Pieces
by Ninde.88
Summary: Gray descargó un puño en la mesa. —¿Qué dices, cabeza de cerilla? —pegó su frente contra la de él— ¿Tal cual está? Una decisión muy lógica, si señor —masticó las palabras, como si le dieran dolor en la boca—. ¿No te has planteado porqué has reaccionado con ella, y no con nadie más, bastardo? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir haciendo que no hay nada¡?
1. Mist

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**1.- Neblina**

·

_(Soundtrack: Akira Senju – Violoncello's Lament)_

·

—Mou~ Natsu… —Lucy resopló con suavidad, haciendo que un mechón de su flequillo se balanceara—, deberías ser un poco más precavido.

Esperó ver alguna reacción en el muchacho, parando su tarea momentáneamente para mirarle, obteniendo únicamente un refunfuño de parte de él, mientras seguía mirando con ahínco una de las paredes de aquella habitación. Suspiró por enésima vez, volviendo a su tarea.

Aquella misión, se les había complicado más de lo que esperaban.

En principio, debían reducir a una banda de magos que estaban causando estragos en una provincia no muy lejana. Natsu, Happy y ella habían aceptado el encargo, puesto que Erza, Gray y Wendy, junto a Charle, habían salido a otra misión hacia un par de días. Todo había ido bien, hasta que un desquiciado usuario de magia de corte, los había intentado reducir literalmente a pedacitos.

Su compañero, se había lanzado contra aquel mago con todo lo que tenía, como era habitual en él.

Habían salido vencedores, no sin esfuerzo, aunque obteniendo como recuerdo bastantes cortes; algunos que, de seguro, dejarían cicatriz.

Se mordió el labio con suavidad, al ver el corte que Natsu tenía ubicado en la parte superior de una de sus piernas.

"_Maldito inconsciente"_

Aplicó la pomada con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Y es que, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser así? Sabía como era. Lo conocía muy bien. Demasiado tal vez... Pero por ese mismo motivo, sufría. Sufría por la idea de que pudiera no salir tan bien parado como siempre esperaban. Porque entonces, ¿Qué haría? Sabia que aquel tema escabroso punzaba en su cabeza desde hacia algún tiempo. Y es que no lo había visto venir.

Bueno, tal vez si. O no…, seguía sin saberlo muy bien. Porque, ¿desde cuando Natsu había crecido tanto para sus ojos? Es cierto que hacia un tiempo habían dejado atrás la adolescencia, para convertirse en jóvenes hechos y derechos. Y Natsu no había sido para menos. Seguía conservando aquella sonrisa suya alegre y socarrona, y aunque ahora lo tuviera un poco más largo, su cabello rosa lo mantenía tan salvaje como siempre.

Pero ahora, Lucy tenía que alzar la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarle a la cara. Su espalda, conservando esa firmeza, se había vuelto mas ancha. Los brazos, más firmes y delineados, predominaban en su figura. Su cara, también se había perfilado, con los ojos ardiendo en ese verde jade profundo que, cuando se descuidaba, la dejaban aturdida. Contuvo un suspiro, parando de aplicar la pomada paulatinamente.

Era perfectamente consciente de ello. Sus sentimientos, habían evolucionado sin haberlos podido frenar, de una manera demoledora. Y ella, que siendo más adolescente se había preocupado por las citas, sin saber cuando encontraría a su persona especial. Irónico…

Abrumada, había intentado ocultarlos en lo más profundo de si misma. Porque estaba asustada. ¿Que pasaría si se lo contaba, y el no sentía lo mismo por ella? Levy, con mucha paciencia, le había repetido hasta el cansancio que ella era especial a los ojos de Natsu. _Muy_ _especial_. Pero había decidido estancar el tema. Prefería estar al lado de Natsu que perderlo para siempre, porque eso si que no podría soportarlo.

Saco una de las gasas de la bolsa, desenrollándola con paciencia.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Lucy pegó un leve respingo, y paró momentáneamente su tarea para mirarlo. La había sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Se veía un poco cansado, aunque seguía destilando aquella seguridad que siempre predominaba en él. A veces le daba la sensación de que esa mirada le taladraba.

—Nada —empezó a enrollar la gasa con suavidad encima del corte, para evitar que se infectara—. Deberíamos aprovechar y descansar —vislumbró como Happy se había quedado dormido hecho una bolita encima de la almohada de aquella cama, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa—. La verdad es que no hemos parado hasta hace un rato.

Natsu bufó y apartó la mirada de ella, para posarla nuevamente en la pared.

—Ya te he dicho que estaba bien, podía haber continuado hasta Magnolia. Hubiéramos llegado en unas cuantas horas. Eres tú, la que se ha empeñado en pasar la noche en una pensión.

—¡Estas herido! —Lucy, con la ira subiéndole a la cabeza, se arrodilló encima de la cama para confrontarle a la vez que apretaba el puño—, ¿Te has visto detenidamente? —le agarró una de las solapas del chaleco, aguantando a duras penas las ganas de zamarrearle—. Si hubiéramos continuado, ¡Podrían haber empeorado! ¿¡Porque tienes que ser tan terco?! —cogió aire con impotencia—. ¡Te estoy hablando! —alzó la voz, al ver que él seguía mirando a la pared.

Espero por su respuesta, mas solo obtuvo su silencio. Happy se removió en su improvisado lecho, inquieto, por lo que le dieron ganas de morderse una mano de la frustración. Desde hacía un tiempo, Natsu se había vuelto brusco y hasta un poco distante con ella, cosa que la tenia con los nervios de punta. ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella? No habían peleado, ni siquiera habían tenido una de sus miles de estúpidas discusiones, y cuando empezó a comportarse así con ella, pensó que era algo temporal. Desde el terrible suceso de la perdida de Igneel, Natsu había estado ensimismado durante un tiempo, aunque luego regreso a lo que, en él, era habitual. Si bien era cierto que sus rasgos habían adquirido un matiz más serio, desde entonces solo relucían cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Preocupada, había consultado hacía solo unas semanas con Gray la actitud de su amigo, el cual se limitó a mirar con profundidad la cerveza de su jarra durante un momento, para luego apoyar una mano en su hombro y, con voz inquieta, decirle que todo iría bien. Ella, que no había querido importunar a su compañero, había esperado pacientemente a que aquella actitud empezara a remitir, y todo volviera nuevamente a la normalidad, con el ambiente ligero y fresco entre ellos. Pero la verdad, es que había ido de mal en peor. Y ya no sabia que hacer.

Soltó con cansancio el chaleco, mientras notaba como le ardían los ojos por aguantarse las ganas de llorar. Bajó la mirada, que se cubrió con su rubio flequillo, y lentamente bajo de la cama. Mecánicamente, reunió algunos utensilios de baño, e impávida, se dirigió al aseo y cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

Y el cuarto se volvió a sumir en un silencio sobrecogedor.

·

·

Observó por el rabillo del ojo como aquella puerta se cerraba, y quiso destrozar la colcha que estrujaba de manera salvaje con su mano.

Se estaba comportando como un imbecil, y era perfectamente consciente. Pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía tanta ira consigo mismo que, inconscientemente, se lo estaba haciendo pagar a ella también, cuando no tenia culpa de lo que le ocurría. Porque ella, no tenia culpa ninguna de que él la deseara de manera tan indómita de hacia un tiempo atrás. Cuando lo único que deseaba, era deslizar su mano ladrona y comprobar cuan suave era su piel de la espalda.

¡Por un demonio! Había intentado arrancarle la idea de la cabeza de pasar la noche en una pensión, porque, ¡encerrarlo con ella en cuatro paredes no era la cosa más segura en aquellos momentos! No cuando él no terminaba aún por acostumbrarse a aquella ansiedad que le retorcía las venas de tocarla por pura necesidad. Jamás hubiese esperado que el tema de las parejas fuese tan… _particular_ con los Dragon Slayers.

Su mano dejo de estrangular la colcha, y posó su vista en su palma, dejando que el recuerdo le invadiera.

·

_(Soundtrack: Naoki Sato – Sakabatou)_

·

Tuvo que apoyar una de sus rodillas en el suelo, sintiendo que el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones no era suficiente. Aquel sádico cabronazo lo había traído prácticamente de cabeza desde aquel encuentro que habían tenido en aquella ciudad portuaria.

Erza, con la parte superior de la armadura medio en pedazos, y Gray con un hombro dislocado y una costilla rota, habían respirado con tranquilidad al ver que el mago que se tenía en pie no era nadie salvo el tragafuegos. Había conseguido dejar al bastardo hecho migas, aún teniendo una ceja y una muñeca partidas. Se volteó con seguridad, esperando ver a todos sus compañeros esperándole, pero no fue así.

Hasta que aterrizó en la idea de que no veía a Lucy. Demonios, ¿dónde estaba? Miró con curiosidad a Happy, que hasta ese momento tampoco se había dado cuenta de la falta de la maga celestial, preocupado en su mayor parte por la intensidad de la batalla que se había desarrollado. Cuando la polvareda empezó a disiparse, vislumbró un destello cerca del suelo. Las llaves. Esas eran las llaves de Lucy. Se acercó con presteza, y contempló, paralizado, a una inconsciente maga celestial.

—_¡Lucy!_

Con los nervios recorriéndole los huesos, se agachó hasta la rubia e intentó despertarla. Hasta que observó, aterrorizado, como una de sus manos se teñía de un plomizo oscuro y un fuerte olor metálico y salado inundaba sus fosas nasales. Descendió su mirada por donde su olfato le indicaba la situación de la herida, hasta que reposo en el abdomen. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en la herida, mientras su garganta se cerraba en un doloroso aprieto.

—_Una de las lanzas de ese hechizo ha debido perforarla_ —comentó Erza con gravedad, tras llegar donde ellos dos se encontraban—, _debemos llevárnosla_ —anunció con premisa—, _necesita atención especializada, y la necesita ya. Se está desangrando._

—_¡No la toques! _—bramó con ferocidad—, _…no la toques._

El brazo sano de Gray se paralizó ante aquella orden y miro a su amigo, estupefacto. Lucía como si le hubieran arrancado la vida, con la mandíbula y los hombros irradiando tensión, e intentara protegerla incluso del roce del viento. Se acercó con cautela a su amigo, que se veía a punto de arremeter contra cualquiera que se acercara.

—_Natsu_ —llamó su atención suavemente, puesto que mantenía la vista fija en un punto a la nada—, _necesitamos llevarla_ —acució, como quien habla con un niño pequeño, con toda la suavidad del mundo—. _Es grave, y necesita atención. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? _—preguntó sabiendo la respuesta—. _No vamos a acercarnos a ella, tú la llevarás._

·

·

Recordó con pesadez como había tenido que esperar hasta que la anciana loca salió, y les aseguró que la rubia se encontraba fuera de peligro, aunque había estado muy cerca, y que necesitaría un tiempo de reposo. Según Erza le comentó después, parece ser que la anciana había tenido que repetirlo tres veces intentando llamar su atención, ya que él seguía sin moverse, mirando fijamente aquella puerta como si fuera un enemigo a combatir.

Apretó el puño con fuerza. Jamás había sentido un terror parecido. Si bien era cierto que eran magos, y que su gremio había pasado por muchas dificultades, habían conseguido salir victoriosos de las situaciones menos favorables. También era cierto que se perdían compañeros y valiosos amigos, aunque supieran a lo que se enfrentaban.

Lo cierto era, que él no había estado preparado, para verlo en _ella_. Y aquello, fue el detonante.

·

·

—_Muy bien_ —Gray se sentó en el taburete de enfrente, lanzando sin cuidado el gin-tonic encima de la mesa—, _vas a explicármelo, y vas a hacerlo ahora _—aseguró con tono calmado de voz.

Natsu no pudo evitar una mueca, mientras seguía dando vueltas a su whisky de fuego. ¿Qué quería exactamente que le explicara, si ni siquiera sabía él lo que le había pasado? Únicamente era consciente de que le había invadido una posesión tan arrolladora, que no podía si quiera acariciar la idea de que otra persona la tocara, en aquel estado tan indefenso. Y era una cosa que lo tenía completamente aturdido. Porque ella no era un objeto, ni era algo de su propiedad. Aunque ese pensamiento fue como un puñetazo a la boca del estomago.

Incluso Happy había huido los últimos días de su compañía, y últimamente revoloteaba con Charle y Wendy, a causa del humor que portaba.

—_No estoy de humor, muñeco de nieve _—respondió con cansancio—. _Ni siquiera sé que es lo que debería explicarte_ —susurró de malas pulgas, mirando hacia otro lado.

—_Natsu_ —el aludido alzó la cabeza, un poco asombrado de que lo llamara por su nombre—, _tú no te viste._ Pausó por un momento, para continuar. —_Parecía como si quisieras arrancarme un brazo en caso de que hubiera llegado a tocarla_ —su tono de voz disminuyó a medida que hablaba, dándoles un ambiente de privacidad—. _Jamás había visto nada igual, pareciera que ni me reconocieras._

Cerró los ojos con cansancio. ¡Por un demonio! Desde entonces tenía aquel olor metálico incrustado en el cerebro y era incapaz de sacárselo. Pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que ya se encontraba, y poso su vista en su whisky de fuego, aún intacto.

—_No sé qué ocurrió exactamente_ —acuñó el whisky de un trago, y bajó el vaso con fuerza en la mesa, dejándolo boca abajo—. _No sé si fue un efecto secundario por la pelea, o incluso los ácaros de la polvareda. No lo sé _—aseguró con amargura—. _Y pretendo dejarlo tal cual está._

Gray descargó un puño en la mesa, haciendo saltar tanto el vaso vacío como su gin-tonic —_¿Qué dices, cabeza de cerilla?_ —pegó su frente contra la de él—, _¿Tal cual está? Una decisión muy lógica, si señor _—masticó las palabras, como si le dieran dolor en la boca—. _¿No te has planteado porqué has reaccionado con ella, y no con nadie más, bastardo?, ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir haciendo que no hay nada?_

Natsu se paralizó por un momento, para luego desviar su mirada a la adorable Mirajane en la barra. Le hizo un gesto simple para avisarla. Necesitaba otro whisky de fuego. Gray, con irá, soltó un juramento, para después acuñar su gin tonic de un golpe y bajarlo también con fuerza a la mesa, dejando el vaso boca abajo.

—_Me aburres, pedazo de carbón _—escupió con ira, sin mirarle—. _Pienso muchas cosas de ti, pero una de ellas no es que fueras un completo imbécil._

Observó como se marchó con paso decidido, pasando al lado de una emocionadísima Juvia sin hacerle ningún caso, dejando a la maga de agua con una cara total de preocupación. Resopló con cansancio, y se revolvió otra vez el cabello. Joder…

—_¿Un mal día? _

Desvió la mirada a la camarera de melena blanca y sonrisa amable. Intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero le dio la sensación de que solo pudo conseguir una especie de mueca.

—_Eso parece._

·

·

A medida que el recuerdo se desvanecía, apretaba el puño con fuerza. ¿Qué no había _nada_? Soltó una risa irónica en su cabeza. Joder, ese era el puto problema. Había demasiado. Le había golpeado con una fuerza demoledora. Siempre había estado allí, dormido. Y deseaba que nunca hubiese despertado. Siempre había habido una mirada de reojo, o un roce mas alargado de lo normal. La preocupación más profunda y siempre pendiente a su vista. Desde hacia un tiempo era consciente de que ella había empezado a notarlo también, aumentando la tensión entre los dos. Casi quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza cuando cayó en la cuenta que ni Gray, ni Erza, ni Wendy, los acompañarían en esta misión.

Miró a Happy que reposaba tranquilo mientras murmuraba sobre pescaditos a la plancha. Nunca había reparado demasiado en temas amorosos, porque nunca habían sido de su preocupación. Tenia a Happy, a Lucy, a sus amigos y compañeros de batalla, y ese afán de superación y determinación que le impulsaba, para que su padre siempre estuviera orgulloso de él. Y aunque al principio fuera una situación llevadera, últimamente se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Porque los dedos le picaban cuando la tenia cerca, solo por la idea de querer acariciarle la piel del brazo.

Porque dormir se había vuelto un reto, cuando sus sueños estaban inundados con ella en todas partes. Ella en la ducha, ella en la encimera de la cocina, y ella en su cama, con los brazos abiertos, y siempre invitándole de manera sugestiva. Y en todos ellos apretándola contra él, y arrasándole la boca con desesperación, con una sensación irritante y punzante de la ropa estorbando.

Porque los huesos le retorcían de la necesidad, aumentándole el pulso frenético de las venas.

—Joder.

Porque, según presentía, las cosas iban a empeorar.

·

·

N/A: Bueno, aquí esta. Recién salido de un tirón. He de declarar que me encanta Fairy Tail, aunque nunca me había puesto con la idea de sacar algo de ellos. Me encanta esta pareja, y supongo que seréis conscientes de que la historia girará alrededor de Natsu y de Lucy, aunque puede que demás parejas también los utilice de pasada.

Como autora de esta historia, he decidido profundizar en este aspecto. Si bien es cierto que el hecho de las parejas respecto a los Dragon Slayers no está muy claro, he decidido que tome un punto más maduro por parte de los personajes, puesto que tendrán que pasar por ello en algún momento, aunque puede que no se muestre en el manga original, claro.

Así mismo, voy a intentar que sus personalidades sean lo mas fieles posibles, obviando el hecho de que van creciendo, y las preocupaciones y los sentimientos son mucho más duros, realistas y complicados.

Bien, dicho esto y un bizcocho (?) espero que os guste la historia, y aviso de antemano que puede que haya escenas bastante subidas de tono y posibles lime o lemons, para que os vayáis preparando.

Las actualizaciones dependerán del tiempo que disponga, aunque siempre intentaré que sea lo mas rápido posible. Así mismo, también dependerá del grado de aceptación que tenga.

Aún así, agradezco de antemano todos los que lean mi historia, dejen un review o no (aunque siempre se agradecen las opiniones y los comentarios, puesto que al escritor nos guían y nos animan), y sobre todo, espero hacerles disfrutar, igual que disfruto yo al escribir.

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	2. Beat

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**2.- Pulso**

·

_(Soundtrack: Naoki Sato - Keraku No Yume)_

·

—¡Ha quedado estupendo! —había exclamado Lucy con alegría, una vez la pancarta de alegres colores se sostuvo en lo alto del gran salón.

Aquel cartel, que no rezaba otra cosa salvo «Feliz Cumpleaños Levy», saludaba alegremente desde lo alto del fondo, justo encima de las estanterías en donde Mira tenía perfectamente colocadas las diferentes botellas de tamaños y colores. Le había llevado un par de horas terminarlo, mientras que Asuka le había ido eligiendo los lápices de colores y se los había estado pasando, cual enfermera obediente y audaz en un quirófano.

Llevaban toda la mañana preparando el salón del gremio, puesto que habían decidido celebrarle una fiesta a la chica de pelo azul, ya que, por algún extraño motivo, no le hacía demasiada gracia celebrarlos. Así que, tras un acuerdo silencioso entre los demás integrantes, cada uno se había encargado de algún quehacer, para que aquella noche estuviese todo listo. Por algún motivo, Gajeel había estado conforme con el papel de distractor de la muchacha, y mantenerla lo suficientemente ocupada como para que no pudiera descubrirlo antes de tiempo.

Recordó con una sonrisa, como aquella mañana, Gajeel había optado sencillamente por coger a Lily bajo un brazo, y a la chica del otro, y se los había llevado sin ningún tipo de palabra o explicación.

Bueno, realmente si que tenía una ligera idea del motivo por el cual el dragon slayer de hierro no había soltado ningún tipo de queja o refunfuño…

—¡Es enorme! —dijo la niña, alzando con asombro el sobrerito naranja que siempre llevaba, para poder admirar la obra. Lucy amplió su sonrisa, al ver que los alegres colores parecían haberle encantado a la pequeña de trencitas. —¿Crees que le gustará? —preguntó con curiosidad genuina.

La rubia cabeceó fervientemente varias veces, afirmando los puños con seguridad —¡Seguro que le encantará, ya lo verás!

—¡Joder, te he dicho que no va ahí, cerebro de lava! ¡¿Alguna vez prestas atención a lo que se te dice?!

—¡Cierra el pico, cabeza de iceberg! ¡Te digo que la mesa va ahí! ¡AHÍ!

Lucy volteó la figura, para vislumbrar como Gray y Natsu discutían por la posición de una de las mesas, y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír. Y es que parecía que no había tema o asunto en el mundo que pudiera hacer que aquellos dos estuvieran de acuerdo en algo. Alguna que otra vez había acariciado la idea de que, en el fondo, se peleaban porque no conocían otra manera de interactuar entre ellos. Cuanta verdad encerraba aquel dicho de que «había cosas que nunca cambiaban».

Pronto se les acabaría la tontería, pensó con algo de lástima. Y es que la todopoderosa Erza se había situado justo detrás de ellos, con los brazos en jarras, esperando a que notaran su presencia y terminar con aquella estupidez. Si no lo hacían… bueno, terminarían haciéndolo por las buenas, o por las no tan buenas.

—¡Lucee~ miraa~! —canturreó una vocecita más aguda.

Lucy sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, ante el llamado cariñoso por parte del exceed azulado, que agitaba emocionado una hoja de papel con una de sus patitas. Se agachó con cuidado para estar a su altura, y tomó el papel con curiosidad, para verlo con detenimiento. Había un montón de formas con diferentes colores. _¿Animalitos? No, no. Etto_… miró por el rabillo del ojo cómo el felino aguardaba su veredicto con los ojos enormes e ilusionados. Se mordió el labio al ver que continuaba esperando pacientemente.

—Etto… ¡Es muy bonito, Happy! ¿Es un presente para Levy? —el exceed asintió feliz de la vida, al ver la consideración de Lucy hacia su obra de arte.

—No sabía que regalarle, ¡Así que decidí ponerlos a todos!

Ahora sí que se había perdido. ¿Ponerlos? Estiró nuevamente el trozo de papel para intentar verlo con más claridad, y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Lo giró varias veces, con pura curiosidad, e intentando dilucidar qué era, sin caer en la cuenta de que el gato la seguía contemplando.

—Lucy —la vocecita ahora sonaba un poco más aterradora—, sabes lo que es, ¿verdad? —preguntó con la mirada ensombrecida. La rubia pego un respingo. Se puso un cabello detrás de la oreja, con nerviosismo.

—Q-qué… ¡Claro que sí! Vaya ideas tienes a veces —soltó una risa nerviosa y siguió girando la hoja, tras resoplar con inquietud—, c-creo que las flores son preciosas.

Al pobre Happy se le desencajó la cara, y con pura conmoción, empezó a soltar lagrimones del tamaño de pelotas.

—¡Lucy! —las lagrimas seguían cayendo—, ¡No tienes consideración! ¡Eres cruel! —lloró desconsolado—. ¡No son flores, somos nosotros! ¡Mira! —alcanzó el trozo de papel y se lo arrebato de un tirón, mientras que iba señalando con la otra patita con rapidez— ¡Esta es Erza! —señaló una figura abstracta con un punto rojo enorme en lo alto— ¡Y este es Gajeel! —ahora el punto era negro— ¡Y esta eres tú, y este Natsu, y aquí está Gray! —amarillo, rosa y azul oscuro— ¡Y Levy y yo! —…dos figuras con solo un punto azul claro en lo alto.

Lucy intentó seguir el aluvión de personas que continuaron con todo el esfuerzo que pudo. Totalmente apenada, e intentando calmar al gato azulado, le continuó la corriente.

—¡A-Ah claro! —aireó con indecisión—, y ésta, es Charle, ¿verdad? —intentando animarlo, señaló un punto rosa que se encontraba al lado del azul claro.

El exceed la miró con autentico pavor, y siguió llorando acongojado a pleno pulmón. —¡Lucy, eres perversa! ¡CHARLE ESTA AQUÍ! —y con congoja, señaló un lugar del trozo de papel… que estaba en blanco. Justo al otro lado del punto azul. Y desconsolado, se aferró al trozo de papel, y salió corriendo, mientras gritaba "_Lucee~ malvada_".

·

_(Soundtrack: Shiro Sagisu – Nothing Can Be Explained inst ver.)_

·

Distinguió con asombro cuan abarrotado estaba el salón. Levy, que había llegado haría un par de horas con Gajeel y Lily, se había quedado muda nada más tropezarse con aquel escenario. Y emocionada, no había podido evitar ponerse a llorar, mientras Gajeel la sobaba torpemente un hombro, mirando hacia otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando tranquilizarla. Parece ser que había sido toda una sorpresa para la maga de escritura, ya que aún se encontraba emocionadísima agradeciendo el detalle a todo compañero que se cruzaba a su paso, con tono avergonzado.

Su vista volvió a posarse, sin poder evitarlo, en los alegres colores que componían aquella pancarta gigante, y tuvo que contener una mueca a la vez que se obligaba a apartar la mirada.

Inconscientemente (o tal vez no), había observado de reojo, cada vez que podía, como Lucy coloreaba aquel enorme anunciado, con autentica ilusión, ocupando casi la totalidad de la barra de Mira.

Cerró los ojos con pesar, al recordar que casi no habían cruzado palabra desde el viaje de vuelta de aquella misión, hacía un par de días atrás. Y es que parecía que el ambiente entre los dos no hacia nada mas que tragar todo a su paso.

Había escuchado la puerta cuando ella había salido del cuarto de baño, puesto que se había recostado dando la espalda a la habitación, quedando de vista a la pared. En un par de ocasiones se había encontrado con la mitad del cuerpo ya girado, para ver si ella dormía. Pero siempre retornaba a la posición original.

Contempló como compartía una conversación animada con Rogue, Frosch, Juvia, Levy y Leon, quienes, entre otros, también habían acudido tras haber sido invitados. Una punzada molesta le hizo apartar con brusquedad la mirada. Era la enésima vez que le acariciaba la figura. Y es que una Lucy vestida con unos sencillos vaqueros claros, una camiseta blanca de tirantes holgada y la melena suelta, le había revolucionado la cabeza. Era completamente consciente de que Lucy no necesitaba de un escote y una falda para alborotarle el cuerpo. Se había encontrado varias veces mirando una y otra vez, y cada vez que se descubría haciéndolo, acudía con presteza a otro lado del salón, intentando apartarla de su radio de visión. Era irónico, que siempre terminara situándose en un sitio donde ella fuera completamente visible a sus ojos.

—¿Entretenido, _Salamander_?

Giró la cabeza con brusquedad, para descubrir a Gajeel sentado en el taburete de al lado, con un brazo apoyado en la barra de manera despreocupada.

Natsu chasqueó con la lengua, y se hizo completamente el sueco.

—Realmente eres tú quien lo ha adoptado de esa manera. Y te estás jodiendo a base de bien.

Natsu volvió a mirarle, esta vez con mosqueo.

—No eres el más indicado para decir eso.

Gajeel se tomó unos segundos para continuar.

—Precisamente por eso, soy la persona más indicada.

La confusión adornó el rostro de Natsu.

—Mi caso no es el mismo —continuó con tranquilidad—, además, tú tienes ventaja. Sois más cercanos y por lo tanto, la afinidad es mayor.

—No necesito oír eso precisamente —Natsu contestó con aplomo, y jugueteó con la pajita del zumo—, ya fue bastante complicado de por sí asimilarlo. Jodidas conductas sin sentido, pensó con sabor amargo en la boca.

—Muy bien —volteó a mirarle con sorna—, veamos si prefieres oír esto: supongamos que, sólo por un momento, imagino cuales son tus intenciones —hizo una pausa momentánea, para tomar de su cerveza de color opaco, y continuó—. No estas dispuesto a involucrar a ninguno de los dos, por supuesto. De modo, que al final, la conexión podría ser más débil. Cierto es que la idea de la distancia es atractiva, e incluso podría llegar a considerar que plausible —su tono de voz se volvió más oscuro, provocando un ambiente tenso—, pero no lo es —apuntó con voz de acero—. Tras esto, pongamos el supuesto de un tercero.

Natsu, llegados a este punto, no quería continuar la conversación. A medida que Gajeel continuaba y él se hundía en situación, una sensación de desgarro había empezado a arañarle sin piedad. Se puso de pie de un tirón, provocando que su taburete cayera hacia atrás en un ruido sordo y seco, que pasó desapercibido ante el furor del gentío que abarrotaba el salón. Gajeel agarró con fuerza de acero su brazo, impidiéndole marcharse. Natsu aguantaba a duras penas las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo en la boca, sintiendo el fuego acariciando sus nudillos con ese calor tan familiar.

—¿Crees que lo dejarías estar? —le preguntó, sin esperar respuesta— ¿Podrías hacerte una ligera idea de lo que sería eso? —acuchilló sin miramientos— ¿De verdad te piensas que te mantendrías tal cual? Absurdo… —le soltó el brazo con brusquedad, provocando que Natsu se medio tambaleara, para volver a tomar otro trago como si hubiesen estado hablando del tiempo—. Sé muy bien de antemano lo complejo que es, e incluso enrevesado, pero lo estas considerando por la vía que no es, sobre todo viniendo de alguien como tú. Yo soy perfectamente conciente de la posición en que me encuentro, y no he llegado hasta aquí para quedarme sin hacer nada. Yo simplemente espero por ella. Pero tu… Tú directamente la has aislado. Y déjame decirte, que tu aislante en una auténtica mierda.

Gajeel dio un último trago y reposó la jarra sobre la barra, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Se levantó con parsimonia del taburete, y miró el rostro desencajado del dragon slayer de fuego, quien mantenía la mandíbula apretada de la tensión que había acumulado.

—Puede ser aterrador —murmuró, mientras su mirada acariciaba el perfil de la maga de escritura y cabello azul, que le saludaba con alegría instándole a acercarse a ella—, pero solo seré capaz de tomar ese riesgo con ella. Porque sé que ella merece la pena. Y no habría nadie más con quien lo tomaría. Y ese hecho, no se encuentra condicionado a ningún otro. Me pertenece. Y esa, y sólo esa, es mi verdad.

Y se marchó al encuentro de la joven maga de escritura, dejándole allí sin mirar atrás.

·

_(Soundtrack: Takanashi Yasuharu - Samidare)_

·

Cogió aire profundamente, y se sintió relajada una vez que sintió como la cálida brisa de la noche le acariciaba la melena. Aún notaba las mejillas un poco calientes, producto del alcohol consumido. Si bien era cierto que a ella no le iba demasiado tomar mucho alcohol, eso no significaba que en alguna que otra ocasión le gustara desinhibirse como cualquier otro. Y más aún siendo el cumpleaños de su amiga.

Reposó la cabeza y la espalda hacia atrás, contra la pared, mientras contemplaba como la luz de la luna bañaba la noche despejada. Había sido una grandiosa idea sacar uno de los taburetes al balcón y sentarse allí con tranquilidad, a descansar un poco del jaleo y el bullicio. Y es que la fiesta estaba entrando de una manera alarmante en la clasificación de "no apto para menores". Tuvo que aguantar una carcajada cuando, despistada, había entrado en el aseo de mujeres sin tocar la puerta, y había encontrado, en una situación bastante bochornosa, a la adorable pelirroja de Lamia Scale y a Ren de Blue Pegasus. Sintió las mejillas arder con turbación, a la vez que recordaba como Sherry intentaba colocarse, a una velocidad sobrehumana, el sujetador que prácticamente estaba a la altura de la cintura. Con la cara blanca como el papel, había cerrado la puerta de un tirón. Wendy, quien acababa de llegar, hizo el ademán de entrar, por lo que con nerviosismo, le había chillado prácticamente que la puerta estaba atrancada y que no se podía pasar. La pobre Wendy, que pegó un brinco del susto, salió escopetada mientras tartamudeaba una disculpa. Avergonzada, decidió contarle la verdad, aunque procuraría que fuera otro día en un ambiente _mucho_ más tranquilo.

Tomó aire profundamente, a la vez que el efecto del alcohol se disipaba un poco. Para la próxima vez, intentaría recordar no involucrarse en una competición contra Levy y Leon. Definitivamente, no era rival para el otro mago de creación de hielo, y eso que ella consideraba que tenía buen aguante. Aunque siempre podría practicar con Cana… No. Definitivamente, no.

Cerró los ojos complacida, notando como su propio pulso y el retumbar de la música se entremezclaba. La vida era bonita. Bueno, tal vez no tan bonita como le gustaría, pero desde que había terminado la batalla contra el gremio oscuro de Tártaros hacía un par de años atrás, las cosas habían estado relativamente tranquilas. Todo lo tranquilo que se pudiera considerar a su gremio, claro. Sin contar los destrozos, las peleas, los follones, y la algarabía que los caracterizaba. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

Abrió los ojos, curiosa, al notar como algo se interponía entre ella y la luz que reflejaba la luna sobre el balcón, dándole una sensación de penumbra.

—¿Tomando el aire?

Lucy disimuló como pudo la impresión, al reconocer el cabello revuelto y de color rosa tan característico que él tenía. Sin poder evitarlo, acarició su perfil con la vista. Observándola de frente, le daba la espalda a la barandilla, a la vez que reposaba los antebrazos. Quiso sonreír al notar la tan conocida bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello. Llevaba una simple camiseta, con las mangas remangadas a la altura de los codos, y unos vaqueros de un tono oscuro. Tuvo que morderse con fuerza el interior de la mejilla. Natsu no tenia ni idea de lo que a ella le provocaba cuando él se vestía así, porque, además, solo lo hacía en ese tipo de ocasiones.

—Si, la verdad es que sí.

—¿Quién ha ganado al final?

—¿Eh?

"_¿De que está hablando?_"

—Parecía que ibais a tomaros hasta el agua de los floreros, _Luce_ —comentó con sorna.

A Lucy le bajó un escalofrío por la espalda, por la manera en que él pronunció su nombre. Maldito él, y malditas sus hormonas, que chillaban enloquecidas y encabritadas cuando utilizaba aquel tono socarrón. Suspiró.

—He dejado a Leon y a Levy compitiendo entre ellos. No soy rival para esos dos —declaró con un deje de diversión—. Nunca hubiera pensado que Levy tuviera tanto aguante, creo que el juntarse con Gajeel ha dado sus frutos. La esta convirtiendo en una chica _de acero_.

Natsu soltó una risa suave.

—No sabía que estuvieras por allí —comentó curiosa—, casi no te he visto en todo el rato…

—Lo estaba comentando Gajeel —soltó de manera despreocupada.

—Ah —le tomó un poco por sorpresa la rapidez con la que había contestado, pero lo achacó a que habría previsto la pregunta antes de que ella la hiciera. La verdad, es que a veces era bastante previsible.

Volvió a dejar caer la espalda contra la pared. No se había dado cuenta de que su espalda estaba rígida como la cuerda de un arco. Cerró los ojos, intentando captar otra vez la brisa nocturna para que le bajara un poco el calor de la cabeza, pero no había manera. Se abanicó un poco con la mano. ¿era ella o la temperatura había subido diez grados de repente? Se llevo las palmas a las mejillas. Estaban ardiendo. Tal vez aquella última ronda no había sido demasiada buena idea.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Lucy abrió los ojos, y alzó la cabeza, para encontrar la cara de Natsu peligrosamente cerca de la suya, buscando su mirada sin ninguna emoción a la vista. Su mano derecha estaba apoyada en la pared justo al lado de su cabeza, por lo que se encontraba inclinado hacia ella. Demasiado cerca.

"_Demasiado cerca, ¡Demasiado cerca!"_

Tragó con fuerza. Pasó la vista por el cuello, e incluso por las mejillas, evitando el contacto a los ojos. Tenía la sensación de que el cuello lo tenía engarrotado, e intentó decir algo, pero notaba la boca como si estuviera llena de algodón.

Y, rindiéndose, lo miró, lanzándose de lleno. Apreció como los matices verdes de sus ojos comenzaban a aturdirla. Algo se removía _allí_, lo que la estaba provocando una tensión en su propio cuerpo difícil de soportar. Fascinada, contempló como el color se adaptaba a un verde oscuro, cual neblina. Agazapado y contenido. Y seguía mirándola, sin pestañear. ¿Habría notado su respiración agitada a estas alturas? Y es que, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así con él? ¿Por qué lograba trastornarla solo manteniéndole la mirada?

Agitada, llevo sus manos lentamente a su camiseta, encerrándola en puños, y acercándose a su cuerpo un poco más, sin saber exactamente a donde quería llegar con ello. Pero no le importaba. Ella solo deseaba que la mirara un poco más. Solo un poco más cerca…

Pegó un suspiro corto, cuando notó como por fin su propio cuerpo se había pegado de manera lenta al de él. Seguía conteniendo su camiseta arrugada en sus puños, de pura necesidad. Advirtió como los músculos de debajo de la camiseta de Natsu se contraían, como si ellos también estuvieran preparándose para actuar. Por dios, la intensidad con la que él la miraba estaba a punto de darle un colapso. Sabía que una vez se perdiera allí, no regresaría jamás.

Escuchó un suspiro y un gemido fuerte. ¿Había sido ella? ¿O él? pero… ¿Porqué ahora se veía aturdido? ¿Ella también se vería aturdida?

Un segundo gemido más fuerte, hizo que Natsu pegara un salto hacia atrás de la impresión y que ella prácticamente se pegara a la pared, intentando imitar a la perfección una calcomanía. Incrédulo, Natsu se asomó por un extremo del balcón.

—Laxus, aquí no…

Lucy se puso blanca de la impresión. ¿¡Pero es que en ese puto gremio no conocían la intimidad, por dios!? Sin creérselo, saltó del taburete y voló hasta la barandilla, donde asomó la cabeza justo al lado de la de Natsu, quién aún tenía el rostro contraído por la conmoción.

Y es que el usuario de la magia del rayo, tenía arrinconada a la adorable camarera del gremio entre su cuerpo y aquella pared. Puede que la adorable Mira no quisiese formar un espectáculo en los alrededores del gremio, pero por la manera en que gemía, estaba segura de que en aquellos momentos le daba absolutamente igual.

Un olor a hierro quemado llego hasta su nariz, provocando que bajara la vista hasta donde Natsu apretaba salvajemente la barandilla con sus manos.

—¡JODER! —rugió desquiciado—, ¡BUSCAOS UN PUTO HOT…MMFH!

Lucy, aterrorizada, había llevado su mano con violencia hasta la boca de Natsu, impidiéndole terminar la oración. Se agazapó todo lo que pudo y con la otra mano le enganchó del cuello de la camiseta, tirándolo con ella.

—¡Estas loco! ¿¡Quieres que nos maten!? —chilló entre dientes, como pudo—. No se tú, ¡pero yo quiero llegar a conocer a mis hijos!

Natsu quitó bruscamente la mano que mantenía su boca cerrada.

—¡Pero que…! —rugió de vuelta—, ¡Maldita sea!, si lo hacen a la vista de cualquiera ¡Es que no les importa que los pillen!

—Natsu, ¡Has estado a punto de cortarles el rollo…! —apuntó con gravedad— ¡A _Laxus_!

— Joder, ¡Y qué! —rugió molesto otra vez— ¡Que se hubieran preocupado antes!

—¿¡Y porqué estas tan cabreado!?

—¡Yo no estoy cabreado!

—¡¿Y porque me gritas?!

—¡NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO!

—¡CALLAOS LOS DOS DE UNA VEZ, COÑO!

Natsu se levantó de un brinco, para mirar con auténtico horror, cómo en dos balcones más hacia un lado, Cana Alberona se encontraba sentada en la barandilla con un Bacchus Glow, el mago de clase-S perteneciente al gremio Quatro Cerberus, encerrado entre sus piernas.

Lucy se incorporó hasta asomar nuevamente la cabeza por la barandilla. Para ella, las fiestas de cumpleaños, al menos por ahora, habían acabado.

·

·

N/A: Y allá vamos. Sin prisa, pero sin pausa.

Como podréis comprobar, vamos entrando en materia. Si bien es cierto que vamos por el segundo capitulo, y aún las cosas andan un poco por el aire, ya empiezo a soltar detalles, así que estaos muy atentos. Si bien es cierto que mi historia utiliza la temática de las parejas respecto a los dragon slayers, quiero que sepáis que esto es mucho, mucho más profundo de lo que parece (soy así de perversa, si). Releo y corrijo los capítulos como mínimo ocho veces (a veces peco de perfeccionista…), así que, sobre todo, espero que hayáis disfrutado con su lectura, por supuesto.

Así mismo, os voy avisando con antelación de que empiezan a llegar las curvas, tal como habréis podido comprobar en este capitulo, así que agarraos fuerte (fufufufu), que entramos en intensidad.

Por último, agradezco muchísimo a todos los que han tomado algo de su tiempo para dejarme un review: ToriiLavinge, Neko Heartgneel, locaaenamoradaaa, Mumi Evans Elric, Fernanda, y finalmente Eru Shiro-San, a la cual mando un fuerte abrazo puesto que, hasta el momento, gana el puesto número uno en la clasificación del review más largo ^3^. Así mismo, también doy las gracias a todos aquellos que me han incluido en sus favoritos y alertas, y a todos, como siempre, os animo a que dejéis un review, para poder dejar constancia de vuestras opiniones, dudas y sugerencias, puesto que realmente es lo que siempre nos anima a no flaquear, y continuar con ganas.

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	3. Ladder

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**3.- Escalera.**

·

_(Soundtrack: Ramin Djawadi – Chaos is a Ladder)_

·

Miró con atención a su alrededor. No reconocía el sitio donde se encontraba. Aquel lugar estaba hundido en la auténtica penumbra, sin poder dilucidar donde se encontraban las paredes, o el techo. Caminó despacio hacia uno de los lados, intentando palpar la pared, pero solo encontró vacío. Inspiró profundamente, intentando captar algún aroma familiar, o algún tipo de corriente de aire que le facilitara encontrar algún tipo de ventana o salida.

Solo llegó a su olfato el olor del aire viciado y rancio que amenazaba con darle nauseas.

Así que, sin nada más que hacer, se dispuso a caminar. Si bien era cierto que no tenía algún tipo de brújula para orientarse, como el espíritu-pollo que tenía Lucy, tenía la esperanza de que su olfato pronto captara algún olor conocido. Además, a duras penas soportaba quedarse sin hacer nada, así que comenzó a caminar. Intentó seguir en línea recta siempre hacia adelante, esperando haber tomado la dirección correcta y no haber empezado a dar vueltas como un idiota.

Tras lo que consideraba como un buen rato deambulando, su nariz captó algo con atención. Un olor antiguo con la esencia de la madera. Con el ánimo renovado, aumentó el paso, hasta que tuvo el olor prácticamente en frente de las narices. Aún a oscuras, estiró el brazo hacia adelante, encontrándose con lo que parecía una puerta. Inquieto, palpó hasta encontrar el manillar, desgastado por lo que parecía el paso del tiempo.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido desagradable, a causa de las bisagras oxidadas. Natsu, tuvo la impresión de que el escenario no había casi cambiado. Miró la habitación con curiosidad. No recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí. Ni que es lo que había estado haciendo antes. Observó la habitación a oscuras, exceptuando una vela casi consumida en su totalidad en una pequeña mesilla del fondo, hasta que reparó en un trono forjado de hierro, en mitad de aquella habitación. Tragó fuerte por la impresión al reconocer al personaje sentado plácidamente en aquel sitio. Abrió los ojos del impacto y notó los músculos de la nuca estirarse en tensión, a la vez que empezaba a notar el calido calor del fuego apretándole las venas.

Notaba la garganta tan apretada, que estaba seguro de que en caso de forzarla demasiado, se rompería las cuerdas vocales. —Tú… —siseó.

El aludido, que tenia el brazo apoyado en el reposabrazos, abrió un ojo en reconocimiento, mirándole sin ningún tipo de emoción. —Así que al final, has podido llegar.

—De que coño me estas hablando —escupió las palabras iracundo—. Quiero saber que demonios hago aquí. No —cambió rápidamente de opinión—, me importa una mierda el porqué estoy aquí, o el porqué estas tú aquí. Prefiero romperte esa cara que cargas contigo —apretó su puño con tanta violencia, que el cuarto resplandeció ante las llamas brillantes que se relamían con furia.

Zeref cerró los ojos, complacido, como si le hubiera dirigido el halago más absoluto, en vez de amenazarlo con destrozarle vivo.

—Pensé que nunca llegarías —compartió con él, como si se tratara de una confidencia.

—Deja de joderme, cabrón —las llamas tomaron mas intensidad, a la vez que adoptaba una posición de guardia—, llevo esperando esto tanto tiempo que no me importa ni el cómo, ni el porqué estoy aquí.

—Debería importarte. Fuiste tú —abrió los ojos con brusquedad, mientras sus voz se tornaba seca y tajante—, el que nos ha traído aquí.

Las llamas de Natsu perdieron un poco la intensidad de la impresión. —¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —demandó, empezando a perder el hilo de paciencia que le quedaba.

—Ah… —suspiró Zeref, de manera risueña—, los primeros tiempos. Tenían cierto atractivo —volvió a reposar la cabeza en el puño del brazo que se encontraba descansando en el reposabrazos de hierro—. ¿A quién no le gusta ver fracasar a sus enemigos? —preguntó al aire, divagando, sin esperar respuesta—. Si he de ser sincero, gocé de una inconfundible sensación de disfrute, sí.

Natsu se mantuvo callado.

—Pero tú… —le miró intentando parecer enfadado—, aquel que aseguraba que encontraría a su padre, al que juraste continuar viviendo y hacerte más fuerte… —chasqueó la lengua, disgustado—. Recuerdas aquel día, ¿Verdad? —el tono de voz empezó a volverse implacable— La caída, el polvo, y finalmente, la_ desesperación_.

—Cállate —le ordenó con violencia. Notó como su flequillo le ocultaba el rostro, tras inclinarse levemente ante el dolor del recuerdo.

—Al final, tanto esfuerzo no deparó gozo alguno. Y en parte, no me procuró gozo tampoco. Fue una... mala inversión por mi parte.

—¡CÁLLATE! —las llamas empezaron a relamerse por la intensidad, amenazando con calcinar todo lo que encontraran a su paso. Zeref se mantuvo impasible.

—Pero… ¿Qué es el mundo? —preguntó con preocupación—. ¿Sabes qué es el mundo? —cuestionó, ignorando el humo que comenzaba a desprender su ropa, a causa del calor de las iracundas llamas—. Son los miles de dragones que poblaron la tierra. Son los miles de humanos que combatieron en la guerra. Es la sangre de ambos que se derramó durante décadas… —se tomó una pausa—, hasta que olvidamos que es mentira.

Las llamas se sofocaron de golpe, a la vez que Natsu quedaba estático de la impresión. Atónito, y con el cuerpo petrificado, clavó su mirada en el personaje sentado sobre aquel trono de hierro, sin poder apartar la mirada.

—¿Pero —continuó—, qué es lo que nos queda cuando abandonamos la mentira? —la boca se le torció en una mueca violenta— El caos. A diferencia de lo que muchos creen, el caos no es un foso que aguarda para engullirnos a todos. El caos… —divagó—, es una escalera. Muchos intentan subirla, y fracasan. Nunca podrán hacerlo de nuevo. La caída los destroza. Pero otros… —la mueca se hizo salvaje—, si se les deja subir, se aferrarán a todo lo que puedan. Dioses, justicia, amor —su cara comenzó a volverse borrosa—: espejismos. Sólo la escalera es real. El ascenso, es todo lo que hay.

¿Qué harás tú, Natsu? —su cuerpo empezó a difuminarse— ¿Caerás…? —su voz se volvió lejana—¿O serás de los que se aferran?

·

·

—¡NATSU, DESPIERTA!

Se incorporó de manera violenta perdiendo el equilibrio, por lo que tuvo que aferrarse desorientado a la hamaca, donde, hasta hacía unos segundos, dormía. Notaba como las gotas de sudor le recorrían espalda abajo, mientras la bermuda que utilizaba de manera habitual para dormir se pegaba como una segunda piel. Sofocado, y con el pulso errático, tomó continuas bocanadas de aire, sintiendo que no le llegaba suficiente a los pulmones. Contempló a Happy, quién tenía lagrimitas en los ojos y le temblaban los bigotes de manera descontrolada.

—¡No despertabas!, ¡Y te has encendido! —se excusaba alterado— ¡No sabía qué hacer! —declaró agitado, como si le hubieran pillado haciendo una trastada.

Natsu intentó tranquilizar su respiración, a la vez que pasaba la mano por su frente, quitando el resto de sudor. Tenía tan incrustado el olor a rancio y putrefacto que le estaba dando arcadas.

Happy esperó con paciencia.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó de nuevo, más calmado.

Natsu reparó en el gatito azul, que se encontraba a su lado con las patitas apoyadas en su brazo. Inspiró con profundidad.

—Parece que ha sido un mal sueño —le arrascó con mimo detrás de una oreja—, no te preocupes, ya ha pasado.

Happy miró detenidamente al Dragon Slayer, a la vez que se dejaba hacer. La única vez que Natsu había tenido malos sueños, fue tras perder a Igneel. Si bien era cierto que nunca le había comentado nada para no incomodarlo más de lo debido, lo cierto era que le preocupaba que comenzara otra vez con aquel mal hábito. Natsu volvió a acariciarle, esta vez con más brío, intentando despreocuparle y aligerar el ambiente.

—Va, ya está —aseguró de manera casual—, durmamos otro rato.

Happy sonrió. —_¡Aye sir! _—alzó la patita, dándole énfasis.

Después de un rato, Natsu contempló como Happy caía dormido otra vez, hecho una bolita al lado suyo. Suspiró. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? Jamás había tenido un sueño que pareciese tan real. Miró de soslayo la palma de su mano. Casi podía oler el óxido del aquel condenado pomo. Por increíble que pareciese, tenía clavada en el cerebro la imagen de aquel bastardo, tan tranquilamente sentado, como si llevara toda una vida esperando. ¿esperando a qué? Deseó por un momento que el sueño hubiese continuado, para poder lanzarse a romperle los huesos. Estaba hasta las narices de las adivinanzas y las falacias de ese bastardo, que únicamente buscaba sembrar desesperación.

Apretó el puño con violencia, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había tomado como real, algo que, supuestamente, sólo había sido un mal sueño.

·

_(Soundtrack: Chelsy – I Will Instrumental Ver. __Violin)_

·

Contempló como la sábana de tonos suaves cubría su figura hasta la cintura, de manera sutil. Se encontraba encaramado al alféizar de la ventana, notando como una sensación de tranquilidad le inundaba los músculos tensos, a medida que contemplaba cómo ella se mantenía en un apacible sueño. Un sonrojo furioso le inundó las mejillas, a medida que caía en la cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba por ver que ella se encontraba bien.

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño tras el malestar que le inundaba, se había levantado con cuidado de la hamaca, donde Happy dormitaba de nuevo de manera pacífica, dispuesto a despejarse. Su intención, era haber dado un paseo tranquilo, para descargar un poco la tensión que le embargaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus propios pasos lo habían conducido automáticamente hasta aquel edificio. Sin poder contenerse, había llegado hasta la ventana con facilidad, observando con una sonrisa cómo ella seguía manteniendo la ventana abierta.

Lucy, se quejaba y maldecía a diestro y siniestro cuando él y Happy se colaban a su casa, a través de la ventana. Por algún motivo, y aunque su cara se torciera en un gesto de disgusto cada vez que se los tropezaba rondando por allí sin previo aviso, nunca le había dado por cerrar la ventana. Siempre la mantenía abierta. También era cierto que a él no podría pararle algo como eso si le daba la gana entrar, aunque fuera consciente de que ella después lo molería a patadas por romperle el mobiliario.

Contempló fascinado como su respiración subía y bajaba con tranquilidad. Las yemas de los dedos le picaron con gusto, cuando tuvo el impulso de colocarle un mechón del cabello que recaía en la nariz, provocando que pusiera una mueca graciosa por la cosquilla. Contuvo el impulso a duras penas, y se recostó en el alfeizar con cuidado, apretando el puño. Reconocía que no había sido buena idea venir hasta aquí, no después de lo cerca que estuvo de perder el control hacía unas horas. Había estado a punto de mandar todo al infierno, y enroscar un brazo a su cintura y arrasarle la boca con toda la desesperación que le nadaba por las venas. Tuvo que aguantar el regocijo cuando ella se creyó el cuento, de manera tan simple, de que se había enterado de la contienda que había mantenido con Levy y Leon, por parte de Gajeel. Y es que Lucy a veces podía llegar a ser muy inocente. Había encontrado un sitio en la barra desde donde podía ver todo lo que transcurría en el salón, con tranquilidad. Sobre todo, desde una posición perfecta en la cual contemplaba a la perfección como ella reía con soltura, o como ladeaba el rostro con curiosidad.

Aunque luego quisiese estrellar su cabeza contra la barra de Mira por masoquista.

Había salido al balcón a buscarla, completamente consciente de sus acciones. Si bien últimamente pareciese que saltaban chispas a su alrededor, su intención había sido la de intentar mantener un rato agradable y tranquilo entre los dos, después de los últimos días tan incómodos que habían tenido. Llevó su mano a la cara, exasperado.

Joder, ese rato había sido de todo menos tranquilo. Si no hubiese sido por la interrupción tan vergonzosa de la que fueron víctimas, estaba completamente seguro de que hubiera terminado arrinconándola contra él y la pared, para hundirse en ella como si no hubiese mañana.

Y es que la forma con la que le había mirado, lo había vuelto loco. De manera expectante, con los ojos brillantes, y agarrando su camiseta como si quisiese sentirlo más cerca de lo que ya estaba. La rabia que había sentido por la interrupción lo había llevado hasta casi calcinar la barandilla, y que Laxus lo hubiera terminado por utilizar a modo de pararrayos. Dio las gracias internamente por que Lucy lo hubiera parado.

En aquel momento, y tras contemplar horrorizado a una Cana más que entretenida con el tío de la calabaza, una silla había salido volado por encima de su cabeza y la de la rubia, a causa de la pelea épica en la que se había hundido el salón con Gray y Bickslow a la cabeza.

Pelea, que él había aprovechado para desaparecer.

En aquellos momentos, no había tenido valor para mirarla otra vez a la cara. Y es que ¿¡Cómo podría mirarla después de lo que casi le hace!? ¡Le habría arrancado más que un suspiro de haber seguido por ahí!

Y es que la idea de oír su nombre en un gemido, lo tenía completamente trastornado.

Suspiró con profundidad. Sabía que ella estaba confundida por su actitud. Más de una ocasión había admirado de manera silenciosa la tenacidad de Lucy. En caso de haber sido él, habría formado todo un escándalo de malas formas, exigiendo hablar con ella, hasta que soltara lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Si bien era cierto que sus instintos habían despertado con ella de una manera indómita, tenía la extraña sensación de que había algo más. Era algo más profundo. Algo que, en cierto modo, lo tenía inquieto. Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. Quería a Lucy de maneras que puede que incluso él no llegara a comprender del todo. Amaba la forma en la que a veces le decía las cosas que justo él necesitaba oír, o como le daba algún que otro coscorrón por su actitud impulsiva y temeraria. Cómo intentaba aconsejar a los demás en asuntos en los que ella incluso era más torpe, o la forma en la que ella lo miraba cuando él decidía alguna insensatez, dándole a entender que iría tras él, fuera donde fuera, sin ningún asomo de vacilación.

Sabía que Gajeel y Gray estaban más que molestos con la actitud que había adoptado. Pero aquella idea no se le iba de la cabeza. La necesidad que tenía con Lucy, lo traía de cabeza.

Por alguna extraña razón, había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de comprobar que ella se encontrara bien, después de aquel extraño sueño. Había sentido una necesidad que le había retorcido las entrañas, y por ese mismo motivo se encontraba encaramado allí. Cuando la había contemplado dormir plácidamente, había sentido un alivio que le había mareado hasta la cabeza.

Y con desasosiego, supo que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

·

_(Soundtrack: Utada Hikaru – Simple and Clean Instrumental Cover)_

·

Lucy inspiró de manera profunda el vapor del agua caliente. Sintió como los músculos comenzaban a relajarse, a medida que se dejaba arropar por el agua de la terma. Vislumbró a Levy reposar la cabeza hacia atrás, en un deje complacido, mientras que Erza y Juvia disfrutaban con tranquilidad.

Levy echó un brazo atrás, estirándose de manera perezosa. —Ahh… —suspiró complacida—, me hacía falta uno de estos —declaró sonrojada por el vapor.

—No me extraña —comentó Lucy, asombrada—. No me explico cómo eres capaz de tenerte en pie sin que una resaca te hinque al suelo.

Levy sonrió, complacida. —Bueno, una tiene sus mañas.

—O un buen maestro que la enseñe —susurró Erza a Juvia, conspiratoriamente. Levy infló los cachetes, de manera indignada, por lo que ignoró el comentario.

Lo cierto es que aquella mañana, después del barullo que se había formado la noche anterior, Levy había tenido la genial idea de acudir a un balneario, por lo que, emocionada, se lo había propuesto a Lucy.

En ese momento, ella se encontraba observando preocupada, desde otra mesa, a la maga de agua, que lucía completamente deprimida, y removiendo una infusión de manera mecánica.

Así que había animado tanto a la maga de agua, como a Erza, a que fueran todas juntas a tomar un descanso.

Rememoró cómo Juvia llevaba todo el día en las nubes. Preocupada, y utilizando a favor el ambiente reservado en el que se encontraban, aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Juvia —comenzó en tono suave, ganándose su atención—, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Bingo. La maga de agua había pegado un sutil respingo, pillándola desprevenida. Lucy esperó con calma, ganando en el proceso la atención de Levy y la pelirroja. Juvia suspiró con pesar, y se acarició un brazo con una mano, inquieta.

—Juvia besó ayer a Gray-sama.

De acuerdo, un momento por favor.

Se incorporó de golpe, atónita. Levy y Erza se limitaron a mirarla, boquiabiertas y asombradas por el arrojo de la chica de pelo azul.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrada— Espera un momento, no lo entiendo —declaró sintiéndose despistada—. ¿Y porqué estas tan decaída? Deberías sentirte eufórica, ¿No? Es decir…, bueno… —no supo cómo continuar.

Levy y Erza asintieron sonrojada y efusivamente, sin mediar palabra.

—Gray-sama no devolvió el beso a Juvia —declaró con pesar.

Lucy ahogó un jadeo. Ahora entendía el porqué de la actitud apática que Juvia había tenido durante todo el día. Imaginó con regocijo lo gratificante que sería zarandear sin tregua al mago de hielo del pescuezo.

La imagen de ella y Natsu mirándose con ansia le atravesó la cabeza como un rayo. Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, intentando deshacerse de las imágenes. No era momento para eso.

—Y… —no sabía por donde seguir— ¿Has intentado hablar con él?

Juvia negó lentamente con la cabeza. —Cuando Juvia se separó, Gray-sama sólo se limitó a mirarla, pero no dijo nada. Así que Juvia se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Lucy la contempló asombrada. ¿Tenía el arrojo de besarle, pero no de preguntarle? Se llevó una mano a la cara, incrédula. Juvia disponía la asombrosa capacidad de hacer las cosas al revés, como si fuera la manera más normal del mundo.

—Juvia, ¿has pensado que tal vez le cogiste desprevenido?

Lucy tomó aire con tranquilidad. Después de esto, Gray iba a deberle un buen favor. —Recuerda que ayer todos bebimos mucho, y pudo considerar que tú tampoco estabas lúcida del todo, y no quisiera aprovecharse de ti.

Juvia mantenía su actitud apagada, y empezó a juguetear con el agua de manera taciturna. —Juvia hubiese preferido que se aprovechase de ella —aseguró avergonzada.

Lucy aguantó una risa, y negó con la cabeza, de manera divertida.

—Juvia, ¿Por qué no te animas a hablar con Gray en serio? —la alentó—, después del arrojo que tuviste ayer, no pierdes nada por intentarlo, ¿no crees?

Juvia levantó la mirada, con la ilusión reestableciéndose.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Y rival de amor estaría bien con eso? —preguntó con anhelo.

—Oh —Lucy soltó una carcajada optimista—, claro que sí, estoy segura de que no habrá problema.

Sin evitarlo, Juvia saltó de un brinco sobre Lucy, para apretarla en un abrazo de oso, ante una Erza y una Levy que se carcajeaban con ganas. —¡Juvia promete que dará todo su esfuerzo! ¡Juvia promete hacer muy feliz a Gray-sama, después de recibir bendición de rival de amor!

Lucy, quien luchaba por no morir asfixiada, le daba topecitos torpes en la espalda a la maga de agua, como mostrándole su conformidad. Rió divertida. Lo que había que hacer a veces… pensó.

—¿Cuándo piensas hacer tú lo mismo?

Lucy alzó la cabeza, para encontrar a la maga de escritura mirándola con firmeza, esperando por su respuesta. Contempló como Erza también la miraba, sabiendo perfectamente de quién estaban hablando en aquella ocasión. Juvia, de manera confusa, se separó de Lucy para también mirarla con curiosidad.

Lucy se limitó a desviar la vista a su reflejo en el agua. —Es complicado —murmuró.

—Si, lo se —coincidió—. Pero si no tomas cartas en el asunto, se mantendrá igual.

Juvia se limitó a desviar la mirada de la una a la otra, como si estuviese viendo un partido, sin entender de qué estaban hablando.

Lucy frunció la boca en una línea. Los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido en la terraza pasaron a toda velocidad por su cabeza. Natsu había desaparecido después, como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Aquella mañana, cuando había llegado al gremio, lo había encontrado sentado en la barra hablando con Mira y Elfman, como si nada.

Erza suspiró. Conocía de antemano lo delicado del tema. Levy se levantó de golpe, irritada ante la pasividad de la maga celestial.

—¿¡Porqué estáis comportándoos así!? —exclamó confundida—. ¡No lo entiendo!

Erza posó una mano en el hombro de la maga de escritura, con tranquilidad. —Es suficiente —apuntó. Juvia miró preocupada a la rubia, que se mantenía en la misma posición.

Levy perdió fuerza como un globo deshinchándose, y volvió a sentarse. —Lo siento —murmuró.

Lucy sonrió con tristeza. —No te preocupes, al menos me alegro que las cosas con Gajeel estén saliendo bien.

Levy se sintió avergonzada tras el agradecimiento. Sabía que presionaba mucho a su amiga respecto al cabeza dura del tragafuegos, pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Se traían locos, por dios! Y allí estaban ellos, dejando pasar la corriente del río como si nada. Entendía las reservas de su amiga, puesto que sentía inseguridad en cuanto a los sentimientos del chico ignífugo, pero ignoraba el tema con tanto ahínco que la sacaba de sus casillas.

—¿Gajeel? —preguntó Erza con picardía.

Levy se sonrojó cual tomate maduro, para seguidamente asentir con alegría. —Ayer pasamos el día prácticamente juntos, bueno —se corrigió—, Lily también estuvo, pero fue estupendo.

Lucy, con los ánimos renovados por la alegría que sentía por su amiga, se abrazó a sus rodillas escuchándola de fondo, a la vez que se perdía en sus pensamientos. Y es que ver a Levy hablando de Gajeel con tanto entusiasmo, alegraba a cualquiera.

—Siendo un dragon slayer, no me extrañaría —rió con jocosidad la usuaria de magia de escritura—, ¿verdad, Lucy?

Lucy aterrizó de las nubes de golpe. —¿Eh? —preguntó confundida.

Levy esbozó una sonrisa pícara. —¿Perdida en las brisas _veraniegas_, _Luce_?

La aludida, sólo atinó a sonrojarse con intensidad, y quiso hundirse en el agua para no volver a salir a flote a causa del bochorno que le habían provocado las palabras de Levy.

—Decía —continuó la peliazul con diversión—, que deben ser muy intensos, por lo de su magia y todo eso, o al menos eso pienso.

Lucy ladeó la cabeza, sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

—Ya sabes —reiteró al verla tan perdida—, en tu caso es el dragon slayer del fuego al fin y al cabo, y evidente que no es de piedra. Seguro que se _encendería_ con mucha facilidad —aseguró levantando las cejas de manera sugerente.

—¿Encenderse? —preguntó con la mirada perdida.

Levy contempló como la mirada de Lucy se perdía en el agua. Volvió a sentirse mal al pensar que había vuelto a meter la pata con ella. —Perdona —espetó con rapidez—, no quería incomodarte, no me hagas caso —aseguró nerviosa.

Lucy mantuvo la mirada en el agua. —¿Porqué dices eso? —preguntó con curiosidad, animándola a continuar.

Levy dudó. —Bueno…, no lo sé. Gajeel es el dragon slayer de hierro, y ya sabes el tipo de personalidad que se gasta. Pensé que en cierto modo también estaría condicionado al tipo de magia que tiene, al ser tan especial —comentó con seguridad—. Wendy es la dragon slayer del cielo, y es tímida y amable, y ante todo espontánea, como el tiempo —aseguró—. Rogue tiene esa faceta sombría, y Sting se caracteriza por ese optimismo suyo. Pensé… —titubeó—, que Natsu al ser el dragon slayer del fuego, se encendería con facilidad en una situación tensa, o excitante, tal vez.

Lucy sintió como un mazo la golpeaba, a la vez que se levantó de un salto del agua, para acercarse a Levy como un relámpago.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó incrédula— repítelo, ¿qué has dicho? —espetó, tomándola de los hombros.

Levy, inquieta, se encogió por la manera en que su amiga la miraba. Erza y Juvia se levantaron, alarmadas ante la actitud de la maga celestial.

—¿Lo de que se encendería en una situación tensa o excitante? —repitió de manera indecisa.

Lucy soltó lentamente a la maga de escritura de los hombros, mientras dejaba que sus palabras se filtraran por su sistema nervioso.

Una cosa era que no supiera lo que a Natsu le pasaba por la cabeza, o que no supiera con certeza los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, y otra cosa era lo que había ocurrido ayer. ¡Ella no había tenido ese subidón de calor por el alcohol! ¡Había sido a causa de _él_, que estaba allí! Y una cosa era que se hubiera sentido atraído hacía ella por la situación, o que tuvieran un acercamiento intenso de manera espontánea, y otra cosa era que Natsu estuviera allí tenso o excitado con conocimiento de causa. En ese momento, no habían tenido aún ningún tipo de acercamiento, ¡Y la temperatura había subido drásticamente, porque él ya se sentía con anterioridad de esa manera! Todo este tiempo… ¿Había evitado con ella ese tipo de situación? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué la había saboteado!?

Furiosa, y con la mirada pasmada de las tres magas sobre ella, se dio la vuelta mientras se agarraba la toalla con fuerza y salía de la terma.

—¡Lucy! —gritó Erza, mientras observaba como la rubia se alejaba en una actitud que daba miedo—, ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a retorcerle el pescuezo con esa bufanda.

Lastima que a las tres magas no les dio tiempo a escuchar a dónde se dirigía.

·

·

N/A: Bien, bien.

Es cierto que en este capitulo no ha habido demasiada interacción entre ellos, pero… ¿no os quejaréis, verdad? Hay que darle las gracias a Levy, siempre en lo cierto esta chica, no sé como lo hace… xD.

Bueno, no hace falta que os afirme que el siguiente capitulo va a ser intenso, ¿verdad? Se que os he dejado con la ganas, pero por favor no me matéis, y espero que la espera (valga la redundancia) merezca la pena.

No se cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, pero planeo que no sean más de quince o veinte, así que todavía nos queda un ratito, que espero que compartamos con ganas.

Así mismo, pretendo continuar con el mismo nivel con el que comencé la historia, sin dar respiro, fufufu ^3^.

Respecto al capítulo, he de reconocer que la escena del principio es la que más me ha costado, porque la he retocado al detalle una y otra vez. Sabéis que yo voy dejando miguitas de pan, y ya advertí que mi historia se mueve en un contexto bastante más profundo. Bien, pues aquí tenéis la primera sorpresa ;). Me encanta el juego que da Zeref, aunque me ha resultado endemoniadamente difícil plasmar su personalidad, manteniendo ese toque que él tiene de calma y soberbia al mismo tiempo.

Así mismo, ya vamos introduciéndonos más a fondo en el cerebro de nuestro querido tragafuegos. Es que este chico nos va a provocar una arritmia un día…

En fin, que espero que sobretodo os haya gustado, y que hayáis disfrutado. Como en anteriores ocasiones, agradezco muchísimo a todas las personas que se han molestado en dejarme un review (velcarleo02, Johs Straiker, Guest*, MITWI, Mumi Evans Elric, 1397L y sofit-chan), y a aquellos que me han incluido en su lista de favoritos y alertas.

Y ya sabéis, los reviews son altamente bien recibidos y agradecidos, ¡Puesto que son lo que nos anima a continuar y a no flaquear, así que ya sabéis ^3^!

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	4. Instinct

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**4.- Instinto.**

·

·

—¿Puedo pasar?

Natsu contempló, con aturdimiento, a la persona que aguardaba con paciencia en el umbral de su puerta. Notaba como el cabello, aún húmedo, serpenteaba sobre sus hombros, mojándole la camiseta de tonos azules.

El conjunto lo completaba unos vaqueros cortos descosidos, junto a unas sencillas playeras.

Y tragó fuerte, a la vez que endurecía el agarre del manillar de la puerta.

—¿Natsu?

Quiso arrearse un puñetazo. Inspiró sutilmente, intentando tranquilizarse a la vez que se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar, y deseó no haberlo hecho.

Una fragancia parecida a la leche de almendras irrumpió con fuerza a través de sus fosas nasales, colmándole cada vello del cuerpo.

—¿Dónde está Happy? —preguntó, buscándole con la mirada.

Hizo un esfuerzo para encontrar su voz. —Está con Charle y Wendy.

Mierda. Deseaba con fervor que su voz no hubiese sonado tan ronca como le había parecido a él. Aquella esencia estaba quemándole la garganta, a la vez que le retorcía los huesos.

Contempló cómo Lucy tomaba asiento con serenidad en el sofá que estaba al lado de la hamaca, esperándole. Sintiendo los músculos engarrotados, cerró la puerta, y la imitó tomando asiento en la hamaca, quedando justo al frente. Con la curiosidad burbujeando, aguardó.

—Lamento haberme presentado sin avisar —comentó, apocada.

Natsu ladeó la cabeza, con la confusión inundándole el cerebro. Millones de veces había pensado que Lucy ya era extraña de por sí sola, por lo que siempre le causaba curiosidad lo que tendría rondándole la cabeza. ¿En serio? Una sonrisa ladina le creció en el rostro. Lucy, cuando le daba, era muy graciosa.

—Bueno —observó divertido—, Happy y yo nos hemos presentado (colado, mejor dicho) en tu casa sin avisar muchas veces, así que no hay problema. No creo que hayas venido a eso, ¿no? —preguntó, agrandando la sonrisa.

—La verdad es que no, pero pensé que debía decirlo —continuó, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Natsu sabía que algo la tenía inquieta, así que contestó con tranquilidad. —Está bien.

Lucy tomó aire profundamente, y le clavó la mirada. El aplomo de aquel sencillo gesto, provocó que el pulso se le disparara de manera errática.

—¿Qué pasó la otra noche?

Natsu tomó conciencia de que la sonrisa se había esfumado de un plumazo, sustituyéndola por una línea tensa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, mirando hacia un lado.

—Sabes de qué estoy hablando —continuó con firmeza.

En verdad que admiraba profundamente la valentía de esta chica. Allí estaba ella, luciendo totalmente desconcertada, pero abordando, por primera vez, un tema que los aturdía sin tregua, y que habían estado evitando durante meses.

Inquieto, se pasó una mano por el cuello.

Y es que, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué sus instintos habían despertado a causa de que estaba enamorado de ella, y que no había sido siquiera consciente de ello hasta que lo había golpeado cual puñetazo de Erza? ¿Qué la necesidad que sentía por ella lo traía de cabeza? ¿Qué consideraba aquel tema como terrorífico? Demasiado.

Suspiró, cansado.

—Sí —comentó con la voz fatigada—, lo sé.

Lucy tragó en seco. Era la primera vez que Natsu se mostraba dispuesto, y ahora no sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer. Habían estado ignorándolo silenciosamente durante meses, y tras la revelación de Levy, la adrenalina se le había disparado como el rifle de precisión de Bisca. Acelerada, y con la ansiedad retorciéndole la boca del estomago, se había plantado allí intentando desentrañar lo que ocurría en aquella cabeza dura. Ahora, se sentía perdida.

—¿Qué pasó, Natsu? —repitió, en un murmullo suave.

Natsu alzó la mirada, para contemplar como Lucy se había arrodillado en frente de él, con cuidado, y buscándole la mirada. Esto los estaba jodiendo de verdad, y eso era lo último que había querido.

—Quisiste besarme, ¿verdad?

Sentía la garganta tan reseca, que parecía que le habían metido un cargamento de arena traquea abajo. Aquella boca rellena empezaba a hipnotizarlo, y lo sabía. ¿Resultarían tan suaves como había fantaseado? Hundiéndose en desesperación, su mente le gritaba una y otra vez que no quería involucrase en algo así. Tal vez Gajeel tuviera razón, y no fuera que sintiera que ella no era la adecuada, sino que tal vez era él, el que no se sentía adecuado para ella.

—Me aturde —continuó ella, mirándole, con voz suave—. ¿A ti también te ocurre igual? —murmuró— No sé porqué, pero creo que no sentiría mínimamente nada parecido por otra persona que no fueras tú —el sonrojo le trepó acariciándole las mejillas, dándole un aspecto adorable—, pero ahora quiero saber que piensas tú, Natsu.

Con auténtica bruma colapsándole la cabeza, y con la ansiedad nadándole por las venas, rodeó su cintura con un brazo, a la vez que su otra mano viajaba hasta su nuca, para encontrar su boca con la de ella, con autentica desesperación.

Miles de veces había despertado con la sensación de que sus labios serían suaves, y dulces, como lo era ella en su totalidad. Pero era mejor. Por un demonio, ¡Era mil veces mejor! Sobre todo con la boca de ella ardiendo en respuesta. Inspiró profundamente, a la vez que la besaba con todo el fervor que había contenido en las entrañas durante meses. Adoraba a esta chica, y aunque no supiera desde cuando, lo traía sin cuidado.

Con suavidad, ella había colado sus dedos entre sus cabellos, jugando con ellos y acariciándolos con sutileza. Aquel sencillo gesto, lo había animado a acercarla más hacia su cuerpo. La quería más cerca. Quería sentirla en su totalidad. Despierta, enardecida, con sueño, malhumorada, o pensativa. Le daba lo mismo. La quería entera, durante todos los días, estaciones del año, o lo que fuera.

Con soltura, la levantó por el brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura, y la sentó sobre él, quedando ella a horcajadas encima de él. De seguir así, el calor que desprendía aquella boca iba a hacerlo perder el juicio. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? La fragancia que ella despedía le aturdía los sentidos, así que no podía estar enamorado y pensar a la vez. Punto.

Con arrojo, su mano, la ladrona, se deslizó debajo de la camiseta, acariciando despacito la piel de su espalda, por la cual había estado muriéndose de ganas por tocar. Siempre había querido hacer eso, desde que los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella habían comenzado a desbordarlo. Pero no había esperado la respuesta que ella le había dado. De manera encendida, Lucy había suspirado sin poder controlarlo en su boca, lo que le hizo perder la cabeza por completo.

Besándola sin parar en intensidad, notó cómo las manos pequeñas de ella habían viajado a su cuello, y seguían bajando hacia sus hombros, para abrazarlo enardecida. Oh dios, como deseaba tumbarla en aquella hamaca. Tenso, rompió el beso haciendo un chasquido, para tomar un poco de aire. Apreció como los ojos de Lucy, nublados en deseo, le contemplaban. Daría lo que fuera, y lo que no tenía, para que ella lo mirara siempre así. Juntó su frente a la de ella, notando el calor árido que empezaba a desprender. Oh sí, ahora sí podía decir que estaba encendido.

Clavó sus dedos en su espalda, cuando notó como ella se encaminaba a darle pequeños besos en la mandíbula, a la vez que se apretaba a él. Joder, ¿¡Porqué tenía que mostrarse tan dispuesta con él!? La conocía tanto, que le asustaba. ¿Tanto confiaba en él? ¡Ni siquiera él confiaba tanto en sí mismo como para saber con certeza que no perdería la cabeza! Los músculos empezaron a engarrotarse de manera dolorosa, y el pantalón comenzó a apretarle demasiado, sobre todo, en aquella zona tan particular. Con frenesí, se apartó para interrumpir la sesión de tortura que le estaba dando ahora en el cuello, para hundirse en aquella boca otra vez. Ella era tan suave… Era como si estuviera hecha para encajar con él, práctica y totalmente a su medida.

Con descaro, enganchó con los dientes el labio inferior de ella, de manera juguetona. Oh, como le gustaba. Estaba ligeramente más relleno que el superior, perfecto para mordisquearlo. Ella, acalorada, se movió contra él, causando la justa fricción entre los dos, para que el ahogara un gemido en su cuello, desbordado.

Hundido, y desesperado, volvió a clavarle los dedos en la cintura, provocando aquella fricción tan placentera otra vez, justo en el lugar que clamaba por atención. Y ella gimió en su oído, ocasionando que le clavara nuevamente los dedos para continuar aquel roce. Echó los brazos a su cuello, para ayudarle con la inercia del movimiento, a la vez que todo se volvía frenético.

Desinhibido, y sintiéndose embriagado, llevó una mano a su nuca, para alzarle la cabeza y poder contemplarla. Con los ojos nublados, y la boca llena y sensible de los roces que habían compartido, admiraba como ella se dejaba llevar por él, con absoluta complacencia.

Completamente desquiciado, rozó su nariz contra su hombro, buscando aquella fragancia que le volvía loco, a la vez que la fricción se volvía más salvaje, y ella empezaba a gemir sin control. Estaban en el límite, y lo sabía. Solo un poco más… Deslizó sus manos dentro de su vaquero, apretando con delirio su trasero, para comenzar a buscar desesperado el botón para desabrocharlo, y poder sentir por completo aquel olor fresco que comenzaba a emanar de ella. De manera brusca, y con la mano aún dentro del vaquero, apartó la ropa interior de ella, buscando aquel lugar que comenzaba a volverlo totalmente loco. Cuando llegó justo donde se moría por llegar, Lucy, totalmente excitada y derrotada, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, dejándose llevar por él.

Oh, su _Luce_… no pensaba darle ningún tipo de tregua, en compensación por todos aquellos meses de auténtica locura.

Con arrojo, frotó sin piedad aquella zona, húmeda y fresca, a la vez que ella soltaba un gemido estrangulado, y se apretaba contra sus hombros. Con delirio, ella se incorporó como pudo, para bajarle el chaleco hasta los codos y poder recrearse ante la imagen que tenía del muchacho.

En un arrebato, y encendido por la manera en que lo miraba, Natsu introdujo por fin el dedo, causando que ella volviese a perder la fuerza, y se dejara caer contra él de nuevo, para empezar a gemir de manera descontrolada, a la vez que él acribillaba sin piedad aquel lugar tan sensible de ella. Sin pausa, empezó a atormentarla, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de hacerle jirones aquel estupido vaquero y hundirse en ella tal como deseaba.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba succionando de manera violenta la piel de su hombro, marcándola, mientras oía de fondo los gemidos, ahora desbocados, de la chica que tenía en los brazos.

Lo sentía venir. Podía rozarlo casi con los dedos. Aquel placer que les inundaría las venas, y los dejaría satisfechos, y complacidos, sólo para poder tomar el aliento necesario para hacerle el amor como ella se merecía. Porque ella no merecía otra cosa. Merecía alguien que la desnudara y pudiera quedar maravillado ante la suavidad de su piel, o lo dulce de su boca, o lo bien que quedaría su cabello desparramado sobre su almohada. Porque no permitiría a ningún otro hombre tocarla. Ella le pertenecía. Ella era suya. Y de nadie más.

Y entonces, casi con los dientes clavándose en la piel de su hombro, se apartó aterrado de un tirón.

·

·

Lucy, sentada con el suelo bajo ella, tenía la certeza de que el mundo se había partido en dos, y la había engullido sin piedad.

Desubicada, desorientada, y con las piernas aún temblándole, apoyó las manos en el suelo, buscando algún tipo de apoyo. Notaba el pulso tan acelerado, que pensaba que estaba a punto de darle un ataque cardíaco.

Llevó la mano a su garganta, intentando controlar el pulso errático que mantenía y no desaceleraba. ¿Qué había pasado?. Ella en el umbral. Ella en el sofá. Ella arrodillada. Ella sentada encima de él, ambos gimiendo descontrolados.

Alzó la mirada bruscamente, incrédula.

Natsu se había levantado de la hamaca, y mientras le daba la espalda, se sujetaba contra la mesa, con tanta fuerza que pensaba que la partiría en dos.

Las lagrimas se arrejuntaron, traicioneras, haciendo que los ojos le escocieran del esfuerzo por retenerlas.

No lo entendía. Lo quería de una manera tan cruda y sincera que le engarrotaba los huesos y le nublaba los pensamientos. Oh, como la había mirado. Como siempre había deseado en sus más recónditos anhelos.

Avergonzada, se frotó los brazos sintiendo el frío calándose en su piel.

—¿Porqué haces esto? —preguntó, derrotada.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, se levantó para confrontarlo. Con ira, llegó hasta él, y le aventó con fuerza las solapas del chaleco, dándole la vuelta para que la mirara.

—¿¡Te resulta divertido!? ¿¡De verdad piensas que voy a creerme que no sientes _nada_!? ¡Háblame, maldita sea! —gritó con impotencia mientras lo zamarreaba con fuerza—. ¡Quiero saber porque llevas meses evitándome! ¡Porqué me besas de esa forma y me miras de manera especial, para luego desaparecer o apartarte como si fuera la peor de las blasfemias!

—Lo siento.

Lucy destensó el agarre de las solapas del chaleco, perdiendo la fuerza de manera paulatina. —¿Lo sientes…? ¿¡Que lo sientes!? —incrédula, lo miró como apretaba la mandíbula al punto de partirla— ¡Vamos, háblame! ¡Necesito saberlo! —demandó con ferocidad.

—Instinto.

Lucy lo miró, boquiabierta. —¿Insti…

—Es por nuestro instinto —repitió, sin dejarla terminar—. Los dragon slayers nos sentimos atraídos por nuestros compañeros. Cuando los encontramos, nos dominan los instintos para marcarlos como nuestros. Son nuestras parejas de por vida. De esa manera, nos empujan a reclamarlos y ligarlos a nuestra existencia. No hay segundas oportunidades. Solo nos ocurre una vez.

Lucy lo contempló, sin saber qué decir.

—Espe…

—Nuestras relaciones son más complejas que las vuestras —ya no podía parar—. Puede que nos tiremos toda una vida y no las encontremos. O podemos encontrarlas a una edad temprana. La cuestión es, que una vez que la encontramos, nuestros instintos nos dominan, instándonos a unirlos con nosotros.

Pero Lucy no lo entendía. De acuerdo que el tema de las parejas fuese enrevesado, e incluso confuso, pero… ¿Dónde estaba el problema? Es decir, ella estaba más que dispuesta a seguirlo donde quisiera que fuera, durante una vida, o todas las vidas que él estuviera dispuesto a tomar. Le daba igual haberle encontrado antes o después, o si hubiese sido hace doscientos años, dentro de tres meses, o incluso en una realidad alternativa. Lo amaba, y nada ni nadie podría arrebatarle eso.

—Un momento —pausó, aún aturdida— ¿Cuándo os ocurre eso? ¿Recién las encontráis? ¿Nada más verlos?.

Natsu inspiró con fuerza. Tenia los músculos tan engarrotados de la tensión, que sentía que si se movía, se partirían todos y cada uno de ellos. Miro como Lucy lo contemplaba, desconcertada. Lo entendía. No había querido soltarle todo aquello en una situación así. Como últimamente, las cosas entre los dos no hacían más que descontrolarse.

—Podría darse el caso. Normalmente, se desarrolla… —tragó en seco—, a causa de sentimientos ya existentes.

Lucy soltó el aire que retenía de golpe. El ya guardaba sentimientos profundos respecto a ella… ¡El la quería! Oh dios…, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, notando como le ardía por la cantidad de información. Tantos meses, tanto tiempo dudando, esperando el momento adecuado, siempre esquivo, siempre evitándola…

Un momento.

—¿Por qué me has estado evitando entonces? ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? —demandó, con la desazón hurgándole en el estómago.

—Ya te lo he dicho, para vosotros es diferente. Podéis enamoraros más de una vez —apuntó, desalentado.

Lo sintió como un puñetazo al estómago. Natsu no había querido compartirlo con ella… ¿Porque dudaba de lo que sentía por él? ¿Tan pasajera la tomaba? ¿Creía que sería capaz de sentir por otra persona lo que sentía por él?

—¿Dudas de lo que pueda sentir por ti? —preguntó en un susurro, sin podérselo creer aún.

—No es eso —apuntó con ira—. No es que lo dude, ¡maldita sea! —se llevó una mano al cabello, exasperado— No confío en las relaciones, en lo que las mueve, el amor. ¡No tengo ni idea del amor, por Mavis! ¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si te pierdo? ¿O te cansas? ¿¡Y si te enamoras de otra persona!? —continuó, desquiciado— ¡No quiero involucrarme en algo así!

—¡Eso no lo sabes! —bramó ella de vuelta— ¿¡Por qué te pones en lo peor!? ¿Crees que yo si tengo experiencia? ¡No tengo ni la más remota idea! ¡Pero tú serías el único con quien yo sería capaz de tomar ese riesgo!

—Para ti es más fácil decirlo.

Lo había visto venir, pero no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Desesperada, Lucy había cruzado su mejilla con un bofetón seco presa de la ira, haciéndole virar el rostro. No era un puñetazo de Gray, ni era algún ataque de Gildarts, o incluso alguna patada de Erza. Pero le había dolido más que ninguno.

—Más fácil para mí, ¿dices? —preguntó, siseando— ¿Crees que me ha resultado fácil venir aquí, y exponerme como lo he hecho? ¿Crees que ha resultado sencillo aguantar durante meses los pensamientos que se me acumulan en la cabeza? ¿O ponerle nombre a lo que sienta por ti? ¿Tan poca credibilidad nos das, que directamente me has aislado todo este tiempo, evitando lo que precisamente ha pasado hoy? —sorbió con fuerza por la nariz, mientras que dejaba al flequillo cubrirla el rostro— ¿No puedes respetarme lo suficiente como para dejarme a mí decidir también? —terminó en un susurro.

La garganta se le cerró en un abrazo incómodo. Por primera vez, notó el desánimo recorrerle por las venas. No es que Natsu no confiase en ella, es que no confiaba en los dos como pareja. Había millones de razones por las cuales pudiese no ser buena idea estar juntos, pero no había ni una sola que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a la razón por la cual si lo era. Pero él parecía empecinado a evitarlo a como diera lugar. Desanimada, dejó los hombros caer, mientras notaba como el desconsuelo se filtraba por su sistema nervioso.

Con las piernas pesadas, se dio la vuelta sin siquiera volver a mirarlo, y se dirigió a la puerta. —Lamento haberte robado tanto tiempo. Nos vemos mañana —y con languidez, la abrió, y salió por ella sin mirar atrás.

Ya afuera, suspiró con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran sueltas, a la vez que la brisa le entumecía las mejillas. Su cuerpo no reaccionó al estruendo que vino desde adentro.

Al final, Natsu había partido su mesa en dos.

·

·

—Juguemos a un juego.

Natsu observó a una Cana recién llegada y sonriente, pasando su baraja de cartas de una mano a otra, con una sonrisa traviesa. Un escalofrío le trepó la espalda. Esa sonrisa no solía augurar nada bueno, según la mayoría de miembros del gremio.

Sabía de antemano la capacidad de Cana para poner, con una facilidad asombrosa, en algún que otro aprieto verbal, pero a él siempre le había traído sin cuidado.

—Sabes que no creo en esas cosas —apuntó, entrecerrando los ojos de manera aburrida.

Y era cierto. Cana llevaba años intentando que se animara a que le leyera las cartas, y nunca había aceptado. No por nada en particular, sino porque era reacio a que esos trozos de cartón le dijeran cosas de él mismo mediante simples posiciones o imágenes.

Además, después de que todo se hubiera salido de control la noche pasada, su cuerpo mantenía una tensión que a duras penas podía soportar. Un ligero aroma a salado se había filtrado, reptando sin piedad a través de la puerta, que le hizo darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Preso de la impotencia, había terminado por hacer añicos la mesa.

No había podido pegar ojo. Se había tirado a la hamaca, prisionero de sí mismo. ¿¡Cómo podría mirarla ahora a la cara después de lo que le había hecho!? Era consciente de que ella no se había quejado en ningún momento, al contrario, se había mostrado más que receptiva. Y eso era lo que precisamente le tenía los nervios de punta. Y los ánimos más que estimulados, siendo sinceros.

Había recuperado una minima parte de su conciencia justo en el momento en el cual pretendía mordisquearle aquel hombro. Había una necesidad que le había retorcido las entrañas, empujándole a marcarla. Joder, él no era un animal. Se pasó una mano por la cara, sintiéndose exhausto. Por primera vez, sentía que necesitaba marcharse para poder despejarse, e intentar poner de nuevo las cosas en su sitio. No quería involucrarla en algo así. Había sido testigo en el propio gremio. Depender emocionalmente de alguien. Era cierto que había personas que se encontraban bien con ello. Bisca y Alzack, por ejemplo. No tenía mejor ejemplo que ellos dos. ¡Incluso tenían a la pequeña Asuka! Y se les veía felices. Mucho. Pero… ¿Y si no les hubiera resultado así? ¿Condenados a ver como el uno se hubiera separado del otro, sólo para quedarse mirando como se partían sus vidas para continuarlas por separado? El no quería eso. El quería a Lucy en su vida, fuera de la manera que fuera. Pero se estaban haciendo daño. Mucho más que en cualquier momento desde que se habían conocido. Habían pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles, si, pero no algo como esto. Ella era su apoyo. En cierta forma, y aunque no pudiese explicarlo correctamente, sentía que ella lo mantenía anclado al mundo.

—Creo que esta vez sí que vas a jugar —Cana amplió su sonrisa, luciendo aterradora, a la vez que se sentaba plácidamente en frente de él, junto a su adorable barril—. ¿Sabes por qué tengo la sensación de que vas a hacerlo?

Natsu esperó atento, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Porque de lo contrario, estoy segura de que a muchos les encantaría saber como tenías arrinconada a cierta maga celestial, en cierta fiesta, contra cierta pared, y con ciertas y dudosas intenciones amistosas.

Se quedó paralizado, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, y en parte, con la vergüenza inundándole los sentidos. Notaba la cara tan ardiendo, que estaba seguro que de un momento a otro entraría en combustión.

Natsu tragó duro, intentando recobrar la compostura. —¿Q-Qué…?

—Vamos, vamos —agitó una mano, como restándole importancia al asunto—. Yo estaba allí ¿Recuerdas? —continuó complacida— y de no haberos interrumpido, ese balcón hubiera acabado en llamas —apoyó los brazos en la mesa acercándose a el, buscándo intimidarle—. Si sabes a lo que me refiero, claro.

Cana volvió a lucir aquella sonrisa temible. —El juego se llama: «_¿Dónde esta Lucy?_»

Natsu alzó el cuello con tanta brusquedad que hizo un chasquido sordo. Llevaba un buen rato esperando en el gremio, y la rubia no había aparecido aún (y no era consciente de que hubiera estado tan atento a aquel detalle). Había escogido una misión cualquiera, para poder arrastrar a la rubia consigo, y poder disculparse, porque aunque en el fondo se estuviera volviendo loco por tenerla, consideraba que no había sido correcto, y al final todo se había salido de control, para no variar. Y aquello le estaba comiendo por dentro.

Se quedó contemplando a la retorcida usuaria de magia de cartas. Resopló con fuerza, hastiado. Aún notaba el calor que desprendía del rostro. Perjuró mentalmente. ¡A él le importaba un carajo lo que quisiera contar! Pero… estaba ella. Titubeó. Después de lo que había ocurrido la pasada noche, no tenía ningún derecho. Sintió como la boca se le desplomaba, del recuerdo amargo, a la vez que el abatimiento le acribillaba de nuevo sin piedad.

—Está bien —declaró con desánimo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Por un momento, Cana lo miró sorprendida de haberle pillado finalmente, y se quedó contemplándole, extrañada. Hubiera jurado que hubiera requerido de todas sus habilidades persuasivas, pero al final había resultado fácil. Incluso la otra noche se había quedado admirada (y ruborizada) después de haber sido testigo de la actitud de esos dos cuando estaban _solos_. Pero parecía que, por algún motivo, las cosas no estaban marchando bien. Su sonrisa se volvió comprensiva.

Su mano barajó las cartas con precisión y rapidez, y de un solo movimiento, las abrió en abanico sobre la mesa.

Su mirada, firme, no dejó entrever ninguna emoción.

—Escoge cinco cartas.

Natsu, aún refunfuñando, escogió cinco cartas del aquel abanico. Joder, esto era una auténtica estupidez. Aunque respetaba mucho la magia de la hija de Gildarts, era completamente reacio a este tipo de cosas.

—Bien —Cana volvió a lucir aterradora—. ¿Qué deseas saber?

Natsu ladeó la cabeza, totalmente perdido. —¿Yo? —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo— ¿Qué se supone que debería desear saber? —preguntó con inocencia.

Cana se llevó una mano al rostro. Debería haber sabido que esto no sería tan sencillo como había imaginado, y menos con el chico de cabellos rosados. Tomó aire profundamente.

—Bueno, depende de varios factores. Puedes desear saber cosas de tu pasado, de tu presente, o de tu futuro.

—Oh, entiendo. Veamos… —titubeó—, creo que me quedo con el presente.

Cana retiró las cartas que había escogido, y las separó del resto, dejándolas a un lado.

—¿Deseas saber alguna circunstancia en particular?

Natsu volvió a ladear la cabeza, pero Cana, viéndolo venir, se adelantó. —Podrían ser cosas como el trabajo, la salud, o incluso el _amor_.

Natsu sintió como el sonrojo le trepaba otra vez, pero agitó la cabeza, centrándose. —¿No puedes elegir tú por mi?

Cana suspiró. Si que se lo estaba poniendo difícil, sí. —Veamos lo que dicen las cartas por sí solas, ¿te parece?

Natsu asintió. La verdad es que no le surgía demasiado interés, así que le daba exactamente igual. Contempló como Cana puso las cartas encima de la mesa. Las cartas se cruzaban y se rozaban unas con las otras. Vio como Cana contemplaba las cartas de manera silenciosa, así que aguardó. Estaba a punto de llamar su atención, cuando Cana comenzó a hablar.

—Esto representa causas pendientes. Se han mantenido inactivas, pero están comenzando a despertar, y te está repercutiendo en tu presente. ¿Ves esta carta? —apuntó a lo que parecía un tipo con un atillo— Representa tus habilidades. Espontaneidad, fuerza, _poca_ _reflexión_… No obstante, esta invertido. Boca abajo —aclaró—, por lo que está influenciado, provocando desborde emocional, complicaciones y obstáculos.

Natsu contempló sorprendido aquella carta. El solo veía la caricatura de un tipo en una posición un tanto ridícula e inestable. ¿Dónde veía Cana todo eso? Sería cosa de su magia, claro. En cualquier caso, el vuelco que le había dado el estómago ante su suposición le había inquietado. Y no le había gustado en absoluto la sensación.

—Aquí —su dedo índice llegó hasta la segunda carta—, habla de tu espíritu. Representa la intensidad que lo compone, y simboliza tu fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo, también figura la sublevación del instinto. Cuanto más lo ignores, más se alzará.

Natsu se tensó. Esto definitivamente no le estaba gustado. Había hinchado orgulloso el pecho ante las características que Cana decía de su espíritu, para terminar desinflándose como un globo pinchado.

—¿Es que no ves nada bueno? —ironizó, cruzándose de brazos.

—En ella —apuntó a una tercera carta.

Natsu contempló la carta. Veía a una mujer contemplando un lago, con una estrella en lo alto del cielo. Miró la carta cautivado. Cana sonrió con ternura.

—Representa a tu compañera —continuó con afecto—, y simboliza claridad, perspicacia, y una gran espiritualidad. ¿Por qué me sonará? —preguntó al aire, provocando que el muchacho volviese a sonrojarse, haciéndose el sueco— Encarna el destino. La verdad. Obtendrás aquello que mereces, si eres capaz de defenderlo. Simboliza el saber qué hacer. Es la oportunidad que tienes en esta existencia de ser feliz.

Natsu contempló la carta sin aliento. ¿Todo eso representaba _ella _para él?

—Pero… —su tonó cambió a uno preocupado, provocando que él alzara la vista de la carta alarmado—, esto, está aquí.

Su dedo se posó en una cuarta carta, que mostraba a un tipo con alas con una especie de instrumento musical entre las manos. Natsu pensó que tendría a algún exceed, como Happy, sujetándolo desde la espalda.

—Juicio. Vacilación. Debilidad. Y separación —concluyó—. Representa el punto de inflexión. Todo lo que tiene un principio, tiene un final. Guarda relación con tu causa pendiente. Al parecer, se ha postergado durante demasiado tiempo. Será inevitable.

Natsu se rascó la mejilla, confundido. No había entendido nada. Miró a Cana, que seguía mirando esa carta como si quisiese destriparla.

—Bien, hemos terminado —concluyó, sonriente—. No ha sido para tanto, ¿verdad?

—Oh, bueno, no he entendido la mitad, así que supongo que está bien.

—Bueno —comentó, pensativa—, la verdad es que tú no crees en estas cosas, ¿No?, así que realmente no tienes porqué tener en cuenta ni una palabra de lo que te he dicho.

Natsu asintió, inseguro, sin saber muy bien dónde quería llegar Cana. En fin… Se levantó, a la vez que llamaba a Happy en el proceso, por lo que el exceed se acercó raudo a donde se encontraban.

—Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

Miró nuevamente a Cana. —A buscar a Lucy. Mira ha tomado apunte del encargo, así que estaremos fuera durante unos días —comentó, despreocupado.

—Bueno, has jugado a mi juego, ¿Recuerdas? así que lo prometido es deuda —apuntó con voz neutral.

Natsu miró a Cana con curiosidad, y recordó el nombre que ella le había dado a aquel confuso entretenimiento de cartas.

—Lucy se ha ido con Juvia a una misión. Se han marchado esta mañana.

En un principio, el juego le había resultado divertido para reírse un rato a costa del dragon slayer de fuego. Ahora, no le resultaba tan divertido, sino todo lo contrario. Le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca. Contempló los hombros de Natsu caer en desánimo, a la vez que apretaba un puño con fuerza. Debía haberlo intuido.

Contempló como Happy revoloteaba, silencioso y preocupado, alrededor del chico, al cual en aquel momento su flequillo le tapaba el rostro.

—Ya veo —volteó a mirar al gato alado de manera rauda, y sin expresión alguna—. Vámonos, Happy.

El gatito mantuvo la mirada en su amigo durante unos instantes, y se elevó hasta reposar en su cabeza. —Aye, sir —declaró con complicidad.

·

·

Cana contempló cómo el perfil del tragafuegos abandonaba el salón del gremio, y suspiró con profundidad. Pero mira que ese chico llegaba a ser despistado. Apretó con dureza la última carta que aún guardaba en su mano. Ni siquiera ella se había atrevido a profundizar en ella, tras el escalofrío que había sentido nada mas tocarla. Y era la primera vez que algo así le había ocurrido.

Se atrevió a vislumbrar de nuevo la imagen que contenía. Un trono de hierro, de aspecto afilado y aterrador, reposaba justo en el centro. Y una llave pequeña, de apariencia frágil, justo encima del asiento.

Sobresaltada, dejó la carta boca abajo con fuerza encima de la mesa.

Por primera vez, se había sentido atemorizada de vislumbrar demasiado.

·

·

N/A: Horrores. ¡Me ha costado horrores sacarlo!

Bien, después de mi mini-lapsus, continuemos. Supongo que imaginareis que la escena subida de tono entre nuestros queridos protagonistas ha sido la que más me ha costado sacar adelante. Espero no haberos defraudado, aunque haya terminado como el rosario de la aurora (?).

No os desaniméis, sabéis que yo no decaigo en mi empeño ;).

Aún así, he disfrutado muchísimo con la interacción de Cana. He estudiado con profundidad el significado de cada carta, así como su posición, y lo que pueda representar, así que espero que haya quedado tan bien como la sensación que a mi me ha dejado, siempre desde el respeto. Ahora si, tener muy en cuenta la predicción de Cana, porque si bien no he destripado la historia, he dejado muchas pistas al respecto, así que aquí os dejo el primer quebradero de cabeza ;). Y es que la hija de Gildarts me parece fantástica.

Espero con ánimos vuestros jugosos reviews respecto a lo que pensáis de la predicción de Cana, puesto que me interesa muchísimo saber la impresión que os ha dejado, y espero con ansias vuestras teorías.

Como habréis podido comprobar, seguimos subiendo en intensidad. Tranquilos, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que nuestro dragon slayer de fuego y nuestra maga celestial se vuelvan a encontrar. A ver si en este lapso de tiempo, cada uno por su lado, reflexionan en profundidad y nos dan una alegría, ¿no?.

Fufufufu, ¡ni siquiera yo misma me atrevería a predecirlo!

Por cierto, puede que sea una impresión mía, pero si alguien ha visto el reciente capítulo del manga (418), me ha dejado con una sensación de que Natsu y Lucy lucen mucho como los míos, fufufufu, que ilusión ^3^.

En fin, que ante todo, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, así que vuelvo a dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han incluido en la lista de favoritos y alertas, y sobre todo, a los que me habéis dejado un review (a Light Kira Yagamy, MITWI, Mumi Evans Elric, ToriiLavinge, Little Lezz y a mi querida Eru Shiro-San, que sigue en cabeza en la lista del puesto número uno del review más largo ^3^). Gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros, ¡así que ya sabéis! ¡espero vuestros reviews!

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	5. Fissure

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**5.- Grieta.**

·

_(Soundtrack: Key Sounds Label – Town, Flow of Time, People)_

·

Lucy se apretó con fuerza a sus piernas.

Se encontraba sentada en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Aunque la habitación estuviera sumida en la oscuridad, distinguía el perfil de su compañera descansando apaciblemente en la cama contigua a la suya, gracias a la luz nocturna que se filtraba por la ventana.

En cierta manera, agradecía interiormente a la maga de agua el hecho de que no le hubiera realizado ninguna pregunta al respecto, después de que ella casi le suplicara aquella mañana que la acompañase a una misión. En principio, Juvia la había mirado sorprendida por el ofrecimiento, pero al segundo había aceptado acompañarla. Llevaban casi una semana de jornada, y a Lucy le parecía como si hubiera sido ayer.

Se abrazó un poco más, con impotencia. Por primera vez, desde el día en que puso un pie en Fairy Tail, se sentía sola y perdida. No sabía demasiado bien que había ocurrido, pero si comprendía muy bien el dolor que le había dejado. Pulsaba, se enroscaba, subía, bajaba… no importaba qué hiciera, o lo mucho que se obligara a pensar en otra cosa. Apoyó su frente sobre sus rodillas, dejando caer la cabeza.

Al final, la situación que habían provocado entre los dos había terminado por estallar, arrasando con todo a su paso. Si hubiese sabido lo que ocurriría, jamás hubiese puesto un pie en el umbral de aquella puerta. En su recuerdo, la había hecho sentirse tan inflamada, que en aquel momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo que la tomara en aquella hamaca. O en el sofá, o en el suelo, o incluso contra la pared. ¿Qué importaban aquellos detalles, cuando uno se sentía querido y amado de esa manera? Pero al final, del suelo había surgido una grieta, que la había engullido sin piedad.

¿Esto era lo que ocurría cuando te rompías por dentro? Quiso hacer una mueca por la ironía de sus pensamientos, pero hasta para eso se quedó a medio camino.

Lo entendía. De verdad que lo hacía. Y eso era lo que precisamente la tenia tan jodida en el fondo. En parte, entendía las palabras de Natsu. Ella no se encontraba en su misma posición. Era cierto. Pero no por eso significaba que sus sentimientos fueran menos, o más débiles. O que fueran a cambiar con facilidad. Y no es que Natsu no confiase en ella, no. No confiaba en el sentimiento que pudiera ligarlos a ese nivel. Sabía de antemano que a Natsu, el tema del amor y demás, le había traído siempre sin cuidado. También habría tenido que ser complicado para él, con lo cabeza–dura y despistado que era, pero… ¿apartarlo así, sin más? ¿Sin siquiera intentarlo? ¿Desde cuando Natsu no se arriesgaba con algo o con alguien? Creía tan a pies juntillas en los demás que en ocasiones se había tenido que morder la lengua y cuidarle desde la silenciosa atención. Por esos detalles, en los que en ocasiones le gustaría mandarlo a volar, se había enamorado de él. De su amabilidad, de su carácter irascible e infantil, y sobre todo de su nobleza para con los demás, fuera quien fuera.

Hipó con fuerza, intentado retener las lágrimas. Había sido una cobarde, si, ¿y qué? No había tenido valor de quedarse allí, sabiendo que él aparecería tarde o temprano, ¡Y menos con lo que había ocurrido en menos de veinticuatro horas! Con la angustia contorsionando sus pensamientos, había tomado una misión cualquiera con Juvia y había huido. Y no se sentía orgullosa, no. Una parte de sí misma, sentía vergüenza. Su madre no la había enseñado para que se comportara así, pero por dios, ¡Era humana! Había sentido tanto pánico, que casi le había faltado enganchar a la maga de agua bajo el brazo, y salir corriendo como si estuviera persiguiéndola el mismísimo demonio.

Incluso Mira se había sorprendido al ver que se marchaban sin nadie más acompañándolas, pero por algún motivo, la adorable joven de melena blanca no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Tal vez, había sido a causa de la intranquilidad que había reflejado su rostro. Lo cierto es que daba igual.

Así que allí se encontraba ella.

Sus hombros temblaron con fuerza, a medida que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin control. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, alguien le estaba ofreciendo un pañuelo en un gesto suave. Alzó el rostro, para encontrarse a una Juvia contemplándola totalmente angustiada. Lucy se restregó con fuerza los ojos con el brazo, para ocultarlas, pero no paraban de salir.

—Juvia no necesita ser muy inteligente para saber que algo va mal, pero si es lo suficientemente lista como para saber que en ocasiones es mejor no preguntar, ¿No crees, rival de amor? —preguntó en tono gentil.

Lucy hipó a la vez que le salía una risa corta y estrangulada. Adoraba a esta chica, aunque estuviese loca de atar. —Si, yo también lo creo así —aseguró.

—Por ese motivo, Juvia esperará a que rival de amor cuente lo que desee contar. Y en caso de que no desee contar nada, Juvia se mantendrá aquí.

Lucy estrujó con fuerza el pañuelo de tela, agradeciendo enormemente la gentileza de Juvia. Es que esa chica valía su maldito peso en oro, y ¡Ay de Gray como siguiera haciendo el imbecil con ella! ¡Lo mataría! ¡De verdad que lo haría! ¿La estupidez sería contagiosa entre el género masculino de su gremio? Porque con menudos dos descerebrados habían topado las pobres… ¡Amigos tenían que ser!

—Gracias, Juvia.

Juvia negó lentamente con la cabeza. —En cierto modo, tú enseñaste a Juvia a pensar así. Además —continuó, de forma altanera—, ¿qué haría Juvia si rival de amor cambiase de parecer? ¡No podría arriesgar nuevamente a Gray-sama! —dramatizó, llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra a la cara.

Lucy soltó una carcajada sincera. La primera, desde lo que le parecía una eternidad.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado —comentó de manera despreocupada.

Esta vez, Juvia se llevó ambas manos a la cara, con un gesto de pánico. —¡Oh, no! ¡Entonces Juvia tendría que haber dejado a rival de amor con sus lágrimas!

Lucy volvió a reír con fuerza, mientras contemplaba como Juvia debatía consigo misma, como si no hubiese nadie más en la habitación. Es que esta chica no tenía remedio. Pero aún así, la quería como a una hermana. Con la sinceridad aplastante que la caracterizaba, en cierta forma la admiraba. Era la primera persona con la que se había cruzado, a la cual no le importaba declarar su amor a los cuatro vientos, una y otra vez. Y aunque no hubiera obtenido resultados, aún seguía y seguía, sin flaquear. Admiró con una sonrisa el perfil de Juvia, y deseó tener su misma fuerza de voluntad frente a aquellos sentimientos.

Una mano en su hombro la sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos. Juvia la miraba de manera serena. Y Lucy, sin poder aguantarlo más, las lágrimas y el llanto se soltaban por fin sin control.

·

·

—Deja que Juvia lo ahogue —suplicó de manera terrorífica.

Lucy se llevó una mano a la cara, rendida. Le había contado a grandes rasgos a la maga de agua lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Natsu, sin entrar en _demasiados_ detalles (y mira que le había costado hacerla entender que no estaba interesada en el mago de hielo), y casi había tenido que pararla en más de una ocasión para que no saliera a buscar al dragon slayer de fuego con intenciones asesinas.

Lucy negó suavemente con la cabeza. —No es necesario. Y tampoco sería correcto. Él es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Sé que lo entiendes, Juvia.

Juvia suspiró suavemente, a la vez que tomaba asiento al lado de la maga celestial. Le dolía que sus amigos no estuviesen bien, pero reconocía que era un asunto entre ellos dos, y por mucho que quisiera, meterse en medio podría ser perjudicial y poner todo aún más patas arriba.

—En cierto modo, creo que Natsu-san y Gray-sama tienen muchos rasgos en común.

Lucy la miró sorprendida por la comparación.

—Juvia conoce el motivo por el cual Gray-sama nunca la dice nada.

Esta vez, Lucy la miró boquiabierta. —¿Qué? ¿Lo sabías?

Juvia asintió levemente. —Gray-sama se siente solo. Ha perdido a casi toda la gente que le importaba. Juvia cree que Gray-sama prefiere mantenerse así, a implicarse emocionalmente con alguien, por temor a perderla también. Juvia opina que no desea pasar por eso de nuevo, y por ese motivo, nunca hace nada con Juvia.

Lucy miró a su amiga, sin aliento. Lo que decía tenía mucho sentido, y más tratándose de Gray. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, Gray siempre había maldecido a los cuatro vientos cada vez que Juvia se colgaba de él con intenciones más que cariñosas. Pero nunca le había dicho que no. Si realmente no la quisiera, podría habérselo dejado claro hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no lo había hecho. Ni una palabra al respecto. Sin poder evitarlo, se le hinchó la venita de la frente, a la vez que apretaba el puño. De repente, le habían entrado ganas de noquear al mago de hielo de un simple gancho de derecha. Y de paso, al tragafuegos también.

—Tal vez Natsu-san también se sienta de la misma forma. En cierto modo, él solo tiene a ex-rival de amor, y ex-rival de amor, solo tiene a Natsu-san. Porque lo que hay entre los dos, es diferente de lo que tienen con los demás. Puede pensar, que si algo va mal, pierda a ex-rival de amor también. Y puede que sea algo que no quiera permitirse. En ocasiones, Juvia ha pensado que tienen una conexión que no se puede explicar. Es algo que sus dos amigos comparten. Puedes creer que lo estás viendo, pero a la vez no lo ves. No se palpa, ni se oye, pero… está ahí. En cualquier caso, la opinión de Juvia no es importante aquí. Lo importante es, lo que decida hacer ex-rival de amor.

Lucy desvió la mirada a sus rodillas, y apretó sus manos en puños. Tenía que hacérselo ver. No, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba hacerle entender lo mucho que significaba para ella. Porque en el fondo, sabía que solo él podría haberla encontrado aquel día, en el que se vieron por primera vez. Porque lo quería. No sabía ni cuándo, ni cómo, ni dónde le había pasado, pero le daba igual. Y si tenía que discutir con él hasta que se rompiese la garganta y lo entendiera, lo haría. Porque lo amaba. Y aunque estuviese reacio a involucrarse con ella a ese nivel, le haría ver que no se rendiría. Esta vez, era su turno de tirar de él, y se prometió a sí misma que jamás volvería a soltarse.

Y levantó la vista hacia Juvia, completamente decidida.

·

·

—¡Nyaa~! ¡No puedo más!

Happy se lanzó de cualquier modo al lecho de hojas frescas que se había preparado. Se acomodó con gustito, mientras contemplaba cómo los pescaditos tornaban a un color tostado, gracias a las llamas de la fogata, y se le hizo la boca agua. Contempló a Natsu sentado, con la espalda recostada sobre un tronco hueco, mirando con desinterés el fulgor que despedía la lumbre. Desde que se habían marchado, había entrado en un estado de ánimo más despistado de lo normal. Y eso ya era realmente preocupante. Suspiró de manera dramática. Natsu podía llegar a ser realmente terco cuando se lo proponía. Debatió consigo mismo, preocupado, sobre si su magia ígnea también le podría estar afectando al cerebro, pero descartó la idea en seguida.

—Nee~ Natsu —comenzó—. ¿Porqué no ha venido Luce con nosotros?

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Natsu le devolvió la mirada, recién caído de las nubes. —Ya oíste a Cana, se fue a una misión con Juvia.

Happy mulló las hojas, buscando una postura más cómoda. —Si, pero ¡no nos dijo nada! —replicó desanimado.

—Si, lo sé.

Happy contempló como Natsu volvía a perderse entre las lenguas de fuego, y tensó los bigotes, disgustado. Conocía el ambiente tan extraño que se había formado entre Natsu y Luce desde hacía un tiempo atrás.

—Al final, te has dado cuenta.

Natsu alzó la vista de nuevo, sorprendido. —¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—Te gusta —declaró con aplomo—. Y tú a ella seguro también. Llevo diciéndolo desde hace siglos y nunca me escuchabas.

Natsu miró al exceed sin aliento, y suspiró a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. —Si —murmuró.

Happy esperó. —¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

Happy se llevó una patita a la cara, irritado. —¡Pues que tendrás que decírselo! Estar _juntos_. ¡Las parejas hacen eso!

Natsu bufó. —Ya hemos hablando. Y no estamos juntos. Somos amigos. Seguiremos siéndolo –explicó tozudamente.

Happy se levantó, incrédulo. —¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? —declaró, confundido— Tú la quieres, ¿no? ¡Estoy seguro de que Luce también te quiere! Sino, ¡yo hablaré con ella!, ¡Luce es muy comprensiva! ¡Seguro que ella entiende! —afirmó.

Natsu admiró en silencio la manera en que Happy defendía a la rubia. Sabía cuanto estimaba a Lucy.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté respecto a la conversación que tuve con Gajeel hace unos meses?

El gatito azul asintió, aún confundido. —¿Esa en la que te explicó las relaciones con respecto a los dragon slayers?

Natsu asintió. —Bueno, pues me ha ocurrido con ella.

Happy le mantuvo la mirada. —No me sorprende —cruzó las patitas y se sentó de golpe otra vez, ofuscado—. Ya te he dicho antes que nunca me escuchabas. Aún así, no entiendo. Si te gusta, y tú a ella ¿Por qué no seríais pareja?, ¿Es que no quieres pedírselo? Si es porque crees que Luce no podría con tu desorden, o con lo mucho que te mueves durmiendo, ¡Estoy seguro de que ella podría manejarlo! —lo animó.

Natsu sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. —No es eso. He sido yo quien lo he decidido así.

Happy se mantuvo estático. —Pero… no lo comprendo —declaró confundido—. Gajeel dijo que el instinto es quien os marca vuestra compañera. ¡Y es Luce! ¡Siempre supimos que sería Luce! ¿Por qué has decidido una cosa así? ¡Podríais sufrir! ¡Yo no quiero eso! —exclamó alterado.

—No quiero involucrarnos en algo como eso. Por eso, creo que lo mejor es mantenerse así —aclaró, con voz neutral.

Happy lo miró con molestia. —Entonces, supongo que también has tenido en cuenta lo que Luce quiere, ¿ne~?

Natsu le devolvió la mirada, como un pistoletazo, también molesto. —Eso no tiene nada que ver —replicó, obcecado.

—¡Claro que tiene que ver! —replicó otra vez, con enfado— ¡Estás asustado! ¡Estás asustado porque algún día podría dejarnos, pero Luce no haría algo así! ¡Estoy seguro de que Luce también está asustada! ¡_Luce_ siempre será nuestra _nakama_!

Natsu contempló como los ojitos de Happy temblaban por las lágrimas contenidas, mientras sus orejitas se orientaban hacia abajo, desanimadas. Y un sentimiento de culpa le aplastó con saña. Se levantó, para acercarse hasta donde se encontraba el exceed. Cogió un par de pescados de la fogata, y se dejó caer al lado de su compañero.

—Eres un tonto —masculló Happy, intentando retener las lágrimas.

Natsu sonrió con cansancio. En las últimas semanas, había varias personas que opinaban de la misma forma. Puede que incluso él mismo también. —Si.

Acercó un pescadito ensartado al exceed, quien lo tomó con recelo.

—Tienes razón —declaró Natsu, contemplando la lumbre. Happy alzó la vista, sorprendido—. Me da miedo. Me da miedo profundizar a ese nivel con Luce. A veces, pienso que yo no soy adecuado para ella. Puede que por ningún motivo en particular, pero lo hago. He experimentado lo que es perder a alguien querido, si, pero no a esa escala. Y aquí —dirigió un dedo a su sien—, tengo la sensación de que ya lo he experimentado con anterioridad.

—Pero, tú no has estado nunca con nadie, ¿Verdad? —respondió Happy— así que a lo mejor tú mismo te estás creando una razón para no hacerlo. Luce es rara —Natsu asintió, totalmente de acuerdo—, pero… pienso que nadie más que ella sabría llevarte. ¡Y su cama es blandita! —recordó, emocionado— y aunque tenga un genio de mil demonios cuando está enfadada, y en esos momentos me dé el mismo miedo que Erza, es cariñosa, y amable.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa tranquila ante las palabras de Happy, y a continuación, mostró una mueca. —Estoy seguro de que le encantará saber cómo la defiendes —soltó airado.

Happy lo miró aterrorizado. —¿¡Qué!? ¡No es cierto!

—Pues yo pienso que sí —clavó los dientes en su trozo de pescado, degustándolo.

—¡No es verdad!

—Lo has hecho.

—¡Te digo que no!

—Seguro que se pone contenta.

—¡Pues yo le diré que te _enciendes_ cuando murmuras su nombre durmiendo!

Natsu se dio un golpe fuerte en el pecho, para pasar el trozo de pescado que se le había quedado atorado, y miró a Happy sintiendo un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas. —¡Eso es mentira! —bramó con fuerza.

—No lo es… —el rostro de Happy se volvió tétrico, y llevo sus patitas a la boca—, se guss~tan —murmuró arrastrando la lengua.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sí que lo es —Happy infló el pecho, orgulloso.

—¡Que no!

·

·

Lucy dejó caer con desgana su bolsa de viaje en la entrada, y se arrastró hacia el cuarto de baño, completamente agotada. Escoltar a la hija de aquel noble había resultado extenuante, sobre todo, porque la _señorita-yo-no-quiero-continuar _no lo había puesto nada fácil, y porque finalmente aquella pandilla de maleantes habían intentando asaltarlas en el camino. Hacía un par de horas que ella y Juvia habían entrado por la puerta del gremio, y tras dejar a Juvia contando a Mira y a los demás cómo había resultado, se había despedido de ellos para tomar un merecido descanso. Mientras se sacaba el jersey verde oliva por la cabeza, recordó la singular mirada que le había sostenido Cana en todo momento. Extrañada, la había levantado alegremente la mano, a forma de saludo, pero sólo recibió la mirada penetrante de la usuaria de magia de cartas.

En fin, puede que no tuviese un buen día. Se desenganchó la orquilla del cabello, dejándola encima de la repisa, y se agachó para llenar la bañera de agua bien caliente. Lanzó de cualquier manera la falda al cesto que tenía para la ropa sucia, y en ropa interior, se dirigió a buscar su neceser que aún se encontraba en su bolsa de viaje. Se quedó estática, cuando se topó con Natsu sentado en su cama, contemplándola de manera aturdida.

—¡Kyaaa~!

Y Natsu cayó noqueado de un gancho de derecha.

·

·

—¡Me vas a matar un día, mujer! —bramó con fuerza, mientras Lucy le aplicaba un algodón empapado en alcohol en el pómulo izquierdo.

—¡Esto es culpa tuya! —vociferó colérica— ¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no entres por la ventana, ¡y que llames a la puerta como las personas normales!

—¡No sabía que ibas a bañarte!

—¡Por eso mismo deberías haber llamado a la puerta!

—¡No sabía si estabas!

—¡Pues haber preguntado!

—¡Quería verte! ¡Auch~!

Lucy tragó con fuerza, y murmuró una disculpa a la vez que retiraba rápidamente el algodón. No se había esperado que Natsu le dijera que quería verla, así como así, y del nervio había aplicado demasiada presión. Necesitaba centrarse. Cuando había salido a buscar sus cosas, y lo había encontrado allí sentado encima de su cama como si nada, el estomago le había dado un vuelco y las piernas se le habían paralizado. Hacía casi una semana y media que no se veían, y le parecía que había sido una eternidad. No era consciente de cuanto lo había echado de menos. Aquella tarde, de casualidad, había escuchado por parte de Lissana que Natsu había salido a una misión con Happy, relacionada con un monstruo que asolaba a una pequeña aldea, y que habían vuelto hacía un par de días. Desconocía el motivo por el cual habían tomado una salida ellos solos, pero le había restado importancia.

Con vergüenza, recordó otra vez que la había visto en ropa interior.

"_Quiso verte con menos ropa aún"_

Tragó duro, al ver como su propia mente la traicionaba, y se sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, intentando despejarse. No era bueno recordar precisamente _aquello_, en _ese_ momento. Aterrizó de sus pensamientos, cuando la mano de Natsu había cogido su muñeca, retirando el algodón de la mejilla.

—Quería hablar contigo —murmuró.

Lucy tragó duro otra vez. Mierda. No estaba preparada. ¡Aún no! Si bien había tomado la determinación de no rendirse, ¡aún no se sentía preparada mentalmente! Tomó profundamente aire, y dejó el algodón de nuevo en el botiquín. Y al volver a mirarle, reparó sin querer en su cabello rosa.

—Pero… ¿qué te ha pasado? —preguntó, incrédula.

Natsu tenía el cabello lleno de ramitas, hojas, polvo, y alguna sustancia desconocida y viscosa, que le daba un aspecto aterrador.

—Ah, ¿eso? —bufó, irritado, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos— he tenido un percance en el bosque, dónde pescaba con Happy.

Lucy suspiró. Es que esos dos no tenían remedio. Miró con atención su cabello de nuevo, y esbozó una sonrisa tranquila. Se levantó animada, a la vez que le tiraba de un brazo.

—Ven, voy a lavarte esa cabeza dura, anda.

Natsu la contempló por un momento, desencajado. —¿Qué? —intentó soltarse, nervioso— no, ni hablar.

·

·

Cuando Natsu quiso darse cuenta, estaba sentado en una banqueta en el cuarto de baño, sin chaleco, y sólo con sus bermudas bombachas. Nervioso, veía a Lucy rondar por su alrededor, debatiendo la mejor manera de _meterse_ en su cabeza.

Con suavidad, le reclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, y no pudo evitar un respingo cuando ella introdujo los dedos con suavidad entre los mechones, provocándole cosquillas a causa del champú. Olisqueó la esencia de aquel jabón. Menta mezclada con albaricoques. No era el olor de Lucy. Con una sonrisa borracha, llegó a la conclusión de que el aroma de Lucy era completamente natural. Tal como a él lo enloquecía. Preocupado, cayó en la cuenta de que no era la mejor idea estar encerrado con ella en aquel cuarto, con sus manos _metidas_ en su cabeza, y con el vapor del calor mareándole los sentidos.

Con gusto, notó los dedos de Lucy frotar suavemente, a la vez que le quitaba las ramas y las hojillas con paciencia. Y le faltó gruñir del gusto, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, y olvidaba lo que estaba pensando.

—¿De qué querías hablarme?

Natsu abrió los ojos, y por unos instantes se mantuvo en silencio.

Recordó en seguida como Happy y él se habían acercado al gremio, orgullosos de la cesta de pesca que habían conseguido aquella tarde, y dispuestos a alardear de sus aptitudes.

Nada más entrar, se habían topado con una Juvia sentada, hablando tranquilamente con Gray y Erza. Había caído en la cuenta, de que si Juvia estaba allí, _ella_ también había llegado.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Happy había salido corriendo con la cesta, llamando la atención de Charle, que estaba sentada con Wendy y Romeo. Y sin poder evitarlo, había sonreído agradecido, y se había escabullido hacia el departamento de la chica.

Y menudo recibimiento había tenido. Sonrió, medio divertido. En el fondo, se lo había merecido.

—Lo siento mucho.

Lucy paró de frotar los cabellos, paralizada.

—Lo siento —repitió—, no tenía que haber reaccionado de la forma en que lo hice, y tampoco tuve en cuenta cómo podías sentirte. Al día siguiente, te esperé en el gremio, porque buscaba disculparme contigo. Pero te habías ido con Juvia. Y… bueno, eso.

Lucy lo rodeó lentamente, hasta ponerse en frente de él, y no a sus espaldas como se encontraba hasta hacía unos momentos. Suspiró, y retomó la tarea, volviendo a frotar con cuidado los mechones rosados.

—Me dolió que pensaras que para mí fue algo fácil —comenzó con voz suave—. Sé que durante un tiempo no nos hemos encontrado bien el uno con el otro, a causa de lo que estaba pasando. Y cuando parece que por fin decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto, me encuentro con que ya habías tomado una decisión por los dos —aclaró, dolida—. Sé que no estoy en tu misma situación, Natsu —paró de frotar y lo miró a los ojos, atenta—, pero no por eso permitiré que pienses que lo que yo pueda sentir por ti sea efímero o pasajero. Jamás.

Natsu la miró sin aliento, notando como un calorcito se le retorcía en el vientre. Ella retomó su quehacer, completamente enfocada en su cabello. Se inclinó hacia adelante, para acceder mejor a su nuca, provocando que su pecho quedara más cerca de su rostro. Cerró los ojos, sofocado, a la vez que el aroma de ella volvía a incitarle los sentidos. Con delicadeza, ella había tomado la ducha, y se la pasaba por la cabeza aclarándole el jabón. Empezó a inspirar de manera irregular. Y es que una Lucy descalza, y enfundada en unos sencillos pantaloncillos cortos holgados y una camiseta larga de tirantes, le estaba causando auténticos estragos.

Cuando terminó de aclararle la cabeza, notó como algo mullidito le revolvía el cabello. Volvió a abrir los ojos, mientras que se quedaba contemplando como ella parecía enfocada en su labor. Quería a esta chica a rabiar, y de una manera incontrolable. Quedó hipnotizado por la manera en que ella inconscientemente se mordía el labio, concentrada en el movimiento de la toalla.

Lucy ahogó un jadeo, cuando se vio lanzada hacia adelante sin cuidado, cayendo encima del dragon slayer de fuego. Apoyó una mano en su pecho, para incorporarse, y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. Y es que Natsu se había quedado hipnotizado mirándole la boca, mientras sus manos viajaban hacia su espalda baja. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, a la vez que reconocía la misma sombra que se removía en sus ojos verdes, aturdiéndola. Conocía esa sensación. Era el mismo deseo que les había embargado antes de que él le hubiese arrasado la boca en un suspiro. Porque se había bebido sus jadeos, y había succionado su piel como si quisiera tatuarla.

Y es que había mantenido un cardenal en su hombro durante casi cuatro días, desde que parecía que él había encontrado algún gusto particular en aquella zona.

El vientre se le retorció de pura necesidad, cuando él se apretó contra sus piernas, mientras le clavaba los dedos de necesidad. Metió los dedos entre sus cabellos, a la vez que se estrechaba hacia él, y depositó un beso suave en el labio inferior de él. Impaciente, Natsu se encajonó entre sus piernas, a la vez que viajó con rapidez hasta su boca, para besarla con desesperación. No recordaba lo calido que se sentía su cuerpo. Inspiro profundamente por la nariz, para alargar aquella dulce agonía todo lo que pudiera. Sin cuidado, Natsu agarró la parte inferior de la camiseta, y tiró de ella hacia arriba, dejándola con el sujetador a la vista y en pantaloncillos. Admiró con la boca seca aquel estomago plano, y la suave curvatura que dibujaban sus pechos y su cuello. Tragó en seco, intentando tranquilizarse, pero no pudo. Deseaba demasiado a la chica que tenía en los brazos.

Con la garganta quemada, la inclinó hacía sí mismo, y comenzó a acariciarle las costillas con la nariz. Estaba seguro de que un día aquella fragancia lo volvería loco. Comenzó a succionar suavemente la piel de esa zona, causando que ella tomara una bocanada de aire, de la tensión que comenzaba a invadirla. Con valor, dirigió una de sus manos bajo la tela del sujetador, para comprimir aquella sección de piel blandita. Y es que comenzaba a sentirse tentado de quitarle aquel trozo de tela de un tirón, para probar con la boca lo suave que tendría la piel del pecho.

Agobiado, se levantó a la vez que la cogía del talle, provocando que ella se sujetara de la cintura con sus piernas. En un arrebato, la había arrinconado entre la puerta y él, mientras que ella se aferraba a su cuello con desesperación. Sintió sus dedos clavándose en sus hombros como si temiera ser arrancada del hueco entre su cuerpo y la puerta. ¡Ja! Como si él fuese a dejar que alguien la sacase de allí. Con delirio, notó como la parte más sensible de su cuerpo se comprimía contra el de ella, y su cerebro comenzó a apagarse, a la vez que ella comenzaba a moverse contra él, sumida en delirio.

Con la urgencia comprimiéndole la cabeza, tiró de unos de los tirantes del sujetador hacia abajo, provocando que se descubriera un pecho. La agarró de la espalda, y se hundió en el pecho, succionando con placer aquel puntito de carne rosado y erguido. Y Luce gimió fuerte en su oído. ¿Era él, o empezaba a hacer demasiado calor en aquel maldito cuarto? Porque las manos de Luce hurgando por cada trozo expuesto de su piel lo estaban perdiendo.

Le hubiese gustado llegar hasta la cama de ella, pero ya tendría tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaba, la puerta tampoco estaba tan mal. Y sentir las piernas en su cintura tampoco, o como se comprimía su piel contra la suya. Y es que se sentía literalmente ardiendo por dentro. Y haría que ella ardiese con él. Succionó de manera violenta la piel de su pecho, provocando que ella gimiese con fuerza otra vez.

Una serie de golpes cortos lo distrajo momentáneamente, pero en seguida se enfocó en seguir intentando desabrochar aquel endemoniado sujetador para liberarle los pechos y recrearse con ellos. Oh si, estaba deseando poder contemplarlos firmes y expuestos para él.

Volvió a escuchar los golpes, y se obligó a seguir vagando con la boca por la piel de Lucy.

Y volvió a escuchar los golpes una tercera vez.

·

·

Con su cabeza sumergida en bruma, escuchó unos golpes leves. Entreabrió los ojos, para contemplar a Natsu completamente entretenido con la piel de su pecho. Soltó un gemido, sin poder evitarlo, después de que él le diera un pellizco con los dientes. No le sorprendía en absoluto que fuera el dragon slayer de fuego. Y es que cuando Natsu se involucraba en algo, iba con _todo_. Y es que él era como una fuerza de la naturaleza. Implacable y demoledora. Contuvo un escalofrío, al ver que su cuerpo contenía una tensión difícil de aguantar. ¡Iba a hacerle el amor contra una puerta, por dios! Y parecía que él estaba encantado con la idea. Y ella también, para que mentir.

Cuando escuchó de nuevo los golpes, empezó a debatir seriamente consigo misma si había sido producto de su imaginación. A la tercera, supo que no se lo estaba imaginando.

—N-Natsu… —ahogó otro gemido, al ver que el volvía a succionarle aquel botón firme—, Natsu —probó otra vez, intentado llamar su atención.

Natsu hizo oídos sordos, a la vez que una de sus manos volvía a retomar el tema de acariciarle el muslo, de manera tentadora.

Volvió a escuchar los golpes en la puerta de manera frenética, y se separó a duras penas de Natsu, intentando que su cabeza dejara de encontrarse tan turbia, a la vez que él aterrizaba de las nubes.

Con un gruñido que no evitó por contener, Natsu la dejó con cuidado en el suelo, y Lucy distinguió aturdida, lo _encendido_ que estaba. Y sintió la cara arder.

Una sonrisa socarrona, sustituyó las ganas de Natsu de calcinar vivo a quién estuviese detrás de esa condenada puerta, al pillar a Lucy mirándole totalmente enfocada y sin aliento.

—Siguen llamando, _Luce_ —comentó divertido.

Ella levantó la vista, totalmente abochornada y aturdida. Sonrojada, se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta, cuando la mano de Natsu cayó con fuerza sobre la madera, volviéndola a cerrar. Se giró a mirarle, irritada. Por un momento, debatió consigo misma sobre si el origen de la irritación vendría por el gesto de él, o por la interrupción.

—Necesito ir a ver quién es —masculló, enojada.

—¿Frustrada? —preguntó al aire, divertido.

Lucy bufó. —No sé de qué me hablas —masculló, volviendo a sonrojarse con fuerza.

Natsu rió. —Bueno, en todo caso, preferiría que te pusieses nuevamente la camiseta. Si abres así la puerta, estoy seguro de que vas a provocarle un colapso de la impresión, sea quien sea. A parte de que no me haría nada de gracia que alguien más te viese _así_.

Lucy, confundida, miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con que tenía el sujetador prácticamente fuera del sitio. Ahogó un grito, y localizó la camiseta en el suelo tirada de cualquier manera. La enganchó de un tirón para cubrirse débilmente con ella.

—Pero… —comenzó, azorada—, ¿cuándo…?

El volvió a reír de manera burlona. —Es que cuando te _enciendes_ no hay quien te pare, _Luce_.

—Aquí el único que se _enciende_, ¡eres tú! —siseó furiosa.

—Pero _Luce_, yo no recuerdo eso —declaró inocentemente.

Los golpes a la puerta se hicieron más frenéticos. Natsu frunció el ceño, irritado. Miró a Lucy, que lucía desconcertada también.

—¿Esperabas a alguien? —preguntó despreocupadamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, a la vez que se ponía la camiseta de nuevo en un parpadeo. Natsu suspiró, desencantado. Contempló como la rubia salía de manera rauda y se dirigía a la puerta principal. Con rapidez, desabrochó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Y reconoció con sorpresa a la figura que aguardaba tras ella.

Y es que Sting Eucliffe, se encontraba en el umbral, con el brazo en lo alto a punto de aporrear la puerta otra vez.

—¿Sting? —preguntó con perplejidad. Y es que no era capaz de imaginar ningún motivo por el cual el maestro de Sabertooth necesitara plantarse allí a golpear su puerta.

Contempló como la figura del chico irradiaba una tensión impropia en él, a la vez que mostraba un rostro desencajado.

—Lucy Heartfilia —empezó, con la voz tomada—, necesito que vengas conmigo.

A Lucy se le comprimió el pecho, notando como comenzaba a asustarse. —¿Qué? ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? —la preocupación empezó a carcomerle la garganta— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —demandó, con nerviosismo.

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, y se giró, aún con el susto en el cuerpo. Y es que Natsu se había posicionado tras ella, con un gesto serio.

—No irá a ningún sitio a menos que le digas qué ocurre —apuntó Natsu con la voz ronca.

Sting suspiró de manera contenida, a la vez que se obligaba a hablar. —Yukino-san ha solicitado verte. Estábamos esperando a que regresaras. Acabamos de saber que Juvia Loxar y tú habéis llegado hace un par de horas.

Lucy contuvo la respiración. ¿Yukino Aguria? No se dio cuenta cuando había comenzado temblar, angustiada.

Se volteó de nuevo, para observar cómo Natsu la contemplaba en un gesto taciturno.

—Iré con ella —declaró con rotundidad.

Sting contempló a Natsu. Sabía que aquel tono no admitía replica. Y asintió, desfallecido y exhausto.

—Está bien.

·

·

N/A: Bueno, bueno, bueno.

Muchas cosas, ¿no? Ya os dije que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que se volviesen a ver, fufufu.

Bien, vamos por partes. Os he dado un poco de todo con este capitulo. Esto se está complicando, como más de uno habrá pensado con el final que os he dejado. Y si, soy malvada, tengo esa vena retorcida, perdonadme.

Ya os lo advertí. Si por ahora os sentís un poco descolocados, y demás, significa que estoy teniendo éxito en mi empeño, porque no me gustan las historias en las que la trama se ve venir a la legua. Y no, mi historia no sólo se centra en romance. Tiene de todo, y cuando digo de todo, es de to–do. Porque creo que una buena historia no puede ser buena sin un buen nudo (¡olé!, menudo trabalenguas me he marcado).

Bien, respecto al capitulo. Parece que Natsu ya no se muestra tan poco receptivo con nuestra Lucy, ¿eh? Y es que pensadlo detenidamente. ¡Tiene que ser jodido estar en una situación así! Vamos, la relaciones, cuando son serias, no son nada fáciles de llevar, ¿verdad? Hay un periodo de adaptación. Y eso, conlleva inevitablemente a la revolución, que es precisamente lo que les ha pasado. Y con eso, os digo to'.

También he de decir que adoro a Happy. Y es que ese gato (a parte de _Luce_) es el único al que Natsu escucharía con un poco más aparte de atención. Juvia es más lista de lo que parece (o yo la veo así por lo menos), y respecto al tema de Yukino… no pienso decir una palabra al respecto. Tendréis que esperar.

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review.

De verdad, mil gracias, porque me hacéis sentirme capaz, porque adoro que os esté gustando, ¡Y porque sobre todo, me empujáis a dar lo mejor de mí misma!

Me habéis llegado a comentar que es de las mejores historias que habéis leído de esta pareja, y de verdad, ¡No imagináis lo dichosa, afortunada, y sobre todo lo feliz que me siento! A Mumi Evans Elric, a Light Kira Yagamy, a 1397L, a velcarleo02, a lottiesaysrelax, a MITWI, a Naomi Redfox, a janely, a Eru Shiro-San (querida mía, adoro tus reviews ^3^) y a C-300, ¡MIL GRACIAS, JODER!

Y a todos los que me han agregado a sus listas de favoritos y alertas, y aún no habéis dejado review, os animo a hacerlo, porque siempre estaré deseosa de conocer vuestras opiniones, y todas las sensaciones que os dejan los capítulos. Me encantan vuestras teorías, de verdad. Os agradezco muchísimo todo vuestro interés para con mi historia, puesto que por ese motivo, intento superarme en cada capítulo.

Y lo seguiré haciendo. ¡Por vosotros!

Y ahora sí, ¡Dejen reviews!

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	6. Desire

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**6.- Voluntad.**

·

·

Lucy empujó sin cuidado aquella puerta, provocando que chocara contra la pared en un golpe seco.

Los pulmones le ardían del esfuerzo, pero en aquellos momentos no le importaba. Cuando giró la esquina del pasillo de manera desenfrenada, visualizó cómo Orga Nanagia, Rufus Lohr y Minerva Orland, se giraban con la sorpresa pintada en sus rostros, ante lo abrupto de su llegada. Cogió aire a bocanadas, intentando recuperar la falta de aire.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó sin aliento.

Minerva se apretó más a sus brazos. Los sentía entumecidos desde hacía varios días. —En la habitación contigua. Rogue, Frosch y Lector se encuentran ahora con ella. Acompáñame.

Lucy la alcanzó tras varias zancadas, y la siguió hasta el fondo del pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta de tonos blanquecinos. Minerva frunció la boca en una línea tensa, y antes de abrir la puerta, se giró para contemplarla.

—Escúchame con atención —comenzó con voz contenida—. Se encuentra muy débil. Necesita descansar. Sé que ha solicitado verte, pero no hagas ningún gesto o ademán brusco, ¿lo has entendido?

Lucy contempló a la ex-maga de Tártaros, estupefacta, pero asintió con la cabeza de manera firme.

La mujer de cabellos negros siguió contemplándola por unos segundos, como evaluándola, hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Y, en ese momento, Lucy sintió como caía al vacío.

·

·

Natsu contempló sin aliento como Lucy se adentraba en aquella habitación. Recargó las manos en sus rodillas, tomando bocanadas de aire. Cuando había querido darse cuenta, Lucy había salido corriendo de manera frenética hacia el gremio de Sabertooth, después de que Sting Eucliffe les detallara la condición de Yukino Aguria. Atónitos, solo habían atinado a salir despedidos tras la rubia, que corría como si la persiguiese el mismísimo demonio. Avistó como Rogue se acercaba por el pasillo, sosteniendo en brazos a Frosch y a Lector de manera silenciosa, y como Minerva, Orga, y el tipo que se había enfrentado contra Gray en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos hacía un par de años, lo miraban de manera sigilosa.

En cuanto vislumbró al dragon slayer blanco, Lector se bajó de los brazos de Rogue, y se lanzó a la pierna de Sting.

Natsu recargó la espalda contra la pared, y clavó la vista, aún sin aliento, hacia la mujer de pelo negro. —¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Minerva bufó, contrariada. —¿Crees que de saberlo, no habríamos hecho ya algo?

Sting levantó la mano, parando en seco la irritación de Minerva. Se giró hacia el dragon slayer de fuego, y cruzó los brazos, inquieto.

—Hace unas semanas Yukino-san anunció que realizaría un viaje por tiempo indefinido. Había decidido salir en busca de indicios que pudieran facilitarle la localización de su hermana. A todos nos pareció bien —afirmó—, conocemos las ansias que tiene de encontrar a la única familia que podría quedarle —se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo angustiado—. Pero hace unos días, la encontraron tirada en un viejo camino para el pastoreo cerca de aquí.

Natsu contempló en silencio como Frosch se apretaba más fuerte al dragon slayer de la sombra, a medida que Sting continuaba. Lector, aún abrazado a su pierna, temblaba con angustia.

—No sabemos si fue atacada, o si es producto de una enfermedad, pero esa maldita cosa —masculló de manera salvaje—, sea lo que sea, le está robando la vida. Cuando la trajeron hasta el gremio, ni siquiera se encontraba consciente. Tras recuperar el conocimiento, no sabía que había ocurrido, ni cómo había llegado hasta aquí. La han hecho varios reconocimientos, incluyendo Porlyusica, y todos coinciden con lo mismo —el chico rubio clavó la mirada en los ojos de Natsu, de manera hundida—. Esa magia le está absorbiendo su fuerza vital.

Natsu soltó el aire de golpe, de manera compungida. Apretó los puños, a la vez que se acercaba al maestro de Sabertooth de manera rauda.

—¡Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer! —declaró turbado— ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer por ella!

—Lo hay.

Natsu giró el cuello bruscamente, para reconocer al tipo de la careta. Se encontraba recostado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo en tensión.

—Hacérselo lo más leve posible —apuntó con voz sombría.

El chico de cabellos rosas perdió la fuerza por la boca, de manera súbita. —¿A qué te refieres? —demandó con urgencia.

—A que se lo pongamos de la manera más fácil —aclaró entre dientes.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio… —murmuró, contenido.

—¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos, Natsu Dragneel? —continuó Orga, desalentado— hemos hablado con todos los que hemos podido, y todos desconocen tanto la sintomatología como un posible tratamiento. ¡Está sufriendo! Y nosotros… —apretó el puño de manera salvaje—, nosotros no podemos hacer nada por ella, salvo esperar a que ocurra lo inevitable.

Natsu los contempló aturdido, con la desesperación enroscándose en su garganta. Recordaba como la chica de cabellos grises los había ayudado en aquella ocasión con Eclipse, y lo bien que se llevaba con Lucy, siendo ambas usuarias de magia celestial.

_Luce._

Abrumado, agitó la cabeza, intentando centrarse. No podía flaquear. _¡Ahora no!_, pensó con furia. Alzó la cabeza bruscamente, tras escuchar como unos sollozos en aumento atravesaban la puerta de aquella habitación, y llegaban hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Y se precipitó hacia la puerta, con intenciones de derribarla así fuese necesario.

·

_(Soundtrack: Naoki Sato – Korosazu Not Kill)_

·

Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca, para no gritar de la impresión. De manera atónita, contemplaba la figura que reposaba con tranquilidad sobre aquella cama. Quiso acercarse, pero en aquel instante las piernas no le respondían. No sintió cómo la usuaria de la magia del Dios de la Guerra cerraba la puerta tras ella, con delicadeza. Observó como Rogue, Frosch y Lector posaban su vista hacia ella, de manera apagada. Se obligó con fuerza a retener las lágrimas que pulsaban por salir, frenéticas.

Dio un pequeño paso hacía la cama, sintiendo como el poco aire que había podido recuperar tras la carrera que había mantenido, la abandonaba de manera súbita.

Rogue tomó a ambos exceed con los brazos, los cuales se encontraban sentaditos en un lado de la cama, y se acercó a ella con gesto hundido.

—Os dejaremos a solas —murmuró—. Estaremos fuera.

Lucy quiso asentir con la cabeza, o incluso decir algo, pero se sentía incapaz. Su vista recorría, con auténtico pavor, las manchas negras de aspecto tenebroso que inundaban por completo la piel del cuerpo de Yukino Aguria. Se acercó de manera lenta a la cama, y se sentó en uno de los laterales con suavidad, a la vez que tomaba de la mano a la también usuaria de magia celestial.

Yukino Aguria, aturdida y desorientada, abrió los ojos levemente, para distinguir finalmente a una Lucy Heartfilia a su lado, completamente estática.

—Lucy-sama —murmuró con voz áspera—, has venido.

Lucy cabeceó con fuerza, asintiendo. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, tuvo que tragar en seco varias veces intentando no romper a llorar. —Claro que si.

Yukino sonrió de manera leve, provocando que Lucy pudiera contemplar como sus labios, ahora secos, se agrietaban por aquel mínimo esfuerzo.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo —continuó con dificultad—. Deseo pedirte un favor, Lucy-sama.

Lucy volvió a asentir, totalmente dispuesta.

Desconcertada, contempló como Yukino, con dificultad, dirigía su otra mano debajo de su almohada, para extraer un trozo de tela de satén negra, enrollada, y lo depositaba al lado suyo.

—Deseo que tengas esto. No puedo confiárselas a nadie más —pidió, con voz rota del esfuerzo.

La rubia observó sin aliento el trozo de tela negro, y lo contempló confundida. Tras unos momentos, negó fuerte y seguidamente con la cabeza.

—No puedo —declaró, consternada—. No puedo, Yukino. No puedes pedirme _esto_. Si son lo que pienso, no las aceptaré —murmuró enfurecida—. No las deseo. Te pertenecen. Son tuyas, ¡Son tus espíritus! No permitiré que te despidas de mí de esta forma, ¿Me oyes? Te pondrás bien. Por favor, ya lo verás —suplicó desesperada.

Yukino intentó devolverla el apretón de mano, en vano, y la contempló con la vista cansada, mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

—Para los usuarios de magia celestial, los contratos con nuestros espíritus son lo más importante que tenemos. Las promesas para nosotros, constituyen nuestra forma de ver la vida. Conozco de antemano la relación que mantienes con los tuyos, Lucy-sama. Siempre supe que sería de esta manera, de una forma, o de otra. Por algún motivo, siempre tuve el presentimiento de que las llaves descansarían en tus manos. Sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto —tragó con dificultad—. No se las confiaría a nadie más. Somos muy pocos los usuarios de magia celestial que quedamos. Y aunque conociese al mejor mago celestial de todos los tiempos, aun querría que fueses tú la que custodiase las llaves.

Lucy volvió a negar con la cabeza, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas. —No te despidas de mí. Así no. Aguanta, por favor —suplicó—, te pondrás bien. ¿Qué crees que dirían Piscis, Libra y Ofiuco, al ver que te estas rindiendo de esta forma?

Yukino suspiró con cansancio, y empezó a cerrar los ojos de manera paulatina. —Me hubiera gustado encontrar a mi hermana. Le hubiera contado tantas cosas… He encontrado a tantos amigos y a tantos compañeros, y sin embargo, aún me faltaba ella. Mi primera familia. Desearía haber tenido un poco más de tiempo, pero es curioso el mundo en el que vivimos —susurró—. Puede ser aterrador, a la vez que hermoso.

Lucy sorbió con fuerza, a la vez que sostenía con más firmeza la mano de la joven. Yukino agarró con fortaleza una de sus manos, para apretarla, con decisión, contra la tela negra.

—Necesito que me lo prometas, Lucy-sama —demandó en un murmullo—. Custodia las llaves de mis tres portales. Sé lo importantes que son para ti las promesas, y te pido que me hagas esta a mí.

Lucy rompió a llorar con fuerza, a la vez que apretaba el trozo de tela negra, con la mano de Yukino aún sobre la suya.

—Lo que hacemos en la vida, tiene su eco en la eternidad, Lucy-sama —enarcó la boca en una mueca triste—. Lo único que lamento, es el no poder incorporarme para que lo último que contemple sea la marca de mi gremio.

—No… espera… —pidió Lucy, llorando con fuerza, a la vez que la puerta de la habitación se abría de un golpe brusco—, no sé que hacer —suplicó llorando, de manera desesperada—, no sé que rostro mostrarles a Libra, o a Piscis. No tengo valor para decirles —sollozó, desesperada, a la vez que se inclinaba por el dolor que la embargaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

—Me siento orgullosa de la vida que he tenido —susurró complacida—. Volveremos a vernos, Lucy-sama. Yo solo iré adelantándome. E iremos juntos a por más aventuras. _Todos_.

·

·

Suspiró con fuerza, a la vez que apretaba el bulto que resguardaba entre sus brazos. No había sido capaz de pegar ojo, sabiendo que ella había estado llorando durante horas. Acalambrado por haberse mantenido en la misma postura durante tanto rato, movió levemente el cuello hacia los lados, intentando relajarlo. Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared, mientras miraba como las cortinas de la ventana se mecían a causa de la suave brisa.

Un ronquidito, junto a un leve murmullo, le hizo sonreír se manera sutil. El pobre Happy se había mantenido despierto con él durante todo el rato que había podido, hasta que el cansancio finalmente lo había hecho prisionero, provocando que también cayera dormido hecho una bolita junto a sus piernas.

Echó un vistazo al bulto que refugiaba con tanto ahínco. Una Lucy Heartfilia, completamente exhausta, con restos de lágrimas en las mejillas, y marcados surcos bajo los ojos, dormitaba de manera intranquila envuelta en una manta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al recordar como ella prácticamente se había desplomado en llanto tras las últimas palabras que le había otorgado Yukino Aguria. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado tan rápido hasta ella. Sólo era consciente de que había acertado a cogerla antes de que se precipitase hacia el suelo, mientras seguía rogando desesperada.

Aquella habitación se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral, únicamente roto por el desconsuelo desgarrador de la rubia maga celestial. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Jamás se había sentido más inútil que en aquellos momentos. Y es que, ¿qué podía hacer por ella para que se sintiese mejor? Solo había atinado a sostenerla contra él, y dejar que se desahogase todo lo que quisiera. No le había susurrado palabras de aliento, o de consuelo. Sólo la había otorgado de manera silenciosa la libertad de explayarse todo lo que sintiese necesario.

Recordó con tristeza el día en que ella supo que su padre, Jude Heartfilia, también se había ido. Eran dos dolores iguales, pero a la vez muy diferentes. Observó con atención como ella seguía aferrando contra su pecho, y de manera desesperada, aquel trozo de tela negra. No se había separado de ella en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el sueño había acudido a llevarla, presa del agotamiento emocional. Natsu se consideraba despistado, si. Incluso lento asimilando conceptos, si le estiraban demasiado, pero no era idiota. Había sospechado desde el principio lo que resguardaba aquella tela, y apostaba su aliento de fuego a que, en parte, era lo que más le había afectado a la rubia.

Lucy y él se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, a esas alturas. Pareciera que fuese ayer, cuando irrumpió en aquel grupo de alborotadoras, de aquella ciudad portuaria de Hargeon, esperando encontrarse con Igneel. Sin embargo, se había topado con un tipo al que no había visto en su vida. Pero por un momento, un destello marrón le había llamado la atención. Mas tarde, supo que el destello que le había hecho despistarse, aunque solo fuese por un segundo, había sido los ojos de ella. Y desde entonces, no habían hecho otra cosa que meterse en un lío tras otro, misión tras misión, y aventura tras aventura.

Ahora parecía que aquellas animadas peripecias habían quedado muy atrás. De manera silenciosa, había contemplado cómo los miembros de Sabertooth derraban lágrimas por la pérdida de su maga celestial. Turbado, se había mantenido en silencio, por respeto a su dolor. Él también lo sentía, aunque no fuese al mismo nivel.

No le había dado a Lucy la opción de caminar, o de que intentase siquiera sostenerse en pie. Directamente, había pasado un brazo tras su espalda, y otra bajo sus rodillas, y la había cargado durante todo el trayecto de camino a casa, mientras ella sollozaba oculta contra el hueco de su cuello, y se estrujaba con impotencia a su bufanda.

Había abandonado la habitación con su maga celestial en brazos, de manera silenciosa, otorgándoles a los miembros de Sabertooth la privacidad que merecían.

Tras un tenso trayecto, y abrazándola fuerte, la había sujetado contra sí mismo, para colocarse de un salto en el alfeizar de la ventana de ella, y entrar con sutileza a su apartamento. Únicamente había atinado a reposar la espalda contra la pared y sentarse en la cama de la chica, aún con ella en brazos, mientras que Lucy sollozaba, ahora de manera más leve. Cuando había notado, aliviado, que ella empezaba a dormitar de manera más sosegada, había atinado a tirar de una manta, que se encontraba encima de la colcha de la cama, y se la había echado por encima.

Al cabo de un rato, Happy había hecho acto de presencia asomándose graciosamente por la ventana, dispuesto a hacer una burla y reírse un rato a costa de ellos dos, hasta que se había topado con la imagen desoladora de la rubia. Sin perder un segundo, había salido disparado al gremio para informar de lo que había ocurrido, y antes que Natsu se diera cuenta, había vuelto de nuevo. Con las orejitas orientadas hacia abajo por el desánimo, se había acurrucado entre una de sus piernas y las de Lucy, para que también sintiera su presencia con ella. Y es que el pobre Happy, también había terminado rendido a causa del ambiente tan tenso y cargado.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba dando cabezadas de manera intermitente. Y solo atinó a resguardar un poquito más a la chica que custodiaba en los brazos.

·

·

Sentía pesados los párpados. Por algún extraño motivo, su mente se negaba a despertar del todo, manteniéndola en un estado soporífero. Se acurrucó un poco más contra la suavidad del tejido en el que se sentía envuelta. Aquella tela desprendía un agradable calorcito, manteniéndola en una sensación cálida continua. Arrugó la nariz, molesta, al notar cómo una débil luz le incidía justo en el rostro, por lo que comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud.

Hasta aquel momento, no había notado que su almohada había sido el pecho de alguien. Aunque mentiría, si dijese que no había reconocido a ese alguien incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Sería capaz de distinguir ese olor a bosque y a madera ahumada en cualquier parte, aunque no tuviese el olfato de una dragon slayer. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces, peleando contra la sensación de irritación que sentía en los ojos, y alzó la cabeza, sintiéndose aún desorientada. Y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

Un Natsu completamente dormido, y con la cabeza vencida hacia delante, la mantenía resguardada contra su cuerpo. Contempló como su cabello se veía un poco más revuelto de lo habitual, manteniendo ese toque natural y salvaje que tenía por defecto. Quiso sacar un brazo, para poder pasar los dedos entre los mechones rosados. Sentía una especie de atracción inevitable por su cabello. Y es que aunque a veces parecía que lo tenía reseco y áspero, era ligero y suave, cosa que le encantaba. Aunque luego él tuviese la manía de chamuscarse el flequillo, para que no le molestase sobre el rostro.

—¿_Luce_…?

La aludida dio un respingo, ante la sorpresa. Confusa, dirigió su vista hacia abajo, encontrando a un Happy adormilado, y restregándose la patita contra un ojo, peleando aún contra el sueño.

—¿Happy? —preguntó, confundida.

Entonces pasó. Millones de imágenes atravesaron su cabeza como trozos de cristal, y se obligó a apretar los dientes del esfuerzo. Llevo una mano a su rostro, tras una punzada en seco que sintió en su sien. Sintió como Happy se acercaba inquieto a ella, a la vez que posaba una patita sobre su brazo, buscando tranquilizarla. Se removió intranquila, buscando una mejor posición. Notaba adolorida las piernas, hasta que sintió a Natsu moverse, inquieto, lo que hizo que se quedase inmóvil nuevamente.

—Creo que no ha dormido mucho —susurró Happy, a modo confidente.

Lucy tragó seco, contemplando al dragon slayer de fuego, y volvió a mirar a Happy. Suspiró con profundidad, y acarició al gatito azul entre las orejas, de manera tierna, provocando que el exceed _casi_ ronronease de gusto.

—Lamento haberos preocupado tanto. No he sido muy buena compañía durante las últimas horas, ¿eh? —se lamentó en voz baja.

—Cuando vine a comprobar si estabais aquí, Natsu me contó lo que había ocurrido. Desde que aparecisteis ayer tarde, no nos hemos movido, aunque parece que aún es temprano —divagó—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —musitó.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa tranquila, aunque triste, y asintió suavemente con la cabeza. —Lamento haber hecho que te preocupases —murmuró.

Happy negó suavemente con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—Hey.

Lucy y Happy pegaron un respingo, a la vez que se giraban para contemplar a un dragon slayer de fuego, aun somnoliento y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hey —saludó también Lucy, en respuesta.

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos. Ninguno dijo nada. Entre ellos, no necesitaban en ocasiones las palabras.

Lucy se levantó, sujetando la manta aún a su alrededor, y al poner los pies en la madera del suelo advirtió un escalofrío. Notaba el cuerpo acalambrado, y la cabeza aún la sentía turbia por la fuerza de la situación que había vivido hacía unas horas. Contempló asombrada como una de sus manos aún agarraba con fuerza el trozo de tela negra que le había obsequiado Yukino. Quiso llorar otra vez, pero no lo permitiría. Ya había llorado bastante.

Se levantó con decisión, y dejó con cuidado el trozo de tela enrollada encima de la mesilla, y se giró, de manera más animada, hacia Happy.

—¿Tenéis hambre? —preguntó.

—_¡Aye sir! _—gritó Happy, sintiéndose fortalecido de nuevo.

Lucy se giró para contemplar como Natsu la seguía observando, en silencio. Alzó la barbilla, de manera decidida, esperando aún por su respuesta. El chico de cabellos rosados resopló, y esbozó una sonrisa taimada.

—Sip.

—Muy bien —Lucy alzó uno de los brazos, en un gesto mudo de victoria—, vamos a desayunar.

·

·

—¡No cojas la caña _así_! ¡Es _así_! —corrigió Natsu, impaciente.

Lucy bufó, exasperada, mientras volvía a colocar los brazos en la posición correcta. Por alguna razón misteriosa (e incomprensible), había aceptado la invitación de aquellos dos de ir a pescar aquella tarde, así que habían cruzado parte del bosque, y ahora se encontraban a orillas de un precioso lago del lado este de la ciudad.

Contempló, con acuciado recelo, como la cuerda de la caña de Happy se sumergía de manera pacífica en el agua. Gruñó, mientras zarandeaba de un lado a otro la cuerda de su caña, molesta.

—Si sigues moviéndola tanto, no picarán nunca —sentenció el felino azul.

Lucy masculló, de manera débil. —Yo si que te picaría.

—Tranquila, _Luce_ —la cara de Happy se tornó macabra—, si lo deseas, dejaré que me llames maestro. Para ti seré Happy-sempai.

Lucy sintió como un aura aterradora y maléfica empezaba a emanar de ella, mientras imaginaba al exceed colgando del extremo de su cuerda de pescar, siendo utilizado como cebo para peces. Happy pegó un brinco hacia atrás de la impresión, a la vez que se arrimaba a su caña de pescar. El felino podría jurar que había visto como un aura negra y fúnebre emanaba de la rubia, a la vez que un escalofrío le recorría los sentidos.

—¡Uoh! —chilló, de improviso— ¡ha picado uno!

Lucy se abrazó a su caña, sobresaltada por el grito, y se quedó contemplándole atónita. Natsu, inmóvil, aún sostenía la suya, observando con diversión la escena que se desarrollaba.

—¡Uoh! —repitió Happy— ¡es grande! —agarró con firmeza su caña, y soltó un chillido al advertir como inevitablemente se veía arrastrado hacia adelante.

De un salto, Lucy se colocó detrás del exceed, agarrando también la caña con energía, e intentando tirar hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Aguanta, Happy! —gritó Lucy con esfuerzo, afirmando los pies al suelo tanto como era capaz.

—¡Aye sir! —clamó Happy, emocionado.

¡Maldito pescado! ¡Debía ser enorme!, pensó la rubia. Miró con pavor como ambos se estaban viendo nuevamente arrastrados hacia el borde de la orilla. Aunque estaba haciendo una tarde calurosa, no le apetecía en absoluto terminar metida en el fondo del lago, y menos siendo arrastrada a causa de un estúpido pez que no se dejaba pescar. Soltó una carcajada. Nunca hubiese pensado que aquello de la pesca tuviese algo de interesante, y ahora nada más que deseaba aguantar y tirar con todas sus fuerzas para sacar al bicho fuera del agua fuese como fuese.

Una risa socarrona y continua la sacó de su ensoñación, y contempló como Natsu se quedaba admirado por la forma en la que Happy y ella eran súbitamente arrastrados, cada vez más, por aquel ejemplar buceador.

—¡Deja de reírte —cogió aire—, y ven a ayudarnos! —demandó Lucy, alterada.

Sentía los brazos entumecidos, y al pobre Happy le temblaban hasta los bigotes del esfuerzo. Advirtió, con pavor, como comenzaba a resbalarse la caña por las patitas del pobre exceed. Natsu dejó caer su caña, para posicionarse rápidamente detrás de ellos dos.

—¡Natsu! —apuntó Happy— ¡Si lo perdemos, será culpa tuya! ¡No podemos perder _este_ pescado!

—¡Dejad de quejaros y tirad! —bramó enardecido.

Lucy aferró con más fuerza la maldita caña, y tiró hacía atrás todo lo que pudo, haciendo presión con las piernas y los pies en el suelo. Happy y ella habían dejado unas marcas detrás de sí, productos de aquel arrastre sin compasión. Advirtió con emoción contenida, como, con esfuerzo, el hilo comenzaba a salir del agua en vez de entrar.

—¡Está cediendo! —gritó Happy, levantando emocionado las patitas en gesto de victoria.

Lucy contempló, aterrada, el gesto del exceed. —¡PERO NO SUEL…!

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, no sentía la tierra firme bajo sus pies. Había salido disparada hacia el agua, con Natsu detrás de ella, a causa del agarre con la caña.

·

·

—Por la boca muere el pez —declaró Lucy, de manera terrorífica, mientras escurría de su melena el exceso de agua.

Happy sollozó más fuerte, mientras miraba de manera funesta hacia la lumbre. ¡Esos pescaditos ensartados no tenían nada que ver con el que habían estado a punto de pescar! ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo! ¡Era un episodio que deseaba suprimir, para no recordarlo nunca más!

Natsu rió socarronamente otra vez, a la vez que escurría el exceso de agua de su chaleco. Había dejado a buen recaudo, y al lado suyo, la bufanda de Igneel encima del tronco donde estaba sentado, para que se secase. Desde que Lucy había asomado la cabeza a la superficie, un aura maléfica parecía perseguirla en cada observación o comentario que hacía. Sonrió con diversión, sin poder evitarlo. ¿Quién decía que ir a pescar era aburrido? Intentó animar a Happy con la idea de que la próxima vez acudirían al mismo lugar, a probar con la suerte, pero el pobre gatito azulado sentía que habían perdido la mejor oportunidad de sus vidas de conseguir un ejemplar de aquella fuerza.

Y es que el pobre, estaba convencido de que tenía que ser _enorme_.

Lucy chascó suavemente la lengua, sintiendo en el fondo pena por el pobre exceed. Independientemente de las ganas asesinas que la habían embargado nada mas emerger la cabeza del agua, ese gato azul siempre conseguía conmoverla de una forma o de otra, y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Se acercó hacia él, y se sentó a su lado, de manera suave.

—La próxima vez no se nos escapará, ¿vale?

Happy la miró, con los ojitos llenos de pena. —¿Vendrás con nosotros también? —preguntó.

Lucy cabeceó de manera alegre. Y contra todo pronóstico, Happy se llevó las patitas a las orejas, aterrado.

—¡Entonces, volverá a escapar! —gritó, contrariado— ¡Ha escapado por tus malas vibraciones! —aseguró, de manera cómica.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó la rubia, atónita— ¡Has sido tú quien ha soltado la caña, al haber dado por sentado que saldría del agua! —cruzó los brazos, de manera firme.

Happy se puso blanco, igual que si le hubiese caído un rayo de manera fulminante, y se puso a jugar en una esquina con un palito, sobre la tierra, con un aura deprimida a su alrededor. Lucy se llevo una mano al rostro. ¡Es que ese gato no tenía remedio! ¡Y encima ella sólo había querido animarle! Advirtió como los pescados empezaban a dorarse, a causa del calor de las llamas, y cogió uno con cuidado. Se sentó cerca de la fogata, al estilo indio, y empezó a degustarlo con ganas.

—¡Oh! —exclamó alegre— ¡ha quedado estupendo!

Las orejitas de Happy se movieron, inquietas, ante la vibración de su voz. Lucy sonrió. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el exceed ya se encontraba sentado cerca de ella, comiéndose su segunda ración.

·

·

Desabrochó con cuidado la bolsa verde que Happy llevaba siempre anudada al cuello, y la extendió para cubrirle. Aunque había hecho una tarde calurosa, siempre refrescaba de manera más notable cuando anochecía. Contempló, divertida, como la pancita rellena y satisfecha del exceed, subía y bajaba, acompasada con su respiración.

Tuvo un escalofrío, tras una ligera brisa que se había levantado, y echó de menos algo de abrigo. Había ido con una sencilla camiseta, y un peto pesquero, y aún notaba la ropa un poco húmeda del chapuzón que ella y Natsu se habían dado. Se sonrojó levemente, al recordar como Natsu había aferrado su cuerpo contra el de él mismo, nada mas salir despedidos hacia el agua.

Una tela esponjosa y calentita, cayó sobre ella. Curiosa, levantó la vista para admirar cómo Natsu había dejado caer su bufanda sobre ella. Al ver que la rubia no se movía, se agachó de cuclillas, molesto, para pasarle la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

—Tienes frío, ¿no? —preguntó, de manera adusta— A estas horas refresca.

Lucy cabeceó, en acuerdo, aún turbada. —No esperaba darme un baño en el lago, sinceramente.

Aunque llevaba todo ese rato al lado de la fogata, sus ropas aún se encontraban un poco húmedas. Avergonzada, cayó en la cuenta de que era la _bufanda_ lo que le había prestado, y se apresuró a quitársela, apocada. Una mano sujetó su brazo, parando el movimiento del gesto. Y advirtió como Natsu la miraba, de manera tensa y silenciosa.

—Luego me la devuelves —declaró.

Y ella no pudo más que asentir. Natsu siguió contemplándola durante unos segundos, y a continuación, tomó asiento cerca de ella, reposando la espalda contra el tronco caído de un árbol, sumido en silencio.

—¿Ya has decidido qué hacer?

Lucy alzó la mirada de la lumbre, sorprendida.

"_¿Cómo…?"_

Natsu curvó una sonrisa ladina, y echó los brazos atrás de su cabeza, para recostarse con comodidad. —Sé que no has hecho aún los contratos.

Lucy suspiró profundamente, y desvió de nuevo la vista a la fogata. —No sé qué hacer. No quiero hacer un contrato con Libra, o con Piscis u Ofiuco.

—Entonces, sí que lo sabes —apuntó.

Lucy volvió a mirarle. —Si. Bueno, es decir, no —titubeó—. Ehm… —dudó.

Natsu rió divertido, a causa de su rostro aturullado. Luego, su rostro adoptó un gesto más serio. —¿Ellos lo saben?

Lucy volvió a suspirar. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. —Después de un incidente en el que muere el dueño, el contrato con el espíritu queda anulado. Entonces, el espíritu es forzado a regresar a su mundo hasta que aparezca un nuevo dueño —Lucy tragó con dificultad—. Ni siquiera sé si pudieron despedirse de ella. No tengo valor para invocarlos y atarlos nuevamente a un contrato —llevó la mano a su rostro, con desesperación—. ¿Qué se supone que he de hacer? —susurró.

Hacía unos días, se había visto forzada a despedirse de una de sus amigas. Si bien era cierto que aún sentía su perdida, y más por lo abrupta de la situación, se encontraba mucho más animada, aunque habían decidido tomar un pequeño respiro temporal. Notaba como las lágrimas buscaban rejuntarse en sus ojos, traicioneras, hasta que sintió como una mano se posaba suavemente sobre su cabeza. Giró su rostro, hasta quedar frente a Natsu, azorada.

—Habla con ellos —sugirió, con firmeza—. Diles justo lo que me has dicho a mí. Te conozco bien. Sé que llegado el momento, sabrás qué hacer.

Lucy contempló, conmovida, al chico de cabellos rosas. Había sentido un pequeño calorcito en su estómago, con contenida emoción, tras sus palabras de aliento. Puede que Natsu fuese la persona más despistada e inocente del mundo, pero tenía la extraña cualidad de decir lo correcto en el momento preciso. Y no pudo sentirse más enamorada de él.

Alzó la vista al cielo nocturno, y reposó su cuerpo también hacía atrás, tapándose aún más con la bufanda. A ella le quedaba bastante grande, por lo que podía cubrirse los brazos con facilidad, aún habiendo dado unas vueltas alrededor de su cuello. Apoyó la frente en el hombro calentito de él, notando el arrullo de su calor corporal. El cuerpo de Natsu tenía un don que la invitaba a relajarse. Puede que fuera la temperatura innata de él, pero era muy consciente del efecto que le provocaba.

—¿Tienes sueño?

Ella sonrió de manera tranquila. —No —mintió.

No sabría decir que ocurrió después, salvo que quedó completamente dormida. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, mientras Natsu y Happy aún murmuraban en sueños y en su cama, y ella se secaba el pelo tras una ducha matutina, había recordado a la perfección como en su sueño se había visto a sí misma, descansando con tranquilidad, encima de una nube.

Hasta que una sombra negra se había abalanzado de manera violenta sobre ella.

·

·

N/A: Difícil… Muy difícil.

En cualquier caso, aquí lo tenéis, así que ya me diréis vosotros qué tal. He de reconocer, que la parte que más me ha complicado la existencia (porque mira que me complico) ha sido la de Yukino. Decidí mantenerme a la espera para tener el estado de ánimo adecuado, para poder plasmar todo lo que quería contar, y sobre todo transmitir, de la manera que buscaba. He querido que este capitulo fuese intenso, si, pero de otra forma. Y con esto, espero haber removido todo lo que buscaba removeros, porque describir una situación así… me ha costado, de verdad.

Respecto a lo demás… Sé que os sigo tirando del hilo con el final que os he plantado, perdonadme, en serio, pero es que tengo la vena perversa, ya lo sabéis. También sé que algunos ya os vais formando una idea, y se que otros andáis mas despistaditos, pero no os preocupéis, todo tendrá su momento, además de que adoro vuestras teorías.

En cuanto a Lucy y Natsu, imagino que entenderéis que están pasando por una situación muy, muy complicada, sobre todo nuestra Luce. En esta parte, sobre todo he querido enfocarme en otros aspectos de su relación. Todos sabemos que estos dos tienen una química impresionante, si, pero esta bien profundizar en otros aspectos, como el entendimiento, la comprensión, y la paciencia mutua. Y de manera silenciosa, que es lo jodido.

Llegados a este punto, poco más puedo deciros, puesto que prefiero dejar libre vuestra imaginación.

Bueno…, hay algo que creo poder adelantaros, y será de las pocas veces que haga una excepción, en serio. Eso si, tiene un precio. Y supongo que imaginareis cual es el peaje. Dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que reciba, en el siguiente capítulo os dejaré el título del capitulo ocho (que ya ando terminándolo, por cierto). Y creedme cuando os digo que os va a encantar ^3^. Y no digo más, porque no me gusta adelantar acontecimientos. Ahora, no quiero que consideréis esto como una amenaza, ni nada por el estilo ni mucho menos, puesto que a estas alturas ya me conocéis. Sabéis que lo que más me hace disfrutar a mí, es que disfrutéis vosotros. Sinceramente.

Por último, deseo daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review, y a todos los que me habéis incluido en vuestras listas de favoritos y alertas. El hecho de que me digáis que es de las mejores historias NaLu que habéis leído, casi me hizo ponerme a llorar toda emocionada (va por vosotr s, lottiesaysrelax y fairyfan). Muchísimas gracias, de corazón, a 1397L, a Neko Heartgneel, a Kirari, a velcarleo02, a oxybry, a mi Eru Shiro-San (querida mía, te tengo un cariño enorme, otro abrazo de oso para tí), a Railark, a ivonne, a MITWI, y finalmente, y otra vez, a lottiesaysrelax, ¡Porque se ha colocado en el puesto número uno en la lista del review más largo, con una marca de 491 palabras! ¡Amiga mía, mil gracias! Ah, sí, por cierto, respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste, por ahora no tengo planeado embarcarme en otra historia, aunque no descarto nada. Eso sí, sería cuando termine con esta ^3^, pero procuraré ir comentándoos por aquí.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, aunque siempre termino explayándome, perdonadme. Que ya sabéis que sobretodo espero que hayáis disfrutado, así que os dejo con lo de siempre… ¡ÁNIMO, Y DEJAD REVIEWS!

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	7. Relation

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**7.- Vínculo.**

·

·

Lucy se mordió instintivamente el labio inferior, de forma tensa. Llevaba un rato contemplando las tres llaves doradas que reposaban sobre la tela negra, encima de la mesa. Natsu y Happy se habían marchado al gremio hacía un rato, después de haber asaltado su nevera tras despertar. Habían intentado convencerla de que fuese con ellos, pero había rechazado amablemente la oferta. Sabía que Natsu había percibido al momento, que tenía algo dando vueltas en la cabeza.

—_Estaremos en el gremio_ —la seriedad cincelaba su rostro.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, mirando como él esperaba de cuclillas en el alfeizar de la ventana, a punto de saltar hacia afuera. Happy revoloteaba en la ventana, aguardando.

—_Yo iré más tarde_.

—_No tienes por qué ir sola, sino quieres_ —anunció, manteniéndole la mirada.

Lucy sonrió con suavidad, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. —_Lo sé. Pero esto es algo que debo hacer por mí misma._

Natsu le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos más, para después asentir de manera firme. —_Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde_ —declaró decidido, causando que ella asintiera, alegre.

—_¡Oee~! ¡Natsu! _—el rostro de Happy asomó por su hombro— _¿Cuánto tiempo tardáis en despediros? _—preguntó, con curiosidad— _Si queréis daros besos, no tenéis por que ocultarlo. Yo lo entiendo _—aseguró, de manera inocente.

Lucy sintió como toda su sangre hervía, en vergüenza, mientras que Natsu miraba al exceed de manera curiosa.

—_¿Besos al despedirse? _—repitió, y se volteó de nuevo para mirar a Lucy, de manera singular.

—_¡Largo de aquí los dos! _—chilló, abochornada, tras arrearle un capón al gato azul, provocando que el exceed gimoteara, desconcertado.

—_¡Lucee~, malvadaa~! _—lloriqueó, a la vez que llevaba sus patitas al enrojecido chichón— _¡Yo que te estaba ayudando!_

Natsu rió con socarronería. —_Es que Lucy también se enciende, ¿sabías?_ —le advirtió al gato, de manera divertida.

—_¡Fueraaa! _—y les había empujado hacía afuera, con las mejillas apunto de entrar en ebullición, y el corazón a punto de saltarle del pecho.

Llevó una mano a su rostro, avergonzada por el recuerdo. ¡Esos dos iban a provocar que envejeciera prematuramente algún día! Al apartar la mano del rostro, acarició inevitablemente con los ojos el perfil de las tres llaves. Tragó con dificultad, cuando el recuerdo de la misa asaltó su cabeza. El fallecimiento de Yukino Aguria había sumido a todos en un estado de desconcierto y turbación. Siempre sería un recuerdo amargo, mirase por donde lo mirase. Aquel día, cuando había caído la noche, había decidido quedarse un poquito más, para hablar con tranquilidad con su amiga, mientras el incienso llenaba de manera cálida la brisa nocturna.

—_¿Te importaría que yo también hablase con ella?_

Lucy abrió los ojos, y se volteó con rapidez, sorprendida. Había una figura oculta bajo una capa, aguardando tras ella. Quiso levantarse de manera rápida, pero aquella persona se había acercado rauda hasta ella, para sujetarla de un hombro, dándola a entender que no era necesario.

—_Tranquila _—aseguró—, _no vengo con esas intenciones. Aunque no me sorprende que hayas pensado así, teniendo en cuenta mi comportamiento en el pasado._

La figura llevó su mano hasta la capucha de la capa, para dejarla caer hacia atrás, y Lucy contempló aturdida el rostro que había estado escondiendo. Y es que la mismísima Ángel, la maga celestial que había sido miembro de Oración Seis, le sostenía la mirada, de manera apagada. Ahogó un jadeo de la impresión, a la vez que se ponía en pie.

—_¿Crime Sorcière también está aquí? _—consultó, sin aliento.

La chica de cabello gris asintió, adusta. —_Jellal y los demás, están con Erza y compañía en este momento, así que supongo que te preguntarás qué hago aquí._

Lucy titubeó en silencio, aún aturdida. —_Aunque lo hiciera, no te preguntaría. No tengo motivos para ponerte en duda._

Ángel soltó una risa estrangulada, mientras se acercaba a la figura conmemorativa de mármol, contemplado la ceniza que caía del incienso. —_Agradables palabras para alguien que intentó matarte. Podría considerarse osado, ¿no crees? _

Lucy mantuvo el rostro firme, atenta a los movimientos de la joven. —_Dímelo tú_ —alzó la barbilla, decidida.

Ángel rió suavemente, provocando a la paciencia de Lucy. —_Mis palabras continúan sin ir acorde a lo que digo, ¿verdad? Discúlpame. Aun sigo con ello, aunque creo que me va costando menos_ —pasó una mano por la madera, donde seguían cayendo las cenizas—. _Hemos venido porque yo he insistido para acudir. Cuando hemos sabido del fallecimiento de Yukino Aguria, hemos cambiado el rumbo para dirigirnos hacia aquí._

Lucy siguió contemplando los gestos de la chica, en silencio.

—_No quería quedarme sin poder deperdirme de los restos de mi hermana._

Lucy soltó el aire de golpe. Los hombros empezaron a temblarle, de manera violenta, a la vez que lentamente se dirigía hacía el suelo, buscando sentarse, aturdida. —_¿Tu hermana? _—susurró.

La mujer se mantuvo contemplando la figura de mármol, impávida. —_Ahora nunca lo sabré con certeza. Pero aquí _—se llevó una mano al pecho, de manera brusca—, _algo me decía que debía venir. Menuda ironía del destino, ¿no? _—ironizó— _mi castigo, por mi comportamiento en el pasado, será mantenerme con la incertidumbre de saber si era realmente o no la única familia que podría quedarme._

—_¿Y eso qué importa?_

Ángel giró su cabeza hacía atrás, encontrando a la rubia sentada en el suelo, y con la mirada perdida. —_¿Realmente tiene importancia? _—repitió— _Tú has venido porque aquí_ —se llevó también la mano al pecho—, _sentías que debías venir. No importa si al final era realmente o no tú hermana. Lo que cuenta, es que has venido aquí sólo por despedirte y guardarle respeto, independientemente de que lo fuese o no. Y sé, que solo por ello, ella ya es feliz._

La maga miembro de Crime Sorcière contempló a la maga celestial, con oculta admiración. Volteó rápidamente el rostro, avergonzada de que sus palabras la hubieran calado tanto, al punto de emocionarla.

—_Ahora comprendo mejor porqué tienes el vinculo que tienes con tus espíritus celestiales _—susurró—. _Nunca lo entendí del todo. Ahora, si lo hago. Y te doy las gracias, Lucy Heartfilia._

—_Yukino también era usuaria de magia celestial._

Ángel asintió con la cabeza. —_Lo sé._

Lucy suspiró profundamente, y se levantó del suelo, a la vez que acercaba su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero. Ángel contempló como sacaba un trozo de tela negra enrollada, y lo desenvolvía con agilidad. Curiosa, esperó.

—_Estas son las llaves doradas de Yukino. Piscis, Libra, y Ofiuco_ —comenzó—. _Creo que es mejor que las tengas tú _—declaró, inquieta—. _Pienso que de haber sabido quien eras tú, te las habría confiado a ti. No considero adecuado que yo las resguarde, tras conocer el hecho de que podría ser tu hermana pequeña_ —sentenció.

Ángel se acercó hasta la rubia para contemplar las tres llaves doradas, y dirigió sus manos hasta las de Lucy. Justo cuando la maga celestial creía que iba a tomarlas, la joven de cabellos grises había cerrado sus manos, con las suyas propias, con delicadeza, manteniendo a resguardo las tres llaves.

—_Yo no merezco tenerlas. Yukino te las otorgó por un motivo, Lucy Heartfilia. Si realmente era mi hermana, sé que tenía motivos y razones de peso suficientes como para pedirte que tú las custodiases, y yo no seré quién para llevar una contraria de ese calibre_ —proclamó fervientemente—. _Protégelas_ —apretó sus manos con más firmeza—, _porque las personas sólo somos tan buenas como el mundo nos permite ser._

Lucy suspiró profundamente, tras recordar las palabras que _Sorano Aguria_ le había otorgado. Continuó contemplando el perfil de las llaves, de manera tensa. Decidida, se levantó del sofá donde había estado sentada, y agarró las tres llaves con firmeza.

—Virgo.

Un destello de luz alumbró la habitación, dando paso al espíritu celestial del portal de la doncella.

—Me llamaba, _Hime_ —proclamó, de manera firme.

Lucy asintió. —Deseo una audiencia con el rey —anunció.

Virgo la contempló durante unos segundos, silenciosa, para, a continuación, cerrar los ojos de manera complacida. —La estábamos esperando.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada. —Lamento haber tardado tanto —murmuró.

Virgo negó suavemente con la cabeza. Dio unos pasos hacia Lucy, y extendió un brazo, ofreciéndole una mano. —Cuando desee, _Hime_.

Lucy avanzó de manera decidida hasta el espíritu, y le estrechó la mano de manera resuelta. Un resplandor alumbró la habitación. Tras unos segundos, la habitación se sumió en silencio, sin dejar rastro de las dos figuras.

·

·

Natsu removió, de manera distraída, la pajita del zumo. No había estado ni un minuto sentado en la barra, cuando Levy, junto a Erza, Gray y Juvia, se habían acercado hasta donde se encontraba, y lo habían arrastrado hacia una mesa, ansiosos.

—_¿Dónde está Lu-chan?_

—_Luce se ha quedado en casa. Ha dicho que vendría más tarde_ —declaró el exceed, que mordisqueaba una trucha con deleite sentado sobre la mesa.

Levy, Erza y Juvia, suspiraron profundamente, con algo de alivio. Sabían lo afectada que había resultado su maga celestial, tras el fallecimiento de la de Sabertooth, y no habían cruzado demasiadas palabras sobre ello, puesto que, en parte, no habían querido agobiarla.

—_¿Se ha sabido de algo más? _—preguntó Natsu.

Levy volvió a suspirar, mientras negaba con la cabeza, con desánimo. Cuando supo de las extrañas circunstancias gracias a lo que le había contado Lucy, había estado durante casi tres días encerrada en la biblioteca, buscando magias y causas que se asemejaran a los efectos que le había descrito. Hasta que Gajeel, acompañado de Lily, habían irrumpido con fuerza en el lugar y la habían sacado a rastras, en contra de su voluntad.

—_¿Qué tipo de magia es capaz de hacer algo así? _—murmuró Levy.

—_Una muy peligrosa _—apuntó Erza—. _Sea lo que sea, o sea quién sea, debemos estar atentos. El hecho de que la encontraran no muy lejos de aquí, nos está previniendo._

—_No podemos estar seguros de ello _—rebatió Gray—. _Puede que le ocurriera lo que fuera en otra parte, y ella, sabiendo que algo no iba bien, se dirigiera rumbo hacia aquí._

—_Juvia siente lástima por Yukino-san. No merecía algo así. Nadie merecería algo así_ —concluyó Juvia, apretando sus manos con pena.

Natsu desvió la mirada hacia Happy, que había acudido a charlar animadamente con Charle y Lily a otra mesa, y esbozó una sonrisa taimada. Parecía que todos estaban volviendo a su cauce normal, después de lo que había ocurrido. La sonrisa se hizo burlona, cuando recordó cómo Gray le había espetado (sin venir a cuento), que él y Juvia saldrían de misión, y estarían fuera un par de días, después de que Erza y Levy fueran hacia la barra, buscando algo de tarta para la pelirroja.

—_¿Y a mí qué me cuentas, cerebro de escarcha? ¿Es que quieres que te diga algo en particular? _—alzó una ceja, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos, divertido.

Gray bufó, sintiendo un leve sonrojo trepándole por las mejillas. —_Simplemente avisaba, fósforo andante _—se levantó rápidamente—,_ así que ahí te quedas _—espetó, abochornado, y casi echando humo por la nariz.

—_Bien. Diviértete _—espetó, con regodeo.

A Natsu le dieron ganas de reírse, tras recordar como Gray se había paralizado tras murmurar aquellas palabras, y se había lanzado hacia él tras darse la vuelta, para pegar su frente contra la suya, de forma salvaje.

—_¿Desear aclarar algo abiertamente, bastardo? _—masculló cabreado.

Natsu arrejuntó con más fuerza su frente contra la de él. —_Va a resultar que al final eres igual de imbecil que yo ¿No? ¿¡Pedazo de iglú!?_

—_¡No me compares contigo, capullo!_

Al final, había resultado una lástima que hubiese aparecido Erza para detenerlos, porque se moría de ganas, desde hacía semanas, por romperle los huesos al _cabeza de cucurucho_. Demasiada tensión contenida.

—¿Se puede?

Natsu giró la cabeza, para reconocer, con asombro, como Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney esperaban de pie al lado de su mesa. Aún con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro, asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

Los dragon slayers gemelos tomaron asiento en frente de él, suscitando miradas curiosas de varios miembros del salón, a la vez que los murmullos recorrían de prisa el ambiente. Se limitaron a beber de sus refrescos, con tranquilidad, hasta que los susurros del salón volvieron a la normalidad. Sting clavó la mirada en el dragon slayer de fuego, mientras daba vueltas a su vaso, de manera inquieta.

—Queríamos agradecerle a Lucy-san. No pudimos hacerlo en su momento, y tampoco es que fuese el más adecuado —anunció Sting, de forma solemne.

Natsu sonrió suavemente, a la vez que jugueteaba con la pajita entre los dedos. —Entonces creo que deberíais hablar con ella.

—Hemos venido de vez en cuando, pero nunca la encontrábamos por aquí —Sting sonrió a continuación, con algo de vergüenza—. Además, teniendo en cuenta las formas con las que me presenté en su casa la última ocasión, no he tenido valor para dejarme caer por allí otra vez, si he de ser sincero.

Natsu sonrió de forma amena. —Ella seguro entendió. Es tenaz.

—Bueno —apuntó Rogue—, también te tiene a ti. Os apoyáis el uno en el otro. Lo he visto. Sé que ella es _importante_ para ti —declaró.

Natsu contempló a Rogue, con atención, mientras Sting se sumía en silencio. —Es mi compa…

—La miras —interrumpió Rogue, de forma brusca, y manteniéndole la mirada—, de la misma forma en que _yo_ miraba a Yukino.

Natsu abrió los ojos con violencia, tras ahogar un jadeo de manera brusca, como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo en plena boca del estomago. Sting se conservaba aún en silencio, tenso.

—Yukino… —comenzó, sin aliento—, ¿Era tu _compañera_? —murmuró, atónito.

Rogue asintió, con el dolor reflejándose en su mirada. Sting suspiró profundamente, a la vez que tomaba un trago largo de su refresco. Sentía la garganta seca desde hacía semanas, a causa de la impotencia que le embargaba desde _aquel_ día.

El dragon slayer de la sombra apretó su vaso, con fuerza, a punto de hacerlo trizas de la presión que estaba ejerciendo. —Quise acompañarla —murmuró, con voz amarga—. Me ofrecí para ir con ella. De verdad que lo hice —soltó una risa seca—. Pero se empeñó en ir sola. Cuando la trajeron en ese estado, pensé que me volvería loco —su voz se debilitó, impidiéndole continuar.

Sting llevó una mano hasta su hombro de manera firme, intentando confortarle de algún modo. Desde el momento en que su maga celestial se había ido, había temido por la cordura de Rogue. Había estado acompañándole en su dolor, junto con Frosch, en todo momento. Había dado internamente las gracias millones de veces, porque él aún no hubiese encontrado a su compañera. Era un tema que le tenía aterrado, desde que lo había visto en su hermano.

—¿No estas preocupado por Lucy-san? —preguntó Sting, inquieto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —contestó Natsu, empezando a notar como sus músculos se agazapan, acumulando tensión.

—Lucy-san tiene ahora las _trece_ llaves. Es la única maga celestial que se conozca, que haya conseguido reunirlas todas.

Natsu negó con la cabeza de manera suave, confundiendo al dragon slayer blanco. —Lucy se vio forzada a romper la llave de Acuario en la batalla contra Tártaros.

—¡No seas ingenuo! —reclamó Rogue violentamente, estrellando un puño contra la mesa— ¡Lucy-san no necesita precisamente las llaves para invocar a sus espíritus! ¡Yukino me lo dijo! ¿Y si el que le ha hecho esto a Yukino, va tras Lucy-san ahora? —demandó, conmocionado— ¡Podría ser peligroso!

Natsu inspiró profundamente, tomándose unos segundos para contestar, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos. —Aún desconocemos lo que ocurrió realmente. Y existe la posibilidad de que nunca lo sepamos. En cualquier caso, si realmente ese alguien hubiese querido las llaves, se las habría arrebatado a Yukino. Pensadlo detenidamente —inquirió con fuerza, demostrando lo mucho que había dado vueltas al asunto—. En el estado tan débil en el que se encontraba, podría habérselas quitado con facilidad, y sin embargo, no lo hizo. Y eso, en el supuesto de que alguien estuviese detrás de lo que a Yukino le ocurrió. Aun así —abrió los ojos con ferocidad, a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a irradiar tensión en oleadas—, no dejaré que nadie toque a Lucy un solo pelo de la cabeza —masculló, sintiendo cómo la ira comenzaba a comprimirle la cabeza—. Jamás dejaré que nada ni nadie la haga daño, porque lo mataré. Lo mataré mil veces antes de que llegue al suelo, y una vez en el suelo, volveré a rematarlo —aclaró con violencia.

Sting y Rogue le mantuvieron la mirada durante unos momentos. La manera en la que Natsu había proclamado aquellas palabras, los había dejado clavados en el asiento, con el temor acaparándose en cada uno de sus sentidos. Por primera vez, ambos fueron conscientes de que Natsu Dragneel, si se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser verdaderamente aterrador.

Rogue se obligó a tragar con fuerza, e intentó que la mano que aún sujetaba su vaso, dejase de temblarle, a causa de la tensión. —Estate pendiente de ella. No comentas el mismo error que cometí yo.

El rostro de Natsu aguardó, aun en tensión. —No tenias manera de saber lo que ocurriría.

Natsu mantuvo la mirada en Rogue, provocando que él volviese a soltar otra risa afligida. —Tranquilo —declaró—. No perderé la cabeza si es eso lo que te preocupa. Aquel día me prometí que no me convertiría en alguien como _él_. Y no pienso romper la promesa que le hice a ella —su boca esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Me hizo prometerle que seguiría con mi vida, hasta que volviésemos a vernos. Y pienso cumplirla. Si fallo, no podría ser capaz de mirarla a la cara la próxima vez que nos veamos. Así que no te preocupes, Natsu Dragneel. Es algo que pretendo mantener.

Sting esbozó una sonrisa tranquila, mientras Natsu seguía contemplando al dragon slayer de la sombra.

—Pero si deseo pedirte un favor —apuntó Rogue.

Natsu se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, de manera seria.

—Si averiguáis algo… —titubeó—, si por algún casual descubrieseis lo que reside detrás de esto, ponednos al corriente —apuntó duramente—. Por favor —suplicó con fervor—, no nos dejéis al margen de esto. No _me_ dejéis a un lado. Tengo más derecho que nadie, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. Cuando quiso hablar, Rogue volvió a interrumpirle.

—¡No me vengas tú también con las monsergas de Sting, de que la venganza es satisfacción personal, y la justicia es armonía! —Sting se sonrojó, abochornado— Sé que comprendes lo que te estoy pidiendo —demandó con violencia.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa, medio divertido. —Iba a decirte que contaras con ello. Aunque en parte me inquiete, comprendo tus motivos —advirtió al aire, con la intensidad agazapándose en sus ojos.

Rogue cerró los ojos, aliviado, e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. —Te doy las gracias.

Natsu negó con la cabeza. —Lo entiendo.

·

·

—¡Lucy!

Lucy distinguió, con alegría, como el perfil de Loke se acercaba hacia ella, de manera rauda, tras distinguir a más de sus espíritus esperando por ella, cerca del borde de aquella escalera multicolor.

Loke, con adoración, sostuvo las manos de Lucy contra las suyas. —Qué alegría verte, mi Lucy, sé que me has echado de menos, pero el venir a verme a propósito —Loke se secó unas lagrimas imaginarias, con gesto compungido—, es más de lo que merezco.

Lucy sintió como una gota imaginaria la recorría la cabeza. —En realidad, vengo a verle a _él_ —aclaró en un murmullo, un poco avergonzada.

—¡Lo…

—… sabíamos!

La rubia contempló cómo Gemi y Mini revoloteaban alegres, alrededor de ella. Capricornio hizo acto de presencia con su típico tono de voz contenido y tranquilo.

—Yo la acompañaré, Lucy-sama.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, y se dispuso a caminar detrás de Capricornio. Gemi y Mini, revoloteaban alrededor de la rubia, mientras que Virgo y Aries intentaban animar a Loke, quien emitía un aura depresiva, un par de pasos por detrás.

—Capricornio… —dudó—. ¿Cómo está Acuario? —preguntó en un murmullo.

Capricornio esbozó una sonrisa suave. —Se encuentra muy bien, Lucy-sama. No debéis preocuparos por ella. Escorpio procura estar siempre que puede con ella. Sois vos la que le preocupáis, Lucy-sama.

Lucy alzó la cabeza, sorprendida. —¿Yo?

Capricornio asintió de manera firme. —Si he de usar sus palabras, la señorita Acuario asegura que _necesitáis un novio_.

Lucy se sonrojó profundamente, a la vez que los nervios le retorcían la boca del estomago. Avergonzada, agachó la cabeza y continuó caminando, cuando la imagen de Natsu atravesó su cabeza como un rayo.

—¡Ni hablar! —Lucy se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, para contemplar como el espíritu celestial del león, se apresuraba para cogerles el paso— ¡Lucy no necesita un chico! —espetó hacia Capricornio, apretando un puño con firmeza— ¡Lucy es demasiado pura e inocente como para echarse un novio! —declaró con fervor.

Lucy se llevó una mano al rostro, avergonzada. —Y me lo dice precisamente alguien que adora a _todas_ las mujeres —declaró, consternada.

Virgo y Aries asintieron efusivamente con la cabeza.

Loke se apresuró en tomar de nuevo las manos de Lucy entre las suyas. —No te angusties, Lucy, sabes que para mí, tú siempre serás especial.

Lucy suspiró, derrotada, y continuó caminado durante un rato. Por andar distraída, se chocó contra la espalda de Capricornio, quien se había detenido abruptamente. Se hizo a un lado, para contemplar como habían llegado al frente de una puerta de gran magnitud. Tragó en seco, a la vez que miraba decidida las dimensiones de aquella puerta. Pegó un respingo, al notar la mano de Capricornio sobre su hombro.

—Nosotros no podemos entrar. Él esperaba por su llegada, Lucy-sama, y sólo usted tiene el permiso para entrar. No dudéis —animó con sinceridad.

Lucy asintió emocionada, a la vez que contemplaba como los demás la miraban de manera cariñosa. Agitó su cabeza, para despejarse, y se colocó al frente de las puertas. Justo cuando había alzado un brazo para llamar, las puertas empezaron a abrirse lentamente hacia adentro, tras un suave chasquido.

Y con seguridad, y sin mirar nuevamente hacia atrás, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la habitación.

·

·

—Te estaba esperando, vieja amiga.

Lucy contempló, sin aliento, las vistas de aquella estancia. En una ocasión, había estado en el mundo espiritual junto con sus amigos, tras el vacío temporal de siete años, y se sintió igual de sorprendida que la primera vez. Contempló, con admiración, las miles de constelaciones que llenaban el cielo de aquella habitación.

Llevó su vista al frente, para contemplar como el rey celestial se mantenía de pie, flotando ante ella, en el fondo de la estancia. Advirtió como un sencillo cojín reposaba en el suelo, justo a unos pasos al frente de ella, y caminó hasta él, para arrodillarse encima. Reposó sus manos con suavidad encima de sus piernas, y suspiró profundamente, haciendo acopio de todo su valor.

—Me disculpo de antemano por mi visita precipitada —comenzó, tensa.

El rey esbozó una amplia sonrisa, mostrando su blanca dentadura. —Desde que Libra y Piscis notaron la fluctuación en la magia de su contratista, sospeché de tu llegada. Por eso has venido hasta aquí. ¿Me equivoco?

Lucy negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón. —Deseo hablar con Libra, Piscis y Ofiuco —declaró, de manera firme.

El rey celestial perdió la sonrisa paulatinamente, mostrando un gesto serio. —Sin las llaves, no podrás hacer un contrato con ellos. Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, siendo usuaria de magia celestial, vieja amiga.

Lucy tragó con fuerza, a la vez que dejaba con delicadeza un trozo de tela negra en el suelo, justo frente a ella, revelando tres llaves doradas y relucientes.

El rey celestial miró a la rubia con curiosidad. —Dispones de las tres llaves, pues. Si deseas hablar con ellos, solo debes realizar el contrato.

—No deseo ligarles a un nuevo contrato —declaró con fuerza.

El rey celestial la contempló, curioso, y negó con la cabeza. —Conoces las leyes que rigen el mundo espiritual. Si deseas disponer de ellos como tus espíritus, el contrato es necesario. No les veras a menos que pactes con ellos, una vez los invoques.

Lucy esperó en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas. —Sé que no tengo derecho a verlos a no ser que efectúe el contrato. Conozco las reglas, y también conozco el vínculo que mantenían con su contratista, pero… —se agachó firmemente, en una reverencia—, por ese mismo motivo, no deseo ligarles a un nuevo contrato, sin hablar con ellos primero. He sufrido en carne propia la pérdida de uno de mis espíritus celestiales. Rompí su llave, aunque _ella_ estuviese de acuerdo. Y no pasa ni un solo día en que no lo recuerde —anunció, con fervor.

El rey contempló a la maga celestial arrodillada en aquel cojín, mientras marcaba una profunda reverencia. Suspiró profundamente.

—Los contratos fueron estipulados para que los usuarios de magia celestial pudiesen convocarlos. Si bien es cierto que la atadura se simplifica a un contrato, existen vínculos más fuertes que ligan a los espíritus con sus contratistas. Pocos magos celestiales son capaces de alcanzar esos vínculos, vieja amiga, pero tú —sonrió—, eres uno de ellos. Los vínculos que tú posees con los tuyos no se limitan a simples contratos. Son mucho más profundos, causados por la relación de afecto y lealtad que mantienes con ellos. No eres una simple usuaria de magia celestial, vieja amiga, deberías saberlo a estas alturas. Sé muy bien que perdiste a una _amiga_ por necesidad, y eso es algo que no olvidaré —proclamó con voz profunda—. Por ello, y sólo por esta vez, haré una excepción. Dejaré que hables con ellos. Pero si no deseas efectuar los contratos, y aún así intentar convocarlos, reclamaré las llaves —advirtió con decisión—. Las reglas, siguen siendo las reglas, aunque una vieja amiga me enseñase que, a veces, hay que hacer excepciones, en nombre de los viejos amigos.

Lucy se incorporó, emocionada, ante las palabras del rey, y seguidamente volvió a inclinarse, en señal de respecto. —Te doy las gracias, _viejo amigo_.

El rey celestial esbozó una sonrisa enorme, a la vez que comenzaba a desvanecerse en millones de luces tenues. Sorprendida, admiró como el perfil del espíritu de la balanza, el de los peces y el de la serpiente, se dejaban ver, una vez el espectáculo de luces finalizó.

Se puso en pie precipitadamente, aún de la impresión, y se mantuvo en el sitio. Los tres espíritus la observaban de manera silenciosa. Por un momento, sintió vacilación, pero se obligó a mantener el rostro firme.

—Deseaba hablar con vosotros —comenzó.

Ofiuco se deslizó de forma sinuosa hasta ella, para sisearle con brusquedad a la cara. —No deseo efectuar contrato alguno contigo, Lucy Heartfilia. ¡No deseo efectuar un contrato con nadie! —siseó de manera amarga.

Lucy cerró los ojos, dolida. —No es mi intención forzaros a hacer nada que no deseéis.

Ofiuco agitó la cola, enfurecida. —¿Crees que mi anterior contratista me preguntó si quería hacer un contrato? —refunfuñó— Vosotros, los magos celestiales, os creéis en el derecho de reclamarnos cuando deseéis, por el simple hecho de obtener nuestras llaves.

—Es nuestro destino, ¡Para eso fuimos creados! —interrumpió la madre de la pareja que componía el espíritu de Piscis— ¡Hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces, Ofiuco! ¡Solo porque no estés considerada como uno de los _doce_, no tienes motivos para pagar tu frustración con ella! Aún así, eres uno de los espíritus de las llaves doradas. ¡Esta chica —señaló a Lucy—, ha venido hasta aquí sólo para hablar con nosotros! ¡Ten un poco de decencia, y escucha al menos lo que tenga que decirnos! —replicó enfadada.

El hijo de la mujer asintió en acuerdo, mientras que Libra se mantenía en actitud silenciosa. Ofiuco volvió a sisear, y cerró los ojos mostrando su molestia, mientras su cola danzaba furiosa de un lado a otro.

Lucy cerró los ojos, a la vez que inspiró profundamente. —Siempre quise tener todas las llaves del zodíaco. Al principio, solo disponía de tres de ellas, como supongo que ya sabréis —sonrió con nostalgia—. Cuando llegue a Fairy Tail, comencé a conocer a todos mis compañeros. A día de hoy, es la única familia que tengo, incluyendo a mis espíritus celestiales. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, me recordaron el verdadero significado de tener un hogar. Llegó un momento, en el que no desee continuar buscando más llaves doradas. Con mis aventuras, si es cierto que seguí obteniendo llaves, pero no por el simple propósito de adquirirlas. De un modo u otro, terminaron en mis manos. No voy a mentiros, y deciros que no sentí felicidad tras conseguirlas. Pero no por el motivo que creéis. Vosotros, los espíritus del zodíaco, también sois como una familia. Al ver como continuaban interactuando con más frecuencia los unos con los otros, fue cuando me sentí verdaderamente feliz. Entonces, conocí a Yukino. En una ocasión, ella me ofreció sus llaves —comentó con sencillez—, únicamente porque se atormentaba con la idea de que no era digna de teneros. Desconozco el tipo de relación que manteníais, pero se que os apreciaba muchísimo —apretó los puños, con impotencia—. Ni si quiera sé si pudisteis despediros de ella. Solo he venido para deciros, que tengo intención de descubrir lo que realmente ocurrió. Si alguien está detrás de la muerte de Yukino, os doy mi palabra de que rendirá cuentas por ello. Y si decidís que vosotros también queréis lo mismo —tragó con dificultad—, sentiros libres de acompañarme.

Lucy mantuvo los ojos cerrados, desesperada. No sabía si habría utilizado las palabras correctas, y si ellos finalmente habían comprendido a lo que había venido, pero al final, había terminado haciendo caso a Natsu. Había dicho lo que había sentido en aquel momento, y ahora se sentía en paz consigo misma.

Continuó tensa, a causa del silencio que inundaba la habitación. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, Libra se había posicionado justo al frente de ella, con el brazo estirado, y ofreciéndole la mano. Lucy jadeo, con asombro.

—Yukino Aguria no mentía, Lucy Heartfilia —el timbre de su voz resonó con suavidad—. Eres valiente, y resguardas un gran espíritu contigo. Accederé a un contrato contigo. Y lo aceptaré por voluntad propia.

Lucy la estrechó la mano, emocionada, mientras advertía como la pareja del espíritu de Piscis también se acercaba.

—Contamos contigo, Lucy-san —declaró el chico, divertido—. Espero que nos llevemos bien, así que cuida de nosotros —sonrió con amabilidad, a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza en una señal de respeto.

La rubia asintió, conmovida. —Lo haré —afirmó con la voz entrecortada.

—¡Oh, querida! —la mujer se abalanzó hacia ella, para apretujarla en un abrazo estrecho— ¡Yo ya te quiero! ¡Y estoy impaciente por trabajar contigo y conocernos mejor! —declaró animada.

—Yo también —devolvió con cariño el abrazo de la mujer del espíritu de Piscis.

Volvió a mirar al fondo, donde Ofiuco refunfuñaba mirando hacia otro lado. Se soltó con delicadeza del abrazo de Piscis, y se acercó al espíritu de la serpiente. Justo cuando se encontraba a solo unos pasos, alargó el brazo, ofreciéndole la mano, de manera decidida.

—Puede que no quieras hacer un contrato conmigo, Ofiuco —comenzó, con voz firme—. Pero quiero que sepas, que yo si espero poder contar también contigo. Como amigas.

La serpiente giró la cabeza para contemplarla, para luego chasquear la lengua, con irritación. Ladeó la cabeza, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. —¿Estáis seguros de esto? —preguntó, refunfuñando.

Libra y la pareja de Piscis, asintieron sin dudar.

—No seas tan irritante, ¿Quieres? Y deja ya de hacerte de rogar, pesada —soltó al aire la mujer del espíritu de Piscis, divertida.

Ofiuco suspiró con derrota, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, de manera molesta y cansada. —Muy bien, Lucy Heartfilia —acercó brevemente su cabeza a la mano de Lucy, para volver a apartarse en menos de un segundo—. Podrás contar con los tres. ¡Y más te vale no morir! —acusó con irritación— ¡O te perseguiré incluso en la otra vida!

Lucy asintió asustada y repetidamente con la cabeza, mientras contemplaba como los tres espíritus comenzaban a desvanecerse. Emocionada, agitó la mano en despedida.

—Nos veremos pronto —aseguró, con alegría.

Los tres espíritus asintieron, con decisión, hasta que desaparecieron por completo de la habitación. Suspiro profundamente, sintiendo como una tranquilidad comenzaba a invadirla de los pies a la cabeza. Cuando se dio la vuelta, advirtió como todos sus espíritus se encontraban detrás de las puertas abiertas, esperándola. Habían visto toda la escena que se había desarrollado. Contempló cómo el orgullo rebosaba de sus rostros. Y sintió la emoción apretarle la garganta.

—Eres una digna usuaria de magia celestial, vieja amiga.

Lucy se dio la vuelta, asombrada tras reconocer la voz del rey espiritual. Se había mostrado nuevamente ante ella, con su actitud imponente.

—Recuérdalo, vieja amiga. Las estrellas nacieron para guiarnos en los momentos de oscuridad y de soledad. Nosotros, los espíritus celestiales, somos la continuación de ese sueño. Los vínculos, vieja amiga, no se limitan a simples contratos, sino a los sentimientos que guardamos y reflejamos mediante nuestros actos. Me siento orgulloso de que seas mi vieja amiga, Lucy Heartfilia.

No olvidaré la amabilidad que has demostrado.

·

·

N/A: Y seguimos.

Pocas cosas, pero a la vez muchas, ¿No creéis? He de admitir que he tenido sentimientos conflictivos cuando escribía este capitulo. Por un lado, he decidido mostrar la situación general en la que se encuentran, y por otro, he decidido centrarme justo en el origen del conflicto de nuestra Lucy. Porque todo tiene su razón de ser, como dice nuestro viejo amigo bigotudo, y ya sabéis que yo (ni él) hablamos en vano.

Puede que algunos capítulos puedan ser mas interesantes (e intensos) que otros, pero todos son iguales de necesarios. No pienso escribir mi historia para sólo centrarme en el aspecto personal de los personajes, y no tener ningún tipo de nudo o conflicto. Ni hablar. Porque estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en escribir una historia que merezca la pena leer de arriba a abajo (o eso intento). De ahí, que todos los capítulos sean igual de importantes. No por nada, sino porque en cada uno dejo una miguita de pan, ¿A que sí? (¡O eso espero!).

Respecto a lo que dije de los reviews en mi última nota de autora… Bien. He de decir que no hemos llegado al número que buscaba u.u. Hay una cosa que realmente me tiene preocupada, y bueno… me preocupa el tipo de historias que realmente llaman la atención y se dejan reviews como locos. Es algo que me tiene un poco decaída. Es decir, ¿Qué se busca? ¡Ojo! No estoy diciendo que las demás historias carezcan de calidad o algo así, ni mucho menos. Pero bueno… la calidad de la temática es la que me tiene un poco en tierra de nadie. No se si me estoy explicando bien, y tampoco quiero levantar asperezas con nadie. Es algo que me tiene un poco deprimida, y deseaba compartirlo con vosotros. Porque os quiero, y punto ^3^.

En cualquier caso, y como siempre, agradezco a todas las personas que me han dejado un review, y me han incluido en su lista de favoritos y alertas. A Neko Heartgneel (me alegro de dejarte siempre con la duda de que vendrá después, y me encantaría conocer tu teoría), a GusMUFC7 (casi me puse a gritar al saber que incluyes a mi historia en tu top 10), a ivonne (querida mía, no me sufras, yo intento actualizar cada viernes ^3^), a Mumi Evans Elric (por ahora no puedo confirmar si le ocurrirá lo mismo a Lucy o no, pero ambas sabemos, que en caso de que eso llegara a pasar, nuestro Natsu no dejaría títere con cabeza, fufufu), a 1397L (siento mucho haberte hecho casi llorar, pequeña), a Little Luce (me encanta que te encante mi historia, y te doy mi palabra de que no pararé de actualizar hasta que termine), a velcarleo02 (siento haber roto tu corazón con lo de Yukino, espero que no me guardes rencor por ello), a mi Eru Shiro-San (¡Querida mía!, me alegro muchísimo de que opines que hago que mis personajes actúen como los del manga original, y me alegro de que opines que la parte de Yukino me salió bien ^3^, y sobre todo, ¡Que adores mi vena perversa! Tú si que eres genial, y ya sí que me sonrojé a lo salvaje cuando me dijiste que escribo increíble, no te envío uno, ¡Sino dos abrazos de oso!), a oxybry (espero que no me odies durante mucho tiempo por lo de Yukino u.u, y que sepas que me hiciste llorar de la emoción cuando me dijiste que, hasta ahora, es la mejor historia que has leído de Fairy Tail y el mejor Nalu; por eso mismo, intentaré con todas mis fuerzas no defraudarte), y finalmente a MITWI (me hace feliz que te guste mi manera de escribir, y que los capítulos, aunque sean largos, no te cansen ni se te hagan pesados; no puedo decirte si lo de Yukino tiene algo que ver con lo de Zeref, pero si te advierto que el capitulo que viene vas a querer asesinarme ^3^, fufufufu). ¡MIL GRACIAS!

Gracias a vosotros, y por vosotros, y aunque no haya llegado al número de reviews que buscaba, os dejo, sin más dilación, el título del siguiente capitulo (porque me da la gana, y porque os quiero, y punto ^3^). Recordad que mis títulos son en inglés, así que ya me contaréis cuando lo descubráis… (risa perversa de fondo).

_Capítulo 8.- Masquerade._

Ahora sí, ¡Dejad reviews, por favor ^3^!

Abrazos de oso, ¡Y nos leemos!

Nindë.


	8. Masquerade

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**8.- Mascarada.**

·

·

—Recuérdame por qué tengo que llevar esta cosa —inquirió Natsu, amargado.

Lucy le arrebató la mascara de las manos, para terminar de anudarle la cinta en los extremos. —Porque lo digo yo —remarcó—. Es la primera fiesta que Sabertooth se anima a celebrar, con motivo de la celebración del antiguo festival del _Tanabata_, y han sido muy amables en invitar a los demás gremios, así que vamos a ir acorde las reglas, te guste o no —aseguró.

—Pero —ladeó la cabeza, de forma desanimada, a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos—, ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar antifaz? Entiendo lo del disfraz —se estiró de una de las solapas de la chaqueta—, pero no lo de ocultar el rostro.

Lucy se obligó a suspirar, empezando a perder la paciencia. —Natsu —empezó—. Es su fiesta. Somos invitados. Es un baile de máscaras. Punto —demandó entre dientes—. Es igual que si nosotros organizamos una fiesta en la piscina. Todo el mundo llevaría bañador, ¿verdad?

—Sólo si quieres bañarte —aseguró de manera inocente.

Lucy se llevo una mano al rostro, desesperada. —Tú solo llévala puesta, ¿Vale? —pidió, casi suplicando— Sólo por un rato. Luego quítatela si quieres, ¿Te parece? —le sedució.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose más animado con aquella idea. Lucy se acercó a él, para empezar a anudarle la corbata. Un aroma suave a leche de almendras, mezclado con vainilla, empezó a embotarle los sentidos. Agitó la cabeza, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Tú también tienes que llevar máscara?

Lucy bufó, completamente irritada. —Natsu, ¡Voy a la misma fiesta que tú! ¡Es evidente que sí! —hizo un ademán con la mano, para darse énfasis.

Natsu se rió suavemente, a la vez que observaba como ella intentaba concentrarse para hacerle el nudo correctamente. —Menuda tontería —aseguró, divertido.

Lucy paró momentáneamente de anudarle la tela, para mirarle con curiosidad. —¿Porqué dices eso?

—Pues… —titubeó, a la vez que entornaba la mirada al techo—, porque reconocería tu olor en cualquier parte, así que es una tontería que lleves máscara. Sabré perfectamente si eres tú —aseguró con decisión.

Lucy contuvo un jadeo, a la vez que sentía como se le entorpecían los dedos a causa de los nervios. Si en ese momento la obligasen a dar un paso, estaba segura de que iría directa al suelo, y sin anestesia. Conocía perfectamente que Natsu no era del tipo romántico. A veces tenía la sensibilidad de un estropajo, y la delicadeza de una lija del cinco. Pero sólo él tenía la cualidad de decir ese tipo de cosas, como quien habla del tiempo, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Cosa que la dejaba totalmente arrebolada, con la piel ardiente, y con los tobillos con la consistencia de un flan.

Se obligó a terminar de anudar la corbata, aún con dedos torpes, y cuando terminó, dio un paso hacia atrás para admirar su obra, satisfecha. Se había partido de risa junto con Erza, cuando averiguaron, mediante Evergreen, que todo miembro masculino de Fairy Tail había decidido ir con la misma temática. Y es que se moría de ganas por ver, como todos iban vestidos como si fueran unos completos mafiosos de los pies a la cabeza.

Natsu, molesto, tiró suavemente de la corbata hacia abajo, aflojándola un poco, provocando que Lucy tuviese que tragar en seco. Tener a Natsu en medio de su salita vistiendo un traje negro, junto con una camisa de color granate, y una corbata medio desaflojada y acorde con el traje, no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda para sus más que destrozados nervios. Durante las últimas semanas, habían tenido acercamientos durante una y otra vez, pero no habían vuelto a besarse, o a tocarse de aquella forma. Parecía como si él buscara constantemente tentarla, al punto de querer que fuese ella quien diese el primer paso. Sobre todo, porque se quedaba contemplándola con aquellos ojos verdes que tenían la asombrosa capacidad de aturdirla. Y es que el muy maldito lo sabía muy bien, porque jugaba con ello a su favor cada vez que podía, provocándola de una y mil maneras distintas. Un roce de más en un brazo, una presión de más de una pierna, un suspiro en la nuca, y todo empezaba a darle vueltas a causa de la hiperventilación. Si seguía a ese ritmo, le daría un colapso nervioso. Y también moriría de la frustración, por mucho que la avergonzara admitirlo. Porque solo deseaba que él volviese a cogerla entre sus brazos, con ese fuego ardiente que conseguía quemarla por dentro.

Si bien era cierto que Natsu había aparcado nuevamente aquella actitud brusca y silenciosa, no sabría decir cual de las dos era peor. Si la brusca y silenciosa, o la tensa y ardiente. Suspiró profundamente, para advertir como Natsu seguía contemplándola con aquella sombra agazapándose en su mirada. Su vientre dio un salto en anticipación. Conocía muy bien aquella sombra.

—¡En guardia, vil villano! —chilló una voz aguda desde su ventana— ¡Desenvainad vuestra espada, y lucharé contra vos por el honor de mi dama!

Lucy se giró sobresaltada, reconociendo el origen de aquella voz. —¡Happy!

Soltó una carcajada alegre, a la vez que se acercaba para admirar el disfraz del exceed. Happy, orgulloso, infló el pecho y se acercó raudo hasta donde ella y Natsu se encontraban, para dejar que Luce admirara su traje.

—¡Por Mavis —exclamó, admirada—, estás estupendo! —se llevo una mano a la boca, asombrada, mientras admiraba como el gatito lucía con todo el conjunto.

—No sabía de qué disfrazarme, así que le pedí a Levy consejo. Me contó una serie de anécdotas respecto a un apuesto mago enmascarado y encapotado, todo vestido de negro, que defendía a la gente de magos tiránicos y otros villanos. Así que durante esta noche, y para todas las damas de Fiore, seré Don Diego de la Vega, más conocido como: «_El Mago_»—aseguró cómicamente, a la vez que se envolvía en su capa negra, y dibujaba florituras en el aire con su florete de juguete.

Lucy volvió a reír con fuerza, completamente emocionada. —¡Oh, dios! ¡Vas a volver loca a toda la población femenina! —aseguró con diversión.

Happy enfundó su florete, para titubear mientras juntaba sus patitas. —¿Tú crees que a Charle le gustará? —preguntó, con vergüenza.

Lucy se agachó a su altura, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tierna. —Si no le gusta, es que está loca, te lo aseguro.

Happy la miró con ojitos brillantes, para después recorrer con la mirada la silueta de la maga celestial. Tras caer en la cuenta, la cara le cambio a una de completo terror. —¡Luce! ¿¡Por qué no llevas tu disfraz puesto!? —exclamó, cundiendo en pánico, y llevándose las patitas al rostro— ¿¡Es que te sientes indispuesta del estómago, como en aquella ocasión!?.

Lucy agachó la cabeza, en derrota, y sintió como una gotita imaginaria le recorría el cuello. Menuda imaginación tenía ese gato. A continuación, negó con la cabeza, divertida. —La chaqueta de Natsu tenía algunos botones sueltos, así que ha venido para que se los fijara mejor. Justo ahora iba a prepararme, cuando has llegado.

—¡Oh! —exclamó feliz, tras entender— ¡Entonces os espero, y vamos juntos!

Lucy asintió con la cabeza. —Voy a cambiarme entonces. No tardaré, ¿vale?

—Eres una mujer —aseguró Happy—, así que seguro que tardarás. Aunque agradezco el detalle, agradecería más que te dieses prisa —comentó, alegre y feliz de la vida, mientras alzaba una patita.

La rubia se sonrojo suavemente, mientras oía las risas de Natsu de fondo. Suspiró con diversión. Cuanta razón tenía cada vez que pensaba que ese gato no tenía remedio.

·

·

Natsu silbó con fuerza, contemplando el interior de aquel enorme salón, recién llegados desde la puerta principal. —¡Esto está hasta arriba! —comentó divertido.

Lucy se alzó en la punta de sus tacones, intentando avistar a sus amigos y compañeros de gremio, por encima de las demás cabezas. —¿Dónde demonios están metidos? —farfulló— ¡Va a resultar titánico encontrarlos!

Happy se acomodó su sombrero negro con estilo. —Si hubiésemos llegado a la hora, nos habría resultado más fácil, joven damisela.

Lucy volvió a sonrojarse de manera suave, mientras soltaba un resoplido. —Os recuerdo que sois vosotros quienes os habéis plantando en _mi_ casa, justo cuando _yo_ iba a prepararme —masculló.

—¡MANOS ARRIBA!

Lucy, Natsu y Happy, enderezaron la espalda de manera inconsciente, a causa del grito a sus espaldas. Instintivamente, levantaron los brazos (y las patitas) hacia arriba, a causa de la impresión.

—¡Asuka Connell! —regañó con irritación una voz tras ellos— ¡Te he dicho que dejes de ir haciendo eso!

—¡Pero mamá —gimotéo una voz infantil—, podrían ser sospechosos! ¡Aquí todo el mundo va enmascarado!

Lucy, Natsu y Happy, empezaron a relajar los brazos (y las patitas) hacia abajo, a la vez que se daban la vuelta con cautela, hasta contemplar a una mujer vestida de sheriff, con los brazos colocados en jarras, y a una niña con la cabeza gacha, montada en un palo con la cabeza de un caballito en el extremo superior, y sujetando un revolver de juguete.

—¡Asuka! —reconoció Happy— ¡Menudo susto me has dado! —exclamó, llevándose una patita al pecho, notando su corazón retumbando acelerado.

Natsu y Lucy asintieron quedadamente con la cabeza, mientras que la niña, junto con su madre, se giró para mirarles con curiosidad.

—¡Happy! —exclamó la niña alegre, en reconocimiento, mientras que Bisca soltaba un suspiro aliviado— ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

Happy suspiró, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, y cruzaba las patitas en un gesto serio. —Es lo que conlleva esperar a una dama, pequeña Asuka —anunció de manera solemne—. Los caballeros han de esperar por las _mujeres_ _tardonas_.

En un parpadeo, tuvo que llevar sus patitas hacia su cabeza, tras un golpe seco y agudo que sintió. Se sobó en la zona adolorida, con lagrimitas en los ojos, y alzó su vista para encontrar a la rubia, aún con el puño en alto, y con la venita de la frente hinchada.

—¡_Lucee_~ _malvadaa_~! —gimotéo, frotándose el chichón— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Te recuerdo que los caballeros no dicen esas cosas a las damas —susurró en actitud tenebrosa.

La niña alzó la vista, curiosa, para contemplar a la jovencita. —¿_Luce…_? —preguntó, extrañada.

Lucy mantuvo la mirada de la niña, nerviosa.

—¡Kyaaaaa~! —chilló emocionada— ¡_Elsa_!

Lucy rió con alegría, mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la altura de la niña, que seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor, completamente excitada, montada en su caballito de palo.

—¡Es increíble, lo sabía! —gritaba la niña— ¡Sabia que el parecido sería asombroso! ¡Oh…! —exclamó, al acercarse un poco más a su melena trenzada, que caía hacia un lado—, están heladas —afirmó, asombrada, acariciando con cuidado las estrellitas de hielo que decoraban el cabello rubio—. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

La cara de Lucy volvió a adoptar un gesto aterrador. —Bueno… —titubeó—, digamos que Gray me debía un _pequeño_ favor —susurró con gesto malévolo, a la vez que miraba hacia otro lado.

Natsu y los demás ladearon la cabeza, con la confusión y la curiosidad inundándoles el rostro, ante la afirmación de la rubia.

Hacía unos días, Bisca y Alzack habían decidido tomar una misión, por lo que le habían pedido a Lucy el favor de hacerse cargo de la pequeña en su ausencia. Habían estado jugando en el parque, y después habían mantenido con Natsu y con Happy una competición por parejas a los dardos en el gremio. Cuando el aburrimiento había acunado a la niña, se le ocurrió la idea de alquilar una lacri-película. Habían estado sumergidas en confusión, debatiendo, hasta que finalmente la niña se había decantado por una titulada: "_Frozen"_. Tras llegar al gremio, había contemplado, con asombro, como los demás miembros habían estado mientras preparando palomitas y acomodando las mesas. Y al final, terminaron todos viendo la película.

Soltó una risita, cuando a los tres minutos, Natsu había cruzado contrariado los brazos, al ver que una de las protagonistas poseía la habilidad mágica de crear hielo y nieve.

—_¡Como no! _—exclamó crispado— _¡Menuda magia mas cargante! ¿No escupe fuego? ¿Ni un poco?_

Desde el fondo chistaron, con molestia, instándole a que se callara.

—_No voy a partirte ahora las piernas, antorcha humana _—murmuró Gray, mirando a la niña del sombrerito naranja admirar los paisajes nevados—, _pero luego te vas a enterar_ —declaró, mientras crujía los nudillos.

Cuando la protagonista, Elsa, se había despojado de la moderación, y había construido por sí misma un palacio de hielo en aislamiento total, la niña había mirado a la usuaria de magia celestial durante unos segundos, con curiosidad.

—_Creo que tienes un aire a ella, Lucy _—había dicho la pequeña.

Suspiró con alegría, ante el recuerdo, y miró a la niña contemplar su traje. Sin la ayuda de Juvia, nunca la habría quedado tan bien. Y es que la maga de agua la había retocado las medidas, tras pedirla una mano conociendo su habilidad con las manualidades.

La pequeña contempló admirada el delicado vestido largo y azul que portaba, mientras una tela más vaporosa la cubría los brazos, y simulaba una segunda piel de la propia tela del vestido, que caía en gracia tras su espalda en una especie de capa.

—La verdad es que tú me diste la idea —afirmó la rubia—. No tenía decidido ningún disfraz, así que pensé en probar.

La pequeña asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, complacida. Paseó los dedos por la tela vaporosa de una de las mangas. —Es precioso —declaró con alegría—, ¡y el parecido es asombroso!

Lucy se sonrojó profundamente, a la vez que Bisca se acercaba a su hija, y la enganchaba del cuellecito de la camisa. —Estoy completamente de acuerdo —afirmó con seguridad—, pero usted, jovencita —miró a su hija—, ya hace un buen rato que debería estar preparándose para dormir.

—¡Pero mamá…! —replicó la niña, en desacuerdo.

—Ni peros ni nada, Asuka Connell —apuntó su madre con firmeza—. Has venido a la fiesta, te has divertido jugando con Lector y con Frosch, has bailado con papá y con los demás, y ahora es tiempo de descansar.

La niña agachó la cabeza, desanimada. Al final, tomo un suspiro largo y quejumbroso. —Está bien —murmuró— ¡Pero el año que viene me quedaré otro ratito más! —aseguró la niña, con confianza.

Bisca rió ante la pasión de su hija. —Eso lo dejaremos para el año que viene, ¿de acuerdo? —cogió a su hija en brazos, a la vez que agarró el caballito de palo en una mano—. Alzack nos está esperando fuera. No sé si nos veremos más tarde, pero si no es así, divertíos mucho, chicos —dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy agitó su mano en respuesta, tras ver como la niña agitaba un brazo despidiéndose de ella, mientras se alejaba en brazos de su madre.

Y se giró para ver como Natsu y Happy aguardaban por ella.

·

·

—¡Lu-chan! —chilló Levy, tomándola de las manos— ¡Estas increíble! Y el parecido es asombroso… —musitó, paseando la mirada por el cabello rubio trenzado a un lado.

Lucy rió, ante la coincidencia de palabras de Levy con las de la pequeña Asuka. Contempló a la ingeniosa joven de cabello azul, enfundada en un sencillo y corto vestido verde manzana, con un par de alas sobresaliendo por su espalda. La usuaria de magia de escritura se había decantado por disfrazarse de una ninfa del bosque. Y es que con lo grácil y etérea que era, la venía que ni pintado.

Contempló como Gajeel había optado por llevar el mismo traje blanco que había utilizado en su presentación conmemorativa cuando había tocado la guitarra. Y tuvo que contener una carcajada, al vislumbrar las míticas gafas negras de sol que portaba.

—¡Vaya! ¡Por fin habéis llegado!

La rubia giró el rostro, para vislumbrar a una imponente Erza disfrazada como una bailarina de la danza del vientre. Admiró la tela de tonos morados que sobresalía de su cabello recogido, mientras que las juntas de las pulseras de sus muñecas y tobillos, tintineaban con cada movimiento que hacía, acompañándola. Vislumbró con diversión, como uno de los miembros del gremio se Sabertooth se sonrojaba profundamente, tras dar un traspié después de recorrer la tela transparente que "cubría" sus piernas.

—Creo que hemos llegado en el momento justo —anunció la rubia con diversión.

Gray, enfundado en un traje oscuro y una camisa azul marina, llegaba junto con una feliz Juvia vestida de zíngara, con un pañuelo atado sobre el cabello, en una blusa de mangas largas, con un corpiño ajustado de cordones, y una falda larga de vuelos que rozaba el suelo con cada paso que daba. Tras reconocer a Lucy, se acercó rauda hasta ella.

—Juvia sabía que no se equivocaba —afirmó, tras mirar con detalle el vestido azul vaporoso—. Aunque no entiendo por qué no dejaste que Juvia hiciera más larga la abertura del vestido —murmuró, tras ver con detalle como una de las piernas se vislumbraba desde el muslo de manera tentadora.

Gajeel se acercó con sorna a la maga de agua, tras ver como el cuello del dragon slayer de fuego se había girado de manera brusca, tras el comentario de la joven vestida de gitana. —¿Qué ocurre, adivina? —preguntó al aire con burla— ¿No te ha mostrado tu bola de cristal la que podrías haber liado si llegas a hacer eso?

Juvia se sonrojó profundamente, en entendimiento, mientras Wendy, cubierta de una capa y capucha roja, con una cesta de mimbre del brazo, y un Romeo con traje gris y camisa blanca, se acercaban raudos tras vislumbrarlos, con un Lily metido en una armadura de caballero, y una Charle con un vestido de la época antigua, portando una graciosa caperuza, de la cual sobresalía un largo velo de la punta.

—¡Vaya Lily, estás muy _fortificado_! —comentó Happy, con alegría, asomándose por la abertura del yelmo.

Se giró para contemplar a Charle, provocando que la gatita blanca le mantuviese la mirada por unos segundos, curiosa. Justo cuando Charle quiso comenzar a hablar, Happy sacó pecho, a la vez que hacia una leve reverencia mientras la tomaba de una patita.

—Joven damisela —anunció Happy, en tono solemne—, Don Happy de la Vega, para servirla.

Charle, que sintió como las patitas le temblaban de la emoción, se sonrojó profundamente, a la vez que le tiritaban los bigotes de la turbación. Ni siquiera calló en la cuenta de que los demás les contemplaban, atónitos.

—C-C-Charle… —musitó, presentándose con voz débil, y siguiendo el juego al gato loco y azul—, u-un placer conocerle.

Happy, feliz de la vida, se incorporó, a la vez que ofrecía con caballerosidad una patita a la exceed de color blanco. Contra todo pronóstico, Charle se agarró a la patita azul, totalmente azorada, justo como lo hubiese hecho una damisela de la época medieval.

—Verá, querida —comenzó Happy, metido de lleno en su papel—, no soy de por aquí, pero me encantaría que me acompañara a dar un tranquilo paseo. ¿Sabía que…

Con la boca abierta, contemplaron como Happy se llevaba de la patita a una arrebolada Charle, como si fueran dos tórtolos presos del amor a primera vista. Hasta Lily, de la impresión, ni se inmutó cuando su yelmo se cerró de manera abrupta, entorpeciéndole la visión.

—Ver para creer —musitó Wendy, aún estupefacta de la impresión.

Natsu, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Romeo y Gray, asintieron con la cabeza, en un gesto atónito. Lucy se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando aguantarse las ganas de reír tras ver sus caras. Y es que ella ya se esperaba ese comportamiento por parte de Happy, después de la exhibición que le había mostrado en su casa. No pudo aguantar la carcajada, tras ver la cara desencajada de Natsu. Parecía que él aún no había estado del todo preparado.

Erza suspiró de manera soñadora, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos en un gesto de aprobación. —El amor es así. Además, la noche aún es joven, ¿No creéis?

Cuando la usuaria de magia celestial quiso darle la razón a Erza, un destello rojo llamó su atención. Con curiosidad, giró el rostro para mantener la vista en el muchacho, que justo se había dado la vuelta para darle la espalda, a la vez que reposaba los brazos sobre la barra del fondo. Siguió escudriñando el perfil de aquel joven alto, y reparó con curiosidad en su pelo azul y alborotado, para después abrir los ojos con fuerza. Quiso chillar, de la emoción, a la vez que se giraba hacia Erza, pero se obligó a morderse la lengua.

—¡Erza!

La pelirroja se volvió, con curiosidad, ante la llamada de su amiga. Extrañada, contempló como la rubia se acercaba hasta ella, para tomarla de un brazo, con oculta emoción.

—Erza —repitió—, ¿No te apetece tomar algo? —preguntó.

La pelirroja titubeó. —Bueno, ahora que lo dices, no estaría mal.

—A Juvia también le apetece. ¿Qué dices, Levy-san?

—Claro, estaría bien —afirmó la ninfa del bosque.

—Me encantaría tomar una gaseosa fresquita —apuntó Wendy.

Lucy, sin querer, apretó el brazo de Erza, en pánico. —¡NO!

Las cuatro chicas voltearon para mirarla, con curiosidad, ante la abrupta negativa de la maga celestial.

—Es decir… —dudó—, creo que _sólo_ Erza necesita tomar algo, _ahora_ —masculló—. Nosotras podemos ir más tarde, ¿verdad? Mientras podemos ir a bailar, o no sé… —aireó, como si estuviese hablando de algo irrelevante.

Levy se encogió de hombros, mientras que Wendy y Juvia asintieron con conformidad. Lucy se volvió hacia Erza, con seguridad.

—Tú tienes que ir. _Ahora_ —repitió, a la vez que le dirigía la mirada mas intensa que hubiese forzado nunca.

Erza la contempló con curiosidad, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa tranquila. —Está bien. Iré a por un martini doble con muchas aceitunas, y volveré. ¿Te parece?

_Elsa_ asintió efusivamente con la cabeza. —Me parece _estupendo_ —aseguró con firmeza.

La pelirroja rió con fuerza, a la vez que se encogía de hombros. —Ahora nos vemos, chicos —se dirigió a los demás que estaban un poco más retirados, llamando su atención.

—¡Estaremos aquí! —gritó Wendy, tras ver como Erza se alejaba en dirección a la barra, y como la usuaria de magia de armadura alzaba una mano en respuesta, transmitiendo que había oído a la dragon slayer del cielo.

Más tarde, Lucy caería en la cuenta, con gran ilusión, que Erza no volvió a hacer acto de presencia en toda la noche. Y es que reconocía el mérito del joven Jellal, para tener el valor de colarse sigilosamente en una fiesta de disfraces, únicamente para admirar desde la distancia a la pelirroja.

·

·

Natsu vislumbró, por tercera vez, y por el rabillo del ojo, como Hibiki Lates, de Blue Pegasus, volvía a desviar su vista hacia la pierna al descubierto de su maga celestial. Agarró el whisky de fuego con fuerza, a la vez que contenía un potente gruñido. Vale que él no tuviese derechos sobre las piernas de _Luce _(por el momento), pero tampoco permitiría que nadie más los tuviese. Porque lo decía él, y punto. Porque si tenía que terminar achicharrando los ojos del tipo ese, no pestañearía en lo más mínimo.

Había estado jugando a una competencia de piedra-papel-tijera con Happy, mientras esperaban a su amiga en el salón de su apartamento. Cuando había aparecido enfundada en aquel vestido azul, ajustado, vaporoso, y sobre todo tentador, se había obligado a dirigir la mirada hacia otro lado, intentando no abalanzarse sobre ella para no enganchar la tela del vestido, y terminar desgarrándolo utilizando aquella endemoniada abertura, para descubrir, con fervor, el cuerpo que cubría.

—_Oh _—admiró Happy—, _estás muy bonita, Lucy_.

La rubia había sonreído con alegría, hasta acercarse a ellos dos en mitad de la salita, provocando que la tela azul vaporosa se ondeara, hipnotizándole con el movimiento.

—_Muchas gracias, es usted todo un caballero_ —declaró jocosa, provocando que Happy inflase el pecho, orgulloso.

La rubia había alzado la cabeza para buscar su mirada, esperando por su opinión. Sabía que ella esperaba un comentario de aprobación por su parte, pero había sentido la boca tan reseca, que solo había sido capaz de mirar hacia otro lado.

—_Te ves bien._ _Es mejor que nos vayamos ya_ —comentó al aire—. _Deben estar esperándonos_.

Quiso darse un cabezazo contra la pared, tras advertir como la boca de ella había decaído en un gesto triste. Pero al segundo había vuelto a sonreír, asintiendo con la cabeza, y adelantándose con Happy hacia la puerta.

Volvió a gruñir. Se sentía tan ardiente en su presencia, que ya no sabía qué hacer. Cuando había reconocido el disfraz de _Elsa_, había querido bufar por la ironía. Y es que llevaba semanas intentado provocar a su propia maga-celestial-de-hielo-y-nieve, y no había habido manera. Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que la había tocado, y empezaba a temer seriamente por su cordura. Porque después de haberla _sentido_, no se sentía capaz de estar lejos de ella. Quería volver a rozar aquella piel, y quería volver a mordisquear aquella boca, con todo el frenesí que le recorría por las venas. Aunque también sabía que después de _probarla_, no habría absolutamente _nada_ que pudiera apartarla de él. Por ese motivo, había intentado durante ese tiempo, que ella diese el paso por sí misma. Las dos veces en las que ambos habían perdido la cabeza, había sido porque él no había podido contenerse. Por eso, había estado poniéndola nerviosa constantemente. Puede que quisiese a Lucy para él solo, pero quería otorgarla la oportunidad de que fuese de forma voluntaria, y sobre todo porque fuese lo que ella deseaba. Porque no le valía que le deseara, después de que él la provocara. Suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose en conflicto consigo mismo.

—¿Qué ocurre, cabeza de cerilla? —consultó Gray, con sorna— ¿Tienes algún problema con cierto _vestido azul_?

Natsu le devolvió la mirada, con la brusquedad de una descarga, mientras sentía como la vena de la frente se le hinchaba de manera súbita. Aún no había olvidado ese _pequeño_ favor que había comentado ella al aire, como si nada. No pudo contener durante más tiempo el gruñido.

—¿Que te pasa, _Olaf_? —masculló, medio cabreado— ¿Es que quieres _abrazos calentitos_?

Gajeel, junto con Lily, Wendy y Romeo, rompieron a reír con fuerza. Gray sintió como la venita de la frente también se le hinchaba, a la vez que se levantaba de manera brusca, provocando que Natsu se crujiera los nudillos en anticipación, y con salvaje satisfacción. Oh si, esto es lo que él necesitaba. Necesitaba una buena tunda, y le partiría el culo al cabeza de cucurucho, porque ya se encontraba bien caliente, porque le había hecho un _pequeño_ _favor_ a _su_ _Luce_, y porque le daba la gana.

Justo cuando Gray quiso abalanzarse sobre él, contempló como una mano pequeña y sigilosa, se había dirigido hacia la corbata del muñeco de nieve, y había tirado de él con fuerza, provocando que el usuario de creación de hielo tuviera que agacharse, hasta encontrarse con una pequeña y voluptuosa maga de agua.

—A Juvia le apetece bailar —musitó—. ¿No le apetece bailar a Gray-sama? —preguntó con suavidad.

Gray parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo como aquellos ojos azules lo distraían de algo que, hasta ese momento, era importante. —¿Eh?

—Juvia está segura de que a Natsu-san no le importará que Gray-sama baile con Juvia, y que después se partan la cara si quieren, ¿Verdad que no? —le consultó con fingida dulzura.

Natsu, aun estupefacto, negó torpemente con la cabeza. Gajeel casi dejó caer el vaso de cerveza, por la impresión, mientras Lily, Romeo, y Wendy, contemplaban la escena con curiosidad.

—Pues entonces, si me permites, Natsu-san —comentó con soltura—, te lo devolveré más tarde.

Unas recién llegadas Lucy y Levy, contemplaron, con emoción, como una elegante y resuelta Juvia desaparecía con gracilidad entre el gentío del baile. Y con un Gray _dejándose_ arrastrar por ella.

Levy dirigió una mirada intensa a Gajeel y suspiró profundamente, para darse valor. Se acercó con resolución hasta la mesa, y tomó a Lily de una patita.

—¿Vamos a bailar nosotros también?

Lily se sujetó el yelmo, para mantenerlo abierto. —Me encantaría, Levy-san, pero tendría que transformarme para poder acompañarte —comentó.

Levy se agachó a la altura de Lily, para mirarlo con ternura. —No será necesario. Seguro que nos apañamos —aseguró.

Con decisión, Lily se sacó el yelmo, y dio un salto hasta el suelo, para ofrecer una patita a Levy. —Cuando desee, joven damisela.

Levy rió con fuerza, ante la broma del gatito negro imitando a Happy. —Por supuesto, joven caballero.

Y los dos se perdieron entre el gentío.

Gajeel tomó un trago de su cerveza, con tranquilidad, a la vez que alzaba y reposaba las piernas encima de la mesa. Cuando cayó en la cuenta, se atragantó con la cerveza, y abrió los ojos con brusquedad, para levantarse de un golpe y salir corriendo tras ellos dos, dejando una estela de polvo a su paso.

Lucy y Natsu sintieron una gota imaginaria recorrer sus cabezas.

—Vamos nosotros también Wendy, será divertido —aseguró Romeo, animado.

La jovencita de pelo azul y largo, tomó con cuidado el yelmo de Lily y lo guardó en su cesta de mimbre, la cual descansaba sobre la mesa, para levantarse junto con Romeo.

Y cuando Natsu y Lucy quisieron darse cuenta, también se habían ido, dejándolos solos. A Lucy le recorrió un escalofrío al pensar nuevamente en la palabra _solos_. Vislumbró como las demás mesas de alrededor seguían llenas, y suspiró aliviada.

—¿Te asusta quedarte a solas conmigo?

Lucy pegó un respingo tras tomar asiento, sobresaltada por aquel tono ronco que había adoptado. Parecía como si la voz le raspase completamente las cuerdas vocales. Y el vientre se le retorció en tensión.

"_Oh, no, y ahí vamos otra vez."_

—Pero… —comenzó—, ¿Qué dices? ¡Nunca lo he tenido! —masculló con enfado.

Natsu suspiró con poca paciencia, y se quitó con brusquedad el antifaz, para levantarse de golpe de la silla. Lucy se encogió en su asiento, agarrando con fuerza su copa de champán, e inquieta ante la tensión que el cuerpo de Natsu irradiaba por si solo, clavándola en el sitio. Contuvo la respiración cuando se paró al lado suya, para tomarla de un brazo y levantarla. Contempló como sus ojos verdes refulgían en lo que parecía ardor y agitación.

—Lucy, ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —masculló entre dientes.

Lucy aguantó la respiración, tras contemplar como Natsu la miraba fijamente a los ojos, con su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Se remojó los labios, presa de la turbación.

—Yo… —titubeó—, tomar una copa de champán, y tú… —dirigió la vista hacia su cuerpo—, invadir mi espacio personal.

Natsu bufó, irritado. —Hablo de nosotros. Lucy y Natsu, Natsu y Lucy, como pareja —aclaró con molestia.

Lucy contuvo un jadeo seco. —¡Hoe! ¡Vaquero! —exclamó, sintiéndose indefensa— ¡No puedes pasar de diez a ciento diez en dos segundos!

Natsu se pasó la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo, y sujetó el brazo de Lucy con firmeza, provocando que le siguiera. Necesitaba salir de ahí, o se volvería loco.

Lucy, irritada, se zafó del brazo con brusquedad. —¿Sabes qué? —demandó con fuerza— Que me voy a los jardines. Y me voy _sola_. Quiero tranquilidad.

Natsu se puso en medio, inutilizándola el paso. —Espera, solo quiero hablar contigo.

—¡Yo quise hablar contigo! —gritó, desesperada— ¡Y tú no quisiste escucharme! Así que soy _yo_, _ahora_, la que _en este momento_ no quiere hablar contigo.

Y Lucy pasó por su lado, golpeándole en el hombro por la brusquedad del movimiento, mientras la tela vaporosa se ondeaba por la rapidez de sus pasos.

·

·

Lucy gruñó, mientras daba vueltas de un lado hacia otro, de manera frenética. Lo haría. Se lo retorcería. Le retorcería el pescuezo, lo zarandearía de la camisa, lo acribillaría a capones, ¡Y finalmente lo lanzaría a un pozo de una patada en el culo! Se llevó la mano al rostro, frustrada, mientras sentía una punzada en la sien. Su cerebro estaba funcionando a demasiadas revoluciones. ¿¡Por qué había tenido que sacar el tema justamente esta noche!? ¡Podría haberse esperado, al menos! ¡O haber tenido un poco de delicadeza, y no haberla abordado cual corsario a un buque caribeño! Pero no… el señor aquí-te-pillo-aquí-te mato había hecho acto de presencia, para arrasar con todo a su paso, ¡Para no variar! Podría haberla tanteado, o haber sacado el tema con suavidad, pero hablamos de Natsu, claro, ¡De Natsu! ¿¡Pareja!? ¡Pero si hace unos meses, ni siquiera quería estar en la misma habitación que ella por más de quince segundos! Bueno, vale, está bien. Reconocía que desde aquello habían pasado muchas cosas.

"_¿Cómo intentar, tal vez, hacerte el amor apasionadamente contra una pared?"_

Gruñó nuevamente, al pararse con brusquedad sobre el césped, notando la humedad y el frescor a través de sus zapatos. Estaba sufriendo la súbita tentación de volver al salón de baile, para lanzarle uno de sus tacones con todas sus fuerzas a esa dura cabeza rosada, aunque sintiera las mejillas a punto de arderle.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lucy-san?

Lucy se volteó de manera brusca, con gesto enfadado, provocando que la persona que había salido a los jardines, pegase un respingo del susto. Al reconocer al personaje, la cara le cambió drásticamente, a una de asombro.

—¡Rogue! Oh Rogue… —la rubia se acercó hasta él, apenada—, discúlpame, es solo… —dudó—, olvídalo, no tiene importancia —musitó, mirando hacia otro lado.

Rogue sonrió con sencillez. —Tranquila. Puedo hacerme una idea.

Lucy miró al dragon slayer de la sombra con curiosidad. —¿Ah, si?

Rogue asintió con soltura, a la vez que suspiraba divertido. —Vamos, Lucy-san. Solo conozco a una persona en este mundo, que es capaz de sacarte de tus casillas con facilidad.

La rubia se sonrojó levemente, apenada, y desvió la vista hacia otro lado. ¿Tan evidente era? Quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza, a causa del desengaño.

—Pero también he de decirte, que él también es muy obvio respecto a ti.

Lucy alzó la cabeza, con curiosidad, para mantenerle la mirada. ¿Natsu? ¿Obvio? ¡Pero si era el hombre más instintivo e impulsivo que había conocido en su vida! Entrecerró los ojos, dudando de si estaban hablando del mismo Natsu, pero luego agitó la cabeza, cuando concluyó en que sólo conocían a uno, y por lo tanto, sólo podían estar hablando del mismo.

Advirtió como Rogue tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos de piedra, con tranquilidad, invitándola a acompañarle con un gesto sencillo. Lucy sonrió, y se dirigió a tomar asiento a su lado.

—¿Sabes? —comentó al aire— Cuando conocí a Natsu-san, lo primero que pensé, es que era un inconsciente —soltó una risa suave—. La verdad, es que a día de hoy creo que sigue siéndolo, aunque puede que un poco menos; sin embargo, también pensé que era una persona muy sencilla —la miró atentamente—. Él deja de ser básico, en el momento en que tú, entras en la ecuación.

Lucy quiso decir algo, pero solo pudo mantenerse callada, a causa de la impresión. —Rogue… —musitó—, deberíamos…

Rogue sonrió con tranquilidad. —Lo que yo siento por Yukino, no se irá, solo porque no hable de estas cosas. Es algo que he aprendido en este último tiempo. Duele, si, no voy a mentir. Pero… —alzó la vista al cielo nocturno—, quiero poder contarla un montón de cosas, la próxima vez que nos veamos. Ella me enseñó que uno realmente empieza a vivir, cuando te implicas con los demás. Caes, aprendes, y te levantas otra vez, utilizando el apoyo de las personas que están a tu alrededor, y que te demuestran que les importas. Y… —suspiró con profundidad—, solo quiero que ella se sienta orgullosa de mí.

El dragon slayer de la sombra se quedó paralizado, de la impresión, al sentir como un cuerpo menudo y envuelto en una tela vaporosa y azul, se enganchaba a su cuello, emocionada, y sintió la cara sonrojarse con fuerza, a la vez que comenzaba a temblarle el cuerpo de los nervios.

—Sé que ella ya está orgullosa de ti. Estoy segura —Lucy sorbió con fuerza, emocionada—. Yukino fue muy afortunada por tenerte, Rogue. Y seguro que el día de mañana, podrás contarle no solo una, sino millones de cosas.

Rogue dio unos cuantos golpecitos torpes en la espalda de la maga celestial, sin encontrarse muy seguro de saber que hacer. Empezó a sudar frío, al imaginar que alguien que saliera a los jardines a tomar un poco el aire, malinterpretara la situación. Pegó un respingo, con los nervios estrujándole la boca del estomago.

—Venga, venga —sobó con torpeza uno de los hombros de la rubia—, mujer, no llores. Si alguien que yo conozco saliera ahora, y te encontrase llorando en mis brazos, lo mínimo que querría hacerme sería partirme las piernas, y no querrás dejar a un dragon slayer sin piernas, ¿verdad?

Lucy soltó una risa estrangulada, a la vez que soltaba del cuello a Rogue, y advertía como se ponía en pie. Agudizó el oído, curiosa, tras reconocer como comenzaba la melodía de un suave vals dentro del salón.

—Voy a comprobar que Frosch no se haya vuelto a perder entre el gentío —comentó con soltura—. No se recomienda que uno esté solo, y menos en una fiesta tan bonita como la nuestra —comentó jocoso.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón, tras suspirar con suavidad. —En seguida entro, descuida.

Rogue esbozó una sonrisa tranquila, mientras que Lucy contemplaba como se dirigía de nuevo al interior del salón. Puede que siguiera molesta, pero Rogue tenía razón. No podía quedarse en los jardines esperando a echar raíces. Apretó un puño, decidida, a la vez que se levantaba con los ánimos renovados.

—¿Me otorgaría el honor de concederme esta pieza —consultó una voz suave, a su espalda—, _Lucy Heartfilia_?

·

·

N/A: Lo sé, lo sé.

Vais a matarme. Sufriré una muerte lenta, horrible y dolorosa, lo he asumido. Aunque… mi maldad no tiene límites, os lo advertí. Y quien avisa no es traidor (traidora, en este caso) ^3^.

¡Y continuamos! Bueno, bueno… este capítulo habla por sí solo, o al menos eso he intentado, jeje. Nunca sé como atinar con la longitud de los capítulos, así que intento que estén entre unas doce y quince páginas de Word. Y no veáis si cuesta… si queréis que los capítulos sean mas cortos, comentádmelo, y si los queréis más largos…, pues comentádmelo también.

Respecto a este capitulo, poco puedo decir. Eso si, me he partido literalmente la cabeza para que esta fiesta no fuese la típica que metes en una historia para que todos vayan divinos de la muerte. Lo siento, sabéis que mi cabeza no funciona así. He decidido darle a Rogue un respiro, en el sentido de que a través del dolor, podemos llegar a la superación personal. Si bien es cierto que él nunca superara lo de Yukino, no significa que no pueda convivir con ello, aunque le siga doliendo. ¡Porque eso es el dolor! El dolor no se supera en días, ni en meses, y puede que incluso en años. Porque a veces, nos dejan heridas que no llegan a cicatrizar nunca, aunque aprendamos a convivir con ellas.

Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios para este capitulo, y sobre todo, espero que hayáis disfrutado con su lectura, como siempre. Millones de gracias a todas las personas que me habéis dejado un review (porque me hacéis feliz), y a todas las personas que me han agregado a su lista de favoritos y alertas, os animo a que también dejéis un comentario, aunque solo sea para saber si os está gustando, o si tenéis alguna duda:

A oxybry: si, sé que tengo la vena perversa, lo lamento u.u (aunque luego no tanto). Muchas gracias por decirme que te gusta mi manera de escribir, y sobre todo, que los personajes estén siendo fieles a sus personalidades originales. ¡Ay, como sabes que yo siempre voy dejando miguitas de pan!

A Eagle Gold: Me hiciste llorar. Sin anestesia. Mi historia…, ¿¡De las mejores piezas del fandom Nalu en español!? ¡Casi me matas! ¡Ojalá fuera así, sería completamente feliz! Espero seguir adecuando las personalidades de Natsu y de Lucy en su justa medida, que los contextos continúen siendo fluidos, y que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

A Neko Heartgneel: no sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir. A veces pienso que soy demasiado rebuscada, o detallista, y me martirizo con ello. ¡Y es que el mundo de Fairy Tail es tan extenso! Me da lastima utilizar solo dos personajes, por lo que intento involucrar a todos, aunque en una minoría, claro está. Espero que mi historia no llegue nunca a aburrirte, y lleguemos juntas al final. Que sepas que me debes una teoría, por cierto…

A Guest: espero que tengas razón, y espero que mucha gente esté enamorada de mi historia. Así mismo, espero que este capitulo te haya dejado con ganas de más, como siempre, y que mi trama siga envolviéndote.

A locaaaenamoradaa: gracias por estar siempre pendiente de mi historia, y miles de gracias por seguirme y por hacérmelo saber.

A 483Miu: agradezco tu comentario, y concuerdo contigo en el hecho de que hay algunas historias muy buenas que no las otorgan el valor que se merecen. Así mismo, te doy las gracias por tu review, y aunque solo desees decirme dos palabras, siempre me alegrará ver un comentario de tu parte. A mí jamás me resultarás seca o ruda, que lo sepas. Intentaré continuar con la calidad todo lo que pueda, para que nunca desanimes en comentar.

A Maribalza: me alegra que siempre leas mis capítulos, y agradezco que en esta ocasión te hayas animado a comentar. Muchas gracias.

A ToriiLavinge: ¿Transparencia en los detalles? ¿Temática perfeccionada? ¡Estáis decididos a que me de un colapso nervioso de la felicidad que me invade! ¡Muchísimas gracias, joé! Lo cierto es que no he estudiado literatura, ni una filología, pero desde pequeña siempre me ha apasionado la lectura. Espero que los capítulos no se te hagan muy largos, ¡Porque me moriría del disgusto si pierdo a alguien por ese motivo!

A AomeAzakura: gracias por tu comentario, y deseo que la espera no se te haya hecho muy larga.

A mi Eru Shiro-San: ¡Querida mía! Ay, que te digo… tus comentarios me hacen feliz. Soy tan feliz de que se filtre el esfuerzo que hago mediante las palabras, y que no os enrede ni os harte…He llegado a la conclusión de que aunque mi historia no sea tan popular como otras, os tengo a vosotros, que es lo importante ^3^. Por cierto…, tu teoría muy buena, nena, tendré que tener más ojito contigo… fufufufu. ¡Un abrazo de oso, cariño!

A lottiesaysrelax: querida, adoro tus reviews. No tengo palabras. Sobre tu primera pregunta, si bien es cierto que Levy y Gajeel han hecho sus apariciones, recuerda que los estoy utilizando de pasada, como ya dije en su momento. Eso sí, por ahora no puedo responderte al hecho sobre si la intensidad de los sentimientos de Gajeel, se encuentran al mismo nivel que el de Natsu… y con esto te he dicho todo lo que podía decirte hasta este momento. Respecto a tu segunda consulta, Laxus es un dragon slayer de segunda generación, y he de decirte que has dado en el clavo. Por cierto, me alegro muchísimo de que pensaras que Ofiuco no firmaría el contrato, ¡ese era mi plan!

A Guest²: me alegra tanto que pienses que mi historia, no es una historia vacía, y tenga matices y matices por todos lados… Sobre los espíritus, ya se sabrá un poco más, pero ahora no es el momento.

A ValeLaPeqee: ¡Gracias por tu primer comentario! Y espero seguir sorprendiéndote con cada capitulo, de verdad. No abandonare el proyecto, tienes mi palabra. ¡Y sobre todo, espero que aun sigas viva y no te haya pasado nada a causa de la curiosidad xD!

Y finalmente a ivonne: espero que no desees asesinarme, aunque después del final que os he plantado no me extrañaría… u.u. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

Por cierto, he de daros una mala noticia… Se que sabéis que actualizo todos los viernes, pero el siguiente capitulo no saldrá a la luz hasta dentro de dos semanas. De verdad que lo siento, pero es algo necesario. ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS! Y ahora sí… ¡DEJAD REVIEWS!

Nos leemos!

Nindë


	9. Despair

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**9.- Desesperación.**

·

·

Lucy se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con la emoción bailándole en los sentidos. Sin embargo, y sin poder evitarlo, la boca se le dibujó en un gesto triste, al reconocer que no era la persona que ella había deseado.

Cerró los ojos, a la vez que suspiró con suavidad, y de manera decaída. El estomago se le había retorcido en un nudo, al pensar que podría haber sido Natsu quien había salido a buscarla, para pedirla que bailara con él. Pero no. Era un hombre con el cabello oscuro como el azabache. Inquieta, paseó la mirada por su silueta. No reconocía a la persona bajo aquel antifaz negro perlado.

_Tonta._

—¿Y vos quién sois? —preguntó con suspicacia, y utilizando las mismas buenas maneras. Al fin y al cabo, ella se había criado como una joven de buena cuna. Hasta que había decidido tomar las riendas de su vida, y terminado haciendo todo lo contrario de lo que su padre deseaba para ella.

—Solo un hombre solitario, en una vida hueca —aireó con soltura—. Pero esta simple existencia, ha recobrado un mayor sentido al vislumbrarla a usted.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Lucy, y dio un paso hacia atrás de manera involuntaria. Había algo con aquel personaje que, inevitablemente, la inquietaba. Volvió a recorrer la misma silueta, pero seguía sin reconocer a aquel joven enfundado en una camisa blanca de mangas anchas, junto con un chaleco y pantalón negros. Contempló como los flecos de la camisa se ondeaban con la suave brisa nocturna, manteniendo aún el brazo estirado, esperando por su mano.

—Yo… —dudó—, ya me iba, así que lamento no poder aceptar su ofrecimiento.

El joven de cabello oscuro esbozó una sonrisa ladina, y mantuvo su mano en alto, aún esperando por la de ella. —Lo comprendo —aseguró—. Pero no tema, le doy mi palabra de que únicamente será _uno_. Es un baile al fin al cabo, ¿no es así?

Lucy siguió contemplando aquella mano ofrecida, y se mantuvo en el sitio, casi sin pestañear. El joven, con audacia, dio unos pasos hacia adelante, y buscó su mano con delicadeza. La usuaria de magia celestial aguantó súbitamente la respiración, después de que unas ganas de salir corriendo la invadieran de los pies a la cabeza. Con el malestar nadándole por las venas, comenzó a sentir como unas leves gotas de lluvia, comenzaban a caer de manera suave.

Algo iba mal.

La suave melodía del vals la zumbaba en los oídos de manera frenética, mientras el joven de cabello oscuro la guiaba con supremacía y delicadeza, haciendo gráciles florituras sobre el fresco césped, tras haberla acercado a él en un gesto decidido y seco. Unas ganas de soltarle un bofetón le cruzaron la cabeza como un tren en descarrilamiento, después de que el agarre que mantenía en su cintura se hiciese más ceñido, terminando acorralada al milímetro contra el cuerpo de él.

—¿Cómo os llamáis? —preguntó la rubia, con la boca fruncida en una línea tensa.

El joven soltó una risa fresca y airada. —Vamos, querida —la hizo dar una vuelta grácil—, no desearéis estropear el ambiente de la fiesta, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, en el fondo todos somos unos desconocidos para todos. No dejamos mostrar lo más oscuro y profundo de nosotros mismos. Todos llevamos máscaras. Llega un momento en que, incluso algunos, no podemos deshacernos de ella sin quitarnos nuestra _propia piel_.

Lucy volvió a dar un giro suave, y él volvió a estrecharla de la cintura a la vuelta. —Puede que vos seáis así —declaró con voz amarga—, pero no todos somos iguales. Hay algunas personas que se muestran tal como son.

—Puede ser —la inclinó levemente hacia atrás—, pero no es lo más normal —volvió a levantarla—. ¿Os molesta que os haya dicho eso? —consultó, fingiendo consternación.

—Cada uno puede pensar y decir lo que crea oportuno —declaró, adusta—, pero no por ello tengo que compartir su opinión.

El joven volvió a reír. —Interesante —la miró a los ojos, tras dar un giro sobre sí mismos—, muy interesante —divagó.

Lucy quiso morderse la lengua, pero no pudo. —¿El qué?

—Vos, _Lucy Heartfilia_ —giraron nuevamente—. Tenéis una personalidad interesante. Me pregunto… —disminuyó el tono de su voz gradualmente—, si seguiría pareciendo bondadosa y tierna tras ser empujada a un extremo.

Con aborrecimiento, paró en seco, a la vez que se empujaba contra sus brazos con fuerza para apartarse de él. Pero aún la mantenía sujeta por la cintura, de manera férrea.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lucy Heartfilia? —consultó, aparentando preocupación— ¿No deseáis escuchar lo que no os gusta?

¡Al infierno con los modales! ¿¡Quién demonios se creía que era este tipo!? Volvió a intentar soltarse, pero el agarre se hizo más tenso, al punto de que empezaba a costarla respirar. Comenzó a sentir como la suave brisa que había predominado toda la noche, y hasta ese momento, comenzaba a transformarse en una corriente brusca de aire, que amenazaba con deshacerle la trenza. Notaba como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer con más fuerza sobre ellos, empapándoles en el proceso. Quiso dirigir su vista a las nubes, pero siguió manteniendo la vista posada, y de manera feroz, sobre el personaje que la mantenía prisionera.

—Entonces —sus labios se curvaron en una mueca implacable—, me pregunto como volverá a sentirse _él_, cuando _tú_ ya no estés.

Lucy contuvo un jadeo de la impresión, para mantenerle la mirada, aterrada. En un parpadeo, agarró el antifaz negro, para quitárselo con brusquedad. Boqueó de la impresión, y advirtió como un aura terrorífica empezaba a emanar de él, manteniéndola estática, a la vez que los ojos del color del carbón se tornaban a un rojo intenso. Aulló de dolor, cuando la soltó de la cintura, y la enganchó del cuello con una mano, a la vez que la alzaba varios centímetros del suelo.

Jadeó de manera ahogada. Dirigió ambas manos hacia la de él, para intentar aflojar el agarre, pero no podía. Empezaba a notar la falta de oxígeno, y como todo comenzaba a darle vueltas. Sintió unas lágrimas traicioneras arrejuntarse en sus ojos, pero no lo permitiría. No le daría la satisfacción a este bastardo de verla llorar.

Los pulmones empezaban a arderle por la falta de aire, y quiso rugir de la impotencia. Una sonrisa socarrona, junto a unos ojos verdes e intensos, cruzaron su pensamiento. Y el corazón se le encogió de la pena.

_Natsu_.

·

·

Mavis Vermilion paró en seco el gesto de acercar su zumo de piña hacia la boca, de manera brusca, a la vez que alzaba la cabeza, con la tensión recorriéndole el cuerpo frenética y descontroladamente. Con inquietud, mantuvo su vista en la nada, y sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto.

Makarov Dreyar, junto a Laxus y Mira, contemplaron los gestos de la fundadora, preocupados e intranquilos, ante el súbito cambio de la jovencita sentada sobre la barra, aún con la algarabía de la fiesta a su alrededor.

—¿Qué ocurre, _primera_? —consultó el usuario de la magia del rayo, alarmado.

Mavis se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, alarmando a sus tres acompañantes. —Lo oigo… —susurró, aún con la vista ida.

Un Makarov vestido de arlequín, dio un salto raudo al suelo para bajarse de la barra, para ponerse en frente de la jovencita. —¿Qué estás oyendo? —consultó, con seriedad y apremio.

—Al viento… —murmuró—. Lo oigo gritar… —musitó.

Mira miró con preocupación al nieto de Makarov, a la vez que inconscientemente le cogía de la mano, empezando a sentir pánico. —¿Al viento? —consultó, con el temor acuciándole los sentidos.

Mavis alzó la cabeza bruscamente, recuperando la consciencia de golpe. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y se llevó las manos a los oídos, para taparlos de manera angustiada. —¡ESTÁ SUFRIENDO!

·

·

Cana Alberona, se arrancó el parche pirata de su ojo de manera hastiada, a la vez que seguía recorriendo de manera frenética el gentío del salón. Se chocó contra un tipo vestido de mosquetero, y cayó al suelo en un golpe seco. Cuando el joven, asustado por el impacto, había intentado ayudarla a levantarse, la usuaria de magia de cartas, disfrazada de pirata de los mares, se lo había zafado con brusquedad, para seguir recorriendo el salón, con el pánico nadando en las venas, y dejando al joven mosquetero con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando divisó una cabellera rosada en la barra, empezó a apartar a la gente que los distanciaba de empujones y sin miramientos, intentando alcanzarle. Tras acercarse de manera frenética, le agarró de la espalda para darle la vuelta, con la desesperación comprimiéndole la cabeza.

—¿¡Donde está Lucy!? —inquirió, con terror.

Natsu parpadeó, impresionado. —¿Lucy…? —lucía desconcertado— Ha salido a los jardines, debe…

—¡Siento la misma presencia! —acució, totalmente en pánico— ¡Siento la misma presencia con ella!

Natsu se levantó de golpe del taburete, agarrando a Cana de los brazos, angustiado. —¿Qué presencia, Cana? ¿¡De qué estas hablando!?

—¡La carta! —voceó con impotencia, con las lágrimas empezando a recorrerle las mejillas— ¡La carta que vislumbré mostrando un trono de hierro, también mostraba una llave!

Natsu la contemplaba, intentando seguir lo que estaba diciéndole como podía. —¡No había ninguna carta así, Cana! —replicó, mortificado.

—¡PORQUE ME DIO MIEDO ECHARLA! —vociferó en pánico, provocando que la gente del salón volteara a mirarles, asustados, a la vez que el grupo de música paraba de tocar— ¡Me dio miedo vislumbrar demasiado! ¡La presencia de aquel trono de hierro era aterradora, y la siento ahora con Lucy! —se llevó las manos a la cara, torturada.

_Un trono de hie…_

Natsu sintió que el aire se lo arrancaban de los pulmones, y el cerebro se le apagaba de un chasquido en seco. No sintió como Gray y Juvia, junto con Makarov, Laxus, y Mira, se acercaban a los dos, asustados por el griterío que Cana había provocado.

Y sintió como la cólera le inundaba los sentidos, y la furia le convulsionaba las venas, a la vez que salía desbocado hacia los jardines, ignorando los gritos de los demás.

·

·

Una vez, había oído que justo antes de morir, cientos de recuerdos y momentos atravesaban tu cabeza en unos segundos. Iba a morir, si, pero Lucy solo era capaz de recordar los ojos de Natsu. Alegres, intensos, curiosos, inquietos… Con esa mirada que solo guardaba y reservaba para ella. Con esa sombra agazapándose, para después quemarla en sus brazos a causa del amor que contenía para ella. Puede que fuese una estupidez, pero se llevaría el recuerdo más preciado que tenía. Advirtió, con dolor, como sus manos comenzaban a aflojarse por la falta de aire, y como dejaba de sentir la lluvia torrencial que ahora caía sobre ellos. Quiso sollozar de la impotencia, al saber el dolor que le provocaría a su dragon slayer de fuego. No había cosa que soportara menos que él sufriese. Y ahora, sería a causa de ella. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

_¡Convócame! _

Lucy quiso pestañear, de la impresión, pero no tenía fuerzas. Con temor, advirtió como dejaba de sentir los brazos y las piernas, y lamentablemente comenzaba a desvariar.

_¡Convócame! ¡Maldita sea, Lucy! ¡LLÁMAME!_

La rubia quiso contener la mano que estaba estrangulándola de la garganta. Sin aliento, trató de refrenar la mano que estaba apretándola del cuello.

—Abre…

El joven de cabello oscuro alzó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Aún era capaz de hablar? Esbozó una sonrisa cruel, mientras aflojaba un poco el agarre del cuello, buscando alargar la agonía de la usuaria de magia celestial.

—Abr…

_¡HAZLO, MALDITA SEA! ¡CONVÓCAME!_

Lucy hizo acopio de todo su valor, para presionar con fuerza la mano que la sostenía en vilo. Abrió los ojos con brusquedad, y utilizó su último aliento. —¡ÁBRETE! —el joven de cabellos negros abrió los ojos con fuerza, impactado, a la vez que una luz dorada y furiosa comenzaba a rodearlos— ¡PUERTA DE LA PORTADORA DEL AGUA: AQUARIO!

·

·

—¡Karyū no… —el joven de cabello azabache agudizó sus sentidos con rapidez, tras notar como el vello de la nuca se le erizaba, y arrojó a un lado el cuerpo que estrangulaba con fuerza, para darse la vuelta y alzar un brazo para cubrirse— …Hōkō!

Unas potentes y devastadoras llamas cubrieron el lugar, levantando y arrasando parte de los jardines donde se encontraban. Contempló, con esfuerzo, como la ira de aquellas llamas intentaban arrasar con todo a su paso, arrastrándolo hacia atrás sin piedad. Aguantó la fuerza del ataque, con las manos expuestas, y con la boca fruncida en un gesto tenso. Cuando las llamas empezaron a disiparse, y una vez empezó a esclarecerse la polvareda, tosió secamente, y se sacudió el polvo de una de las mangas de su camisa, con gesto molesto.

Advirtió como parte de la estructura del jardín se desplomaba, despeñando piedra y madera a su paso. Zeref alzó su imponente perfil, para contemplar como en los brazos de Lucy Heartfilia comenzaban a surgir pequeños trazos oscuros. Y sonrió con dulzura.

—No vuelvas a tocarla —siseó una voz con potencia—, ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Giró la cabeza, para contemplar como un Natsu Dragneel, totalmente fuera de sí, y empapándose por la fuerza de la lluvia, se ponía en frente del cuerpo de la maga celestial.

Zeref chasqueó la boca, en desacuerdo. —A eso… ¿Lo llamas tu proteger, Natsu Dragneel?

—¡Karyū no… —abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al reconocer como una de las manos del dragon slayer se había contraído en un violento puño, y se dirigía sin represión hacia su cara— …Saiga!

Y salió disparado hacia atrás, una vez que el puño impacto sin piedad en su rostro, lanzándolo varios metros por el aire.

·

·

Tomó aire aceleradamente, tras observar como aquel cuerpo salía disparado hacia atrás, y se dio la vuelta, con el corazón en un puño. Contempló, sin aliento, el cuerpo de Lucy tendido en el suelo, empapado e inmóvil. Con los sentidos contraídos y retorcidos en pánico, se lanzó hacia ella. Justo cuando estaba por alcanzarla, sintió como unos brazos lo retenían con fuerza.

—¡No te acerques!

Natsu intentó soltarse, descontrolado y furioso, para alzar el puño de nuevo, y reducir a polvo los huesos de quien estuviese deteniéndole. Y fue cuando advirtió al espíritu celestial del león totalmente fuera de sí, intentado contenerle, y jadeando del esfuerzo.

—¡Por Dios! —proclamó el espíritu, aterrado— ¿¡Pero que coño ha pasado aquí!?

Natsu forcejeó otra vez, para rugir con la ira retorciéndole en las venas. —¡SUELTAME, JODER! ¡O TE JURO POR DIOS QUE TE REDUZCO A CENIZAS!

Loke se puso pálido de la impresión, y tragó en seco, turbado. Aún así, adoptó un rostro adusto y furioso.

—¡No puedo dejar que te acerques ahora! —declaró, impotente— ¡He venido porque la magia de Lucy ha fluctuado _demasiado_! ¡Es peligroso acercarse, necesita estabilizarse!

Natsu volvió a tirar. —¡Maldita sea, suéltame Loke!

—¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO PUEDO! —vociferó con la furia recorriéndole la garganta.

—¡Santo Dios… —masculló una voz débil, desde uno de los balcones—, Lu-chan!

—¡NO OS ACERQUÉIS! —demandó Loke, exasperado, y dirigiéndose a todas las personas que se habían asomado a los balcones y a la terraza de los jardines, asustados por el temblor y el resplandor de unas inmensas llamas.

Gajeel agarró de un brazo a Levy, para contenerla, puesto que estaba sucumbiendo al pánico de manera precipitada a causa de la preocupación. Miró hacia abajo, para contemplar como Juvia y Gray, junto con Erza, un tipo disfrazado de mosquetero, y Laxus, junto con Mira, y el maestro Makarov, se quedaban paralizados en unas de las puertas que daban a la terraza del jardín, impactados.

Una serie de aplausos cortos y secos, hicieron a Natsu girar el cuello con violencia, y advertir como un atento Zeref se mantenía estático al otro lado del jardín.

—Bravo —apuntó con soltura, para dar un último aplauso seco—. Toda la familia al completo —dirigió una mirada curiosa a los balcones, donde la gente se apelmazaba los unos contra los otros, silenciosos y aterrorizados ante aquella presencia oscura y tenebrosa.

—¡Cierra la boca ahora mismo, bastardo! ¡O TE MATO! —explotó Natsu en cólera, soltándose definitivamente del espíritu celestial del león, y encendiéndose otra vez sin poder refrenarlo.

Zeref hizo caso omiso de la advertencia, y dirigió una mirada salvaje a Makarov. —Siempre me he preguntado porqué las personas con _poder_, se buscan debilidades tan sencillas como la _familia_ —comentó al aire.

—¿¡Te crees que todo el mundo es tan repulsivo como tú!? —apuntó Natsu, desquiciado— ¡La familia no es signo de debilidad! ¡ESTÁS SOLO!

La mirada de Zeref se pudrió en un gesto seco, a la vez que miraba a Natsu de manera intensa. —¿Qué sabrás tú de familia, Natsu Dragneel? —masculló con ira— Tuve familia una vez. Pero se me dio la espalda —apuntó con fuerza— El mundo me dio la espalda, y yo no hice otra cosa salvo adoptar la respuesta más lógica —esbozó una mueca salvaje—: le dí la espalda al mundo.

Zeref contempló, impasivo, como el maestro de Fairy Tail daba unos pasos al frente, de manera decidida. —¿Qué quieres, mago oscuro? No eres bienvenido en esta casa. Márchate. O atente a las consecuencias —demandó con furia, tras contemplar brevemente el estado de la maga celestial.

—¿Amenaza? —consultó, esbozando una sonrisa tranquila.

—Considéralo una advertencia —proclamó Mavis Vermilion, haciendo acto de presencia tras el tercero.

Zeref cerró los ojos, complacido. —Hay algo que creo que olvidas —musitó—. Esta fiesta… —comenzó, con la voz impresa en ira—, se ha acabado.

Gray aferró a la maga de agua un poco más fuerte contra su cuerpo, de manera firme. También advirtió por el rabillo del ojo como un mosquetero situaba de manera inconsciente, y detrás de su cuerpo, a una tensa Erza.

—¡Se ha alargado durante demasiado tiempo! —exclamó el mago oscuro decidido, dirigiendo la vista hacia la gente aglomerada en ventanas y balcones— Y ya estoy cansado.

—¡Márchate, entonces! —rugió el dragon slayer del rayo, encrespado— ¡Y déjanos tranquilos!

La mirada de Zeref se pudrió en molestia, para clavar la mirada en Laxus. —Tú… —musitó—, no _vuelvas jamás_ a entrometerte.

Mira aferró más fuerte el brazo de Laxus, aterrada por el choque de miradas que estaban manteniendo los dos magos.

—¡Karyū no… —Zeref cerró los ojos, impasivo.

—¡Espera, inconsciente! —gritó Makarov.

Natsu creó fuego en ambas manos, y combinó las llamas. —…Kōen! —una bola de fuego fue lanzada hacia el mago estático al otro lado del jardín. Cuando impactó en el objetivo, creó una explosión que lanzó a todos hacia atrás de la ráfaga expansiva.

·

·

Pestañeó, molesta, ante el aire caliente que amenazaba con levantarla del suelo. Se hubiera incorporado, de no ser porque sentía el cuerpo tan pesado como una losa de hierro. Percibió que alguien la zarandeaba con algo parecido a la desesperación.

—…ucy,…pier…a

Sintió el temblor del suelo con más fuerza. Y el césped bajo la palma de su mano, y bajo el resto de su cuerpo, mientras intentaba ubicarse y obligaba a su cerebro a reaccionar.

—¡LUCY, POR FAVOR, DESPIERTA!

Sin poder evitarlo, tosió con fuerza, a la vez que alguien la incorporaba del suelo, y la obligaba a despertar de la oscuridad que la había mantenido prisionera.

·

·

—¿Natsu…?

Natsu asintió, frenético, mientras le apartaba los mechones rubios del rostro, aun con el pánico retorciéndole las entrañas.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —demandó.

—¿Qué…

Calló abruptamente al enfocar con más detalle la mirada de Natsu. Algo iba mal. Y una sensación de una mirada rojiza, junto con los recuerdos de las últimas horas, la hicieron ponerse a temblar como una hoja victima del paso del otoño. Santo dios... Tragó en seco y miró a Natsu con decisión. Asintió con la barbilla firmemente, notando como él la acentuaba de la cintura para levantarla.

·

·

Levy apartó de empujones a la gente que corría en dirección contraria, para intentar llegar hasta donde estaba su amiga. Advirtió como todos los miembros de Sabertooth dictaban órdenes firmes a todo el gentío que aun inundaba el gremio.

—¡Lu-chan! —demandó, desesperada.

Cuando algo la retuvo de seguir avanzando, se dio la vuelta, para contemplar como el dragon slayer de hierro la había sujetado de un brazo, y obligándola a llevar la contraria en su trayecto.

—¡Sueltame, Gajeel! —chilló, con lagrimas en los ojos, e intentando liberar su brazo del agarre de acero.

Gajeel se paró ante ella, para mostrar su imponente altura. —Salamander está con ella. Te doy mi palabra de que no dejará que la ocurra nada. Pero necesito sacarte de aquí ahora, _Levy_ —la jovencita de pelo azul dio un respingo, de la impresión, tras oír su nombre en tono reverenciado—, _por favor_ —musitó.

·

·

—¿¡Pretendes matarnos a todos!? —gritó Gray, tras llegar al otro lado de la maga celestial, para ayudarla a sostenerse en pie.

Natsu volteó a mirarle, con instinto asesino. —¡Te aseguro que éste no es un buen momento, cerebro de horchata!

—¡YO sí que considero que este no es el momento más adecuado! —demandó alterada la usuaria de magia de armadura, tras vislumbrar como Lucy casi no se sostenía en pie.

—¿¡Podríamos irnos ya, por favor!? —apuntó una Mira disfrazada de bruja, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Mira tiene razón, debemos irnos. Aquí estamos totalmente descubiertos —anunció Makarov.

Laxus gruñó con impotencia. —Ese malnacido lo tenía previsto. Sabía que bajaríamos la guardia.

Mavis y un Jellal disfrazado de mosquetero, asintieron silenciosamente, en acuerdo con el dragon slayer del rayo.

Natsu paró en seco, cuando sintió la misma presencia sinuosa tras él. Giró la cabeza hacia Gray, que también se había quedado estático. Echó un vistazo rápido a la rubia, que cundió en pánico al adivinar sus intenciones, después de que sus miradas se cruzaran.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA! —gritó la rubia, con el terror retorciéndole las venas, y agarrándole con fuerza de la chaqueta.

El dragon slayer de fuego la contempló durante unos segundos, y en un parpadeo enganchó al mago de creación de hielo por el cuello de la camisa.

—Sácala de aquí, Gray —masculló.

Gray sintió como la ira le comprimía las entrañas. —¿¡Pero qué dices, cerebro de carbón? —demandó con furia— ¿¡Es que quieres que te mate, es eso!? ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que dejaré que vayas solo! —vociferó.

—Nadie irá a ningún sitio, Natsu —ordenó Erza, con inquietud.

—Yo iré contigo —aseguró el espíritu celestial del león, mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

—¡Mocosos inconscientes, conseguiréis que os maten! —exclamó Makarov, furioso, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Jellal se acercó con preocupación al tercero, para posar una mano sobre su hombro. —Maestro Makarov… —advirtió en tono tranquilizador.

—Nadie más saldrá, joven Fullbuster.

Juvia tembló, mientras sintió como el brazo del mago de hielo la dirigía hacia su espalda, cubriéndola. Advirtió como la gente de alrededor comenzaba a correr de manera desbocada, hacia la salida más cercana.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza.

Y advirtió, con angustia, como una mano del mago oscuro se alzaba, y empezaba a concentrar energía. Sintió como cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaban, mientras contemplaba como toda planta, rama, y árbol que se encontraba a su alrededor, comenzaba a marchitarse para morir.

Y la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre ellos.

—Juvia…

La maga de agua alzó la cabeza, para contemplar como la rubia mantenía la vista perdida en las gotas que continuaban cayendo sobre ellos, de manera precipitada.

—Dame agua… —musitó.

Juvia contuvo un jadeo en seco, impresionada. ¿Qué? ¿Darle agua? ¿A que se refería? Advirtió como Natsu y Gray, junto a Loke y los demás, contemplaban a la rubia, también sorprendidos por la petición. Dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, y parpadeó, atónita, tras caer en la cuenta.

—Necesito más agua… —murmuró la usuaria de magia celestial.

Juvia esbozó una sonrisa, y se colocó al lado de la rubia, que aún mantenía la vista perdida. Con un gesto suave, hizo que Gray soltase su agarre de la usuaria de magia celestial, y mantuvo la mirada con Natsu.

—Natsu-san… —empezó, con tinte gentil—, podrá sostenerse.

Natsu seguía aferrando a la maga celestial, con el rostro esculpido en tensión, y con la inquietud rondándole los huesos.

—Juvia confía en ella. Sé que Natsu-san también lo hace.

—¡Pero de qué estás hablando, mujer de agua! —exasperó Loke, dirigiéndose hacia ella totalmente irritado.

Gray se puso en medio, cortándole el paso. —Ni se te ocurra —susurró.

Juvia esbozó una sonrisa ligera, a la vez que sacaba un objeto de tonos rosados de debajo de su falda larga de vuelos. Abrió el paraguas, con sutilidad, y lo colocó sobre su cabeza, con el rostro dibujado en timidez.

—Juvia piensa que es mejor que se cubran. Se avecinan _lluvias_.

·

·

Mira se aferró con impotencia al antebrazo de Erza, quien se encontraba agarrada del brazo de Jellal, mientras veía como el agua caía a una velocidad frenética y descontrolada. Con temor, advirtió como el agua empezaba a llegarle a la altura de los muslos.

—¿¡Que estáis haciendo!? —cuestionó aterrada, aferrándose con la otra mano al hombro de Laxus, para evitar verse arrastrada por la fuerza de la corriente.

—¡Si Juvia sigue convocando agua, moriremos ahogados! —exclamó Jellal, sujeto con un brazo a una columna.

El agua siguió cayendo de manera colérica, mientras que Natsu seguía aferrando de la cintura a su maga celestial, y Gray se había posicionado tras la maga de agua, intentando estabilizarla para que el agua no los arrastrara.

Laxus alzó la mirada, y zarandeó la cabeza violentamente para intentar apartarse el agua de la cara. Sintió como su puño sujetaba con fuerza la tela del disfraz de _su viejo_, que lucía mareado y exhausto desde hacía unos minutos. Contemplo atónito como Zeref seguía manipulando y concentrando aquella magia tenebrosa, y como Juvia seguía forzándose a si misma convocando mas agua. Advirtió como Lucy mantenía la mirada perdida en la nada, y quiso abarcar a todos con un brazo y salir de allí.

Gray alzó la cabeza, asustado, tras oír como un suave quejido escapaba de la boca de la maga de agua. La sostuvo más fuerte de las caderas. El agua comenzaba a pasarles la cintura. No recordaba una sensación de asfixia parecida en toda su vida. Y es que el agua fría seguía agitándose de manera violenta.

—Juvia está al límite —murmuró, con el dolor enroscándose en el rostro.

Lucy mantuvo el rostro alzado hacia el cielo. Notaba como las gotas de lluvia le salpicaban en los pómulos, y como recorrían el camino de la garganta, pero no las _sentía_. En ese momento, no era capaz de sentir _nada_. No sentía a la corriente furiosa intentando llevarla, ni como Zeref se mantenía estático al otro lado, también hundiéndose, justo al frente de ellos. Lo veía, pero a la vez no lo veía. Sentía pánico y desesperación, pero a la vez no lo sentía. Y sentía al hombre detrás de ella sujetándola de la cintura con firmeza, sin soltar el férreo abrazo en ningún momento, pero a la vez no lo sentía. Aunque sabía que estaba allí. Sonrío y cerró los ojos, notando como ahora las gotas impactaban contra sus parpados. Él _siempre_ estaría _allí_.

—¿¡Pero qué…!? —un atónito Loke, bajó la vista hacia sus manos, advirtiendo como _algo_ forzaba el cierre de su puerta— ¡LUCY!

Erza contempló, con asombro, como el cuerpo de Loke desaparecía en millones de luces tenues, y quiso destrozar algo de la impotencia.

—¡LOKE! —gritó Mira, con desesperación.

Jellal contempló como Zeref abría los ojos con fuerza, y comenzaba a mover las manos, en dirección a ellos. Y oprimió contra sí mismo el cuerpo de la pelirroja todo lo que pudo. Laxus enganchó a Mira, y refugió su cabeza, con su adorable melena blanca, contra su cuello, a la vez que acercaba el cuerpo de Makarov hacia él. Gray pasó el brazo por la cadera de la maga de agua, acercándose todo lo posible contra su cuerpo. Mavis cerró los ojos, con dolor, aún aferrada con ambos brazos a una columna. Y Natsu abrazó por la cintura a su maga celestial, reposando el rostro contra su nuca, sintiendo su melena dorada, trenzada, y alborotada, acariciarle el rostro.

El mago oscuro esbozó una sonrisa tierna. —La locura —susurró con voz dulce—, es como la gravedad. Basta con un pequeño empujón.

Ahogando un jadeo, Erza advirtió, con el rostro torcido en un gesto de espanto, como una sombra gigantesca se alzaba imponente y se dirigía completamente hacía ellos, a la vez que engullía todo a su paso.

—Tienes razón…

Natsu alzó la cabeza, atraído por la voz tenue de Lucy, y contempló como el agua que amenazaba con hundirlos, empezaba a arremolinarse frente a ella, retorciéndose de un lado a otro, de manera implacable.

—¡Juvia! —gritó Gray, tras ver como el cuerpo de la maga de agua caía hacia atrás, desplomado, y solo atinando a sostenerla contra su propio cuerpo.

— Pero el loco no es el que ha perdido la razón —abrió sus ojos con fuerza— ¡Sino el que lo ha perdido _todo_! —gritó, alzando los brazos al cielo, en un movimiento en seco.

Y entonces, un muro de agua, de casi diez metros de altura, se alzó de manera imponente frente a ellos.

·

·

N/A: Sip.

¿Intenso? Puede ¿Frenético? Tal vez. Al menos, eso he intentado, os lo aseguro. Es el capitulo que más me ha costado hasta el momento, y mira que el cuarto capitulo también me costó. El cambio de escenas me ha resultado tremendamente complicado, y sobre todo, esbozar de manera justa la impresión y los sentimientos de cada uno.

Respecto al capitulo. Mmm… No puedo explayarme demasiado, tengo que ir con cuidado. He de reconocer que me moría por subir el capitulo, pero quería asegurarme de que cada escena estuviese perfectamente desarrollada. Llevo retocándolo como cuatro días… Como bien sabréis, Zeref es el personaje en clave de mi historia. Nada de villanos que no los conocen ni en su casa a la hora de comer, ni espíritus locos salidos de debajo de la manga, ni familiares que han estado desaparecidos y ocultos bajo setas. Al más complicado que me fui. Pero no me arrepiento. Aunque Zeref sea complicadísimo de manejar (porque os aseguro que el cabrón lo es), es el más… extenso en cuanto a sus matices, por así decirlo. Es un personaje del que resulta incapaz de adivinar lo que le cruza por la cabeza, y me supone un reto constante. Y eso que a mi este tío consigue ponerme los pelos de punta. Que un tío parezca la cosa más inocente del mundo, y luego te salga con esa faceta retorcida y sádica, me da escalofríos.

Bien. ¿Muchas dudas? Me encantará oírlas. Sé que ya casi vamos casi por el capítulo diez, y dije que no serían más de quince o veinte capítulos… así que sujetaos, que seguimos subiendo en intensidad (espero que a nadie le dé por denunciarme, debido a que a raíz de leer mi historia, ahora sufra de arritmias). En cualquier caso, ya me contaréis vosotros qué tal os ha parecido.

Lamentablemente, el capitulo anterior (Masquerade), parece que ha tenido muy poca repercusión, así que creo que puede no haberos gustado demasiado. He estado unos días tristecilla por este motivo, pero bueno, espero que este capitulo tenga mejor acogida ^3^. Como siempre, agradezco de corazón a todas las personas que me han dejado un review:

A 1397L: espero que no me estrangules, en serio, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

A velcarleo02: ahora ya sabes quien es la persona que invito a Lucy a bailar, espero no haberte defraudado, fufufu.

A ToriiLavinge: espero que no te haya matado la intriga, mi niña, y espero que te haya gustado mi busca-problemas ^3^.

A oxybry: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya parecido refrescante. Se que Juvia es secundaria, pero, no se, tiene algo que me hace utilizarla en el momento menos inesperado (porque con Juvia escribo de manera inesperada). Y es que queda perfecta, la muy jodía'; otra no quedaría igual de bien. Y que sepas, que puedes extenderte todo lo que quieras cuando comentes. Me encantas.

A Neko Heartgneel: me alegra que te guste mi manera detallada de redactar. A veces pienso que os terminare cansando u.u. Tú sabes que mis finales son de dejaros en lo alto de la montaña rusa, y me alegra haber atinado con la longitud de los capítulos. ¡Gracias!

A UraraRina: jeje, me alegro que mi historia te haya atrapado, y agradezco muchísimo el hecho de que pienses que soy una buena escritora. No lo olvidare jamás.

A ValeLaPeqee: No me mates, por favor, ¡Aún soy joven! ¡No me odies tampoco! ¡Quiéreme un poquito, mujer! Jajaja, estaré encantada de oír tu hipótesis en el momento que maquines alguna. ¡Espero que este capitulo te haya ayudado! (¿O te habré descolocado más… xD?).

A Eagle Gold: ¡Mil gracias, joé, por decir que el capitulo anterior fue alucinante! Y gracias por seguir sosteniendo que mi historia es una de las mejores Nalu en español. ¡Yo sí que te adoro!

A lottiesaysrelax: no sabes cuanto me alegro de que te gustase el detalle de los disfraces, y sobre todo los de Elsa y El Zorro. Resulta extremadamente difícil manejar a tantísimos personajes, en verdad, y ver a Natsu celoso es tremendo siempre. Respecto a cuando llegara su momento de pasión, no puedo decir mucho al respecto, pero te aseguro que no faltará ^3^, porque yo no decaigo en mi empeño en cuanto a la intensidad. Y en cuanto a tu teoría, no ibas nada mal desencaminada, aunque espero que aún así te haya sorprendido, querida.

Y finalmente a hermis'lu: no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir que mi fic es decente. He de reconocer que en este fandom, escasean las historias con líneas argumentales fieles al manga, y es una lástima, sinceramente. Intento salpicar en mi historia de todo un poco. Muchas veces me retuerzo el cerebro maquinando diálogos que impacten y que sobre todo hagan pensar. A veces, cuando se me ocurre una frase, me la apunto corriendo en mi bloc de notas del móvil ¡Y es que lo tengo lleno! En cuanto a tu petición sobre la muerte de personajes principales… solo te diré que es un dilema que a veces me quita hasta el sueño. A día de hoy, no sabría decirte que haré, sinceramente.

PD: he echado en falta a mi pitufina Eru Shiro-San u.u, así que espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, querida mía ^3^.

Y a todas aquellas personas que me han agregado a sus listas de favoritos y alertas, gracias de corazón, y os sigo animando a que dejéis review, como siempre.

¿Reviews…? ¿Me haréis feliz llegando a los 90…?

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	10. Tempest

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**10.- Tempestad.**

·

·

Happy suspiró, a la vez que refregaba una patita contra su ojo, de manera cansada. Natsu y él, junto algunos miembros de su gremio y de Sabertooth, se mantenían aún a la espera de que la anciana de melena rosada saliera de aquella habitación. Por quinta vez, contempló a Natsu dando vueltas frenéticamente por el pasillo. Y volvió a suspirar.

—Nee~ Natsu… —el aludido alzo la cabeza, inquieto, para mirarle—. Estarán bien, ya lo verás —murmuró.

Rogue chasqueó la boca fuertemente, a la vez que se ponía en pie de manera apresurada y abandonaba el pasillo, con un gatito enfundado en un trajecito de rana pisándole los talones. Gray levantó la vista para observar como el dragon slayer de la sombra abandonaba la estancia en actitud martirizada. Y cerró los ojos, preso del agotamiento tanto físico como mental.

Sting suspiró. —Déjadle —susurró, mientras juntaba sus manos en actitud pensativa—. Le resulta complicado.

Natsu inspiró profundamente, y recostó la espalda en la pared, dejándose deslizar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo de mármol, frío y gris. Advirtió como sus ropas aún continuaban mojadas, tras la marejada a la que habían estado expuestos. Recostó la cabeza hacia atrás. Lucy, Juvia, y el abuelo, estaban siendo examinados por la anciana con el aroma de Grandeeney, Porlyusica. Llevaba varias horas dentro, y aun no salía. Agarró su cabello entre sus dedos, de la desesperación. Advirtió como Mira sollozaba levemente contra el hombro de Laxus, y como Jellal mantenía una mano en el hombro de Erza, intentando reconfortarla, mientras que Gray mantenía la vista perdida en el techo.

Y cerró los ojos, aún con la inquietud retorciéndole en las venas, y con el cansancio haciéndole mella en el cuerpo. Cuando aquel impresionante muro de agua se había alzado frente a ellos, solo había atinado a contemplar a Lucy, quien se encontraba totalmente enfocada en la tarea de controlar el agua. ¡Por un demonio! ¡Lucy ni siquiera era usuaria de magia de agua! Ni de hielo, ni de nieve, ni de nada parecido, y sin embargo, había sido capaz de levantar y controlar aquella descomunal pared de aguacero, casi sin pestañear, y durante varios minutos que le habían parecido una eternidad. Torció la boca en un gesto atormentado, cuando recordó como ella se había desplomado, consumida, después de que el muro de agua empezara a caer precipitadamente, deshaciendo la pared.

Solo había alcanzado a sostenerla, antes de que su cuerpo se golpeara contra el suelo, como una muñeca sin vida.

—_¡Santo cielo! _—Mira tosió nuevamente, aún tirada en el suelo, e intentando respirar con normalidad— _¿¡Qué ha pasado!?_

—_Ella…_ —Jellal, aún sentado, miró con actitud incrédula a la usuaria de magia celestial, que seguía desvencijada entre los brazos de Natsu—, _toda esa agua…_

Erza se levantó en actitud imponente, tras toser agua con fuerza, y con el recogido del cabello totalmente deshecho. —_¡Ese desgraciado! _—miró frenética a su alrededor.

Los jardines y alrededores se encontraban totalmente destrozados e inundados, mostrando un paisaje desolador. Las paredes de la parte de la terraza del gremio amenazaban con venirse abajo, en caso de recibir simplemente un soplo de aire. Las enredaderas lucían totalmente descompuestas, mientras que el salón seguía medio inundado con el agua escurriendo por todos lados.

—_¡Se ha ido! _—graznó Laxus, furioso, intentando ponerse en pie tras sostenerse sobre una columna— _¡Ese mal nacido se ha marchado!_

—_¡Ahora mismo __eso es__ de lo que menos debemos preocuparnos! _—apuntó Gray, desquiciado— _¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!_ —proclamó con fuerza, mientras sostenía a duras penas el cuerpo de una inconsciente Juvia.

Makarov tosió débilmente, sosteniéndose contra su nieto. —_Laxus…_ —susurró—, _no hubiéramos podido... tenemos…_

—_¡Abuelo!_ —gritó, alcanzando a retenerle antes de que también cayera exhausto— _¡Joder!_ —rugió con impotencia— _¡Id a buscad ayuda!_

—_¡NATSU! ¡NATSUU~!_

—_¡Happy! _—vociferó el dragon slayer de fuego, aún en pánico por la mujer que custodiaba en brazos— _¡AQUÍ!_

El exceed apuró su magia aera al límite, para encontrarse con el dragon slayer. Cuando llegó, se dejó caer derrotado, haciendo un chapoteo contra el suelo. Al contemplar a la rubia, se llevó las patitas a la cabeza, y empezó a desvariar completamente descontrolado.

—_¿¡Qué ha pasado?! _—demandó, desbordado en lágrimas— _¡No te encontraba_ —gritó—_,__ y entonces surgió esa sombra seguida de toda esa agua! ¡Charle y yo intentamos acceder desde el aire, pero esas paredes de agua se agitaban furiosas por todos lados! ¡No os encontraba!_ —repitió, desconsolado, al ver el cuerpo rendido de la rubia— _¡Lucy!_ —se agachó y zarandeó con sus patitas uno de los brazos— _¡Vamos, Lucy!_

Jellal se acercó raudo, y con esfuerzo, a donde se encontraba el gatito azul. —_Tranquilo, se pondrá bien, ya lo veras. Necesitamos que traigas ayuda, Happy, la necesitamos ahora._

Happy se escurrió las lágrimas en un parpadeo, y asintió decididamente. Miró brevemente a Natsu, quien lucía ensimismado.

El exceed salió disparado, mientras que Natsu solo era capaz de enfocar a la usuaria de magia celestial. En ese momento, no era capaz de ver, oír, o sentir nada más que a ella. Seguía observando el cuerpo desmadejado que sostenía. ¿Este era su castigo? ¿No poder proteger a los que amaba? ¿A ella? ¿Él; que se había prometido de que jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie la hiciese daño?

"_Es culpa tuya. No puedes protegerla."_

—_Pero que… _—la voz de Jellal se perdió en un susurro asombrado, que hizo que Natsu volviese a la realidad, recién salido de sus pensamientos.

En un parpadeo, contempló como Jellal mantenía atónito la vista sobre el cuerpo que resguardaba, y bajó la mirada, asustado, mientras que Laxus, Mira, Erza y Gray, aguantaban la respiración, inquietos ante el tono incrédulo del mosquetero.

Y contuvo un jadeo brusco, al advertir como sobre las clavículas de Lucy, se mostraba, brillante e imponente, el tatuaje de acuario.

·

·

Lucy suspiró con impotencia, ante la mirada intensa que le dirigían las otras tres personas que también se encontraban en la misma habitación. Gruñó, empezando a perder la paciencia, mientras que llevaba una mano hacia su rostro, de manera exasperada.

—Ya os lo he dicho —apuntó en un refunfuño—, no recuerdo haber controlado jamás magia de agua. Ni de lluvia, ni siquiera de un mísero charco —enunció de manera precipitada—. Solo sé, que en aquel momento, podía controlarla.

Makarov suspiró profundamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Busco comprenderlo mejor —apuntó suavemente—. Como bien dices, nunca has sido usuaria de este tipo de magia. Sin embargo, esta noche has sido capaz de controlar un elemento tan volátil como lo es el agua. Algo tiene que haber pasado, para que un tipo de habilidad como esa, haya despertado de la nada —Juvia asintió, en acuerdo con el anciano—. Tengo muy presente lo que ha ocurrido hoy, y lo que ocurrió con Yukino Aguria —Lucy dio un respingo ante el amargor del recuerdo—, y sinceramente, escapa fuera de mi comprensión.

Lucy cerró los ojos, de manera intranquila. —Sé que estaba en los jardines —murmuró en voz suave—. También recuerdo la conversación que mantuve con Rogue. Tenía intenciones de volver al salón de baile. Pero entonces, él apareció —su boca se frunció en un gesto tenso—. Estaba allí, plantado, como si nada. Como si justo hubiese llegado de dar un apacible paseo. Y entonces —su mano se dirigió instintivamente a su cuello, protegiéndolo—, todo se torna difuso.

Los otros tres ocupantes se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos, aún turbados por la línea de acontecimientos. La anciana se levantó de la silla en un gesto cansado, y se acercó a la rubia, para posar una mano en su hombro, en actitud reconfortante.

—Sea lo que sea, lo que tenga que llegar, vendrá. Es una pérdida de tiempo intentar desentrañar las cosas antes de lo previsto. Algunos acontecimientos se terminan esclareciendo por sí solos, por lo que ten paciencia. En cuanto a vosotros —se dio la vuelta para mirar con enojo a Juvia y al anciano maestro—, deberíais ser conscientes de vuestros propios límites —apuntó con dureza—. Ya hemos tenido suficientes sobresaltos por una noche, así que no me hagáis perder el tiempo a causa de vuestra insensatez.

·

·

Levy se dejó caer finalmente sobre uno de los asientos, de cualquier manera. Cuando había visto a sus compañeros, cargando con otros, inconscientes, no había podido retener las lágrimas durante más tiempo, a causa de la tensión que había contenido. Habían acudido raudos a la enfermería del propio gremio de Sabertooth, y en poco tiempo Porlyusica había hecho acto de presencia, entrando al cuarto en actitud silenciosa, tras las breves explicaciones recibidas por parte de Sting Eucliffe y de Laxus.

No llevaba ni tres minutos sentada, cuando la endemoniada puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a una silenciosa Porlyusica. Se levantó de un brinco, provocando que Gajeel y Lily suspiraran con cansancio, y se acercó a la mujer en un parpadeo.

—¿Como están? ¿Están bien? ¿Están despiertos?

La mujer parpadeo incrédula, ante el aluvión de preguntas, mientras advertía como los demás miembros aguardaban por su respuesta en actitud tensa.

La mujer sonrío con amabilidad, y cabeceó suavemente. —Los tres se encuentran bien, joven McGarden, podéis estar tranquilos —afirmó mirando a los demás.

El alivio no se hizo esperar. Happy se relajó y deslizó completamente sobre el asiento, consiguiendo casi caerse, mientras que Mira se abrazaba a Laxus, totalmente aliviada. Erza y Gray sonrieron con alegría, mientras que Wendy se abrazaba del cuello al joven Romeo, casi asfixiándolo. Charle y Lily suspiraron relajados, mientras que Jellal esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Sting se llevó una mano al rostro, para soltar una gran bocanada de aire que había contenido hasta el momento.

Gray advirtió como Natsu se levantaba en actitud silenciosa, para pasar al lado de la mujer y perderse dentro de la habitación. Y no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado. Por un momento, había temido por la cordura del dragon slayer de fuego. Y es que, aunque jamás lo reconociese en voz alta, ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiese querido contemplar a un Natsu totalmente desquiciado e incontrolable.

La mujer se dirigió al nieto de Makarov. —Ya sabes que tu abuelo necesita reposo. Las emociones fuertes, no son precisamente lo que necesita. Sé que lo de esta noche ha sido a causa de este… —titubeó—, acontecimiento inesperado, pero necesita descansar y tomarse las cosas con calma de ahora en adelante. En cuanto a usted, joven Fullbuster —miró a Gray con firmeza—, asegúrese de que la joven Loxar descanse. Ha forzado su magia al límite, por lo que estará más cansada de lo habitual durante los siguientes días. Es un proceso completamente normal después de haberse extralimitado como lo ha hecho, pero nunca está de menos prevenir.

Gray asintió con firmeza. —No se preocupe —aseguró—, me encargaré de ello.

La mujer asintió en conformidad, y advirtió como Levy McGarden seguía contemplándola, dubitativa.

—¿Y Lucy? —consultó la jovencita de pelo azul, con la voz contenida.

La mujer suspiró profundamente, y se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar. —La joven Heartfilia también se encuentra bien, joven McGarden, aunque también necesitará mucho descanso. Su cuerpo y su magia parecen haber sido forzados a un estrés excesivo, por lo que en unos días volveré a revisarla. No obstante, y si no es mucha molestia —clavó la mirada en Sting—, me gustaría hablar con el joven Cheney.

Gajeel pestañeó de la impresión, e intercambió con Lily una mirada confusa. —¿Con _Ryos_?

Porlyusica suspiró, irritada, y se volteó de manera imponente hacia el dragon slayer de hierro. —Eso he dicho, joven Redfox, no me gusta repetirme.

Gajeel frunció el ceño, también irritado, y se contuvo de soltarle a la vieja un improperio, tras recibir una mirada de advertencia por parte de la usuaria de magia de escritura.

Sting se levantó, decidido. —Por supuesto. Acompáñeme —extendió un brazo—, creo saber dónde está.

Porlyusica asintió, con el rostro esculpido en piedra, y se dirigió a los demás. —Sería recomendable que los tres pasaran la noche aquí. En caso de que necesitéis, no dudéis en avisarme. Ahora, si me disculpáis, con permiso.

Sting echo a andar, seguido por la anciana, hasta desaparecer por una de las puertas del corredor.

·

·

Lucy aguantó la respiración, al ver a Natsu con la vista completamente enfocada hacia ella. Apretó con fuerza las sábanas, y tragó en seco. Juvia y Makarov se mantuvieron en silencio, tensos e inquietos, y con la mirada sobre ambos.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

La rubia pegó un respingo, ante el tono raspado de la voz del dragon slayer de fuego. Frunció el entrecejo, al notar que Natsu había desviado la mirada hacia la pared, justo cuando ella le había devuelto la mirada.

—Bien. Menudo lío se ha formado, ¿verdad? —sonrió, intentando aligerar el ambiente cortante en el que se encontraban sumidos.

Pero la curvatura de la sonrisa decayó, al ver que él seguía empecinado en contemplar aquella estúpida pared de color blanquecino.

—Nat…

—¿Dónde está?

Lucy ahogó un jadeo, al ver que Natsu se había posicionado en dos zancadas justo al frente de ella, en actitud imponente, y apretó con más fuerzas las sabanas. Los otros dos miembros recostados, pegaron un respingo ante el tono brusco del muchacho.

La usuaria de magia celestial tragó nuevamente en seco. —¿_Dónde_ está _el qué_? —cuestionó en un murmullo.

Natsu se paso una mano por el pelo, desquiciado, e hizo un ademán brusco con el brazo, provocando que Lucy pegara un respingo de la impresión.

—¡El tatuaje! —demandó.

Lucy intentó articular palabra, pero no pudo. Juvia y Makarov contemplaban la escena, estupefactos, y dirigieron la vista hacia la rubia, confusos. Happy, junto a Levy, se quedaron en el umbral de la puerta, temerosos de entrar en la habitación.

—¿El tatuaje? ¿Qué tatua… —intentó susurrar.

Natsu se inclinó más sobre ella, para clavarle la mirada. —El tatuaje de Acuario. Tenías el mismo símbolo tribal sobre las clavículas.

Lucy dejó escapar un jadeo, atónita. ¿¡El tatuaje de Acuario!? No. No podía ser. ¡Eso no era posible! ¡Se vio forzada a romper la llave hacía un par de años! ¡No había contrato! ¡NADIE HABÍA DICHO NADA DE ESO!

—¡No puede ser! —chilló— Ya no hay llave, ¿recuerdas? —inquirió, con voz dolida— ¡No he podido llamar a Acuario! ¡No es posible! ¡Ha debido ser otra cosa! —protestó, afligida.

Makarov continuó observando la interacción, petrificado. —¿El tatuaje de Acuario? —repitió, incrédulo.

—Dice la verdad. Lo he visto.

Lucy y los demás, giraron la cabeza bruscamente, para admirar como Jellal había accedido a la estancia de manera sigilosa. La rubia se levantó, indignada, provocando protestas por parte de Juvia, Happy y Levy, los cuales exigían que se recostara nuevamente.

—Os repito que no hay contrato —masculló, iracunda—. Rompí la llave, por lo que ya no se puede hacer uno nuevo, ni repararla. _Él_ me lo dijo. Y si no hay contrato, no hay puerta, y si no hay puerta, no hay espíritu celestial al que convocar.

—Yo tengo una teoría al respecto.

Lucy giró la cabeza, incrédula, para contemplar al espíritu celestial del león, reposado contra la pared, y cruzado de brazos en actitud contenida.

—Loke —susurró Levy.

—Has forzado la puerta.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación, únicamente roto por la respiración agitada que comenzaba a tener la usuaria de magia celestial. El espíritu del león se acercó, asustado, provocando que Lucy se apartara hacia atrás, de manera esquiva.

—¡No se puede forzar una puerta, Loke! —gritó, agitada.

—¡YA LO SÉ! —bramó— ¡Ya sé que no se puede forzar una puerta, y que te viste presionada a romper la llave de Acuario —apuntó, dolido—, pero es la única explicación que se me ocurre!

Natsu resopló con ira, y clavó la vista en el espíritu del signo del león. —Ha sido capaz de controlar una pared de aguacero, de unas dimensiones que ni puedes hacerte una idea —masculló.

Loke giró bruscamente el cuello, para posar la vista nuevamente en su contratista, con el rostro esculpido en tensión. —¿Has sido capaz de controlar el elemento _agua_? —inquirió, estupefacto.

Happy se adentró en la habitación, temeroso por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. —Chicos… —comenzó, preocupado, ante la imagen frágil de Lucy—, no creo que este sea el momento más adecua…

—¿Cuándo pretendías decirlo? —apuntó Loke, descontrolado.

Lucy se llevó una mano a la cabeza, dolida, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Empezaba a notar como las rodillas no sostendrían su peso por mucho tiempo. —No he podido llamarla —susurró, desconsolada.

—Lucy —murmuró Levy, preocupada.

Loke empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, perturbado. —No tengo ni idea de que demonios está pasando aquí, pero pienso _sacárselo_ al Rey Espíritu a puñetazos de ser necesario —apuntó, furioso—. Ahora entiendo porqué se forzó el cierre de mi puerta —volvió a mirar a Lucy, alterado—. ¡Casi te matas! —demandó.

—Loke —advirtió Makarov con fuerza, tras contemplar como Lucy se llevaba una mano al rostro, desesperada.

—¡No puedo creer que hicieras semejante insensatez! —exclamó, quitándose las gafas de manera hastiada— ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE PODRÍA HABER PASADO!?

—¡YA BASTA! —vociferó Lucy.

La habitación volvió a sumirse en un silencio sepulcral, mientras que Gray, Erza, y los demás, se acercaban al umbral de la puerta, asustados por los gritos del interior de la habitación.

La rubia empezó a respirar de manera agitada otra vez, justo como si hubiese corrido una maratón, y se puso al frente de Loke en una zancada, para mirarlo con pura furia. —Ya basta —repitió—. He tenido suficiente —masticó las palabras, como si le dieran dolor en la boca—. Si realmente fui capaz de convocar a Acuario, te aseguro que es lo único que me ha mantenido con vida esta noche. ¿Te crees que conscientemente la hubiera llamado? ¡Te recuerdo, que conozco _las_ _reglas_! ¡Y te aseguro que jamás hubiese creído que podría forzarse una puerta! —miró a Natsu, también con ira—. Pensad lo que queráis —puntualizó, cabreada al extremo—. En estos momentos, me trae sin cuidado.

Y desoyendo los reclamos de Levy y de Juvia, salió de la habitación como una ventolera, arrasando con todo a su paso.

·

·

—¡MOCOSOS INCONSCIENTES! —vociferó Makarov, por cuarta vez.

Happy volvió a suspirar, con desánimo. Juvia cerró los ojos, apesadumbrada, mientras Laxus se cruzaba de brazos, enfadado.

—¡Menuda escena! —gritó, colérico— ¡INDIGNANTE! ¿¡De verdad me vais a hacer recordaros, que somos una familia!? ¡Todos hemos pasado una noche dura! ¡Y no podemos ir avasallando y pagando con los demás nuestras frustraciones, o nuestros miedos! ¡Eso es precisamente lo que _él_ busca! ¡Desea la desesperación para todos nosotros! ¡Y se lo hemos servido en bandeja de plata! —se llevó una mano al brazo, en un gesto dolorido.

—Maestro… —advirtió Erza—, por favor, debe calmarse —solicitó en tono neutro.

Makarov suspiró profundamente, para asentir con la cabeza, otorgándole la razón a la pelirroja. Volvió a mirarlos, y frunció el entrecejo. —¡MOCOSOS INCONSCIENTES! –berreó de nuevo, furioso.

Mira suspiró, empezando a perder la poca paciencia que había obtenido tras saber que se encontraban bien. —Maestro… —susurró con tono de advertencia la joven de melena blanca, con voz tenebrosa.

Makarov y Laxus pegaron un respingo, y el primero se puso a tiritar cómicamente. —¿Si, querida Mira?

La adorable camarera volvió a suspirar en tono cansado, y se dirigió a los demás. —Ha sido una noche muy larga. Y todos necesitamos descansar. Jellal —el aludido alzó la cabeza, sorprendido—, eres más que bien recibido, por lo que puedes disponer de cualquiera de las habitaciones del gremio.

Jellal empezó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente, atribulado. —No, no es necesario.

—Jellal… —susurró la joven de nuevo, en tono amenazante.

El chico del tatuaje rojizo tragó en seco, a la vez que notaba como empezaba a transpirar de manera nerviosa. —D-De acuerdo —realizó una reverencia en signo de agradecimiento, y Wendy soltó una risilla—, se lo agradezco.

Mira sonrió con felicidad, provocando que Laxus rodara los ojos. —Bien. Dicho esto —se giró para mirar directamente al dragon slayer de fuego—, creo que ¿Natsu?

Happy suspiró otra vez sin poder evitarlo, y miró el hueco vacío a su lado. Natsu se había escabullido en cuanto había podido. Se llevó una patita al rostro, de manera cansada. Intuía a donde se había dirigido. Era capaz de jugarse sus bigotes, y por algún motivo, algo le decía que no terminaría bien.

·

·

—Sé que mi presencia no le resulta alentadora, joven Cheney, por lo que no pretendo alargar demasiado mi visita.

Rogue se dio la vuelta, sorprendido tras reconocer a la dueña de la voz, parada tras él junto al dragon slayer blanco.

—¿Se encuen…

Porlyusica alzó una mano, deteniendo en seco la pregunta. —Se encuentran bien, no se preocupe.

El dragon slayer de la sombra suspiró profundamente, con alivio, y advirtió como Frosch esbozaba una sonrisa de júbilo y se abrazaba a su pierna, de manera alegre.

—En cualquier caso —continuó ella—, no he venido por eso. Joven Eucliffe —se giró para clavar la vista en el rubio—, le pediría, por favor, que nos dejara a solas.

—Claro.

Rogue alzó la barbilla, decidido. —No.

Sting y Frosch pararon en seco ante el tono del chico, y se quedaron paralizados donde estaban, provocando que la anciana frunciera el ceño.

—Da igual si se quedan o no. Lo que sea que tenga que decirme, lo sabrán de su boca, o de la mía, pero al final, terminaran sabiéndolo. Así que le agradecería que vayamos directamente al grano.

La anciana suspiró, y se tomó unos segundos antes de comenzar. —Vengo a hablarle de la joven Heartfilia.

—¿De Lucy-san? —cuestonó, preocupado.

La mujer asintió. —He decidido otorgarle a usted esta información. Lo que desee hacer con ella, será decisión suya —anunció con determinación.

Rogue apretó los puños, impotente. —¿Por qué a mí? —demandó.

Ella sonrió con un gesto triste. —¿Sinceramente? En estos momentos no confío en la capacidad receptiva del joven Dragneel. Además, creo que por una noche, han tenido más que suficiente. Así mismo, y debido a… —buscó la palabra adecuada— las _circunstancias_ pasadas, considero que es lo justo.

Sting cogió en brazos a Frosch, a la vez que advertía como Rogue contenía casi la respiración, a causa de la tensión.

—El cuerpo de la joven Heartfilia, tiene la misma magia residual que disponía la joven Aguria.

Rogue soltó un jadeo, justo como si le hubiesen pegado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. —¿¡También tie…

—No —apuntó con seguridad—. Y eso es precisamente lo que más me preocupa. De alguna forma, el cuerpo de la joven Heartfilia ha repelido esa magia, por lo que no se ha propagado. Volveré a reconocerla en unos días, pero puedo afirmar con seguridad, que su cuerpo ha sufrido el mismo estrés al que se vio sometida Yukino Aguria.

Rogue se sentó lentamente sobre la banca de piedra, aturdido, mientras Sting se mantenía en silencio, completamente estático.

—Por algún motivo, el cuerpo de la joven Heartfilia ha reaccionado de manera diferente. Es como si, inconscientemente, se hubiese protegido asimismo. Conozco de antemano que disponen el mismo tipo de magia, pero desconozco el factor desencadenante en cuanto a la disimilitud.

Rogue se llevó las manos al rostro, desesperado. —Zeref… —susurró en cólera.

Porlyusica cerró los ojos, con abatimiento. —Lamento su pérdida, joven Cheney, y también lamento que, de todas las personas, la joven Aguria se cruzase con semejante individuo. No logro imaginar, que tipo de existencia puede desarrollar una magia tan terrible como esa —murmuró—. Hay personas que no buscan algo lógico, como por ejemplo el dinero. No se les puede comprar, ni amedrentar, ni se puede razonar o negociar con ellos. Algunas personas —su voz decayó hasta el susurro—, _sólo quieren ver arder el mundo_.

·

·

Se dejó caer, extenuada, sobre el sofá de su salita. Aún tenía el pelo húmedo, pero no le importaba. Jamás había sentido tanta impotencia acumulada. Llevó una mano al rostro, rendida. Por mucho que le daba vueltas, no era capaz de entender del todo lo que había ocurrido en la habitación de la enfermería. Al final, había sido incapaz de aguantar tanto estrés, y había terminado mandando todo al infierno. Tembló cuando cayó en la cuenta, de que cuando Porlyusica se enterase de que había desobedecido sus indicaciones, no habría lugar para esconderse, lo suficientemente lejos, que la protegiese de su ira.

Apretujó el cojín con más fuerza. La cabeza le dolía a horrores, y notaba la garganta tan adolorida que apenas podía tragar. Y los gritos que había dado, no habían hecho nada más que empeorar el dolor. ¿Es que no la entendían? ¿No podían imaginar lo desolador que le resultaba? El pensar que podría haber forzado la puerta de Acuario, era un tema que la tenía extremadamente turbada. Ella conocía perfectamente las reglas. Y jamás había escuchado absolutamente nada respecto a una situación siquiera parecida.

Se levantó con desanimo, y se dirigió con lentitud hasta su escritorio. Su mano titubeó cuando agarró el tirador del cajón, y se obligó a tomar aire profundamente. Abriéndolo con cautela, descubrió la caja pequeña y azul, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, a causa de la pena. De vuelta en el sofá, contempló la cajita que aun sostenía. _Ella_ estaba allí, o al menos, estaba la llave de su puerta. Apretó la caja con fuerza, y la dejó encima de la mesita, abriéndola en el proceso.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Contempló con la mirada la silueta de las dos piezas de la llave de Acuario. A veces, se imaginaba abriendo la caja, encontrándose con que la llave aun se encontraba de una pieza, pero nunca había ocurrido. El resultado siempre era el mismo cada vez que la abría. La llave, se mantenía partida en dos.

—_Por favor_ —suplicó en una reverencia—, _haré lo que sea. Haré lo que me pidas, pero ayúdala._

El rey cerró los ojos, con impotencia. —_Lo siento, vieja amiga. Desearía poder ayudarte, pero lamentablemente no tengo la capacidad ni el conocimiento para repararlas._

Lucy alzó la cabeza, desesperada. _—¿Y se conoce de alguien que pueda? No importa donde esté, o quién sea, lo encontraré. _

El espíritu tomó aire con profundidad, tomándose unos segundos antes de hablar. —_Tomaste una decisión, vieja amiga. Sabías lo que ocurriría. Para obtener algo, se debe sacrificar algo. El mundo, siempre ha funcionado así. En este mundo no se logra nada útil, ni grande, sin esfuerzo ni sacrificio. Fuiste capaz de convocarme, a causa de ese esfuerzo. Soy consciente de que te viste forzada, y que no pudiste despedirte de tu amiga. Sé que es algo que jamás olvidaréis. Ninguna de las dos._

—_Entonces… ¿No podré volver a verla? _—susurró, aún sin podérselo creer.

—_Lamento que las cosas sean así. Todo sucede por una razón. Ni antes ni después. Las cosas ocurren cuando tienen que ocurrir, puesto que es el destino quien baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos quienes las jugamos, vieja amiga._

Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Lucy, sin control. —_¿Qué clase de destino tengo, cuando me veo forzada a perder a la gente que quiero y aprecio? _—masculló, impotente, mientras intentaba retener el desasosiego.

—_Parece que hayas olvidado en qué consiste nuestra magia. Puedes ser un contratista, si, pero el potencial se encuentra condicionado a la grandeza del espíritu que poseas. Fuiste capaz de convocarme, debido al vínculo que mantenías con el espíritu de la portadora del agua. Y he de reconocerte, que eres la única usuaria que lo ha conseguido. La fuerza de vuestros sentimientos, fueron los que me llevaron allí. Tomaste una decisión, como ya he dicho. El origen de nuestra magia, vieja amiga, se reserva en la fuerza del espíritu del contratista. No debes tomarlo a la ligera, puesto que cuanto más esfuerzo conlleve, mayor será el riesgo. _

Encerró ambos trozos de la llave en su mano, desolada ante el recuerdo. Había suplicado por que la llave de acuario retornara a su forma original. ¿Y ahora había forzado su puerta? ¿¡Que clase de usuaria de magia celestial era, que forzaba puertas!? Intentó rememorar lo que había ocurrido después de que _él_ hiciese acto de presencia, pero solamente consiguió una punzada seca en la sien.

Recordó la mirada que le había dirigido Natsu, cuando le había preguntado por el tatuaje de Acuario. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, más increíble le parecía. Y solo rogaba porque ella se encontrara bien. Si había resultado dañada, aunque fuera en lo más mínimo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Lucy alzó la cabeza, incrédula, para contemplar a Natsu parado en medio de su salita. Y se levantó de golpe, con la fuerza del enfado atrapándola entre sus fauces. —Ya has pasado, ¿no? —inquirió en tono seco— Así que lo que yo te diga, no importa.

Enfadada, guardó los trozos de la llave en su caja, y la metió de nuevo en el cajón del escritorio, cerrándolo de un golpe. Se giró para confrontarle, cruzándose de brazos, y con una mueca molesta pintada en el rostro. Se sentía furiosa, adolorida, irritada, cansada, y millones de cosas más. Y sin embargo, lo que más le había hecho daño, es que también se sentía dolida.

—¿Has venido para dejar algo más en claro? —preguntó.

Natsu cerró los ojos, de manera cansada. —Puede que no sea el mejor momento —comenzó—, pero buscaba disculparme contigo.

Lucy soltó una carcajada brusca, provocando que el estómago y los huesos de Natsu dieran un vuelco en seco.

—¿Otra? —masculló huraña.

Natsu suspiró, hastiado. —Sé que últimamente parece que lo esté haciendo constantemente, pero te puedo asegurar que no es mi intención —apuntó con fuerza.

—Claro. No es tu intención —aseguró—. Sin embargo, yo si he tenido intención de forzar la puerta de Acuario, ¿Me equivoco?

El tragafuegos se llevó una mano al pelo, empezando a desesperarse. —Reconozco que mi actitud no ha sido la _más_ adecuada, pero tienes que reconocer que algo extraño te está pasando —afirmó con determinación.

El rostro de Lucy se contorsionó en una mueca de furia. —¿¡Cual es tu maldito problema!? ¡Primero me evitas, luego me esquivas, después me abordas, y por último me avasallas! ¿¡Se te olvida algo!?

Natsu hizo un además brusco, y se puso al frente de ella en dos zancadas, provocando que la usuaria de magia celestial quisiese ir hacia atrás, buscando resguardarse. La diferencia de alturas la imponía aunque se negase a reconocerlo, y no quería mostrarse débil, por mucho que tuviese que mirar hacia arriba para sostenerle la mirada. No cayó en la cuenta de que ambos respiraban agitados.

—Parece que no entiendes que me preocupa —siseó.

Lucy puso los brazos en jarras. —¿Ahora te preocupa? —preguntó en sorna.

—Siempre lo ha hecho —aplacó con decisión.

Lucy empezó a notar como sus rodillas perdían su consistencia. Parecía que cuanto más se oponía a él, mas fuerte se acurrucaba la sombra en su mirada. Y se le retorció el vientre de pura necesidad. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, y se obligó a mantenerle la mirada. Esta vez, aguantaría aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar, mujer? —susurró desquiciado— ¿Qué casi me vuelvo loco al verte tirada en el suelo, inconsciente? ¿Qué hubiera reducido a cenizas a ese bastardo de haber tenido más tiempo, y no me carcomiera por dentro la desesperación? ¿Qué lo único que quería era que te sacasen de allí, para que estuvieras a salvo?

Lucy quiso cruzarle la cara de un bofetón, pero esta vez, Natsu había sido más rápido, y había agarrado su muñeca con habilidad y rapidez, justo antes de impactar contra su mejilla.

—¿No era eso lo que querías escuchar? —demandó airado.

Lucy tiró de su brazo hacia atrás, intentando soltarse. —¿¡Crees que me hubiera quedado tan tranquila, viendo como te quedabas!? —gritó con impotencia— ¡Iría contigo! —Natsu cerró los ojos, desesperado— ¡Iré contigo aunque tú no quieras! ¡Y no habrá nada ni nadie que me lo impida! —bramó con valentía.

Natsu la cogió de los brazos, y la agitó intentando que razonase. —¿¡No entiendes que no puedo perderte!? ¡No puedo dejar que te pase nada! ¡NO PUEDO PERDERTE OTRA VEZ! —vociferó.

Lucy contuvo la respiración, impresionada, mientras que Natsu caía en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Ni siquiera había reparado en lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué…? —susurró sin aliento la usuaria de magia celestial— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Natsu boqueó, impactado. No se había dado cuenta de que ambos seguían respirando de manera agitada. No tenia ni idea de lo que acababa de decir, pero seguía perdido en aquellos ojos del color del caramelo fundido.

—Yo… —susurró sin fuerza.

No pudo continuar hablando, porque _Luce_, le había tomado el rostro entre sus manos, para mirarlo fijamente, provocando que él perdiese hasta la capacidad del habla.

Y se lanzó a besarlo con todo el frenesí que guardaba únicamente para él.

·

·

N/A: Ansiedad. Y mucho calor, por cierto.

Ya os comenté en una ocasión anterior, que todo periodo de adaptación, podría conllevar a una revolución. ¡Y menuda revolución! Necesitaba empujarlos hasta el borde del precipicio para que todo se saliera de control. He debatido mucho sobre esto. Sinceramente, no creo que Natsu y Lucy se demuestren lo que sienten el uno por el otro únicamente mediante las palabras, y comenzando una relación como niños pequeños, con sonrojos y todo. No, no, y no. Ellos se mueven en una línea muchísimo más compleja, y sobre todo, muchísimo más profunda, o al menos así lo veo yo. ¡Solo hay que fijarse en la personalidad de Natsu, por ejemplo! Los sentimientos que tienen, los desbordan, y los impulsan una y otra vez hacia el límite.

No hará falta que os diga que el siguiente capitulo va a ser intenso, encontrándose en medio de una situación así, ¿verdad? Sé que siempre os dejo con este tipo de finales, y espero que no me odiéis por ello. También espero que este capitulo os haya arrojado un poco de luz sobre las muchas dudas que podáis tener. Sino ha sido así, no os preocupéis, porque anudaré cada entramado que he ido desarrollando. Sin prisa, pero sin pausa, ya me conocéis.

¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Hemos llegado a los 90 reviews! Madre mía, ¡Me siento feliz! ¡Sois los mejores, joé, porque sin vuestros comentarios, sin vuestras opiniones, y sin vuestras lecturas, los que escribimos historias no seríamos nadie! ¡Y PUNTO!

Por otro lado, quería comentaros que en cada capitulo, me he inspirado en una banda sonora diferente. Si queréis el "Soundtrack" de cada capitulo, por si queréis leerlos con su canción correspondiente, comentádmelo, y volveré a resubirlos, indicando al principio de cada capitulo la canción que he utilizado para meterme en ambiente. Aviso, que por ejemplo, el soundtrack del capitulo 6 (Desire – Voluntad), resulta desolador…

Bueno, os confirmo que acabamos de llegar a la mitad de la historia. Toda historia, tiene un final, así que no me hace falta repetiros que mi cabeza es totalmente inesperada, y funciona a diferentes revoluciones. Tengo muy en cuenta el comentario que me hizo hermis'lu. No voy a deciros que haré, no por nada, sino porque a día de hoy es algo en lo que sigo debatiendo, hasta casi quitarme el sueño. No puedo deciros que no habrá más muertes, ni más desolación. Solo sé, que no sé que haré.

Llegados a este punto, lo de siempre. Espero que sobretodo hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, y agradeceros profundamente a las personas que me habéis dejado un review:

A Neko Heartgneel: Si, me encanta intentar meterme en la mente de Zeref. ¡Es que es tan complicado, que me supone un reto constante! Es como tú dices, Hannibal Lecter en su totalidad. Me alegro muchísimo que opines que la forma en la que planteo los sentimientos de los personajes sea tan potente, y me da un poco de miedo llegar a aburriros, o algo así, porque intento que mi historia tenga su grado de complejidad. Es mi propia tela de araña. Y a mi, me encanta imaginar que soy la viuda negra de mi propio entramado, fufufu.

A velcarleo02: Sip, era Zeref. Ya sabes que yo no me ando con chiquitas ^3^.

A UraraRina: a mi también me fascina Zeref. Yo pienso que como Mashima no le de su grado de complejidad en el manga, ¡Va a joder al mejor villano de toda la historia! Creo que el baile entre Lucy y Zeref os revolucionó por completo, ¡A todo el mundo le ha vuelto loco!

A ivonne: querida, intenté dejarte un mensaje privado, pero creo que comentaste como invitada. Tú no te cortes, y dime todas las dudas y consultas que tengas. No sé si este capitulo te habrá ayudado, pero sino, ¡NO TE CORTES Y PREGUNTA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS!

A Maribalza: te agradezco que de vez en cuando te animes a comentar, ¡Y me alegra muchísimo que todos los capítulos te encanten!

A Melodiosa: Sé que lo deje en el punto álgido, y que es muy mala costumbre mía. Y… no, no era Acuario, al menos no exactamente. No puedo decirte más por el momento. Y jamás me aburrirá un comentario tuyo, que lo sepas.

A Hime-Chan94: ¡Me hace tan feliz que mi historia sea capaz de llegarte! No quería escribir una historia con sentimientos de ¡Pum! Aquí te pillo aquí te mato. Me gusta desarrollarlo, porque puedes identificarte y evolucionar con las dudas y los sentimientos de los personajes. Eso no tiene precio. No se si podré llegar a los 25 capítulos xD, ¡Pero me esforzaré en que todos te gusten!

A hermis'lu: ay cariño, que te digo… Ese grado de locura de ese sistema inconsciente por proteger a los que amamos, como tú comentaste muy bien, es muy difícil de manejar. Porque te empuja al límite. Y cuando las personas llegan al límite, son imprevisibles. Y te doy la razón por completo. Calidad por sobre todo. El hecho de que me digas esas maravillas, me emociona. ¡Tú si que eres maravillosa!

A Eagle Gold: querida, ¡Te puse un mensaje! Te digo lo mismo que a ivonne, no te cortes, y dime todas las dudas y consultas que tengas. No sé si este capitulo te habrá ayudado, pero sino, ¡NO TE CORTES Y PREGUNTAME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS! ¿¡Como podría enfadarme con vosotros!? ¡Que sepas que espero todas tus dudas!

A vale: espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, aunque también espero que no tengas ganas de colgarme de la copa de un pino por el final que os he vuelto a plantar…

A Jade: ¡Ay! Me emocioné contigo. Gracias, de verdad. Que digas esas cosas tan bonitas me emociona. Porque es lo que busco constantemente cuando corrijo los capítulos veinte millones de veces (ojo, que no exagero). Me siento feliz de que digas que mi historia es capaz de absorber y desconectarte de todo lo demás. No sé si mi historia no tiene mas reviews porque la gente no la haya encontrado, pero espero que si la encuentran, seas quienes sean, también la disfruten a más no poder. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, y que sepas que me debes no uno sino varios chocolates, de las veces que he leído tu review ^3^.

A ToriLavigne: ¡Querida, te echaba de menos! Lo has clavado. Esa imagen es justo la que buscaba. Gente aterrada corriendo en círculos con los antifaces puestos. Sé que el capitulo anterior fue complicado. Recuerda que esto es después de Tártaros, y que nuestra Lucy se vio forzada a romper la llave de Acuario, como todos sabemos y vimos en el manga… La pregunta sería: ¿Por qué ha sido capaz de convocarla? (soy perversa) Espero que este capitulo te haya arrojado un poco de luz.

Y finalmente a MITWI: ¡A ti también te echaba de menos, cuanto tiempo! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi mascarada, y la actitud de Rogue en cuanto a confrontar el dolor de la mejor manera que pueda ¡Intentaré seguir introduciendo momentos de cada pareja!

Como siempre, gracias también a todas las personas que me han agregado a su lista de favoritos y alertas, y os animo a que también comentéis, ya sean dudas, sugerencias, o amenazas ^3^. Espero que TODOS hayáis disfrutado muchísimo de la lectura, y sobre todo, ¡Que lo sigáis haciendo!

¡Me muero de ganas por saber quien dejará el review numero cien! ¡Vamos a por ello! Que prometo regalito… ¡Sabéis que tengo peligro, que yo también soy imprevisible, fufufu ^3^!.

Nos leemos!

Nindë


	11. Flames

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**11.- Llamas.**

·

_(Soundtrack: Paul Haslinger – Eternity and a Day)_

·

Cuando se trataba de Natsu, parecía como si su consciencia y su cuerpo, trabajaran en líneas diferentes. Únicamente, necesitaba que la notara cerca, y sobre todo, que la sintiese con él. Nunca había reparado en el futuro, o lo que haría en días venideros, y sin embargo, esta noche la había acuciado un temor que jamás hubiese creído. Le daba miedo que él se quedase sin saber _todo_ lo que ella sentía por él. Porque él, simbolizaba todo para ella. Era su mejor amigo. Era su cómplice de aventuras. Era su familia. Era su hogar. Y era su compañero, en todos los aspectos habidos y por haber.

No sabía lo que depararía el mañana, pero no le importaba. Quería entregárselo. Quería darle cualquier trozo o pedazo que quisiese coger de ella. Porque ella también cogería el suyo. Sería suyo, y lo conservaría durante todos los días que le quedasen de existencia. Porque sería algo que jamás podrían arrebatarle.

Sintió temor, cuando advirtió que Natsu no respondía al beso como había imaginado. Entreabrió los ojos y se separó suavemente, para contemplar como _su_ dragon slayer de fuego, mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la mandíbula apretada en un gesto tenso, y respiraba agitadamente, como si recién hubiese salido de una pelea.

Ella también respiraba agitada.

Natsu abrió levemente los ojos, y se mantuvo durante segundos contemplando a la usuaria de magia celestial, provocando que se la erizara el vello del cuerpo. —Debería irme… —susurró sin fuerzas.

Las manos de la rubia bajaron hasta su camisa ennegrecida por el polvo, y desmadejada a causa toda la acción en la que se habían visto envueltos. Sin dejar de mirarle, Lucy esbozó una sonrisa dulce. —¿Incluso ahora? —susurró en respuesta.

Natsu seguía mirándola medio ido, con actitud ensimismada. —¿Incluso ahora, _qué_? —preguntó, con la vista clavada en su boca.

Lucy acarició la nariz del tragafuegos con la suya propia, y le murmuró suavemente sobre la boca. —Incluso ahora, intentas protegerme hasta de ti mismo.

El dragon slayer aguantó un jadeo seco, y apretó un puño con impotencia. La deseaba. La deseaba tanto que le retorcía las entrañas, pero, no quería empujarla a una situación que no deseara, y menos después de todo lo que había pasado. Cuando sintió como las manos de Lucy empezaban a trepar por su cuello, sintió por última vez a su cerebro, solo para advertir como se apagaba de un chasquido en seco, cuando ella se enganchó de su boca otra vez.

En un suspiro brusco, dirigió las manos hacia los muslos de la joven y la alzó hacia arriba, provocando que ella se enganchase con las piernas a su cintura, sintiéndola en todo su esplendor. Lucy soltó un gruñido, cuando sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared de manera poco delicada. Pero no la importaba. Tenían un _asunto pendiente_ con la pared, a decir verdad, y siguió besando aquella boca ardiente de manera enardecida.

Sin perder un segundo, Natsu dirigió una de sus manos al origen de la abertura del vestido que ella aun llevaba puesto, y le dieron ganas de gruñir, una vez le pudo acariciar la piel cremosa y descubierta del muslo. Y su _Luce_ se vio forzada a romper el beso, para gemir suavemente.

—Hazlo otra vez… —musitó, completamente seducido.

Un sonrojo trepó furioso por las mejillas de Lucy, e intentó mirarlo con algo parecido al enfado, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. —¿Hacer el qué? —murmuró sin fuerza.

Natsu volvió a acariciar el muslo, y dirigió ambas manos hacia sus nalgas, para apretarlas de manera extasiada, mientras refugiaba su rostro en su cuello, y apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella. El gesto, provocó que Lucy gimiera mucho más fuerte, induciéndole a un estado parecido a la locura.

Con rapidez, Lucy dirigió sus manos hacia su camisa, y la abrió de un tirón provocando que algunos de los botones se desprendieran disparados. El dragon slayer alzo una ceja, divertido. Ella esbozó una sonrisa ladina en respuesta.

—Estoy encendida… —susurró con sorna.

Y Natsu no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Volvió a sumirse en aquella boca húmeda, y dejó a la joven rubia en el suelo, solo para sacarla del vestido, dejándola simplemente en ropa interior. Inconscientemente, Lucy dirigió sus manos por encima de su ropa, sintiéndose expuesta.

—¿Por qué te cubres? —masculló irritado, e intentando apartar las manos que cubrían las mejores partes del cuerpo de la rubia.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse, y desvió la vista hacia un lado. Cosa que a Natsu le pareció totalmente cautivador.

—No eres tan intrépida como tú te crees, eh… —murmuró con socarronería.

Ella le miró cabreada por unos segundos. Oh, como le gustaba. Adoraba cuando Lucy lucía enfadada. Y es que ver a _su_ _Luce_ tan agradable la mayor parte del tiempo, luciendo como una fiera, le provocaba un subidón de adrenalina. Aunque estaba seguro, de que solo le pasaba porque lo veía en _ella_ precisamente.

Lucy frunció la boca, y le echó la camisa hacia atrás, quitándosela en el proceso. Alzó la mirada triunfante, y vio que Natsu seguía contemplándola. Cuando dirigió su vista hacia el pecho tostado por el sol, tragó en seco. Y sintió como algo pesado los envolvía.

El dragon slayer dio un suave paso hacia delante, para pegar su cuerpo al de ella, y sintió una descarga eléctrica en el momento en que sus pieles se rozaron. Elevó una de las piernas de Lucy hasta su cintura, y aguantó un jadeo en el momento en que su parte más sensible entró en puro contacto con la de ella. Lucy soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos fuertemente, a la vez que Natsu enroscaba un brazo alrededor de su talle.

El hecho de que ella se encontrara en ropa interior, y él sólo en pantalones, la hacia hundirse cada vez mas en la excitación. Por ella, el mundo podría irse al infierno en esos momentos, y no le importaría en lo más mínimo, siempre y cuando siguiese sintiendo la piel de Natsu contra la suya. ¿Estaría prohibido amar de esa manera tan intensa? Sentir un gancho tirar del estomago, cada vez que él pronunciaba su nombre con socarronería, o sentirse expuesta, cada vez que la contemplaba ensimismado. Se habían empujado constantemente el uno al otro a la madurez, y no pudo imaginar pasar la vida con otra persona que no fuese él.

Soltó un gemido fuerte, cuando sintió la mano de Natsu colarse sigilosa en su ropa interior, y acariciar ese sitio que ahora se encontraba tan húmedo. Cuando introdujo el dedo, y empezó a moverlo de manera constante dentro de ella, el ritmo cardíaco le aumentó a límites insospechados, y tuvo que agarrarse de sus hombros con ambas manos. Sentía la sangre fluir y cantar de manera desbocada por sus venas, y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, rendida por el placer que Natsu estaba provocándola. Inconscientemente, su cuerpo empezó a imitar y a bailar contra la mano de Natsu, enardecida por el movimiento. Gimió fuertemente al sentir a Natsu succionando con delirio su hombro. Sentir como él la invadía en su interior de manera implacable, inducía a su cuerpo a sumirse en un estado entre la locura y la desesperación. Sentía los músculos engarrotados por la tensión que empezaba a acumular, y se frotaba encendida contra aquella mano, buscando la liberación. Natsu seguía acribillándola sin parar, y sintió como cada vez se humedecía más y más, al punto de casi lanzarla hacia el tan esperado éxtasis. Se movió contra su mano, buscando que él profundizara más, y sentirlo por completo. Y con arrojo, y sintiéndose enardecida e inflamada, dirigió sus manos hacia el pantalón, intentando desabrocharlo desesperada.

—Aún no, Luce… —murmuró Natsu, agitado, y con los latidos del corazón golpeándole desbocados contra el pecho.

Lucy gimoteó, frustrada. —Por favor —susurró, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos—. Por favor —repitió.

Sintiéndose en llamas, Natsu introdujo fuertemente otro de los dedos, sumiéndola en un delirio implacable, mientras con la otra mano desgarraba los tirantes y bajaba el sujetador, para descubrir los pechos firmes y pesados a causa del frenesí. Sin parar, hundió su boca en uno de los pechos, para mordisquearlo con devoción, provocando que Lucy tensara la espalda completamente. Y volvió a acribillarla con los dedos sin piedad, provocando que ella se moviera contra él, sumida en delirio. Oh, como le gustaba. Se estaba grabando sus gemidos y sus suspiros _a fuego_. Porque adoraba cada trozo de ella. Desde el lunar que tenía en el pecho izquierdo, hasta la forma en que se marcaban los huesos de la cintura bajo su piel. Sabía que ella estaba al límite. Quería hacerla arder con él. Puede que por ahora, solo consiguiera hacerle arder una vez. Pero pronto aprendería a hacerla arder dos. El dos no era un número malo, aunque el tres le sonaba bastante mejor. Sintió como ella gemía con fuerza, acalorada, y advirtió como su mano empezaba a mojarse por la humedad de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, su boca se dibujó en un gesto macabro y satisfecho.

En un arrebato, Lucy se movió, provocando que él tuviese que sacar los dedos del interior de ella, y alzándole del rostro se lanzó a besarlo con toda la devoción que guardaba. Con soltura, la rubia dirigió una de sus manos bajo el pantalón, para acariciar con fervor toda la excitación que el dragon slayer contenía aún guardada. Y Natsu soltó un gemido estrangulado.

—No eres tan intrépido como tú te crees, eh… —repitió ella, devolviéndole el gesto.

Quiso responderla, pero tuvo que callar en seco, cuando la mano valiente de ella, volvió a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa interior, aún dentro del pantalón. Y tuvo que apoyar una de las manos sobre la pared, para no caer desplomado sobre ella. Porque sentir la mano de Lucy acariciar el punto donde tenía toda la sangre acumulada, lo estaba llevando al delirio. Sintiéndose intrépida, Lucy dirigió su mano esta vez hacia el interior de su ropa, para poder acariciar la excitación de Natsu en toda su gloria. Y sintió mucho calor. Acarició con sutileza el punto de su ardor, sintiéndolo firme, pulsante, y sobre todo impaciente. Ella también se sentía impaciente. Porque notaba lo mucho que a él le estaba gustando. Y tomándolo entre su mano, se lanzó a estimularlo, provocando que él clavase los dedos en la pared, al punto de agrietarla por la fuerza. Lo estimuló con más firmeza, tras escuchar un siseo salir de su boca, totalmente encendido, y se sintió inflamada y osada. Porque quería devolverle el mismo placer que él la estaba proporcionando, dejándose la piel en ello.

En un parpadeo, Natsu sujetó su brazo, parando el movimiento de su mano incitadora, y alzó la cabeza, para mirarla completamente enardecido. Y esbozó una sonrisa ladina y socarrona. —Ya veremos quien es más intrépido de los dos, _Luce_.

La chica tragó en seco. Santo cielo, esa sonrisa tendría que estar prohibida. Aturdida, no había notado que Natsu había vuelto a alzarla de los muslos, y se agarró con las piernas sobre su cintura. Y advirtió como Natsu echaba a andar aún con ella encima.

Cuando su espalda reposó sobre algo blandito, sabía donde él la había llevado. Y un nudo de emoción le apretó la garganta.

—No quiero que estés incómoda —masculló mirando hacia otro lado, cuando ella se le quedó mirando, de manera emotiva.

Lo amaba. Era más que consciente de que lo amaría durante el resto de su vida, y todas las vidas que él quisiese tomar. ¿Cómo no amarlo? Lo había conocido siendo un chico intrépido, insensato e inconsciente. Si bien era cierto que Natsu aun contenía aquellos rasgos, había madurado frente a sus ojos, para convertirse en un joven valiente, leal, y de gran corazón. Porque estaba segura, de que el corazón de Natsu valía su peso en oro. Y sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que intentase hacerle daño. Y en ese momento, se prometió a sí misma que no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño jamás.

Pestañeó fuerte, cuando contempló al rostro de Natsu mostrarse inquieto. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, provocando que, aun a oscuras, se contemplasen a los ojos gracias a la luz tenue y nocturna que se filtraba por la ventana.

—¿Qué ocurre, Natsu? —consultó en tono suave.

Natsu desvió la mirada, incómodo. —No quiero hacerte daño —murmuró turbado.

Ella suspiró profundamente, y le obligó a girar el rostro otra vez, para que volviese a mirarla directamente a los ojos. —Tú jamás me harías daño —aseguró en tono firme.

—Pero… los demás cuentan que vosotras… —titubeó.

Lucy tomó aire con serenidad. Al final, le tocaba a ella hacérselo entender. —No lo harás —repitió con determinación—. Porque tu fuerza es la mía —murmuró—, y mi fuerza es la tuya. Yo _siempre_ estaré contigo.

Natsu soltó un jadeo en seco de la impresión, a la vez que un calorcito se le instalaba en el alma, como cada vez que ella conseguía dejarlo sin palabras, o decía lo que justo él necesitaba escuchar. Porque tal vez sus instintos le hubiesen marcado que ella era su compañera, pero él mismo había sido quien no había podido evitar enamorarse de _Luce_. Y ahora recién lo entendía. El no sería nada sin ella.

Y solo supo besarla, dejándola sin aliento, e intentando hacerla comprender que ella, lo era todo para él. Que la necesitaba más que el propio aire, y que su falta, le sumiría en un estado de desesperación y amargura sin igual. Que preferiría morir, a estar solo sin ella. Porque ella, se había vuelto una parte indispensable para él, igual que él para ella. Porque lo sentía. Sentía su respiración vibrar agitada, y como su sangre correteaba desbocada por sus venas, cada vez que él la tocaba. Porque la amaba. Y nada ni nadie podrían cambiar eso jamás.

Lucy sintió como Natsu acariciaba cada trozo expuesto de ella. Cuando consiguieron dejarse mutuamente sin ropa que les estorbara, el se colocó sobre ella, igual que un conquistador. No había nada que ocultar ahora entre ellos dos. Enardecida, echó los brazos al cuello de él. Aunque una parte de sí misma se encontrara inquieta, deseaba estar con él más que nada en el mundo. Quería pertenecerle completamente, y que cada vez que él la mirara, supiese que ellos se pertenecerían siempre el uno al otro.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo, cuando Natsu, armado de arrojo, se introdujo en ella sin un resquicio de duda. No pudo evitar una mueca de incomodidad, ante el firme invasor. En un parpadeo, el dolor se diluyó ante el placer que comenzaba a inundarla, debido al ritmo constante y contenido. Y no pudo evitar un gemido que le salió raspándole completamente la garganta.

Natsu tragó en seco, cuando sintió como ella se amoldaba perfectamente bajo él. Ella era dulce y cálida en todos los aspectos. Sentía como las paredes de ella se comprimían sobre él, estrujándolo e invitándolo a perder la cordura por completo. Había sentido un puñetazo al estomago, cuando advirtió como ella sufría ante su invasión, y se paralizó ante el temor de hacerla aun más daño. Pero ella, completamente complaciente, se había dejado llevar, moviéndose contra él enardecida en su totalidad. Y supo que no aguantaría durante mucho tiempo ese vaivén desquiciante.

—Natsu —gimió.

Y Natsu, tras escuchar su nombre en un gemido, se trastornó por completo, desatándose en su totalidad. Deslizó su boca hasta el hombro de ella, para succionar con violencia su piel, y provocando que ella gimiese descontrolada. Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, consiguiendo que ella volviese a nombrarle en un gemido desbocado.

Lo sentía. Sentía tanta adrenalina y tanto placer juntos que lo matarían, pero moriría feliz. Acalorada, Lucy envolvió sus piernas en su cintura, provocando que el roce se volviese frenético, y se sintiesen en su totalidad. Gruñó con fuerza contra su cuello, y sin poder aguantarse, le mordió en el hombro, provocando que ella finalmente se dejara ir, con un potente grito.

—¡Ah, Natsu! —gimió desbocada.

Y sin poder contenerse, se vino con ella, con un rugido violento que le araño sin compasión el pecho, para caer finalmente desplomado sobre ella.

·

·

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba contemplándola, pero era algo que lo traía sin cuidado. Se sentía tan en paz consigo mismo, que no recordaba un sentimiento parecido en toda su vida. Advirtió como ella se movía en sueños, y la acercó más a cuerpo, echando un brazo encima de su cintura. Miraba ensimismado como los cabellos rubios y largos se esparcían a lo largo de la almohada, y esbozó una sonrisa complacida.

Lucy volvió a removerse en sueños, y arrugó la nariz en un gesto que le hizo soltar una risa suave. Puede que él no tuviese remedio, pero ella, aunque nunca lo reconociese, tampoco. Y mira que Lucy podía llegar a ser terca cuando se lo proponía. Conociéndolos, cuando discutiesen iban a retumbar hasta las paredes. Pero esbozó una sonrisa macabra, cuando imaginó el momento de las _reconciliaciones_. Oh si, iba a enfadar a _su Luce_ a partir de ahora mucho más a menudo. Y es que se había dado cuenta, de que su cuerpo se encendía desbocado cuando ella lo confrontaba, aun sabiendo que él la sacaba una cabeza de altura. Porque mira que la daba igual. Era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, totalmente enfurecida, con el ceño fruncido, y casi sin pestañear.

Tal vez por eso (y por muchas cosas más), se había enamorado de ella. Porque era la única capaz de pegarle un grito y soltarle un capón, cuando hacía las cosas sin pensar. O la única capaz de hacerle recapacitar dos veces antes de hacer algo. O…

Bueno, qué más daba. Enterró la cara en la melena, y aspiró con profundidad el aroma que desprendía. En esos momentos, era leche de almendras mezclada con agua de lluvia. Y el gesto se le curvó en uno tenso, cuando recordó lo que había pasado solo hacia unas horas atrás. Ese puto bastardo había tocado a _su Luce_. Apretó la mandíbula hasta el punto de que le crujiese, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Zeref, había ido a por ella, a causa de él. Puede que no tuviera ninguna prueba, pero algo le retorcía en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en ello. Porque a través de ella, _él_ sabía que era la única manera de hacerle daño realmente.

Y acercó un poco más el cuerpo cálido y femenino hacía si mismo, con fiereza. No permitiría que volviese a tocarla un maldito cabello. Tendría que pasar primero por encima de su cadáver.

·

_(Soundtrack: Fifty Shades of Grey – Crazy in Love Instrumental)_

·

Arrugó la nariz ante el olor incitante que empezaba a envolverle, y entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose cansado. Palpó inquieto el colchón, buscando algo, pero no sabía exactamente el qué. Cuando la luz le incidió justo en los ojos, contuvo un gruñido de molestia. Tanteó de nuevo el lugar, y sintió el colchón vacío, pero aún calentito de haber resguardado un calor corporal. Y abrió los ojos de golpe, cuando todos los momentos de la madrugada pasada, desfilaron por su cabeza en un tráfico sin control. Y se sentó en la cama de golpe, aún enredado en la sábana.

Un murmullo suave, junto a un olor parecido al del café recién hecho, provocó que su estomago diese un vuelco. Con rapidez, localizó los pantalones tirados de cualquier forma, y se enfundó en ellos. Persiguió sigilosamente el murmullo que crecía a medida que se iba a acercando a la cocina. Con curiosidad, se asomó al umbral y se apoyó con el hombro sobre el marco de la puerta, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, divertido.

Y es que ver a _su Luce_ desfilar por la cocina descalza, con el pelo suelto, enfundada en una simple camiseta grande, y tarareando distraída una canción con la cara henchida de felicidad, era un espectáculo que guardaría en su memoria por el resto de su vida.

—Creo que has dormido _bien_, _Luce_.

Lucy pegó un respingo, totalmente sobresaltada, y se dio la vuelta para advertir como Natsu la contemplaba divertido apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. Se sonrojó furiosamente, cuando se vio descubierta.

La rubia miró hacia otro lado con vergüenza, resoplando. —No sabría yo qué decirte —contestó airada—. Cierta _persona_ intentaba quedarse con su lado de la cama, y de paso, con el mío también —afirmó mirándole con malicia, llevando una mano a su cintura.

Ahora fue Natsu, el que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Vale, se lo había merecido. Un poco picado, chasqueó con fuerza la lengua, y se colocó tras Lucy, quién había vuelto a darle la espalda para continuar en su labor.

—Vaya, que mala suerte —murmuró en su nuca.

Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, cuando sintió como la espalda de Lucy se tensaba, y recorrió con hambre los muslos al descubierto. Oh, por dios, esta mujer no era consciente de que había abierto la caja de Pandora con él…

—Si… —la voz de ella salió en un murmullo sin fuerza.

Enardecido, Natsu echó un brazo a su cintura, y la dio la vuelta en un movimiento firme, advirtiendo como las mejillas de ella lucían un precioso tono sonrosado, y los ojos se vislumbraban ahora nublados y vidriosos.

—¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? —murmuró en tono suave.

Ella empezó a híper ventilar, mientras que el paño de cocina caía de entre sus manos, ahora flácidas y sin fuerza.

—No lo sé… —respondió aturdida, y con el pulso acelerado en las venas—. Tal vez debería cuidarme un poco más de con quién duermo –apuntó, sintiendo como las rodillas se le aflojaban.

—O tal vez… —Lucy aguantó un jadeo, cuando Natsu la alzó con un brazo y la sentó a la encimera, encajonándose entre sus piernas—, comprar una cama más grande —inquirió Natsu con determinación.

—Natsu… —murmuró la rubia como pudo.

—¿Si, _Luce_? —enardecido, empujó su excitación contra ella, provocando que ella soltase un gemido gutural.

El dragon slayer de fuego, nunca había llegado a comprender algunos comentarios que hacían algunos miembros de su gremio en cuanto a las mujeres. "La haría olvidar hasta su nombre" o "Si sus piernas son las vías... ¡Cómo será la estación!". Había oído de todo. Pero nunca había llegado a entender aquel grado de locura en cuanto a una mujer. Tenían cuerpos bonitos, si, y otras eran más voluptuosas, pero nunca había sentido esa pasión febril de la que ellos hablaban. Eso, hasta que Lucy había arrasado con todo como un huracán. Ahora, _sí_ lo entendía. Y vaya si lo entendía. Anoche, entre la tensión y la inquietud, no había podido estar focalizado como le habría gustado. Era su primera vez, tanto la suya, como la de ella. Y anclaría el recuerdo en su memoria por el resto de su vida. Pero en estos momentos, lo estaba asaltando una pasión completamente desatada y desbocada por esta mujer. Era un fuego desinhibido e impulsivo, que lo agitaba hasta el punto de que le vibrase la sangre.

—El desayuno —susurró la rubia impotente, ante la mirada agazapada que le dirigía el tragafuegos.

Él esbozó una sonrisa ladina, y en cierto modo, macabra, que hizo que Lucy se sintiese como un cervatillo ante un dragón implacable. —Oh, si. Estoy _hambriento_.

Y en un suspiro, la sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, dejándola desnuda a su merced. Se inclinó sobre ella, provocando que Lucy tuviese que reposar la espalda sobre la encimera, enardecida en su totalidad.

Con rapidez, se aflojó los pantalones, y empezó a mosdisquear el vientre de ella, de manera acalorada. Esto iba a ser rápido. Cuando introdujo dos de sus dedos para estimularla, se encontró con que ella ya se encontraba _realmente_ húmeda. Movió los dedos sin piedad, y ella empezó a gemir, de manera descontrolada, provocando que él mismo también se desatase, perdiendo la cabeza. Encendido, liberó su adolorida erección, y agarró las caderas de la rubia con ambas manos, para introducirse en ella de una sola estocada.

Lucy arqueó la espalda, inundada en placer, a la vez que su garganta se rompía en un grito ante la dura invasión. Esto no era nada parecido a lo que habían compartido anoche. Esto era rápido, e intenso, y frenético, y estaba empujándola al límite sin piedad y sin control alguno. Enlazó las piernas tras la cintura de Natsu, provocando que él se introdujera más profundo en ella, y que siseara descontrolado de placer, a la vez que contemplaba su cuerpo desnudo contonearse ante las embestidas.

—Joder… —siseó con potencia—, no voy a… no voy a aguantar mucho así, _Luce_ —declaró desesperado.

En respuesta, Lucy arqueó más su espalda, y su cadera se movió instintivamente contra él, provocando que las embestidas fueran mucho más frenéticas y desesperadas. Natsu lo sentía. Sentía como el cuerpo de ella le pertenecía en su totalidad, y un sentimiento de posesión le arañó hasta en las entrañas. Se inclinó sobre ella, y le arrasó la boca con desesperación, enterrándose en ella completamente desquiciado. Cuando Lucy empezó a gemir en su boca, y comenzó a mover las caderas de manera enajenada, tuvo que apoyar una mano sobre la encimera, para sujetarse. Jamás había sentido nada parecido. Como su piel ardía, y como reaccionaba su cuerpo desbocándose ante el de ella. Como toda ella lo envolvía sugestivamente y lo arrastraba hacia una espiral de placer, provocando que perdiese hasta la cordura. Sintió como Lucy se aferraba a sus hombros, desesperada por culminar, por lo que volvió a agarrarla de las caderas, y se clavó en ella con todo el delirio que tenía.

Lucy comprimió con fuerza las piernas sobre su cintura, y sin poder evitarlo, arqueó enérgicamente la espalda, soltando un gemido desgarrador, cuando el orgasmo la golpeó por completo sin piedad. Y justo en ese momento, cuando su orgasmo seguía golpeándola con brutalidad, Natsu dejó escapar potente rugido, marcando también su propio final.

·

·

Sin aliento, Lucy tomó continuas bocanadas de aire, intentando que el pulso frenético de las venas dejara de dolerle. Natsu tenía la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, y cuando salió de ella, no pudo evitar sentir un vacío. Cuando el dragon slayer se incorporó para mirarla, sosteniéndose con las manos sobre la encimera, Lucy se sonrojó violentamente, cayendo en la cuenta de que se había abalanzado sobre ella como un depredador hambriento. Sintiéndose abochornada (y desnuda), agarró la espátula que estaba más a mano en un gesto rápido, y se incorporó para azotarle con ella en un hombro. Y el soltó un quejido seco.

—¡Joder!, ¿Pero qué haces, mujer? —espetó irritado.

Lucy seguía intentando controlar los latidos desbocados del pecho, y aun con las piernas temblándole, se bajó de la encimera y enganchó su camiseta en un movimiento conciso. Y se dio la vuelta, empuñando la espátula contra él como si fuese un florete.

—¡Eso digo yo! —graznó con fuerza— ¿¡Pero qué bicho te ha picado _a ti_!? ¿Qué… —se volvió a sonrojar sin poder evitarlo—, qué ha sido _eso_?

Natsu descendió la mirada por las piernas torneadas con una sonrisa jocosa, y se llevó los brazos a la cabeza, de manera desentendida, para mirar a otro lado con tranquilidad.

—Ah, _eso_ —lucía como si estuviese hablando del tiempo—. A _eso_, se le llama echar un buen pol…

—¡Ya sé que ha sido _eso_! —chilló interrumpiéndole, completamente abochornada.

Natsu soltó una risilla divertida. —Bueno, me has preguntado.

La rubia se puso la camiseta en un parpadeo, y volvió a confrontarle con las mejillas inundadas de un tono cereza. —¡Sabes a _qué_ me refiero! —apuntó avergonzada.

Natsu apartó la mirada de la pared, para contemplarla directamente a los ojos. —Ha sido culpa tuya —declaró airado.

Lucy boqueó, incrédula. —¿¡Mía!?

Él se encogió de hombros con soltura. —Nadie te ha dicho que vayas enseñando por ahí las piernas, como si nada. Vas provocando al personal, _Luce_ —aseguró en tono macabro.

Lucy se acercó a él como una posesa, y poniendo los brazos en jarras, alzó la barbilla y le clavó la mirada furiosa. —¡Estoy en mi cocina! —espetó irritada— ¡Y puedo ir como me dé la gana! ¡Y si quiero enseñar las piernas, las enseño! ¡Así que ya puedes ir aguantándote! —declaró enardecida.

Natsu inspiró con profundidad, y bajó la cabeza hasta la de ella, para ponerse a su altura. Con una ceja levantada de manera suspicaz, acarició la silueta de la mujer con la vista, y con un brillo inquietante en los ojos, provocó que Lucy tragara en seco, y que el vientre volviera a retorcérsele de pura necesidad.

—Yo que tú… —recorrió de nuevo las piernas con la mirada, y esbozó una sonrisa ladina y socarrona, provocando que _su Luce_, mostrara ese precioso tono sonrosado en las mejillas—, tendría más cuidado de hacer _eso_. Corres el riesgo de _despertar_ a un _dragón dormido_.

Y abandonó la cocina con parsimonia, a la vez que silbaba la misma canción que ella había entonado.

·

·

Gajeel y Lily suspiraron con profundidad. Desde que habían puesto un pie en el gremio aquella mañana, y después de todo el barullo de la noche anterior, se encontraban metidos de lleno en la biblioteca, contemplado como una Levy frenética, se movía de una estantería a otra, farfullando cosas en voz alta. Casi habían tenido que amenazarla con atarla a una silla, para sacarla a comer. Y no habían terminado el postre, cuando ella se había lanzado de nuevo a las estanterías de la biblioteca.

—Sé que esta aquí —graznó irritada la joven de pelo azul—. He leído algo sobre eso no hace mucho, y _tiene_ que estar aquí.

Gajeel volvió a suspirar, hastiado, y se levantó para dirigirse a donde ella se encontraba, sacando libros de la estantería y lanzándolos hacia atrás de cualquier modo, cuando se daba cuenta de que no era el que buscaba.

—Enana —puso una mano en su hombro, intentando tranquilizarla—, si sigues así te va a dar un colapso nervioso. Y a Lily y a mí también nos dará de solo verte —Lily asintió fervientemente con la cabeza—. Si nos cuentas qué estas buscando, tal vez podamos ayudarte.

La mirada de Levy titubeó, y se mordió el labio de manera indecisa. Gajeel entornó los ojos en preocupación. Cuando Levy hacia ese gesto, era porque algo realmente la preocupaba. Lily se bajó de la mesa de un salto, y se colocó frente a ella, esperando por su respuesta.

—Está bien —murmuró derrotada—. Busco un libro de aspecto antiguo, con las tapas en un tono verde gastado. No recuerdo bien el título, pero era algo como "_La simbología y sus significados_", o algo así.

Gajeel y Lily asintieron con determinación. —Está bien —aseguró—. ¿Estás segura de que lo leíste aquí, y no en alguna otra biblioteca? —consultó el dragon slayer de hierro.

Levy asintió con determinación. —Sé que lo he leído aquí, de eso estoy segura.

—Vale —aseguró Lily—. Gajeel y yo empezaremos por las estanterías del fondo, y tú continua con las de aquí.

Ella cerró los ojos agradecida, y tomó aire profundamente tras esbozar una dulce sonrisa. —Gracias.

·

·

Lucy soltó la tetera de cualquier manera, y se dirigió rauda hasta la puerta. Estaban aporreando su puerta de manera frenética, y con el estomago encogido, soltó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta, solo para advertir como un tornado azul entraba de manera precipitada. Cuando enfocó al personaje con más determinación, contempló como Levy se movía de un lado de la habitación a otro, de manera frenética.

—¿Levy? —preguntó, incrédula.

Levy seguía agitándose nerviosa, sin parar un segundo. —Lo sé, pero lo he encontrado. Necesitaba hablar contigo ¡Y no veas lo que me ha costado! pero sabía que lo había leído en alguna parte.

Lucy parpadeó varias veces, intentando entender aunque fuera una palabra de lo que estaba diciéndole la usuaria de magia de escritura. Con nerviosismo, se acercó hasta ella, y la tomó de los hombros, parándola en el sitio.

—¡Levy! —anunció con fuerza, llamando su atención— ¡Tranquilízate! No estoy entendiendo una palabra de lo que estas diciendo —aclaró confusa.

Levy la contempló durante unos segundos, y le ofreció un libro con las tapas verdes gastadas. —Lo he encontrado. Y creo saber qué te está pasando —espetó decidida.

Lucy dejó de contemplar el libro de manera curiosa, para levantar la cabeza en un espoletazo. —¿Qué?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Levy giró la cabeza, para contemplar a un Natsu cruzado de brazos, en actitud contenida, y de pie en mitad de la salita. Y miró a Lucy, confundida. Volvió a mirar al tragafuegos, que lucía con el cabello alborotado, y volvió a mirar a Lucy, quien se sonrojó de manera leve ante la mirada inquisitoria que la chica de pelo azul le estaba dirigiendo.

—Ay madre… ¡Ay madre! —en un segundo, se lanzó a estrujar el cuello de Lucy en un abrazo— ¡Madre mía! ¡No puedo creérmelo! ¡Al fin! ¡Verás cuando Erza y Juvia lo sepan! ¡Van a alucinar! ¡Hasta yo, estoy alucinando!

La rubia se quedó inmóvil, sintiéndose en parte abochornada, y en parte descubierta. ¿Es que en ese gremio nadie conocía el sigilo? ¿O la discreción? Oyó las risas divertidas de Natsu, y reprimió a duras penas las ganas de arrearle un capón.

—Levy —farfulló como pudo la usuaria de magia celestial, con la de escritura aun enganchada de su cuello—, Levy, el libro.

La joven de pelo azul volvió a abrir los ojos con fuerza, y se soltó rápidamente, mientras que la boca se le curvaba en un gesto de total preocupación. Lo que quería hablar con Lucy, era un tema muy personal, y aunque ahora estuviese con el cabeza dura del tragafuegos, no sabía si ella querría en estos momentos compartirlo con él.

—Yo… —dudó—, creo que, tal vez, deberíamos hablar en otro momento, con más tranquilidad —murmuró, desviando la vista hacia otro lado.

Natsu suspiró con profundidad, y esbozó una sonrisa tranquila. —Os dejaré a solas. Yo ya me marchaba, de modo que así podréis estar más tranquilas.

—No.

Tanto Natsu como Levy, miraron la mirada decidida que portaba la maga celestial. Apretó el libro que sostenía con fuerza. Hasta ese momento, Natsu y ella habían tenido muchos secretos, y muchos desencuentros el uno con el otro que los habían distanciado sin piedad, y no permitiría que volviera a pasar. Ahora estaban juntos, ¿no?, así que estaban tanto para lo bueno, como para lo malo. Bueno, realmente no habían hablado del tema, pero Natsu era de pocas palabras. Y sinceramente, ella tampoco las necesitaba. ¿O si?

Natsu le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, y cerró los ojos, a la par que suspiraba suavemente. —Está bien.

·

·

—Veamos, veamos… —la joven de pelo azul titubeó pasando las páginas de manera frenética, mientras que Natsu y Lucy aguardaban.

Se habían sentado alrededor de la mesa, y la rubia le había ofrecido un té a Levy por la cortesía de su visita. También se había puesto uno para ella, y directamente había acercado el platillo con las pastas cerca de Natsu, conociendo de antemano su glotonería. Aguantó una risa cuando le vio echarse dos a la vez a la boca.

—Aquí —el dedo de Levy situaba un punto de la página en concreto, provocando que Lucy pegase un respingo, y comenzó a leer sin pausa.

_»De las muchas criaturas que resguardan un profundo significado, ninguna es comparable a la simbología que la propia serpiente representa. En muchas culturas, hay un guardián generalmente simbolizado por un dragón o una serpiente. La serpiente, al igual que el dragón, representa, entre otras cosas, la resurrección. En épocas antiguas, se cuenta que las demás criaturas, exigieron que se sellara tal habilidad, al considerarlo una ofensa por alterar el orden natural de las cosas. De este modo, se le excluyó del orden original, y se le otorgó únicamente la habilidad para la sanación, provocando que la serpiente se mantuviera sellada, por lo que en muchas interpretaciones, es el símbolo repudiado del sistema de las doce casas por las que atraviesa el Sol.«_

Lucy paseó la mano por la página, completamente aturdida. La tensión en la que se habían sumergido los tres, podría cortarse con un cuchillo en aquellos momentos.

—¿Qué significa esto, Levy? —preguntó en un murmullo, sin levantar la vista del texto.

Levy dio un manotazo a la mesa, y se levantó de la silla, para ponerse a dar vueltas por la salita como una posesa.

—Ofiuco no se encuentra dentro del sistema del zodiaco original, porque fue repudiada a causa de su habilidad. ¡Es el guardián número trece! ¿Y si lo tomamos como algo literal? ¿No podría considerarse al signo de Ofiuco, como una especie de bloqueo, o de un sello? ¡Tu bien dijiste que no se puede forzar una puerta! —apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, y se inclinó con determinación— ¿Y si fuiste capaz de forzarla, tras conseguir al último signo?

La rubia empezó a respirar de manera agitada, a causa de la fuerza de las palabras de Levy. Advirtió por el rabillo de Natsu como se mantenía inmóvil, a la vez que ensimismado.

—Ofiuco originalmente pertenecía a Yukino, y Yukino jamás menciono el hecho de que pudiese forzar una puerta —apuntó Lucy, con el rostro esculpido en seriedad.

—Yukino Aguria jamás obtuvo las trece llaves.

Levy y Lucy giraron la cabeza, tras escuchar como Natsu hacía la observación con los brazos cruzados, y con la tensión embargándole el rostro.

La rubia se llevó una mano al rostro, confundida y aturdida. —No puede ser que Ofiuco otorgue esa habilidad. Y vuelvo a recordar que rompí la llave de Acuario —murmuró.

—Eso no fue lo que ocurrió anoche, precisamente —inquirió Natsu con fuerza.

Levy contempló a Lucy con firmeza. —Preguntémosle entonces.

Lucy alzó la mirada, sorprendida ante la determinación de la usuaria de magia de escritura. —¿Convocar a Ofiuco? —consultó sorprendida.

—¿Hiciste el contrato, no? —Lucy giró la cabeza para contemplar a Natsu— Pues llámala.

Lucy cerró los ojos, mientras que su cabeza funcionada a toda velocidad. ¿Ofiuco sellada y repudiada? ¿Por qué hacerla tal cosa? ¿Un bloqueo… para qué? Abrió los ojos, y contempló la página aún abierta del libro. Y alzó la barbilla con decisión.

La usuaria de magia celestial se levantó de la mesa, y en unos segundos volvió con la cartuchera entre las manos, para contemplar durante unos segundos la llave dorada con el signo de la serpiente grabada en la empuñadura.

Tomó aire profundamente, mientras que notaba las miradas de Levy y Natsu sobre ella, tensos e inquietos. Y apretó la llave con fuerza en su mano.

—¡ÁBRETE! ¡PUERTA DEL DOMADOR DE LA SERPIENTE: OPHIUCHUS!

Y abrió los ojos, asustada, cuando sintió cómo una luz dorada, dotada de una vibración furiosa, comenzó a rodearla para sumir la habitación en un resplandor.

·

·

N/A: Eso digo yo, ¡Madre mía!

Sé que lleváis muuucho tiempo esperando por este momento. Y me dije ¡Qué demonios! Quería que fuese demoledor en su totalidad. Pero también quería ir con mucho cuidado. La primera escena entre ellos quería que tuviese de todo. Quería que tuviese emoción, y tensión, fragilidad, emoción, y todo lo que conlleva la primera vez que se comparte un momento así. Cuando terminé la primera parte, quede satisfecha, pero… también sentí que quería algo más. Me quebré literalmente los sesos, y por eso escribí la segunda escena. ¡Porque quería que Natsu pudiese liberar en su totalidad, todo lo que realmente siente por ella! Y sobre todo, quería que fuese demoledor. ¡Porque así es como lo siente Natsu! Demoledor, e intenso, e implacable, y sobre todo, totalmente instintivo y fuera de control.

Respecto al título de cada capítulo, quería agradecer a Eru Shiro-San el apunte que me hizo, sobre que cada título guarda muchísima relación con el contenido del capitulo, y refleja la intensidad de cada uno. No me gustan los títulos largos, ni enrevesados, puesto que me decanto más porque sean simbólicos.

Como imaginareis, y debido a las muchas peticiones que he recibido respecto al Soundtrack, en este capitulo hay dos que predominan, así que espero que os ayuden a meteros en ambiente. Iré poniendo las demás, pero no en todas las escenas me inspiro con bandas sonoras. En cualquier caso, os pondré las más importantes al comienzo de cada párrafo de ahora en adelante, hasta que vuelva a subir los anteriores.

Solo espero y deseo, con todas mis fuerzas, haber estado a la altura. ¡Porque os lo merecéis, qué narices! De ahí mi expresión de: ¡Qué demonios! ^3^. También he de reconoceros que no os imagináis la de veces que he corregido este capitulo. He perdido la cuenta. Pero quería que fuese PERFECTO. Deseo de corazón haberos llegado.

En cualquier caso, he necesitado tomarme muchas pausas para tomar un respiro. Escribir una escena de este nivel, puede ser sencillo. Pero yo no quería eso. Buscaba sumergiros literalmente, y que sintieseis lo mismo que ellos dos. Espero haberlo logrado. En cualquier caso, ya me contareis vosotros qué tal, ¡Porque deseo y espero muchos, muchos reviews con este capitulo ^3^!

No me explayaré más, así que llegados a este punto, lo de siempre. Espero que sobretodo hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, y agradeceros profundamente a las personas que me habéis dejado un review:

A .50159: espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho, y que este capitulo te haya resultado mucho, mucho más interesante.

A Neko Heartgneel: me alegra haberte sorprendido con el comienzo del capitulo. No obstante, he de decirte que el detalle del tatuaje (que parece que ahora se maneja en el manga por lo del traje de Lucy) lo tenía pensado y escrito antes de que Mashima publicase el manga. No tengo porque mentir con una cosa así, porque no me valdría de nada, y no me costaría nada reconocerlo, pero en esta ocasión no es así, cosa de la que me siento orgullosa a más no poder por haber atinado con algo así ^3^. El capitulo fue muy, muy estresante, es cierto, y me encantaría escuchar tus ¿¡tres!? teorías.

A oxybry: me alegra muchísimo que adores a mi Juvia. Creo que en la mayoría de las historias de por aquí se la trata injustamente. Vale, si, Juvia esta loca por su Gray-sama, pero jamás se portaría mal con sus amigas o compañeros, puesto que ella también tiene sus cosas que proteger. Ay mi Zeref… ¡Está todo el mundo como loco con mi Zeref! Bueno, no es mío jeje, pero… sinceramente creo que este tío tiene más oculto de lo que muestra. Es cierto que he llevado a Lucy a un punto de estrés emocional muy potente, pero créeme cuando te digo que necesitaba colocarla ahí. Tengo una pregunta para ti, bueno, y a todos.

¿Qué seríais capaz de hacer por los seres amados… cuando estáis desesperados…?

A Eru Shiro-San: ¡Ay, mi pitufina! ¡No tengo nada que perdonarte, porque no me has hecho nada malo! Cuando estamos atareados, no nos queda otra que ocuparnos de lo que tenemos que hacer ^3^, así que por eso te coloqué la postdata en el capitulo anterior ¡Así que no sufras ni un poquito! Jajaja, ¡Espero que no arda el mundo por dejaros siempre con este tipo de finales! A parte de Zeref, a todos os esta gustando Rogue. A mi también me gusta, ¡Pero esta teniendo una popularidad totalmente inesperada! Espero que no te haya comido la impaciencia, pitufina, y que este capitulo lo hayas disfrutado a más no poder. Ya me contarás qué tal, porque tengo muy en cuenta tu valoración y tu opinión, como siempre.

A ToriLavigne: respecto a tu teoría, no está nada mal. No es del todo correcta, pero te aseguro que vas por buen camino. Conmigo nunca os relajéis, porque intentaré que cuando menos lo esperéis os deje sin aliento, muajajaja. Respecto a las trece llaves… no te digo nada ;), pero recuerdo que Lucy _solo_ tiene _doce_…. _Más una rota_ (soy perversa).

A MITWI: me alegra que pienses que cada vez se vuelve más y más interesante. Tenía un poco de miedo en que pudieseis perder el interés, sinceramente, así que intento compensar de todo un poco en cada capitulo, y que no estén faltos de nada.

A Hime-Chan94: ¡QUERIDA! Tu review fue el número cien. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Madre mía, que felicidad! Como hemos llegado a los cien reviews, espero que este capitulo os haya gustado, y que os haya quitado por fin esa picazón que os llevo provocando desde que comenzamos. Espero que este capitulo haya tenido detalles y detalles por todos lados, fufufu. Ya me contarás.

A Eagle Gold: ¡Ay, me alegra muchísimo que tus dudas quedasen aclaradas! Yo creo que todas estamos empezando a tener ganas de echarnos un novio como Rogue xD. Espero que esta, fuese la acción que tú esperabas. Y recuerda que yo jamás ceso en mi empeño, porque esto no quedará aquí.

A velcarleo02: ¡Siiii, me encantan los ambientes con tensión a tope! Ey, ¡Que sepas que te gusta mi mismo tipo de música! De My Chemical Romance, mi punto flaco es "The Ghost of You".

A hermis'lu: Me has pillado, me gusta Shakespeare. No he podido ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo, jaja. Shakespeare siempre fue muy contradictorio con sus historias, porque buscaba provocar una serie de emociones, y terminaba provocando otras (eso pienso yo al menos), pero aun así, siempre ha sido capaz de llegarme. Me siento muy identificada contigo, no sé porque, jeje. Me alegra muchísimo que hayas tomado un ratito de tu tiempo para haber leído mis otras historias, y respecto al final feliz… Reconozco que no me gustan las historias que terminan como el rosario de la aurora (?), pero… algunas terminan como tienen que terminar, querida. Todo principio, tiene un final, como ya dije, aunque a veces lo consideremos injusto. En cualquier caso, espero que te haya gustado mi momento de disculpas, con _toda_ su intensidad y emoción.

A lottiesaysrelax: ¡Querída mía, te digo lo mismo que a la pitufina de Eru! ¡No tengo nada que perdonaros, porque no me habéis hecho nada! Espero que lo pasaras de maravilla en tu viaje, y que hayas utilizado un ratito de tu tiempo para comentarme. Me alegra atinar una y otra vez con la personalidad de Natsu, y es que mira que este chico es imprevisible e instintivo. Por dios, voy a tener que organizar la agenda de mi Zeref para todas las citas que le están saliendo xD. Me gusta Laxus. Es el típico que en el fondo es un buen chico sin malas intenciones, y aparenta todo lo contrario. Ay mi Juvia, me divertí muchísimo desarrollando la escena del paraguas. Es que esta chica, lo llevaba debajo de su falda ¡No sin mi paraguas! Parece que el tema de Acuario os esta rozando la fibra sensible, cosa que me encanta. Porque a mí también me roza la fibra cada vez que lo releía para corregirlo. Respecto a la muerte de personajes, te digo lo mismo que a hermis'lu: todo principio, tiene un final, como ya dije, aunque a veces lo consideremos injusto. Con esto no digo que vaya a matar a todo personaje que se me cruce, sino que estéis preparados, porque no se que decidiré. Querida, prometo no desalentarme. Por vosotros, no lo haré.

A UraraRina: ¡Viva la intriga y el suspenso! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, ¡Y que haya vuelto a dejar con la intriga, por supuesto!

Y finalmente a ValeLaPeqee: suelen decirme que soy malignamente perversa, sip. Creo que tengo muchísimo de ese amor-odio vuestro tan conflictivo, jaja, pero gracias por decirme que soy una genio malvada, amiga ^3^. Espero que el capitulo te haya sobrepasado tus expectativas, ¡Y te hayan saltado hasta los plomos de la intensidad!

Gracias también a todas las personas que me siguen agregando a su lista de favoritos y alertas, y os animo a que también comentéis. Espero que hayáis disfrutado muchísimo de la lectura, y sobre todo, ¡Que lo sigáis haciendo!

Nos leemos!

Nindë


	12. Revelation

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**12.- Revelación.**

·

_(Soundtrack: One Piece – Zetsubou ~ Kokyou no tame ni ~)_

·

Cuando el resplandor de la habitación ceso, Lucy dejó caer la llave de Ofiuco al suelo, totalmente asustada. Natsu se levantó del asiento raudo, para acercarse a ella, con el rostro contorsionado en preocupación.

—¿Lucy? ¿¡Lucy, que pasa!? —inquirió con fuerza.

—Pasa, que ella no esperaba una resonancia así, ¿Me equivoco, _Lucy Heartfilia_?

Levy contempló, sin aliento, como una mujer de cabello verde, alta y voluptuosa, y enfundada en un traje negro de motorista, se mantenía de pie en medio de la salita con los brazos en jarras, y con una mueca de hastío dibujado en el rostro.

—Tú eres… ¿Ofiuco? —consultó Levy, con cautela.

La mujer de pelo verde resopló, y giró el cuello de manera brusca, para clavar la mirada en la joven usuaria de magia de escritura.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para estar en mi presencia? —espetó, irritada.

—Yo.

Ofiuco deslizó la mirada de manera peligrosa, hasta reposarla en la usuaria de magia celestial, que seguía respirando de manera agitada.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —advirtió con ironía—. Podría coger, y volverme por donde he venido —afirmó con sencillez.

—La próxima vez, procuraré avisarte con antelación —aclaró la rubia, empezando a enfadarse—, pero ha sido inesperado.

Ofiuco se atizó la melena hacia atrás con la mano, y se sentó en una silla, alzando las piernas sobre la mesa. —Bien. ¿Por qué me has convocado?

—¿Tú… no eres una serpiente? —consultó Levy, sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

Ofiuco, totalmente irritada, volvió a clavar la mirada en la joven de pelo azul, para bufar con exasperación. —¿En serio? —preguntó al aire, con sorna— ¿Te gustaría haber visto a una serpiente de mi tamaño, meterse en un apartamento de estas dimensiones? Hazme el favor, niña, y mantén la boca cerrada, si solo vas a abrirla para soltar tonterías.

Levy se sonrojó brutalmente, y agachó la mirada, avergonzada, provocando que Natsu se irguiera, empezando a calentarse por la altanería de la mujer. En un segundo, captó en seguida como Lucy lo tomaba de un brazo, para contenerlo.

—Será mejor que me marche —musitó Levy—. Al fin y al cabo, creo que esto solo os compete a vosotros.

—No, Levy, espera —Lucy se acercó a la usuaria de magia de escritura, pero ella solo le devolvió la sonrisa con tranquilidad.

—Tranquila —esbozó una sonrisa suave—. En realidad, yo ya te he dicho lo que quería decirte —agarró las manos entre las suyas—. Además —la guiñó un ojo con picardía—, ya hablaremos con más tranquilidad, y me cuentas, ¿vale?

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, y Levy la dio un pequeño abrazo con mucho sentimiento. —Nos vemos, Lu-chan —aseguró con alegría—. ¡Hasta luego, Natsu! —espetó alzando la mano.

Natsu se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, en un gesto serio, y se volvió a contemplar a la mujer, que contemplaba la escena con una mueca de sarcasmo.

Cuando Levy dejó la habitación, y se escuchó el cierre de la puerta, Lucy se volvió colérica hacia el espíritu de la serpiente, y en dos zancadas, se puso al frente de ella.

—Dejemos las cosas claras, Ofiuco —espetó con ira—. Me da igual quienes hayan sido tus contratistas, y me da igual el tipo de relación que hayas tenido con ellos, pero la próxima vez, mostrarás respeto a las personas que se encuentren conmigo, independientemente de que sean o no _dignas_ de tu presencia, ¿Ha quedado claro?

Ofiuco rodó los ojos divertida, contemplándola con algo parecido a la admiración, y se cruzó de brazos. —Cristalino —aseguró.

Lucy tomó asiento frente a ella, mientras que Natsu se mantuvo un poco apartado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Justo cuando quiso comenzar a hablar, la mujer del signo de la serpiente se adelantó.

—Te advertí que no murieses —espetó enfadada.

Lucy boqueó de la impresión, y Natsu abrió los ojos con fuerza, atónito.

—¿De qué estas hablando? —inquirió la rubia, impactada.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando. Te lo advertí. Además —cerró los ojos de manera cansada—, la _sirenita_ se puso a chillar y a gritar como una histérica, cuando empezamos a sentir como fluctuaba tu magia.

Lucy se levantó de la silla en un gesto brusco, y apoyo las manos sobre la mesa, totalmente descontrolada. —¿¡Has visto a Acuario!? ¿¡Está bien!? Por favor, ¡Dímelo!

Ofiuco la contempló durante unos segundos y chasqueó la boca con irritación. —Claro que la he visto. Somos espíritus celestiales. Su poder se ha visto notablemente disminuido, pero se encuentra bien. Exhausta, pero bien.

La rubia se llevó la mano al pecho, y soltó un gran suspiro que no sabia durante cuanto tiempo había contenido. Y quiso llorar de alegría.

—¿Cómo fue Acuario capaz de llegar? Tenía entendido que si una llave se rompe, el contratista no puede volver a convocar al espíritu.

Ofiuco alzó una ceja de manera suspicaz, y giró el cuello hasta reposar la vista sobre el dragon slayer de fuego. Y esbozó una sonrisa ladina. —No tenéis ni idea, ¿verdad? —resopló—. Señor, qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto —masculló.

Lucy mantuvo la mirada sobre el signo de la serpiente, y advirtió como ella echaba una mano a una pasta, y se la llevaba a la boca. —No entiendo como puedes llamarte a ti misma contratista. No se si te lo habrán explicado, niña —dijo mirando a Lucy, mientras masticaba con placer—, pero la magia celestial, es una de las magias mas antiguas y complicadas que existen. ¿No te esperabas una resonancia así, ¿verdad? —la preguntó con sorna—, lo cierto es que yo tampoco la esperaba. Desde que firmaste los contratos con nosotros tres, tu… —titubeó— capacidad ha aumentado de manera exponencial. Tengo muchos años, y ninguno de mis contratistas llegó nunca a obtener todas las llaves doradas. A medida que las has ido obteniendo, sospecho que tu magia ha ido intensificándose. El hecho es, que la conexión es como veinte veces mayor desde que realizaste nuestros últimos contratos. Desconozco el motivo por el cual pudiste forzar la puerta de la _sirenita_, pero es algo que jamás había visto. No llamaste al espíritu de Acuario en sí, pero fuiste capaz de adoptar sus habilidades sin encontrarse ella presente. En cualquier caso, de lo que sí estoy segura es que el enlace que mantienes con nosotros, es tan potente como para hacer algo así. Por eso pude llegar hasta ti.

Lucy tragó en seco, impresionada. Agitó la cabeza, cuando las palabras de Ofiuco quedaron resonando en su cabeza. —Un momento —masculló con confusión—. Tú has dicho que llamé a Acuario. Pero no te llame a ti. ¿A que te refieres cuando dices que pudiste llegar a mí?

Ofiuco chasqueó de nuevo la lengua irritada, y dirigió la vista a la pared. —Tu cuerpo estaba muriendo. Jamás había sentido una magia más tenebrosa que esa, salvo en una ocasión. Sé que no me convocaste, Lucy Heartfilia. Pero acepté un contrato contigo, y me considero alguien de palabra.

Natsu se acercó a la mujer de cabello verde, con el rostro contorsionado en tensión. —¿De qué ocasión estas hablando?

Ofiuco torció el gesto, molesta. —Solo he sentido esa magia en una situación anterior. Y fue con mi anterior contratista. Era amable —los ojos le brillaron con fuerza—, pero era _débil_. Su cuerpo no fue capaz de resistir una magia así.

—Estás hablando de Yukino Aguria, ¿verdad? —inquirió el tragafuegos, apretando un puño con impotencia.

—Como ya he dicho —comenzó con voz tensa—, su cuerpo no fue capaz de resistir una magia de esa categoría. Tú tampoco la habrías aguantado de no haber intervenido, de hecho —espetó mirando a la rubia—, y sinceramente, dudo que alguien pueda. Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, ya era tarde.

Lucy abrió los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las palabras de Ofiuco se filtraran lentamente por su sistema nervioso. —Tú no tienes habilidades ofensivas o defensivas. Tu habilidad es la sanación, ¿verdad? —murmuró con decisión.

Ofiuco cerró los ojos con molestia, y se lanzó otra pastita a la boca. —Eso es. En cualquier caso, puede que mi habilidad sea más medicinal que otra cosa, pero te aseguro que no te gustaría verme cabreada en mi forma original.

La rubia se pasó una mano por la melena, aturdida por la cantidad de información que estaba obteniendo. —Has dicho que pudiste llegar hasta mí. ¿Por qué… —comenzó a susurrar sin voz.

El rostro del espíritu de la serpiente se contorsionó en un gesto serio, y alzó la mano parando la pregunta de su contratista. —Sé lo que deseas preguntarme, y antes de que lo hagas, te diré que ya he contestado a tu pregunta. No pude llegar hasta _ella_. La conexión no era tan intensa. Intenté llegar hasta Yukino Aguria, pero el vínculo era demasiado frágil. No pude hacer nada por ella. Aunque no tuviésemos una relación profunda, era nuestra contratista. Y yo me tomo muy en serio mis contratos —aseguró con determinación.

La usuaria de magia celestial cerró los ojos con fuerza, de manera dolorosa, y se pasó una mano por el rostro. —¿Estás diciéndome, que puedo usar las habilidades de mis espíritus, forzando sus puertas? —Lucy descargó un manotazo a la mesa, sobresaltando el cuerpo de la mujer serpiente— ¿Qué tipo de contratista soy? ¿Desde cuando es posible hacer eso? ¡No hay nada que hable de eso! ¡Ni se conoce de nadie que haya sido capaz de algo así! —reclamó con desesperación.

La mujer del cabello verde bajó las piernas de la mesa, y se levantó con firmeza, mientras que su rostro se dibujaba en algo parecido a la preocupación. —No puedo contestarte a eso, Lucy Heartfilia. Esas respuestas no las tengo yo. Ni tú. Y puede que nadie las tenga. Puede que sea porque resguardas las trece llaves doradas, o puede que sea por la unión tan profunda que mantienes con nosotros. O simplemente sea porque tienes unas habilidades excepcionales. La cuestión es, que literalmente tienes el potencial para forzar las puertas. Y cuanto mayor es el poder, mayor es la responsabilidad, puesto que mayor es el riesgo que conlleva. Tienes una capacidad infinitamente superior en comparación con mi anterior contratista. Y he de reconocer, que jamás había sentido nada parecido. La… —buscó la palabra adecuada— resonancia, es sencillamente formidable. ¡Nos hace vibrar! —explicó emocionada— Solo sé, que llevo esperando un contratista así durante toda mi existencia. Puede que desde un principio, estuviésemos destinados a ti, Lucy Heartfilia.

—Deseo una audiencia con el rey —solicitó la usuaria de magia celestial, con voz firme.

Ofiuco volvió a bufar con irritación. —Pues ponte a la cola, niña. El _peluche_ lleva _exigiendo_ una audiencia como un poseso desde que ha vuelto, y el _abuelo_, no hace nada más que ignorarle. Lo único que ha proclamado, es que no le está permitido interferir.

El rostro de Lucy se dibujó en confusión. —¿El… _peluche_? —cuestionó.

La boca de Ofiuco se torció en una mueca retorcida. —Creo que aquí, os referís al signo del león como Loke. Vamos, no pongas esa cara —agitó una mano, ante el rostro incrédulo de Lucy—, ¡Es tan adorable! Igual que un leoncito de peluche. Con esa melena alborotada al viento que lleva… que monería —afirmó con ironía.

La boca de Lucy se contorsionó en una mueca triste. —No te llevas bien con los demás espíritus del zodíaco, ¿verdad? —musitó en voz apagada.

La mirada de Ofiuco se pudrió en cuestión de instantes. —¿Por qué debería de llevarme bien con ellos? —espetó con furia— Solo porque pertenezcamos al grupo de las llaves mayores, no significa que tengamos que llevarnos bien. Fui excluida, ¿recuerdas? Y eso es algo que no se olvida.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —cuestionó la joven, sin comprenderlo— ¿Por qué te hicieron algo así?

Ofiuco tornó el rostro en un gesto amargo. —Suele ocurrir, niña. Cuando destacamos por algo, a veces desatamos otro tipo de sentimientos más oscuros. Yo era muy buena en lo que hacía, ¿sabes? Era el mejor espíritu sanador de todos los tiempos. Pero me castigaron —masculló con furia—. Mis habilidades no estaban destinadas a alterar el orden natural de las cosas, y a causa de ello, me sellaron. Fue hace mucho tiempo, y mi memoria ya no es lo que era. He vivido más vidas de las que puedas imaginar, y a penas conservo recuerdos de aquellos días. Se cuenta que nosotros nacimos de un deseo. Un deseo tan profundo, que fue capaz de moldearnos en el firmamento. Pero aún así, maldigo el día en que nací.

Lucy sintió como los ojos se le abnegaban en lágrimas, sin poder evitarlo. —Lo lamento. No sabes cuanto lo siento, Ofiuco —susurró.

El rostro del signo de la serpiente se inundó en cólera. —No necesito tu lástima, Lucy Heartfilia —aseguró con voz potente—. Ni tu pena, ni tus lágrimas. Guárdatelas para ti. Las necesitarás. Porque los que destacamos en algo —la boca se le tornó en un gesto macabro—, la mayoría de las veces no solemos llegar muy lejos.

·

·

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Lucy dio un respingo suave, cuando sintió al lado suyo la voz del dragon slayer de fuego. Desde que Ofiuco se había marchado, se había quedado ensimismada mirando por la ventana como el anochecer cubría el cielo, a ritmo pausado. No pudo evitar un suspiro cansado, y negó con la cabeza en un gesto suave.

—Estoy asustada —murmuró con tristeza.

Natsu se mantuvo en silencio, sentado al lado de ella, y reposó una mano sobre su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarla.

El rostro de Lucy se contorsionó en algo parecido a la incomodidad. —Por primera vez —dirigió la mirada hacia la palma de su mano—, tengo miedo de mi propia magia. Jamás habría podido imaginar, que pudiese hacerles daño. Ellos también son mi familia, y ya has oído a Ofiuco. La magia de Acuario se ha visto disminuida, y está exhausta. Y ha sido a causa mía. Ha sido porque yo forcé su puerta. Y nada puede cambiar eso.

—No forzaste su puerta porque quisiste. Puede que incluso la forzaras sin pretenderlo. Es distinto —acotó con seguridad—. Si no lo hubieses hecho, puede que no estuviésemos aquí ahora. Ella no se sentiría mejor si supiese que podrías no estar aquí en caso de no haberla llamado —aseguró con determinación.

Lucy alzó la mirada, empezando a sentirse mejor. —Espero que no me guarde rencor por ello.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa airada. —Puede que tú y Acuario no tuvieseis la mejor de las comunicaciones, pero creo que os comprendíais bien. Además, el _bigotes_ te lo dijo, ¿no? Fue capaz de llegar hasta aquí, a causa de lo que sentíais la una por la otra, así que creo que ella entenderá.

Los ojos de Lucy empezaron a brillar, emocionados, y Natsu empezó a ponerse nervioso. Nunca sabía que hacer cuando una mujer lloraba, y si se trataba de Luce, muchísimo menos aún. Y se quedó tieso como un gato de escayola, cuando ella se abalanzó a abrazarlo emocionada.

—Muchas gracias —sorbió con fuerza por la nariz—. Ahora me siento mejor.

Natsu le dio unos golpecitos torpes en la espalda, aun sintiéndose nervioso.

—Ah, muy bonito. Aquí abrazaditos, y mientras yo, podría estar aun esperando a que aparecieseis. ¡Debería daros vergüenza!

La rubia se soltó rápidamente del cuello del dragon slayer de fuego, a la vez que este último se levantaba del sofá de un brinco, totalmente desprevenido.

—¡Happy! —exclamó Lucy, aún abochornada.

El gatito azul saltó de un brinco al sofá, posicionándose justo en el medio, y se cruzó de brazos, totalmente enfadado y con los bigotes tensos.

—¿Se puede saber que estabais haciendo? Desde ayer en la madrugada, nadie os ha visto un pelo, excepto Levy, que me ha confirmado que estabais aquí. ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡Tú —apuntó con una patita a la rubia—, saliste de la enfermería echa un vendaval! ¡Y tú —apuntó ahora al tragafuegos—, desapareciste sin decir ni una sola palabra! ¡Debería daros vergüenza! —repitió airado.

Lucy se puso a la altura de Happy, sintiendo una bolita de pena en la garganta por el pobre exceed. —Perdóname, Happy —apuntó con solemnidad—. Con todo lo que ocurrió ayer, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. Natsu vino a comprobar si estaba bien, y desde entonces hemos estado aquí. ¿Nos perdonas?

Happy se cruzó de brazos, y miró a la usuaria de magia celestial con sospecha. —¿No os habréis ido a pescar sin mi, verdad? ¡Porque eso, si que no os lo perdonaría jamás! —exclamó frenético, a la vez que apuntaba a ambos con la patita.

El rostro de Lucy se curvó en uno de incredulidad. —¡Por supuesto que no! —apuntó airada— ¡Nunca haríamos una cosa así! —aseguró con fuerza, a la vez que Natsu asentía adusto con la cabeza.

El rostro del felino se inundó en ingenua curiosidad. —Pero entonces… —entornó los ojitos hacia la rubia—, ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo desde la madrugada? ¿Y porque llevas aún la ropa de anoche, Natsu?

Y jamás hubiese esperado que tanto el rostro de Natsu, como el de Lucy, se sonrojaran al punto de parecer tomates maduros.

El tragafuegos enganchó al gatito de la bolsa verde que siempre llevaba anudada al cuello, y lo levantó como si fuese una pluma. —¿Sabes qué? Que ahora mismo nos vamos a dar un baño, porque _Luce_ ha tenido la fantástica idea de invitarnos a cenar, para ver después una lacri-película.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó la rubia, sin poder creérselo.

Los ojitos de Happy se abrieron enormes e ilusionados. —¡Uoh! ¿En serio? Que amable, Luce, yo pensaba que aún estarías enfadada con Natsu por lo de anoche —aseguró, alzando una patita.

El rostro del dragon slayer se curvó en una mueca macabra, a la vez que se situaba de cuclillas en el alfeizar de la ventana, a punto de saltar. —Ah… —aireó con soltura—, creo que _Luce_ ya me ha perdonado desde anoche _varias veces_.

Y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, cuando consiguió que ese precioso tono sonrosado adornara de nuevo sus mejillas.

—¡Largo de aquí _los dos_!

·

_(Soundtrack: Senju Akira – The Awakening)_

·

Contempló, sin aliento, como de brillante e inalcanzable se mostraba el firmamento. Buscó con la mirada, pero sin embargó, no pudo encontrar ni una pequeña estrella en el cielo nocturno. Las nubes danzaban sigilosas a través del cielo, y el césped se arrullaba con timidez ante la suave brisa nocturna. Con cautela, el instinto la guió hasta lo alto del acantilado, hasta acercarse a una humilde flor que asomaba sus pétalos con timidez. Era pequeña, y azul, y parecía frágil y delicada. No supo porque, pero la hizo esbozar una sutil sonrisa.

—A veces, podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto, toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante. ¿Te suena de algo?

Lucy se dio la vuelta bruscamente, para reconocer, con miedo, al personaje que se encontraba mirándola fijamente, justo detrás de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió con fuerza.

—¿Yo? —consultó, apuntándose a si mismo con incredulidad— Creo que eso deberías preguntártelo a ti misma, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy advirtió, con el temor empezando a acuciarle en los sentidos, como Zeref se mostraba impasible y altanero en su presencia.

—¿Esto es un sueño? —preguntó con cautela, y dando un paso hacia atrás. El sonido de algunas piedras resbalándose hacia abajo, la hizo paralizarse ante el temor de caer. Y quiso golpearse al haber sido tan imprudente de acercarse tanto al borde.

—Depende de lo que consideres por sueño —anunció con sabiduría.

El rostro de Lucy se desfiguró en hastío. —¡Déjate de adivinanzas! ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —demandó. No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí.

La boca de Zeref dibujó una sonrisa complacida. —Eso mismo preguntó _él_.

La rubia sintió la frase como un puñetazo al estomago. Y cayó en la cuenta de que sabía perfectamente de quién estaba hablando.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —murmuró con voz derrotada.

La mirada de Zeref se pudrió en molestia, a la vez que comenzaba a andar en dirección hacia ella con la destreza de un depredador.

—En el fondo, son los recuerdos de una vida los que nos constituyen. Sólo los sueños y los recuerdos son verdaderos, ante la falsedad engañosa de lo que llamamos el presente y la realidad.

—No sé que es lo que estás buscando, pero no pienso darte ese gusto —amenazó al borde de las lágrimas—. Sea lo que sea, lo que estás intentando, no te lo daré. Y no te permitiré que _le_ hagas daño —aseguró con ferocidad—. Si intentas aunque sea tocarlo, acabaré contigo. Y aunque muera en el intento, te llevaré conmigo.

—Vaya… —esbozó una sonrisa dulce—, la tranquilidad, es como el cristal; si se golpea repetidamente, termina mostrando su fragilidad.

Lucy tomó aire profundamente, y le aguantó la mirada con entereza. —Buscabas matarme —apuntó con determinación.

—Sí, pero veo… —paseó la mirada por su cuerpo, provocándola ganas de vomitar—, que no tuve éxito. Es la primera vez que ocurre. No te preocupes, procuraré que no vuelva a ocurrir —su sonrisa se tornó implacable—. No puedo esperar a contemplar su rostro, cuando comprenda cómo la vida te ha abandonado.

Lucy abrió los ojos, impactada, a la vez que un eco le retumbaba en la cabeza con la fuerza de una tempestad.

"_Entonces, me pregunto como volverá a sentirse él, cuando tú ya no estés."_

Y ahogó un grito en la garganta, cuando recordó las palabras que Zeref la había otorgado, antes de levantarla del suelo con una mano para estrangularla.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr frenéticas por sus mejillas. —¿¡De qué nos conocemos!? —gritó desesperada.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Zeref se había posicionado justo al frente de ella, y bajó la vista aterrada, para contemplar como tenía una mano apoyada sobre su pecho.

—Se acabó el tiempo, Lucy Heartfilia. Volveremos a encontrarnos, puesto que yo no soy un monstruo. Solo voy un paso por delante.

Y solo sintió como su mano la empujaba hacía atrás, provocando que cayese al vacío.

·

·

—¡LUCY, DESPIERTA!

La voz de Erza tronó con fuerza por toda la habitación, provocando que la usuaria de magia celestial se incorporase de manera precipitada, mientras que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro de manera frenética.

—¡Santo cielo, Lucy, tranquilízate! —rogó la pelirroja, desesperada, mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en un golpetazo, originando que la puerta chocase en un golpe contra la pared. Un grito desgarrador, había cortado en seco la tranquilidad del hostal en el que se encontraban pasando la noche, tras el encargo que habían completado hacía solo unas horas.

—¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? ¿¡Estáis bien!?

El mago de creación de hielo apareció en el umbral de la puerta, vestido en un sencillo pantalón de pijama.

—¡Trae a Natsu! —pidió Erza, con fuerza.

—¿Qué…

—¡TRAELO, GRAY! —demandó histérica la usuaria de magia de armadura.

El chico se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y desapareció por el pasillo casi en una estela de humo a causa de la inquietud. Lucy seguía tiritando, por lo que Erza la acunó en un abrazo suave, sobándole la espalda como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Lo sabe… —murmuró la rubia, desesperada—. Sabe que soy su compañera —musitó, al punto del delirio— ¡_Él_ lo sabe!

—Shh… tranquila —arrulló la pelirroja, sintiendo como la tensión se le anudaba en la boca del estómago—. Todo está bien, tranquila —repitió, intentando apaciguarla.

—No puedo dejar que le haga algo, _no puedo_ —las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos, descontroladas, empezando a asustar a la pelirroja.

Erza dejó de abrazarla, y llevó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de la rubia, para que intentara enfocarla con firmeza.

—No dejaremos que nadie haga nada a nadie, Lucy, necesito que te calmes.

—¡LUCY!

Erza alzó la cabeza, con la tensión embargándole en el rostro, para controlar como un Natsu enfundado con unas sencillas bermudas, y un Happy portando un gorrito para dormir, entraban en la habitación con la fuerza de una exhalación.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado, Erza!? —inquirió Natsu, ocupando justo el sitio donde Erza había estado sentada, para abrazar a la rubia con fuerza contra él, quien seguía tiritando atemorizada.

—No lo sé —comenzó inquieta, llevándose una mano al rostro—, estaba durmiendo, y supongo que me he despertado al sentir que se removía inquieta en sueños. Justo cuando he querido despertarla, ha comenzado a gritar. ¡Estaba a punto de despertarla!

Natsu tomó el rostro de Lucy entre sus manos, pero ella seguía sin enfocarle, sumida en la completa perturbación. —Lucy, mírame ¡Vamos, mírame! todo está bien —el pulso le escarbaba en las venas, a causa del desasosiego.

Pero Lucy llevó sus manos a su rostro, para ocultarlo, descorazonada. ¡_Él_ lo sabia! No sabía como, pero lo sabía. Quiso soltar una carcajada incrédula y amarga, a causa de como se sentía en estos momentos. Siempre había sido una especie de secreto a voces. Todos lo habían intuido. Todos, excepto ellos ¿O tal vez no? Tal vez, solo habían estado esperando al momento oportuno, tomándolo como algo inofensivo. Por su parte, había tratado durante meses y meses ocultarlo en lo más profundo de si misma, ¿Y al final, para qué? Al final, no había valido para nada. Porque cuanto más alto se subía, más dolorosa resultaba la caída. De repente, las palabras de Juvia retumbaron en su cabeza, con la fuerza de un tambor.

"_En ocasiones, Juvia ha pensado que tienen una conexión que no se puede explicar. Es algo que sus dos amigos comparten. Puedes creer que lo estás viendo, pero a la vez no lo ves. No se palpa, ni se oye, pero… está ahí."_

Y se mordió el interior de las mejillas, para evitar gritar de la desesperación. Ni siquiera fue consciente cuando Natsu, pasando un brazo tras su espalda, y el otro bajo sus rodillas, la levantó de la cama en un gesto de determinación, para cargar con ella de manera resuelta hasta la puerta, y con un Happy siguiéndolo en actitud decidida.

—¿¡Pero que…!?

La voz de Gray paró en seco, cuando sintió la mano de Erza sobre su hombro, de manera tranquilizadora. Cuando volteó a mirar a la pelirroja, ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza en un movimiento lento.

—Déjalos.

Gray resopló, y se cruzó de brazos, hastiado. —Estoy casi en mi límite —masculló con fuerza.

Erza sonrió con inquietud. —Lo sé. Todos nos sentimos igual, después de todo. Puede que incluso ellos más que nosotros. Les está afectando personalmente —cerró los ojos cansada—. Es como un reloj de arena. A veces, solo podemos contemplar como cae la arenisca —musitó.

En un segundo, Gray llevó sus manos a la cabeza, en un movimiento alarmado. —¡Pero será cabronazo! —graznó— ¿¡Y donde coño pretende que duerma yo!?

La usuaria de magia de armadura le zarandeó la espalda en un golpe brusco y animoso. —Vamos, Gray, ni que fuera la primera vez.

—¡Eso era cuando éramos unos críos! —espetó nervioso.

—¿Te asusta dormir conmigo? ¿Crees que te haría algo? —las cejas de su rostro se alzaron en sorpresa— Yo pensé que entre nosotros nunca había existido nada de eso, Gray —expresó con seguridad e inocencia.

Gray se enterró desesperado las manos en el cabello oscuro. —¡Joder, eso ya lo sé! —masculló irritado— ¡Pero no creo que sea adecuado!

Erza esbozó una sonrisa tenebrosa. —¿Lo dices por cierta usuaria de magia de agua? —la cara de Gray se volvió pálida, y ni se inmutó ante un segundo golpe en su espalda, regalo de la pelirroja— Tranquilo, creo que Juvia es una mujer comprensiva —dudó al final—. En el fondo.

·

·

Natsu inspiró con profundidad, provocando que Lucy sintiera como si aquella mirada intensa de ojos verdes, le atravesara el cráneo.

—Mientes —masculló, empezando a cabrearse.

La rubia cerró los ojos con cansancio, y miró hacia otro lado. —No —murmuró.

El dragon slayer se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, intentando relajarse, lo que consideraba una tarea titánica justo en esos momentos. —Un mal sueño _no_ provoca _eso_ —espetó con dureza.

Ella se llevó una mano al rostro. —Lo siento. De verdad que no quería asustaros —musitó.

—A nosotros no nos has asustado, ¡Porque ni siquiera nos hemos enterado! —Happy alzó una patita para darse énfasis, provocando que el pompón de su gorrito de dormir se zarandeara—, pero si has sido capaz de despertar tanto a Erza como a Gray, que estaba durmiendo con nosotros en esta misma habitación, es que no ha sido nada bueno.

La rubia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras contemplaba al gatito azul. Natsu, que se encontraba de cuclillas frente a ella, se levantó de sopetón para comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación, en actitud contenida. Tras unos segundos, se paró en seco y se puso frente a ella, originando que Lucy tragara en seco.

—Quiero la verdad, Lucy —masculló, empezando a notar como los músculos se retorcían a causa de la tensión—. Y la quiero _ahora_.

Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como las dudas aumentaban de peso de manera considerada. Abrió los ojos, cuando Natsu tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y volvía a colocarse de cuclillas frente a ella, que aun estaba sentada en la cama.

—_Necesito_ saberlo —musitó con determinación.

Happy aguantó la respiración, ante el gesto del dragon slayer. Desde la noche del baile de máscaras, esos dos habían creído ingenuamente que él no se había enterado de _nada_. Y él no se sentía quien para romperles la burbuja, claro. Hasta que una noche, cuando se le presentó la ocasión, le había espetado a Natsu en mitad de un baño, que conocía perfectamente que él y Luce estaban juntos. Cosa que provocó que a Natsu casi le diera un ataque de combustión instantánea. ¡Y es que _él_, era el que más se alegraba! Por supuesto, no había abierto la boca en el gremio. Bueno… ¡Charle era una exceed muy leal, y ella era una excepción en toda regla, así que seguro que Natsu no se molestaría por nada del mundo! Y aunque tenía que decir que su comportamiento en el gremio era muy habitual, había notado como Natsu la miraba, cuando Luce no se daba cuenta. O como Luce desaparecía en ocasiones durante unos minutos, cuando giraba alguna esquina, o pasaba al lado de una columna apartada del gremio. ¿Casualidades de la vida, que Natsu también desapareciese misteriosamente de la faz de la tierra, en esos mismos momentos? Claro. Tenía la misma probabilidad, que Charle vistiendo ropa de chándal.

La cuestión era, que se había sentido tan feliz, ¡Que incluso había tenido el valor de pedirle a Charle una cita! Y ella le había dicho que sí, por supuesto. Cuando se lo había dicho a Luce, henchido de felicidad (y aún un poco en shock), ella se había llevado las manos al rostro, y le había dado un apretujón alzándolo del suelo, murmurando algo de que se estaba haciendo mayor. Bueno, la cita no había ido tan mal. Sobre todo porque Charle no se había molestado en absoluto cuando, con un arrojo que en realidad no sentía, la había tomado de la patita tímidamente. Y ella no se había soltado.

Así que en ese momento, tenía que reconocer, que no había visto fuego mas potente en Natsu, que cuando miraba a Luce. Porque ella, era tanto su mayor poder, como a la vez su mayor debilidad. Cuando Gray había entrado a buscarlo, le había faltado arrasar con el mago de creación de hielo para apartarlo del camino. Y él también había sentido un miedo terrible, a causa de la idea de que a Luce le hubiese pasado algo. Eso, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo. Porque en el fondo, le aterraba la idea.

Contempló como Lucy le mantenía a Natsu la mirada durante unos instantes, y se mordió el labio inferior en un tic nervioso bastante común en ella. Y ella tomó con profundidad, para darse valor a sí misma.

·

·

—Lo mataré.

Lucy soltó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones en un jadeo asustado, y llevó una mano a la mejilla del dragon slayer de fuego. —Por favor —musitó con cuidado—. Tú no eres así —aseguró con tono suave y determinado—. Tú, no eres como _él_.

En el fondo, estaba asustada de la mirada que vislumbraba en Natsu. Y es que jamás le había contemplado una ira semejante en los ojos. Había dudado hasta el final en contarle lo que había pasado, y había sido justamente por ese motivo. Su reacción. Temía como podría tomárselo él. Y es que Natsu era y sería muchas cosas, pero se dejaba completamente llevar por sus instintos.

—Sabe perfectamente donde y cómo golpearnos —apuntó con ira—. Puedo consentir muchas cosas, pero esa, no será una de ellas. No permitiré que lo haga contigo. Tendrá que pasar primero por encima de mis cenizas, si pretende tocarte de nuevo aunque solo sea un cabello —aseguró con ferocidad.

Happy mantuvo la mirada en el dragon slayer de fuego, con los bigotes estáticos de la tensión y la intensidad que sentía. —Natsu… —murmuró—. Debemos contarle al maestro ¡Esto no es normal! ¡Y menos aún después de _todo_ lo que ha pasado!

Ahora ella le tomó el rostro en ambas manos, y acercó su frente a la suya, cerrando los ojos con delicadeza. —Eres muchas cosas —comenzó con voz suave—. Eres obstinado, y valiente, e instintivo, e imprevisible, leal, muchas veces tu actitud infantil me pone nerviosa, y eres impulsivo y tenaz la mayor parte del tiempo —abrió los ojos con fuerza, y le clavó la mirada, provocando que Natsu sintiese un gancho tirar de la boca del estómago—, pero no eres como _él_. Tú nunca has hecho daño a nadie, por el simple hecho de querer hacer daño. Has hecho daño por defender y defenderte, pero nunca movido por esa clase de sentimientos. Si fueses así, jamás me habría enamorado de ti.

Happy se coloreó hasta la punta de los bigotes, y se levantó de un tirón, como espoleado por la fuerza de un caballo. —¡Uaoh~! —exclamó sin aliento, llevándose las patitas a las orejas— ¡Creo que no debería haber oído eso!

Ella levantó la cabeza, profundamente sonrojada, cayendo justo en la cuenta de que precisamente no estaban solos en la habitación. Y Natsu comenzó a esbozar lentamente una sonrisa socarrona de aquellas que tanto odiaba (y amaba) en secreto.

—Vaya, _Luce_, eres capaz de dejarme sin palabras —afirmó con gesto jocoso.

Happy seguía aferrando sus orejitas con fuerza. —¿¡A ti!? —consultó al aire, sin creérselo del todo— ¡Pero si me ha dejado sin palabras hasta a mí! –exclamó, turbado.

—Es que _Luce_ estaba muy inspirada —afirmó con seguridad.

—¡Bueno, ya vale! —graznó profundamente abochornada.

Se levantó con la fuerza de una ventolera, y se metió a la cama de al lado, tirando con fuerza de la sabana hasta pasarla por encima de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos con fuerza, cuando sintió como una parte del colchón se hundía por el peso de alguien. Se destapó de nuevo, para girarse con la irritación cruzándole el rostro.

—¿Qué haces? —masculló con fuerza las palabras.

Natsu aferró su cintura con un brazo, colocando su cuerpo tras el de ella. —Pues dormir.

—¡Aye, sir! —exclamó Happy, ajustándose de nuevo su gorrito de dormir, y acomodándose en la almohada con gustito.

La rubia sintió como empezaban a pitarle los oídos. —¡Tenéis la otra cama libre! —exclamó colérica.

—Happy —el dragon slayer puso cara triste—, _Luce_ no nos deja dormir con ella.

El exceed se enjugó las lágrimas imaginarias con la borlita de su gorrito de dormir. —Es verdad. Que cruel eres, _Luce_~.

La rubia alzó una mano, sin poderse creer lo que estaba oyendo. —¡Oh, por dios, callaos y dejarme dormir de una vez! —masculló, volviéndose a tapar con la sábana.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa macabra, y miró triunfalmente a Happy.

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡_Los dos_!

·

·

—¿¡Porqué demonios no me cuentas de una vez lo que está pasando!? —demandó Loke, colérico.

El rey celestial inspiró con profundidad, cruzado de brazos, y se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar. —Ya te lo he dicho, viejo amigo. Lo desconozco. Así mismo, recuerda con quién estas hablando —su voz retumbó con fuerza, enojada.

Loke se enterró sus manos entre su cabello, desesperado. —Algo está pasando. ¿¡Casi se mata forzando una puerta, y pretendes hacer como si nada!? —inquirió a la desesperada.

El rey cerró los ojos con pesar. —No nos está permitido interferir más de la cuenta. Llego hasta donde puedo llegar. Todo tiene una causa, y si tiene una causa, es que estaba predestinado a existir desde el momento en que la causa surgió. Cada uno, somos dueños de nuestras decisiones. Recuerda, viejo amigo. Delgada línea separa la coincidencia del destino.

·

·

N/A: Complejo a más no poder.

Me sentía filosófica, que le vamos a hacer… ¡Y seguimos avanzando, por cierto! Sé que Ofiuco prácticamente no ha salido casi en el manga, así que he decidido adaptarle su personalidad según mis propias ideas. Este personaje tiene su complejidad, puesto que yo soy de las personas que opinan que, a veces, hay más de lo que se ve a primera vista, así que os acabo de soltar otra miguita de pan.

No tenía planeado subir este capitulo hasta la semana que viene. Contrariamente a lo que yo esperaba, el capitulo anterior (Flames) ha sido de los capítulos que menos reviews ha recibido hasta el momento, cosa que, sinceramente, me ha demolido, aunque haya sobrepasado estadísticas en cuanto a lecturas.

Seguimos esclareciendo más y más detalles, así que espero que este capitulo os haya ayudado. Tremenda Ofiuco, ¿eh? Así mismo, y a todos los que os gusta Zeref, ha vuelto a hacer su aparición, con su complejidad a más no poder. Le he tomado gran cariño al personaje, aunque me resulte complicado tratar con su forma retorcida y particular de pensar. Y es que opino que los mejores villanos son los que tienen un carisma arrollador. ¡Les coges cariño, aunque te pongan los pelos de punta!

En cualquier caso, aquí está el siguiente, así que ya me contareis vosotros qué tal os ha parecido (o eso espero ^3^). No voy a explayarme mucho más. Eso si, como siempre, agradezco de corazón a todas las personas que han tomado unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un review. Mil gracias, de verdad, porque sin vosotros, no me sentiría con ánimos de seguir:

A UraraRina: ¡Me alegra tantísimo saber que el capitulo contiene todo lo que habías esperado! No se si habré atinado, pero espero que hayas disfrutado muchísimo. Sabes que la intriga me pierde, pero también sabes que no me gusta que sufráis por ello.

A oxybry: con el capitulo anterior buscaba que los sentimientos estuviesen a flor de piel, y sobre todo, que el capitulo rebosase de todos los matices que se pudiese. Espero que no te siga haciendo llorar, ¡Porque sino al final terminaremos llorando las dos!

A velcarleo02: ¡Cuánto me alegro de que te gustase la banda sonora! ¡Necesitaba incluir un puntazo de los de Natsu, y es que le había exprimido con tanta emoción la primera vez al pobre! Natsu seguirá siendo Natsu, y jamás cambiara, por mucho que beba los vientos por su Luce. Así mismo, creo fervientemente de que si Natsu no fuera así, Lucy no se habría fijado en él.

A 1397L: gracias por tu review, y me alegro un montón de que te fascinase el capitulo. Espero que este también te haya gustado.

A hermis'lu: ¡Ay, mi niña! ¡Perdóname! Es que el viernes pasado me fui al cine, con tanta mala suerte de que no tuve tiempo de subir el capitulo antes de marcharme. Por ese motivo, en cuanto volví a casa, te prometo que fue lo primero que hice. ¡No imaginas lo feliz que me hace saber que el capitulo anterior es tu favorito! Porque después del tropezón que he tenido, ha sido una inyección de ánimos, de verdad. Hoy me he acordado mucho de ti, porque he debatido seriamente conmigo misma sobre si subirlo hoy o no hasta el último momento. Concuerdo contigo en cuanto a la calidad contra la cantidad, pero bueno, a veces resulta difícil. Al final, mi cariño ha pesado más ^3^. Jaja, si, parece que algunos pensabais que los iba a dejar con las ganas otra vez a los pobrecitos míos, ¡Pero no! Además, ¡Recuerda que a la tercera, va la vencida! Y esto no quedará aquí, te lo aseguro. Sé que la decisión de dar todo por los que amamos se encuentra suscitada al hecho de que todo tu mundo se venga abajo. Por eso os hice la pregunta, y por eso comenté anteriormente que _necesitaba_ colocar a Lucy en un punto de estrés emocional muy alto, porque de hecho, sigo tirando de ella más y más. Os deje una miguita de pan, sin que os dieses cuenta, por lo que veo… El tema de los dragons slayers respecto a sus parejas, ha sido producto de la ficción. Mashima aun no ha establecido parámetros de ese estilo en el manga, así que surgió a raíz de lo que imagino que nos gustaría que pasase, y yo he utilizado eso, _en parte_. Ya entenderéis lo que quiero decir con: en parte. ¡Un besazo enorme, mi niña!

A Eagle Gold: ¡Me encantas tú y tus reviews! Es que te encuentro tan sincera, que siempre me sacas una sonrisa. Yo también te adoro muchísimo, y me alegro que te gustara la escena entre Gajeel y Levy. ¡Sí, sé lo del tema de Ofiuco! Y si tomas las referencias y maneras de mi Ofiuco ¡Eres una serpiente de armas tomar, te lo aseguro xD!

A MITWI: Ofiuco, sip. Esta tía es tremenda, sin lugar a dudas. Muchas gracias por tu review, y me hace mucha ilusión que te encantara el capitulo.

A keiko-shiro: me alegra que te guste mi manera de redactar, y quede asombrada cuando comentaste que era muy profesional, por lo que agradezco muchísimo tu opinión, de verdad. También te doy las gracias por considerar mi historia como una de las mejores Nalu, no lo olvidaré nunca, ¡Y también espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!

A Eru Shiro-San: ¡Ay, mi pitufina! ¡Que achuchón te daba! Gracias por sacar siempre un ratito de tu tiempo para comentarme. ¡Me encantan tus reviews, me hacen feliz de verdad! Sip, esas paredes necesitarán terapia si siguen a este ritmo. Imagino que si existe la protección, pero es algo que no les ha preocupado, sinceramente xD. Gracias por considerar que está repleto de emociones, y también de temores. Me esforcé mucho porque estuviese completo, y no centrarme solamente en el acto. Para ellos era muy importante, y por eso había que tomar en cuenta muchísimos factores. Nos resultaron intrépidos ambos, si, jajaja. Es cierto, Natsu terminó comiéndosela literalmente. Como siempre, muy avispada tú, y esta vez con el tema de Ofiuco. Tengo que tener montones de cuidado contigo, cariño. Pues si, la palabra _resurrección_ está puesta _muy_ a propósito, y eres la primera que dice algo al respecto. Y no te digo más (no porque no quiera, sino porque no puedo). Respecto al soundtrack, reconozco que yo si soy más de instrumental, así que la mayor parte será así. No se si terminaré consiguiendo que los capítulos queden perfectos con tanta corrección, pero si me parto cada hueso porque los disfrutéis a mas no poder, te lo aseguro. Espero que este capitulo te haya ayudado un poco respecto al tema de Ofiuco, ¡Así que ya me contarás, pitufina, y te mando un abrazo gigante de oso (y de panda, encima)!

A ivonne: ¡Siiii, por fiiiin! Jajaja. Espero que disfrutases muchísimo con la lectura, y que también hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, aunque no haya sido tan… _movidito_, fufufu.

Gracias también a todas las personas que me siguen agregando a su lista de favoritos y alertas, y os animo a que también comentéis. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	13. Punishment

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**13.- Castigo.**

·

·

Makarov suspiró con profundidad, aun cruzado de brazos. Mavis se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el ambiente del salón del gremio cargado de inquietud y turbación.

—Habéis tenido un comportamiento irresponsable —apuntó Makarov, con dureza, provocando que Lucy agachara la cabeza, avergonzada.

Natsu descargó un puño en el mostrador, intentando reprimir las ganas de lanzar por los aires cualquier cosa, y provocando que Happy diese un respingo de preocupación. —¿Irresponsable? —inquirió con incredulidad—. Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos qué esta pasando ¿¡Qué se supone que tendríamos que haber hecho!? —graznó con violencia.

—Tendríais que haber hablado con nosotros antes —apuntó Erza, tensa—. El hecho de que estéis manteniendo sueños de esa categoría, no es natural.

Juvia se mordió el labio, indecisa. —Pero… ¿Cómo poder diferenciarlos? —consultó, sintiendo lástima por la mirada avergonzada que aun mantenía la usuaria de magia celestial—. Podría haberle pasado también a Juvia, y Juvia no hubiera sabido como discernir los sueños de la realidad.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Nadie sabría como actuar en un principio, salvo tomarlo con normalidad.

Juvia giró la cabeza, para mirar al usuario de creación de hielo, asombrada porque él estuviese de acuerdo con ella. Gray se mantenía en actitud silenciosa, y con los brazos cruzados, sin siquiera mirarla.

—Lo que sí está claro, es que esto no es normal —afirmó Laxus, dando vueltas a su vaso de cerveza de manera distraída—. No tengo idea de que puede querer ese bastardo, pero lo que si sé, es que no puede ser nada bueno.

—Maestra —Mavis alzó la cabeza, para advertir como la rubia la contemplaba con intensidad— ¿Qué conocemos de Zeref? ¿Cuáles fueron sus orígenes?

La primera suspiró con profundidad, a la vez que buscaba las palabras adecuadas. —No demasiado. Casi nada, mejor dicho —murmuró en tono suave—. Aquella vez —sus ojos se perdieron en la nada, sumiéndose en sus recuerdos—, me sentía tan culpable… —Levy y Mira ladearon la cabeza, confundidas, sin saber de qué estaba hablando—. Tuve un error de cálculo —Romeo aguantó un jadeo—. Y _él_ estaba allí, solo. Como siempre lo ha estado. Entonces, el bosque que se encontraba a su alrededor, comenzó a morir. Era la magia más negra y siniestra que hubiese contemplado jamás.

Natsu se levantó de un golpe, tirando de manera brusca la banqueta hacia atrás. —Magia oscura, ¿verdad? —masculló con fuerza— Pues ese maldito desgraciado, fue el que envenenó el cuerpo de Yukino Aguria.

Lisanna llevó sus manos a la boca, para retener un grito de angustia. Elfman, Evergreen y Lily, abrieron los ojos, impactados, provocando que a Mira se le cayese un vaso de cristal, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo. Macao y Wakaba aguantaron la respiración, de la impresión.

—¿Cómo…?

La voz de Lucy irrumpió con fuerza la pregunta de Fried. —Ofiuco nos lo confirmó —masculló con dolor.

—¿¡Ofiuco…!? —Levy pasó una mano por la cara, incrédula— Eso quiere decir, que tú estuviste expuesta a esa magia en la noche del _Tanabata_.

La rubia tragó y asintió en seco. —Si.

—Pero —la voz de Erza se perdió, casi sin aliento—, tú cuerpo no contempla esas manchas negras de las que nos hablasteis.

La boca de Lucy se frunció, incómoda. —Lo sé. Pero no es porque mi cuerpo haya podido resistirlo. Fue a causa de la habilidad de Ofiuco.

—¿Esa serpiente gigantesca que invocó Yukino-san, en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de aquel año? —consultó Wendy, incrédula.

Lucy volvió a asentir. —Desconozco si Yukino conocía la verdadera habilidad de Ofiuco, pero no es defensiva u ofensiva. La especialidad del signo de la serpiente es la sanación. Ella hizo que pudiese resistirla. Dijo que mi cuerpo estaba muriendo, de la misma forma que la de su anterior contratista. La diferencia está, en que… —titubeó— el vínculo que mantenía con ella no era tan potente que el que mantiene conmigo.

Makarov jadeó, impresionado. —¿Convocaste también a Ofiuco aquella noche?

La rubia negó lentamente con la cabeza. —Dio a entender que lo hizo por sí misma. Dijo que yo tampoco hubiese aguantado, en caso de que ella no hubiese intervenido.

Bickslow se levantó del asiento, impactado. —¿¡Y porqué no hizo lo mismo con Yukino Aguria!?

—Porque Yukino Aguria no tenía la misma capacidad que Lucy.

Todos giraron la cabeza, incrédulos, para contemplar como el espíritu celestial del león se encontraba sentado, en actitud tensa, encima de uno de los taburetes.

—Loke… —susurró Lucy, sorprendida, provocando que él contorsionase el rostro en un gesto de arrepentimiento.

Desde aquella noche, hacía un par de semanas, el espíritu no había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia, ni ante ella, ni ante el gremio. Había intentado llamarlo en alguna que otra ocasión, pero él se había limitado a hacer caso omiso. Se sentía tan mal por la discusión que había tenido con él, que no sabía que hacer. Sabía que Loke había actuado de aquella forma, a causa del temor respecto a su bienestar y seguridad. El hecho de que no supiese que estaba ocurriendo exactamente, lo había sumido en un estado de estrés difícil de aguantar. Se habían dicho cosas duras y amargas, pero era consciente de que todo esohabía sido producto tanto del estado de ánimo, como de la tensión de aquella noche. A fin de cuentas, Loke seguiría siendo siempre Loke, y se ahogaría a causa la pena, si perdiese esa esencia que mantenía con él por algún motivo. Porque siempre que había estado triste, o metida en algún que otro apuro, él siempre había hecho acto de presencia. No importase el qué, él siempre aparecía.

—He hablado con el Rey Espíritu —apuntó con determinación.

Lucy se levantó también de su asiento, inquieta. —¿Qué te ha dicho? —acució con nerviosismo.

El rostro de Loke se curvó en tensión, y ocultó la mirada bajo el cristal de sus gafas. —Omitiendo el hecho de que desconoce qué ocurre, no interferirá. Dice que todo tiene una causa, y si tiene una causa, es que estaba predestinado a existir desde el momento en que la causa surgió.

La rubia soltó una risa amarga. —¿¡Estás diciéndome que he forzado una puerta, y pretende mantenerse al margen!?

Loke se encogió más en su asiento ante la fuerza de sus palabras, sintiéndose culpable. —No lo sabe, Lucy. Al menos, eso ha dicho.

Lucy apretó los puños con intensidad. —Quiero hablar con él, Loke —demandó con determinación.

El líder del zodiaco se pasó una mano por el cabello, agotado. —No te recibirá. Sabía que reaccionarias así, y le avise con antelación. No ha dado su consentimiento.

—¿Porqué no? —preguntó con el desasosiego impregnado en las palabras.

Loke alzó la mirada por encima del cristal de sus gafas, viéndose completamente angustiado. —No lo sé —susurró.

Lucy se dejó caer en su asiento, abatida, provocando que el rostro del dragon slayer de fuego se contorsionase en pura frustración. En caso de que las miradas matasen, Loke estaba seguro de que el Rey Espíritu hubiese caído fulminado al suelo.

Makarov suspiró profundamente, tomándose unos segundos para deliberar consigo mismo. —Lucy —comenzó, provocando que la rubia alzase la cabeza—, como bien comprenderás, te aconsejo que, al menos por el momento, no utilices magia celestial.

—¿¡Qué!? —Lucy se levantó de nuevo, con un golpe— ¿Qué no use mi magia? —repitió, incrédula.

Makarov levantó las manos, en actitud apaciguadora. —Lucy, no puedes arriesgarte a forzar más puertas. Si forzaste la puerta de Acuario, podrías provocar lo mismo con cualquier otra. Recuerda como terminaste. Tu cuerpo podría no aguantarlo, en caso de que haya una próxima vez.

Lucy se dejó caer lentamente sobre su taburete, intentando no reconocer que su anciano maestro, en el fondo (muy en el fondo), tenía razón. Sentía la mirada preocupada e inquieta de Natsu, clavada sobre ella.

Laxus contempló la desolación que mostraba la mirada de la usuaria de magia celestial, y dejó la cerveza sobre la barra, de un golpe seco. —Estamos perdiendo el punto, _viejo_.

Makarov se cruzó de brazos, y se giró para mantener un intercambio visual tenso con su nieto. —¿A qué te refieres, Laxus?

Laxus descargó un puño sobre la barra, provocando que Bisca y Cana pegasen un respingo de la impresión. —Nos tenía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gajeel, mientras el rostro de Charle y Alzack burbujeaban en la confusión.

El dragon slayer del rayo inspiró, irritado. —Nos tenía prácticamente acorralados —inquirió con firmeza—. Estábamos allí, contemplando como esa sombra negra se cernía sobre nosotros a una velocidad demoledora. Y sin embargo, no llegó a rozarnos. ¿Por qué? Nos tenía justo donde quería tenernos. Estábamos todos en el mismo lugar, desprevenidos. Y sin embargo, no llegó siquiera a tocarnos.

El maestro de Fairy Tail evitó casi pestañear, a causa de lo que estaba intentando transmitirle su nieto. —¿A dónde quieres llegar, Laxus?

Laxus clavó la mirada en la rubia, provocando que ella tragara en seco, a causa de la intensidad que le estaba dirigiendo. —Por ella. Esa maldita pared de aguacero que fue capaz de convocar, evitó que aquella magia se cerniera sobre nosotros. Fue lo único que tuvo la habilidad de confrontarla.

Lucy abrió los ojos, impactada, sintiendo todas las miradas de los miembros de su gremio, focalizadas prácticamente sobre ella. —¿Qué…? —consultó, apenas sin voz.

Mavis se acercó a Laxus con la velocidad de un parpadeo. —¿Estás diciendo, que la magia que pudo retener a la de Zeref, fue porque era magia celestial?

El dragon slayer del rayo esbozó una sonrisa torcida. —Eso es justo lo que he dicho.

Lucy volvió a levantarse precipitadamente, con el temor escarbándole en cada articulación del cuerpo. —No —aseguró con fuerza—. No, no, no —volvió a negar, acelerada—. No pudo ser por eso.

Levy contempló a Laxus, con la seriedad rondándole en los ojos. —Podría tener razón —apuntó.

Natsu giró el cuello bruscamente, empezando crisparse de la tensión. —¿¡Qué!?

—Primera —la jovencita de pelo azul se mostró decidida—, ¿Podrías contarnos algo más? Lo que sea.

Mavis Vermillion escarbó en su memoria, provocando que el silencio acunase al gremio en su totalidad. —En su día, fue reconocido como el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ya que poseía una magia extremadamente fuerte y terrorífica, conseguida tras apearse en una tierra antigua y dominar la magia negra. Cuentan que en su momento, fue maldito a causa de un juramento, suscitado por un dolor y un resentimiento sin precedentes. Poco se conoce de sus orígenes, o como llegó a ser quien fue, o es a día de hoy, pero… —su mirada se veló, con inquietud—, se relata que siempre sintió un desprecio especial por los dragones.

Levy pasó una mano por su rostro, en actitud cansada. —Imagino que podría empezar por ahí —musitó—. No garantizo nada, pero investigaré lo que pueda.

Makarov asintió, dándole la razón a la usuaria de magia de escritura, y volvió a suspirar profundamente. —Por ahora, no podemos hacer nada más. Me encargaré de informar al Consejo, para que pongan en sobre aviso a los demás gremios. En cualquier caso, lo mejor en estos momentos es continuar con normalidad. No quiero que nadie tome un encargo en solitario. Se ira siempre como mínimo por parejas, al menos por ahora. Lo que tenga que venir, lo afrontaremos todos juntos, pandilla de mocosos.

·

·

—Lucy, ¡Espera!

La rubia volteó sorprendida, para advertir como una Cana, con el rostro turbado en vergüenza, la retenía de un brazo. —¿Cana? —consultó al aire con sorpresa— ¿Qué ocurre?

La joven de pelo castaño suspiró, y miró hacia otro lado. —¿Tendrías un momento? —giró la cabeza hacia ella, para contemplarla directamente— Por favor, no te tomaré mucho tiempo.

Lucy asintió, un poco insegura, consiguiendo que Cana soltase su brazo. Sinceramente, en esos momentos solo tenía ganas de irse a casa, pero la actitud de Cana la habría dejado con un sentimiento de intranquilidad. Después de la conversación que habían mantenido en el gremio con el maestro Makarov, había terminado exhausta, y con un sentimiento de desasosiego que aun no se marchaba, a diferencia de Loke, que prácticamente había vuelto a desaparecer. Ahora que lo pensaba, Natsu también había desaparecido. Y frunció la boca en un gesto tenso.

Después de lo que había ocurrido en el baile de máscaras, Porlyusica la había prácticamente amenazado con amarrarla a la cama de la enfermería, en caso de que volviese a desobedecer sus indicaciones. La anciana, se había presentado al día siguiente para efectuar un simple reconocimiento, encontrándose con que la usuaria de magia celestial, sencillamente se había marchado a casa. Y menuda bronca se había llevado después. Le había prohibido hacer nada de esfuerzos durante varias semanas, y mucho reposo, así que Natsu, Happy y ella (y algunas veces con la compañía de Charle), habían pasado muchas tardes en el lago, intentando encontrar al ejemplar perdido del gatito azul. Era una lastima, porque no habían sido capaces de localizarlo otra vez. Por algún motivo (o uno que le daba vergüenza reconocer), Natsu no había aceptado ningún encargo durante el tiempo que ella había estado convaleciente, por lo que habían pasado muchos ratos juntos. Casi sintió una combustión espontánea, al recordar que, cuando Happy se marchaba a pasar los ratos con Charle, Wendy y Romeo, Natsu prácticamente se abalanzaba sobre ella, como un famélico recién llegado a un banquete.

"_Y menudos festines se da."_

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza. No era momento para pensar en eso. Si bien era cierto que desde aquella noche no habían vuelto a… bueno, a eso, no significaba que no la abordara justo cuando más desprevenida se encontraba. Había empezado inconscientemente a pasar justo por el lado de las columnas del gremio, deseando que un brazo, que desprendía un agradable calorcito, la raptara a algún rincón oscuro, para que pudiese acariciarla con libertad. Y ella a él también, por supuesto. Porque había encontrado un rincón diminuto en Natsu, que hacia que suspirara muy fuerte en su oído. Y se localizaba justo debajo de su oreja izquierda.

—¿Lucy?

Lucy alzó la cabeza, recién salida de sus pensamientos, provocando que Cana esbozase una sonrisilla, que consiguió ponerla nerviosa. Pero en seguida la boca de Cana, decayó en un gesto serio.

—Por favor, perdóname.

Lucy boqueó, totalmente desprevenida. —¿Disculparte? —consultó, sintiéndose perdida— ¿Porqué tendría que disculparte, Cana?

Cana deslizó su mirada hacia su vaso de sake. —Yo… —dudo—, tenía un presentimiento de que algo podría salir mal, Lucy, y sin embargo, no dije nada. Si lo hubiese hecho, puede que tú no hubieses tenido que pasar por lo que pasaste en el baile de máscaras.

Lucy mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos. No sabía exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo Cana, pero parecía que la estuviese persiguiendo como un fantasma. —Cana, no sé de qué estas hablando, pero quiero que sepas que tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Estamos bien, y eso es lo que cuenta.

La usuaria de magia de cartas apretó su vaso con impotencia. —Tal vez, si yo hubiese sido clara con Natsu, no habría pasado.

Los hombros y la espalda de Lucy se tensaron involuntariamente. —¿Natsu? ¿Que tiene que ver él en todo esto?

La joven de melena castaña frunció la boca en un gesto tenso. —Le leí las cartas a Natsu.

Lucy abrió los ojos, atónita. —¿A _Natsu_? ¿En serio?

Cana cabeceó en afirmación, provocando que Lucy parpadease varias veces, sorprendida en su totalidad. Conocía de antemano la reticencia de Natsu ante las prácticas de Cana, y podría haber asegurado que nunca hubiese sentido curiosidad de ningún tipo por ellas.

Cana chasqueó la boca. —Si he de ser sincera, conseguí que accediera mediante un chantaje que ahora no viene al caso —su mirada se torno avergonzada—. El hecho es que vislumbré una carta que no le enseñé, a causa del miedo que sentí. Y, en el fondo, siempre sospeché que podrías ser tú. Nunca imagine que la otra parte fuese _él_, tienes que creerme.

La rubia jadeó con impresión, y cerró los ojos, empezando a entender. Se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que volvió a hablar. —Cana.

La aludida alzó la vista en un respingo. Siempre había sentido un cariño especial por la usuaria de magia celestial, después de todo lo que había pasado en la isla Tenrou. Y desde aquella noche, no había podido conciliar el sueño a causa de la culpabilidad que sentía.

—Solo te repetiré esto una vez más —la castaña cerró los ojos, dolida, esperando que la rubia pronunciara aquellas palabras que tanto había temido: que no quería saber nada más de ella—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Cana. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

Cana abrió los ojos, atónita, para contemplar como Lucy la miraba de manera decidida. A continuación, la maga celestial esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que eso es lo que él quiere. Quiere turbarnos, y que nos desesperemos los unos con los otros, y por mi parte, no pienso darle ese gusto. Así que no se lo pongas fácil tú tampoco.

Los ojos de Cana se aguaron de emoción, y contuvo un sollozo. Había aguantado durante semanas a la culpa rondándole en la conciencia, quitándole hasta las ganas de beber.

—Gracias —musitó sin fuerzas.

La sonrisa de Lucy se hizo más grande. —Otro día, cuando me invites a una copa, espero que me cuentes como conseguiste hacer que cayese en tu juego. ¡Jamás lo hubiese imaginado!

Por primera vez, desde hacía semanas, la sonrisa de Cana se volvió aterradora, y miró a Lucy con satisfacción. —Oh, eso es muy fácil —la sonrisa se volvió macabra—. Solo hay que alcanzarle en su único punto flaco.

La castaña soltó una carcajada, al advertir el rostro confundido de la maga celestial. —Hay que ver, menudo par estáis hechos. Sois tal para cual.

Las mejillas de Lucy tornaron en un rojo intenso. —¿Pero que dices? —masculló, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Ah, si, por cierto —Cana empezó a rebuscar en uno de sus bolsillos—. Ten, esto es para ti. Considéralo un regalo.

Lucy contempló, con curiosidad, como Cana le alargaba una carta por encima de la mesa. Muerta de la curiosidad, tomó la carta para contemplarla durante unos segundos. Y su cara se torno roja en su totalidad.

—Pensé que te gustaría tenerla —aseguró Cana, mientras se miraba las uñas despreocupadamente—. Ya sabes, después de lo que os ha costado decidiros a lanzaros el uno por el otro, pensé que sería un bonito recuerdo.

La usuaria de magia de cartas la lanzó un guiño, y se levantó dispuesta a acabar con su barril en su totalidad, con los ánimos completamente renovados, dejando a una Lucy arrebolada por completo, y contemplando la imagen de una sencilla carta.

Una joven, que sostenía un corazón en sus manos, se encontraba recostada sobre el lomo de un imponente dragón, mientras que juntos vislumbraban un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas brillantes.

·

·

—Ya veo.

Rogue inspiró con profundidad, y se entretuvo en ver como se derretía el hielo que contenía su vaso. Natsu se mantenía cruzado de brazos, y con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como las miradas curiosas de algunos miembros de Sabertooth se encontraban enfocadas en su persona.

—Rogue —el aludido alzó la cabeza, pillado desprevenido—, no puedes embarcarte en solitario —el tragafuegos se pasó una mano entre los cabellos, inquieto—. Lo golpeé. Te aseguro que arremetí contra él, y solo conseguí que el desgraciado se preocupara de quitarse el polvo de encima. Si vas solo, no sólo conseguirás que acabe contigo, sino que no conseguirás nada.

El rostro del dragon slayer de la sombra se curvó en un gesto entre molestia e impotencia, provocando que Sting mantuviese la mirada clavada en su hermano.

—Natsu-san tiene razón, Rogue. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de contraatacar esa magia que utiliza. Opino que es un maldito cobarde —masticó con furia las palabras—, por valerse de esas prácticas, pero si él —señaló con un gesto al tragafuegos— no consiguió siquiera hacerle sangrar, dudo que nosotros solos podamos.

Los labios del dragon slayer de la sombra dibujaron una línea tensa. —No te he pedido que te involucres.

El rubio descargó un puño en la mesa, enfadado. —¡Ya sé que no me lo has pedido! ¡Y ni falta que hace! ¿Vas a dejar que te arrebate también el sentido común? —Rogue miró con ira al dragon slayer blanco— Porque eso es lo que parece. ¿Crees que te dejaría ir solo? —espetó una risa seca— Mira que eres idiota cuando quieres.

—Eso es lo que busca —inquirió con determinación el tragafuegos, provocando que los dragon slayer gemelos lo mirasen, con gestos inquietos—. Busca desquiciarnos. Ese jodido desgraciado parece que solo se siente vivo cuando jode la vida de los demás, de modo que no permitáis que lo consiga. Para mí, sigue siendo un bastardo más al que calcinar. Y no pararé hasta que reduzca su esqueleto a polvo.

Sting Eucliffe tragó en seco, turbado ante las palabras del dragon slayer de fuego. Siempre había considerado a Natsu Dragneel como un rival a tener muy, _muy_ en consideración, pero la intensidad que desprendía últimamente, se estaba tornando a una naturaleza cada vez mas violenta e intensa. Se preguntó a sí mismo, si sería a causa de lo que había ocurrido con la maga celestial de Fairy Tail. Y quiso darse un golpe, ante la estupidez de dudarlo.

—Pero… —el rostro de Rogue se retorció en dolor— ¿Por qué ellas? ¿Por qué ir tras… —titubeó y tragó con dificultad— ¡Joder! —descargó un puño en la mesa, provocando que el vaso saltase de su sitio, al sentirse incapaz de terminar— ¡No lo entiendo!

El tragafuegos entornó el rostro en un gesto concentrado, y suspiró con profundidad. —Hay algo que me ronda la cabeza, desde que hemos hablado con nuestra fundadora. Es una historia un poco larga —el joven de cabellos rosados agitó la mano, restándole importancia, al ver la confusión bailando en el rostro de los hermanos ante la mención de la _fundadora_—. Parece ser que Zeref siente un desprecio especial por los dragones.

Rogue esperó, inquieto. —¿Dragones?

Sting agitó la mano en un gesto de irritación. —Joder, nosotros no somos dragones, somos _dragon_ _slayers_.

El rostro de Natsu se mantuvo con el mismo gesto concentrado. —Si… —masculló.

Rogue aguardó unos segundos en silencio. —¿En qué estas pensando?

El tragafuegos inspiró con profundidad. —¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. Llevo estas últimas semanas rompiéndome la cabeza, y solo termino en un callejón sin salida, obligándome a volver a empezar. De lo que si estoy seguro, es que esto tiene un tinte personal —aseguró con violencia—. Me importa muy poco lo que pueda decirme, o si viene a joderme en sueños —los ojos se le impregnaron en cólera—, pero como intente de nuevo siquiera acercarse a _ella_, no tendrá lugar que sea lo suficientemente profundo dónde esconderse.

·

·

La rubia apretó el manillar de su puerta con fuerza, al toparse con la silueta del espíritu del león, sentado de brazos cruzados en su salita.

—¿Estás de broma, no? —espetó sin poder evitarlo, con los vestigios del enfado asaltarla sin tregua.

Loke suspiró con profundidad, y se cruzó de brazos. —Lamento lo que ocurrió aquella noche, Lucy. No tenía que haber reaccionado así, lo reconozco. Y menos aun en el estado en el que te encontrabas.

Lucy soltó las llaves de cualquier manera sobre la mesilla auxiliar, y cerró la puerta de un golpe seco, con el rostro ungido en tensión. —Te he llamado. Un montón de veces, de hecho —remarcó—. Y te has limitado a ignorarme —masculló con fuerza.

El espíritu del león suspiró de nuevo, y ocultó una mirada abochornada bajo el cristal de sus gafas. —Me sentía avergonzado, Lucy. Aún me siento avergonzado, si he de ser sincero.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos, y no pudo evitar un suspiro suave. —Vamos, no seas tonto —inquirió, en un tono más condescendiente—. Te creo. Pero la próxima vez, agradecería que te pusieses un poco más de mi parte, en vez de ponerme las cosas aun más difíciles —terminó intentando lucir aún un poco enfadada.

Loke alzó la vista, abrumado, y empezó a sentirse feliz y aliviado, como no se sentía desde hacía lo que le parecía una eternidad. Se levantó precipitadamente, y cogió las manos de la rubia entre las suyas, en un gesto de completa adoración. —Oh, mi Lucy, nunca, nunca, y jamás de los jamases, volveré a comportarme así, palabra de león —levantó una mano con solemnidad, en juramento— ¡Deberías solicitar a Virgo, que me castigue por mi insolencia!

La rubia sintió como una gota enorme se deslizaba por su nuca, y consideró seriamente, si el castigo realmente significaría un castigo para Loke, o, en el fondo, sería una especie de… _regalo_. Y sonrió feliz, echándole los brazos al torso, para abrazarle emocionada. —Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, Loke –susurró con alegría.

Loke sonrió con dulzura. —A mí también me alegra estar de vuelta —aseguró.

De pronto, la espalda de Lucy se tensó como la cuerda de un arco, y se separó en un pestañeo. —Un momento —su ceño se frunció sin poder evitarlo—. Quiero que me cuentes que demonios pasa con Ofiuco —demandó con determinación.

El signo del león bufo con irritación, y se sentó de nuevo, cruzando los brazos de manera ofuscada. —¡Venga ya!, ¿En serio? —volvió a resoplar— ¿Qué ocurre con la culebra?

La rubia se llevó una mano al rostro, sin podérselo creer. —¿La… _culebra_? Oh, dios mío, esto es peor de lo que pensaba. ¿Tú también? —consultó al aire— ¡No puedo creer que os estéis comportando como niños pequeños!

Las cejas de Loke se alzaron, de manera suspicaz. —¿¡Comportándonos como niños pequeños!? ¡Fue ella la que empezó! —graznó irritado— ¡No hay existencia que la soporte! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo porque Piscis sigue intentando hablar con ella de vez en cuando! ¡Y que sepas, que yo no llevo la melena suelta al viento! —espetó indignado.

Lucy tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no romper a carcajada limpia. La verdad, es que si se fijaba detenidamente, el cabello de Loke lucía por completo como la melena de un león, alborotada por el viento. Aunque nunca, _nunca_, se lo reconocería.

—Vamos, Loke, todos sois espíritus de las llaves mayores, deberíais, aunque fuera, teneros un mínimo de cordialidad —acució con firmeza.

Loke volvió a bufar, irritado. —Pues que empiece ella —masculló.

Lucy frunció la boca, comenzando a picarle los dedos del enfado. —Para empezar, deberíais ser vosotros los que tendríais que comenzar a tratarla con un mínimo de respeto, sobre todo tú, siendo el líder de _todas_ las casas del zodíaco. ¿¡Como pudisteis permitir que fuese sellada!? ¡Es horrible! ¡Sois una familia, no tendría que ser necesario que _yo_ os lo recordara!

El signo del león miró a la usuaria de magia celestial con intensidad, y su rostro se tornó serio. —¿Eso es lo que _ella_ te ha dicho? —apuntó con seriedad.

Lucy se mantuvo seria, inquieta ante la actitud del signo del león, y asintió con la cabeza. —No entró en muchos detalles, pero sé que fue sellada a causa de su habilidad.

Loke asintió, adusto. —Fue hace mucho tiempo, y a penas recuerdo bien lo que ocurrió en aquellos días, pero Ofiuco tenía una habilidad que jamás debería de haberse desarrollado, para empezar.

Lucy se mantuvo en silencio, aturdida. —¿Te refieres a alterar el orden natural de las cosas? Levy encontró un libro, en el cual hacía una vaga referencia a la simbología de la serpiente —explicó con rapidez, al ver el rostro demandante de Loke.

Él volvió a asentir. —Tenía la capacidad de la resurrección, Lucy —aclaró, agobiado—. Ningún ser, ya sea humano, espiritual, o lo que sea, debería tener ese tipo de habilidad. Y aun así, ella la tenía. Se creía superior a todos los demás, y no aceptaba órdenes de nadie, aun siendo un espíritu celestial. Nosotros opinábamos que esa práctica era peligrosa ¿Te imaginas que un contratista tuviese esa competencia? —preguntó alterado— ¡No somos dioses! ¡Esa decisión jamás debió estar en su mano!

Lucy tragó con fuerza, abrumada. —¡Ella no tuvo la culpa! ¡Ella nació así, Loke! ¡Estoy seguro de que ella no la pidió! —defendió con seguridad.

El espíritu del león se levantó con ímpetu, incrédulo. —¡No puedo creer que te pongas de su lado! ¡No puedes siquiera hacerte una idea de cómo era! ¡Imagina por un momento que un mal contratista tuviese en su poder la llave de Ofiuco! ¡Podría hacer lo que quisiese, con quien quisiese! ¡Era peligroso! ¡Los espíritus celestiales obedecemos al contratista, al fin y al cabo!

—También tenéis la capacidad de decidir —espetó con fuerza—. Gemi y Mini, aun en contra de vuestra naturaleza, escogieron no acatar las órdenes de Ángel, de Oración Seis, en aquella ocasión, ¿Lo has olvidado?

Loke desvió la mirada a la pared, con el rostro en tensión. —No resulta tan sencillo, Lucy.

La rubia agitó un brazo, en signo de hastío. —¡Algunas cosas son más simples de lo que pensamos, pero parece que nos gusta complicarlas!

—¡Se le subió a la cabeza! —gritó, alterado— ¿¡Lo entiendes!? ¡Se sublevó a su contratista! ¡Se volvió contra él, y casi acabó con su vida! ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?

Lucy boqueó, y abrió los ojos, atónita. —¿Qué?

El líder del zodíaco se volvió a sentar, ofuscado. —No recuerdo exactamente qué ocurrió, pero parece ser que hubo un conflicto muy serio con su contratista. Desconozco si el querer acabar con la vida de su contratista fue realmente un rumor producto de las malas lenguas, pero el Rey Espíritu la selló. Desde ese momento, todo cambió. Al sellarla, se la excluyó del sistema del zodíaco original, y se ha mantenido sellada desde entonces. Por eso, pocos contratistas conocían la existencia de su llave, y con el tiempo, prácticamente se ha mantenido en el anonimato. Solo conserva su habilidad para la sanación y la curación, puesto que es la habilidad que rige el signo de la serpiente.

Lucy se sentó en la silla más cercana a Loke, totalmente aturdida. —¿Habéis siquiera intentado hablar con ella sobre lo que ocurrió? —susurró.

Loke negó lentamente con la cabeza, y soltó una risa amarga. —Ya la has conocido, por lo que se ve. No es alguien con el que se pueda tratar. En vez de reconocer sus errores, se hundió cada vez más en el resentimiento, y se obcecó en la aversión contra todo espíritu y contratista que se le cruzara. Sé que en el fondo no es tan mala (o eso quiero pensar, al menos), pero resulta prácticamente imposible tratar con ella. Se aisló, y nadie ha sido capaz de llegar a ella desde entonces. No respeta a nada ni a nadie, salvo a sí misma —suspiró con profundidad—. Eso, o al menos eso se esfuerza por aparentar. Y no veas si lo consigue.

—Si el origen de la decimotercera llave, era prácticamente información… —buscó la palabra adecuada—reservada, ¿Cómo terminó en manos de Yukino Aguria?

Loke se encogió de hombros, disgustado. —Quien sabe. Ya sabes como van estas cosas. Puede que algún infeliz tuviese la llave y la perdiera, completamente inconsciente de su habilidad, o puede que por causa del azar terminara obteniéndola Yukino Aguria. Imagino que ella nunca llegó a confraternizar realmente con Ofiuco, y no sabía utilizarla correctamente. Si la convocó para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, tal como contó Wendy, sospecho que nunca llegó a conocer del todo sus habilidades reales. Un contratista puede tener un contrato con un espíritu celestial, si, pero hace falta más que eso para saber utilizarnos correctamente. Se tienen que descubrir mutuamente, y localizar sus puntos y elementos fuertes. La magia celestial, no es tan sencilla como siempre ha parecido.

Lucy inspiró con profundidad, y contempló con lástima el rostro contorsionado del espíritu celestial del león. Apoyó una mano en su antebrazo, con suavidad. —Prométeme que haréis un esfuerzo. Por favor —pidió rápidamente, adelantándose tras advertir que Loke abría la boca para protestar—. Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es muy delicado, pero creo que ya habéis tenido suficiente. Y Ofiuco también. Creo que tampoco ha debido ser fácil para ella, Loke.

El líder del zodiaco cerró los ojos, y tensó la boca en un gesto tirante. —Está bien —declaró, adusto—. Pero no te prometo nada, Lucy. Te doy mi palabra de que se la tratará con cortesía, pero si continua en sus trece, se la tratará con la misma actitud que muestre hacia los demás —aseguró.

Lucy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —De acuerdo.

—Bien —Loke se levantó, resuelto—, será mejor que vuelva. He prometido a Aries iríamos a dar una vuelta, y no quiero llegar tarde —aseguró, alegre.

Lucy alzó una ceja de manera suspicaz. —Vaya, con que Aries, eh… —curvó la boca, con picardía.

La usuaria de magia celestial casi boqueó de la impresión, al advertir como un leve sonrojo cubría las mejillas de Loke, y bufaba mientras cruzaba los brazos, irritado. —No digas tonterías. Además, Aries es amiga mía. Amiga de verdad, _no_ como _otros_ que _yo_ me _sé_.

La rubia abrió los ojos con fuerza, de la impresión, y se obligó a intentar mantener tanto la calma, como la vergüenza, bajo control. —¿A qué te refieres?

La boca de Loke se curvó de manera suspicaz. —Vaaamos, Luce —echó un brazo sobre sus hombros, en actitud descuidada—. Llevo gafas, pero no estoy _ciego_.

En aquel momento, Lucy no aguantó más, y sintió como el sonrojo trepaba por sus mejillas, de manera furiosa. —N-no es…

—¡Oh~, que mooo~na! —espachurró a Lucy entre sus brazos— pero tranquila, mi Lucy, tendré toooda mi vista puesta sobre ese tragafuegos, para que no se pase ni un solo pelo de listo contigo. Los chicos somos muy… —buscó la palabra adecuada, y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, con actitud profesional— pasionales algunas veces, y hay que tomarse las cosas con calma.

"_Ay… madre…"_

—Porque… —Lucy tensó la espalda, y empezó a transpirar en frío, para advertir como Loke la separaba lentamente de él, y la miraba fijamente a los ojos— no te habrá hecho nada, ¿_verdad_?

Lucy dio un respingo, y trago con dificultad, para negar torpemente con la cabeza, sintiendo la capacidad del habla perdida en su totalidad.

"_¡Ay madre…!"_

Loke afiló la mirada, como si de un cuchillo se tratase, y apretó las manos contra los brazos de Lucy con más firmeza. —Lucy, _**no**_ te ha hecho nada, ¿¡_verdad que no_!?

La rubia volvió a negar con la cabeza rápidamente, sintiendo como el punto de sospecha de Loke crecía y llegaba a límites insospechados.

—¡Oe! ¡_Luce_! —saltó una voz tras su espalda, ingenua al desarrollo de los acontecimientos— Happy ha quedado con Charle, podríamos…

"_¡AY MADRE!"_

Natsu frunció el entrecejo, al ver como Loke sostenía a Lucy de los brazos, y como un aura de ardiente ira parecía desprenderse de su perfil. —Oe, Loke —apuntó serio— ¿Qué estabais haciendo? ¿Pasa algo? —se agarró del marco de la ventana, y terminó de saltar al interior del apartamento.

—Tú… —masculló, pareciendo que había perjurado a la peor de las blasfemias—, Natsu Dragneel…

Natsu alzó una ceja, curioso, y puso los brazos en jarras. —Eh…, sip. Ese es mi nombre.

Lucy continuó sudando en frío, advirtiendo como el aura de ardiente furia de Loke, no paraba de crecer de manera desbocada.

Loke clavó la mirada en el tragafuegos, fuera de sí, y con la melena crispada ante la cólera que desprendía cada poro de su piel. —Tú… —susurró terroríficamente— encandilador de jovencitas inocentes… Mira que siempre decían que los que parecen idiotas, son los más peligrosos, ¡Y al final voy a TENER QUE DARLES LA RAZÓN!

Natsu dio un paso hacia atrás, completamente por instinto. —Oe, Oe, Loke… —empezó a caer en la cuenta de por dónde iba _realmente_ la conversación.

Lucy se aferró a un brazo del espíritu del león, intentando retenerlo, mientras que el pánico se cebaba con ella. —Loke, ¡Espera! ¡_Por favor_!

—Ah, no… —su boca se curvó en un gesto macabro— voy a patear a este estúpido dragón, hasta que se le acaben las ganas de escupir fuego —aseguró con fervor.

Natsu se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, y ocultando la mirada bajo su flequillo, empezó a esbozar una sonrisa macabra. —Eh, _peluche_… —chocó sus puños, provocando que se encendiese su magia ígnea, y adoptó una postura de combate— si tengo que romperme la cara para estar con ella, ya podéis ir poniéndoos todos los que queráis en fila india —su boca se curvó en una sonrisa feroz, provocando que el corazón de Lucy se agitara desbocado—, así que… —alzó la mirada, y su mano se movió sola, provocando al signo del león a adelantarse—, si _tú_ vas a ser el _primero_, ya estás _tardando_.

Y Luce aguantó el aliento, sonrojada y turbada, ante la mirada brutal e intensa que el dragon slayer de fuego poseía, para lanzarse de lleno a una pelea feroz (y estúpida), contra el espíritu celestial del león.

·

·

N/A: Si es que estos dos me encantan.

Respecto a este capitulo, creo que es justo aclarar lo que Mavis Vermillion comenta en cuanto a Zeref, puesto que guarda relación con la línea argumental del manga Fairy Tail Zero. Si algunos desconocéis de qué trata, os diré que Mavis se cruza en un momento de su vida con Zeref, justo antes de que fundara Fairy Tail. Si bien es cierto que en esa ocasión, Zeref enseña a Mavis y a los demás varios aspectos de la magia, en mi historia he preferido que no llegasen a ese punto, por lo que he utilizado únicamente el hecho de cuando se cruzan. Si alguien siente más curiosidad, podéis leer el manga en cualquier pagina y de manera online, puesto que no es nada largo, y de hecho, está a punto de finalizar si mal no recuerdo.

Bien, aclarado este punto, ¿Muchas dudas? Me encantará oírlas, que sabéis que estaré más que encantada de resolvéroslas. Como podréis comprobar, este capitulo se centra más en la situación general en la que se encuentran, y sobre todo se centra en la situación de Ofiuco. Estoy disfrutando muchísimo desarrollando este aspecto, ya que prácticamente no se ha utilizado en ninguna otra historia de este fandom (o eso creo). Creo que es muy llamativo el hecho de que se adapten más historias de libros, que crear o moldear nuestras propias ideas, pero para gustos los colores, claro está. Personalmente, y sin ánimo de ofender a nadie, creo que crecemos y disfrutamos muchísimo más si desarrollamos nuestras propias historias (aunque sean peores), que tomar prestadas otras para cambiarle únicamente los nombres.

Bien, llegados a este punto, poco más voy a comentar. Estoy intentando seguir centrada todo lo que pueda para no desanimarme por el tema de los reviews y demás. Estoy orgullosa de mi misma, de lo que he creado, y de hasta donde estoy llegando, y todo gracias a vosotros, puesto que muchos continuáis al pie del cañón todos los viernes para leerme, y no pienso parar hasta llegar al final, os doy mi palabra.

Así mismo, y como siempre, agradezco de corazón a todas las personas que han tomado unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un review:

A Eagle Gold: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu millar de aplausos, querida! Pues sip, como comprobaras mi Ofiuco es tremenda, así que si eres de su signo, ¡Hay que tener cuidado contigo, jaja! Siempre en el buen sentido, claro. Me alegra que te guste ese aspecto irascible de Natsu, y no quería que la intervención de Happy les dejara en ridículo. Intento que el ambiente de los contextos sea muy palpable, ¡Y ya sabes de sobra que me encantan los temas oscuros y dramáticos!

A Maribalza: no sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste tantísimo mi historia. Espero que la espera no se te haya hecho muy larga, ¡Y te agradezco muchísimo el hecho de que te animaras a dejarme un review!

A velcarleo02: Zeref es un personaje que es muy singular, te doy toda la razón. La verdad es que la imaginación no tiene límites, así que no hacen nada más que especular montones de teorías, xD. Agradezco que siempre te animes a leerme y a comentarme, y respecto a tu pregunta en cuanto a E.N.D y Avatar, y sobretodo nuestro querido emo-vengador, temo que Gray finalmente incurra en un error cuando caiga en la cuenta de quien es Natsu realmente, cuando ya no tenga remedio. Porque creo que es algo que pasará, si o si.

A ValeLaPeqee: te agradezco muchísimo tu review, y que sobretodo, disfrutaras y amaras la lectura del capitulo. La verdad es que me puse filosófica, si, jaja no pude evitarlo. ¿De donde me inspiro? Si te soy sincera, siempre voy con los cascos puestos, de modo que creo que es la música quien me inspira. No se como explicarlo… los diálogos y las escenas surgen en mi cabeza en un trafico sin control, y a veces tengo que partirme los sesos para darle la coherencia que se merezca. Voy a contarte un secreto, y es que ninguno de los trece capítulos que he subido hasta el momento, fue el primero que escribí ^3^. Cuando lo suba, avisaré de que ese realmente fue el primer capitulo que escribí. Porque lo tengo escrito, de hecho, pero aun ha llegado su momento.

A hermis'lu: ¡Ay, mi niña! Cuanto adoro tus reviews, y es que me suponen una inyección de ánimos que no puedes imaginarte. ¡Te he cogido tantísimo cariño! No sabes cuanto me alegra que amases el capitulo, porque me da miedo pensar que llegue a aburriros, o que no sean buenos y no los disfrutéis. De verdad que no sabes lo feliz que me hace que ames mi historia. Intento desarrollar el tema central, a la vez que todos y cada uno de ellos van evolucionando a su ritmo. A veces tenemos que pararnos para respirar, y darle a cada uno el hueco que se merece, aunque es verdad que resulta muy complejo. No se si te llegaré a darte una alegría, ¡Pero te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi, para que esté a la altura del momento!

A ASay20: ¡Muchisimas gracias por tu review! ¡No sabes cuando me alegra el hecho de que te picara la curiosidad y terminases leyendo la historia! Y te doy las gracias por que pienses que tengo buena redacción. Es cierto que mi historia toma aspectos en cuanto a las parejas de los dragon slayers, pero como pudiste comprobar, no es exactamente así, ni se centra en ello, así que me alegro de que te resulte fresca y novedosa. Te aseguro que no abandonare mi historia, ¡Así que espero que te animes a continuar conmigo hasta el final!

A Neko Heartgneel: ¡Mi niña, cuanto tiempo! Lamento que hayas tenido problemas, y espero que se hayan resuelto para que no te den mucho la murga. Quiero agradecerte, de todo corazón, el hecho de que te molestases en dejar un review para el capitulo de Flames, de verdad. Me ha llegado al alma tu gesto, y nunca lo olvidare. Respecto a Natsu, es como comenté con anterioridad. Natsu será siempre Natsu, por lo que necesitaba darle su espacio impulsivo y desinhibido, para que pudiese desatarse en su totalidad. No tienes que disculparte en absoluto, y si, dos de tus teorías estaban alianzadas. A Ofiuco le he tomado un cariño que no puedes imaginarte, y es que crear un personaje así, me ha resultado tremendamente motivador. Que sepas, que espero impaciente por conocer tu teoría, aunque intentare sorprenderte por todos los medios, como siempre.

A Eru Shiro-San: ¡Ay, mi pitufina! ¡Claro que llegaste a tiempo! Y por supuesto que puedes llamarme Nindë, ¡Ni tienes que pedírmelo! A ver, Ofiuco sale en una parte de relleno del anime. Es una joven de pelo verde. Lo del traje de motorista, su personalidad, sus formas, y su historia, esta siento todo totalmente producto de mi imaginación. No te desvías en tu teoría en absoluto, y como siempre, tengo que andarme con muchísimo cuidado contigo. ¡Eres muy despierta y captas cualquier detalle al momento! No, Yukino no estaba muerta cuando la encontraron, pero si estaba muriéndose a causa de la naturaleza de la magia de Zeref. Jaja, tampoco pienses que yo todo lo sé (?), aunque reconozco que si la mayoría, claro, soy la autora xD. Me encanta que te haga meditar en las posibilidades, y se que aun no entiendes muy bien los motivos que tenga Zeref, pero prometo que los conocerás más adelante. Aun no es el momento. Me alegra tantísimo que te guste como estoy desarrollando la historia, que no me cansaré de decírtelo nunca, y es que agradezco muchísimo cada comentario tuyo. Yo estoy bien, y espero que tú también estés bien. He estado estos días un poco más ajetreada, y respecto al capitulo del manga, tengo la impresión de que Gray va a meter la pata hasta el cuello con lo de E.N.D, y va a darse cuenta cuando no tenga remedio, y despierte lo que no tendría nunca que haber despertado. ¡Que sepas que adoro cada uno de tus comentarios, pitufina, así que muchísimos abrazos de oso panda para ti!

Y finalmente a lottiesaysrelax: en primer lugar, te digo lo mismo que a mi otra nena: quiero agradecerte, de todo corazón, el hecho de que te molestases en dejar un review para el capitulo de Flames, en serio. Me ha llegado al alma tu gesto, y nunca lo olvidare. Me alegra tanto que se note el esfuerzo que estoy poniendo, que a veces me desanimo yo sola pensando todo lo contrario. Pero que sepas, que tengo muy en cuenta que os tengo a vosotras, y que será algo que siempre tendré en mente. Sinceramente, con la segunda parte quise que se desatase en su totalidad. Como tu dices, ¡Es Natsu, y sino, no sería él! Y te aseguro que no será la última escena entre ellos de esa categoría ;). ¡Gracias por pensar como piensas respecto al enfoque que le estoy dando a Ofiuco, y que todo lo sientas tan lógico, tangible, y verosímil! A mi también me molesta en demasía el enfoque que le dan a la magia de Lucy ¡No es una inútil, por dios! Simplemente tiene otras virtudes y puntos fuertes, nada más. Pues no, parece que se les olvida. No es que tenga ganas de destruirlos, pero… la historia que he creado sigue una línea argumental… _muy oscura_. Quería crear algo que fuese real, que fuese dura como la vida misma, porque la vida no es sencilla. Nos hacen daño, caemos, sufrimos, seguimos, aguantamos… y a veces las cosas se tuercen, por mucho esfuerzo que pongamos. Tampoco lo veas todo tan negro, así que anímate, porque no he decidido aún que haré (pierdo el sueño debatiendo conmigo misma, que lo sepas). Lo de que Lucy no se diese cuenta, es porque ella nunca había llegado a pensar en ese hecho como algo tan tangible para los demás, excepto para ellos mismos. ¡Que sepas que casi suelto lagrimones del tamaño de balones al decir que mi fic es tu preferido de esta pareja, y hasta casi de este fandom! Y no me pidas perdón, porque aunque seas una colgada como tú dices, te tengo muchísimo cariño, y adoro cada uno de tus comentarios, mi niña.

Gracias también a todas las personas que me siguen agregando a su lista de favoritos y alertas, y os animo a que también comentéis. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	14. Heartbeat

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**14.- Latido.**

·

_(Soundtrack: Yasuharu Takanashi – Samidare)_

·

—Por dios, Natsu —la rubia bufó de nuevo, irritada, mientras que con un algodón untaba la pomada en uno de los brazos del chico— ¿Es que realmente teníais la necesidad de terminar a puñetazos? No puedo creer el escándalo que habéis formado. ¡Y que sepas, que no volverán a venderme dulces en la pastelería! —gruñó.

Para terror de la rubia, Natsu y Loke habían terminado a golpetazos en mitad de la calle, y para colmo de males, habían atravesado el cristal de la pastelería de la esquina, para seguir sacudiéndose intercambiando mordiscos, patadas, puñetazos, e incluso tirones de boca. Una Lucy atónita, había tenido que contemplar la escena mientras que demandaba, sin éxito, que se detuviesen.

Natsu apartó el brazo, en un gesto irritado. —¡Joder, que ha empezado él! —graznó con molestia.

Lucy alzó los brazos, en un gesto desesperado. —¡Solo a ti se te ocurriría llamarlo en ese preciso momento _peluche_!

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, y se hizo el desentendido mirando a una pared. —Menudo carácter más irascible que tiene el leoncito.

La rubia abrió los ojos, atónita. —¡Claro! ¡Y lo dice precisamente alguien que tiene la personalidad de un cachorrito!

El tragafuegos se levantó del sofá, empezando a encenderse. —¿Y qué querías? ¡Loke buscaba bronca, y yo se la he dado!

Lucy puso los brazos en jarras. —¿Es que no había otra forma?

Natsu hizo un gesto altivo con el brazo. —¿¡En serio!? ¡Ha intentado fulminarme!

—¡Y tú casi lo achicharras! —exclamó incrédula.

Natsu frunció el ceño a más no poder. —¡Me da igual! —ladró malhumorado— Estoy contigo porque me da la gana, y no permitiré que nadie venga a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. ¡Aun si tengo que romperme la cara!

A Lucy se le esfumó el enfado de un plumazo, y sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una sonrisa que hubiera clasificado, sin lugar a dudas, como "tontorrona". —Oh —murmuró halagada—. Así que… —titubeó, jugueteando con el algodoncillo entre sus manos— ¿Estás conmigo?

Natsu alzó una ceja, suspicaz, y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. —Pero mira que eres tonta… —masculló cruzándose de brazos, y sintiendo como un calorcito tenue le trepaba por las mejillas.

La rubia se acercó a él con pasos suaves, y acercó su mano hasta la mejilla de él. —Reconozco que las negociaciones no son tu punto fuerte, pero en ocasiones tienes una increíble capacidad de dejarme sin palabras.

El tragafuegos la miró de reojo, aun malhumorado, provocando que la usuaria de magia celestial esbozara lentamente una sonrisa maliciosa. Alzándose en la puntilla de los dedos de los pies, le besó con suavidad la comisura de la boca, provocando que Natsu desfrunciese el ceño automáticamente, y la mirara de manera intensa.

—No hay quien te entienda. Primero te cabreas, ¿Y ahora intentas seducirme? —preguntó socarrón, y olvidando en cuestión de segundos el enfado.

Lucy se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, acabas de salir airoso de una batalla, merecías una recompensa —comentó como si recién hubiese salido victorioso.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa pícara. —Si haces eso, vas a provocar que quiera partirme la cara más a menudo de lo habitual.

La rubia soltó una risa fresca. —Preferiría que no lo hicieses. Sé que tu carácter es más impulsivo e instintivo que otra cosa, pero creo que con el único con el que tenías que resolver esta… —buscó la palabra adecuada— diferencia, era con Loke. ¡Pero no más! —demandó con fuerza— Si vuelvo a veros peleándoos, os vais a enterar —aseguró frunciendo el ceño—. Además, sois amigos y compañeros, y eso debe estar por encima de todo.

Natsu resopló, aburrido. —Nosotros no somos como vosotras. Podemos rompernos la cara, y al día siguiente estar tan campantes. Sois más sensibles, con toda esa parafernalia —explicó con simpleza.

Lucy alzó una ceja, airada. —Vaya hombre… —se cruzó de brazos— a lo mejor como somos tan sensibles, con toda esa parafernalia —imitó, parafraseándole con sorna—, debería darte un puntapié que te saque por la ventana.

El dragon slayer de fuego aguantó las ganas de reírse, advirtiendo como ella alzaba la barbilla, de manera airada. Y sintió como algo le burbujeaba en la boca del estomago, y como una corriente de aire caliente le atravesaba la columna. Dio un paso hacia ella, decidido. —¿Me darías un puntapié? —preguntó al aire, para chasquear con la boca— Que agresiva eres, _Luce_.

Lucy abrió los ojos, y tensó la espalda de manera involuntaria. Había algo en aquel tono socarrón que le resultaba muy, _muy_ familiar. Inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia atrás de manera involuntaria.

—Lo haría —frunció la boca, de manera firme—. Tal vez, debería probar ahora mismo —amenazó, intentando reflejar una seguridad, que en el fondo, y muy a su pesar, no sentía.

—Mmm… —debatió consigo mismo, a la vez que seguía avanzando hacia ella de manera sutil— me encantaría verte _intentándolo_.

Lucy dio un respingo, al sentir que su pie casi había trastabillado con el mueble, y sintió la pared tras su espalda, quedándose sin sitio al que retroceder. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, tragó en seco al sentir a Natsu prácticamente encima de ella, sintiendo como el calor empezaba a embotarle los sentidos. ¿¡Porque su cuerpo no la respondía, cuando a él le entraban esos arrebatos de calor!? Su vientre se retorció de necesidad, y no recordaba que se sintiese tan necesitada de volver a sentir su piel contra la suya. ¡Desde la noche del _Tanabata_ no había vuelto a tocarla! Bueno, porque ella prácticamente se le había abalanzado encima, y no le había dejado más alternativa. Él tampoco se había quejado, ni mucho menos, y menos aún después del desayuno tan… _intenso_ que habían compartido. Un momento… ¿Por qué desde entonces…?

Suspiró muy fuerte, al sentir como Natsu hundía el rostro en su cuello, y la acariciaba suavemente con la nariz, provocando que perdiese completamente el hilo de sus pensamientos. Y enterró las manos en su cabello, deseando que él dejase toda aquella tensión de lado, y la tocara finalmente.

—Me aturde el aroma que desprendes… —Lucy sintió como algo en ella comenzaba a humedecerse sin poder remediarlo— Hoy tiene un tinte a sándalo. Es fresco, y sutil. Me gusta _mucho_.

La usuaria de magia celestial empezó a respirar de manera agitada, mientras que su cerebro se convertía en una masa flácida e inservible. Enardecida, deslizó una de sus manos a través de su brazo, mientras que la otra se mantenía en el interior de los cabellos rosados, originando que él se tensara contra ella. Aguantó un gemido, cuando sintió un mordisco en una de sus clavículas, y como una mano se colaba bajo su camiseta, acariciando con suavidad su espalda y provocando que su cuerpo se pegase más contra el de él.

No pudo aguantar el segundo gemido, tras sentir como la otra mano de Natsu apretaba con lujuria una de sus nalgas, para aplastarla contra él sin piedad, y que sintiese el foco de su firme excitación contra su vientre.

—¿Sigues queriendo darme un puntapié, _Luce_?

Lucy abrió los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose atrapada y, en cierto modo, humillada. ¡Lo había hecho a propósito! ¡El muy hijo de su…! Apretó los dientes, enfurecida, e intentó apartarlo de ella de un empujón. Puede que lo hubiese hecho a propósito, pero él también estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Oh si… esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente. Si que las estaba sufriendo. Y ella también, por cierto. Apretó las manos en puños, al sentir como una parte de su anatomía se tensaba y pulsaba de manera dolorosa, a causa de no haber recibido la atención que ahora mismo necesitaba. ¡Necesitaba una ducha! ¡Una ducha muy fría!

—¿¡Era _eso_ necesario!? —masculló irritada.

Natsu desvió la mirada, un poco incómodo, y en cierto modo, un poco avergonzado también. —No quería llegar tan lejos en verdad, pero a veces ni siquiera yo puedo contenerme.

El rostro de Lucy se dibujó en estupefacción. ¿Contenerse? ¿Contenerse por qué? Es decir… El mismo lo había dicho. Estaban juntos, ¿no? Vale que solo quisiera demostrar su punto (y vaya maneras de demostrarlo), pero podían tocarse y sentirse sin ningún tipo de restricción. ¿Por qué no continuar? Agitó levemente la cabeza, intentando que su cerebro volviese a recomponerse y empezar de nuevo a pensar con coherencia. Aquí había algo que la escamaba, y no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba, pero pensaba averiguarlo. Con decisión, se acercó a él, y dirigió sus manos hacia sus brazos para recorrerlos con la punta de los dedos. Frunció el ceño de manera profunda, cuando sintió como Natsu daba un respingo, y se echaba levemente hacia atrás, luciendo acorralado.

—Ya estás tardando en soltar _qué_ ocurre aquí —demandó con determinación.

El resopló, volviendo a lucir irritado, a la vez que volvía a desviar la mirada hacia la pared. —¿A qué te refieres?

"_Ah, no. ¡Otra vez no!"_

Lucy volvió a dar otro paso al frente, con firmeza. —_Esto_ no tendrá nada que ver con lo que dijo Porlyusica, ¿_verdad_?

Natsu volvió a sonrojarse levemente, e intentó contener un escalofrío, sintiéndose pillado en su totalidad, manteniéndose en silencio. Obligó a su cerebro a encontrar algo coherente para decir, pero sencillamente, no le obedeció.

La rubia alzó los brazos al cielo, en un gesto de incredulidad. —¡No puedo creerlo! —graznó, luciendo como el mismísimo demonio—. Dijo que necesitaría reposar durante un tiempo, ¡No que estuviese inválida!

Natsu giró el cuello con violencia, y se cruzó de brazos. —¡Pues por eso mismo! ¡Puede que aun estés convaleciente, y necesitas descansar!

Lucy se llevó una mano al rostro, incrédula. —¿¡Por eso ni siquiera has venido a dormir aquí, verdad!? ¡Llevas semanas en las que en cuanto el ambiente se caldea, sales pitando! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No soy de porcelana, ni soy una blandengue! —gritó enfurecida.

El tragafuegos frunció el ceño a más no poder. —¡Nadie ha dicho que lo seas!

—¡Pero me tratas como tal! —vociferó fuera de sí— ¡Llevo años intentando que dejen de tratarme como si fuera de cristal, y recién ahora me encuentro con que tú también lo haces! ¡Yo también se pelear! Puede que no sea una maestra del combate como Erza, o como tú o como Gray, ¡Pero sé defenderme, y también se dar una buena pelea! ¡Puede que haya necesitado descanso y reposo, sí, pero no por eso significa que sea débil!

El dragon slayer de fuego se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. Parecía que ese tema era algo que Lucy llevase oculto consigo misma durante mucho tiempo, y ahora había estallado sin limitación alguna. Él nunca había considerado que Lucy fuese débil, ni mucho menos. Siempre daba lo mejor de si misma en cualquier pelea en la que estuviesen metidos hasta el cuello, y reconocía que su capacidad mágica no hacía nada más que crecer y crecer en los últimos tiempos, hasta el punto de crisparle los nervios a causa de la preocupación. ¡Por un demonio, le habían limitado hasta su magia, por temor de que se hiciese daño a sí misma! De acuerdo, reconocía que desde que Porlyusica le había ordenado descanso absoluto, se había limitado muchísimo en cuanto a contacto físico se refería. ¡Por todos los demonios, se moría de ganas siquiera por tocarla un poco! Desde aquella noche, la deseaba en todos lados. En el sofá, en la cama, en la ducha, ¡E incluso contra cualquier columna del gremio! Pero luego había caído en la cuenta de que había sido egoísta, por haber dormido (y despertado) con ella precisamente después de lo que había pasado. La culpa se le había enroscado en cualquier lado del cuerpo, por temor a que ella se resintiera de alguna forma. Tampoco había pensado en que ella pudiese sentirse herida, precisamente por ese motivo. Y quiso darse un cabezazo contra la pared.

Lucy aguantó puras lágrimas de frustración. ¡Hacia unos días habían salido de misión ellos cuatro, y recién habían llegado ayer, por dios! Vale, era una misión sencilla puesto que solo se había tratado de recuperar un pergamino muy antiguo que había robado una pandilla de magos idiotas, lo reconocía, pero nunca hubiese creído que la misión estuviese limitada a propósito por ese motivo. ¿Tal débil lucía? ¡Puede que no destrozase paredes de un puñetazo, o hiciera temblar la tierra de un rugido, pero era capaz! ¡Se sentía capaz! ¡Y ahora se topaba con que Natsu la hacía sentirse más frágil aun!

Natsu se acercó con cuidado a donde la usuaria de magia celestial se encontraba, respirando agitadamente y sin control. —Nunca he pensado que fueses débil, Lucy. Siempre que hemos estado en apuros, has dado lo mejor de ti misma.

Lucy tensó la boca en un gesto duro. —No hace falta pensarlo. A veces con tratar a alguien con vulnerabilidad, es suficiente. Incluso el maestro Makarov acaba de restringirme hace unas horas el uso de mi magia celestial —masculló con frustración.

El tragafuegos la cogió de los brazos, provocando que ella alzase la cabeza y lo mirase directamente a los ojos. —No te la ha restringido porque te considere alguien débil, sino porque puede resultar peligroso. Jamás nadie había llegado a forzar una puerta, y no sabemos que pueda pasar si lo haces una segunda vez. Esta actuando con precaución, y es por tu bienestar. Creo que es lo correcto, incluso tú lo crees así. Si hubieses considerado que no era acertado, no hubieses parado. ¿Me equivoco?

La rubia negó lentamente con la cabeza, sintiendo como el desasosiego no se marchaba. En algún rincón de si misma, siempre se había considerado como alguien débil. Después de la pelea contra Minerva en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, esa sensación no había hecho nada más que empeorar. Si bien era cierto que sus amigos y compañeros, y sobre todo Natsu, habían tomado venganza en su nombre, en cierto modo no la había hecho sentirse mejor consigo misma. Esa debilidad seguía presente en si misma, y no soportaba verse como un lastre, y más después de la perdida de la llave de Acuario. Había pensado que con el tiempo su magia se intensificaría y mejoraría. Era cierto que en parte había sido así, pero… ¿A que precio? ¿A no poder usar su magia por temor a hacerse daño a si misma? Tenia sentido, si. Pero no la hacia sentirse mejor. En absoluto.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa triste, y llevó una mano a la mejilla del dragon slayer de fuego, provocando que él sintiese un nudo en la garganta. —Estoy un poco cansada. Voy a darme un baño, y me voy a acostar. Nos vemos mañana, Natsu.

Intentó sonreír de manera más amena, pero solo sintió como una mueca tomaba lugar en su sonrisa. Y se dirigió hacia el aseo, para cerrar tras de sí la puerta con suavidad.

·

_(Soundtrack: One Piece – Because we're Alive)_

·

Dio otra vuelta al vaso, de manera desanimada, y suspiró suavemente, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantos llevaba. Echó un vistazo alrededor, y se topó con una Cana riendo escandalosamente con el tío de la calabaza, perteneciente al gremio de Quatro Cerberus, o como demonios se llamase. Llevó de nuevo el vaso a la boca, y tosió con fuerza al notar como el líquido se le había quedado medio atorado, después del golpe que sintió en la espalda a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué te pasa, cabeza de cerilla? —consultó con humor— si sigues contemplando la madera de la barra de esa forma, puede que salga ardiendo y todo.

Natsu inspiró profundamente, intentando recuperar algo de paciencia, y no saltarle encima al _copo de nieve_ para calcinarlo. —¿Qué pasa, cabeza de escarcha, no tienes alguien más a quien fastidiar? —masculló irritado.

—¿Malhumorado? Menuda novedad —aireó con jocosidad—. Llevas unos días que casi no se te puede ni soplar. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Has incendiado tu casa de un estornudo? —consultó, tomando asiento en el taburete de al lado.

—Jódete, copo de nieve.

Gray soltó una carcajada animada. —Venga, no seas así. Puede que hoy me sienta animado, y te escuche y todo.

Natsu se pasó una mano por el pelo, malhumorado. —Coño, ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo, muñeco de hielo?

Gray inspiró suavemente, y pidió un gin-tonic a Mira tras un gesto con la mano. —Aunque no lo parezca, supongo que tiene que ver con que Lucy se haya ido a las termas con Juvia y las demás. No lucía muy animada, así que supongo que tiene que ver contigo.

El tragafuegos giró el cuello en un movimiento brusco. —¿Y como has llegado a esa conclusión tú solo? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué _coño_ miras a Lucy? —espetó.

Gray silbó, divertido. —Ya sabía yo —comentó, tras dar un sorbo al gin-tonic—. Mira que resulta complicado saber lo que a ti se te puede cruzar por ese cerebro de lava que tienes, pero cuando se trata de ella, resultas transparente.

El tragafuegos bufó, empezando a sentir pesada la lengua. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos whiskys de fuego llevaba. —Lo que tú digas —murmuró aburrido.

El usuario de magia de hielo tomó otro sorbo. —Nos tienen jodidos, ¿eh? —soltó al aire.

Natsu volvió a resoplar. Habían pasado unos días desde que habían tenido la reunión en el gremio, y desde que él y Lucy habían discutido. Quiso patear la barra, tras caer en la cuenta de que realmente no había sido una discusión. ¿O sí? Coño, las cosas se estaban complicando, y no sabía si él estaba preparado, porque nunca había lidiado con ello. Sabia a lo que se exponía en el momento en que Lucy fuese capaz de traspasar su ultima barrera, e incluso interiormente, lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabia que era algo de doble filo. Estaba tratando con cosas que en su vida se había planteado. Puede que incluso fuese una tontería, pero sabia que no lo era, después de que el rostro de ella decayera como lo había hecho. El nunca había querido que _su Luce_ se sintiera así, pero lo había provocado sin querer. Se habían tratado con normalidad en el gremio, e incluso la tarde anterior les había acompañado a Happy y a él a pescar, pero el ambiente se había sentido enrarecido. Apretó su vaso con fuerza, y dio un trago, sintiendo el pesar enroscarle en la garganta.

—Juvia también tiene la capacidad de hacerme sentir así, ¿sabes?

El dragon slayer de fuego alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Gray siempre había evitado hablar de si mismo, y sobre todo, de cualquier tema que tuviese que ver con la usuaria de magia de agua. Era cierto que de un tiempo hacia acá, había notado más complicidad entre ellos. Puede que se estuviese volviendo más perceptivo con esas cosas, desde que él tenía… bueno, desde que tenía a Lucy para él solo. Porque ni muerto dejaría que nadie más la tocase, por supuesto.

—La cuestión es, que tú también tienes la capacidad de hacerla sentir a ella igual —murmuró con suavidad—. Me conoces. Nunca he dejado que nadie pase de donde yo delimitaba. Pero… —titubeó— Juvia lo ha conseguido. Y si lo ha conseguido, es por algo. Tiene sus cosas, como todos.

—El caso es… —dudó—. No creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿Sería a causa del alcohol? —Que la he hecho sentirse débil consigo misma. No es que yo lo haya provocado a conciencia —explicó rápidamente— pero…, creo que si lo he hecho inconscientemente.

Gray asintió levemente, y volvió a tomar otro trago. —¿Y se lo has explicado así? —preguntó, manteniendo la vista al frente.

Natsu frunció la boca en un gesto tenso. Bueno, más o menos si que se lo había dicho así. Es decir, le había dicho que nunca la había considerado débil. Frunció el ceño de manera mas profunda. —Pues… creo que si.

El mago de hielo enarcó una ceja de manera suspicaz. —¿Ah, si? —resopló— Mira, cerebro de lava, Lucy será muchas cosas, pero es una persona con la que se puede hablar bastante bien.

Natsu soltó un gruñido, a lo que el mago de hielo escucho algo parecido a «cabezota» y «orgullosa», provocando que tuviese que aguantar una risa, sino buscaba morir achicharrado.

—Además, tú tampoco resultas alguien con quien se pueda tratar fácilmente, así que solo ten eso en cuenta. Míranos, aquí hablando, puede que estemos madurando y todo.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. —A ver si a partir de ahora, voy a tener que llamarte _Gray-chan_.

A Gray se le hinchó la vena de la frente, y pegó la cabeza contra la suya, de manera violenta. —Si vuelves a decir algo así, voy a congelarte tanto que no podrás volver a escupir fuego en tu vida, bastardo.

Natsu chocó su cabeza contra la de Gray con más fuerza. —Eso habría que verlo, jodido exhibicionista —masculló, al ver como el usuario de magia de hielo ya se había despojado de la camisa—. ¿Quieres ver como te parto la cara?

—¿Tú y cuantos más? –declaró, empujando de nuevo con la cabeza.

Y en un parpadeo, mesas y sillas empezaron a volar por los aires del bar del gremio, sumiendo el salón en un autentico pandemónium con ambos a la cabeza.

·

_(Soundtrack: Alexandre Desplat – Dreamcatcher)_

·

—¡Lu-chan, espera!

Lucy se paralizó en el sitio, y se dio la vuelta aun con las toallas en la mano, para contemplar como una Levy aceleraba el paso hasta alcanzarla.

—Hacia un tiempo que no veníamos a unas termas, ¿Verdad? Estoy deseando probar el agua —comentó la rubia, con emoción.

Levy esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. —Teniendo en cuenta _todo_ lo que ha pasado últimamente, no me extraña —musitó con sinceridad.

La usuaria de magia de escritura quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared, al percatarse de que el rostro de Lucy había decaído precipitadamente, mostrando un gesto turbado. ¡Jolines, ella y su gran bocaza! ¡No le extrañaba que Gajeel a veces se exasperara con ella, por soltar cualquier cosa que le cruzara la cabeza sin pensar antes! Y mira que era contradictorio, porque el dragon slayer de hierro no hacía más que repetirla que ella era de las personas más inteligentes que había conocido. Sintió como las mejillas se le coloreaban suavemente, al sentir su estomago burbujear por la imagen del muchacho. Y alzó la cabeza, para esbozar una sonrisa divertida, cuando una idea pasó como un rayo por su cabeza.

—¿Dónde te has dejado a Natsu? —preguntó, coqueta.

Lucy frenó en seco, y sin poder evitarlo, se le cayeron las toallas a causa del gesto brusco. Sonrojada, miro hacia todos los lados, buscando inconscientemente (y sin querer) el perfil del dragon slayer de fuego. La risa estruendosa de Levy, provocó que se sonrojara profundamente.

—Mou~ Levy —masculló, aun turbada—. Mira que eres inoportuna a veces —musitó, agachándose para recoger las toallas.

La sonrisa de Levy se hizo más abierta. Sip. Eso también se lo había dicho Gajeel. Siempre en un ambiente íntimo, claro, porque ni bajo métodos de tortura china pronunciaría tales cosas en público. Y a ella le gustaba tal como era él, así que no tenía ningún problema.

—No dudo ni por un instante, en que a él le hubiera encantado venir _contigo_. Si crees que he olvidado el ambiente tan _cómodo_ en el que os encontrabais cuando fui a tu casa, estás mas que equivocada —comentó alzando las cejas con suspicacia.

La usuaria de magia celestial bufó irritada, a la vez que retomaba de nuevo el paso, intentando que el sonrojo le bajara de las mejillas. ¿¡Porque demonios tenia que sonrojarse como una chiquilla!? ¡Ni que fuera una quinceañera loca por su cantante favorito, por el amor de dios! —No hubiese venido, entre otras cosas, porque no lo habría invitado —aseguró, frunciendo el ceño.

La chica de pelo azul levantó las cejas, en un gesto de curiosidad. —¿Por qué dices eso? —sin poder remediarlo, se abrazó a la toalla con gesto ilusionado— Yo pienso arrastrar a Gajeel conmigo a un balneario un día de estos, aunque se tire blasfemando durante todo el camino. Espero que a Lily no le moleste que tome a Gajeel prestado un par de días —musitó al aire, llevando un dedo a su barbilla.

El rostro de Lucy se dibujó en ternura. Es que Levy, cuando entraba en modo dragon slayer de hierro, era demasiado apretujable. —Estoy segura de que no pondrá ningún inconveniente. A veces dudo en si Gajeel es realmente la figura madura de los dos —comentó de manera alegre.

Levy no pudo evitar una risa alegre, sumiéndolas de nuevo en un ambiente relajado. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño, y antes de acceder a las termas, sujetó a Lucy de un brazo. —Espera. ¿Ha pasado algo? —Lucy se mordió el labio, dudosa, y Levy supo que había dado diana— Vale, lo tomaré como un sí.

La rubia no pudo evitar un suspiro. —No es así realmente —musitó con voz suave, desviando la mirada.

Levy frunció el ceño, con la confusión rondándole en el rostro. —¿A qué te refieres? ¿No habéis discutido?

Lucy negó suavemente con la cabeza. —Es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar yo sola. Por increíble que parezca, él no ha tenido nada que ver. Bueno —aclaró—, no es que no tenga nada que ver, pero fue él quien lo sacó a relucir. Supongo que si él no hubiese hecho nada, nunca me hubiese enfrentado a ello. Así que, en el fondo, creo que me ha empujado a confrontarlo, e injustamente he estado molesta con ello —declaró con suavidad.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Levy, sus mejillas lucían levemente rosadas, y mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta, cosa que provocó que a la rubia le sobrevolara hasta un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, empezando a preocuparse por la boca de la usuaria de magia de escritura, que aun no se cerraba.

Levy parpadeó, impresionada, mientras continuó contemplándola con algo parecido a la admiración. —Lucy —musitó—, deberías verte cuando hablas de _él_. No sé si yo luciré igual, pero es impresionante. Te cambia hasta la mirada —musitó con asombro.

La rubia se sonrojó profundamente, y enganchó a la usuaria de pelo azul por el brazo, tirando de ella para acceder finalmente a las termas. —Vamos, ¿¡Que dices!? —espetó, con el bochorno empañándole los sentidos— Deberías dejar de leer tantas novelas románticas —aseguró.

—¡Oye, que lo digo en serio! —rebatió la chica, dejándose arrastrar sin remedio, provocando que la gente de alrededor se las quedara mirando de manera curiosa.

La usuaria de magia celestial masculló algo ininteligible, por lo que volvió a soltar una risa divertida. ¡Es que Lu-chan era muy graciosa cuando se sentía avergonzada!

—¿Eso significa que vas a contarles también a Erza y a Juvia?

La rubia paró en seco, y la miró con curiosidad. —¿No lo saben? —cuestionó, incrédula.

Pensaba que a estas alturas todo el gremio se habría enterado. No es que planeara montar una fiesta, pero tampoco era algo en lo que ambos se hubiesen empeñado en esconder. Cuando se supiera, pues que se supiera, y listo. Y eso que muy en el fondo, aún se estaba intentando preparar mentalmente para todas las bromas, burlas, coñas, y sobre todo, fiestas ridículas, que se proclamarían a causa del follón que sabía de sobra que se armaría.

La mirada de Levy se tornó avergonzada, y se acarició un brazo con una mano, mirando al suelo como si fuese una niña pequeña. —No me sentía en el derecho de contarles —aclaró—. Sé que te he dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza respecto a Natsu durante este último tiempo, y que a veces también te he presionado mucho cuando tendría que haberte dejado un poco más a tu aire, así que esta vez quise hacer las cosas bien.

Lucy abrió la boca, asombrada por la sinceridad de Levy. Mira que se había extrañado, cuando en los siguientes días tras la conversación que había mantenido con Ofiuco, las cosas en el gremio habían continuado completamente en su normalidad. Nadie había hecho ningún comentario fuera de tono, ni nadie había comentado nada al respecto. Ni siquiera Mira había dado indicios de proclamarse la organizadora de su futura boda, por lo que al final, había terminado por apartarlo a un rincón escondido de su mente. Y tuvo un escalofrío. Eso significaba que aun estaba por venir. Ay madre… ¡Que alguien la otorgara _mucha_ paciencia!

En un parpadeo, Levy la cogió de los brazos, en un gesto totalmente inesperado. —Pero puedo contarlo ya, ¿¡Verdad!? —consultó, desesperada— Si sigo así, ¡Voy a reventar! ¡Y creo que Mira _sabe_ que _yo_ _sé _algo! —aseguró cómicamente, mientras la zarandeaba con fuerza— ¡Esa mujer es el _demonio_! ¡Y en el más literal de los sentidos! ¡En todos de hecho, porque estoy segura de que hasta tiene un sexto! ¡No hace nada más que mirarme, tentándome a que suelte la lengua! —proclamó asustada.

Lucy sintió como una gota enorme la recorría cabeza abajo. Su gremio, definitivamente, no tenia remedio. Ningún remedio.

·

_(Soundtrack: Clannad – Town, Flow of Time, People)_

·

Tomo aire profundamente, provocando que el vapor del agua entrara ampliamente en sus pulmones. Había pasado un rato apacible con Erza y las demás, mientras que habían disfrutado de un relajante baño. La verdad es que esto de las termas naturales era una maravilla, y solo tomaba un par de horas llegar. Después de que hubiesen compartido una cena estupenda en una de las terrazas, donde la suave brisa las refrescaba y envolvía en un ambiente relajado, habían estado charlando animadamente durante un buen rato en la habitación. Sonrió con gran alegría, cuando recordó como Erza había tartamudeado durante un buen rato, después de que reconociese (después de muchas encerronas por parte de Levy) que ella y Jerall habían compartido más de un beso. Y vaya como tendría que haber sido el beso, porque su rostro había pasado a imitar a la perfección el color de cualquier amapola.

Durante un rato, se había sentido tan nerviosa a causa de la intensa mirada que Levy la estaba dirigiendo, que su boca no había pronunciado palabra respecto a ella y Natsu. Tal vez, por algún motivo, no se sentía todavía preparada para hablar de ello con normalidad. ¿¡Por qué cuando estabas con alguien, pareciera existir algún tipo de compromiso social por proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos!? Jolines, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tales situaciones. Siempre había estado sola, en el buen sentido de la palabra, y ahora estaba tratando con cosas y situaciones con las que nunca antes había tenido que lidiar. Tanto ella como Natsu, porque Natsu tampoco había estado con nadie más con anterioridad. Y no supo porque, pero ese pensamiento le quitó un poco del desasosiego que burbujeaba en su estomago sin cesar. El hecho de que hubiese tenido que compartir a Natsu con alguien más a parte de ella, era algo en lo que ni siquiera quería parar a pensar.

Se sentía tan mal consigo misma, que ni siquiera había podido conciliar el sueño. Desanimada, había tomado sus cosas, y saliendo con sigilo de la habitación para no despertar a las demás, había acudido de nuevo a la terma, con el fin de intentar relajarse un poco. Durante estos últimos días, no hacía otra cosa que sentir los músculos tensos a más no poder. Sabía perfectamente porque era. Su conflicto interno. Inconscientemente, lo había estado pagando con Natsu también. Maldición, estaba siendo injusta con él, cuando realmente él no había tenido culpa de nada. Pero se había sentido molesta, porque precisamente él había sido quien había sacado a relucir su debilidad. Y le había provocado a enfrentarse a ello.

El rostro de Lucy decayó en picado, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que cuando se encontraba sola, era cuando sus pensamientos se volvían más confusos e intensos. Conocía de sobra que Natsu no era responsable en ningún caso, del conflicto que estaba manteniendo consigo misma. Aun así, se había sentido irascible con él. También sabía que él lo había notado, pero no había dicho palabra alguna al respecto.

Cerró los ojos y reposó la cabeza hacía atrás, sobre una piedra natural del borde de la terma. Los cantos de los grillos que se dejaban oír en la madrugada no eran la mejor nana del mundo, pero le hacía sentirse un poco más en armonía. Soltó una risa al aire, cuando recordó como Juvia se había dirigido a la pelirroja como _rival de amor_, desde que habían regresado del último encargo. Jamás hubiese pensado que cambiarían tanto las tornas, hasta que Erza, cansada del extraño apodo, le había asegurado con total sinceridad a la usuaria de magia de agua, que Gray había dormido en la cama contigua a la suya, y que jamás había visto a Gray de la forma en la que ella lo miraba. Y Juvia había olvidado de sopetón el asunto, volviendo a dirigirse a ella como _Erza-san_. Ahora que lo pensaba, era obvio donde había tenido que dormir Gray, a causa de que ella se fuese a dormir con Natsu. Y por algún motivo, al día siguiente nadie había hecho comentario al respecto. Gray y Erza podrían ser muchas cosas, pero eran discretos y respetuosos en esos asuntos a más no poder. Se sintió en deuda con Gray, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sincera. Gray y ella, por algún motivo que no era capaz de explicarse, mantenían una amistad en la cual no era necesario decirse las cosas. Parecía que se entendían mutuamente bastante bien. Y se prometió que esta vez, era ella quien le debía un favor, aunque nunca hubiesen hablado al respecto de favores. Porque no era el primero que se debían entre ellos, aunque nunca hubiesen pronunciado palabra al respecto.

Volvió a suspirar, cuando su cabeza regresó irremediablemente al conflicto que mantenía consigo misma. Tal vez, solo tenía que esperar a que se sintiese mejor con el paso de los días. Puede que solo tuviese que hablar con sinceridad con Natsu, en cuanto a cómo se estaba sintiendo últimamente. Porque había sido y estaba siendo injusta, haciéndole partícipe de un dilema que únicamente era suyo.

—Vas a terminar arrugándote con tanta agua.

Lucy abrió los ojos de sopetón, alarmada, a la vez que su cuerpo se enderezaba inconscientemente. Hasta que reconoció, no sin estupefacción, la silueta del tragafuegos sentado al estilo indio, como si nada, en el borde de las piedras justo al frente de donde se encontraba recostada.

"_Hablando del diablo." _

—¡Natsu! —gritó, sin poder remediarlo.

¿¡Pero que demonios hacía _él_ allí!?

—Pienso que tomar un baño de madrugada en unas termas puede ser estupendo —comentó con jocosidad—, pero… —su mirada se tornó oscura y profunda— no _así_.

Paseó la mirada por su cuerpo, y Lucy dirigió su mirada hacia sí misma imitándole, cayendo en la cuenta en ese momento de que estaba _desnuda_. No pudo evitar un gritito avergonzado, y enganchó la toalla que se encontraba en el borde, para anudársela alrededor del cuerpo con torpeza. Sin poder remediarlo, la vergüenza le inundó los sentidos.

¡Jolines, estaba sola! Ni siquiera había reparado en ello, y se había despreocupado, metiéndose en la terma justo como su madre la había traído al mundo. Vale, reconocía que el gesto había sido un poco osado, ¡Pero no hubiese imaginado que nadie se acercara a esas horas a tomar un baño, cuando lo más normal era encontrarse durmiendo!

La rubia apretó con más fuerza la toalla contra su cuerpo. Reconocía que era una estupidez cuando él ya la había visto sin nada de ropa encima, pero aun así, el pudor era lo primero que se le había cruzado por el instinto. Y sintió como sus hombros tiritaban con suavidad, sin saber el motivo. En esos momentos, no había brisa, y el agua se mantenía a una temperatura fabulosa. Tal vez, pensó, era por la mirada que él le estaba dirigiendo en esos momentos. A estas alturas, conocía esa mirada de maravilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —acució como pudo— Si te pillan en las termas de mujeres, ¡Se va a armar una buena!

Madre mía, como algún encargado le diese por dar una vuelta de reconocimiento, ¡Los iban a echar a patadas! ¡Y necesitaba urgentemente que él dejara de mirarla de _esa manera_!

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. —Tal vez, si dejas de gritar, es menos probable que _nos_ pillen aquí. Eres un poco escandalosa, _Luce_.

La usuaria de magia celestial tragó en seco, ante el tono socarrón que él utilizó para llamarla. No sabía que ocurría con ella, pero cada vez que él utilizaba aquella palabra, de esa manera suave, todos los sentidos de su cuerpo se despertaban desbocados, y se alertaban y se encendían a una velocidad vertiginosa. —Tienes que irte —demandó con fuerza— ¡No puedes estar aquí! —masculló entre dientes.

El ceño de Natsu se frunció. —Quiero hablar contigo —apuntó con decisión.

Lucy bufó hastiada, y en parte, asustada. —¿¡No puedes esperar a mañana!?

—No.

La rubia volvió a tragar en seco, ante la mirada implacable que Natsu le estaba dirigiendo. ¡Por dios, a veces era más terco que una mula! Suspiró con cansancio, sabiendo que no le haría cambiar de opinión, porque cuando le entraba algo en la cabeza, no existía nadie en el mundo capaz de hacerle pensar lo contrario. Sus sentidos empezaron a retorcerse, alarmados, al contemplar como él entraba en la terma con decisión, tras quitarse el chaleco y su característica bufanda, dejándolos descansar sobre el borde, y únicamente enfundado en sus típicos pantalones sueltos.

—¿¡Qué estas haciendo, te has vuelto loco!? —demandó con exasperación, apretándose todo lo que podía hacia atrás contra la pared de piedra, y sujetando aún con desesperación la toalla contra sí misma.

Natsu hizo caso omiso, y continuo avanzando hacia ella. Lucy empezó a híper ventilar, tras notar como los músculos de sus brazos, y del tórax, empezaban a relucir ante el vapor del agua caliente. Por algún motivo, sintió que el agua tomaba más temperatura, originando que el vapor se desprendiera de la superficie con más volatilidad.

Evitó mirarle a los ojos, cuando observó como Natsu se quedaba justo al frente de ella. ¡Por dios, iba a darle un infarto! Sentía los latidos del corazón retumbar desesperados, y dio un respingo de la impresión al sentir como los brazos de Natsu se colocaban a su alrededor, y sus manos se apoyaban contra las piedras, dejándola prisionera contra la pared y su cuerpo.

Natsu esperó unos segundos. —Mírame, Lucy —demandó con decisión.

La rubia apretó los parpados con más fuerza. No. ¡No! Caería. ¡Ella lo sabia! Caería de forma irremediable, como cada vez que se quedaba enjaulada en sus ojos verdes. Vería la sombra retorcerse y agazaparse, provocándola a que cayera en el delirio. ¡Eran unas termas, por Mavis! Abrió los ojos con fuerza, cuando sintió a Natsu apoyar su frente contra su hombro, y soltaba un quejido lastimero, casi inaudible. Si el pulso de sus venas no estuviese siento tan frenético, puede que lo hubiese escuchado de manera más nítida.

—No sé que está mal —musitó con suavidad—. No sé que hacer. Jamás he querido que te sintieses mal. Pensé que si te dejaba tranquila, te encontrarías mejor, pero de verdad que no puedo esperar más. No estoy acostumbrado a esto —susurró con sinceridad.

Lucy sintió como la garganta se le apretaba de la emoción, y como las lágrimas buscaban arrejuntarse en el borde de sus ojos, traicioneras. Oh, _su_ Natsu. ¿Qué había hecho? Él no había tenido la culpa de nada. Bueno, puede que tal vez del hecho de que la sobreprotegiera, pero, ¿Quien no protege a los que quiere e importa? Cielo santo. Le había hecho sentirse tan mal, que incluso había ido a buscarla, aún desconociendo exactamente lo que estaba mal con ella. Algo dentro de sí misma la desgarró sin piedad, sintiendo como la culpabilidad le machacaba y escarbaba en las venas. Puede que ella no supiese como tratar con la nueva relación que estaban teniendo, pero había olvidado que él tampoco. Todo era nuevo, y extraño, y esta vez había sido ella quien le había apartado sin piedad y sin compasión. Y con desesperación, echó los brazos alrededor de su cabeza, para abrazarlo contra su pecho, importándole muy poco que la toalla se deslizase y terminara en el fondo de la terma.

—Oh, Natsu, perdóname —pronunció con solemnidad—. Te prometo que tú no has tenido la culpa de nada. No tendría que haberme comportado así contigo. Me sentía tan mal conmigo misma que no sabía qué hacer, e inconscientemente lo he pagado contigo —le acunó con más fuerza contra sí misma, sintiendo como Natsu le echaba los brazos a la cintura, y le abrazaba con fervor.

Natsu suspiró profundamente, resguardado contra el pecho de _Luce_, sintiendo como algo pesado se deslizaba por su espalda, hasta desaparecer, provocando que sintiese su cuerpo ligero de nuevo. Había intentado emborracharse (casi sin éxito porque su cuerpo quemaba y asimilaba el alcohol a una velocidad sobrehumana), había intentando distraerse dándose una paliza contra el muñeco de nieve, había intentando distraerse jugando a los dardos con Happy y Asuka, y había intentado distraerse dándose un cabezazo contra la pared, para ver si así perdía un poco el conocimiento y dejaba de pensar en la mujer que lo atormentaba y quemaba con un frenesí descontrolado. Y nada le había dado resultado. Sin embargo, habían bastado unas pocas frases de la joven que ahora lo abrazaba con dulzura, para que todos sus demonios desapareciesen. Joder, el _muñeco_ tenía razón. Estaba jodido del todo. Pero prefería millones de veces estar jodido, que estar sin ella. Porque estaba seguro de que estar sin ella lo sumiría en un estado de locura sin igual, del que no habría retorno.

Lucy esperó, inquieta, y con el temor retorciéndole la boca del estomago. ¿Y si Natsu había reconsiderado su decisión de estar con ella? ¿Y si después de lo que había hecho, prefería que guardasen nuevamente las distancias? Era algo que la hundiría tan profundamente, que estaba segura de que no saldría jamás. Agitó la cabeza con fiereza, y quiso darse un golpe a si misma por dudar de él. No. Natsu no era de los que se rendían, así que ella tampoco. Y si Natsu seguía, ella también. Y si Natsu se levantaba, ella iría detrás. Y si él se colaba en unas termas de madrugada solo por ir a buscarla, ella respondería.

Con decisión, se echó suavemente hacia atrás, y levantó la cabeza de Natsu para que la mirara directamente a los ojos, sujetándole el rostro con firmeza. Adoraba sus ojos verdes. Ahora brillaban con una fuerza inusitada, quitándole el aliento. Era completamente consciente de su desnudez, pero le daba igual. Con valor, echó un brazo alrededor de su cuello, y con la otra empezó a vagar por la piel de su pecho, provocando que él se tensase y la mirara un poco asombrado. Pero no dijo una palabra al respecto, y continúo mirándola. En un parpadeo, la necesidad reemplazó cualquier otro sentimiento que resguardase la mirada de su dragon slayer, y hubiese esbozado una sonrisa satisfecha, si él no hubiese arrasado con su boca en un suspiro.

Era fuego. Era fuego líquido en las venas. Y quemaba. Quemaba como las mismísimas llamas del infierno. Pero siempre estaría más que deseosa de quemarse con él.

·

·

N/A: Puf, ¿Cuánto calor hace aquí, no?

Lo sé, dos semanas. Estos últimos días han sido… complicados. Pero en fin, aquí me tenéis. ¡Bien, bien! Este capitulo, creo que hace pensar más que otra cosa. La contrariedad mezclada con la debilidad es una combinación peligrosa. Al menos, eso he intentado. Por lo menos, es la sensación que me ha dejado después de repasarlo una última vez. Pero me gusta como ha quedado, porque entramos en una parte de Lucy que nunca ha querido mostrar, ni mucho menos, enfrentarse a ella. Así que la he lanzado de golpe contra ella. Y también creo que para ella misma era algo que necesitaba.

De este capitulo poco puedo decir, así que espero que vosotros me digáis qué tal, y sobre todo, que impresiones os ha dejado. Esta vez no voy a explayarme demasiado, aunque aviso que empezamos a entrar en la recta final. Con esto, no estoy diciendo que el siguiente capitulo sea el final, pero si digo que empezamos a acercarnos.

Como siempre, agradezco de corazón a todas las personas que han tomado unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un review:

A Eagle Gold: ¿Sabes? Decidí no profundizar en la contienda entre Natsu y Loke. No por nada, sino porque ellos dos nunca se harían daño de verdad el uno al otro. Puede que peleen por lo que consideren importante para ellos (en este caso Lucy), pero jamás irían más allá, o eso creo. Espero que te haya gustado la acción entre Natsu y Lucy, así que ya me contaras, porque en el siguiente capitulo habrá más. Gracias por tu invitación, y me siento halagada por el hecho de que quieras recibir una opinión mía respecto a tu historia. Prometo que la leeré, y te daré mi más sincera opinión.

A superpepe1098: agradezco que te animases a comentar respecto a tu teoría. En cualquier caso, te diré que no es alocada. Es buena, aunque en parte no es correcta, es muy buena. No eres el primero que me ha preguntado al respecto de E.N.D, así que confirmo que mi historia no lo involucrará… de la forma que pensáis. Y no diré más ;).

A MITWI: me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi Ofiuco, y te doy las gracias por el hecho de que opines que mi historia va cada vez más a mejor. Espero seguir haciéndote disfrutar con los capítulos que queden.

A Neko Heartgneel: has captado enseguida la imagen que quería mostrar de Loke. Lucy para Loke es algo así como un amor platónico. Se siente como el encargado de protegerla, porque realmente es su cometido desde que la conoció puesto lo salvó de sí mismo, y ella siempre lo verá como un hermano mayor que es muy sobre protector. A mi tampoco me ha gustado en parte el giro que Mashima le ha dado a la magia de Lucy. Digo en parte, porque espero que más adelante le otorgue el verdadero valor que se merece. Ya está bien de infravalorar la magia celestial, y sobre todo espero que este capitulo te haya ayudado con tu teoría.

A velcarleo02: sé que querías leer esa pelea, pero te diré lo mismo que he comentado con anterioridad, y es que pienso que ellos dos nunca se harían daño de verdad el uno al otro, por muy infantiles que se pongan. Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el detalle del «peluche» y lo de la «melena al viento», estaba inspirada xD. Oh, sus reacciones ya se verán… no te preocupes.

A locaenamoradaaaa: me alegra saber que ningún capitulo es aburrido para ti. Respecto a tu pregunta, comentarte que esta historia se centra en Natsu y en Luce, tal como comenté en el primer capitulo. No obstante, eso no significa que pueda utilizar de pasada a las demás parejas, tal como estoy haciendo.

A Martaa: vaya, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Sería gracioso que alguien hiciese que Mashima viniese por aquí a tomar ideas, jaja, pero gracias, de verdad, tu comentario me animo muchísimo. Tendré en cuenta el apunte que me hiciste, porque aunque intento corregirlo todo lo que puedo, el corrector ortográfico no me resalta ese detalle. Gracias de corazón por tus ánimos, y espero que te sigas animando a comentar.

A Guest: muchas gracias por los ánimos, y espero que esta historia te siga gustando, y agradezco que opines que es de las mejores que has leído. Si me embarco en algún proyecto nuevo, ya lo veréis ;).

A oxybry: bueno, cositas si que voy soltando, mujer xD. Voy dejando miguitas por aquí y por allá, jeje. Me alegra que te guste tanto mi Zeref, porque mira que es complicado el chico, y también me alegra que te guste el soundtrack. Ya me contarás a ver que tal los de este capitulo.

A Eru Shiro-San: ¡Pitufina! La verdad es que no eres la primera que me pregunta respecto a E.N.D, pero no lo utilizaré de la forma que imagináis. Por ahora no puedo decir más, pero tened paciencia, porque ya lo comprenderéis que quiero decir con eso (o eso espero, y sino, lo aclararé). Y tú, como siempre, tan atenta a todo. ¡Me sorprende que digas que se te escapan cosas, si luego eres muy intuitiva! Pues si, el titulo del capitulo era en mención a Ofiuco. Respecto a como obtuvo Yukino la llave, no haré demasiado hincapié en eso, por lo que quédate con lo que comento Loke. Algunas cosas resultan inevitables, como que la llave terminara en manos de la joven Aguria, y al final en Lucy. Eso es. Ofiuco tenía la capacidad de la resurrección, pero fue castigada y sellada, y por eso mantiene la sanación, puesto que es la habilidad que rige su signo. Gracias por decirme que hay personas que amáis mi trabajo, y respecto al capitulo doble del manga, la verdad que me resulto muy nostálgico, pero no me sorprendió la doble faceta de Gray. Lo que a mi realmente me preocupa, es que Gray terminará liberando a E.N.D, sin darse cuenta de que será un error del que no caerá en cuenta hasta que no tenga remedio alguno. ¡Cuídate mucho tu también, pitufina (espero que no te moleste que te diga así)!

A ValeLaPeqee: «¿Cómo siempre, genial?» Vaya, me dejaste con la boca abierta. Muchísimas gracias por pensar así, en serio. Pues que sepas que te gustó la misma escena que a mí. La explicación que dio Loke respecto a Ofiuco fue muy… intensa. Y violenta también, porque te hace considerar que ocurrió algo terrible. Queda muy poco para que publique el primer capitulo que escribí, y te aseguro, que desde que lo hice no le he retocado ni corregido en absoluto. Se mantiene original desde el día en que lo escribí, y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que os guste de verdad.

A lottiesaysrelax: querida, ¡tú llegas a tiempo la mayoría de las veces! Me alegra que te embargue la emoción con cada capitulo. Muy perspicaz respecto a Gray, si señor, ya iba siendo hora, ¿no? Porque mira que es terco (como otros que yo me sé). Sé que la situación en la que coloqué a Rogue resulta desgarradora, pero como ya dije, en la vida no siempre todo puede ir bien a nuestro alrededor. Es que una historia tiene que hacernos imaginar, si, pero también debe mantenernos con los pies en la tierra, recordándonos que la vida, por muy bonita que pueda resultar, también es agridulce y dolorosa. Parece que el tema os está poniendo a todos un poco en las nubes, pero tampoco esta nada mal tu teoría. Creo que esto está levantando más expectación de la que esperé, así que espero que esté a la altura. Mi Ofiuco es… mi Ofiuco. En algunos aspectos, me siento tan identificada con ella, que creo que precisamente por ese motivo disfruto tanto escribiendo respecto a ella. Como imaginarás, yo no tengo el pelo verde, ni voy enfundada en un traje de motorista, pero… no sé. Siento una conexión muy especial con ella, con respecto a que a veces damos una impresión que no se corresponda con la realidad. Loke es muy sobre protector con Lucy, pero siempre en un aspecto platónico, y estoy poniendo mucho empeño en tratar a la magia celestial como se merece. No creo que se merezca que la pinten de inútil, o débil, como hacen mucho. No sabemos que hará Mashima en el futuro, pero yo he decidido enfocarla desde un aspecto muy natural. Pues puede que lo veamos celoso, si, no me extrañaría en absoluto. Pues claro que no me molesta, mi niña, ¡porque somos _nakamas_ sin lugar a dudas xD!

Y finalmente a hermis'lu: quiero que sepas que lo primero que pensé fue que habías tenido una semana caótica, de verdad. Me alegra tantísimo que te guste como se va desarrollando la historia… y ya me darás tu opinión respecto al haber profundizado en la debilidad de Lucy ;). No tienes que pedirme disculpas, y espero que hayas disfrutado mucho también con este capitulo. Me hace muy feliz saber que mi historia es tu favorita, ¡Y muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos, como siempre!

Gracias también a todas las personas que me siguen agregando a su lista de favoritos y alertas, y os animo a que también comentéis. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	15. Breathless

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**15.- Sin Aliento.**

·

_(Soundtrack: Patryk Scelina – We Are Here For Each Other)_

·

Sin poder evitarlo, sus manos se dirigieron solas hasta sus nalgas para apretarla contra su cuerpo, y sentir todas las curvas que lo volvían loco. Sentía las manos de Lucy acariciar su espalda, y como se retorcían sobre su cabello, mareándole todos y cada uno de los sentidos.

—_Por cierto_ —Natsu alzó la cabeza, aún recuperando el aliento, sentado en el suelo con la espalda reposada sobre la pared del salón del gremio—, _las chicas han ido a las termas naturales de Hosenka, por lo que no queda muy lejos de aquí._

El tragafuegos abrió los ojos ante el comentario, y contempló con suspicacia la mirada de Gray, que también se encontraba sentado en el suelo, y con la espalda apoyada contra el trozo partido de una mesa.

—_¿Por qué me cuentas eso?_ —preguntó, con decisión.

El usuario de magia de creación de hielo se encogió de hombros con aburrimiento. —_No sé. Quien sabe. Era algo que me apetecía decir._

Vaya con el cabrón del cucurucho. El tragafuegos quiso esbozar una sonrisa de complicidad, sino fuese porque estaba demasiado ocupado invadiendo la boca de su _Luce_ con frenesí. El muy cabrón lo había soltado a propósito, sabiendo de antemano que el detalle se le quedaría rondando en la cabeza. Por mucho que le jodiera en el fondo, le debía una al capullo de hielo. Aunque nunca se lo diría, por supuesto.

Cuando sintió las manos de Lucy deslizarse por su espalda, hasta sumergirse en el agua para llegar a sus pantalones, cualquier otro pensamiento quedó relegado a última posición en su mente, y dirigió una de sus manos hasta uno de los turgentes pechos, para apretarlo enardecido. Se vio forzado a romper el beso con un chasquido, a causa de la falta de aire. Joder, maldito aire. ¿Quién necesitaba aire, teniendo fuego? El pensamiento era estúpido, pero en esos momentos era normal que su cerebro funcionase a tirones, a causa de la mujer que tenía entre los brazos.

Ella forcejeó con su pantalón, y no pudo evitar una sonrisilla salvaje. Sabía de sobra que no se había equivocado al enamorarse de Lucy. Ella era de naturaleza amable y sencilla, pero en el fondo sabía que su espíritu resguardaba un ardor y un fuego idénticos al suyo. Puede que fuese apacible, y tranquila, pero solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para que ardiera desbocada. Y él era la persona perfecta para ese cometido. Eran muy distintos, y siempre había sido consciente de ese hecho. Ella era tranquila, y él era puro nervio. Ella era pacífica, y él era instintivo. Ella era serena, y él era impulsivo. Eran puros polos opuestos. Justo por ese motivo, se complementaban tan bien. Él tenía todo lo que ella necesitaba, y ella tenía todo lo que necesitaba él. Por eso, cuando estaban juntos, provocaban un incendio a su alrededor. Y todo ardía con ellos.

Cuando ella consiguió aflojar el pantalón, se impulsó gracias a la poca gravedad del agua, y enganchó su cintura entre sus muslos, provocando que el foco de su excitación se chocara contra el de ella, y tuvo que sisear, desesperado. Joder, iba a hacerla gritar si seguía encendiéndolo de esa manera, estaba seguro. Cuando sintió la pared de la terma tras su espalda, su Luce esbozó una sonrisa complacida, originando que su propio cuerpo temblase desbocado en anticipación. Y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos hasta sus caderas para sujetarla, al sentir como Lucy se rozaba contra su cuerpo de manera tentadora.

Natsu se obligó a tragar en seco. —Joder —susurró desesperado.

Su vista recorría todas y cada una de sus curvas, contemplando como el agua recorría su piel y como las gotas se deslizaban por su cuello, haciéndolo morirse de envidia. Lucy llevó sus manos hasta el borde de la terma, apretándose más contra él, y gimió desesperado al sentir como ella comprimía su parte más intima contra la suya, sin llegar a unirse con él.

Sus manos intentaron guiar las caderas de ella, hundido por la excitación, y comenzando a sentirse desesperado por sentirla en su totalidad. —Luce —advirtió en un gemido estrangulado.

Quiso que su voz saliera más demandante, pero toda la sangre la sentía acumulada en el foco de su excitación, que seguía rozándose contra la parte interior de los muslos de ella. Y ella seguía contoneándose suavemente contra su cuerpo, provocando que rozara el delirio. La rubia se acercó con lentitud, y le enganchó el labio inferior entre los dientes con una mirada coqueta, y se lo soltó, provocando un suave pop.

—Shh… —susurró sobre su boca— nos van a oír. Y no querrás que nos oigan, ¿verdad? —musitó.

¡Joder, lo estaba volviendo loco! Puede que él fuese instintivo, e imprevisible, pero ahora mismo se sentía completamente dominado por ella. Si ella le pidiese que atravesase el infierno en esos momentos, se lanzaría de cabeza sin dudarlo. Sintiendo como la fuerza le abandonaba las piernas, se deslizó sobre la pared, hasta quedar sentado sobre una piedra que sobresalía, hundido hasta la cintura. Ella quedó sentada a horcajadas encima de él, y echó la espalda hacia atrás, quedando recostada sobre la superficie del agua.

La visión de ella, le golpeó completamente dejándolo sin aliento. Las ondas del agua fluyendo con suavidad alrededor de su cuerpo, y como los reflejos del agua danzaban sobre su piel. Lucy no era alguien común. Lucy era especial, y estaba seguro de ello. No sabía como, o porque, pero lo sabía. Con hambre, se inclinó sobre ella, y mordisqueó con devoción uno de sus pechos, provocando que ella comprimiese más los muslos contra su cintura, y soltara un gemido gutural.

Sabiendo que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más, acarició una de sus piernas, y se entretuvo jugueteando y rozando cada trozo expuesto. Demonios, ella se encontraba tan húmeda, que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por hundirse en ella. Enterró uno de sus dedos sin piedad, provocando que ella arqueara suavemente la espalda, complacida. Contempló como su boca se abría, y como de sus labios salían jadeos desesperados y ardientes. Y entonces, un deseo le arañó las entrañas sin piedad.

—Dímelo —demandó sin piedad.

Lucy, que seguía jadeando y gimiendo sin control, se tuvo que morder el labio, al punto de hacerlo sangrar, para evitar comenzar a gritar.

—Vamos, dímelo, _Luce_ —volvió a demandar, aumentando la fricción y estimulándola a más no poder.

La rubia cogió aire con desesperación, luciendo completamente aturdida. —Q-Qué… —volvió a gemir, sin poder evitarlo.

—Quiero que me lo digas —el sentimiento de posesión seguía desgarrándolo sin piedad, sin poder controlarlo.

Ella se incorporó de golpe, y su mirada chocó contra la suya. Por un momento, paró de estimularla sintiéndose perdido en sus ojos, que en aquellos momentos, lucían de un tono caramelo. Lucy lo contempló durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa suave, y aún jadeando por la intensidad del momento que estaban compartiendo. No sabía si ella había entendido lo que él estaba pidiéndole, pero de verdad que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba oírlo. Porque sería como música para sus oídos. Porque quería que Lucy fuese la única que lo conociese. Quería que lo conociese con todas sus virtudes y sus defectos. Porque ella era suya. Ella le pertenecía. Su espíritu le pertenecía, aun si ella no era aun consciente del todo.

Lucy siguió contemplándole, y en un parpadeo, sus mejillas adoptaron ese tono rosado precioso, que le aturdía. Y con decisión, ella acercó su boca hasta la suya. —Te quiero —susurró.

Y jadeó. Jadeó de la impresión. Tal vez del momento. Puede que de la intensidad. O de cómo dejaba de sentir los arañazos en sus entrañas, o quizás de cómo aquellas palabras lo sumían y hundían a un estado que jamás había sentido con anterioridad. De cómo se sentía enlazado a algo que no era capaz de explicar, ni mucho menos comprender del todo. Como sus músculos se relajaban, y se volvían a tensar en cuestión de instantes. Ella lo había entendido.

Y entonces, se desató en su totalidad. Con desesperación, aferró con fuerza sus caderas, y alzó su cuerpo para poder enterrarse en ella, justo como había deseado desde lo que le parecía una eternidad. Y tuvo que morderse la boca para no gemir descontrolado. Lucy, que había quedado sentada sobre sus piernas, se movía contra él de manera frenética, ayudada y guiada por los movimientos de él. Sin poder evitarlo, llevó la boca hasta uno de sus pechos, y pellizcó con los dientes el botón erguido de manera dolorosa, provocando que Lucy pronunciara su nombre en un gemido. Y condujo a Lucy a moverse con más apremio, ayudada por sus propios impulsos que lo guiaban a causar la mayor fricción entre ellos posibles.

Su interior era calido, y lo apretaba y comprimía de una manera que le inducía a un estado parecido al delirio. Nunca se cansaría de hacerle el amor, porque lo que compartía con ella, no se sentía capaz de explicarlo. Enardecida, Lucy volvió a echarse hacia atrás para que su espalda volviese a quedar recostada sobre la superficie del agua, por lo que Natsu echó sus manos a su cintura, para provocar que su cuerpo chocase una y otra vez contra el de ella.

Y no pudo evitar un siseo de placer, junto a un gruñido, al sentir como las paredes de ella lo comprimían más y más, al punto del delirio. Y justo cuando ella gimió su nombre de manera encendida y desbocada, una explosión de placer precedidos de los gloriosos espasmos, provocó que ella arqueara la espalda, al sentir como el orgasmo la golpeaba sin piedad, a la vez que él se dejaba venir con ella con un potente gruñido.

·

·

—¿Os habéis enterado?

Lucy reposó la taza con suavidad, alzando la mirada, para contemplar a una Levy que acababa de llegar con una bandeja repleta de pastelillos con los que compartir el desayuno. —¿Enterarnos de que? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

Levy esbozó una sonrisa completamente arrebolada, y suspiró de manera amorosa y dramática. —Parece ser que anoche alguien tuvo un _encuentro_ más que apasionado en una de las termas.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lucy se atragantó con el café, tosiendo escandalosamente. Con cuidado, Juvia dio unos golpecitos suaves contra su espalda, ayudándola a volver a respirar con normalidad.

—¿¡Qué!?

Erza entornó los ojos, y cruzó los brazos en un gesto de aprobación. —El amor es lo que tiene.

Juvia se llevó las manos al rostro, y un sonrojo le trepó por las mejillas. —A Juvia no le importaría que su Gray-sama viniera a acompañarla a darse un baño —aseguró con turbación.

Levy volvió a suspirar de manera soñadora. —Al parecer, el encargado tuvo miedo de interrumpir el momento. Parecían muy entregados por los gemidos que escuchaba. ¡Ay, no sé que haría yo, si encontrase a un hombre tan apasionado!

Las tres volvieron a suspirar dramáticamente, y Lucy se hundió completamente en el asiento, presintiendo como su rostro sufriría una combustión espontánea de un momento a otro. ¡Maldito Natsu, y malditos todos los Natsus que hubiese en el mundo!

Natsu había tirado suavemente de sus brazos para incorporarla, de manera que su cuerpo quedara recostado sobre el suyo, que desprendía un agradable calorcito. —_¿Te he hecho daño?_

Lucy incorporó la cabeza, para contemplar como él la miraba con algo parecido a la turbación, mezclado con la preocupación. Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa suave. —_Claro que no, tonto. Estoy muy bien._

"_Jo, mas que bien. Menudo orgasmo acabas de tener."_

Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó de manera furiosa ante sus propios pensamientos, provocando que Natsu soltara una risa fresca. —_¿En que estas pensando? _—preguntó, divertido.

—_En nada_ —respondió precipitadamente.

Natsu volvió a reír. —_Es que cuando te enciendes no hay quien te pare, Luce._

Lucy se sonrojó más, a pesar de que era casi imposible, al reconocer como Natsu había pronunciado las mismas palabras que en una ocasión anterior, y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—_¡Eh! ¿Quién anda ahí?_

Lucy se giró alarmada, y por primera vez, el pánico le aguijoneo cada hueso del cuerpo, apretándose más a Natsu inconscientemente, a causa del miedo. Dios mío, ¡Estaban acabados! Escuchó como unos pasos se dirigían hacia ellos, aumentando el sonido a medida que se acercaba, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cuando sintió como unos brazos la cogían y la sacaban del agua como si fuese una pluma.

En un parpadeo, Natsu se había colocado sus características bermudas, y había salido del agua, con ella en brazos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Natsu había dado un salto hasta una de las barandillas de uno de los balcones, oculto gracias a la penumbra nocturna. Había aguantado la respiración, cuando Natsu la había acuciado a guardar silencio, después de que se llevara un dedo a los labios, de manera encantadora.

Echó un vistazo hacia abajo, aun con los brazos echados alrededor del cuello del tragafuegos, y advirtió como un señor bajito y regordete se rascaba con curiosidad el cabello con una mano, y con la otra sujetaba una especie de chaleco y una bufanda blanca. Y su mente entró en pánico. ¡Esa era la bufanda que Igneel le había regalado a Natsu! Con temor, y aun sabiendo que seguía desnuda, quiso zafarse de los brazos de Natsu, con la intención de recuperar las prendas aun a costa de su propio pudor y de que la echasen a patadas. Y sintió como Natsu llevaba una mano a su boca, y con su intensa mirada le obligaba a guardar silencio. ¡Pero… era su bufanda!

Con asombró, contempló como el señor se encogía de hombros, y volvía a dejar las prendas donde estaba. Antes de retornar al interior del agradable hostal, volvió a echar un vistazo alrededor, y se volvió a encoger de hombros, perdiéndose finalmente en el interior. Y sintió como Natsu desocupaba de nuevo su boca, y la contemplaba con una sonrisa retorcida.

—_¿Pero que pretendías, mujer? _—cuestionó con jocosidad.

Lucy volvió a sentir como se sonrojaba irremediablemente, y bufó irritada. —_Tenía tu bufanda, ¿Qué querías que hiciera, dejar que se la llevara?_

—_Cariño, estás desnuda_ —hizo la observación, como si hablase del tiempo tan agradable que hacía—. _Agradezco el detalle, pero ya sabes lo que opino en relación a que cualquiera te vea desnuda._

La usuaria de magia celestial boqueó de la impresión, y no precisamente a causa de la observación en cuanto a su falta de ropa. Alzando las cejas de forma sugestiva, no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa. —_¿«Cariño»? _

Cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y como si fuese la peor de las blasfemias, Natsu se sonrojó suavemente, y frunció el ceño, irritado. —_Cállate. Yo puedo decirte como quiera _—afirmó con ferocidad.

Y en un parpadeo, volvió al suelo de un salto, dejándola con suavidad sobre la hierba húmeda y fresca. Con rapidez, echó mano al chaleco y a la bufanda (la cual se enrolló con rapidez sobre su cuello) y lanzó una toalla a Lucy, quien rápidamente se envolvió en ella.

—_¿Te vas?_

La rubia no había podido evitar el tono de tristeza que se había colado entre sus palabras. Una parte de sí misma, aun después de _todo_ lo que había pasado, no quería que él se fuera. Contempló como Natsu esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona.

—_Vas a exprimirme, mujer_ —aseguró divertido.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse, y no pudo evitar volver a golpearle suavemente en el hombro, provocando que una risa sincera se escapara de la boca del dragon slayer de fuego. Se acercó a ella, y recostó su frente contra la de ella, en un gesto suave.

—_Mañana regresáis, ¿no?_ —consultó.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

—_Entonces nos vemos mañana _—aseguró con una sonrisa abierta.

Y Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—_Además _—esbozó una sonrisa macabra—, _teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que proclamas a los cuatro vientos que me quieres, no podré alejarme demasiado, no vaya a ser que pierdas la cabeza._

La usuaria de magia celestial boqueo de la impresión, al aterrizar de golpe en lo que le había confesado en un arrebato del momento. Y sintió como la sangre le hervía, y como la vena de su frente se le hinchaba hasta límites inconcebibles.

—_¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!_

Lucy se llevó una mano al rostro, aún abochornada por el recuerdo, mientras que Juvia, Erza y Levy, se entretenían debatiendo en como serían los _amantes secretos_ (como los habían empezado a llamar). ¡Se acordaría de esta! ¡Oh, vaya si se acordaría! ¡Como que se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia!

·

·

Echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, y aguardó con paciencia. Estaba rodeada de temibles e imponentes enemigos por todos sus flancos, pero no desistiría. Esta era, posiblemente, una de las batallas más importantes en las que se había visto involucrada. Había sido inesperado, pero no se rendiría. Daría lo mejor de sí misma, como siempre, y aunque cayese, lo haría con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Había mucho en juego. Y la palabra «perder», no se encontraba en su vocabulario desde hacia mucho tiempo.

—Muy bien —proclamó una voz ronca, de la tensión—. Tú primero.

Lucy dirigió su vista a su derecha, sin dudar. Apretó entre sus manos el objeto que le otorgaría su victoria (o eso esperaba), y esperó con tensión el movimiento de uno de sus contrincantes. Sentía todos los músculos del cuello en tensión, y advirtió como uno de sus adversarios, fruncía el ceño de manera profunda.

—Yo digo que hay dos cuatros.

Se dejó escuchar un jadeo general en seco, y el silencio volvió a mostrarse. La rubia miró al frente, y esperó la decisión de su segundo adversario. La miraba profundamente, intentando taladrarla con la mirada, pero no se dejaría amilanar. No señor. Ella era Lucky Lucy Heartfilia.

—Te toca —pronunció la usuaria de magia celestial, con tono solemne.

Su segundo adversario frunció el ceño, y dudó por unos segundos. Tras un momento de deliberación, tomó aire profundamente. —Yo digo que hay tres cincos.

Otro jadeo general. Clavó la mirada a su izquierda, aguantando casi la respiración. La tensión del ambiente podría cortarse con un cuchillo en esos momentos.

Su tercer adversario no dudó. —Pues yo digo que hay cuatro cuatros.

Esta vez no se escuchó murmullo alguno. Todas las miradas se centraban en ella ahora, pero tampoco dudaría. Era todo o nada.

Su adversario situado a su izquierda, sonrió socarronamente, en una burla de hierro. —¿Qué ocurre, _conejita_, te ha comido la lengua _un dragón_?

Lucy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa macabra, provocando que Gajeel perdiera la suya de un plumazo. ¿Con que estas teníamos, eh? Iba listo el dragon slayer de hierro, si pensaba que caería en una provocación tan burda. Pero claro, era Gajeel de quien estábamos hablando. Y su sonrisa se hizo más aterradora, originándole que tragara en seco por unos segundos.

—Tal vez, lo que ocurre es que a ti te encantaría que te la comiese _un ratón_ —musitó con sutileza.

Un silbido se dejó escuchar por todo el salón del gremio.

—Jo, lo ha planchado —comentó alguien al aire.

Gajeel se levantó de golpe en su asiento, con un tenue rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. —¡A ver si aprendemos a cerrar el pico, joder! —graznó al aire.

El dragon slayer del rayo, situado al frente de Lucy, carraspeó, y su mirada se clavó en la silueta de la usuaria celestial. —Hablas tú, Lucy —apuntó con determinación.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa suave. —Yo digo que hay seis seises.

Gray, quien estaba sentado a su derecha, se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla, abatido, y resopló hastiado. —Joder, no hay quien pueda con esta tía. Me planto.

Laxus dudó por un momento, con la profundidad enmarcándole el rostro. —Subo. Hay siete cincos.

Gajeel dejó caer su cabeza en un golpe seco contra la mesa, derrotado. —Iros los dos al infierno —masculló contra la madera—. Me planto.

Lucy mantuvo un intenso contacto visual con el dragon slayer del rayo. Advirtió por el rabillo del ojo como Mira mantenía su vista clavada en Laxus, y como los _Raijinshuu_, colocados tras él como sus siempre fieles alabarderos, aguantaban la respiración. Pero como había dicho, era todo o nada.

—Muy bien, vamos a por todas —proclamó, sintiéndose encendida—. Ocho seises.

Laxus frunció la boca en un gesto tenso, y alzó una ceja de manera suspicaz, mientras que la evaluaba con intensidad.

—Demasiado arriesgado —musitó Bickslow.

—Hablamos de Laxus, no se rendirá —defendió Fried, con fervor.

—Si, pero sigue siendo una apuesta muy alta —masculló Evergreen.

—¡Callaos de una vez, joder, que está interesante! —se escuchó una voz al fondo.

Si hubiera sido en otro momento, Lucy hubiese soltado una carcajada sincera, pero no era el momento. Sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada, pero no daría marcha atrás.

Cuando había acudido al gremio aquella tarde, después de dejar su bolsa de viaje en casa, se había encontrado con algunos compañeros jugando a los dados. Happy le había invitado a jugar contra él, con Charle y con Wendy, una partida, pero se había negado amablemente.

No obstante, y en el momento en que Happy había pronunciado la palabra _recompensa_, las tornas habían girado muy rápidamente para Lucy. Y es que en una de las mesas, se jugaba con dinero real. Y ella siempre necesitaba dinero. Lo cierto era que siempre se le habían dado bien los juegos de azar, pero prefería ganar el dinero de otra manera. Después de que había visto como su padre se consumía por y para sus negocios, una parte de sí misma recelaba de cualquier juego, por muy de mesa que fuese, aunque resultase igual de inofensivo que el _monomagic_.

Le había pedido amablemente a Mira que le explicase las reglas, y en un parpadeo, se había apuntado a la mesa donde se jugaba con dinero real. El juego era sencillo. Cuatro jugadores, con cuatro dados cada uno. Consistía en dejar el cubilete boca abajo, manteniendo los dados ocultos, por lo que las apuestas se hacían en base a cuantos dados del mismo número quedaban boca arriba, utilizando el engaño como técnica. Al principio, Natsu había intentado aprender también, pero lo había dado por perdido en cuanto olvidaba cuantos dados había sumado. Cosa que, en cierto modo, no la sorprendía. Natsu era muy perspicaz en cuanto a los combates, pero era nulo en cuanto a juegos de lógica, puesto que su personalidad era más de lanzar todo por los aires, que de aguantarse. Y no pudo evitar una sonrisilla divertida, cuanto Natsu había optado por sentarse al revés en una silla, y reposar los brazos en el respaldo, únicamente para contemplar con diversión como desplumaba a todo compañero que se sentaba en _su_ autoproclamada mesa.

El reto había llegado, cuando Laxus se había posicionado en su mesa, decidido a llevarse _todo_. Así que Gajeel, junto a Gray, animados por la contienda, se habían apuntado a la partida. Y por la curiosidad y la tensión del momento, la partida había terminado siendo de dominio público para todo el gremio.

—Muy bien, Lucy. Veo tu apuesta.

La rubia obligó a su rostro a casi esculpirse en piedra. Una jugada muy lista, si señor, había que reconocérselo. Si veía su jugada, significada que si ella tenia razón, ganaba. Si por el contrario, Laxus estaba en lo cierto tras la última apuesta que había hecho, se lo llevaría él. Pero eso no pasaría.

—Bien —proclamó Laxus—. Levantad los cubiletes, rajados —acució con sorna a los otros dos jugadores.

Gray y Gajeel levantaron de mala gana sus cubiletes. Y las caras de los dados se dejaron ver. De entre sus ocho dados, se habían mostrado cuatro cincos, y tres seises.

"_Mierda."_

Eso no la dejaba en buena posición. En el momento en que hubiese tres cincos más, él ganaba. Y ella aún necesitaba cinco seises.

Laxus esbozó una sonrisa torcida, ante el resultado. —A veces hay que saber cuando retirarse, Lucy —comentó con sorna.

Con decisión, el dragon slayer levantó su cubilete. Y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, al contemplar como dos cincos más se mostraban. Con que ella solo tuviese uno, el ganaría. Comprimió el cubilete en su mano. Laxus había sacado dos cincos, y dos seises. Ella necesitaba que dos de sus dados, fueran seises. Suspiró con profundidad, y cerró los ojos.

Y levantó su cubilete.

·

·

—Joder, por un momento he pensado que el salón del gremio quedaría inundado en voltaje —musitó Wakaba, aún asustado.

Macao rió estrepitosamente. —¡Coño, yo también lo hubiera hecho! ¡Eran 7500 jewels por cabeza! ¡Madre mía! ¿Has visto su cara? —consultó divertido.

—La coneja ha tenido la suerte del principiante, a ver si os enteráis de una vez —masculló una voz de hierro.

—Reconoced que habéis subestimado a Lu-chan —apuntó Levy con suspicacia—. Además, el dinero siempre resulta un incentivo para Lucy —comentó alegre.

Erza asintió con solemnidad. —Ha demostrado ser una gran jugadora. Al final, ha querido repartir el premio.

Juvia suspiró. —Es una lástima que Gray-sama no aceptase el dinero. ¡Podría haber invitado a Juvia a cenar!

—¿¡Qué!? —apuntó Gray al aire.

Wendy rió con ánimos. —¡Ha sido asombroso! Aunque Laxus-san continúe dando un poco de respeto, creo que él también se ha divertido.

Romeo echó un vistazo de reojo. —Por favor, recuérdame que nunca juegue contra Lucy-nee –musitó con sutilidad a la dragon slayer del cielo.

Lily asintió también en acuerdo, tras haber escuchado el sutil comentario. —Cierto es que ha demostrado mucha destreza —comentó en acuerdo.

—Tendré que pedirle a Lucy clases particulares —Happy se cruzó de brazos, destilando seguridad en cada palabra.

Charle le contempló con asombro. —¿Porqué dices eso?

Happy se llevó las patitas al rostro, de manera soñadora. —¡Pues porque así, podría obtener algún dinerillo para comprar muchos pescados! ¡Y podríamos compartirlos! —aseguró con estrellitas en los ojos.

La exceed no pudo evitar sonrojarse sutilmente, pero para asombro, no hizo comentario despectivo alguno, y se limitó a resoplar con suavidad. —Pero mira que no tienes remedio, _gato_.

·

_(Soundtrack: Takanashi Yasuharu – Utsusemi)_

·

Natsu tamborileó los palillos, mientras observaba a Lucy de manera divertida. —Por un momento, he pensado que Laxus nos utilizaría a todos a modo de pararrayos.

Lucy alzó las cejas, sorprendida. —Pues yo creo que se lo ha tomado muy bien —comentó con soltura.

El tragafuegos espetó una carcajada. —Pero mira que eres inocente a veces. Ha debido de sentarle como un tiro —esbozó una sonrisa alegre—. Ha sido divertido. No tenía ni idea que se te daban tan bien los juegos de azar.

La sonrisa de la rubia disminuyó un poco, de manera suave. Natsu la contempló, un poco confundido por el cambio de humor. —Mi padre siempre estaba ocupado con sus negocios, ya lo sabes.

Natsu asintió, y guardó silencio. Conocía de antemano que hablar de Jude Heartfilia, era un tema un poco delicado para la usuaria de magia celestial.

La rubia se tomó unos segundos en silencio. —Cuando era pequeña, pensé que si podía manejarme bien con los números, podría pasar un poco más de tiempo con él, así que empecé a practicar —esbozó una sonrisa un poco triste—. En el momento en que le dije que quería ayudarlo, se limitó a decirme que yo no disponía ni de la edad ni de los conocimientos suficientes, y que por lo tanto, yo no le era de utilidad.

Natsu frunció el ceño a más no poder. Imaginar a una Lucy de cinco o seis años, practicando sin parar en hojas de papel llena de tachones, le provocó un tirón en la garganta.

—Pero —Natsu volvió a contemplarla, recién salido de sus pensamientos—, más tarde caí en la cuenta de que aunque yo le hubiese sido de utilidad, él nunca habría hecho nada al respecto. Desde que mi madre falleció, él se volcó en sus negocios. Lo consideró como la única salida al dolor. En parte, comprendo porque él casi no pasaba tiempo conmigo. Y solo hizo falta un espejo para darme cuenta de ello.

El tragafuegos siguió contemplándola. —Os parecéis —apuntó con decisión.

Lucy se limitó a asentir, y tomó un trago de su vaso de agua. —Si. Todo el mundo comentaba al respecto. Soy la viva imagen de ella. Como dos gotas de agua. Para mi padre, resultaba tremendamente complicado pasar tiempo con la persona que le recordaba a Layla constantemente. Le traía pesar al corazón. Así que dejé de intentarlo, y en cuanto tuve ocasión, me marché. Y creo que fue la mejor decisión para los dos.

Natsu suspiró con suavidad. —Tú le importabas —declaró con firmeza.

Ella sonrió de manera nostálgica. —Si. A su manera, pero estoy segura de que sí. Lo comprendí un poco tarde, y nos perdimos muchas cosas el uno del otro.

Natsu sonrió con tranquilidad, y llevó una mano hasta su cabeza. —Tú no perderías la cabeza por los negocios o por el dinero como él —Lucy abrió los ojos con fuerza, sorprendida de que Natsu hubiese localizado tan rápido el origen de su recelo—. Tú eres diferente. Siempre te esfuerzas por conseguir dinero para el alquiler, demostrando lo independiente que eres, así que no deberías pensar así.

La usuaria de magia celestial lo contempló boquiabierta durante unos segundos. ¿Por qué Natsu parecía tan despistado a veces, y otras parecía adivinar justo en lo que estaba pensando?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con curiosidad, al ver como ella casi ni pestañeaba por mirarle de manera atónita.

—No sé si a veces te haces el que no entiende, o es que realmente no entiendes —declaró sin aliento.

El tragafuegos volvió a reír de forma divertida, y se rascó la cabeza despreocupadamente, encogiéndose de hombros. —Quien sabe.

Ahora fue el turno de ella para reírse.

—Aquí tienen —comentó una recién llegada camarera, de forma alegre—. Que les aproveche.

Cuando había salido del gremio dispuesta a irse a casa, Natsu había aparecido tras ella. Habían tomado el camino que siempre hacían para regresar, pero un puestecito ambulante de comida había captado en seguida la atención del dragon slayer de fuego. En un parpadeo, Lucy se había visto arrastrada (aunque en el fondo nunca reconocería que se había dejado arrastrar completamente complacida) hasta el puesto, y había tomado asiento justo al lado del tragafuegos, que miraba a su alrededor completamente emocionado por probar la comida que servían. Así que allí se encontraban, tomando ramen, y disfrutando del ambiente relajado y veraniego en el que se veían sumergidos.

—Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte.

Natsu alzó una ceja con curiosidad, y continuó sorbiendo los fideos con placer, invitándola a continuar.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, con nerviosismo, provocando que el tragafuegos sintiera unas leves cosquillas en el suyo propio. —¿Nunca te has preguntado… —tragó en seco, presa de la inquietud— acerca de tu familia?

Natsu terminó de sorber los fideos que llevaba por la mitad, y la contempló con intensidad durante unos minutos. La rubia sintió como la tensión le aguijoneaba la garganta, y por unos instantes, temió haber sido indiscreta con la pregunta. Durante mucho tiempo se había preguntado al respecto, pero nunca había sentido la confianza suficiente como para preguntarle. Natsu jamás había hecho comentario alguno, y en parte, no se había sentido con el valor preciso.

Natsu dejó los palillos con tranquilidad, y esbozó una sonrisa sincera. —Alguna vez que otra. Más cuando era pequeño —admitió.

La usuaria de magia celestial lo contempló sin aliento. Por un momento, había pensado que Natsu cambiaria de tema rápidamente, o se saldría por la tangente, como siempre hacia cada vez que no le interesaba hablar acerca de algo.

—No puedes echar de menos algo que no has conocido —aseguró abiertamente—. Así que para mí, mi única familia siempre han sido Happy e Igneel, a parte de Fairy Tail. Se que Igneel me encontró, y se hizo cargo de mí, cuando yo aún era muy pequeño. Asumo que he tenido un padre y una madre, pero no se nada acerca de ellos. En cualquier caso, es algo que nunca me ha importunado.

Y se encogió de hombros, para continuar sorbiendo los fideos con una mueca de placer en el rostro, provocando que Lucy lo mirara estupefacta, y en parte, preocupada. Puede que ella hubiese tenido muchas carencias en su infancia, pero una parte de sí misma reconocía que Natsu también. Desde la desaparición de Igneel (aunque realmente siempre hubiese estado con él, como luego él le reconoció), Natsu había estado solo. No tenía a nadie que se preocupase de él por si pillaba un sencillo catarro, o nadie que le dijera que se abrigase cuando llegaban las épocas de frío. Era una tontería realmente, porque su temperatura corporal era absurdamente elevada a causa de su magia ígnea, pero aún así, había estado falto de esos sencillos detalles de una familia. Sus compañeros y amigos de su gremio eran su familia, sí, pero era a un nivel diferente. Y tuvo que tragar con fuerza, sintiendo como le picaban los ojos.

Natsu casi se atragantó con fuerza, al sentir como Lucy se había abalanzado sobre él para abrazarlo por el pecho, dejándolo tieso como una estatua a causa de la impresión.

—No volverás a estar solo. Nos tienes a Happy y a mí, y a todos los demás —murmuró con su rostro contra su piel, originándole un delicioso escalofrío.

El tragafuegos rió de nuevo, divertido. —Ya lo sé, tonta —espetó, vislumbrando como Lucy mantenía el rostro resguardado contra su pecho—. No hay quien os entienda. Pasáis de la normalidad al sentimentalismo con una velocidad pasmosa —aseguró perplejo.

Lucy se apartó de él de golpe, como espoleada por la fuerza de un caballo, sintiéndose turbada, y con sus instintos empañados un poco en vergüenza. Había sido un impulso que no había podido contener. Sabia que Natsu era una persona fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente. No dejaba que nada ni nadie le hundieran, quedándose con la parte buena y positiva de todo. Pero en el fondo, había sentido la necesidad de que también se sintiera querido. Amado. Igual que ella. Y no puedo evitar que su boca dibujara una sonrisa feliz.

El dragon slayer de fuego, contempló como las mejillas de su _Luce_ adoptaban ese tono sutil rosado precioso, y clavó la mirada en su cuenco de ramen (ya casi vacío), para evitar las ganas de lanzarse sobre ella. ¡Joder, ahora mismo no tenía hambre de fideos precisamente! Y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, y se obligó a pensar rápidamente en otra cosa, porque sus pensamientos estaban desembocando sin remedio en _otras cosas_. Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Te queda mucho? —preguntó con rapidez.

Lucy alzó la mirada de sus fideos, y sorbió con rapidez, para mirarlo con la curiosidad envolviendo su rostro. —No creo, ¿Por qué?

La rubia tragó en seco, al advertir como la mirada de Natsu empezaba a oscurecerse, e inconscientemente apretó los muslos, sintiendo como la tensión empezaba a acumularse en una parte muy particular de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío le retorció cada uno de los poros, cuando Natsu se acercó a ella.

—Porque te noto _cansada_ —sentenció con sutileza, y Lucy volvió a tragar en seco, a causa de la sonrisa socarrona que enmarcó la boca del tragafuegos—. Y deberíamos irnos a _dormir_.

Lucy casi espetó una risa histriónica. ¡A dormir y un cuerno! El concepto que Natsu en ese momento tenía de _dormir_ no era precisamente el que correspondía, y ella lo sabía muy bien ¡Y mas sonriendo y mirándola de _esa_ manera! Y no pudo evitar la temida «sonrisa tontorrona», que había descubierto que tenía desde que Natsu y ella estaban… bueno. Estaban juntos.

Era extraño. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que muy escondido en el fondo de sí misma, tuviera un lado impulsivo y sagaz en _esos_ aspectos. Como siempre, parecía que Natsu sacaba a relucir facetas de sí misma que desconocía que los tuviera. Porque él le había enseñado, sin necesidad de palabras, que también podía ser valiente a más no poder, y ladina cuando menos se lo esperase.

Echó un sutil vistazo alrededor, y acercó su rostro al de Natsu, comenzando a sentir el calorcito que su cuerpo empezaba a desprender de manera sutil. —¿Sabes qué? —musitó con coquetería— Siempre he pensado que tu color favorito es el rojo.

Natsu alzó las cejas, sorprendido y un poco perdido ante la declaración de ella. Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo, y luego sonrió con ferocidad. —La verdad es que sí. Aunque últimamente me gusta mucho también el color del _caramelo_.

Ahora fue el turno de Lucy para sorprenderse. —¿El caramelo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

El tragafuegos espetó una carcajada alegre. —Sip. Algún día te lo contaré —aseguró socarronamente.

Lucy ahogó un jadeo. —¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no vale! —se cruzó de brazos, molesta— Yo que tenía una sorpresa… —murmuró desinteresamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

El rostro confundido del dragon slayer, provocó que Lucy esbozase una sonrisa macabra. A veces no podía siquiera imaginar lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza a esta chica. Con sutilidad, Lucy volvió a acercarse al rostro del tragafuegos, y le contempló con intensidad.

—Había pensado que sería una buena ocasión para estrenar una camisa de dormir que tengo, pero supongo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión —chasqueó la boca, y se encogió de hombros—. Es una lástima. Es roja. Y muy _corta_.

La rubia soltó una risa fresca al aire, al contemplar como el rostro del dragon slayer había pasado de la pura curiosidad a la más ingenua estupefacción, en un parpadeo. Y se levantó del taburete con sutilidad, dispuesta a coger el camino a casa. Volvió a reír con fuerza al escuchar como el tragafuegos salía corriendo tras ella, sabiendo de antemano que estaría dispuesto a averiguar cuanto de corta sería la camisa.

Y sabía de sobra que lo averiguaría.

·

·

N/A: ¡Bravo por el (o la) que inventó las camisas cortas de dormir!

Lo sé, dos semanas otra vez. Mis semanas últimamente se están tornando un poco complicadas, pero aquí me tenéis. ¿Sabéis una cosa? Parte de este capítulo, junto a parte del anterior, componen lo que yo llamo «efecto estanque». Si alguno no tenéis idea de lo que estoy hablando (que sería lo más normal, porque es una chaladura mía), os diré que es… como la calma. Y vosotros diréis ¿Pero qué calma? Y yo, entonces, os diré: la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Bueno, el capítulo. Pues eso, como la superficie de un estanque, pero en el fondo, no lo es tanto. Yo y mis contradicciones. Perdonad, es un defecto de fábrica xD. Haría más hincapié en la última parte. ¿Por qué? Porque es de Natsu de quien hablamos. Y creedme que me moría de ganas por llegar a esa parte. Necesitaba que fuera un ambiente ameno, pero a la vez, muy privado. Como la conexión que tienen nuestro tragafuegos y nuestra Luce. Y porque aunque a simple vista no se vea, Natsu es un personaje con mucha más profundidad y complejidad de lo que imaginamos. Al menos, yo lo veo así. Así que, así lo hago. Y bien contenta que estoy por ello.

Poco más voy a explayarme llegados a este punto, así que ya me contareis vosotros qué tal. Como siempre, agradezco de corazón a todas las personas que han tomado unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un review:

A superpepe1098: estoy completamente convencida de que solo necesitaras un par de pistas más, y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, así que muchas gracias.

A Eagle Gold: ¿sabes? Debatí mucho conmigo misma sobre describir una pelea infantil entre Natsu y Loke, pero la verdad es que decidí enfocarme en otras cosas. La cuestión, no es que Lucy sea o no débil, o sea o no poderosa. El problema está, en que ella se ve a sí misma como débil. Ahí se encuentra la raíz de su problema. Y encima, está rodeada de personas muy bien preparadas y muy completas en la mayoría de los aspectos. Y ella, sabe que no lo está. Espero que hayas encontrado "cosas lindas" en las aguas termales, y que hayas disfrutado un montón, así que ya me dirás.

A velcarleo02: jaja, si, esto se está poniendo como el juego de "la patata caliente". No pasa nada porque tus reviews no sean largos, porque yo te agradezco muchísimo cada comentario que haces, por pequeño que sea.

A hermis'lu: espero que no hayáis notado demasiado mi ausencia, y que el capitulo lo haya compensado un poco. La maduración de cada personaje es muy compleja, porque a cada uno lo motiva una cosa diferente, y a la vez, se buscan las mismas cosas. Es cierta la amistad sin palabras que hay entre Gray y Lucy, por lo menos, yo también la veo así. Y entre Gray y Natsu. Es la típica amistad-enemistad, que siempre estará ahí, aunque solo sea para darte un buen dolor de cabeza. Ay Erza, es tan… Erza. Alguien tan serio y a la vez tan inocente, es un autentico espectáculo. Erza se ve a si misma como una guerrera, pero sus amigos y compañeros, saben que en el fondo también es muy tierna, lo que la hace extremadamente compleja y particular. Las relaciones tienen tantos enfoques… son muy ricas de expresión, pero se tienen que diferenciar muy bien, porque no siempre es el mismo tipo de amor, afecto, o cariño. Yo también espero que mi racha de escritora no termine con esta historia. Prometo que no la borrare cuando la termine, porque ha sido y es (por ahora) la primera historia larga que he escrito. En cuanto a mi… estoy en mi propio _efecto estanque_, pero yo también espero que todo vaya bien. Cuídate mucho, y un abrazo de oso panda.

A Neko Heartgneel: cielo santo, vamos a tener que meter a un cerrajero en nómina para el tema de tu cuenta xD. Por supuesto que si, yo soy de las que opinan (y lo he dejado demostrado) que Loke siente por Lucy un amor totalmente platónico y fraternal. Lo salvo de si mismo, y se ve a si mismo como su guardián y protector, y por lo tanto, siente a Lucy como de su total responsabilidad. No hay ardor, o deseo, en absoluto. Como lo has clavado, la calma que precede a la tormenta, si señor. Muy avispada, señorita. A mi también me hubiese afectado, te lo aseguro, eso de sentirme como la damisela en apuros, o sentir que no llego por mas que lo intento a la altura de los demás, tiene que ser muy jodido. ¡Gracias por tu opinión respecto a Levy! Estoy harta de verla como la pintan como si fuese una niña. Me resulta irritante, así que aquí está la mía. Te agradezco muchísimo que opines que vale la espera esperar por el siguiente capitulo, y muchas gracias por tus buenas vibraciones. Me han llegado, sin lugar a dudas.

A lottiesaysrelax: ¡Llegaste, si, llegaste! Jaja. Lo cierto es que si soy muy puntual respecto a las actualizaciones, pero últimamente estoy teniendo unas cuantas complicaciones. Es verdad, por una parte, está Natsu, que quiere protegerla a cualquier coste, y por otro lado esta Lucy, que se siente infravalorada a causa de esa sobreprotección (en parte, claro). Y no solo por eso, sino porque es un tema con su propio autoestima. Es como comentaba antes. El hecho de considerarte tu mismo como inferior, es algo tremendamente doloroso, y es normal que la agarres con cualquiera que se te cruce de por medio. Ella lo hizo con Natsu, porque fue quien le hizo confrontarse a ello inconscientemente, por lo que resulto justo como tú dijiste. Una epifanía. ¡Pues claro que no todo es color de rosas! Tienen una relación, y como todas, habrá baches, altibajos, peleas, y discusiones absurdas. No soporto que se pinte una relación como si nunca jamás pasase nada, cuando lo más normal son las discrepancias. Es verdad, la relación entre Natsu y Gray tiene un punto y aparte, jaja. Me gusta muchísimo retratarles en esas fases, porque no es la primera vez que Gray intenta echarle un cable, precisamente porque lo conoce muy bien, y sabe que en ocasiones se nos atolondra. Creo que está causando mucha expectación la reacción de cómo se lo tomaran los demás, así que espero que esté a la altura de lo que esperáis ^3^. En cualquier caso, espero que te haya gustado la "reconciliación", porque he intentando que sea muy visceral. Respecto al entrenamiento de Natsu, es obvio que a Lucy le ha dolido. No lo saca a relucir ahora porque creo que no se siente con el suficiente derecho como para reclamarle por ello, pero creo que si en algún momento y más adelante discuten, y ella se sienta bajo presión, va a soltarlo a borbotones como si fuese un veneno. Y la discusión va a ser _muy_ gorda. Natsu y Lucy tienen esa complejidad, y es que para ellos, todo es muy complicado, y a la vez muy contenido. Es como si se reprimiesen constantemente por no profundizar, por no ir más allá, y eso, al final, es como las gotas que colman el vaso. Te mando mil besos y abrazos, ¡así que ya me contarás qué te ha parecido!

A Eru Shiro-San: ¡Pitufina! Pues si, y luego ellos dicen que nosotras somos las complicadas. ¡Ja! Me río yo con eso. Aquí todos somos complicados, y a veces tampoco hay quien los entienda a ellos. Si es que a todas nos trae locas la sobreprotección de Natsu, pero para Lucy, ha resultado ser un detonador literalmente. Ella sabe que física y mágicamente no era rival contra Minerva, pero eso solo hizo empeorar la situación, y más aún como terminó. ¡Y encima toman venganza en tu nombre! Es como el bloque sobre el bloque. Llega un momento en que te aplasta. Yo no creo que se diviertan (en parte), mas bien, las peleas es algo que utilizan para volver a interactuar entre ellos como acostumbran, jeje. Eso es, en parte, Lucy se siente un poco opacada, pero es algo con lo que está peleando, te lo aseguro. Ella esta empezando a acariciar la idea de que su sitio no es estar detrás o delante, sino al lado de Natsu. Sea como sea, contra quien sea, y donde sea. Por cierto, ¡enhorabuena por esa notaza de ingles, así que no te preocupes por si tardas más o menos, porque es evidente que ha merecido la pena! Lo cierto es que empecé la publicación de la historia en enero. Este martes ha sido mi cumpleaños, y me ha hecho particularmente feliz actualizar esta semana, y compartir mi felicidad de actualizar con vosotros, que sois quienes más lo merecéis. La verdad es que espero estar adaptando bien la personalidad de cada uno. Eso de sacarles fuera de sus contextos, no me gusta en absoluto. No soportaría ver a un Natsu meloso, una Lucy vengativa, o un Gray tirado por Juvia. ¡Muchísimos abrazos pitufina, y muchísimos ánimos!

A Chinita-sama: ¡Hola! ¡Cuanto me alegro de que estuvieses buscando una historia que te gustara y enganchara, y encontrases la mía! Muchas gracias por tu valoración y tus ánimos, y sobre todo, por haber superado tus expectativas, así que espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, ¡y sigas animándote a comentar para seguir conociendo tu opinión!

A Hikari294: ¡Cuantísimo me alegro de que mi historia te encante y resulte entretenida! Por cierto, me encantaría saber que recomendación te hizo llegar a mi historia, no por nada en particular, sino por agradecer el detalle ^3^. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también.

A MITWI: se calentó el ambiente, si, jaja. Sobretodo, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

Y finalmente a Kaoruko Hina: ¡Madre mía! Te puedo asegurar, que mi "body" no estaba preparado en absoluto para el pedazo de review que me dejaste. ¡Muchisisisisimas gracias! Lo cierto es que E.N.D no va a aparecer de la forma que os imagináis. Por otro lado, y en cuanto a mi historia, llevaba un tiempo germinando las ideas en mi cabeza. Cada día se me ocurría una escena o una interacción diferente. Estaba cansada de las historias infantiles, y sin profundidad. Quería una historia con personajes humanizados. Quería que sintieran alegría, miedo, o dolor y soledad. Quería cosas reales, así que sí, opino lo mismo que tú en cuanto a eso, jeje. Sé que puede que te haya resultado extraño el hecho de que Natsu no se lanzara por Lucy desde la primera de cambio, pero piénsalo bien. Natsu se mueve por impulsos, es cierto, pero no podía permitirse hacerse eso con Lucy. Considera a Lucy de las cosas más importantes que tiene, y el hecho de poder perderla por ello, es algo que no quería ni plantearse. Por eso mantiene ese conflicto consigo mismo desde el principio, porque sabe que la quiere y la desea, pero le da miedo involucrarlos en algo así, por eso le resultaba tan contradictorio. Ay, Yukino. Es algo que después de tantos capítulos aun inspira pena y lástima. Coloqué a Rogue en una situación muy delicada, pero como ya dije, quería una historia verosímil y que se sintiera plausible. Opino igual que tú respecto a Lucy. Puede que no sea fuerte físicamente hablando, pero su potencial mágico no sufre de limitaciones. Ojo, respecto a Ofiuco, reconozco que sale en una parte de relleno del anime. Es una joven de pelo verde. No obstante, lo del traje de motorista, su personalidad, sus formas, y su historia, esta siendo todo totalmente producto de mi imaginación, te lo aseguro. Es verdad, jaja, vivan los ambientes hogareños ;). Respecto a Levy/Gajeel y Gray/Juvia o incluso Mira/Laxus o Erza/Jellal, me encanta utilizarlos y manejarme con ellos. ¡Son tan idóneos! En cuanto a Happy. Ay mi Happy. Será un exceed y todo lo que quieran, pero no es un gato sin cerebro. Sabe decir más cosas que un simple «Aye, sir», y sobre todo con Natsu ¡Tiene su complejidad y su personalidad, por dios! Sobre las reacciones en el gremio, advierto de que ya queda poco, así que espero que esté a la altura del momento tan esperado, jeje. Yo si que te doy las gracias por tu comentario, me has dejado boquiabierta, de verdad. Espero leerte muy pronto, y a ver que tal te ha parecido este capitulo. ¡Un besazo, querida!

Gracias también a todas las personas que me siguen agregando a su lista de favoritos y alertas, y os animo a que también comentéis. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	16. Whisper

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**16.- Susurro.**

·

·

—Enana —susurró una voz de acero—. Vamos, enana, despierta.

La usuaria de magia de escritura se removió en sueños, y buscó una postura más cómoda, mullendo la cabeza. Entreabrió un ojo, con pesadez, al sentir que su almohada no era tan blandita como acostumbraba ser.

—Enana, vamos, no puedes seguir así —acució la misma voz, con irritación.

Levy abrió los ojos de golpe, y se incorporó rápidamente. Echo un vistazo alrededor, aún desorientada, y cayendo en la cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca del gremio. Dio un suspiro profundo y se llevó una mano al rostro, aturdida.

—Levy —la jovencita de pelo azul levantó la mirada, con asombro, para contemplar la silueta del dragon slayer de hierro de cuclillas frente a ella, mirándola con enturbiada preocupación—. No puedes continuar así, estás agotada —declaró con fuerza—. Necesitas descansar. Llevas días enteros buscando algo que ni siquiera sabes si vas a poder encontrar.

Levy tomó aire con profundidad, y cerró el libro que estaba utilizando a modo de almohada, irritada. —Necesito seguir —declaró con decisión.

Gajeel frunció la boca en una línea tensa. —No. Ahora necesitas descansar. Necesitas un respiro, Levy, y aunque tenga que sacarte arrastras de aquí, lo tendrás —aseguró en un tono implacable, que no dejaba dudas.

Levy suspiró de nuevo, dejando caer los hombros agotada y en parte, derrotada. —Necesito encontrar algo que pueda ayudarnos. Me sentiría como si estuviese dejando a Lu-chan en la estacada. Ella no lo haría. Ella no se rendiría —afirmó con seguridad.

Ahora fue el turno de Gajeel para suspirar. —Lo sé. Pero también sé muy bien que la _coneja_ pondría el grito en el cielo, si supiera que te estás extralimitando. Omitiendo el hecho de que estaría de acuerdo conmigo en sacarte a rastras de aquí, por supuesto.

Levy soltó una risa pequeña y suave, y no pudo evitar un bostezo. Miró alrededor con suspicacia, asegurándose de que nadie rondaba por los alrededores de la biblioteca, y entornó los ojos con la ternura asomándose por ellos. —¿Has venido a buscarme, porque estabas preocupado? —musitó con dulzura.

Las mejillas del dragon slayer de hierro se sonrojaron tenuemente, y dirigió su mirada a otro lado, para chascar la boca con fuerza. —Si ya lo sabes, ¿Para qué preguntas? —comentó con irritación.

La usuaria de magia de escritura volvió a reírse suavemente, y acercó su frente hasta la de Gajeel, cerrando los ojos complacida. —Gracias —susurró.

El sonrojo de Gajeel se tornó más notorio, pero no se movió. Cerró los ojos también, y dirigió una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de la usuaria de magia de escritura. —Vamos a hacer una cosa —inquirió con determinación—. Vamos a ir a desayunar, y después vas a irte a casa a descansar un rato. Cuando estés lista, Lily y yo te acompañaremos a la Biblioteca Mágica —aseguró con decisión.

Levy abrió los ojos de sopetón, y se incorporó otra vez de golpe. —¿La Biblioteca Mágica? ¿Estas seguro? —cuestionó con asombro.

Gajeel volvió a chascar la boca, irritado. —Llevas tardes enteras aquí metida, y no has encontrado nada. Es momento de buscar en otro sitio, y no se me ocurre lugar mejor que ese.

La jovencita de pelo azul lo contempló asombrada durante unos segundos. —Jo, puede que yo sea de las personas más inteligentes que has conocido, pero en suspicacia no te gana nadie —comentó con soltura.

El dragon slayer de hierro se sonrojó profundamente, y con irritación, echó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Levy, y la levantó como si fuese una pluma, para echársela al hombro justo como si fuese un saco de patatas.

—¿¡Pero que demonios haces!? —espetó Levy— ¡Gajeel, bájame! —demandó avergonzada, sintiendo como el dragon slayer comenzaba a subir las escaleras tan campante.

—Nos vamos a desayunar —demandó con fuerza.

—¡Jolines! Está bien, iremos, pero por favor, ¡bájame!

—Ara, ara… —Levy observó desde su mundo al revés, como la delicada tela de un vestido aparecía al lado de ellos, cubriendo los bonitos zapatos que seguramente Mira debía de calzar—, gracias por encargarte de Levy, Gajeel. Nos tenía preocupados —aseguró con dulzura.

Levy sintió como sus mejillas ardían lentamente en combustión, a causa de la turbación y los silbidos que oía por todo el salón. Santo cielo, ¡Jamás se recuperaría de tal bochorno! —Gajeel, por Mavis, bájame ya —rogó con vergüenza.

Gajeel le levantó el pulgar a Mira, haciendo caso omiso a su _saco de patatas_. —Descuida, me la llevo a desayunar —aseguró implacable.

Mira junto las manos, dejando escuchar una palmadita suave. —Oh, pues divertíos chicos —continuó con complicidad.

—¡Pero que sigo aquí! —graznó Levy, aun colgando boca abajo, y sintiendo como su cuerpo reposaba en el hombro del dragon slayer de hierro.

—¡Lily! —gritó Gajeel al aire en medio del salón— ¡Nos vamos!

Levy, aún colgando sobre el hombro de su «secuestrador», advirtió como un gatito negro se colocaba raudo al lado del dragon slayer. —Buenos días, Levy, ¿Qué tal estas? —preguntó con sinceridad.

—He estado mejor —musitó derrotada contra la espalda de su raptor.

—Lily, nos vamos con la enana a la Biblioteca Mágica.

Lily se limitó a cabecear en afirmación, con decisión. —De acuerdo.

Gajeel se dio la vuelta, provocando que la usuaria de magia de escritura se balanceara aún cabeza abajo, soltando un gritito de terror. —¡Nos vamos, chavales! —vociferó al aire en el salón.

—¡Divertíos! —comentó alguien al aire.

—¡No destruyáis demasiado! —suplicó otra.

—Demos gracias a que Levy va con él —musitó una tercera.

Gajeel esbozó una sonrisa salvaje, y volvió a girarse en dirección a la puerta, con un Pantherlily siguiéndole de manera rauda, para perderse en el exterior tras cruzar la puerta del salón del gremio.

·

·

Lucy suspiró, mientras removía de manera distraída la pajita de su zumo de melocotón. Sin darse cuenta, volvió a pasar la mano entre sus cabellos, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo, el cual reposaba con languidez sobre la barra de Mira. Se encontraba inquieta. Desde hacía días que no podía conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad. Estaba tomando por costumbre (una realmente mala) el despertar a mitad de la noche con el corazón galopando, y empapada en sudor. Era incapaz de recordar plenamente lo que soñaba, pero siempre le quedaba esa tensión pulsante y desquiciante en la boca de su estómago.

Era extraño. En esas ocasiones, cuando despertaba con la inquietud y el desasosiego apretándole la garganta, era cuando se topaba con la imagen de Natsu durmiendo al lado suyo, en su cama. Por mucho que él hubiera desaparecido la noche anterior para irse a la suya, siempre terminaba apareciendo. No lo entendía muy bien, porque él y Happy podrían meterse en su cama directamente. No obstante, y por algún extraño motivo, parecía que Natsu, al menos por ahora, se encontraba más cómodo metiéndose a hurtadillas en su cama, sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Porque ella tampoco se las pedía nunca, claro.

En esos días, el verano se encontraba en su punto más caluroso. Si bien era cierto que había noches en las cuales se despertaba agobiada por el calor que inevitablemente desprendía su dragon slayer de fuego, sabia que sería incapaz de despertarlo, por mucho calor que tuviese. Había tomado la costumbre de dormir con pijamas cortos y fresquitos. Prefería pasar calor, a dormir sin él. Porque en el fondo, cuando despertaba de sus pesadillas, y se encontraba con la silueta de Natsu a su lado, aferrándola de la cintura con un brazo, mientras dormía de manera despreocupada, se sentía protegida.

Cuando despertaba, y veía las siluetas de Natsu y Happy durmiendo (y en ocasiones roncando y murmurando de manera suave), se sentía feliz. No hacían nada especial, salvo pasar la noche con ella, pero era suficiente. En cierto modo, ella siempre había estado sola. Había tenido familia, si, pero no el tipo de familia común. Su familia se había roto, desde el momento en que lamentablemente su madre los había dejado. Ahora, lo sentía distinto. Se sentía como parte de algo, aunque nunca hubiese hecho nada al respecto. En como Happy seguía haciendo sus hilarantes comentarios en voz alta, o en como Natsu parecía que le había tomado algún gusto en particular por jorobarla más de lo habitual, pero era especial. Siempre había considerado a Fairy Tail como su familia, pero, en el fondo, sabía que Natsu y Happy, eran su auténtico hogar. Uno de verdad.

—Vaya —Lucy alzó la cabeza, saliendo de golpe de sus pensamientos—, por fin una sonrisa. Estos días te he notado especialmente distraída, y me preocupaba que te hubiese ocurrido algo.

Lucy sonrió con debilidad, y recostó su cabeza sobre su mano, mientras contemplaba como una siempre natural Mirajane, limpiaba un vaso con un trapo con total tranquilidad. —No había reparado en ello.

Y era verdad. Una verdad, en parte. No quería reconocerse a si misma, que tal vez sus sueños (o la falta de ellos), estaban afectándola más de lo normal.

—La verdad, es que esto ha estado muy tranquilo desde que Levy y Gajeel se fueron hace un par de días a la Biblioteca —opinó con voz clara—. Espero que no estén discutiendo demasiado —comentó con jocosidad.

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa, y negó con la cabeza. —Ni idea. Uno nunca sabe por donde saldrán estos dos. Una mañana están la mar de tranquilos, y por la tarde están que muerden. Tal vez, debería haberles acompañado yo también.

No había podido evitar el tono culpable que se había filtrado por su garganta. Cuando aquella tarde, hacía unos días, había aparecido en el gremio, se había encontrado con la noticia de que la usuaria de magia de escritura y el dragon slayer de hierro, se habían ido a la Biblioteca Mágica en busca de toda la información que pudiesen encontrar. Cuando había consultado al respecto, Erza le había asegurado, con tono taimado, que cada uno debía de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. En cierto modo, entendía y agradecía la intención de la pelirroja, intentando evitar que se preocupase en exceso, pero era como pedirle peras a un olmo.

Mira sonrió con tranquilidad. —No debes preocuparte. Si Levy hubiese necesitado que fueras con ella, te lo habría comentado sin lugar a dudas —aseguró con suavidad—. Además, Gajeel está con ella, y te aseguro que ese cabezota no dejaría que la ocurriese nada.

La usuaria de magia celestial esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo como parte de su desasosiego desocupaba parte de su estomago. Lamentablemente, la otra parte continuaba pulsando y retorciéndose por cada recoveco.

—Lucy —la aludida volvió a alzar la cabeza— ¿Estas segura de que no ocurre nada? ¿Segura que todo va bien?

Lucy contempló durante unos segundos el rostro turbado de la joven de melena blanca, y a continuación, negó suavemente con la cabeza. —Tranquila, no es nada.

Mira suspiró, a la vez que la mantenía la mirada. Después de contemplarla durante unos instantes, dejó caer levemente los hombros, y retomó su quehacer. —Está bien. Pero quiero que tengas presente, que todos estamos aquí para lo que quieras, por poco que sea, Lucy.

Lucy se mordió el labio, en un gesto nervioso muy común en ella, y titubeó por unos segundos. —Mira —llamó.

La aludida detuvo momentáneamente su tarea, y esperó con tranquilidad. Durante unos instantes, pensó que retomaría la limpieza, pero por algún motivo, no lo hizo.

—Si… —titubeó—. Si tuvieses que tomar una decisión —musitó—. Si te encontrases con que no tuvieses más alternativa. Si crees que es la única forma en la que pudieses proteger lo que fuera ¿Lo harías?

La usuaria de magia oscura, gracias a su Take Over, tomó aire con profundidad, debatiendo consigo misma la pregunta de la rubia. Durante unos segundos, cerró los ojos con suavidad. —Supongo que si me encontrase en esa tesitura, si, haría cualquier cosa. Sabes qué ocurrió con Lissana —murmuró con turbación—. Y no pasaba ni un solo día en el que no me sintiese culpable. Sé que ella opina que ni Elfman ni yo tuvimos la culpa de nada, pero las cosas no resultan tan sencillas. No obstante —continuó con determinación, al advertir como Lucy abría la boca para hablar—, siempre tenemos esa elección. Está en nosotros mismos el tomar la decisión de qué hacer. Solo podemos esperar que la decisión que escojamos, sea la más correcta de todas. Y eso, puede suponer que no sea la más correcta para los demás. Puede que tengamos nuestros motivos, si, pero eso no significa que se decanten por la misma elección.

Mira frunció la boca en un gesto tenso, y dejó el trapo sobre la barra, para reposar con delicadeza una de sus manos sobre la de Lucy. —Espero que nunca tengas que verte en una situación así. En cualquier caso, y si te vieses inmersa en una circunstancia de tal magnitud, quiero que sepas que te ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese.

Lucy contempló a Mirajane con los ojos contenidos en emoción. No sabía qué esperar con la cuestión que le había planteado a Mira, pero las palabras habían salido a borbotones de su boca, sin poder refrenarlas. Desconocía qué la había motivado a plantearle a Mira algo así, y en seguida cayó en la cuenta, de que su inquietud se tornó más profunda.

—Gracias, Mira.

Mira sonrió con dulzura. —No hay de qué, Lucy.

·

·

Natsu silbó con fuerza, divertido, mientras que él y Lucy se refugiaban bajo un balcón exterior que daba a una de las calles. Había estado pescando con Happy, hasta que unas nubes negras características de una tormenta veraniega, se habían recostado de manera perezosa por todo el cielo. Cuando habían comenzado a dejarse ver las luces inconfundibles de los truenos, habían recogido las cosas a toda velocidad, y habían corrido hasta el gremio, rogando por no llegar demasiado empapados, a causa de la lluvia que habían comenzado a descargar las nubes.

Cuando habían llegado, se habían encontrado con una Lucy recostada de manera decaída sobre el mostrador, e inmersa con Mira en un ambiente de extraña tensión. Cuando se había dejado caer en el taburete de al lado, ella había guardado su inquietud y su decaimiento, y había relucido una sonrisa muchísimo más alegre. Cosa que a él también le había alegrado, por supuesto.

—_¡Pero si estáis empapados! _—apuntó incrédula a la vez que contemplaba a ambos, en tono divertido.

Natsu agitó la cabeza, igual que si fuese un perro, mojando todo lo que se encontraba alrededor. —_Tormenta _—declaró con soltura, como si no necesitase aclarar nada más.

—_¡Uoh~! _—Happy se llevó las patitas al rostro, y salió disparado hacia una de las mesas— _¡Charle! ¡Charle!, ¿Has visto las…?_

Y desapareció.

Mira soltó una carcajada limpia, y pasó una toalla seca a Natsu, quien empezó a secarse el rostro de cualquier manera. —_Vaya, creo que Happy ha mejorado muchísimo sus habilidades _—comentó con soltura, tras contemplar como una Charle escuchaba con mucha atención al gatito azulado.

Esta vez fue el turno de Lucy de reír con sinceridad. —_Creo que la actuación de Happy en el baile de máscaras, ha resultado muchísimo más efectiva que cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho hasta el momento._

Natsu bufó hastiado y rodó los ojos. —_Happy sigue siendo Happy, por muchos disfraces que se ponga _—declaró con fuerza—. _Si a Charle le gusta con disfraz, también le gusta sin él. Así que en el fondo, sigue gustándole el mismo Happy._

Lucy alzó las cejas, sin poder evitar contemplarle con el asombro bailándole por el rostro. Por muy raro que pareciese, y por muy extraño que sonase el razonamiento de Natsu… tenía razón. Y eso era precisamente lo que más le sorprendía.

Natsu pegó un respingo, cuando Mira apoyó las manos en el mostrador, y se inclinó sobre el tragafuegos en un gesto decidido, para clavarle la mirada con intensidad.

—_Una observación muy…_ —la joven de melena blanca titubeó, buscando la descripción adecuada— _curiosa. Me resulta inquietante que precisamente tú, atolondrado a más no poder con ese tipo de aspectos, sea quien lo haga._

Natsu tragó en seco, y sin poder evitarlo, reclinó ligeramente la espalda hacia atrás, intimidado por las palabras de la adorable camarera. Sin poder evitarlo, Lucy aguantó la respiración, a causa del aprieto.

Con destreza, Mira desvió su mirada azulada hacia la rubia, quien no pudo evitar un escalofrío ante la advertencia que desprendía aquel simple gesto. Y sintió como toda sangre le abandonaba las mejillas, para desplomarse cuerpo abajo.

—_Muy bien…_ —Natsu y Lucy dieron un respingo, ante la aterradora advertencia que se filtraba por su suave entonación—. _Sino será por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas. Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas_ —debatió al aire consigo misma.

Lucy cayó en la cuenta de que seguía aguantado la respiración, y como toda la sangre empezaba a agolparse en sus mejillas, sin poder remediarlo. Mira clavó la mirada con ferocidad hacia donde se encontraba el exceed azulado, y tomó aire con firmeza.

—_¡HAPPY!_

El gatito había alzado la cabecita, alarmado ante el tono de Mira, y había acudido presto hasta la barra. —_¿Qué ocurre? _—consultó alarmado, mientras revoloteaba.

Mira había esbozado una de sus escalofriantes sonrisas. —_Happy, querido_ —la melosidad que empleó, provocó que al pobre exceed empezara a recorrerle por completo un sudor frio— _¿Ha ocurrido algo recientemente? Algo, no sé_ —hizo un gesto con la mano, como apartando un bicho imaginario— _como que estos dos _—abarcó en un gesto a la usuaria de magia celestial y al dragon slayer de fuego— _¿Estén pasando más tiempo juntos de lo habitual? _

Sin poder remediarlo, Happy dirigió una mirada veloz al tragafuegos. Y sintió como copiosas gotas de sudor le resbalaban por el cuellecito. —_Etto…_ —dudó.

Mira se reclinó más sobre el mostrador, a la vez que un aura demoníaca comenzaba a desprenderse de su perfil. —_Happy, querido_ —repitió—, _tu no me mentirías, ¿verdad que __**no**__?_

Happy se quedó de piedra, mientras que los bigotes comenzaban a temblarle de manera desesperada. Y en un parpadeó, clavó la mirada cubierta en pánico en la silueta del tragafuegos.

—_¡CORRED!_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Natsu había enganchado a Lucy, y habían corrido como si el mismísimo demonio les estuviese persiguiendo. Y la observación no había podido ser más exacta, porque ni siquiera los relámpagos ni la lluvia torrencial los había hecho parar, hasta que no habían podido más.

·

·

—Jolines —masculló Lucy con fuerza, tras probar varias veces con el mismo interruptor.

Natsu rió con suavidad, a la vez que sentía como bajo sus pies comenzaba a formarse un charco de agua, a causa de la lluvia torrencial que les había caído encima.

Por algún motivo, en vez de quedarse refugiados bajo uno de los balcones exteriores de la calle, habían decidido continuar hasta el apartamento de la rubia, casi sin aliento a causa tanto de todo el nerviosismo, como de la carrera.

—Espera, iré a por un par de toallas ¡estamos empapados! —aseguró divertida.

Natsu se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, acariciando con la vista el perfil de la maga celestial. Con rapidez, se había desprendido de las playeras que calzaba, y había desaparecido descalza de su campo de visión. Tragó en seco, a causa de la inquietud. Había algo con Lucy y con el agua que últimamente le traía de cabeza. Y es que contemplar como la piel de Lucy relucía cuando estaba mojada, le provocaba un nudo en el estomago difícil de soportar. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de sentirse así? Imágenes de ella en la terma inundaron sus pensamientos. En aquel momento, algo mullidito chocó contra su rostro, provocando que su rostro se enturbiara en confusión.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? —consultó la rubia con jocosidad— Estaba hablándote y parecía que ni siquiera me escuchabas.

Natsu sintió como un sonrojo le trepaba suavemente por las mejillas, y metió de lleno el rostro entre la cosa mullidita (que había resultado ser una simple toalla). Con vergüenza, empezó a frotarse la cara, sintiéndose como el mayor pervertido de todos los tiempos. Una suave maldición escapó de boca de la rubia, provocando que alzara el rostro de entre la tela.

—¿Qué ocurre?

El estruendo de un trueno retumbó entre las paredes, alumbrando momentáneamente el apartamento. Con curiosidad, advirtió como los hombros de Lucy temblaban ligeramente. Y se acercó a ella, con la confusión rondándole en la mirada.

—¿Te asustan las tormentas? —consultó con suavidad.

La rubia frunció la boca en un gesto tenso, mientras seguía frotando con firmeza la toalla contra sus cabellos. —No —aseguró con decisión.

Un nuevo estruendo retumbó por el apartamento. Y esta vez, Lucy pegó un respingo, a la vez que apretaba con más fuerza la toalla contra su cabeza. Natsu suspiró suavemente, a la vez que negaba divertido con la cabeza. Pero mira que llegaba a ser cabezota cuando quería. Con decisión, alargó la mano hasta la toalla de ella, y se la arrebató de un tirón. Ella clavo la vista en él, con irritación.

—¿Qué haces? —masculló, indignada.

—No me gusta que me mientas —aseguró con aplomo.

Y era cierto. No había cosa que peor le sentara que Lucy le asegurara cosas que no eran ciertas. Podía llegar a dilucidar por qué lo hacia, pero pensaba que había quedado aclarado en las termas.

La rubia suspiró con paciencia. —No lo he hecho —musitó con suavidad, a la vez que desviaba la vista hacia la pared—. Simplemente, me ponen nerviosa. Y estar sin luz, no es algo que ayude demasiado ¿sabes?

Natsu suspiró en entendimiento, y echó un vistazo rápido alrededor. Con determinación, comenzó a revolver por los cajones de la salita, provocando que Lucy le contemplara con el rostro bailándole en estupefacción. Cuando parece que encontró lo que buscaba, Natsu dejó escapar un murmullo triunfal.

—Ven.

Antes de que siquiera pudiese pensarlo, su cuerpo había comenzado a avanzar hacia él de manera automática. Cosa que, en cierto modo, la molestaba _un poquito_. Parecía como si su cuerpo reaccionase ante el tragafuegos con una normalidad y una decisión desconocidas para ella.

—Oh —exclamó con suavidad.

Natsu había encontrado un estuche con velas. Sintiendo como recuperaba un poco de su humor, cogió unas cuantas y las colocó estratégicamente en varias esquinas del apartamento. Cuando estuvieron listas, Natsu prendió su propio dedo para encenderlas, provocando que el apartamento se contemplase aún en penumbras, pero un poco más iluminado y acogedor. No pudo evitar un suspiro de tranquilidad, y quiso darse un golpe por haber dejado que los nervios la acuciaran, en vez de que se le hubiese ocurrido la misma sencilla idea.

—¿Mejor?

Lucy giró el rostro, y contemplo con irritación como la jocosidad envolvía el rostro del tragafuegos, a la vez que su boca dibujaba una sonrisa ladina. Y le dieron ganas de arrearle un capón, para bajarle los humos de superioridad que desprendía en esos momentos como si fuese un gallito. Su humor volvió a decaer, rozando la irritación.

—Si, gracias —masculló—. Ahora entiendo mejor porque Gray te llama _cabeza de cerilla_.

La ceja de Natsu se alzó en suspicacia, a la vez que su boca dejaba la sonrisa ladina, y la sustituía por una tensa. En un parpadeo, Natsu la había enganchado de un brazo, y la había pegado contra su cuerpo, provocando que su estomago se agitara en un movimiento brusco.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo, porque no se te ha ocurrido a ti lo de las velas?

¡Joder con el tragafuegos! ¿¡Porque tenia esa maldita capacidad de adivinar lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza!? ¡Era indignante! ¡Y como le gustaría borrar esa sonrisilla de superioridad que se asomaba por su (bonita) boca!

Natsu rió divertido, al ver como ella refunfuñaba contra él cosas ininteligibles. ¡Pero mira que era orgullosa cuando la daba! Esbozó una sonrisa más tranquila. Como le gustaba irritarla. Reconocía que últimamente lo hacia mucho (muchísimo) más a menudo, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Ver como ella se alzaba tenaz y decidida contra él, era algo que en el fondo, y aunque nunca reconociera en voz alta, le encantaba. Le encantaba en muchos sentidos. En tantos que ella ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse. Era su pequeña debilidad. En realidad, muchas de sus debilidades que se estaba encontrando consigo mismo, envolvían a su usuaria (y ahora enfurruñada) de magia celestial. Con decisión, apretó su cuerpo con suavidad contra el suyo, provocando que la rubia dejase el enfurruñamiento a un lado, y lo mirase con inocencia turbada bajo sus bonitas pestañas. ¿Sería ella consciente de cuanto lo provocaba de manera inconsciente?

Un nuevo estruendo retumbó a través del apartamento, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, ella pareció no sentirlo. Seguía contemplándolo con esa mirada chocolate que empezaba a diluirse hacia un tono caramelo, provocando que su cuerpo empezara a tensarse de una manera que ahora conocía muy bien. ¿Dejaría alguna vez de sentir los tirones en el estómago, cada vez que ella lo miraba de esa manera? Lo aturdía. Cada vez que Lucy lo contemplaba directamente a los ojos, con la mirada enturbiada, le agitaba la sangre. Era como si hirviera a fuego lento, hasta que no lo soportaba más, y estallaba preso del ardor que le retorcía en las venas. Lo hacia sentirse atrapado en una prisión en la cual le encantaba perderse. Porque amaba, con todas las fibras de su ser, todo lo que Lucy era capaz de transmitirle mediante la mirada. Había ilusión, y tranquilidad; ardor, firmeza, decisión, y agitación, y deseo y… _amor_. Uno tan profundo que le sacudía y estremecía todos y cada uno de los sentidos. ¡Cielos!, era como una tormenta en sí misma. Y él deseoso de lanzarse de cabeza, para continuar desentrañando todo lo que ella resguardaba en sí misma.

Por primera vez, intentó someter la locura que siempre le dominaba en las entrañas, al ver que ella dirigía las manos hacia su chaleco, y le desprendía de él con suavidad hacia atrás. Hizo la misma operación con su bufanda, desenrollándola con tranquilidad de su cuello, para dejarla con mimo sobre una de las sillas, a diferencia del chaleco. Como la adoraba. Ella conocía de sobra lo importante que era para él esa prenda, e incluso encontrándose literalmente en cueros, había decidido recuperarla. Cosa que él había evitado, por supuesto. Recuperaría su bufanda, pero _no_ a costa de la desnudez de _Luce_.

Reposó las manos sobre las caderas de ella, y caminó hacia atrás, hasta que la parte trasera de sus rodillas chocó contra el borde del sofá. Sin dejar de mirarla, se dejó caer hacia atrás, para quedar sentado en el sofá. Con suavidad, tiró de ella para que cayera encima de él, quedando a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Reposó su frente contra su hombro. Puede que el fuese cálido por su propia magia ígnea, pero la piel de Lucy también era cálida. Lo relajaba. Inspiró con profundidad, provocando que el aroma de ella recorriera sus pulmones con profundidad. En estos momentos, olía a leche de almendras mezclada con tierra mojada. Con una sonrisa borracha, jugueteó con su nariz sobre su hombro, originando que ella se riera con suavidad a causa de las cosquillas.

Sintió como las manos de ella se introducían en su cabello, para alzarle el rostro. —Es extraño verte tan relajado, cuando normalmente eres un culo de mal asiento –musitó divertida.

Natsu rió divertido ante la ocurrencia, y esbozó una sonrisa aguda. —Pero es un culo muy bonito —aseguró.

Lucy soltó una carcajada al aire. —Presumido —murmuró contra su boca.

—Pero no lo has negado.

La rubia volvió a reír. —No tienes remedio —susurró, a la vez que acariciaba con mimo los mechones rosados.

—Personalmente, me gusta más el tuyo —aireó con soltura.

La usuaria de magia celestial sintió como se le coloreaban las mejillas. —¿El mío? —repitió al aire— Vaya, me alegra que te guste.

La boca de Natsu desdibujó la sonrisa, y la contempló durante unos segundos, manteniéndole la mirada con decisión. —Lucy, ¿Ha pasado algo?

Ella le contempló también durante unos instantes, con la confusión enturbiándole la línea de los ojos. —No, ¿Por qué dices eso?

El tragafuegos tensó la boca en un gesto duro. —Cuando Happy y yo hemos llegado, te he notado decaída mientras estabas charlando con Mira.

Lucy frunció la boca, y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba contra él sin poder evitarlo. Suspiró con profundidad, a la vez que se mordía suavemente el labio. —No es nada —afirmó—. Es solo que últimamente no logro conciliar bien el sueño.

—Lo sé.

Lucy abrió los ojos con fuerza, para contemplarle atónita. Un momento. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo que lo sabía? —¿Cómo que lo sabes? —consultó confundida.

—Te remueves en sueños —apuntó con seguridad.

La rubia boqueó de la impresión, sin embargo, no salió palabra alguna de su boca. —¿Te he despertado? —un sentimiento de culpa envolvió las palabras con sutileza.

Natsu negó lentamente con la cabeza. —Siento cuando no puedes dormir bien. No quería incomodarte más de lo debido, pero me molesta pensar que no quieras contármelo por algún motivo. Pensé que ya lo habíamos aclarado —masculló irritado, con los recuerdos de la terma fluyendo sin cesar por su cabeza en un tráfico sin control.

Lucy le clavó la mirada con decisión. —¡No es eso! —aseguró con firmeza— Es solo que —dudó—. No quería preocuparte, ¡Casi no recuerdo nada cuando me despierto!

—Me preocupas más sino me lo cuentas —masculló hastiado—. Entiendo que, bueno —se sonrojó levemente—, todo se siente un poco extraño y reciente para nosotros ahora, pero seguimos siendo _nosotros_. Sigues siendo _mi_ compañera, y eso no cambia nada.

Lucy reposó su frente contra la del tragafuegos con suavidad, y cerró los ojos. —Lo sé, tranquilo. Es solo que… —titubeó— no quiero otorgarle más importancia de la que tenga. Algunas veces me despierto con una sensación de familiaridad a mí alrededor. Y otras me despierto asustada. Nada más, créeme.

—Lo hago.

La rubia inspiró con profundidad, y resguardó el rostro contra el cuello del dragon slayer de fuego. Se sentía tan a gusto refugiada contra su cuerpo, que no recordaba haber experimentado una sensación parecida en su vida. Es como si su cuerpo estuviese hecho a medida para acoplarse con el de él. Y no se quejaba, por supuesto. Era incapaz de imaginarse amparada con otra persona que no fuese él.

Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa contra su piel, y con suavidad, empezó desparramar besos suaves contra su cuello, provocando que él se tensase contra ella.

—Lucy… —escuchó en tono de advertencia.

La sonrisa se expandió contra su piel. Sabía que estaba muy cerca de uno de los puntos flacos de Natsu, cosa que a él siempre lo ponía un poco nervioso. Sobre todo, porque luego era como si todo su ardor hubiese estado cociéndose a fuego lento, para desatarse de manera torrencial. No le extrañaba en absoluto, conociendo su naturaleza de antemano. Y haciéndose la sorda, se encaminó hasta el trocito de piel justo debajo de su oreja, para rozarlo con mimo con su nariz.

Natsu exhaló un suspiro en seco, y apretó las manos que reposaban sobre su cintura, al punto de clavarle los dedos de necesidad contenida. Con soltura, y sintiéndose osada, colocó los labios justo en el trozo de piel donde él se volvía loco, y succionó con ardor rozándole con los dientes.

—Joder, _Luce_…

En un parpadeo, Natsu la había empujado hacia atrás, y con decisión había tirado de ella un poco hacia abajo, para hundir su boca en la de ella. Ya está. Había aguantado todo lo que había podido, y en parte, le daba vergüenza reconocer lo poco que había durado. ¡Coño! ¿Qué pretendían que hiciera, si ella se ponía a darle besos tórridos por todo el cuello? ¡Y estando aún mojada! ¡No era de piedra, por un demonio! Con frenesí, empezó a mordisquearle el labio inferior, provocando que ella empezara a quitarse la camisa que llevaba con manos inquietas.

En un parpadeo, se deshizo de sus sandalias con sus propios pies, y una vez ella terminó de quitarse la camisa a tirones, la levantó y echo un brazo alrededor de sus muslos, echándosela al hombro en un gesto decidido. Esbozó una sonrisa macabra, al escuchar como su _Luce_ había soltado un gritito de terror por la sorpresa del gesto.

—¡Natsu! —exclamó contra su espalda.

Siguió andando como si nada, y echó mano a una de las velas. Conocía de sobra ese apartamento, y aunque hubiesen estado a oscuras, prefería que ella se sintiera un poco más tranquila aunque fuese con un resplandor tan débil como el de una vela. Aunque no la dejaría pensar en eso, por supuesto, ah no, tenía un plan mucho más entretenido que ese.

—¡Natsu, ¿Se puede saber qué haces?!

El tragafuegos hizo caso omiso a su _rehén_, y dejó la vela en uno de los estantes superiores del baño. Con decisión (y aun con su preciada carga al hombro), abrió el grifo de la ducha para que el agua corriera libremente. Oía la lluvia caer con fuerza en el exterior, pero quedó amortiguado por el sonido de la propia ducha. Y también pretendía que _otro_ tipo de sonidos, mucho más interesantes, lo amortiguaran también.

—¡Kya~!

Lucy aterrizó de manera poco sutil sobre sus pies, y miró alrededor, aturdida (y un poco desorientada por haber estado boca abajo). Cuando reconoció el baño ahogo un grito de sorpresa, y se encontró con la mirada oscurecida de Natsu recorriéndola desde la penumbra de los pies a la cabeza. En un segundo, toda sorpresa fue reemplazada por agitación.

Quiso soltar una exclamación otra vez, pero quedó ahogada a causa de la boca de Natsu, que se había vuelto a estrellar contra la suya sin ningún tipo de sutilidad.

"_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu."_

Era lo único que repetía su cerebro. Una y otra vez, sin parar. Era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese él. En sus ojos, en su boca, o en su piel. En la manera de tocarla, en la manera de cuidarla. En todo. Él lo era todo para ella. Representaba tantísimas cosas, que se sentía incapaz de enumerarlas. ¿Sería lo mismo para él? Pero ella no iba a quedarse atrás. No, no. Desde el día en que decidió que no se rendiría, había decidido consigo misma que le seguiría el ritmo. A cualquiera que fuese.

Cuando Natsu la había desabrochado y sacado de los vaqueros cortos (aun arrasándole la boca con ardientes besos), ella había aprovechado para sacarle de los suyos. Tarea sencilla, teniendo en cuenta lo flojos que los llevaba siempre. Había notado con suspicacia como mucha de la población femenina, que había acudido a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, le observaban el cuerpo con miradas hambrientas, cosa que la ponía de un humor de mil demonios. Había fulminado con la mirada a toda mujer que había pillado mirándole, sin poder refrenarse. Luego, se había sentido avergonzada, porque en esos momentos, Natsu no era nada suyo, y ella no tenía derecho como para quitarle de encima a todas esas hienas (con total desconocimiento de él, por supuesto).

"_Pero ahora sí."_

Oh si, ahora sí. Y como pillase a alguna recorriéndole el cuerpo con mirada hambrienta (que seguro que es la que ella mantenía ahora mismo), ¡La Guerra de los Dragones iba a resultar un juego de niños en comparación a lo que ella iba a formar!

—¡Kya~! ¡Natsu, que está fría! —graznó, tras encontrarse bajo el agua de la ducha, y aún en ropa interior.

Natsu la había agarrado y metido bajo la ducha en un sencillo movimiento, metiéndose él tras ella en un gesto decidido.

—Ya se calentará —aseguró adusto, mientras la arrinconaba contra los azulejos de la pared y su cuerpo.

Cuando alzó la mirada, contempló como de sus cabellos rosados caían gotas que salpicaban en sus mejillas, y como el agua relucía contra su piel tostada. Aunque estuviesen en penumbra, recorrió con avidez, y sin poder evitarlo, el cuerpo firme de su tragafuegos, cayendo en la cuenta de que él estaba desnudo, y ella aun seguía en ropa interior. Y empezó a híper ventilar, como siempre que la ocurría cuando tomaba conciencia de _todo_ lo que vendría a continuación. Advirtió como su boca se fruncía en un gesto hambriento, y como sus ojos la contemplaban con matices en verde oscuro. Como los músculos de sus brazos se agazapaban en tensión, y como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo, previniendo sus movimientos.

—Nat…

Y no pudo decir o pensar en nada más, advirtiendo en un destello como Natsu se inclinaba sobre ella, para hundirse en su boca con ardor y alzar su cuerpo con sus brazos, para acoplarse contra ella en un frenesí desbocado.

Él era fuego.

Y ella era como el viento, agitándoles y desatándoles sin control.

·

_(Soundtrack: Takanashi Yasuharu – TsuiokuMezameru Tamashii)_

·

Se incorporó de golpe, sintiendo como la ligera camiseta de dormir, junto el pantaloncito corto que componía su pijama, se pegaban a su piel a causa del sudor. Aun temblando, miró hacia su lado, y contempló como Natsu continuaba durmiendo plácidamente, con un brazo echado sobre su cintura con tranquilidad.

Su labio inferior tembló de la desesperación, y tuvo que mordérselo con fuerza para evitar que un sollozo se le escapara de la garganta. Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, para ocultarlo. Las lágrimas caían sin control, despiadadas, y sin poder evitarlas. Estaba intentando controlar el movimiento involuntario de sus hombros, que temblaban a causa de la agitación y la ansiedad que la recorrían por dentro.

Ahora, sí lo entendía.

Al final, había comprendido.

·

·

N/A: Y se desató la tormenta.

Aquí hay mucho. Mucho, mucho, pero que mucho. Tanto, que ni siquiera sé por donde comenzar. Lo sé, yo y mis finales. Creo que tengo predilección por ellos.

Bien. Respecto a Natsu y Lucy. Como habréis podido comprobar, ellos siguen avanzando a su ritmo. A veces las cosas no son tan sencillas como nos imaginamos, y es que tener una relación es de lo más complejo que hay. Me encantaría decir que son fáciles, pero no lo son. Al contrario de lo que se dice, las relaciones no se vuelven más fáciles con el tiempo, sino que se tornan más complejas, puesto que se profundiza cada vez más. Al menos, así pienso yo.

Bueno, respecto al final. Ay, el final. Se que a más de uno le estará funcionando la mente a mil por hora. Dudé en continuarlo, pero finalmente me decidí en dejarlo ahí, porque… bueno, necesitaba dejarlo ahí.

¡Al final, esto se me está alargando más de lo previsto! Sé que dije que no haría más de veinte capítulos, pero tengo planeado hasta el capitulo diecinueve… ¡Y aún quiero contar muchas cosas, no sé como me las apaño! En cualquier caso, poco más voy a comentar. Eso sí, a partir de este capitulo, esto va a ser un no parar, así que estar preparados, porque acaba de llegar a su fin mi «efecto estanque».

Espero que vosotros me digáis qué tal el capitulo, y como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que han tomado unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un review:

A ValeLaPeqee: ¿Ir a una editorial y pedir que me dejen trabajar allí? ¡Ay, que feliz sería! Jaja, muchísimas gracias, ¡tú si que vales ^3^! Lo cierto es que enfrentarse a uno mismo, es de las cosas más duras que yo he podido experimentar. Cuando lo reflejé en Lucy, realmente quise que fuera una sensación palpable, porque es muy duro querer algo, y que tu cabeza inevitablemente se encierre en otra cosa. ¡Me haría tan feliz publicar un libro! Lo cierto es que estoy escribiendo una historia original mía, así que lo complicado será que una editorial se anime a publicármelo. Por cierto, el hecho de que consideres mi historia como una obra maestra, me ha rozado la fibra sensible, que lo sepas. ¡Mil gracias!

A Alerssa: solo puedo decirte lo siguiente: ¡Como me encanta que te encante mi historia! Mira que intento que la caracterización de Natsu y de Lucy sean muy, muy fieles, así que el hecho de que consideréis que se encuentran totalmente dentro de sus cánones, ¡me hace feliz! ¡Ay, como sabes cuanto incentivan los reviews! ¡Gracias!

A Eagle Gold: cuanto me alegro de que encontrases cosas lindas en las aguas termales ^3^, y sobre todo, espero que también hayas encontrado cosas lindas en este capitulo ;). Pues si, he tocado las raíces de Natsu en mi historia. Sé que nadie lo ha hecho hasta el momento en ninguna otra historia de este fandom (o al menos eso creo yo también), así que me dije ¿Por qué no? Y a la piscina sin manguitos que me tiré. Jaja, mira que sabes bien que mi historia va ligada a cosas retorcidas… así que espero que te haya gustado mi retorcido final, fufufu. Por cierto, no tengo palabras para agradecerte el hecho de que consideres mi historia como el mejor fic NaLu en español. De verdad.

A velcarleo02: picarona estaba Lucy, si. Yo siempre he pensado que Lucy siempre es muy correcta, y todo lo demás, pero… con quien consigue realmente desatarse es con Natsu. Él la empuja constantemente a las situaciones más hilarantes que podamos imaginarnos, por lo que eso también la empuja a ser como realmente es.

A Mrs. Phantom Michaelis: ¡vaya, cuanto me alegro de que cada vez se esté poniendo mejor! Me alegra muchísimo el hecho de que consideres mi historia como una de tus favoritas, ¡Y me sorprende que te la leyeras en solo dos días! ¡Menuda máquina! Espero que no continúes (o si) con los nervios de punta, y ánimo, que seguimos avanzando sin prisa pero sin pausa. Respecto a la pasión de Natsu con Lucy, piensa que se ha estado refrenando durante muchísimo tiempo, y solo tienes que tomar como base su naturaleza impulsiva y desinhibida. Natsu es, y siempre será Natsu a su manera. Él es fuego… ¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegra tenerte atrapada, por cierto xD, así que ya me contarás qué tal este capitulo!

A keiko-shiro: ¡viva la afinidad! Me alegra muchísimo saber que lo has pasado fenomenal leyendo el capitulo. Me he esforzado mucho porque mi historia fuese muy original. Lo cierto es que los universos alternos y las adaptaciones me cuestan un poco leerlas. ¡Pues claro que contesto a todos y a cada uno de los reviews! ¡Vosotros tomáis vuestro tiempo para dejarlos, por lo que no me sentiría bien conmigo misma sino tomara el mismo tiempo para contestaros!

A niixuiix: pues… la verdad es que nunca han estado en una cueva, jeje. La primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos fue en el capitulo «Flames», después del baile de máscaras de Sabertooth. Fue en casa de Lucy. Lo cierto es que están madurando, por lo que la relación es más madura, así que espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

A Alexa: ¡gracias por decir que es muy interesante, y que está muy bien escrito! Vaya, creo que mi Natsu y mi Lucy están levantando más admiradores de los que ellos se esperaban xD. Me encanta que te guste toda la trama, y no te preocupes por las partes que no te apetezca leerlas. En cualquier caso, te animo a que eches un vistazo a mi Levy, porque es un personaje al cual retratan mucho de manera infantil, y yo le he dado… otro aire ;). Un aire a lo «Nindë», jeje.

A Kaoruko Hina: ¡Decir que tu opinión me gustó, es poco, sinceramente! ¡Me encantó! Y el hecho de que pienses que merezco eso y más, me emocionó muchísimo, de verdad. Pues sí, para mí Natsu es como el Sol y Lucy sería como la luna. No tienen nada que ver pero… la fuerza de atracción es palpable. Mis escenas eróticas me cuesta narrarlas ni se sabe. A veces tengo que tomarme muchos respiros y pausas, porque me interesa más que la escena llegue con mucha fuerza al lector, que tener un lenguaje soez o sea muy… literal. Es como plantear algo, y que tu cerebro solo marque el ritmo de la película. Para mí, una escena erótica no tiene porque ser literal. Tiene muchísima más repercusión (creo yo) lo visceral de la situación, y como lo sientan. ¿¡Aprender de mí!? Ay, ay, ¡Pero si yo tengo un montón que aprender! ¡Estoy segura de que puedo esforzarme aún más, para que os guste mucho más! Oye, de todas formas, si quieres que le eche un vistazo o te ayude, no tienes nada más que decírmelo, que lo haré encantada :). Lo cierto es que yo también me sentiría muy violenta si me encontrara en una situación así, para que mentir. Pues no… Natsu aun no le ha dicho nada en absoluto a Lucy, y encima el muy jodido la ha "presionado" a decírselo, pero… nunca se sabe ;). ¡Cuánto me alegro de haberte confundido con la escena entre esos cuatro! Me dije, vamos a pintar el paisaje de forma totalmente diferente, para que luego caigan en la cuenta de que lo que están leyendo, realmente no lo es, fufufu. Respecto a tu teoría, y en base a la línea argumental del manga, creo que algo ocurrió, y encerraron la parte demoníaca de END en el libro, o algo así. Desconozco el motivo, pero creo que sus recuerdos también fueron sellados. Tal vez, era la única forma para que END realmente pudiese vencerlo en un futuro. O resultó demasiado peligroso, puesto que no era el momento de liberarlo en el arco de Tártaros. Yo no creo que Igneel forjara algún tipo de lazo con END. Yo creo que algo pasó, y al verlo indefenso como un niño, tras encerrar su parte demoníaca, se hizo cargo de él. Más por sentimiento de culpabilidad, que por pensar que en el fondo fuese un buen chico. Creo que, sencillamente, le dio lástima. Esa es mi teoría, así que ¿Qué te parece?

A Inrene: Vaya, el hecho de que te hayas registrado a causa de mi historia, y para estar al día cada vez que suba algo, es algo que me ha halagado en demasía. ¡Muchísimas gracias, joé! ¡Gracias de verdad, por pensar que mi historia es de las mejores de la página! La personalidad de cada uno es algo en lo que me enfoco muchísimo. ¿Cómo voy a leer algo de Natsu, si en el fondo esta actuando totalmente distinto a como es él? No es el mismo Natsu, y por lo tanto, estoy leyendo un personaje que no es él, así que opino lo mismo que tú en ese aspecto. Respecto al argumento, ay, me rompía (y me rompo) la cabeza una y otra vez, cada vez que me estancaba (o me estanco). Y hasta que no me convence, no paro. ¿Y si hago esto? ¿Y si digo lo otro? Cada frase está estructurada de manera muy sutil, y en verdad que me estoy esforzando muchísimo ^3^. Lo cierto es que esa era mi intención, cualquier frase o diálogo de cualquier capítulo quería que tuviese una gran importancia más adelante, así que me has pillado, jeje. Yo también he de confesar que mientras escribo o narro algunas escenas, he tenido que tomarme varias pausas, al punto de llegar a pasarlo igual de mal que alguno de los personajes. La última escena de este capitulo, sin ir mas lejos, la escribí una noche en la cual me desperté de madrugada a causa de una pesadilla. Un trozo muy pequeño, es cierto, pero la angustia que sentí, la utilicé para ese párrafo. Lo cierto es que a todos os esta gustando muchísimo el tema de Ofiuco, de forzar las puertas, y de Zeref, hecho del que no puedo sentirme más orgullosa. También disfruto un montón con el desarrollo de los personajes de "fondo", y no sé realmente cual será mi estilo de escribir, pero a estas alturas es algo que me habéis apuntado muchísimo, así que ¡mil gracias, de verdad! Y ahora, teorías (de mis partes favoritas ^3^). No vas nada desencaminada, la verdad, y en cuanto a la magia estelar, eres muy aguda, señorita ;). Jamás me reiría de las historias que formen tu cabeza, porque para mí, es algo con lo que disfruto a más no poder. Te agradezco de corazón tus ánimos, me han llegado sin lugar a dudas, y espero que no se te haya hecho muy larga la espera para este capitulo. ¡Mil gracias y abrazos, de verdad!

Y finalmente a MITWI: mil gracias por dejarme un review siempre que puedas por el hecho de pensar que mi historia se lo merece, es algo que no olvidaré nunca, de verdad. Pues si, hasta aquí ha llegado el preludio, ¡Así que agarraos todos y todas muy fuerte, porque empezamos con mi retorcida montaña rusa! ¡Cuídate muchísimo, y un besazo!

PD: he echado en falta a mi pitufina Eru Shiro-San, a mi siempre nakama lottiesaysrelax y a mi niña hermis'lu, así que espero que el capitulo anterior, junto con este, también los hayáis disfrutado a más no poder, y que todo os esté yendo de maravilla ¡Así que un abrazo gigante de oso panda para «Mis Tres Marías» (como la Pinta, la Niña, y la Santamaría, jajajaja)!

Gracias también a todas las personas que me siguen agregando a su lista de favoritos y alertas, y os animo a que también comentéis, porque espero que también hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	17. Presentiment

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**17.- Presentimiento.**

·

·

Sentía tranquilidad, aunque notase con leve molestia como le incidía la claridad en el rostro, a causa de los rayos de sol. El calor era algo a lo que siempre había estado acostumbrado, pero la calidez que ahora sentía no guardaba parecido con el calor en sí. Era algo que lo mantenía en aquel estado de sopor, sintiéndose resguardado por algo que no sabría concretar exactamente. Ah, no. No era algo. Era alguien. Aun con los ojos cerrados, esbozó una sonrisa suave, y sintió como su brazo acunaba con mimo un cuerpo que reposaba justo al lado del suyo. Sentía como su respiración subía y bajaba, meciendo la suya propia, en una agradable nana.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Una melena dorada se esparramaba por toda la almohada en frente suyo, y le hacía agradables cosquillas en la nariz. Acunó el cuerpo contra el suyo, buscando acercarse un poco más. Si. La calidez provenía de ella. No pudo contener una sonrisa embriagada cuando, hundiendo la nariz contra los cabellos, le había golpeado con fuerza un aroma a leche de almendras, mezclado con madera ahumada. Era la fragancia natural de _Luce_, mezclada con la suya propia. Santo cielo, que bien olía. Podría tirarse horas diferenciando y degustando los matices del aroma, y no se cansaría.

—Buenos días —escuchó en un susurro.

Natsu incorporó levemente la cabeza, para contemplar como Lucy se giraba, hasta quedar frente a él. Joder, recién levantada estaba más bonita aún. La claridad incidía justamente sobre sus cabellos, a causa de la luminosidad de la mañana, y los ojos lucían despiertos y claros. Apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano, y la miró al rostro con la vista hundida en una placidez absoluta.

—Buenos días —susurró en respuesta.

La rubia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —Deberíamos levantarnos.

Natsu acompañó la sonrisa esbozando una propia. —Deberíamos, si —coincidió divertido.

Lucy le contempló a los ojos durante unos segundos, y reposando una mano sobre la curva de su mejilla, le observó con emoción contenida. —Te he echado de menos —musitó con ternura.

Natsu alzó la ceja con curiosidad, y no pudo contener una sonrisa socarrona. —No me he movido de aquí, ¿Y me has echado de menos? Cielos, Lucy, estás peor de lo que creía.

Contrario a la reacción que él imaginaba, ella soltó una risa sutil al aire. —Si, puede que tengas razón —opinó en un murmullo.

El tragafuegos deshizo la sonrisa socarrona, y la sustituyó por una un poco más despistada. Aquella mañana había un matiz singular en los ojos de Lucy que no era capaz de identificar, pero perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, cuando la rubia alzó un poco el rostro, para besarle con suavidad en el mentón. Quiso gruñir con molestia por lo poco que había durando el contacto (y exigirle otro o robarle un achuchón directamente), cuando ella levantó la sábana hacia atrás. Poniéndose en pie, se esperezó estirando los brazos hacia arriba, y se giró para contemplarle con una sonrisa amena colgándole en la boca.

—Voy a preparar algo para desayunar, ¿Vas a ir por Happy? —se llevó una mano a la cabeza— Teniendo en cuenta la tormenta que cayó ayer, seguramente se haya quedado con Charle y Wendy.

Natsu alzó de nuevo una ceja, pero esta vez con suspicacia. —Happy sabe perfectamente dónde encontrarnos. Si no ha venido aun, es bien porque o aun no ha despertado, o bien porque no ha querido.

Lucy cerró los ojos con tranquilidad. —Está bien. Voy a hacer un poco de café. Seguro que hoy lo necesitaré —murmuró con cansancio, desviando la vista hacia un lado.

Natsu se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón. —¿Por qué dices eso? —consultó con curiosidad.

Lucy lo miró con la incredulidad bailándole en los ojos, y alzó las cejas con escepticismo. —¿En serio? No puedo creerlo —masculló llevándose una mano al rostro—. _Mira_ —aplacó con determinación.

El rostro del dragon slayer debatió consigo mismo unos segundos, hasta que la bombilla hizo «clic» sobre su cabeza. —Oh —murmuró en entendimiento, para a continuación soltar una carcajada al aire—, va a ser divertido —aseguró con una sonrisa burlona.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, derrotada. —Ay, madre —farfulló.

El tragafuegos se incorporó de un salto, y echó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, con actitud animada. —Va a ser muy divertido —acució como un niño pequeño.

Lucy suspiró, con abatimiento. —Señor, cada vez que lo dices suena peor.

Natsu volvió a reír, y se llevó la otra mano a la barbilla, con curiosidad. —Me pregunto si querrán montar algún tipo de fiesta —debatió al aire.

Lucy volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con hastío. —Ni se te ocurra animarles —amenazó con determinación—. Bastante voy a tener con las muchas burlas que voy a tener que aguantar hasta que se les pase la algarabía, después de que superen la estupefacción, claro.

—¿Estupefacción? —los ojos de Natsu se envolvieron en ingenua inocencia— ¿Por qué?

Las mejillas de Lucy se colorearon suavemente, y desvió la mirada de manera leve. —Mou~, Natsu, es de ti de quien hablamos —aseguró como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¿Y qué con eso? —se cruzó de brazos.

Lucy suspiró con impaciencia. —Pues que tú no eres un hacha precisamente con estas cosas, que digamos.

Ahora fue el turno de las mejillas de Natsu para colorearse suavemente, y bufó con exasperación. —Lento asimilando conceptos —corrigió con firmeza.

La rubia carcajeo con suavidad. —Claro, claro.

—Bueno, tengo el factor sorpresa si me irritan mucho.

—¿Factor sorpresa?

La sonrisa de Natsu se tornó malévola por unos segundos, y contuvo el impulso de retorcerse las manos de manera conspiratoria. Oh si, él conocía de cierta chica que últimamente desprendía un ligero aroma al igual que cierto cabeza de _cucurucho_…

La usuaria de magia celestial esperó con paciencia, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. —¿A qué te refieres? —insistió con curiosidad.

Natsu tomó aire inflando el pecho, y se irguió de manera altiva. —¿Y el desayuno?

Lucy boqueó ante la actitud misteriosa del dragon slayer, y se contuvo a duras penas de arrearle un capón a esa cabeza rosada. —Pero serás… —masculló con irritación, y bufó dándole la espalda, provocando que le danzara la melena a causa del movimiento—. Prepáratelo tú.

Natsu abrió los ojos con fuerza, con el pánico bailándole en el rostro, y advirtiendo como ella desaparecía en dirección a la cocina. —¿¡Qué!? ¡No, Lucy espera!

·

·

Lucy tragó con dificultad, paralizada bajo el portón principal del gremio, al contemplar como una Mira, con la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo, desprendía cierta aura depresiva mientras se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del gremio, en actitud ausente. Natsu se encontraba al lado suya, con el cuerpo y el rostro petrificados en auténtico terror.

—Pero coño —espetó la usuaria de cartas, tras limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano— ¿Qué le habéis hecho? —consultó jocosa al aire, tanto a Wakaba como a Macao.

—¿¡Nosotros!? —espetó el del puro— ¿Por qué hemos tenido que ser nosotros? ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada! —titubeó— al menos esta vez —susurró inseguro.

—Lleva así desde ayer por la noche —aseguró Lissana, con una mano en el rostro, preocupada—. La hemos preguntado tanto Elfnii-chan como yo, pero no ha soltado palabra.

—Seguro que alguno de vosotros la ha liado —aseguró Jet, cruzándose de brazos.

Droy tragó el bocado de su pierna de pavo, y se encogió de hombros. —A lo mejor Gray ha vuelto a decir algo de sus dibujos —comentó con inocencia.

—¡Eh! —graznó el usuario de magia de creación de hielo— ¡A mí no me metáis en esto, que yo no he tenido nada que ver!

Erza cerró los ojos en actitud pensativa. —A lo mejor, un disfraz de conejita le sube esos ánimos.

Charle la contempló con una gota recorriéndola el cuello. —No creo que un disfraz sea lo más adecuado en estos momentos —musitó con delicadeza.

La usuaria de magia de armadura asintió tenaz con la cabeza. —Tienes razón —se volvió bruscamente a los demás, provocando un respingo entre los miembros del gremio— ¡A ver, vosotros! ¡Quiero una explicación, y la quiero ahora! ¡Como me entere de que habéis destrozado de más en un encargo, ¡van a rodar cabezas!

Warren y Nab se abrazaron temblando el uno al otro, mientras que Macao retiraba disimuladamente cualquier objeto punzante de alrededor de la pelirroja. Lucy volvió a tragar en seco, paralizada ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a ella. Echó un vistazo a Natsu, y se asustó al ver como casi le salía el alma del cuerpo ante tal amenaza, y se obligó a zarandearlo para que volviera en sí.

—¡Natsu-nii! ¡Lucy-nee! —exclamó Romeo, al advertir de su presencia, provocando que los demás miembros se diesen también la vuelta— ¿Vosotros sabéis si ha ocurrido algo?

Gray esbozó una sonrisa macabra, y entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. —Si, Lucy, ¿Vosotros sabéis algo? —repitió con malicia.

Lucy aguanto un jadeo, y empezó a sudar frío. —¿N-n-nosotros? —miró alrededor en busca de una salida, y contempló a Natsu como sudaba en frío, aún en blanco.

Happy suspiró, y voló suavemente hasta reposar en la cabeza del tragafuegos. —Ne~ Natsu, ¿Te ha sentado mal el desayuno? —consultó, al ver como su compañero no reaccionaba.

—¿Por qué, Lucy?

Todo el mundo aguantó un jadeo, al advertir como la voz dulce y triste de Mira se alzaba con sutileza sobre todas las demás. Laxus alzó una ceja sorprendido, sentando en un taburete de la barra, y puso los ojos en blanco, para continuar bebiendo su cerveza con parsimonia.

Lucy suspiró y dio unos pasos al frente atravesando el tumulto, para ponerse de cuclillas al frente de la joven de melena blanca. —¿Por qué, qué, Mira? —consultó con el mismo tono suave de voz.

La jovencita alzó el rostro, y de sus ojos se arrejuntaban lagrimas cristalinas de turbación. —¿Cómo no me lo habéis contado? —preguntó con voz rota.

Los labios de la rubia temblaron ante el sentimiento de culpabilidad, y cerró los ojos con abatimiento. —No lo sé, todo fue un poco caótico, la verdad —musitó con dulzura.

—Joder, ¿De qué están hablando? —espetó Bickslow a Freed.

El usuario de escritura oscura le instó a callarse tras llevarse un dedo a los labios, y Evergreen chistó con fuerza. —Cierra el pico, que está interesante —acució irritada.

Reedus rodó los ojos ante el comentario de la maga, y negó con la cabeza, mientras que Bisca y Alzack esperaban sentados en la mesa, con curiosidad.

—¿Ha sido ex-rival de amor? —consultó al aire Juvia, con asombro.

Wendy se llevó una mano a la boca, con incredulidad. —Ha debido ser algo grave entre las dos, para que Mira-san se sienta tan dolida —musitó con preocupación.

Mira cogió las manos de Lucy entre las suyas, a la vez que las lágrimas estaban a punto de rodarle por las mejillas. —Pero me dejarás que la organice, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? ¿Claro…? —contestó con inseguridad, sin saber exactamente a que se refería.

Mira se levantó de un golpe y se llevó las manos al rostro, con la felicidad embargándole cada poro del cuerpo, y omitiendo su fingida actitud abatida por completo. —¡Oh, que alegría Lucy, entonces no hay ningún problema!

Laxus suspiró con profundidad. La había visto venir de lejos. En verdad que Mira era retorcida cuando quería…

—¡Yo me encargaré de organizarla! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Tu boda será de ensueño! —aseguró arrebolada.

Un momento, por favor…

·

·

¿¡BODA!?

·

·

—¿¡Que se nos casa la rubia!? —espetó Macao.

—¿¡Qué!? —aireó Romeo.

¡No podía ser! ¡El siempre, _siempre_, había creído que Lucy-nee era de Natsu-nii! ¡No podía ser! ¿¡Lo sabría Natsu-nii!? ¡Tenía que saberlo! ¡TENIA QUE HACER ALGO!

—¿¡Como que se me adelanta la niñata!? —vociferó Evergreen.

Erza cerró los ojos, y asintió con convencimiento, cruzada de brazos. —Oh, una boda. No me parece que sea tan grave.

Wendy aplaudió feliz. —¡Anda, había temido lo peor!

Lissana se llevó las manos al rostro, arrebolada por completo. —¡Un enlace después de tantos años, que ilusión!

Gray se llevó una mano al rostro, exasperado.

—¡Bravo! —canturreó Juvia, con corazoncitos bailoteándole por todo el rostro— ¡Ex-rival de amor se apartará por completo del camino de Gray-sama!

Reedus sonrió con felicidad. —Enhorabuena, Lucy-san.

Lucy se levantó de golpe, con la cara del color de la grana. —¡Pero que no es eso! —chilló avergonzada.

Happy ladeó la cabecita, y entornó los ojos hacia abajo, para mirar a Natsu con inocente curiosidad. —Ne~ Natsu… —comenzó, provocando que el dragon slayer lo contemplara, con su alma recién recuperada— ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para que os caséis? Bueno, no me malinterpretes, yo me alegro mucho, ¡Pero me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieseis dicho!

Wakaba se carcajeó de lo lindo. —Pero bueno Happy, ¿Qué tiene que ver Natsu con la boda de la rubi…

Cuando Natsu quiso darse cuenta, absolutamente todas las miradas de los miembros de su gremio se habían enfocado en su persona, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y contemplándole con auténtica conmoción.

Y entonces, se desató una algarabía de magnitudes colosales.

·

_(Soundtrack: Takanashi Yasuharu – Let's Party!)_

·

Wakaba golpeó con el puño varias veces sobre la mesa, desternillado de risa, a la vez que lágrimas de pura carcajada amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. —Joder, Natsu, ¡Y yo que pensaba que te nos ibas a quedar para vestir santos!

Natsu rodó los ojos, y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, provocando que el usuario de magia de creación de hielo espetara una carcajada.

—Por dios, reconoce que tu cerebro de lava no da para mucho. Menos mal que tienes a Lucy —agradeció al aire.

Natsu le devolvió la mirada con la fuerza de una descarga, y pegó su frente de manera violenta contra la de él. —¿Tienes ganas de que te arree, verdad, muñeco de nieve? —masculló con precisión.

Gray pegó su frente con más fuerza contra la de él. —¿Qué te pasa, cabeza de cerilla, la verdad pica demasiado?

Elfman asintió con convicción. —La verdad es de hombres.

—Jo —Nab se cruzó de brazos, con el rostro contorsionado en confusión—, pues yo nunca lo habría imaginado.

Macao se carcajeó con gusto, para después soltar un bufido exasperado. —Es que tú nunca te enteras de nada —aireó con sorna.

—Estaba más que cantado —aseguró Max, con un ademán en la mano.

Romeo se cruzó de brazos. —Pues yo mantenía mis reservas —musitó hacia otro lado, provocando que Alzack cabeceara en acuerdo con el muchacho.

El padre del chico abrió los ojos con fuerza, y abrió la boca, atónito ante la afirmación de su hijo. —¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si era obvio! —volvió a reírse con fuerza— ¡Se le van los ojos detrás de ella en cuanto se descuida!

Natsu se giró, estupefacto. —¡Eh, eso no es verdad! —graznó, mientras sentía como un leve sonrojo acuciaba sus mejillas.

Jet espetó una risa acelerada. —¡Venga ya! Ocurriría tarde o temprano, Natsu, así que admítelo de una vez —aseguró, encogiéndose sutilmente de hombros.

Desde el otro lado del salón, Lucy se encontraba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra, con su cabeza sumergida entre sus brazos, e intentando que el bochorno acabara con ella de una buena vez, porque se estaba cebando con ella de lo lindo. Al final, Mira se la había jugado ¡Y menudas formas! Había sido temeraria por subestimar la suspicacia de la jovencita de cabello blanco.

Sintió unos tímidos golpes en su hombro, y alzó levemente la cabeza, para encontrar a una Erza contemplándola con algo de compasión a causa del follón y la algarabía en la que se había sumergido el salón.

—Vamos, Lucy, anímate. En realidad, todos nos alegramos mucho de que estéis juntos —aseguró tímidamente la pelirroja.

Kinana, Juvia y Wendy, asintieron rápida y efusivamente con la cabeza, mientras que Evergreen sonreía de manera torcida a la vez que removía de manera distraída su piña colada.

Cana se encogió de hombros, divertida. —Erza tiene razón, míralo por el lado bueno —su sonrisa se volvió terrorífica—. Ahora tendrás algo que antes no tenías: los polvos de reconciliación.

—¡Cana! —advirtió Erza con el rostro del color de su melena, mientras observaba como Bisca, con las mejillas coloradas a más no poder, había tapado con rapidez los oídos de la joven dragon slayer del cielo.

—¡Eh, rubita! —Lucy se giró hacia atrás ante la llamada, y advirtió como Wakaba la miraba con un brillo divertido en la mirada— ¡Pórtate bien con el muchacho, que seguro que el haber mantenido el celibato durante tantos años resultará en una buena inversión!

Sin poder remediarlo, sintió como sus pómulos volvían a entrar en combustión espontánea, y hundió de nuevo la cabeza entre sus brazos, buscando rápidamente en su cerebro formas rápidas e indoloras para morir de una buena vez.

—¡Santo cielo! —escuchó la voz irritada de Lissana— ¡Pero mira que son brutos! —la afirmación hizo que la rubia esbozara una sonrisa sutil— ¡Pero tienen razón, Lucy! —la usuaria de magia celestial volvió a alzar la cabeza de entre sus brazos, incrédula ante lo que oía de la boca de la pequeña de los hermanos Strauss— ¡Natsu no ha estado con nadie más, así que es tuyo para ti solita!

Y Lucy quiso morir.

—Ara, Ara —Mira se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sintiéndose _un poco_ culpable ante el follón que se había formado—, Lucy, quédate con que todos están muy contentos por vosotros.

La adorable camarera pegó un sutil respingo, al contemplar como un aura aterradora comenzaba a desprenderse del cuerpo de la rubia.

Laxus, aún sentando en la barra observando la escena, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, para continuar bebiendo de su cerveza con total parsimonia.

—Lucy.

La aludida volvió a alzar la cabeza de entre sus brazos, aún con la cara arrebolada, y encontró al maestro Makarov contemplándola con tranquilidad sentando desde la barra.

—¿Si? —musitó.

Makarov sonrió con tranquilidad, y levantándose, se acercó a la jovencita andando sobre la barra, hasta reposar su mano sobre su cabeza. —Te encargo a Natsu, cuídalo bien.

La usuaria de magia celestial lo contempló con sorpresa durante unos segundos, y después, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cálida, aún con las mejillas coloradas. —Si.

·

·

Lucy suspiró con profundidad, y arrojó las llaves sobre la mesita auxiliar de cualquier manera, para cerrar la puerta de su apartamento. Se quitó las zapatillas mecánicamente, y sintiéndose molida, se dejó llevar hasta el sofá para dejarse caer como peso en plomo. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Había imaginado algarabía, si, pero nunca algo como _eso_! Sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Una pequeña, al menos. Le habían dicho de todo. Desde halagos por su valentía al involucrarse con el atolondrado de su tragafuegos, hasta el pésame por la inevitable pérdida en la que se vería involucrado su temple.

—¿Cansada?

Con incredulidad, Lucy levantó el rostro (puesto que estaba hundido en un mullido cojín), y advirtió como Ofiuco se encontraba sentada en uno de los silloncitos individuales, con parsimonia. Extrañada, frunció las cejas. Ella no había convocado al espíritu de la serpiente.

—¿Ofiuco? —aireó con curiosidad.

El espíritu de la serpiente chasqueó fuertemente la boca, e hizo caso omiso de la pregunta. —Me alegra que estés cansada ¿Sabes por que? —cuestionó al aire sin esperar respuesta— Porque yo también lo estoy. Me encantaría saber, _Lucy Heartfilia_, porque demonios metes las narices en asuntos que no te conciernen.

La rubia se incorporó de golpe, y se sentó en el sofá, frunciendo aún más el ceño si era posible. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Al _peluche_ —graznó en respuesta—. Quiero saber porque de pronto tiene tanto interés en que intente entablar conversación con los demás. Y la única respuesta que se me ocurre para que el idiota de la melena al viento intente algo así, después de tanto tiempo, eres _tú_ —masculló irritada.

Lucy suspiró con paciencia, y cruzó los brazos, intentando controlarse para que sus nervios volviesen a apaciguarse. —Creo que es algo necesario. Para _todos_ vosotros.

Ofiuco gruñó iracunda, y levantándose de golpe, descargó una patada contra la mesilla de té, estrellándola contra la pared de enfrente. —¡Te dije que no te metieras, maldita sea! —vociferó descontrolada, clavándole la mirada intentando atravesarla— ¡Es asunto mío, Lucy Heartfilia!

La rubia boqueó de la impresión, y en un instante, su mirada pasó de la estupefacción, a la más pura irritación. —¡Si es asunto tuyo, entonces lo es mío también! ¡Quiero que seamos amigas, y quiero ayudarte! ¡No entiendo que pudo ocurrir, pero estoy segura de que podremos solucionarlo!

Ofiuco se encaró frente a ella en dos zancadas, y frunció la boca en un gesto duro, con los músculos del rostro marcados en tensión. —¿Quién te ha dicho que yo quiera solucionarlo, eh? —escupió las palabras, envueltas en dolor— ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para llegar, e intentar poner todo patas arriba? Solo eres una niña –musitó con desprecio—. Una niña que no entiende nada, e intenta jugar con sus espíritus a las familias felices.

La usuaria de magia celestial cerró los ojos con decisión, y se levantó del sofá lentamente, hasta que estuvo totalmente erguida contra el espíritu de la serpiente. Tomó aire con profundidad, y abrió los ojos con fuerza, para clavarla en la joven de pelo verde situada frente a ella. —Escúchame bien, Ofiuco —declaró con voz potente—. Puedo aguantar muchas cosas. Puedo soportar que me consideren débil, ingenua e incluso remilgada. Incluso puedo tolerar que me digan que he tenido una vida solitaria, y que en el fondo, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que era una familia o un hogar —dio otro paso al frente—. Pero nunca _jamás_ en lo que te quede de _existencia_ —los ojos le refulgían con fuerza en indignación—, vuelvas a decir que yo me atrevería a _jugar_ con mis espíritus celestiales. No habrá una próxima vez —continuó mirándola—, te doy mi palabra.

Ofiuco tragó en seco, pero no dejó de mantenerle la mirada, ni de fruncir la boca con fuerza, con la exasperación marcándole las líneas del rostro. —Entonces, ¿Qué coño quieres? —masculló con ira.

—Quiero lo mismo que todos —aseguró con decisión—. Quiero una vida en paz. Sino puede ser con los demás, por lo menos que sea una vida en paz conmigo misma. ¿Y sabes qué? Que no hace falta que nadie me diga que tú no la tienes. Y por eso, eres incapaz de relacionarte con nadie más. Te has estancado tanto, que no te das cuenta de que tú misma odias verte tan sumamente hundida en la amargura. En la vida hay cosas muchísimo más importantes a parte del odio y la rabia, Ofiuco.

El espíritu de la serpiente boqueó de la impresión, y con la cara pálida, abrió los ojos con fuerza, como si justo hubiese recibido un bofetón en plena mejilla.

Lucy alzó el mentón con determinación, y continuó mirándola con intensidad. —¿Es eso lo que necesitabas oír? —aireó con suavidad— Si fueses tan mala, como aparentas ser, habrías dejado sin más que me pudriera aquella noche. Pero no lo hiciste. Me salvaste. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ofiuco desvió la mirada hacia la pared, y apretó la mano en un puño. —Acepté un contrato contigo, ya te lo di…

—¡Ya vale con eso! —interrumpió Lucy con hastío— Lo hiciste, porque quisiste ayudarme —el espíritu cerró los ojos con dolor, como si no quisiese escuchar lo que la rubia estaba diciéndole—. E igual que quisiste ayudarme, soy incapaz de creerme que quisieses acabar con la vida de ese contratista. ¿Qué ocurrió, Ofiuco?

El espíritu se mantuvo callada durante unos momentos, y alzó de nuevo la mirada, para contemplar a la _niña_ con infinito cansancio en la línea de los ojos. —Me disculpo de antemano por mis modales, Lucy Heartfilia —musitó con derrota—. No volverá a ocurrir.

Lucy abrió los ojos con fuerza, para advertir, con estupefacción, como el espíritu de la serpiente comenzaba a desvanecerse, auto cerrando su puerta. —¿¡Qué!? —graznó incrédula— ¡No, espera!

Sin embargo, su mano solo consiguió agarrar unos pocos destellos tenues de luz, para finalmente desvanecerse en el aire.

·

·

—¿Un día duro?

Lucy contempló como Mira dejaba frente a ella, en un gesto suave, una infusión aún humeante por el calorcito que seguramente resguardaba. Suspiró con profundidad, y se arrastró una mano por el cuello engarrotado, sintiéndose agotada. Desde la discusión que había mantenido con Ofiuco la tarde anterior, su cuerpo se mantenía en una tensión difícil de soportar. Había intentado convocarla un par de veces, pero el espíritu de la serpiente se había limitado a ignorarla. Incluso Natsu y Happy habían intentado levantarle los ánimos con la idea de ver una lacri-película después la cena, pero no se había sentido con ganas.

—Eso creo —musitó derrotada, y acunando la taza caliente entre sus manos.

Happy, que se encontraba sentado sobre la barra, levantó la patita para golpearle suavemente un par de veces sobre la cabeza. —Vamos, _Luce_, seguro que podrás arreglarte con ella. Pienso que Ofiuco puede resultar aterradora —reconoció con un escalofrío entre los bigotes—, pero creo que en el fondo no es tan mala como pretende aparentar ser.

Natsu, que se encontraba sentado al lado de ella, asintió con convicción ante las palabras del exceed azulado. —Estoy de acuerdo con Happy. Has tenido muchas diferencias con muchos de tus espíritus hasta el momento, pero al final ha resultado bien.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa suave, y asintió con tranquilidad. —Eso espero —comentó un poco más animada.

—¡Podríamos invitarla a venirse a pescar! —Natsu soltó una risa divertida ante la idea del exceed— ¡El pescado es algo que anima a todo el mundo! —aseguró el gatito con estrellitas en los ojos.

La rubia sintió como una gran gota de incredulidad recorría su cabeza, y no pudo evitar también una risa suave al aire. —No creo que la interese demasiado, Happy, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

Mira se llevó las manos al rostro de manera dramática, sintiéndose arrebolada. —¡Oh, pero que tres estáis hechos! —aseguró con felicidad— ¡Sois como una pequeña familia, que monos!

Happy y Lucy se sonrojaron con suavidad, y Natsu bufó con hastío, para cruzarse de brazos. —Pues claro, ¿Qué esperabas? _Luce_ es mi compañera.

—¡Ara, Ara! —aireó Mira encantada— ¡Se destila afecto en cada una de tus palabras, Natsu! ¡Que orgullosa estoy de ti!

—¡Eh, más cuidado, hombre!

Mira, Natsu, Lucy y Happy se dieron la vuelta, ante el grito de advertencia que se había dejado oír por todo el salón del gremio. Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cuando reconoció las figuras de Levy, Gajeel y Lily, cruzando a toda prisa el salón en su dirección.

—¡Levy, habéis vuelto! —aseguró la rubia con alegría.

Sin embargo, la alegría que había podido sentir fue reemplazada por preocupación, al sentir la mirada turbada de la usuaria de magia de escritura sólida.

—Tenemos que hablar —aseguró con turbación, justo cuando llegó frente a ellos—. _Todos_.

El rostro de Mira adoptó una seriedad sin igual, y cabeceó con convicción.

·

_(Soundtrack: Shiro Sagisu – Torn Apart)_

·

—Bien, Levy, ahora que estamos todos, puedes comenzar cuando quieras.

La voz del maestro Makarov se dejó escuchar, en un salón inmerso en silencio. Todos se encontraban sentados a foro completo en las mesas, inquietos. Lucy apretó sus manos en puños, las cuales se encontraban encima de sus piernas, hasta que sintió como una mano, que desprendía un agradable calorcito, reposaba sobre una de las suyas. Reconocería ese tacto en cualquier lugar. Giró el rostro, para encontrarse a Natsu mirándola de manera intensa, provocando que la suya se afilara con decisión.

Levy inspiró con profundidad, y Gajeel se quedó sentado cruzado de brazos, con la seriedad enmarcándole las líneas del rostro. —Bien —comenzó, tras tomar aire con profundidad—. La verdad es que no he podido averiguar demasiado respecto a… —tragó saliva— Zeref —musitó finalmente—. Pero si he encontrado ciertos relatos que hablan sobre la magia antigua, y leyendas que narran sobre como fue conformado el mundo.

—¿No has podido encontrar referencias respecto a Zeref? —consultó Erza.

La jovencita de pelo azul negó lentamente con la cabeza. —Lo cierto es que no, pero he llegado a la teoría de que tal vez, en su momento, no se le conociera por tal nombre, y por lo tanto, no se le nombrara como tal.

—Esa es una deducción muy inteligente.

Levy se sonrojó sutilmente ante las palabras de Mavis Vermillion, que se encontraba sentada sobre la barra, y Gajeel esbozó una sonrisa de acero.

La usuaria de escritura sólida carraspeó con sutilidad, antes de continuar. —De todas las historias, hay una que me ha llamado especialmente la atención —comentó emocionada—. Habla sobre la magia en si misma. La magia se constituye como un conjunto de naturalezas diversas. Según cuenta, llegó un momento en que estas naturalezas se esparcieron, provocando que toda magia llegara a los rincones del mundo. No estamos hablando de entes, ni de fuerzas paranormales, creo que estamos hablando de espíritus.

Con tensión, Lucy empezó a sentir como todos los músculos de su cuerpo empezaban a resguardar más y más presión, como si estuviesen tensando su espalda a más no poder como la cuerda de un arco.

—Los espíritus componían el mundo —relató Levy con fascinación—. Cada uno constituía una tarea. El espíritu del agua, el de la tierra; había uno que se encargaba de dejar paso a la luz del día, y otro que se encargaba de acunar las nubes por las noches. Los que daban paso a las lluvias, o los que recogían la espuma del mar. Magia natural en sí misma.

—Asombroso —musitó Freed.

Cana cabeceó en acuerdo, estupefacta.

La fascinación de Levy decayó, hasta que su boca se frunció en un gesto tenso. —Parece ser, que uno de ellos se sublevó contra todos los demás.

—¿Se sublevó? —acució Gray, con confusión.

Levy asintió. —La palabra correcta no sería sublevación, pero no he sido capaz de encontrar otra palabra que describa bien lo que cuenta el libro —aseguró con irritación—. Según parece, surgió un conflicto con uno de ellos.

Laxus se cruzó de brazos, inquieto, mientras contemplaba como el rostro de su _viejo_ se contraía en concentración.

—Acorde al relato, uno de ellos acabó con la vida de otro.

Wendy ahogó un grito de espanto, llevándose las manos a su boca.

—¿Asesinó a uno de sus compañeros? —cuestionó Charle con horror.

Levy volvió a asentir. —No entra en muchos detalles, pero según cuenta, sintió una aversión y un resentimiento tan profundos, que acabó con él. Cuando los demás descubrieron lo que había ocurrido, lo desterraron, condenándolo a continuar en solitario. Con el paso del tiempo, todos y cada uno de ellos llegaron al final de su existencia; sin embargo, el espíritu, condenado de por vida, no encontró jamás ningún tipo de descanso. Desde entonces, vaga por la tierra, encarnando la más absoluta de las soledades.

—Dios mío… —musitó Mira, con la consternación enroscada en su rostro.

La usuaria de magia de escritura sólida tragó con fuerza, y cerró los ojos. —Ese espíritu encarna toda oscuridad, y la más absoluta de las melancolías. Castigado a vagar por esta tierra, solo.

—Condenado —aseguró en un susurro la fundadora.

El salón continuó sumergido en una atmosfera tensa sin precedentes.

—Tiene sentido.

Natsu contempló, con inquietud, a su usuaria de magia celestial, que mantenía oculta la mirada bajo su flequillo.

—¿A que te refieres, Luce? —consultó Happy, sin poder evitar el temblor en sus palabras.

—La única magia a la que Zeref resulta vulnerable, es la espiritual. Tú lo dijiste —Laxus abrió los ojos con estupefacción, al reconocer que estaba hablando de él—. Y es porque _él_ fue uno de _ellos_.

Levy contorsionó el rostro en preocupación. —¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? A fin de cuentas, solo es una historia. Es cierto que es la que más me ha llamado la atención, e incluso la que más similitudes guarda, pero ¡podría estar equivocada! —dejó filtrar la inseguridad que sentía en sus palabras.

Lucy mantuvo la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo, y su boca dibujó un gesto triste. —Tengo un presentimiento.

·

·

N/A: Sin palabras.

En primer lugar, deseo dedicarle este capitulo a Eru Shiro-san.

Pitufina, el hecho de que hayas recomendado mi historia en un foro, por creer sinceramente que se merece más atención, es algo que me dejó sin palabras. ¡No tenia ni idea! Tu gesto me ha conmovido como ningún otro. Jamás hubiera pensado que alguien recomendara mi historia de esa manera. He leído (después de encontrar el foro, que me ha costado xD) lo que has comentado de _Pieces_, y reconozco, no sin costarme, que me emocioné. De verdad. Así que este capitulo, va para ti, pitufina.

Respecto a la historia, podría decir muchas cosas… pero a estas alturas, prefiero dejar volar libre la imaginación de cada uno de vosotros. ¿En cuanto al capitulo? Mmm. He querido que fuese muy turbio. He querido mostrar y decir cosas, y a la vez no hacerlo. He buscado que el título del capitulo lo dijese todo. Es como la niebla que se arrastra sigilosa, y cuando nos queremos dar cuenta, nos vemos inmersos en ella.

Bien. El respiro, como ya adelanté, llegó a su fin. En este capitulo, he querido subir a Natsu y a Lucy a un estado que llamaríamos como apacible, para bajarlos de un tirón otra vez al suelo. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero tuve ese _presentimiento_. Alguien me comentó en una ocasión, que las cosas retorcidas y oscuras iban con mi historia, así que voy a darle la razón (va por ti, Eagle Gold).

Por otro lado, y contra todo pronóstico, he decidido subir el capitulo hoy. He recibido un duro golpe con el capitulo anterior, puesto que ha sido el que menos reviews ha recibido hasta el momento en comparación con todos los demás, así que bueno, aquí estoy. Yo no soy de las que hincan la rodilla y se rinden.

Bueno, vosotros me diréis qué tal, y como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que han tomado unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un review:

A velcarleo02: jajaja, me alegra que mis finales te dejen con la intriga a más no poder. Sé que en parte os da un poco de picazón, pero es por una buena causa, en serio ^3^. Me encanta que te haya gustado mi toque de Levy/Gajeel, y sobre todo, ¡Espero que esto sea lo que esperabas desde hace ya tiempo, porque espero haber estado a la altura de Mira, por supuesto!

A Eagle Gold: tranquila querida, las cosas no van por ahí. Si Lucy quedara embarazada ahora, si que sería muy cliché, y ya sabes que yo intento no moverme por esas líneas. Me emociona que te gustara todo del capitulo, así que espero que con este también hayas disfrutado muchísimo. ¡Yo también te adoro!

A Eru Shiro-San: pitufina… ¿Qué puedo decirte? No tengo palabras que expresen completamente mi gratitud. Es algo que me pilló tan de sorpresa, que al principio me costó creerlo. Es decir… ¿Recomendar mi historia en un foro? Es… ¿Ves? ¡Estoy sin palabras! Respecto a tu comentario, es verdad. Gajeel es el típico que va de tío duro por la vida, y luego en cuanto rascas un poco la superficie, caes en la cuenta de que es más blandito que el pan. Sobre todo, con quien considera importante para él. En cuanto a los sueños, es cierto. Hay personas que se dedican a interpretarlos. Es algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención, porque es una forma abstracta de advertirnos de cosas que puede que en esos momentos ni siquiera tengamos en cuenta. Pues si, la lógica de Natsu es aplastante. Es… muy a lo Natsu. Así que quise utilizarla en su honor, jeje. Pues ya somos dos, porque yo también me remuevo muchísimo en sueños, al punto de hacerme un rollito con las sábanas. ¿Que qué quiere decir? Jaja, bueno, lo que puedo confirmarte es que Lucy ha comprendido algo, pero no me colapses, mujer, porque en este capitulo he dejado… _pistitas_. Puedes temerlo o ansiarlo tanto como desees, jeje, siempre y cuando disfrutes de la lectura, por supuesto, no quiero haceros sufrir (¿O… puede que un poco si?). ¡Bingo, pitufina! A Natsu le gusta el color del caramelo, porque le recuerdan a los ojos de Lucy, así que si ;). A mi la música instrumental, en la que interviene sobre todo violín y piano, me encanta. Si quieres algo que realmente te estremezca, escucha «Dream is Collapsing», de Hans Zimmer, mi compositor favorito. Tengo que darte la razón, los últimos capítulos estuvieron en calma, pero todos son significativos. Los constantes cambios de animo, las subidas, las bajadas… Es como mi propia telaraña, y yo la viuda negra que la entrelaza, aunque sin ser maligna (¿O si?), claro, jeje. ¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya dejado enganchada, y muchos ánimos y abrazos, pitufina!

A Mrs. Phantom Michaelis: jaja, perdona, lo de mis finales es algo que creo que llevo insertado en la genética, como si fuese un código de barras. Mas de a una le encantaría ser Lucy (yo una de ellas, claro). Justo en el blanco, querida, transición. Y vuelta otra vez a revolver por todas partes. Eso si, prepararos para el siguiente capitulo, porque será de los más importantes de todos, y creo que os va a gustar un montón. Gracias por pensar que el capitulo fue fantastico, y respecto a los finales… ¿Lo intentaré?

Y finalmente a Inrene: pues no, tus teorías no van tan desencaminadas como tú crees. Imagino que este capitulo te habrá dado un poco de luz, y sino, los siguientes te ayudarán, créeme. Jajajaja, yo en parte también opino que Gajeel es muy mono cuando está en ese plan con Levy. Porque aunque intente ocultarlo, el cariño que siente por ella es como si lo llevase tatuado en toda la frente. Pues si, la pregunta de Lucy es algo que he dejado revoloteando en el aire, y creo que en un futuro entenderéis. Por otro lado, que te acorralen así de sopetón, y más siendo Mira quien lo haga, es una situación muy espeluznante, jaja, así que prefirieron salir pitando. Respecto a ellos dos como pareja, quiero que tengan sus tropezones como todos los demás, porque tienen que ir aprendiendo de las experiencias. Me alegra un montón que te guste como narro las escenas subidas de tono, y respecto al párrafo del final, fue algo que me costo mucho plasmar. Respecto a mis finales, he de reconocer que yo también siento por ellos una especie de amor-odio visceral, pero… es algo que, como he dicho antes, ¡Llevo insertado en la genética xD! Espero que te esté gustando mi tormenta, porque esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar. ¡Te mando un abrazo de oso, guapa!

Agradezco también a todas las personas que me siguen agregando a su lista de favoritos y alertas, y os animo a que también comentéis, puesto que espero que también hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	18. Disturbance

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**18.- Perturbación.**

·

·

—Joder —masculló Laxus al aire—, esto es demasiado.

Makarov suspiró con profundidad, y se cruzó de brazos, con el rostro contraído en preocupación. —Si lo que ha deducido Levy es cierto, en estos momentos la única persona que podría hacerle frente a Zeref, sería un usuario de magia celestial —declaró con tensión—. Y tendría sentido el hecho del porqué fue tras Yukino Aguria, y después por ti, Lucy.

Lucy ocultó aún más la mirada bajo su flequillo, y se encorvó ligeramente hacia adelante, mientras el dolor de sus recuerdos se cebaba con ella.

El rostro de Erza se contorsiono en tensión. —Si lo tomamos como cierto, también explicaría el motivo por el cual prácticamente no quedan a día de hoy usuarios de magia celestial. ¿Y si se ha dedicado todo este tiempo a erradicarlos?

—No lo creo.

Natsu aguardó en silencio, ante la afirmación de su compañera, sintiendo como la inquietud le aguijoneaba en cada hueso del cuerpo.

—Creo que a _él_ le importa muy poco quien pueda o no usar la magia celestial —opinó con amargura.

—¡Pero tendría sentido, joder Lucy! —aseguró Gray, con agitación— ¡Acabó con Yukino Aguria, y después lo intento contigo! Ese maldito bastardo… —los puños le temblaban.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —consultó Wendy, con desesperación— Ninguno de los que estamos aquí podríamos hacer frente a su magia, ¡Y no podemos dejar que Lucy-san se enfrente sola a él!

—Por supuesto que no lo hará.

El salón volvió a sumirse en un silencio aterrador, ante la suave amenaza contenida del dragon slayer de fuego. Happy contempló con desasosiego como Natsu se había levantado, y como mantenía la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo.

—Si pudiéramos… —comenzó Bickslow.

—No —interrumpió el tragafuegos.

—Pero…

—¡He dicho que NO! —bramó descontrolado.

Happy y Charle, y muchos de sus compañeros, temblaron ante la intensidad que comenzaba a desprender el muchacho de cabellos rosados, con los puños temblándole de la agitación.

—¿Pretendes que me quede sentando viendo como _mi_ compañera se enfrenta a ese maldito desgraciado? ¿¡Crees que permitiría, por un segundo, que le intente rozar de nuevo siquiera un maldito cabello!? —sus ojos se dejaron entrever entre su flequillo, brillándoles en cólera— _Jamás_ volverá a tocarla.

Makarov tomó aire, contrariado. —Natsu, tranquilízate —solicitó, intentando apaciguar los ánimos—. Jamás dejaríamos que Lucy se enfrentara sola a esto. Somos una familia.

Los puños del tragafuegos siguieron convulsionando de la turbación, mientras que todos los demás mantenían sus miradas sobre él.

—Utilizadme.

Natsu giró el cuello en un movimiento violento, que provocó que sus huesos chascaran a causa de la brusquedad. —¿Qué? —masculló en un murmullo incrédulo.

Lucy alzó la mirada, con los ojos brillándole en determinación. —Utilizadme —repitió—. Si me muestro, vendrá a mi encuentro. Estoy segura. Puede que no sepamos con seguridad los motivos que le moverían a ello, pero sé que aparecerá.

—Un señuelo —dedució Laxus, con asombro.

—¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? —espetó Gray, furioso— ¿¡Es que quieres que te mate!? ¿¡Tengo que recordarte que ninguno de los aquí presentes podríamos hacerle frente!? ¡Es una puta locura, joder! —vociferó descontrolado.

Lucy cerró los ojos, con turbación. —Es la única salida que se me ocurre —murmuró—. Si pudiéramos averiguar qué otra magia podría confron…

—¿Es que no me has oído?

La rubia volvió a guardar silencio, ante las palabras contenidas de su dragon slayer, y tragó en seco. Sabía que la simple idea le agitaría al punto de la más absoluta turbación, pero tenía que intentarlo. ¡Se les estaban agotando tanto el tiempo como las opciones!

—Natsu… —comenzó con agitación.

La mirada de Natsu brotó en cólera, alzando completamente la mirada de su flequillo, y con la furia enmarcándole las líneas del rostro. —¡HE DICHO QUE NO, MALDITA SEA! —sin poder refrenarse, agarró un taburete y lo lanzó estrellándolo contra la pared de enfrente, provocando que las astillas de la madera volaran en mil pedazos.

—¡Natsu! —gritó Erza, ante el descontrol del chico.

—¡Por un demonio! —perjuró con violencia— ¡Me da igual lo que queráis hacer, siempre y cuando no te expongas de una manera tan absurda! ¡ES UN PUÑETERO DISPARATE! ¿¡En serio has creído por un segundo que permitiría algo así!? —acercó su rostro al de ella, desquiciado— Me conoces menos de lo que pensaba —masculló.

La usuaria de magia celestial se levantó agitada, y con las lágrimas a punto de descarrilar descontroladas sobre sus mejillas. —¡Natsu, no es…

Natsu le dio la espalda, y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta del salón del gremio, salió dando tal portazo, que las paredes temblaron y la puerta quedó desvencijada, al punto de desplomarse.

Happy, también con los ojos temblándole por aguantar el llanto, agarró su muñeca con una de sus patitas. —Luce, no —la chica contempló angustiada al gatito—. Ahora es mejor dejarle solo —musitó desconsolado.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Lucy tuvo que llevar sus manos al rostro, para ocultar las lágrimas que se soltaron sin ningún control.

·

·

La rubia suspiró con profundidad, a la vez que echaba una pequeña mantita por encima del gatito azulado. Aquella tarde, había empezado a refrescar más de lo habitual, por lo que no se sentía en el ambiente el calor sofocante típico del pleno verano. Con tristeza, pensó que los días en los cuales el sol despuntaba estaban llegando a su fin, para dar paso a una estación un poco más mustia. Contempló el rostro pacífico de Happy, y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana abierta. Natsu no había hecho acto de presencia. En el fondo, no le sorprendía. Desde que había abandonado el salón dando un portazo, el tragafuegos se había esfumado, y no había vuelto a aparecer por el gremio. Happy había intentado animarla con la idea de que seguro aparecería más tarde, pero al final, el exceed se había quedado dormido en su sofá, sin que el dragon slayer de fuego apareciese.

Frunció la boca en un gesto tenso. Sabía de antemano que Natsu no lo haría, después de lo que había ocurrido. Cerró los ojos con cansancio. No tenia ni idea de cómo lidiar con esto. Entendía tanto sus reservas como su frustración. De verdad que lo hacía, pero ¿Qué alternativas tenían? Inspiró con profundidad, y contempló como la infusión que se había preparado hacia un rato ya no despedía calor. Se había quedado fría. Igual que ella.

Echó otro vistazo al exceed que dormitaba pacíficamente, y desvió la mirada, esta vez, hacia su escritorio. Y el rostro se le enmarcó en determinación, justo cuando sus ojos acariciaron el perfil de su pluma y su tintero.

·

_(Soundtrack: Danny Elfman – Show Me)_

·

Natsu hizo caso omiso a los golpes en su puerta. Desde que había llegado, únicamente se había lanzado en la hamaca, haciéndose prisionero de si mismo. ¡Por un demonio! El aroma a leche de almendras había empezado a filtrarse por las ranuras de la puerta, y rechinó los dientes de pura frustración. Sabía perfectamente quien se encontraba al otro lado. Volvió a escuchar los golpes, y se levantó con pura irritación, para abrir la puerta en un gesto brusco, provocando que la persona al otro lado diese un respingo ante lo inesperado del gesto.

Lucy tragó en seco, con la mirada enturbiada. —¿Puedo pasar? —musitó.

El tragafuegos se mantuvo bloqueando el umbral, mirándola con oscura intensidad. Tras unos segundos, se hizo silenciosamente a un lado, dejándola pasar. Con un leve temblor en las rodillas, Lucy podía sentir la fuerza que desprendía su tragafuegos. Era increíble la agitación y el ofuscamiento que desprendía su cuerpo, provocando que se engarrotaran cada una de sus articulaciones. Aun sin pronunciar palabra, escuchó a Natsu cerrar la puerta, y dirigirse a una de las ventanas abiertas, para quedarse cruzado de brazos, dándola la espalda. Y no pudo sentirse peor.

—¿A qué has venido?

La rubia volvió a temblar, ante la voz de ultratumba del dragon slayer. Parecía como si su voz se arrastrase completamente por sus cuerdas vocales, y tuvo que acariciarse los brazos con las manos, ante la turbación que se desprendía por si sola de su silueta.

—No has vuelto —aclaró con derrota.

Él se mantuvo en silencio. Seguía dándole la espalda, contemplando por la ventana el cielo oscuro y turbio que se visualizaba desde su posición, y apoyó las manos en el alfeizar. —¿Dónde está Happy?

—En casa —musitó con dolor.

El dragon slayer tomó aire con profundidad, pero no se volteó. La usuaria de magia celestial se acercó con cautela a su espalda, y reposó la frente, notando como los músculos de Natsu se tensaban ante el simple contacto.

—Por favor, mírame —murmuró.

Natsu dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo, pero continúo sin decir o hacer nada, provocando que las entrañas de la rubia se contrajeran en angustia.

—Vamos, Natsu, por favor, necesito que me mires —suplicó—. Sé que estás enfadado, pero háblame —lo abrazó por la espalda.

Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, de la desesperación, e hizo el abrazo más estrecho, ocultando su rostro en su espalda. Sentía tal dolor, que estaba segura de que la partiría en dos. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido nada parecido. Era como si le hubiesen arrancado un trozo del corazón, y únicamente le quedase el hueco en carne viva.

—¿Para qué? —Lucy abrió los ojos, de la sorpresa— ¿Serviría de algo?

Sintió como las lágrimas pulsaban en sus ojos, chillando por liberarse, haciendo que le escocieran los ojos del esfuerzo por retenerlas. —Escúchame —musitó sin fuerzas—. Sé que estas dolido. Lo que he propuesto no ha sido a causa de un impulso, o porque no haya reflexionado sobre ello. Lo he dicho completamente consciente de los riesgos.

—Ése, es el problema.

Lucy separó un poco el rostro de su espalda, y alzó la cabeza, para contemplar como el cabello de su nuca lucía más arremolinado que nunca, justo como si se hubiese pasado la mano en completa exasperación una y otra vez.

—Sé que lo que has dicho, ha sido tras sopesar las consecuencias. Así que lo que yo me pregunto ahora es: ¿en qué lugar me deja eso a mí?

La rubia boqueó de la impresión, incapaz de articular palabra.

—Si hubiera sido algo momento del arrebato, no hubiese reaccionado así —aclaró con simpleza—. Pero solo me ha bastado mirarte, para saber con certeza que esa cabeza tuya había tenido en cuenta todas y cada una de las consecuencias. Tú aceptarías, te enfrentarías, darías lo mejor de ti misma, y al final, morirías. En todo eso, ¿Dónde me encuentro yo situado? —consultó con amargura al aire— En ningún sitio. Mi magia no funciona contra la suya, lo que me convierte en no apto para protegerte. Nadie puede hacerlo. Y parece que a ti no te importe.

Lucy soltó el abrazo, y le contempló con la incredulidad bailándole en el rostro. —¡Por supuesto que me importa! Pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Por primera vez desde lo que le pareció siglos, Natsu se giró bruscamente y la contempló, con la mirada trastornada en perturbación. —¡Cualquier cosa menos esa, maldita sea! —rugió desquiciado.

Lucy frunció la boca, exhausta. —¡Si la única magia a la que resulta vulnerable es la mía, no puedo quedarme a un lado apartada! —rebatió con desesperación.

—¿¡Para qué, eh!? —graznó con furia— ¿¡Para ver como acaba contigo!? ¿¡Quieres que me quede plantado como si nada, viendo como te arranca la vida de cuajo, es eso!?

—¡Lo pintas como si yo quisiese terminar así! —proclamó con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Por supuesto que no quiero acabar así, pero ¿¡Qué otra alternativa tenemos!? ¡No podemos quedarnos sin intentarlo al menos!

—¡Eso es! —bramó con ironía, y agitó los brazos en un ademán descontrolado— ¡No se pierde nada! Ah, no, espera. La vida. Poca cosa, ¿verdad? Total, no tienes que rendir cuentas con nadie.

—Eso no es verdad —declaró desconsolada, empapada en llanto—. Tú significas todo para mí, pero si tengo una oportunidad, y puedo intentar evitar que te haga daño, la tomaré. ¡Sé que esto es personal! —vociferó descontrolada, interrumpiéndole tras ver que abría la boca para protestar a viva voz— Quiere hacerte daño, Natsu ¡Y si encuentro aunque sea un resquicio de debilidad, lo cogeré!

Natsu cerró los ojos, y por primera vez, la voz se le quebró por completo. —No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —musitó, derrotado— la única forma que tiene de hacerme daño, es a través de ti. Y se lo estas poniendo en bandeja. Si hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría, te puedo asegurar que jamás —se apretó con fuerza la mano contra el rostro—, me hubiera involucrado contigo.

Lucy abrió los ojos con fuerza, atónita, y sintió como algo la golpeaba con brutalidad en el pecho. Era un dolor tan intenso, que por un momento, creyó haberse partido en dos. Se abrazó a su estómago, con fuerza, y se encorvó ligeramente de la presión que sentía en todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Parecía como si su cerebro se hubiera quedado en pausa, y como los latidos del corazón disminuían, al punto de que casi no los sentía.

Quería gritar. Destrozar algo, lo que fuera. Partir algo en mil pedazos, porque así era como se sentía. Aquel zumbido frenético y descontrolado tomaba más y más intensidad dentro de su cabeza, pero siguió contemplando aquella mirada verde oscurecida. Era como si se hubiese desatado una tempestad allí dentro, y la hubiese engullido por completo. El dolor… pulsaba, arañaba, desgarraba, retorcía, subía, bajaba, latía; todo en un tráfico sin control. Y las lágrimas continuaron empapándole las mejillas.

Aún ligeramente encorvada por la angustia, y aun aferrándose con fuerza a su estómago, obligó a su voz a reaccionar. —Entiendo.

Se obligó a no mirar el rostro atormentado de su tragafuegos. Advirtió como le temblaba todo el cuerpo, como si tuviese que obligarse a sí mismo con ferocidad a no moverse. Quiso volver a mirarle, decirle que lo quería. Que lo amaba más que a su propia vida. Que estar sin él sería como vivir en el más aterrador de los infiernos. Pero, por algún motivo, no lo hizo. Puede que fuera porque necesitaba refugiar el pequeño pedacito de alma que la quedaba. Porque lo demás, se lo había entregado sin reservas. Tal vez, se lo había entregado _todo_.

—Tengo que irme —susurró en tono vacío.

Para Natsu, aquellas palabras fueron como un dolor que le atravesó de pies a cabeza, y abrió la boca, angustiado, pero no pronunció palabra. Estiró el brazo, intentando tocarla, pero al segundo quedó paralizado, quedándose a mitad del camino.

Y al final, sintió que le arrancaban el espíritu con brutalidad, tras caer en la cuenta de que ella se había marchado.

·

·

—¿Asuka?

La niña del sombrerito naranja alzó la cabeza, cayendo justo en la cuenta de que Lucy se encontraba de pie al lado suyo, contemplándola con una sonrisa suave en la boca. Quiso esbozar una sonrisa de alegría, puesto que no había visto a la jovencita rubia desde hacia varios días, pero en seguida sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, al advertir que sus ojos marrones no resguardaban ningún brillo. Allí dentro, no se veía _nada_.

—¿Lucy? —murmuró.

Lo cierto es que se sentía un poco abrumada. Desde hacia unos días, todo el mundo se estaba comportando de manera extraña. Todos la sonreían, asegurándola una y otra vez que no pasaba nada, pero ella no se consideraba despistada. Aun era una niña, y eso no lo ponía en duda, pero sabía (y muy bien) que había tenido que ocurrir algo grave, cuando parecía que nadie quería decir nada al respecto cada ver que preguntaba.

La usuaria de magia celestial tomó asiento en la mesa, en la cual ella tenía esparcidas un montón de hojas y lápices de colores. Le gustaba dibujar. Sobre todo, a mamá y a papá. Mamá y papá eran muy divertidos. Siempre jugaban con ella a las escondidas, y le llenaban la bañera de juguetes para que no se aburriera cuando tocaba la hora del baño. La leían cuentos cuando aun no tenía ganas de ir a dormir, y le encantaban los desayunos que preparaba papá. Mamá siempre decía que la comida de papá era fabulosa, y no podía estar más de acuerdo. Siempre cocinaba las tortitas con diferentes formas. Esa misma mañana, había preparado unas con forma de escopeta. Y había aplaudido de felicidad ante las mañas de su padre ante los fogones.

Asuka soltó el lápiz de color verde (puesto que su mamá tenía el color del cabello de la aguamarina, según decía siempre papá), y se acercó con cautela a la rubia. Con cuidado, acercó su mano al rostro, provocando que Lucy la mirara con curiosidad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó.

—¿Estás triste?

La pregunta había salido de su boca sin pensarla. En seguida, sintió como los ojos de Lucy brillaban, conteniendo algo, pero no dijo nada. A lo mejor, si le pedía a papá que la cocinara tortitas con graciosas formas, ella se alegraría.

—Un poco —musitó de forma suave.

La niña asintió. No sabía aun muy bien qué hacer cuando alguien estaba triste. Cuando ella lo estaba (puesto que a veces se despertaba por los malos sueños) mamá se dedicaba a abrazarla muy fuerte, y a acariciarle el cabello. Siempre la dejaba su revolver de juguete debajo de la almohada, porque, según decía mamá, así podría protegerse de los monstruos malos que se escondían debajo de su cama (y es que a veces estaba segura de que algún que otro se escondía incluso dentro del armario).

—¿Natsu y tú os habéis peleado?

Las cejas de la rubia se alzaron en suspicacia. ¿Tanto se notaba? Suspiró con profundidad. La verdad era que desde que había hablado con Natsu hacia casi una semana, no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra. Era como si un muro de cristal macizo se hubiera alzado entre ellos, impenetrable. Cuando ella llegaba al gremio, él se marchaba. Y no podía evitar marcharse ella, cuando él llegaba. Jamás hubiese imaginado que las cosas resultarían así entre ellos. Incluso Happy había rehusado dirigirles la palabra, demostrando lo enfadadísimo que estaba con los dos. Desde aquel día, sentía que hacía todo de manera mecánica. Levantarse, desayunar, cepillarse los dientes, vestirse… todos los días lo mismo. Y cuando se metía en su cama por las noches, lo único que hacia era llorar. Llorar una y otra vez por lo que había tenido, y por lo que había perdido. A veces, sentía los ojos de Natsu clavarse con violencia en su nuca, provocándola un estrés difícil de soportar. Sabía que si le devolvía la mirada, volvería a romperse sin remedio. La verdad era, que no se sentía capaz de volver a recomponer los pedazos.

Gray había puesto el grito en el cielo, cuando, tras comprobar que no había vuelto a pisar el gremio en los siguientes días, se había plantado en su casa. Irremediablemente, la había presionado a que soltara que es lo que había pasado, como para que Natsu luciera como un cadáver andante. Y al final, se lo había contado. Justo cuando había terminado el relato, él se había puesto en pie formando un griterío de dimensiones colosales. Los había llamado idiotas, cabezotas, y mil millones de cosas más. La había amenazado, e incluso pedido (demandado más bien) «por favor» que volviesen a hablar, pero se sentía incapaz. Estaba sufriendo demasiado. Y ante eso, Gray únicamente había guardado silencio. Y por lo que sabía, parecía que ni a ella, ni al tragafuegos, tampoco los dirigía la palabra.

—Cuando mamá y papá se pelean, también se ponen tristes. Pero mamá dice que los besos que le da papá cuando se perdonan, hacen que se sienta especial. ¿Por qué no le pides a Natsu que te dé uno? —sugirió emocionada— Seguro que te sientes mejor.

Lucy sonrió con emoción ante la afirmación de la niña, y tuvo que aguantar un suspiro. Desde hacía días, sentía que no podía respirar con normalidad. En ocasiones, le faltaba el aire. —A veces, no podemos arreglar las cosas como nos gustaría.

La niña debatió consigo misma. —¿Por qué no?

Lucy se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, de manera pensativa. —Pues… no lo sé —admitió.

El rostro de la niña se contorsionó en tristeza, y dejó caer los hombros, abatida. Ella se divertía mucho cuando Natsu y Lucy, junto a Happy, jugaban con ella. Natsu y Happy eran sus perfectos rivales a los dardos, y ella y Lucy siempre hacían de vaqueras cuando jugaban a «indios y vaqueros».

Lucy se obligó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. —Tengo algo para ti.

Los ojos de la niña se alzaron, sorprendidos. —¿Para mi? —comentó asombrada, apuntándose a si misma con su dedo— Pero, aun no es mi cumpleaños —aseguró confusa.

—Lo sé —la sonrisa de Lucy decayó un poco—, pero he querido que lo tengas tú.

Con curiosidad, advirtió como la usuaria de magia celestial posaba un objeto envuelto encima de la mesa, y sintió como sus pequeñas manos temblaban emocionadas. ¡Un regalo! ¡A ella le encantaban los regalos!

—¿De verdad es para mi? —consultó, sin poder evitar la emoción en sus palabras.

Lucy sonrió sinceramente en lo que le pareció una eternidad, y asintió con la cabeza con firmeza. La niña se abalanzó ante el presente, y sin poder contenerse, desenvolvió el bonito papel azul con estrellitas de regalo que lo envolvía. No pudo evitar que su boca boqueara de la impresión, al contemplar lo que Lucy la había obsequiado.

La niña, asombrada y emocionada, clavó la mirada en Lucy. —Es… —no podía ser— ¿Es el cuento que nos contaste el otro día? —preguntó, sin podérselo creer del todo.

La rubia asintió, reconociendo que lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, era felicidad. Ya casi no recordaba como se sentía. —Si. Dijiste que te había gustado, así que lo he transcrito. Espero que te guste.

—¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Me encanta! —chilló revolucionada— ¡Haré que papá me lo lea para dormir! —los ojos de la niña lucían emocionados— Lo cuidaré —aseguró con ferocidad—. Te prometo que lo cuidaré siempre. ¡Estoy segura de que a Nico también le encantara!

La boca de Lucy se curvó en ingenua curiosidad. —¿«Nico»?

La niña asintió feliz de la vida. —¡Nico es mi pececito! Es azul, y le encantan los bordes de mis sándwiches. Pero no le cuentes a mamá —susurró conspiratoriamente—. Mamá dice que no debería darle eso a Nico.

Lucy espetó una risa fresca al aire. —¡Oh! —exclamó en entendimiento, y alzó una mano en juramento— Claro, prometido.

La niña abrió su mochila con rapidez, y empezó a sacar las cosas, para poder guardar su cuento nuevo. Lucy advirtió, con asombro, como salía de la mochila una manzana mordisqueada, dos revólveres de juguete, y otro bloc de dibujo. Hasta que un trozo de papel cayó al suelo, llamando su atención al instante. Con decisión, tomó el trozo de papel para contemplarlo, y sintió como su sangre se desplomaba cuerpo abajo.

—Asuka, ¿Qué es esto?

La niña, que recién había guardado su obsequio en su ahora vacía mochila, miró a la rubia con curiosidad, hasta que reconoció la hoja de recompensa. Y se sonrojó con ferocidad, sin poder evitarlo.

—Etto… —titubeó.

—Asuka —repitió Lucy en tono serio.

La niña suspiró, derrotada. —Es un encargo. ¡Estaba en el tablón! ¡Solo iba a darme un par de horas! —declaró atropelladamente.

En un parpadeo, Lucy se levantó y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándola de los hombros. La niña se sobresaltó al advertir como las líneas del rostro de la maga celestial se habían tensado todas de golpe.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto, Asuka?

El labio inferior de la niña tembló, en una especie de puchero. —Estaba en el tablón —musitó avergonzada—. De verdad, estaba allí. No pensé que fuera tan malo.

Lucy tragó en seco, y cerró los ojos, intentando controlar el miedo que se había instalado en la boca de su estómago. —No puedes hacer un encargo tú sola, ¿lo entiendes? Tienes que decírselo a mamá, o a papá, o incluso a Natsu, o a mí si quieres, pero no sola —declaró decidida.

La boca de la niña se curvó en una mueca agria. —No es divertido pedírtelo a ti o a Natsu, si no venís juntos —declaró amargada.

Los hombros de Lucy cayeron derrotados, y sintió como las palabras de la niña le acuchillaban sin miramientos. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el dolor volvía a despertarse. El dolor solía estar siempre despierto, otorgándole unos pocos minutos de tranquilidad durante todo el día. —Lo lamento, Asuka-chan.

La pequeña del sombrerito desvió la mirada hacia la pared, derrotada. —Lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo.

Lucy la abrazó por los hombros con suavidad. —Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Asuka no estaba segura de si Lucy estaba diciéndole la verdad. Se había filtrado un temblor en sus palabras que, según parecía, no había podido ocultar.

—¿Por qué no vas a enseñarle a mamá el cuento? Ella dijo que también le gustó —comentó al aire, tras separarse de ella.

La pequeña pareció olvidar el asunto del encargo en cuestión de instantes. —¡Seguro! Mamá asegura que no es muy sentimental, pero papá dice que es porque le gusta hacerse la dura —la niña pareció reparar justo después en lo que había dicho—. Pero… —titubeó mirando alrededor, como si temiese que su madre apareciese de golpe—, esto tampoco se lo digas a mamá.

La usuaria de magia celestial sonrió con tranquilidad. —No hay problema.

Asuka asintió feliz, y tomando su mochila, y agarrando varios lápices con la mano, salió corriendo por el salón del gremio. Lucy suspiró, y no pudo evitar que segundos después, su boca decayera al punto de la amargura. Clavó la mirada en la hoja de encargo que había dejado sobre la mesa. La niña, ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que no figuraba recompensa. Torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto, y las manos le temblaron de furia contenida, a la vez que la mirada de sus ojos se pudría en cólera.

Ahora, sabía que tenía que hacer.

·

·

—¿Estás segura de esto?

Lucy se detuvo en la tarea de abrocharse los botones de la camisa de mangas cortas, y suspiró con profundidad. Una vez terminó de abotonarse la prenda, se dio la vuelta para contemplar como el espíritu del león se encontraba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, y las gafas ocultándole la mirada.

—No sé qué otra cosa hacer —musitó en derrota.

Loke se revolvió en pelo en un gesto contenido, y bufó, empezando a dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación como un maníaco. —Tienes que decírselo —declaró con fuerza—. Si se entera… —dudó en continuar, puesto que incluso le daba pánico pronunciarlo en voz alta— ni siquiera me atrevo a predecir su reacción. Lucy —se acercó a ella, aterrado—, no puedes hacerlo. No _debes_. Esto es una auténtica locura. Ni siquiera sabes dónde tienes que ir.

Lucy le contempló durante unos segundos. —Si que lo sé.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé. Sé donde estará.

Loke se acercó a ella, y la miró fijamente. —¿Cómo que lo sabes?

—Lo he visto.

El espíritu celestial del león boqueó de la impresión, atónito. —¿Lo has visto? Que demonios… ¿Qué no me has contado, Lucy? —consultó con tensión.

Ella aguardó en silencio, y se colgó la cartuchera, que contenía todas sus llaves, en la presilla de los vaqueros cortos. Suspiró con profundidad. —No tienes porque aparecer si no quieres, Loke. Lo entenderé —musitó con suavidad.

Él rió suavemente, con incredulidad. —Sabes que iré contigo donde quiera que vayas, Lucy. Pero eso, no significa que esté de acuerdo con lo que estás a punto de hacer —masculló.

—Ojalá las cosas hubieran resultado de otra manera —musitó con tristeza—. Pero terminará haciéndolo. De una manera, o de otra. Y prefiero que lo haga sin estar él presente. No soy rival para él. Lo sé muy bien.

—Santo dios —perjuró al aire en tono culpable, y arrastrándose las manos entre sus cabellos—, va a volverse loco. Que sepas, que si no muero a manos de _uno_, moriré a manos del _otro_ por permitir lo que estas a punto de hacer.

Ella no pudo evitar reír con sutilidad.

—Déjala en paz de una vez, _peluche_.

Lucy se giró sobre sus talones, incrédula, al reconocer a la dueña de la voz. Y no pudo evitar boquear de la impresión, al encontrársela de brazos cruzados en su salita, con la cara pintada en un gesto de molestia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al aire, con brusquedad— Ni que hubierais visto un fantasma —declaró con ironía.

—Ofiuco —susurró Lucy, estupefacta.

Loke bufó por la irritación, y en varias zancadas chocó su frente contra la del espíritu de la serpiente, completamente exasperado. —Te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de llamarme _peluche_, joder.

Ofiuco se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablándole. —Vamos, vamos, seamos amigos, _pequeño_ _leoncito_ —ironizó al aire.

Lucy se llevó una mano al rostro, con cansancio. —Y ahí vamos otra vez —musitó.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, _culebrilla_? ¿Los demás niños no quieren jugar contigo?

Ofiuco le clavó la mirada con la fuerza de una descarga, y chocó su frente contra la de él, con la venita de la frente hinchada en su totalidad. —¿_Culebrilla_? Esta culebra puede patearte tu trasero de _peluche_ cuando quieras.

—¿Tú y cuantas más? —aseguró, empujó su frente contra la de ella con mas brío— Deberíamos asegurarnos que sea en mitad de una fiesta donde abunden las _serpentinas_ y el confeti. Para que no estés tan sola, me refiero.

El espíritu de la serpiente empezó a crujirse los nudillos. —Cuando quieras, y donde quieras. Voy a patearte ese trasero de _minino_ que tienes —masculló con violencia contenida.

—¡BASTA!

Loke (que se encontraba ya con los puños en alto) y Ofiuco (que se veía en posición de guardia) pararon la contienda y guardaron silencio, para contemplar como Lucy mantenía los brazos en jarras y los miraba colérica a ambos.

—Se acabaron las peleas —aseguró con voz potente—. Si estáis conmigo, estáis conmigo, así que se acabaron las tonterías, ¿Lo habéis entendido? —aseguró con fingida dulzura.

Ambos espíritus se miraron con rencor, y se cruzaron de brazos, a la vez que desviaban la mirada hacia la pared. Lucy volvió a suspirar derrotada, y se pasó la mano entre la melena con hastío.

—¿Ofiuco?

El espíritu de la serpiente chasqueó con fuerza la boca, y sus hombros acumularon más tensión. Desvió ligeramente la mirada hasta su contratista durante unos segundos, para después volver a desviar la mirada hacia la pared. —Está bien —masculló iracunda.

—¿Perdón? —aireó Lucy, haciéndose la sorda— Creo que no he oído bien.

Ella la miró colérica por unos instantes. —He dicho que está bien, joder —aseguró crispada.

Lucy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tranquila. —Te lo agradezco. Bien —miró al espíritu celestial del león— ¿Loke?

Loke giró el cuello, para mirarla incrédulo. —¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y yo, porque!?

—Loke —repitió Lucy en suave advertencia.

El espíritu celestial del león contorsiono la boca en un gesto duro, y se cruzó de brazos, ofuscado en su totalidad. —No puedo creerlo —musitó por lo bajini—. De acuerdo, vale.

La sonrisa de Lucy se hizo un poco más ancha, y se acercó a ambos, para echar un brazo alrededor del cuello de cada uno. —Gracias. A los dos —aseguró con voz rota por la emoción.

Ofiuco suspiró con derrota, y echó un vistazo incómodo a la _niña_. Si en todos sus años alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría siendo el espíritu de una niña como ella, se hubiera reído hasta el fin de los tiempos.

·

·

Natsu se sentó, abatido, sobre uno de los taburetes, y dejó caer su cabeza en un peso muerto sobre la barra de Mira. Seis días. Seis días, con diecisiete horas, y veinticuatro minutos. No sabía cuantos segundos llevaría, pero le traía sin cuidado. Todo ese tiempo, se le había echo una jodida eternidad de mierda. En realidad, su vida se había vuelto una mierda desde que Lucy había dejado su casa, con esa mirada sumergida y deteriorada. En cuanto ella se había marchado, había sentido la necesidad de adentrarse en el bosque, para descargar parte de su ira contra todo árbol que se le había puesto de por medio. Sin poder evitarlo, había arrasado con más de medio bosque. Y según había oído, el alcalde había puesto el grito en el cielo ante el supuesto incendio que lo había arrasado casi en su totalidad. Remarcaba el _casi_, porque había llegado al punto de la fatiga, a causa de quedarse sin magia.

No le importaba. Tendría que haberla gastado en su totalidad. A lo mejor, ese dolor opacaba un poco el que estaba sintiendo ahora. Porque le retorcía las entrañas y le arañaba las venas. No podía pensar. Ni dormir. Ni Gray, ni Happy, le dirigían la palabra. Happy había aparecido al día siguiente, únicamente para avisarle de que pasaría unos días con Charle y Wendy. Al ver que no salía palabra de su boca, el exceed había vociferado a pleno pulmón que era un tonto, y había desaparecido dando un portazo. Cada vez que se veían en el gremio, el gatito resoplaba ofuscado, y se cruzaba de brazos para sentarse dándole la espalda. Gray había intentado hablar un par de veces con él, e incluso le había provocado en más de una ocasión para que acabaran dándose de hostias, pero tampoco había reaccionado. No sentía. No sentía _nada_. Lo único que había sentido, había sido una desesperación y una locura sin igual, al contemplar la posibilidad de que Lucy se viera frente al puto bastardo. No, joder, no ¡No! ¡Por encima de su jodido cadáver! ¿Es que no podían entenderlo? No podía. Coño, ya no sabía como decirlo.

—¿Natsu?

Natsu alzó levemente la cabeza de la barra, para advertir como Mira le contemplaba con los ojos turbados en curiosidad, al punto de la incredulidad. Joder, ¿Tal mal se veía? Tampoco le extrañaría, si debía ser sincero. Si se veía igual de cómo se sentía, era prácticamente un deshecho humano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —consultó con la boca curvada en tensión.

Vale, ahora si se había perdido. ¿Dónde coño quería que fuera? Sin Lucy, ni Happy, no tenía ganas siquiera de aceptar algún encargo. Y si se mantenía en casa, las paredes y el techo terminarían comiéndole vivo de la angustia. Pero lo peor, era el _dolor_. Ese dolor que le retorcía los sentidos. Le acuchillaba y le martilleaba en la sangre, agolpándose y pudriéndole cada rincón del cuerpo. Se sentía morir.

—¿Dónde se supone que tendría que estar? —escupió las palabras con amargura e ironía.

—Con Lucy —espetó a borbotones la adorable camarera.

Cierto, pensó. Su sitio estaba con ella. _Siempre_ había sido con ella. Pero después de aquello, se había quedado solo. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza de la angustia, y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza en un golpe seco.

—No creo que fuese lo más recomendable, pero gracias, Mira —masculló con debilidad.

Mira chasqueó la boca, y dejó la jarra de cerveza que estaba a punto de servir sobre la barra en un gesto en seco y apresurado. —No lo entiendes —declaró agitada.

Natsu volvió a alzar la cabeza, y un sentido de alarma se disparó en su cabeza como el rifle de precisión de Bisca. Al contemplar el rostro horrorizado de Mira, supo que algo iba mal. —¿A qué te refieres?

Llegados a ese punto, el silencio empezó a caer sobre todos los integrantes del gremio, a una velocidad escalofriante. Desde hacía días, todos sentían una tensión en el ambiente difícil de ignorar, manteniéndoles a todos con los nervios de punta.

—Lucy… —balbuceó, y las manos empezaron a temblarle, provocando que Natsu se levantara del taburete como espoleado por la fuerza de un caballo— ella dijo que tú también ibas.

El tragafuegos sintió como todos los músculos se le desgarraban en angustia, e inevitablemente sus oídos empezaban a escuchar un pitido incesante. —¿Ir _a dónde_, Mira?

—Al encargo —musitó con la voz rota por el miedo—. Ella dijo que iríais juntos al encargo.

Laxus, que había contemplado la escena cual mudo espectador, se había levantado de golpe del taburete, y se había acercado a la joven de melena blanca, con el rostro contraído. —¿Qué encargo, Mira? ¿Tomaste nota de él?

—Ella dijo que era una tontería —aseguró con la garganta rota en pánico.

En un movimiento decidido se agachó bajo la barra, y extrajo un libro pesado con el cuerpo temblándole. Utilizando el marca páginas, abrió el libro justo en la última nota que había apuntado solo hacía unas horas. La de Lucy. Con angustia, acercó el libro al tragafuegos, quien se abalanzó sobre él como un poseso.

Mira estrechó el paño entre sus manos, contra su pecho. —Buscar una flor. No tenía recompensa. Ella dijo que no era relevante —rompió en llanto—. Al principio me pareció un poco extraño, pero me aseguró que no tenía importancia.

—¡Una flor! —una voz dulce e infantil resonó sobre todo el silencio abrumador— ¡Como la del cuento! —apuntó una voz de niña, con emoción— ¡Jo, podía haberme llevado a mí también, ese encargo lo había encontrado yo!

—¿Qué? —Bisca boqueó de la sorpresa, y se acercó a su hija, para agacharse a su altura— Cariño, ¿De qué estas hablando, que cuento? —consultó con tensión.

La niña lució un poco atribulada, ante la atención excesiva que estaba recibiendo de todo el gremio. —Lucy me ha regalado el cuento —musitó avergonzada, a la vez que se aferraba a su mochilita.

Levy dio un paso al frente. —¿Un cuento? —se llevó una mano al rostro, confusa y entrando en pánico— Pero Lucy ni siquiera ha terminado su novela —aseguró confundida.

La niña se aferró a su mochilita, con decisión. —¡No es una novela, es un cuento! ¡_Su_ cuento! —remarcó la niña con fervor encendido.

—Cielo —musitó Bisca, intentando tranquilizar los nervios de su pequeña pistolera— ¿Me lo enseñas? —preguntó con dulzura.

Asuka echó un vistazo rápido y nervioso alrededor, para finalmente asentir con la cabeza. Abrió su mochilita, y extrayendo un pequeño libro, se lo acercó temblorosa a su madre. —Es el cuento que nos contó el otro día —repitió, sorbiendo por la nariz—. Ella dijo que era un regalo, y que quería que yo lo tuviera. Encontré la hoja de encargo en el tablón —su madre levantó la vista para enfocarla hacia su hija— ¡Era como en el cuento! —la pequeña no pudo retener más tiempo las lágrimas— ¡Ella dijo que no debía tomar un encargo yo sola! ¡No sabía que ella lo haría, de verdad que no lo sabía, mamá, tienes que creerme!

Bisca abrazó con ternura a su hija, ante sus lágrimas de desconsuelo. Y alzó la vista, para contemplar como Natsu sostenía el pequeño libro, con la mano temblándole.

—¿Cómo en… el cuento? —musitó Levy, sin aliento.

—Oe, oe… —susurró Gray, al punto del pánico.

—No puede ser —farfulló Erza.

—«A Dragon's Tale» —reprodució Natsu en voz alta.

Entonces, su cerebro se apagó de un chasquido en seco.

Y no fue capaz de oír nada más.

·

·

N/A: pues aquí lo tenéis.

Os lo dejo a vuestra elección. Dependiendo del número de reviews que reciba, el próximo capitulo lo intentaré subir antes de marcharme de vacaciones, es decir, el 17 de julio. En caso contrario, lamento informar de que desconozco cuando lo subiré.

A estas alturas, no puedo comentaros demasiado del capitulo. Solo os recordaré la predicción de Cana (capítulo _Instinct_), por si alguno la habíais olvidado:

«_—Juicio. Vacilación. Debilidad. Y separación –concluyó–. Representa el punto de inflexión. Todo lo que tiene un principio, tiene un final. Guarda relación con tu causa pendiente. Al parecer, se ha postergado durante demasiado tiempo. Será inevitable._»

Advertí en su momento que la tuvierais en cuenta, porque realmente hemos ido tocando cada una de las partes que la compone. Sin prisa, pero sin pausa… ¿recordáis?

¡Ah, si! Damas y caballeros, el siguiente capítulo, ahora sí ES el capítulo. Es el primero que escribí. El primero, del primero, de los primeros xD. Toda mi historia ha girado alrededor de él. TODOS y ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS los capítulos hasta el momento han seguido y surgido a raíz de lo que escribí aquel día. Espero que sea todo lo que vosotros esperáis, y cumpla con las expectativas que hemos estado aguardando durante medio año, ¡Que se dice pronto!

Millones de agradecimientos a Eagle Gold, a velcarleo02, a Inrene, a Eru Shiro-San, y por supuesto a mi siempre nakama lottiesaysrelax.

Sin vosotras, esto no habría sido posible, así que esto va por vosotras:

Próximo capítulo: _19.- Fairy Tail._

¿Nos leemos?

Nindë


	19. Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Esto va para todos, y cada uno de vosotros. Gracias.

Sobre todo, a Hiyoko-sama, a velcarleo02, a Eagle Gold, a Guest, a mariasimal11, a Maribalza, a Alerssa, a mooki, a Guest², a Inrene, a Cullar95, a happy-sensei11, a kayherine, a kaze no akuma, a NoQuiero, a UnaLocaFan, a Artemisia, a kataDH, a lottiesaysrelax, a ValeLaPeqee, y finalmente, a Eru Shiro-san, porque aunque no hayas comentado, sé que estás aqui, como siempre lo has estado.

Gracias a vuestros comentarios, y a vuestro apoyo, aquí lo tenéis.

Espero que lo disfrutéis a mas no poder, porque de verdad, espero vuestros comentarios respecto a este capitulo, ya que es lo que ha originado todo esto. Quise darle forma a mi propia idea, utilizando todo lo que se ha visto y leído en el manga hasta ahora. Y nació _Pieces_. Simplemente, no pude parar. Le tengo tanto cariño a esta historia, que cuando termine, porque quedan tres o cuatro capítulos a lo mucho, no sé qué haré. Lloraré de la emoción, porque no imagináis lo orgullosa que estoy por haber llegado hasta aquí con todos vosotros.

¡Nos vemos a la vuelta de vacaciones! (Espero… xD).

·

**19.- Cuento de Hadas.**

·

·

—Nuestra historia, comienza como todas las demás —comenzó con solemnidad—. Con un protagonista.

—¿Un príncipe?

—¡Una princesa!

—¿¡Una medusa!?

Lucy no pudo evitar mirar con incredulidad a la usuaria de magia de agua. Es decir, ¿Una _medusa_? ¿¡En serio!? Suspiró. Esto seria largo.

—Como decía, nuestra historia comienza con nuestro protagonista —hizo una pausa de efecto—. Un dragón.

_»Nuestro dragón, no volaba. Era feliz en la tierra. Le gustaba cómo el rocío de la hierba fresca le hacia cosquillas en la barriga, y la sensación del sol calentando su nuca los días de cielo abierto. Adoraba el olor a tierra mojada que dejaba la lluvia tras de sí, y el ambiente cargado de un día de tormenta. Acudía a un prado verde y abierto, su lugar favorito, cuando las noches eran claras. _

_Mientras, con curiosidad, y ajeno a su conocimiento, alguien le observaba. Observaba como cada noche acudía al mismo lugar, solo. Lo contemplaba mullir la hierbecilla y reposar con tranquilidad, hasta que los rayos del alba despuntaban._

_Una noche, muerta de la curiosidad, bajó hasta donde él solía reposar. El dragón, suspicaz y extrañado, abrió un ojo para contemplar a la viajera. No sabía de nadie aparte de él, que acudiera a ese lugar._

—_¿Por qué siempre vienes a dormir solo? _—_sus orejas vibraron, atentas, al timbre de su voz_—_, podrías hablar con los árboles, o con el murmullo del río, pero no lo haces._

_El dragón, que volvió a cerrar el ojo con aburrimiento, se acomodó mejor en la hierba. —No me interesa. Vengo aquí a descansar. No sabía que rondara por aquí nadie más aparte de mí._

—_¿Eso significa que no quieres? ¿O que no lo habías intentado?_

_El dragón la miró molesto, a la vez que se levantaba y sostenía el peso en sus patas delanteras. Menuda mocosa impertinente ¡Él era un dragón! ¡Merecía más respeto! ¡O incluso el detalle de que tuviera algún escalofrío por la impresión de su magnífico tamaño! Podía destrozar bosques con sus garras y secar océanos únicamente con su aliento si le daba la gana. _

—_¿Por qué tendría que contestar?_

_Ella sonrió alegre, haciendo caso omiso a su mirada de molestia, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. —No tienes porque hacerlo sino quieres _—_afirmó los codos en las piernas para tener un punto de apoyo, y sostuvo su cara entre sus manos. Y siguió mirándole casi sin pestañear._

_El dragón, irritado, se puso en cuatro patas, volvió a mullir la hierba y se recostó dándole la espalda. La mocosa seguía mirándole. Soltó un bostezo, y acomodó la cabeza entre sus patas delanteras. La mocosa seguía sin moverse._

—_¿¡Qué demonios quieres!? _—_preguntó irritado incorporándose de golpe_—_ ¡Suelo venir a descansar aquí! ¡Me gusta este sitio, así que si has terminado, haz el favor de dejar de molestarme! _—_declaró iracundo._

_Ella continuó mirándole, con aquella sonrisa ladina. Ladeó la cabeza curiosa, provocando que uno de los mechones de la melena bailara alegremente._

—_Quiero que seamos amigos _—_declaró con solemnidad._

_El dragón la observó estupefacto, y se carcajeó con sorna, mientras curvaba la boca enseñando los principios de aquellos colmillos afilados. —¿Amigos? No me hagas reír. Un dragón no tiene amigos. _

—_¿Por qué no? _—_preguntó con auténtica curiosidad._

—_Pues… _—_el dragón titubeó_—_ ¡Pues porque no! ¡Porque lo digo yo, y punto! _—_respondió airado._

—_Oh… _—_el rostro de la viajera adoptó un matiz triste_—_, yo siempre estoy sola, ¿Sabes? Estar sólo es aburrido. No tienes con quien hablar, o con quien reír, o incluso con quien llorar. Es triste._

_El dragón bufó irritado. —No digas tonterías. Desde que tengo memoria he estado solo, y nunca me ha dado por hablarle a los ríos o a las florecitas, como dices tú _—_ladeó la boca en un gesto de burla_—_ hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero, donde quiero y como quiero. No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie. _

—_¿Y nunca te aburres?_

_El dragón infló el pecho, orgulloso. —¡Por supuesto que no! _—_contestó con retintín._

—_¿Y cómo lo haces?_

—_Oh, bueno _—_divagó mientras levantaba su vista al cielo, haciendo memoria_—_, me gusta dormir mucho. Recién levantado doy un paseo matutino. Me gusta el olor de las hojas de los árboles recién despierto. Su aroma es intenso y fresco, y deja un regusto suave al paladar. Cuando me da hambre, busco una presa jugosa, y juego un rato con ella. La acecho. Los dragones aguardamos por nuestras presas. Nos gusta la emoción y la intensidad de la caza. Es nuestra naturaleza._

—_¿En serio? _—_preguntó emocionada._

—_¡Por supuesto! _—_aseguró altivo, mientras estiraba su columna dándole más altura_—_ somos cazadores perfectos, pequeña viajera._

—_¿Y no te da miedo?_

_El dragón entrecerró la vista, de manera petulante. —¿Miedo? ¿Un dragón? _—_reiteró en tono irónico_—_ ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Los dragones no tenemos miedo, pequeña viajera, somos nosotros quienes damos miedo. Somos nosotros _—_acercó su cabeza lentamente a la de ella, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa macabra_—_, quienes tenemos la fuerza y el poderío para atemorizar._

—_¡Oh! _—_exclamó la pequeña, emocionada_—_ ¡Entonces debéis ser muy poderosos!_

_Él sonrió con los ojos cerrados, complacido. —¡Por supuesto que nosotros, los dragones, somos pod… _—_cortó abruptamente. Giró bruscamente la cabeza y miró a la viajera tranquilamente sentada, aguardando por su respuesta._

_¡Indignante! ¡Aquella mocosa le había tirado de la lengua con una facilidad pasmosa! ¡No podría volver a mirar a la cara a ninguno de sus semejantes por tamaña desfachatez!_

_Se volvió a estirar, con la indignación corriendo por sus venas. —Márchate, pequeña viajera _—_declaró iracundo_—._ Deseo descansar, y no has conseguido otra cosa que molestar. Márchate. Y no vuelvas._

_Y dicho esto, volvió a acomodarse dándole la espalda, dispuesto a tomar su siesta nocturna._

—¡Menudo sinvergüenza! —chilló Levy, azotando las palmas en la mesa, mientras se levantó de un golpe seco— ¡Pero será maleducado! ¡Ella solo quería un poco de compañía! —aseguró con ira.

—¡Pobre viajera! ¡Incomprendida como Juvia! —aseguró la maga de agua, llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Puede que el dragón tuviese motivos para ser así —intentó apaciguar los ánimos Wendy.

—¡Dejar que siga con la historia, que algunos queremos oírla! —berreó una voz desde el fondo.

Lucy contempló, estupefacta, como prácticamente el gremio entero se había reunido alrededor de ella, apretujados, y atentos a la historia.

Ella, que se encontraba sentada al revés en un taburete alto, con los brazos descansando en el respaldo, y en frente de la mesa, contempló como Happy, Lily, Charle y Asuka, esperaban sentaditos encima de la mesa con los ojos abiertos de la emoción. Gray y Natsu, junto a Laxus y los Raijinshuu, acomodados en taburetes con la espalda reposando sobre la pared de la barra, sin perder detalle, mientras Mira esperaba atenta limpiando vasos con un trapo junto al maestro Makarov, sentado encima de la barra. Sentados alrededor de la mesa Juvia, Lissana, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Wendy y Romeo, permanecían a la espera, mientras Elfman, Macao, Jet, Droy, Bisca, Alzack y todos los demás, ocupaban a foro completo las mesas a su alrededor.

Ella sonrió.

_»Nuestro dragón, como era habitual en él, volvió a acudir la siguiente noche, y todas las que la siguieron, a su lugar de reposo nocturno. Al principio, se había sentido satisfecho al constatar que la viajera no había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia. Durante las primeras noches, se había sentido tan complacido consigo mismo, que conseguía dormir de un tirón. Durante las siguientes, había comenzado a despertarse ocasionalmente. Durante las últimas noches, rara vez lograba conciliar el sueño. Cuando el desvelo le acuciaba, había decidido dar paseos nocturnos por aquella gran pradera verde. Con pavor, cayó en la cuenta de que no deseaba dormir. Se había vuelto aburrido. _

_Desanimado, subió a lo alto de la colina, y se dejó caer con languidez sobre la hierba. Justo en frente de sus narices, había una florecita azul. La contempló con los ojos entrecerrados. No creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

—… _¿Hola?_

_Esperó. _

_Volvió a intentarlo._

—_¿Holaaa~?_

—_Hola._

_El dragón dio un brinco y quedó sentado en sus patas traseras, incrédulo, y con los ojos como platos. No podía creerlo. ¡Aquella flor le estaba hablando! ¡UNA FLOR!_

—_¿Qué haces hablándole a una flor?_

_Volteó bruscamente la cabeza, localizando a la dueña de la voz. Muerto de la vergüenza, vislumbró como la pequeña viajera le contemplaba con asombro, y muda de la impresión, viéndole hablar a la florecita azul. Con auténtico bochorno comprimiéndole la garganta, se incorporó rápidamente sobre sus cuatro patas de un salto, y la enfrentó con la cólera recorriéndole las venas._

—_¡FUISTE TÚ QUIEN DIJO QUE HABLARA CON LAS FLORES, VIAJERA ENTROMETIDA!_

_La viajera ni se inmutó ante los rugidos del dragón, provocando que la melena le danzara al viento por la potencia de su voz. —Oh _—_se asombró_—_, ¿Yo dije eso?_

_El dragón tuvo que reprimir el impulso de atraparla entre sus fauces. —¡LO HICISTE! _—_rugió._

—_Oh _—_repitió_—_, ¿Y funciona? _—_preguntó con ilusión._

_El dragón la contempló, sin podérselo creer._

—¡La echaba de menos! —chilló Asuka, mientras se abrazaba a Lily por el cuello, medio asfixiándolo de la emoción.

Charle sonrió. —Resultaba obvio —aseguró convencida, agitando una patita.

—Pues yo no lo tenía tan claro… —murmuró Nab por el fondo.

—Tú es que no te enteras de nada, para no variar —reclamó Macao.

—Menudo dragón —bufó Gajeel—, ¿Hablarle a una flor? Por favor…

—¡Es metafórico Gajeel! —contraatacó Levy con fuerza, y pegando su frente a la de él—, ¡_Metafórico_!

Lucy carraspeó con fuerza.

—Y… ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Erza.

_»Desde aquella noche, la viajera, como él la llamaba, acudió puntualmente al prado donde antes nuestro dragón solía reposar. Una noche, ella le comentó entre risas, que no era una viajera, como el solía llamarla con altanería. Ella, era el espíritu del viento. Cuidaba de mecer los árboles con mimo, y acariciaba las hojas y las flores en los días de lluvia. Los días soleados, le gustaba reposar con tranquilidad encima de las nubes. Empujaba al mar a encontrarse con la arena, que tan buenos amigos eran. Contemplaba como jugaban descontrolados los océanos en los días de tormenta, mientras que animaba a las olas a estirarse para saludar al cielo. Pero sobre todo, lo que más adoraba, era mecer la hierba en las noches despejadas, mientras contemplaba el claro cielo._

_Él la contemplaba fascinado. Y es que, ¡Cuantas cosas tenía para contar! Él no tenía a nadie. Él, solía sentirse satisfecho con cosas sencillas, como echarse una buena siesta, o poder hincarle el colmillo a un buen antílope._

_Cada noche, ella le hablaba de cómo le había ido el día. Realmente, ella no tenía nadie más con quien hablar, al igual que él. Sorprendido, notaba como la ansiedad crecía a medida que pasaban los días, y el sol se ponía, sabiendo que la hora de verla se acercaba. Notaba como sus orejas vibraban ante el sonido de su voz, y notaba como su rostro se contraía en una mueca de tristeza si le contaba algo triste. El alma le repicaba contenta, en caso de que ella se sintiera feliz, y se sentía a gusto consigo mismo cuando ella, cansada, reposaba en su lomo la cabeza tras quedarse adormilada._

_A veces, se quedaba absorto, mirándola, mientras ella gesticulaba de manera emocionada, cuando le contaba alguna de sus anécdotas. En ocasiones, notaba como ella se sonrojaba, al descubrir la mirada intensa que él le mantenía, y podía asegurar que jamás había visto nada igual de hermoso. Cuando contemplaban el cielo, disfrutando a veces del silencio y la compañía mutua, ella convocaba al viento, para que les envolviera en un manto cálido y tranquilo, provocando que su cabello danzara, atrapándole en un espectáculo sublime por la imagen ante así. _

_Y así, nuestro dragón, por primera vez, se sintió feliz._

Bisca sonrió con delicadeza, y con emoción contenida en la garganta. —Se enamoró —susurró con ternura.

—Es tan bonito… —aseguró Charle, que hipaba aguantando las lágrimas, y había apretujado a Happy de una patita, mientras éste lloraba a moco tendido.

—Eso es un hombre —aseguró Elfman.

—Joder Elfman, dragón —se exasperó Gray—, ¡Que es un dragón!

Lucy contempló por el rabillo del ojo, como Natsu había cerrado los ojos complacido, y se había dejado llevar por la historia, mecido por el sonido de su voz.

—Como en toda historia —continuó con tristeza y seriedad—, llega el momento en que las cosas han de torcerse.

_»El espíritu de la noche, celoso ante el panorama que observaba cada madrugada entre nuestra viajera y el dragón, empezó a llenarse de odio y rencor. Llevaba siglos apreciando al espíritu del viento, contemplándola desde las sombras mientras la envidia lo envenenaba. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta, con autentico rencor, que había caído enamorada del dragón._

_Llevado por la ira y el desprecio, cayó sobre ella en una tarde de tormenta, cuando el cielo se encontraba prácticamente negro, y ella dormitaba en la cima de una nube. El espíritu del rayo, que había contemplado la escena aterrorizado, cayó con furia sobre él intentando detenerlo, originando un espectáculo de luces. No fue capaz de detenerlo a tiempo._

_Aquella noche, nuestro dragón, empezó a inquietarse. Recordaba como aquella tarde se había resguardado en una cueva, tras la tormenta que se había desatado, azotando con furia todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Con la preocupación empezando a impacientarle, subió a la cima donde la última vez ella había aparecido sin previo aviso, esperando con autentica emoción encontrarla allí, y volver a contemplar su cabello danzando al viento. Aquella noche, ella no acudió a su encuentro._

_Nuestro dragón, subió a la cima noche tras noche. Paseó noche tras noche en el prado. Y esperó noche tras noche su llegada. Agonizante, contemplaba como cada madrugada las luces del alba se alzaban sin que ella apareciera. Descorazonado, destrozado, y derrotado, se dejó caer en la hierba, de donde no movió durante lo que le pareció una eternidad._

Lucy hizo una pausa para descansar, cuando apreció el silencio aterrador en el cual estaba sumido el salón.

Observó como las lágrimas recorrían con tristeza el rostro de Asuka, y como las orejas de Lily caían desanimadas hacia abajo, de la tristeza. El maestro Makarov se había limitado a chasquear con la boca, acongojado. Mira había dejado de limpiar vasos, con el trapo apretado con fuerza entre sus manos, a causa de la pena. Laxus había cruzado los brazos, en un gesto de total disgusto, mientras que Evergreen aprovechaba para limpiar los cristales de las gafas, tras disimular rápidamente una lágrima de la mejilla.

Sentía la mirada de Natsu, completamente clavada en su nuca. Sentía incluso la tensión con la que su mano se encontraba contraída en un puño, de manera angustiada. Gray suspiró con fuerza, y Erza entornó los ojos apesumbrada, mientras Lissana agarró una de las manos de Levy, con desconsuelo.

Lucy tomó aire profundamente.

_»Llegó a perder la noción del tiempo. Aguardaba cada madrugada, mientras contemplaba como el amanecer cubría el cielo. Se sentía solo... y se sentía morir._

—_Ella no vendrá._

_Nuestro dragón, exhausto y derrotado, se posicionó sobre sus patas, y giró la cabeza, para advertir como una sombra negra aguardaba tras él, con paciencia. Abrió los ojos con fuerza, al reconocer de quién estaba hablando._

—_¿Quién eres? _—_preguntó con voz contenida._

_Sintió como la sombra esbozaba una sonrisa tierna, y contuvo un escalofrío. —Ahora, no soy nadie._

_El dragón se obligó a contener un gruñido violento en su garganta, y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, provocando que sus colmillos crujieran de la intensidad. —¿¡Donde está ella!?_

_La sombra suspiró. —Ella ya no está._

_Con la cólera inundándole las venas, apretó las garras de sus patas en la tierra, y todas sus escamas se erizaron. —¿¡Qué le has hecho!?_

_La sombra contuvo un gesto de sorpresa. —¿Yo? No. Qué le has hecho tú._

_Y entonces, un rugido violento partió el cielo en dos._

Asuka llevó sus manos a la boca, para evitar un gritito de sorpresa. —Un rugido —murmuró fascinada— ¿Uno muy grande, verdad? —consultó emocionada.

Lucy sonrió con ternura, y cerró los ojos con suavidad. —Natsu.

El aludido pegó un respingo, a causa de la impresión. Llevaba días sin escuchar su voz dirigiéndose a él. Frunció la boca en un gesto tenso, al ver que ella no se había girado para mirarle, y cerró los ojos, con turbación.

—¿Harías los honores?

Por un momento guardó silencio, y aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió como su boca empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa cansada.

_»La sombra advirtió, con fascinación, como de entre las nubes había surgido una grieta, separándolas completamente en dos. Contempló como todas las aves habían alzado el vuelo, espantadas, y como las olas se agitaban ahora violentas de un lado a otro. La tierra había temblado, y los árboles tuvieron que abrazarse con las hojas de sus ramas, ante el dolor despiadado que había sesgado la serenidad en la que se encontraban._

—¡Joder! —graznó Gray con violencia, y con las manos aún sobre sus oídos— ¿¡Es que quieres dejarnos sordos, cerebro de lava!?

Natsu, aún sonriendo con sutilidad, se encogió de hombros, y Asuka, fascinada, rió con alegría y palmeó con felicidad encantada, mientras que todos los demás también se habían tenido que tapar los oídos, ante el rugido salvaje que había atravesado el salón del gremio.

_»Aquella sombra, sin embargo, no se inmutó ante su expresión de ira desbocada._

—_¿Desesperado?_

_El dragón clavó su mirada hacia él, colérico en su totalidad. —¿¡Qué le has hecho!? _—_repitió._

—_He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y sin embargo, me han dado la espalda. Todo gracias a ti. Jamás tendrías que haber venido aquí _—_masculló con violencia_—_. Este será tu castigo. No volverás a verla _—_musitó con parsimonia._

_El dragón sintió como empezaba a consumirse en desesperación, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, atormentado, y con la garganta contraída en dolor. —Tú… _—_masculló con violencia. _

_Resguardó presión en sus patas, dispuesto a abalanzarse contra él. Lo destrozaría. Iba a partirlo en pedazos, y a esparcir sus restos por todos los rincones del mundo._

_La sombra aguardó, y en un parpadeo, contempló al dragón prácticamente abalanzado sobre él… para atravesarlo como si fuese humo y caer al suelo en un golpe seco. _

—_No podrás. Yo no soy como tú _—_aseguró con paciencia._

_El dragón volvió a levantarse, adolorido de todas las formas posibles. —Despreciable… _—_masculló con violencia_—_ ¿Crees que podrás librarte de mí? _—_cuestionó al aire, con los ojos brillándole en locura_— _Jamás lo harás. Te encontraré. Da igual lo que hagas, o como te veas, porque te encontraré. No podrás descansar de mí. ¿Castigo? _—_aireó con violencia_—_ Tú no sabes lo que es un castigo. Nunca jamás podrás relacionarte con nadie, porque estás solo. Siempre estarás solo, ¡hasta que pueda destrozarte con mis propias garras, porque acabaré contigo! ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!_ —_perjuró sumido en la demencia_—_ ¡EN ESTA VIDA O EN LA OTRA!_

—Joder… —musitó Wakaba al aire, temblando levemente de la impresión.

Jet tragó en seco de la turbación, mientras Romeo respiraba agitadamente, a causa del nerviosismo. Bickslow se obligó a beber un poco de agua, puesto que sentía la garganta totalmente seca, y Droy mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta, del asombro.

Cana frunció la boca en un gesto incrédulo. —Espera, espera —masculló irritada—. Venga, ya ¿En serio? ¿¡Qué tipo de cuento es este!? ¡Esto es una pesadilla!

Juvia hipó con sutilidad. —Es demasiado triste —aseguró turbada.

—Pero… —Reedus aguardó, con tensión— no termina así, ¿verdad? —cuestionó esperanzado.

Lucy continuó con los ojos cerrados, y mantuvo una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. —¿Cómo esperáis que termine entonces?

—¡Joder! —blasfemó Max al aire— Pues… —lució inseguro— con un final feliz… ¿no?

Lucy rió con sutilidad, pero no contestó.

Warren alzó una ceja, suspicaz. —¿Y eso qué significa? —farfulló, cruzándose de brazos.

La rubia abrió los ojos, con la determinación enmarcándole las líneas del rostro.

_»Cuando quiso caer en la cuenta, la sombra se había desvanecido en el aire, dejándole como regalo la más absoluta desesperación. Se había vuelto a quedar solo. Ahora, odiaba ese sentimiento como ningún otro. Quería llorar. Rugió una y otra vez, a causa de la aflicción que le pesaba en el corazón. En ocasiones, había dudado de si tendría uno. Ahora lo sabía. Puede que estuviera bien resguardado dentro de sí mismo, pero había estado ahí. Sin embargo, ahora no era capaz de sentirlo. Podría seguir latiendo, pero no sentía nada. Solo pesar._

—_No estés triste. No volverás a estar solo._

—¡Kyaa~! —chilló la pequeña del sombrerito, revolucionada en su totalidad, y zarandeando a Lily, que lucía unas pequeñas espirales en sus ojitos a causa del mareo— ¡Es ella! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Mamá! —Bisca espetó una risa al aire, ante la emoción burbujeante de su pequeña— ¿¡Has oído, mamá!? ¡Ha vuelto!

Levy y Lissana se contemplaron con alegría y confianza, y chocaron las palmas con los ánimos renovándose.

_»Sus oídos vibraron, reconociendo al instante aquel timbre suave y dulce. Con el estómago contraído a causa de los nervios, miró a su alrededor de manera frenética. No veía a nadie. ¿¡Donde estaba, maldita sea!? Echó a correr, sin poder aguantarse, esperando encontrarla. Sus instintos, lo habían guiado directamente a lo alto del acantilado. _

_Tuvo que aguantar la respiración. Ahí estaba ella. Con su melena danzando al viento a causa de la brisa que había empezado a levantarse. ¡Era ella! Su corazón brincó, desaforado, contra su pecho. ¡Santo cielo, cuanto la había echado de menos! Tanto tiempo sin escucharla, y sin poder verla, lo habían sumido en un estado de amargura sin igual. Su sonrisa tembló. ¿Por qué ella no sonreía?_

_Dio un pequeño paso hacia ella, acercándose. —Yo… _—_comenzó, sin saber bien por donde empezar._

_Quería decirla tantas cosas. Quería estar con ella. No importaba como, cuando, ni donde, pero siempre con ella. No quería estar solo nunca más. Ella representaba demasiado para él, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella le considerara y le mirara de la misma manera. Si, estaba seguro. Ella también lo quería. Lo sentía. Esa conexión que había sentido desde la primera vez que había entreabierto un ojo para mirarla, no había variado ni un ápice. Continuaba ahí, latiendo y pulsando, desaforado y sin control._

_Ella sonrió con sutilidad, y se acercó con pasos tranquilos hasta él. Nuestro dragón, sintió como sus nervios se retorcían, ansiando el contacto. Ansiaba que ella volviera a tocarlo. No permitiría que le tocara nadie más. Solo ella. Ella, que le había robado el espíritu y el corazón, para quedárselos, cual ladrona sin contemplaciones._

_Sin embargo, cuando ella estuvo frente a él, y alargó la mano para tocarle aquel rostro… no pudo sentir contacto alguno. Su piel se veía traslucida y nacarada. Y frunció el ceño en un gesto desesperado. No podía tocarle. Y soltó un gemido descontrolado, a causa de la desesperación._

_Ella sonrió con tristeza, pero con calidez, como siempre había sido. Calida y amable. Ella, que lucía como alguien frágil, pero a la vez como alguien tenaz. Representaba una incógnita en si misma, y él deseoso por resguardarla y contemplarla para él solo. Algo de incalculable valor. Ella… era y sería su compañera por siempre._

_Con asombro, advirtió como ella estiraba un brazo al cielo, y no puedo evitar el impulso de abrir la boca, con fascinación. Miles de puntos pulsantes y brillantes empezaron a inundar el cielo nocturno, como un abanico de luces descontrolado. _

—_No volverás a estar solo _—_repitió, volviéndose a girar para contemplarle a los ojos con ternura_—_. Yo siempre estaré contigo. Aquí _—_se llevó una mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón_—_. No importa lo que ocurra. Cuando te sientas solo, contempla el cielo. Ellas estarán ahí siempre para acompañarte. Mi deseo _—_aseguró_—_,__ para que te acompañe cada vez que sientas soledad._

_Ella empezó a desvanecerse._

—_¡NO! _—_bramó desconsolado_—_ ¡No, espera, no te vayas! ¡Iré contigo! ¡Dime qué he de hacer, y lo haré! ¡No puedo dejar que te vayas, quédate conmigo! _—_imploró. _

_Ella sonrió por segunda vez. —Volveremos a vernos. Estoy segura. Me encontrarás. No importa qué aspecto tengamos, o cómo nos veamos. Tú siempre terminarás encontrándome._

_Y en un parpadeo, el viento les envolvió en una cálida brisa, y ella terminó por desvanecerse._

_Nuestro dragón se dejó caer sobre la tierra en un golpe seco, derrotado. No había podido protegerla. No había podido hacer nada. Sin embargo, alzó la vista al cielo, para advertir como aquellas diminutas figuras brillantes pulsaban, como si estuvieran sintiendo su propio dolor. Una suave brisa nocturna meció con sutileza sus escamas, como en una tierna caricia. Si. Ella no se había ido del todo. Seguía con él. La sentía. _

_Con sus fuerzas renovándose, con feroz determinación, volvió a levantarse con esfuerzo, sosteniéndose en sus patas. Echó una mirada decidida a aquel deseo que ella había tenido para él. La encontraría. No importaría el qué, pero volvería a encontrarla._

_La decisión le envolvió, y por primera vez, desplegó sus alas al viento, para recorrer el cielo con el deseo de ella acompañándolo como un guía inalterable._

_Dormiría, pensó. Dormiría, hasta que ella volviera._

_Y cuando encontró un lugar de reposo… durmió. _

_Con las recién nacidas estrellas, haciéndole compañía. _

_Hasta que volviera a verla._

_Porque la encontraría._

Lucy esperó, ante el silencio que abrumaba por completo el salón del gremio.

—¡Coño! —Cana alzó su vaso de sake, en un brindis— ¡Eso es un cuento, y lo demás son tonterías, si señor! —bramó con alegría.

—¡Eso es un hombre! —espetó Elfman.

Gray negó con la cabeza, exasperado y dándolo por perdido, mientras que Bisca y Alzack, junto a los demás, empezaron a aplaudir, desaforados.

—¡Tío, menuda historia! —exclamó Jet.

Macao, Romeo y Wakaba asintieron varias veces, totalmente de acuerdo. —¡Rubita, te has lucido! —exclamó el del puro.

Lucy sintió como trepaba hacia sus mejillas un sutil sonrojo, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, un poco sofocada a causa del tremendo alboroto que había inundado el salón. —Venga, que no es para tanto —musitó abochornada.

Asuka saltó al suelo de un salto, y se acercó al taburete donde la usuaria de magia celestial se encontraba sentada, con los ojitos abiertos de emoción. —¡Me encanta! —chilló revolucionada— ¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Tienes que contarme más cuentos, Lucy! —pidió con ilusión.

La rubia se echó a reír. —Otro día te contaré otro.

La niña, junto a Charle y Lily, asintieron repetidamente. —¡Seguro!

Gray posó una mano en su hombro, provocando que Lucy se girara para mirarlo. —Jamás había oído nada igual —aseguró con sinceridad—. No me sorprende que te guste escribir, estábamos todos pasmados escuchándote.

Erza se cruzó de brazos, y asintió con convicción. —Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Gray, Lucy. Tienes que contarnos historias más a menudo.

Levy la cogió de las manos, emocionada en su totalidad. —¿¡Tu novela trata de esto!?

Lucy volvió a sonrojarse. —Lo cierto es que no. Es más de aventuras y misterio.

Lissana puso los brazos en jarras. —Pues creo que deberías plantearte también centrarte en cuentos, Lucy. ¡Aún me tiemblan hasta las pestañas! —admitió asombrada, mientras que llevaba las manos a sus mejillas acaloradas.

Gajeel bufó, exasperado, y se cruzó de brazos. —No entiendo porqué tanto alboroto, reconozco que no ha estado mal, pero no es para tanto.

Levy alzó una ceja, de manera suspicaz. —¿Ah, no? —aireó con malicia— Pues creo que a alguien también le temblaban las piernas. Y no eran las de Lissana, precisamente.

El rostro de Gajeel se encendió por completo. —¿¡Pero qué coño dices, enana!? —bramó avergonzado— ¡Eso son imaginaciones tuyas!

Levy puso los ojos en blanco, y silbó mirando hacia otro lado. —Seguro que ha sido eso —canturreó.

Mira espachurró el trapo contra su pecho. —Ha sido tan bonito, Lucy —se llevó una mano al rostro— ¡Creo que últimamente, te rezuma la inspiración por todos lados! —aireó encantada.

El dragon slayer del rayo continuó de brazos cruzados, pero con una sonrisa en la boca, igual que los Raijinshuu y Makarov.

Happy revoloteó hasta reposar sobre la cabeza de la rubia, y miró al tragafuegos, que continuaba sentado con la espalda apoyada sobre la barra. —La próxima vez que vayamos de pesca, ¡Tienes que contarnos otro!, ¿Ne~, Natsu?

La espalda de Lucy se contrajo en tensión, y sintió como los ojos del dragon slayer de fuego se clavaban en su nuca. Presentía como el tragafuegos ni siquiera parpadeaba.

—Claro —escuchó tras ella, en tono seco.

A continuación, sintió como alguien tiraba de su brazo, y Lucy miró hacia abajo, encontrando a Asuka mirándola aún con contenida emoción.

—¿La encontró? —consultó con tensión.

Lucy entornó los ojos, sin comprender la pregunta de la pequeña. —¿Qué?

La niña continuaba mirándola, casi sin pestañear. —El dragón. ¿La encontró, verdad?

La usuaria de magia celestial tragó en seco, y aguardó unos segundos. Cerró los ojos, con tranquilidad, y esbozó una sonrisa débil. —Estoy segura de que sí.

·

·

N/A: Sin notas de autora.

Nindë


	20. Why not?

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**20.- ¿Por qué no?**

·

·

Lucy alzó la vista al cielo nocturno. Las estrellas brillaban esa noche más de lo habitual. Al menos, eso le pareció. Esbozó una sonrisa sutil. Miles de imágenes invadieron sus pensamientos, en un tráfico sin control. En verdad que ella se había sentido sola. Igual que si hubiese estado en un salón lleno de gente, gritando a pleno pulmón, y nadie alzara la vista siquiera para mirarla.

Pero todo eso había cambiado, en el momento en que le había conocido. En el mismo momento en que le invitó a comer, por mero agradecimiento. En el fondo, lo había sabido siempre. Él, lo había cambiado _todo_. Sin control, como era habitual en él. Atravesando la cubierta de aquel barco, aún sabiendo lo mucho que le mareaba cualquier tipo de transporte. No le había importado. Puede que su intención principal no hubiese sido el buscarla, pero… por mero destino o casualidad, ella había estado allí también. Plantada en medio de todo el alboroto. Desde que le había conocido, siempre en medio de todos los jaleos habidos y por haber.

Tomó aire con sutilidad. Solo esperaba que pudiera perdonarla. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Solo sabía que había sentido esa necesidad. Pasara lo que pasara, no se arrepentía. Había sido feliz. _Muy_ feliz. Tenía amigos, compañeros, familia… y le había tenido a él. El más importante de todos. Aquel que le agitaba las entrañas solo con mirarla, y la comprendía mejor que ningún otro. Se miró la palma de la mano. Aún no entendía bien lo que había pasado. Demasiado que asimilar. Pero tampoco la importaba. Lo que sentía por él, era _suyo_. Suyo, y de nadie más. Nadie jamás podría arrebatárselo. Se lo había entregado por voluntad propia. Y estaba segura de que lo hubiese hecho en cualquier vida que hubiera tenido, si es que realmente había sido así.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Lucy se giró, para encontrarse con el espíritu de la serpiente contemplándola con intensidad. No se había movido ni un instante de su lado, desde que habían dejado las afueras de la ciudad. Estaban cerca. Podía sentirlo, por muy demente que sonase.

—Si, tranquila.

Ofiuco torció el gesto en uno de auténtica molestia. —¿Tranquila? —bufó, irritada— estoy de todo menos eso, niña.

En otra ocasión, Lucy hubiese espetado una risa al aire. Sin embargo, su boca solo esbozó una sonrisa cansada. —Creo recordar que te había dicho que descansaras —aseguró con sutilidad.

El espíritu de la serpiente se cruzó de brazos, y desvió la mirada de manera altiva. —No me ha dado la gana. ¿Algún problema? Si te molesta mi compañía, puedes decírmelo sin rodeos.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, con tranquilidad. —En absoluto. Agradezco tu compañía más de lo que te imaginas, Ofiuco. Tu presencia me tranquiliza.

Ofiuco volvió a mirarla, y frunció el ceño de manera profunda, acercándose a ella de manera decidida. —Escucha, no vas a hacer esto sola. Aun sigo sin comprenderlo del todo, pero no pienso moverme de aquí. Creo saber porqué estás haciendo esto. Y… —se mordió el labio, en un ademán tenso— pase lo que pase, no me moveré de aquí, por muchos _peluches_ que estén.

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron, emocionados, y se obligó a tragar, intentando que la bolita de pena que tenía instalada en la garganta, pasara. —¿Crees que me odiará? —susurró.

La joven de pelo verde alzó las cejas, en un gesto sorprendido. —¿El pirómano? —resopló hastiada— No le conozco mucho, pero por lo poco que he visto, la órbita gravitacional que mantiene contigo es brutal. Jamás había visto nada igual.

La rubia rió con sutilidad. —¿Órbita gravitacional? ¿Qué diantres es eso? —consultó divertida.

Ofiuco alzó el rostro, en un gesto altivo de superioridad. —¿Ves como eres una niña? —aseguró con sorna—. Responde a la fuerza con que un cuerpo tira de otro. Aún tienes mucho que aprender, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy abrió los ojos, atónita. —¿Crees que yo tiro de él? —cuestionó con incredulidad.

El espíritu de la serpiente puso los ojos en blanco. —No se refiere al hecho de que le hayas atado una cuerda a la muñeca y tires de él, niña ingenua —espetó, empezando a irritarse—. Se refiere a la fuerza de atracción. Tú te mueves, y él se mueve. Él se mueve, tú te mueves. Mantenéis una fuerza de atracción inconsciente que no había visto antes.

La usuaria de magia celestial boqueó, atónita. Nunca había pensado sobre ello. Ni siquiera se plantearía si Natsu se habría parado a pensar en algo así. Conocía la respuesta de antemano, sin siquiera preguntarle.

La rubia entornó los ojos con decisión. —Quiero que descanses —repitió con seguridad.

—¿Qué? No, ni hablar —su mirada lucía enfadada—. Me parece maravilloso que el _peluche_ te haya hecho caso, pero eso no significa que yo también lo haga.

Lucy frunció el ceño, de manera tensa. —Llevas con la puerta abierta mucho rato —Ofiuco abrió la boca para protestar—. Te doy mi palabra de que os llamaré en cuanto la ocasión lo requiera, pero sabes que tengo razón. Quiero que esperes junto con los demás —proclamó decidida.

El espíritu de la serpiente gruñó, en un gesto de auténtica irritación. —Escúchame atentamente. Voy a volver. Pero si veo que no me convocas, me plantaré aquí otra vez, y no habrá _peluche _capaz que me mueva de aquí. ¿Lo has entendido?

La rubia volvió a sonreír, y cabeceó en acuerdo. —Sin problemas —aseguró—. Gracias.

Las mejillas de Ofiuco tomaron un sutil sonrojo, y cruzó los brazos, hastiada. —No digas tonterías, _niña_ pesada.

En un parpadeo, auto-cerró su puerta, desvaneciéndose en miles de lucecitas tenues. Lucy suspiró con profundidad, y dirigió la vista al frente, para contemplar el claro abierto que empezaba a abrirse ante ella.

Y continuó hacia adelante, sin echar la vista atrás.

·

·

Corría. Sin control. Sin parar. Los pulmones le ardían del esfuerzo, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba llegar. Su olor lo tenía incrustado en la cabeza, y en la piel. Él siempre la encontraría. No importaba lo que hiciese o donde fuera. Y la encontraría. Oh, si. Eso ni siquiera lo dudaba. Y la cogería. La ataría a él por el resto de su vida, aun si ella no quisiese. No le importaba. No sabía si estaba más enfadado o dolido, que asustado.

Agitó la cabeza, en un intento desesperado por centrarse. Ese miedo. Aquel del que le había hablado Gildarts en aquel momento. Tenía las palabras incrustadas en el cerebro. Lo estaba sintiendo. Instalado en la boca del estomago, esparciéndose por todas sus extremidades como un veneno. Rechinó los dientes de pura furia. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? ¿Qué es lo que no le había contado? Al final, ella había tomado una decisión sin contar con él. ¡Sin _él_, por un demonio! ¿Tan poco confiaba en él? ¡No importaba quien se pusiera en medio! Acabarían con el obstáculo. No importaba que tan fuerte o duro resultase. Se levantaría, y la ataría a su existencia. Después de que la zamarreara por inconsciente. Oh, si, iba a escucharle. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo, y si no lo tenía, le importaba una mierda, porque el escándalo iba a ser de dimensiones colosales. Iban a retumbar hasta los cimientos, e iba a romperse la voz hasta que le entrara en esa cabeza terca.

—_¡Natsu! _—gritó Erza—_ ¡Espera, a donde vas!_

Pero él no dijo palabra. Se había dado la vuelta, en un ademán incontrolado, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Necesitaba encontrarla, porque temía, y sabía, adonde se dirigía. Su cuerpo se lo estaba gritando a voces. Se lo llevaba gritando desde hacía días, y él había hecho caso omiso de la advertencia.

—_¡Traed a los demás! ¡A todos! ¡Traed a todo el puñetero mundo! _—vociferó descontrolado, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

—_¡Espera, inconsciente! _—berreó Makarov.

—_¡No sabemos donde tenemos que ir, maldito cerebro de lava! _—espetó Gray tras él, con el pavor retorciéndole los sentidos.

La voz de Gajeel retumbó por todo el salón._ —¡Ve! _—gritó, con la decisión enmarcándole las líneas del rostro— _¡Wendy y yo te encontraremos, Salamander! ¡Pero espéranos! _—exigió—_ ¡Aguanta hasta que lleguemos! ¡Sino lo haces, no te lo perdonaré jamás!_

—_¡Natsu, espera! _—chilló Happy.

—_¡Avisa a Rogue y a Sting, Happy! _—bramó.

—_¿¡Qué!? ¡No! _—gritó desconsolado—_ ¡Yo voy contigo! _—espetó saliendo volando tras él.

—_¡Necesito que los traigas, Happy! ¡Tráelos! ¡Aguantaré! ¡Por un demonio, que lo haré! _—proclamó encendiéndose.

Y había corrido con decisión, dejando su gremio atrás. No había volteado a verlos. Pero responderían. Sabía que vendrían. Eran una familia. El olor a leche de almendras empezó a hacerse más notorio, a medida que atravesaba el espeso bosque, y lo dejaba atrás. ¡Por un demonio! ¡La encontraría! ¡Y a _él_ iba a hacerlo pedazos como se atreviera a tocarla un puto pelo de la cabeza!

—¡LUCE! —vociferó al aire, sin aminorar la marcha.

La encontraría.

Él, siempre terminaría encontrándola.

·

·

—Lucy Heartfilia.

La maga celestial paró de andar, paulatinamente. Contempló el perfil de la persona que aguardaba por ella, de espaldas. Aquellas ropas oscuras danzaban con la brisa nocturna, alborotándole los oscuros cabellos. Suspiró con profundidad, y aguardó en silencio, pero no pudo evitar apretar las manos en puños. Sentía como las llaves de su cartuchera vibraban, como si estuvieran deseosas por ser utilizadas.

—Si —musitó en respuesta.

Aunque él se mantuviera de espaldas unos metros por delante de ella, Lucy casi visualizó como su boca empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa. Durante unos momentos, ninguno dijo nada. Aquel claro abierto y despejado, una vez pasados los espesos bosques al norte de las afueras, lucía imponente y tranquilo, con la hierba meciéndose de un lado a otro. En otro momento, se hubiera maravillado ante la imagen ante sí, pero no en ese.

Lucy continuó en silencio. Seguía contemplando aquella solitaria figura, en lo alto del claro, cerca del borde del acantilado. Oía, abajo y al otro lado, como el mar chocaba contra las paredes rocosas.

—No te esperaba —su voz sonaba curiosa.

—¿A quién esperabas? —espetó ella, sin poder contenerse más tiempo— ¿A una niña pequeña? —musitó de manera mordaz.

Zeref se dio la vuelta, para contemplarla de manera jovial. —Incluso la más _pequeña_ de las contiendas, puede tener sus daños colaterales.

Lucy rechinó los dientes. —¿En serio? —aireó, con ira contenida— Estabas equivocado. Sí que eres un monstruo.

Toda la jovialidad que mantenía el rostro de aquel oscuro perfil, se diluyó ante una máscara de fría expresión. —Cuanta dureza por tu parte —aseguró, fingiendo que sus palabras le habían dolido de algún modo—. Sin embargo, aquí estas. Siempre supe que volverías —murmuró, con la vista perdida—. Tu estúpida existencia es como un bucle distorsionado, que a la vez, condena la mía.

La usuaria de magia celestial volvió a apretar las manos en puños, y los vellos se le erizaron. —Te equivocas —aseguró con dureza—. Yo no soy _ella_.

Zeref enarcó una ceja, y se encogió de hombros con suavidad. —Puede ser. ¿Quién sabe? —cuestionó al aire— Sin embargo, su espíritu reside contigo. Es el mismo. Te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte, y aun así, vienes aquí, sin las preguntas o las respuestas adecuadas. Has venido desarmada. Una actitud temeraria, he de decir —acusó en un falso tono de regaño.

Lucy apretó las mandíbulas, en un gesto de tensión. —Recibiste lo que merecías —espetó, con los hombros temblándole en furia.

Los ojos negros de Zeref brillaron en cólera durante unos instantes. —El mundo me dio la espalda, ¿Qué puedo decir ante eso? Yo solo adopté la respuesta más lógica.

—¡Asesinaste a uno de los tuyos! —vociferó sin control.

—Y de los tuyos. No lo olvides —advirtió en tono seco—. Tiene gracia que lo digas tú, siendo que fue a ti a quien se lo hice.

—¿¡Que demonios esperabas!? —cuestionó fuera de sí— Odio, resentimiento, codicia… —masculló— ¡Tú mismo te provocaste los males!

Zeref puso los ojos en blanco, empezando a aburrirse. —Vamos, Lucy Heartfilia, no seas como _ellos_. No lo eres. Tú y yo, somos diferentes. Existencias desubicadas que no pertenecen realmente a este mundo. La moralidad, la ética… —pronunció con solemnidad— grandes mentiras. Se olvidan a las primeras de cambio. Sobre todo, cuando una fuerza irresistible choca contra otra inamovible.

—¿Qué me dices de Yukino Aguria? —sus ojos castaños brillaron en repulsión— ¿Tampoco pertenecía a este mundo?

—Yukino Aguria… —Zeref curvó el rostro, como haciendo memoria—. Ah —esbozó una sonrisa tranquila—. Si. Se cruzó en un camino demasiado sinuoso para ella. No debería haberlo hecho. En cierto modo, me recordaba a tu existencia. Y esa misma magia… —su rostro se torció en cólera— repulsiva. La otorgué una advertencia, pero hizo caso omiso. Una lástima, en verdad.

La rubia sintió como sus hombros empezaban a temblar horrorizados, ante la falta de sentimientos de ningún tipo que mostraba la silueta frente a ella. —¿Por qué? —susurró, sin poder comprenderlo.

Zeref la miró de manera tranquila. —Esa no es la pregunta correcta, Lucy Heartfilia —su voz acarició su nombre, como si fuese de terciopelo—. La pregunta correcta es: ¿_Y por qué no_?

La pregunta retumbó en la cabeza de Lucy. Una y otra vez, repitiéndose en un eco titánico. Ingenuamente, creía que había llegado a ver lo peor del mundo, pero estaba equivocada. Estaba encarnado en la persona que tenia frente a si. La garganta se le había cerrado en un abrazo incómodo, y los labios se le habían agrietado, a causa de la sequedad. El pecho se le había encogido en un nudo aterrorizado.

—Veo mucho miedo en ti, Lucy Heartfilia —su voz retumbaba por el claro, arrastrándose de manera siniestra—. En _aquel_ momento, he de reconocer que la conciencia de lo fácil que era morir, me erizó por completo. Me impresionó que la frontera entre la vida y la muerte fuera tan fina. La fragilidad de la vida. Respóndeme —demandó, en tono cruel— ¿Recuerdas lo que es morir?

Durante unos segundos, Lucy no dijo nada. Tenía la mente en blanco, cundiendo lentamente al pánico. No obstante, obligó a sus hombros a parar de temblar. Decidió que dejaría las lágrimas, que clamaban por salir, para otro momento. Cerró los ojos con suavidad, y tomó aire profundamente, aferrándose con fuerza al resquicio de cordura y arrojo que la quedaba. —No te recuerdo así —paseó la mirada por su perfil, de manera feroz—. Te recuerdo más… —titubeó, obligando a las líneas de su rostro a fruncirse en una mueca de sorna— taciturno. Aunque puede que no hayas cambiado mucho, la verdad.

Los ojos de Zeref brillaron divertidos, al ver como la actitud asustada de la joven rubia remitía, y resurgía en tenacidad contenida. —¿Ves? —preguntó al aire— Sencillamente indoblegable. Digno de tu espíritu. Entonces, respóndeme a esto: ¿Cuántos años tiene?

La mirada de Lucy se sumergió en confusión. —¿Qué? —musitó.

—_Él_. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

La rubia frunció la boca, pero no contestó.

—Vamos —animó con sorna—. Puede que yo sea taciturno, pero él también lo fue durante mucho tiempo, créeme. No pudo soportarlo —cerró los ojos, sumido en sus recuerdos—. Pero lo presintió. Presintió tu llegada, justo como yo siempre pensé que lo harías. Y despertó. Despertó, tal como se ve hoy. Sin embargo, ese estúpido reptil de fuego le encontró. Solo. Perdido —imitó un tono de voz compungido y apenado—. Pero aquí —se llevó un dedo a la sien, en una mueca cruel—, aquí sigue teniéndolo _todo_. Comprendí entonces, que solo necesitaba golpear la puerta indicada. Ahora, lucimos muy distintos. Somos… —dudó— _humanos_. Era algo _necesario _para terminarlo. Era _inevitable_.

—No tenía porque haber sido así —apretó la mano en un puño, impotente—. Tú lo decidiste así.

Zeref frunció la boca en un gesto tenso. —No, Lucy Heartfilia. _Tú_ lo decidiste, en el momento en que te cruzaste en su camino. No estabais destinados el uno al otro, y te saltaste las reglas.

—¿¡Qué reglas, las tuyas!? —agitó el brazo, descontrolada— ¡Sucumbiste ante tu propia locura! —declaró furiosa.

Él chasqueó la lengua, irritado ante su falta de comprensión. —Creo que no has escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho —aseguró hastiado.

—Te equivocas —masculló, sintiendo como la sangre le ardía a esas alturas—. He escuchado cada una de ellas.

Los ojos de Zeref brillaron en demencia. —_Él_ me maldijo —su voz se arrastró sobre sus cuerdas vocales, aterradora—. Soledad. De la manera más inmutable, y en su forma más literal. Entonces, caí en la cuenta de _lo_ que necesitaba. Y de que _le_ necesitaba; y por consiguiente, también te necesitaba a _ti_. Así que ahora, en vez de golpear la puerta indicada, voy a _destrozarla_ —aseguró, mientras que un aura terrorífica empezaba a emanar de él.

Lucy abrió los ojos, a causa de la impresión, y su mano se dirigió rauda hasta su cartuchera. Sintió como el pánico la envolvía, al ver que una mano fría había sujetado con violencia su muñeca, impidiéndola terminar el gesto.

En un instante, cayó arrodillada al suelo, sintiendo como el aire la abandonaba de golpe. Zeref había estrellado un puñetazo sin piedad contra su estómago, provocando que se precipitase al suelo. Tosió varias veces, y boqueó intentando recuperar el aire.

—¿Te duele? —susurró, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

La rubia se concentró en intentar recuperar el aire, mientras se mantenía doblada. La había golpeado con tal precisión, que estaba segura de que la había partido alguna costilla en dos.

"_Vamos, levántate. ¡Levántate!"_

Con las piernas aun temblándole, comenzó a incorporarse. Zeref se mantenía frente a ella, en actitud impasible, esperándola. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, una luz, dotada de una vibración furiosa, había comenzado a rodearla.

—Repulsiva… —musitó Zeref, contemplando la esencia que empezaba a emanar de la usuaria de magia celestial.

La rubia tragó con esfuerzo. Sentía tal dolor, que la partiría en dos. —¿Sabes qué? —consultó al aire— Creo que _ellos_ opinan lo mismo respecto a ti. ¡ÁBRETE! ¡PUERTA DEL LEÓN: LEO!

En un parpadeo, un espíritu celestial, enfundado en un traje y corbata, empezó a materializarse frente a ella. Portaba tal mirada de cólera, que su rostro lucía completamente ensombrecido. También sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su estómago, tranquilizándola el dolor. Contempló, asombrada, como Ofiuco también había hecho acto de presencia.

—Mantenlo ocupado. Me encargaré de su costilla rota —aseguró el espíritu celestial de la serpiente, con aplomo.

El espíritu celestial del león se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, para lanzarse de lleno y sin control frente al mago oscuro, que mantenía un gesto seco.

La rubia abrió la boca, pero su voz no emitió sonido alguno. —Ofiuco —musitó al final.

El espíritu de la serpiente frunció la boca, en un gesto más que iracundo. —Has tardado demasiado —declaró adusta—. Así que me he colado.

Lucy asintió, mientras sentía como ese leve resplandor aliviaba el dolor que mantenía a la altura del abdomen. —Muchas gracias —musitó.

—Agradécemelo más tarde. Estoy soldándola con magia, así que el alivio es temporal.

Un golpe en seco, seguido de un quejido de dolor, sobresaltó a ambas. El espíritu del león llevo su mano a la boca, para limpiarse la sangre que empezaba a salir de su ahora labio partido. Contempló, sin podérselo creer, la sangre de su mano.

—Que demonios… —musitó, incrédulo.

—¿Sorprendido? —la voz de Zeref sobresaltó a los otros tres.

Ofiuco dio un paso al frente, iracunda. —¿Qué has hecho, desgraciado?

—Hacerle daño —afirmó con simpleza—. Reconozco mi debilidad ante esa magia, pero… —sonrió con tranquilidad— también es la vuestra.

Los puños de Ofiuco temblaron. —Eres la existencia más repugnante que jamás haya visto.

Zeref puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco. —Me encanta como la gente sin recursos, sucumbe a las provocaciones, pensando que inútilmente las ayudarán.

—Creo que te encanta tu voz —masculló en respuesta—. No haces nada más que parlotear.

—Culebra… —advirtió Loke, preocupado.

El mago oscuro alzó una ceja de manera suspicaz, y su boca esbozó una sonrisa macabra. —De acuerdo, pues.

Con pavor, Lucy contempló como una serie de violentas corrientes comenzaban a juntarse frente a ellos, simulando una especie de truenos. Una esencia oscura y aterradora empezó a emanar de ellos, mientras que parecían que acumulaban más y mas potencia, al punto de saltar chispas cuando se rozaban unos con otros. Solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, cuando advirtió como el oscuro resplandor se dirigía hacia ellos, a una velocidad desenfrenada.

Hasta que sintió como una especie de llamarada se interponía en medio, originando un espectáculo de luces sin control.

·

·

Lucy se llevó un brazo al rostro, cegada por el espectáculo que el choque de energías había provocado. Ofiuco mantenía su mano sobre su abdomen, mientras que Loke se había puesto al frente, con la intención de protegerlas a ambas. Con la garganta seca, y el pulso acelerado, Lucy advirtió como el cuerpo firme de alguien se había interpuesto en la contienda.

—Natsu Dragneel —anunció Zeref, complacido.

Loke se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Las manos de la joven rubia comenzaron a temblar. _Él_ estaba aquí. Había vuelto a encontrarla. Empezaron a vibrarle los sentidos, como si el cuerpo de él estuviese llamándola a gritos. Su dragon slayer de fuego había venido por ella. Sin embargo, el rostro se le contorsionó en puro terror.

—No —musitó, desconsolada—. No, Natsu, no…

Zeref curvó la boca en una sonrisa siniestra. —La he partido una costilla —musitó con dulzura—. Creo que le ha dolido _bastante_.

Ofiuco contempló, estupefacta, como el cuerpo del tragafuegos comenzaba a llamear por todas partes, encendiéndose en un fuego de ira desbocada. Tuvo que tragar en seco de la impresión. Jamás había visto que un cuerpo pudiera desprender tal intensidad. Era como una fuerza que la clavaba al suelo de tal manera, que le impedía tomar aire con normalidad.

—Dime… —comenzó Zeref.

Pero Zeref no había podido terminar la frase, cuando Natsu Dragneel se había abalanzado sobre él en un parpadeo.

—¡Karyū no… —estrelló el puño en su mejilla con tal violencia, que se escuchó un chasquido seco— …tekken!

Las llamaradas que habían envuelto su puño, provocaron que Zeref saliera despedido hacia atrás por los aires, para caer al suelo de un golpe seco. Natsu se mantuvo en posición de guardia, con las líneas del rostro contraídas de pura furia.

Tras unos momentos, aquella presencia siniestra comenzó a levantarse del suelo, con una mueca de molestia pintada en la cara. —Impulsivo —musitó.

—Cállate —demandó la voz del tragafuegos en violencia desatada—. Voy a hacerte _pedazos _—los puños le temblaban—. Te advertí que no volvieses a tocarla —las llamas de su cuerpo tomaron más intensidad.

—Eso es… —espetó Zeref— ¡Vamos! ¡VAMOS! ¡Necesito tu ira, Natsu Dragneel! —gritó con brusquedad.

En un grito, Natsu había vuelto a abalanzarse sobre él. —¡Karyū no… —encendiendo sus brazos, el fuego se extendió como las alas de un dragón— …yokugeki!

Sin embargo, el golpe chocó contra una barrera que había surgido de la nada, provocando una pequeña explosión. Cuando la humareda empezó a disiparse, Zeref se mantenía impasible, y sus ojos carmesí habían empezado a brillar.

—Voy a otorgarte otro incentivo —masculló.

Un chasquido provocó que Lucy alzara la cabeza, para advertir como una especie de corriente de energía iba directa hacia ella y Ofiuco.

Loke se dio la vuelta, aterrado, y llevó un brazo al frente. —¡Regurusu Inpakuto! —un haz de luz, con forma de rostro de león, salió despedida hacia la corriente.

—¡Karyū no… —las llamas se acumularon en la boca del tragafuegos— …Hōkō! —y una potente línea de fuego, salió disparada.

Lucy solo atinó a coger a Ofiuco de los hombros y tirarla al suelo, para cubrir ambas cabezas con sus brazos.

·

·

La usuaria de magia celestial sintió como un trueno descomunal resonaba por todo el claro. Aun sobre el cuerpo de Ofiuco, sentía como una especie de electricidad estática comenzaba a erizarle todos los vellos del cuerpo. Híper ventilando, entreabrió un ojo, intentando dilucidar qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Tuvo que abrir los ojos con fuerza, al reconocer a una figura masculina con electricidad estática surgiéndole por todo el cuerpo.

—¡Joder! —jadeó Ofiuco, presa de los nervios— ¿¡Y quien demonios es este ahora!?

Lucy boqueó.

—¡Laxus! —aireó Natsu, tras reconocerlo.

Laxus Dreyar se mantenía al lado de ellas. Había convocado al trueno, de tal manera, que la combinación había resonado por todo el páramo.

—¿Crees que dejaría que vinieses solo? —espetó al aire, cabreado.

—Tú… —los ojos de Zeref se revolvieron en cólera, originando que el dragon slayer del rayo frunciera el ceño en confusión—. Te dije ¡QUE _NO_ _VOLVIERAS_ A ENTROMETERTE!

En un parpadeo, una corriente de energía negra había salido disparada hacia Laxus, estrellándose contra su pecho con violencia, y originando que saliera despedido hacia atrás, chocando contra el tronco de un árbol.

—¡Laxus! —chilló Lucy, aterrorizada.

Natsu, junto con Loke, arremetieron coléricos de nuevo contra Zeref. La usuaria de magia celestial tomó a Ofiuco del brazo, y tiró de ella para levantarla.

—¡Ayúdale, por favor! —pidió Lucy, al advertir como una serie de surcos sombríos empezaban a cubrir la piel del dragon slayer del rayo.

Ofiuco abrió la boca para protestar, pero titubeó.

—Voy a convocar a Capricornio y a Escorpio, así que necesito que te encargues de él ¡No permitiré que muera nadie más! —proclamó desesperada.

El espíritu de la serpiente abrió los ojos con fuerza, conmocionada. —¡Desconozco por cuanto tiempo podrás mantener abiertas cuatro puertas! ¡Te recuerdo que también estas herida!

—¡Hazlo, Ofiuco! —demandó.

La aludida frunció la boca, pero asintió, para instantes después salir corriendo hacia la figura desplomada del dragon slayer del rayo.

—¡ÁBRETE! ¡PUERTA DE LA CABRA: CAPRICORNIO! —un espíritu celestial con la forma corporal de una cabra, empezó a materializarse— ¡ÁBRETE! ¡PUERTA DEL ESCORPIÓN: ESCORPIO!

El espíritu celestial del escorpión también tomó forma frente a ella. —¡_We are_! —proclamó decidido, con un ademán roquero.

—Lucy-sama —declaró con firmeza el otro.

Lucy apretó ambas llaves en su mano, sintiendo como las cuatro puertas empezaban a hacer mella en su resistencia. —Por favor, ayudadles —pidió con fervor.

Ambos espíritus asintieron con firmeza. Capricornio se acercó a ella, y reposó una mano sobre su cabeza, en un gesto de ternura. —Lo habéis hecho bien, Lucy-sama.

En un parpadeo, se lanzaron contra el mago oscuro, que continuaba manteniendo un combate contra Natsu y Loke.

—¡Vamos, pandilla de mocosos! —berreó alguien al aire— ¡Demostremos qué es lo que ocurre cuando alguien se mete con un miembro de nuestra familia!

Lucy abrió los ojos con fuerza, al sentir como un grito de guerra recorría todo el claro, haciendo vibrar todos y cada uno sus huesos. Con emoción contenida, se dio la vuelta, para contemplar como todos los miembros de su gremio iban apareciendo uno tras otro.

—Chicos…. —no pudo evitar que su voz temblara, emocionada.

Su familia. Su familia había venido. Quiso llevar sus manos a su rostro, para ocultarlo. Ella solo había querido protegerlos. Protegerlos a todos. Pero sentía que había fracasado en su intento. Atónita, vislumbró como los miembros de Sabertooth, e incluso Lamia Scale junto con Blue Pegasus, también hacían acto de presencia, en fervor encendido.

—¡Lu-chan!

La usuaria de magia de escritura sólida se abalanzó sobre ella, para apretujarla en un abrazo emotivo, mientras que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. —¿¡En que estabas pensando!? —regañó, temblorosa— ¡Casi nos morimos del susto!

—¡Luceee!

Una bolita pequeña y azul salió disparada, hasta estrellarse contra su pecho para mullirse contra él, desesperado.

—¡Happy!

El gatito seguía apretujándose contra ella, desconsolado. —¡_Luceee~ malvadaaa~_! ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¡ESTOY TAN ENFADADO, QUE NO VOLVERÉ A IR DE PESCA CONTIGO!

Lucy tuvo que tragar varias veces, intentando no romper a llorar. —Yo… —no sabia que decir—. No quería que os vieseis involucrados en esto —susurró, desconsolada—. No puedo permitirme perder a nadie más. Asuka-chan… —no pudo terminar la frase, al recordar el pánico que había sentido ante la posibilidad de que Zeref tomase represalias contra la pequeña.

—Lo sabemos —anunció Levy, con la voz hundida en repulsión—. Tranquila, Lucy, lo sabemos —repitió con entereza, al ver como los hombros de la rubia temblaban a causa del recuerdo.

—¡Yōtō Benisakura!

—¡Aisu Meiku: yajirushi!

—¡Tsuchi Mahō: ganban suberi!

La polvareda que levantó el ataque combinado de Erza, junto con el de Gray y Jura Nekis, provocó que Levy tuviese que llevarse el brazo sobre los ojos, impresionada de la fuerza del ataque.

—¡Tetsuryū no… Hōkō!

—¡Tenryū no… Hōkō!

El ataque de Gajeel junto con el de Wendy, originó que la polvareda se hiciese más amplia, y que la onda expansiva los empujara hacia atrás.

—¡Bāningukādo! —las cartas explosivas de Cana Alberona atravesaron el aire.

—¡Yami no Ekurityūru: itami! —los rayos de Freed se mezclaron, combinándose con el ataque de su compañera.

—¡Seieiryū Senga! —Rogue y Sting crearon entre sus manos un potente rayo combinado de luz y sombras, que salió disparado atravesando todo a su paso.

Lucy advirtió, maravillada, como todos y cada uno se lanzaban a la carga sin ningún tipo de vacilación.

—¡Venga, cabrones! ¡A darlo todo! ¡COMO ALGUIEN NO LO DÉ TODO, LO MATO!

Un recién incorporado Laxus Dreyar, había vociferado al aire. Sus ojos castaños no pudieron evitar una mirada esperanzada. Ofiuco se mantenía arrodillada en el suelo, justo donde segundos antes el dragon slayer del rayo había estado tirado. El espíritu celestial de la serpiente respiraba agitadamente, pero esbozó una sonrisa ladina, provocando que la rubia esbozara una orgullosa.

La voz de Zeref surgió como una corriente de aire frío sobre los resquicios de la polvareda. —Tú… —masculló furioso.

En un parpadeo, el rostro del mago oscuro pasó a contraerse en determinación, una vez sus ojos localizaron al espíritu de la serpiente, aun arrodillada en el suelo. Su boca se frunció en un gesto de entendimiento, tras advertir como del cuerpo del hombre que se servía de la electricidad, había desaparecido todo rastro de magia negra.

Un presentimiento atravesó tanto el cuerpo, como el cerebro de Lucy. Algo iba mal.

—Tu habilidad no volverá a molestarme —musitó sumido en desprecio.

El espíritu de la serpiente abrió los ojos de la impresión, al caer en la cuenta de que las palabras del mago oscuro se encontraban destinadas a ella.

—¡OFIUCO! —vociferó Lucy, estirando el brazo hacia ella, desesperada.

Todos se habían quedado estáticos ante el grito que había atravesado el claro. De la nada, había surgido una corriente de magia negra que había salido disparada hacia la joven de melena verde, que continuaba arrodillada, paralizada. Ni siquiera había atinado a parpadear, cuando una explosión de magnitudes colosales había estallado sin ningún tipo de control a su alrededor, una vez impactó contra ella.

·

_(Soundtrack: Naoki Sato – Korosazu (__不殺__壱__) Not Kill)_

·

Tragó con dificultad, y se obligó a toser, ante la arenisca que se había levantado a causa de la nueva humareda. Temblaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. No recordaba que hubiera tenido una sensación de pánico igual en toda su vida. Había tenido _miedo_. Aquella terrible existencia, tenía la capacidad de hacerles daño. A ellos. Era inaudito. ¿Estaría muerta? Era extraño. No sentía ningún dolor. Entreabrió los ojos, aun aterrorizada. No veía nada a su alrededor, exceptuando trozos de tierra, humo, y ramas que aun revoloteaban en el aire a causa de la explosión.

Con un pitido incesante en los oídos, reconoció a duras penas una voz que gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Era la del _peluche_. Probó a mover las manos. Las sentía. Levantó los brazos, y su vista reposo sobre sus manos. Estaban manchadas de algo espeso, y reconoció el fuerte olor metálico y salado que golpeó sin piedad su sentido del olfato.

_Sangre._

Por todas partes. Ahogó un grito espantado, e intento ubicar mentalmente el origen de la herida en su cuerpo. Era extraño. No sentía dolor. ¿Sería a causa de ser un espíritu celestial? No. El _peluche_ había soltado un quejido de dolor, cuando _él_ había conseguido golpearlo. Su mirada espantada recorría el suelo alrededor de ella. La sangre se estaba diluyendo por todas partes, provocándola arcadas de terror. Pero también sentía algo extraño. Algo cálido se mantenía sobre ella.

Entonces, reparó en un tenue reflejo. El pitido en su cabeza se hizo más intenso, al reconocer el cuerpo de una inmóvil Lucy Heartfilia sobre ella. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar, desesperado. No cayó en la cuenta de que era a causa de las lágrimas que habían empezado a recorrer sus mejillas sin ningún control.

—No... no, no, no, ¡NO! —vociferó.

—¡Lu-chan! ¡LU-CHAN! —el grito aterrorizado de Levy intentando localizar a su amiga, se dejó oír.

La polvareda empezó a disiparse, revelando a todos los demás, como el espíritu del portal de la serpiente acurrucaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo quieto de la usuaria de magia celestial.

Y el silencio envolvió todo en un manto aterrador.

Happy se dejó caer al suelo, en sus patitas, impactado por la imagen ante sí. El cuerpo de Loke se encogió ante el horror, y sus pupilas se contrajeron, consternado en su totalidad.

Ofiuco movió el cuerpo de su contratista hasta reposarlo sobre el suelo, para llevar sus manos a la altura del pecho, de donde continuaba saliendo la sangre sin ningún control. —Vamos… —declaró, desconsolada—, vamos, no me hagas esto, niña ingenua. ¡Estúpida! —chilló descontrolada— ¿¡En que estabas pensando!? ¡No se te ocurra hacerme esto! ¡Vamos, Lucy Heartfilia, recuerda que no te perdonaré! —sintió como su garganta se rompía del esfuerzo— ¡JAMÁS TE PERDONARÉ! —el resplandor entre sus manos empezó a volverse más débil.

—No puede ser verdad… —musitó Sting, mientras Rogue cerraba con fuerza los ojos, y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, abatido.

Juvia se lanzó cubierta en lágrimas contra el cuerpo de Gray, que había perdido todo vestigio de color. Erza dejó caer su arma al suelo, impactada.

—…¿Lucy?

Ofiuco alzó el rostro, para contemplar, a duras penas a causa de las lagrimas que abnegaban sus ojos, como el tragafuegos se encontraba de pie, en frente suyo, con la mirada perdida en la sangre del cuerpo de su contratista.

—Oi, Luce —su voz temblaba.

Wendy llevó sus manos a la boca, para evitar que sus sollozos se escaparan, mientras que Charle se abrazaba a ella, desconsolada. Gajeel llevó una mano a su rostro, para evitar que los demás notaran su lloro, mientras que Levy gritaba a pleno pulmón, desconsolada. Laxus abrazó a Mira, y ocultó su cabeza de melena albina en el hueco de su cuello.

El tragafuegos contempló a la usuaria de magia celestial, medio ido, provocando que Ofiuco quedase cual muda espectadora, mientras se esforzaba por mantenerla con la poca vida que la quedaba. —Lucy –tomó su mano, en un gesto tembloroso–. Vamos, Lucy. No… —un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar.

Un aleteo. Un aleteo ínfimo, se dejaba oír con sutilidad. Lo oía. Hasta que reconoció que eran los latidos de ella, que empezaban a disminuir cada vez mas. Un golpe, dos golpes, un golpe, dos golpes. Latía. El suyo también latía, así que ella no podía irse. No así. No se lo había prometido de palabra, pero si de otras formas. Como cuando le sonreía. O cuando le regañaba. O cuando le acurrucaba incluso dormida, sin darse cuenta. No. Ella tenía que quedarse con él. Aunque discutieran. Porque iban a hacerlo, y a menudo. Ambos eran muy cabezotas. Y tenían que encontrar al ejemplar perdido de Happy. _Luce_ jamás dejaría que Happy pasara por eso. Eran una familia. Puede que una pequeñita, pero lo eran.

—Quédate conmigo —musitó.

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

…_Uno…_

Entonces, el sonido cesó por completo.

Una serie de circunferencias doradas empezaron a aparecer en el suelo, y bajo los pies de los cuatro espíritus celestiales. Loke, Capricornio, y Escorpio, aun se mantenían inertes, incapaces de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaban empezando a desaparecer. Les estaban obligando a regresar. Ya no había contratos. No había nada. Loke se miró las manos, contemplando como comenzaba a desvanecerse en millones de luces tenues. Todo había acabado. Y jamás se lo perdonaría.

—¡NO! —Ofiuco se aferró al cuerpo de su contratista, cerrando los ojos con fuerza— ¡NO PIENSO ABANDONARLA! —espetó al aire, a pleno pulmón— ¡TENDRÁS QUE ARRASTRARME DE LOS PELOS, SI PRETENDES QUE REGRESE! ¡NO LA ABANDONARÉ! ¡NO PIENSO VOLVER! —chilló presa en arrebato— ¡LIBÉRAME, LIBÉRAME POR FAVOR, TE LO RUEGO, DÉJAME AYUDARLA! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

El espíritu de la serpiente soltó un gemido desgarrador, al advertir como una serie de cadenas surgían del suelo, y se aferraban a sus tobillos y muñecas, tirando de ella con violencia. —¡POR FAVOR, NO! ¡DÉJAME AYUDARLA, TE LO SUPLICO! —vociferó frenética, tirando en sentido contrario de las cadenas, y arrastrando las uñas sobre la hierba fresca, mientras que el circulo dorado del suelo comenzaba a engullirla.

—NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ, ¿¡ME OYES!? —las cadenas tiraron de su cuerpo con más violencia, provocando que comenzase a desaparecer en un haz de luces de dolor— ¡JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ! —en un ultimo intento, clavó una mirada desbocada sobre el mago oscuro— ¡VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRARNOS! ¡TE DOY MI PALABRA! —espetó colérica— ¡TE DOY MI PALABRA!

Hasta que las cadenas tiraron de su cuerpo en un último ímpetu, y el haz de luz del suelo terminó por engullirla por completo. Makarov se precipitó al suelo, negándose a creer lo que estaba presenciando, mientras clavaba los dedos en la tierra.

Natsu, completamente ido, se dejó caer de rodillas, y acercó su mano hasta la mejilla de Lucy.

_«Mou~ Natsu… _—_Lucy resopló con suavidad, haciendo que un mechón de su flequillo se balanceara_—_, deberías ser un poco más precavido.»_

Si, ella se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión.

_«¡Estas loco! ¿¡Quieres que nos maten!? _—_chilló entre dientes, como pudo_—_. No se tú, ¡pero yo quiero llegar a conocer a mis hijos!»_

Si, lo estaba. Por ella. A él le hubiera gustado ser el padre de sus hijos. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, pero la idea le resultaba más que acogedora.

_«Me aturde _—_continuó ella, mirándole, con voz suave_—_. ¿A ti también te ocurre igual? _—_murmuró_—_ No sé porqué, pero creo que no sentiría mínimamente nada parecido por otra persona que no fueras tú _—_el sonrojo le trepó acariciándole las mejillas, dándole un aspecto adorable_—_, pero ahora quiero saber que piensas tú, Natsu_._»_

Imposible poner en palabras lo que sentía por ella. No tenía nombre. Se veía incapaz de explicarlo. Pero se lo demostraría durante toda las vidas que ella quisiera.

_«Sé que no estoy en tu misma situación, Natsu _—_paró de frotar y lo miró a los ojos, atenta_—_, pero no por eso permitiré que pienses que lo que yo pueda sentir por ti sea efímero o pasajero. Jamás.»_

Siempre lo había sabido. Tanto, que lo había abrumado.

_«Lo sé. Pero esto es algo que debo hacer por mí misma.»_

Ese afán de superación en ocasiones lo volvía loco. Levantándola y empujándola constantemente, demostrando un espíritu indoblegable.

_«¡Hoe! ¡Vaquero! _—_exclamó, sintiéndose indefensa_—_ ¡No puedes pasar de diez a ciento diez en dos segundos!»_

No podía evitarlo. Su cabeza se revolucionaba cuando se trataba de ella.

_«¿¡Crees que me hubiera quedado tan tranquila, viendo como te quedabas!? _—_gritó con impotencia_—_ ¡Iría contigo! ¡Iré contigo aunque tú no quieras! ¡Y no habrá nada ni nadie que me lo impida! _—_bramó con valentía.»_

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el dudarlo.

_«Tú jamás me harías daño _—_aseguró en tono firme.»_

Pero se lo había hecho. Se lo había hecho, y jamás se perdonaría por ello.

_«Natsu _—_gimió.»_

No…

_«No sabría yo qué decirte _—_contesto airada_—_. Cierta persona intentaba quedarse con su lado de la cama, y de paso, con el mío también _—_afirmó mirándole con malicia, llevando una mano a su cintura.»_

Y lo seguiría haciendo. Invadiría su lado de la cama, no una, sino millones de veces más.

_«¡Estoy en mi cocina! _—_espetó irritada_—_ ¡Y puedo ir como me dé la gana! ¡Y si quiero enseñar las piernas, las enseño! ¡Así que ya puedes ir aguantándote! _—_declaró enardecida.»_

Ella iba a necesitar mucha paciencia. Sobre todo, porque él no se veía capaz de aguantarse.

_«Muchas gracias _—_sorbió con fuerza por la nariz_—_. Ahora me siento mejor.»_

Siempre que pudiera, él lo haría.

_«Tú nunca has hecho daño a nadie, por el simple hecho de querer hacer daño. Has hecho daño por defender y defenderte, pero nunca movido por esa clase de sentimientos. Si fueses así, jamás me habría enamorado de ti.»_

Él también lo estaba de ella. A más no poder.

_«Te quiero _—_susurró.»_

Él… nunca se lo había dicho.

Se llevó las manos a los cabellos, para agarrarlos desesperado, mientras notaba como un chirrido desagradable se dejaba oír en su cabeza.

«Y entonces, un rugido violento partió el cielo en dos.»

·

·

N/A: sin notas de autora.

Nindë


	21. Release

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Gracias por ser tan fenomenales. Todos, y cada uno de vosotros.

En especial, millones de agradecimientos a mariasimal11, a Kayherine, a Hiyoko-sama, a Alerssa, a Eagle Gold, a Koneko-chanTwT, a velcarleo02, a Inrene, a kataDH, a superpepe1098, a AriquRmegustaleer, a Guest¹, a Guest², a kaze no akuma, a Renachan, a sakurita-1491, a juliopalomares61, a UnaLocaFan, a SteicyMcgarden, a Eru Shiro-San, a Kanata-chan, y finalmente también a ValeLaPeqee.

Gracias a vuestros comentarios, este capitulo ha podido salir a la luz antes de lo previsto, así que espero que lo disfrutéis a mas no poder.

Nos leeremos!

·

**21.- Liberación.**

·

·

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el suelo. Una y otra vez. Sin parar. Sentía como se rasgaba la piel de mi frente, pero no importaba. No importaba _nada_. Ni siquiera el dolor que sentía. Arrastré sin compasión los dedos a través del suelo, hincando las uñas, intentando desgarrar todo lo que encontrase a mi paso. Ni siquiera me veía capaz de describirlo. Como si un dolor lacerador me hubiese partido en dos, y se relamiera con satisfacción las fauces ante la imagen.

Con mi cuerpo convulsionando, empecé a escuchar unos aullidos aterradores. Igual que si surgiesen de las profundidades de algún rincón oscuro y recóndito. Los gritos se clavaban en mis oídos, ensordeciendo y opacando cualquier otro sonido que hubiese alrededor. Era aterrador. Igual que un animal. Jamás había escuchado nada igual.

Entonces, caí en la cuenta de que lo que rugía desgarrándose la garganta, cual un animal herido, era yo.

·

·

Temblaba. No podía controlarlo. Su cuerpo, por más que quisiera, no dejaba de tiritar. Las lágrimas caían a borbotones, empapándole el rostro. Y tampoco podía pararlas. Seguía contemplando, con la garganta retorcida en dolor, como Natsu se golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo, aun arrodillado al lado de _Luce_.

Porque Lucy, no era realmente Lucy, sino _Luce_.

Siempre se había considerado un poco ingenuo. Natsu, también lo era. Con muchas cosas. Pero _Luce_, era algo que Happy había visto venir de lejos. En como el espíritu del tragafuegos se encendía a la mínina provocación, cuando tenia que ver con _ella_, por ejemplo. La intensidad que desprendía en esas ocasiones, era descomunal, aunque Natsu no se diese cuenta, o se empeñase por ignorarlo, como había hecho durante mucho tiempo.

—Natsu… —musitó en un hipido.

La voz se le había roto también. Natsu había empezado a aullar, cual animal herido, mientras seguía golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo sin compasión. Eran pocas las veces en las cuales se había visto perdido. Pero Natsu, siendo Natsu, y omitiendo que fuese un dragon slayer de fuego, siempre había tenido ese ardor y esa determinación capaz de levantarle del suelo, y hacer que todo vibrase con él en resonancia.

Esas ocasiones, eran sublimes. Porque era como una corriente de calor que trepaba hasta la nuca, y obligaba a las piernas a reaccionar para que se levantasen, por muy hundidos que estuvieran. Nunca le había dicho cuan orgulloso estaba de ser su compañero. Era su familia. Al igual que _Luce_.

Pero _Luce_, se había ido.

Y _Natsu_ también.

Intentó dar un paso hacia adelante para acercarse, en busca de algún consuelo, por poco que fuese, para su dragon slayer. Sin embargo, una ola de energía enfurecida y descomunal le dejó clavado en el sitio, amenazando con tirarle hacia atrás del ímpetu. Se llevo una patita a los ojos. Le ardían. Entrecerró la mirada, contemplando, sin aliento, como el cuerpo de Natsu comenzaba a arder descontrolado por todas partes. Advirtió como Gray, aun pálido y conmocionado, afirmaba los pies contra el suelo, intentando no salir disparado.

—Joder… —susurró el usuario de creación de hielo, aterrado ante la escena.

Juvia se había aferrado a su torso, ocultando el rostro contra su pecho. Había tenido que afirmarla de la cintura, para que tampoco saliera despedida. Colocó un brazo al frente, y dio un vistazo rápido alrededor. Todos seguían paralizados y asustados, contemplando la histriónica escena que se había desarrollado ante ellos, sin poder evitarlo.

El rugido de un animal descontrolado le descarriló de sus pensamientos. Y tuvo que boquear de la impresión. La piel de Natsu había comenzado a escamarse, sin ningún tipo de control. Continuaba llameando, literalmente, por todas partes. Quiso dirigir la vista sobre Lucy, pero no se atrevió a confrontar su cuerpo inerte, paralizándole la sola idea. Clavó la mirada en su compañero. Quería ayudarlo. Le apoyaría en hacer pedazos al bastardo hijo de puta, y le acompañaría a esparcir los restos, y las cenizas, por los rincones del mundo, incluyendo hasta el recuerdo de su jodida existencia.

Cuando aquella naturaleza violenta que emanaba del cuerpo del tragafuegos dejó de intentar arrasar con todo a su paso, pudo mirarle a los ojos. Sin embargo, no vio nada.

Ahí dentro, no había _nada_.

Tragó en seco, de la impresión. Por primera vez, no supo qué hacer. Miró a su derecha, para advertir como Erza, también por primera vez, se había quedado tanto sin fuerzas, como sin palabras. Mantenía la boca levemente abierta, conmocionada, e incluso había dejado caer su arma al suelo, de la impresión.

Se obligó a aferrar con más firmeza la cintura de la usuaria de magia de agua, incrédulo ante el temblor que ahora comenzaba a expandirse bajo ellos. Era como si la mismísima tierra estuviera resonando ante los alaridos enloquecidos del joven, y sufriera a causa de la intensidad. Sus ojos negros se dirigieron inevitablemente hasta el perfil del tragafuegos. Seguía bramando, completamente trastornado, ahora con las manos enterradas entre sus cabellos, agarrándolos con desesperación, y con el cuerpo curvado hacia atrás, a causa del dolor.

Y sintió cómo las lágrimas golpeaban sus ojos, sin piedad alguna. —Natsu… ¡Joder, Natsu, basta! —gritó con desesperación— ¡Por favor, para! ¡Te matarás si continúas así, maldita sea! —vociferó en voz rota.

Una voz siniestra empezó a elevarse sobre los rugidos embravecidos del dragon slayer. —¿Lo recuerdas _ahora_? —consultó al aire, con inusitada dulzura— La _caída_, el _polvo_… y finalmente, la _desesperación_.

—¡Cierra esa retorcida boca de una puta vez! ¡Juro que vas a probar mis truenos, hasta que no quede nada de ti! ¡Ni el más mínimo vestigio de existencia! —Laxus sacó la cabeza de Mira de su cuello, y la apartó con un movimiento brusco, a la vez que la electricidad comenzaba a tomar forma sobre sí mismo con la mirada hirviendo en cólera.

Sin embargo, una explosión volvió a captar la atención de todos los presentes. Gray, asustado, intentó localizar de nuevo el perfil del dragon slayer, pero una nueva humareda se había alzado sobre todos en pleno auge.

—¡Salamander! —chilló Gajeel, mirando frenético por todas partes.

Y entonces, su voz murió en su garganta, tras advertir, no sin auténtico pavor, como de entre la humareda, comenzaba a distinguirse una sombra. La silueta de un cuerpo. Uno, con escamas. Las pupilas de Gajeel se contrajeron, consternado en su totalidad. Ojos _verdes_, que brillaban en _locura_ desatada.

Un _dragón_.

·

·

Cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, pero su boca no emitió quejido alguno. Las muñecas y los tobillos le ardían, igual que si le hubiesen estado clavando agujas incandescentes durante días. Por un momento, deseó que hubiese sido así. Apretó las manos en puños, y no tuvo valor para levantarse de donde se encontraba tirada. Merecía que la arrojaran a las profundidades de cualquier abismo. Apretó los dientes, al punto de hacerse daño, a causa del olor metálico que seguía golpeando con crueldad su sentido del olfato.

—_¡Ayúdame, maldita estúpida! ¿¡Me dejarás morir, eso es lo que harás!?_

Aquella voz de sus recuerdos acuchilló su cerebro sin piedad. No se atrevía a mirarse las manos. La sangre seguía cubriéndolas, cual velo de terciopelo plomizo. Era como una ironía del destino. Sus manos, estaban manchadas.

—¡Leo! —la voz de la _sirenita_ se había alzado con potencia, ante el silencio abrumador de la estancia— ¿¡Leo, qué ha pasado!? ¿¡Donde está Lucy!? ¿¡Qué ha pasado con Lucy!?

Con torpeza, Ofiuco intentó incorporarse, pero solo consiguió quedar arrodillada en el suelo, casi sentada sobre sus talones. Debería quedarse así para toda la eternidad. No valía para nada. Estaba cansada. Fatigada del mundo, del universo, y de todo lo que la rodeaba. Su mirada se había quedado perdida en el suelo inmaculado de aquella estancia. A veces, la pulcritud que siempre mantenía conseguía provocarle arcadas. Aquella condenada jaula de luces tenues asfixiaba sus pulmones, y no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Aún así, empezó a sentirlos. A todos y cada uno de ellos. Los _trece_. Habían vuelto. Y a ella, la habían obligado a regresar.

Alzó la mirada, ensimismada cual espíritu errante, hasta que reparó en como la guardiana de la portadora del agua, mantenía agarrado al espíritu celestial del león por las solapas de la chaqueta, mientras lo zamarreaba con fuerza, y él no hacia nada por defenderse.

—¡Vámos, háblame! —demandó con desesperación— ¿¡Porqué habéis vuelto!? ¡Ella está bien, ¿verdad?! ¿¡VERDAD!?

—Se ha ido.

Las palabras habían salido de su boca deslenguada en un borbotón, sin poder evitarlo. Era como si hubieran tenido que salir disparadas, a causa de haber recibido un latigazo. Quiso mirarse las manos, pero la sola idea de ojearlas la mantenía encadenada en la misma posición.

La guardiana del portal del cordero se llevó las manos hasta su boca, ahogando un grito, mientras que el espíritu celestial de la doncella se dejaba caer lentamente al suelo, conmocionada.

—¡Eso no…! ¡No puede…! —comenzó el espíritu celestial de sagitario, sin atreverse a terminar.

—¿La sientes? —musitó Ofiuco, sin esperar respuesta, y con la mirada perdida en algún punto turbio— ¿Puedes sentir su magia?

Gemi y Mini se mantuvieron revoloteando en silencio, pálidos como el papel, mientras que el espíritu de la balanza cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, luchando por no dejarse vencer ante las evidencias de la realidad.

La madre de la pareja que componía el espíritu de Piscis, reparó sobre las manos manchadas de Ofiuco, aterrorizándose en un instante. —¡Santo dios…! —aireó aterrada— ¡Ofiuco! —se acercó rápidamente al espíritu de la serpiente, y la tomó de los brazos, arrodillándose frente a ella— ¡Ofiuco, ¿Estás bien?! ¡Estas…! —una ola de pánico le impidió terminar; sus ojos no podían abandonar la sangre espesa que cubría los brazos enteros de su compañera.

—Tú… —la voz susurrante y raspada de Acuario retumbó en la estancia— ¿¡_Qué_ es lo que has hecho!? —sus hombros temblaban— ¡VAMOS, HABLA!

Ofiuco ni siquiera alzó la mirada para verla. Sentía como su furia irradiaba en oleadas. No importaba. Se lo merecía. Llevaba siglos esperándolo. El castigo, al parecer, no había sido suficiente. No haría nada por defenderse. Solo quería que acabase de una vez. Y así, el dorso de la mano implacable que azotó su mejilla, provocó que su cuerpo impactase inevitablemente contra el duro y frío suelo.

—¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! —vociferó Acuario fuera de sí.

—¡Acuario! —gritó Escorpio, sujetándola de un brazo para detenerla, e intentando que no se abalanzara contra la guardiana del portal de la serpiente.

La madre de la pareja del espíritu de Piscis se levantó, como azotada por una ventisca, y la encaró alterada en su totalidad. —¡Basta, por favor! ¿¡Es que no la ves!? ¡Está conmocionada! —espetó alarmada.

Pero Acuario no podía parar. —¡Tú empezaste todo esto! ¡No has querido ayudarla! ¡Maldita serpiente traicionera, sabía que no podía fiarme de ti! —los gritos retumbaban haciendo profundos ecos, desgarrándose la garganta, mientras forcejeaba para soltarse— ¡Te pedí que cuidases de ella! ¡Te lo pedí! ¡No debí confiar en ti! —su voz empezó a perder potencia, a medida que se dejaba caer, sin fuerzas— ¡No debí fiarme de ti…! —los sollozos se abrieron paso por su pecho, y llevó sus manos al rostro, para ocultarlo, mientras que Escorpio la sostenía para que no cayera desplomada.

Los sollozos de Aries aumentaron de nivel. —Por favor, parad… —suplicó angustiada.

La boca del espíritu celestial de Capricornio se curvó en una mueca tensa y dolorida. —Lucy-sama no hubiese querido que peleásemos entre nosotros —aplacó impávido, llamando la atención de todos.

—Ahora ya no sabremos qué es lo que hubiese querido —espetó de manera amarga, el hijo de la pareja que componía los guardianes del portal de Piscis.

El guardián de la puerta del escorpión contempló con dolor como Ofiuco se mantenía tirada en el suelo, prácticamente inmóvil. —Lucy se interpuso para protegerla —musitó.

Acuario giró el rostro bruscamente, hasta clavar la mirada en Escorpio. Jamás le había visto con un rostro tan templado y triste. La simple idea de imaginar que esa _niña tonta_ ya no estuviese, la estaba apuñalando el espíritu sin compasión alguna. Y el pecho le vibró ante los sollozos que estaba intentando resguardar, fracasando en el intento estrepitosamente.

—Ofiuco ha intentado ayudarla —continuó él, en susurros, como si el hecho de hablar más alto pudiese provocar que se agrietase el suelo.

Acuario cerró los ojos, y apretó las manos en puños, con el dolor atenazándole el cuerpo. Clavó de nuevo la mirada en Ofiuco, quien mantenía el rostro oculto a causa de los cabellos alborotados de la melena. —¿Te protegió? ¿Ella a ti…? —reiteró en ironía.

—Acuario-sama… —advirtió Capricornio, turbado ante la furia de su compañera.

La portadora del agua se soltó de los brazos de su pareja en un además brusco, e intentó abalanzarse de nuevo contra Ofiuco, provocando que Escorpio volviese a agarrarla, asustado, de la cintura. —¿¡Que tipo de espíritu celestial eres, que en vez de proteger, necesitas que te protejan!? —sabía que el dolor estaba hablando por ella, pero se veía incapaz de reternerlo— ¡No vales para nada! ¡Llevas siglos esperando una oportunidad para devolverle la puñalada al destino! —gritó en desesperación— ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, lo has conseguido!

—Tienes razón.

La boca de Acuario quiso replicar en respuesta, pero solo pudo boquear, a causa de la impresión por su contestación. Su cuerpo perdió la fuerza de manera súbita, y solo atinó a contemplar como la guardiana del portal de la serpiente ni siquiera alzaba la vista para mantenerle la mirada. La furia que le retorcía las entrañas, al advertir como ella ni siquiera había hecho nada por levantarse, o siquiera por defenderse, se había evaporado cual niebla en la bruma. Mantuvo, atónita, la mirada sobre su compañera ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo se había corrompido tanto por dentro? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera tenia las preguntas adecuadas.

—No valgo para _nada_.

El espíritu celestial del cordero sollozó con fuerza, ante el intercambio verbal entre sus compañeras. No sabía que hacer. Había creído que, una vez que estuviesen todos juntos de nuevo, las cosas no harían nada salvo mejorar. Lucy-san lo había conseguido. Estaban juntos de nuevo. Los _trece_. Lucy-san creía fervientemente en que ellos también eran una familia. Y Aries creía de manera ciega en Lucy-san. Leo también lo hacia. Pero Leo parecía perdido. Igual que ella.

—No es…

—Es así —interrumpió con simpleza, al espíritu celestial del arquero—. No he podido ayudarla —apoyó las manos en el suelo, hasta incorporarse para quedar arrodillada, pero manteniendo la vista perdida en ningún sitio—. Ella tenía razón —musitó al aire, sumida en un diálogo consigo misma—. Había _más_ cosas. No había podido verlas —susurró.

El rostro de Acuario se desfiguró en dolor, y un nuevo sollozo la partió el pecho en dos. —¿Qué estas musitando, _tonta culebra_? —consultó al aire, sumida en la amargura— ¡Claro las hay! —exclamó en sollozos— ¡Estúpida! ¡Llevamos _todos_ esperándote una eternidad! –gritó empapada en llanto.

Ofiuco giró lentamente la cabeza, hasta clavarla en la portadora del agua, que se mantenía sentada en el suelo, llorando en dolor a pleno pulmón. Las líneas de su rostro no mostraban otra cosa excepto estupefacción. La contemplaba con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión. ¿Qué es lo que la _sirenita_ acababa de decir? ¿Esperando por ella? ¿A ella…? ¿Por qué? Las ganas de volver a llorar golpearon los ojos de la guardiana del portal de la serpiente, y se miró las manos, aún impresionada.

Tenía la garganta reseca. Le temblaban los hombros. Los tobillos y las muñecas le ardían, justo como si la hubiesen atizado sin parar con un pedazo de metal ardiendo. Los sollozos de la _sirenita_ y el _borreguito_ le retumbaban en la cabeza. Sentía _todo_. Como una grúa de demolición. Le rasgaba el cerebro, cual uñas arañando pizarra. Igual que un tren en descarrilamiento. No tenía nada que perder. Puede que tampoco ganara nada. No importaba.

En aquel momento, la guardiana del portal de Piscis abrió fuertemente los ojos de la impresión. Ofiuco había apoyado las manos en el suelo, y se había levantado sobre sus piernas, con la mirada ardiendo en determinación. Apenas atinó a parpadear, cuando cayó en la cuenta que la guardiana del portal de la serpiente había salido andando en determinación, cruzando la estancia, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Los demás espíritus celestiales quedaron estupefactos, obteniendo el papel de meros espectadores.

—¡Ofiuco! —exclamó alterada, e interrumpiéndola el paso— ¡Ofiuco, espera! ¿¡A dónde vas!? —en desesperación, la tomó de los brazos, esperando que hablase con ella.

Pero Ofiuco mantenía la mirada clavada sobre la escalera multicolor que se abría paso frente a ella. —Aparta, _Alrisha_¹. Voy a hablar con _él_ —espetó lívida.

Alrisha quiso decir algo, pero su boca no emitió sonido alguno. —¿¡Qué!? ¡No es…!

—¡Aparta, JODER! —vociferó fuera de sí, quitándola de en medio mediante un descontrolado empujón.

Capricornio empezó a seguirla, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. —¡Ofiuco-sama, no ha solicitado una audiencia! —exclamó preocupado— ¡No le permitirá entrar, no sea inconsciente!

Pero Ofiuco siguió avanzando, mientras escuchaba como multitud de pasos comenzaban a seguirla, intentando que cesara en su empeño de entrar por la fuerza. Apretó las manos en puños, con los ojos prendidos en arrojo. Y una amenaza mascullada al aire. —Que intente impedírmelo.

·

·

Lucy abrió los ojos de golpe. Inspeccionó a su alrededor, con la mirada. Todo era tan blanco y brillante, que sus ojos dolían.

—¿D-dónde estoy? —consultó al aire consigo misma.

—En tu alma.

La usuaria de magia celestial volvió a mirar frenéticamente en derredor. No muy lejos, pudo distinguir el perfil de una mujer, que parecía que iba acercándose a ella con cada paso que daba. El retumbar de unos gráciles tacones resonaban por todo el lugar.

—¿Cómo puedo regresar?

—¿A dónde?

—Afuera —respondió, tras dudar levemente.

"_Pero qué narices…"_

—¿Afuera? —reiteró la mujer, asombrada— ¿No te parece éste un lugar tranquilo para estar? —con un movimiento de su mano, abarcó la inmensidad del lugar.

—¡_Él_ está fuera, y me necesita!

—¿Él? —preguntó la otra dama, en un amago de sonrisa.

Lucy boqueó de la impresión. ¿Él? Frunció el entrecejo, sorprendida consigo misma. Eso. ¿Quién era _él_?

—¿Quién es _él_? —consultó de nuevo, divertida.

La rubia no contestó, limitándose a empezar a caminar por el espacio blanquecino. ¡No tenia tiempo como para perderlo de manera tan absurda! ¿¡Y que tipo de sueño estaba resultando ser ese!?

—Creo que no es por ahí, _Lucy_ —aireó con sorna la mujer a sus espaldas.

Lucy dejó de caminar abruptamente. Lucy. ¿Ese era su nombre? ¿Lucy?

"_Luce"_

La rubia contuvo un jadeo. Una vocecita socarrona, le había susurrado en la cabeza. Era la voz de un chico, de eso estaba segura. Aquella sencilla entonación, había conseguido que los latidos del corazón golpearan erráticos contra el pecho.

—Mírate, Lucy —la voz de la mujer, rebosaba en algo que parecía orgullo—. Has crecido tanto… Eres toda una mujer. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —la voz se oía estrangulada, como si estuviese siendo víctima de una inevitable emoción.

La joven dejó de caminar. Los latidos del corazón habían comenzado a coger un ritmo descontrolado, amenazando con salirse literalmente del pecho. El pulso le retumbaba en los oídos, ensordeciendo todo lo demás. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, justo como si hubiese corrido una maratón, doliéndole los pulmones ante la incapacidad de tomar más aire. Antes de que siquiera pudiese pensarlo, se había dado la vuelta bruscamente, topándose con que la mujer se había posicionado justo detrás de ella, esperándola.

Y fue cuando la voz murió en su garganta.

Una mujer, con los cabellos rubios sujetos en un sencillo recogido. Enfundada en un bonito vestido de tonos pasteles y azules cielo. Y unos ojos justos como los suyos.

No puedo evitar que su labio inferior comenzara a temblar, y tuvo que mordérselo con fuerza.

Millones de imágenes recorriendo su cabeza, en un tráfico sin control.

La mujer, acabando con la distancia sobre ella para abrazarla con ternura, como si no pudiese aguantar un segundo más el anhelo de aquel sencillo gesto. Lágrimas de emoción. De felicidad. Lagrimas, al fin y al cabo. Un susurro al aire, confundido y fascinado.

—¿Mamá…?

·

_(Soundtrack: Yasuharu Takanashi – Temptation from Darkness)_

·

Ofiuco giró con violencia el manillar. El muy puñetero no cedía. Ni siquiera se había movido un ápice. Eso, la dejaba claro que no era bienvenida en el lugar. Por ella, _él_ podía irse al infierno. Iba a verle, tanto como si estaba de acuerdo, como si no.

—Ofiuco, por favor… —imploró Alrisha.

Pero ella no quería escuchar. Todos los demás espíritus celestiales se mantenían tras ella, ante las dimensiones de aquella puerta, contemplando como el espíritu de la serpiente arremetía contra la puerta a golpes.

Volvió a abalanzarse contra ella, aguantando un quejido de dolor. —¡No pienso marcharme de aquí hasta que me oiga! —espetó descontrolada.

Loke cerró los ojos con fuerza, apesadumbrado en su totalidad. —_Culebra_, escúchala —su voz surgía destrozada—. La última vez que le desafiaste, te selló.

Ofiuco paró abruptamente, y se volvió colérica al espíritu celestial del león. —¡A callar, _peluche_! —demandó con aplomo— ¡No tengo nada que perder! —volvió a girarse para aporrear de nuevo la puerta— ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Ya no tienes nada que quitarme! ¡Así que si no abres esta jodida puerta, juro que la tiraré abajo aunque me lleve la vida en ello!

Cogiendo aire profundamente, se echó hacia atrás, y con toda la rabia que pudo reunir, descargó una patada sobre la puerta, provocando que los portones se abrieran de manera abrupta y golpearan con brutalidad contra la pared.

Acuario se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aterrorizada. —¡Madre mía, que la ha reventado! —chilló histérica.

La guardiana del portal de la serpiente resopló de manera imponente, y se adentró al interior de la habitación, mientras que los demás la perseguían con la mirada espantados ante su temeridad. No había alcanzado a dar varios pasos, cuando una serie de cadenas surgieron del suelo, aferrándose sobre sus tobillos para clavarla al suelo de un tirón.

Aries soltó un chillido al aire, a la vez que Gemi y Mini se abalanzaron a abrazarse mutuamente, aterrorizados.

Millones de luces tenues empezaron a tomar forma frente a ellos, componiéndose en una figura magistral, revelando finalmente al Rey de todos los espíritus. —¿¡Cómo osas a mostrarte en mi presencia sin mi consentimiento, guardiana!?

Leo no pudo evitar ponerse frente a Aries, en un gesto protector inconsciente, mientras que Sagitario, Capricornio, y Escorpio, abrían los ojos con fuerza, impactados. Acuario frunció la boca, y desvió la mirada, mientras que la pareja de Piscis jadeó de la impresión.

Ofiuco frunció la boca, censurando un gemido de dolor a causa de las cadenas que le comprimían los tobillos. —Vengo, porque creo que es lo justo —masculló al aire.

El Rey espíritu tomó aire, lívido de ira. —¿¡Justo!? —reiteró— ¿¡He de recordarte lo que ocurrió, cuando quisiste _justicia_ la última vez!? —sus gritos resonaron por toda la habitación, provocando que temblasen hasta las paredes.

El espíritu celestial de la serpiente cerró los ojos con fuerza, ante el dolor de sus recuerdos. La presión de las cadenas le impedía pensar con claridad. Apretó las mandíbulas, al punto de chirriar, pero no hizo ademán alguno de marcharse. Los demás permanecían estáticos, bajo el umbral de las puertas.

—Por favor, no… —comenzó Alrisha.

—¡SILENCIO!

Virgo tragó en seco, agarrándose sin pretenderlo a uno de los brazos de Escorpio.

—¡No me equivoco en afirmar que no lo has olvidado! ¡Y tu presencia aquí, sólo me reafirma que aún continuas sin aprender nada! —las palabras atravesaron la cabeza de Ofiuco, cual relámpago en mitad de una tormenta.

—Los motivos que me han traído aquí, son distintos —susurró con impotencia—. Te he pedido… no. Te he implorado que me dejases ayudarla. ¿¡Porque no me has dejado hacerlo!? —acusó con desesperación— ¡Ahora conozco el motivo por el cual me castigaste! —confesó en sollozo.

El Rey abrió los ojos, impactado, pero se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, mientras observaba con intensidad a la guardiana del portal de la serpiente.

—_Te he hecho llamar, para escuchar de tus propias palabras lo que ha ocurrido con tu contratista. La inquietud que me embarga en estos momentos, es a causa de lo que ha llegado hasta mis oídos._

Ofiuco frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos, a modo de protección. —_Ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar. No he podido ayudarlo. No disponíamos de un buen refuerzo en la conexión, como para hacerlo_ —declaró amargamente—. _Desconozco si algún día seré capaz._

—_¿Has pensado acerca de los motivos por los cuales crees que no sucederá? Escuchándote, mis temores no hacen otra cosa más que acrecentarse._

—_No hay motivos _—escupió con ira, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza—. _Sencillamente, se lo merecía_ —susurró colérica.

El Rey espíritu perdió la sonrisa de un plumazo, mientras que las líneas de los ojos se le curvaban en preocupación. —_¿Qué?_

Ofiuco clavó la mirada en el Rey, mientras que los hombros le temblaban descontrolados. —_¡Se lo merecía! ¡ESE BASTARDO MERECIA MORIR! _—chilló fuera de sí.

—_¡Tú no decides si merecen, o dejan de merecerlo, guardiana, puesto que no recae en ti esa decisión! _—rebatió enfadado.

—_Una niña pequeña… _—sus pensamientos se mezclaban, volviéndolos confusos— _¡Solo era una niña!_ —el Rey frunció el entrecejo, confundido— _¡Justicia, eso es! ¡No ha sido víctima! ¡Ha sido condenado por la justicia divina! _—vociferó fuera de sí— _¡No ha sido a causa de un vínculo demasiado débil! ¡ÉL, ERA EL DÉBIL!_

—_¡No somos verdugos, no olvides tu cometido! _—replicó en respuesta.

—_¡Pero tampoco ayudaré a quien no lo merezca! _—exclamó colerica— _¡Yo decidiré a quien salvar, y a quien no! ¡Fue a mí a quien se le otorgó esta habilidad, y por lo tanto, yo decidiré que hacer con ella! ¡No eres quien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Lo tengo todo bajo control! ¡Si ha muerto, es porque se lo merecía! ¡DESEABA QUE LO HICIERA! _—clavó una mirada desbocada hacia el Rey espiritual, observándolo con crueldad— _¿¡De qué te sorprendes!? ¡He sido creada para la justicia, esa es mi razón de ser!_

El Rey perdió todo vestigio de color, impactado ante las palabras de las que había sido testigo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, a causa del pesar que embargó su ser. Sin embargo, volvió a abrirlos, con la determinación retorciéndose en su rostro.

—_Que así sea. He escuchado todo lo que tenías que decir_ —Ofiuco se mantuvo en el sitio, erguida sin dejarse amedrentar—. _Por lo tanto, tú que buscas justicia, verás satisfecho tu deseo._

La guardiana del portal de la serpiente abrió los ojos, estupefacta, mientras una circunferencia dorada se dibujada en el suelo, y una fuerza invisible la obligaba a aterrizar sobre las palmas de sus manos y sus rodillas. —_¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?_

Sin embargo, el Rey no contestó a sus demandas, limitándose a ver como una serie de grilletes se materializaban, mordiendo sin piedad las muñecas de la joven de melena verde.

—_¿¡Porque me haces esto!? _—cuestionó, aterrorizada— _¡Tú has sido quien nos ha hecho así!_ —afirmó con rencor, desquiciada— _¿¡Porque!?_ _¡Todo lo que sé, tú me lo enseñaste!_

El cuerpo de Ofiuco comenzó a temblar, a causa del recuerdo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. En aquella ocasión, había mentido. Había mentido a Lucy Heartfilia. Jamás había podido deshacerse de los recuerdos. La atormentaban una y otra vez, aunque se empeñara en pensar en otra cosa. Había sido castigada. Sentimientos de culpa enmascarados de justicia. Al final, lo había entendido. Pero cuando lo había echo, había sido demasiado tarde. Había preferido obcecarse en la aversión contra todo lo que se le cruzara por delante. Había decidido que era mucho más sencillo herir primero, que esperar a ser herido. Testigo de la crueldad humana, en su máximo exponente. Codicia, orgullo, envidia, ira… pecados en su forma original.

Aries volvió a llevarse las manos a la boca, para ahogar un agudo jadeo. No creía lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Ofiuco se había dejado caer lentamente al suelo, para arrodillarse en una profunda reverencia, clavando su frente contra el suelo. Ella, jamás había mostrado clemencia ante nada, ni ante nadie. Acuario abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

—Ofiuco… —sollozó asombrada la guardiana del portal de Piscis.

—Por favor. Te lo _suplico_ —solicitó con vehemecia—. Permíteme ayudarla. Libérame del sello. Puede que yo no me merezca tal compasión, pero… —levantó la cabeza, para mirarle con determinación— sí ella. Ha demostrado ser merecedora, durante una y otra vez. No me importa lo que me ocurra, pero al menos, concédeme la oportunidad de intentarlo.

El Rey se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. —Jamás fuiste capaz de dominar tal habilidad —declaró, sorprendiendo a todos los demás espíritus de la habitación, ante tal revelación—. Ahora no hay contrato, y por lo tanto, no hay puerta, ni tampoco espíritu al que convocar. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora lo conseguirás? —cuestionó con osadía.

Los ojos de la guardiana del portal de la serpiente refulgieron en determinación. —Porque aunque me vaya la vida en ello, lo conseguiré. No desistiré —proclamó con ardor—. Si consigo mi cometido, y aún mantienes la idea de que merezco ser castigada, no me opondré a ser sellada de nuevo.

—¡Ofiuco, espera! ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? —gritó Acuario.

El Rey espíritu contempló a Ofiuco, durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. —¿A qué se debe ese cambio de parecer?

La mujer de melena verde no contestó. Puede que a una _niña ingenua_, pensó.

El Rey cerró los ojos, como debatiendo consigo mismo. —Guardiana del portal de la serpiente —enunció, tras tomar aire profundamente—. Tú, quien fuiste sellada a causa de tu implacable e inexorable ceguera, tendrás que encontrar la capacidad de demostrar que tu espíritu merece ser perdonado —aseguró sin titubear.

Ofiuco cerró los ojos con desesperación, y dejó caer su cabeza contra el suelo. Una luz, dotada de una vibración furiosa, había comenzado a rodearla, provocándole un dolor insoportable en las muñecas. Quiso llorar de la desesperación, pero no lo haría, aun si le llevaba su último aliento. Según parecía, había llegado su final.

Leo dio un paso al frente, asustado por el porvenir de la _culebra_. —¡Espera! —solicitó con pavor— ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? ¡Ha implorado por el perdón, pero no para ella! —declaró, sin poderse creer la decisión del Rey— ¡Está rogando, únicamente por el futuro de tu vieja amiga! —espetó— ¿¡Es que no lo ves!? –aireó descontrolado.

—¡No lo hagas, por favor! —suplicó Alrisha.

El Rey sonrió con tristeza. —Ahora puedo decir que tomé la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, no hay un día que pase sin arrepentirme de no haber tomado una opción diferente.

Y así, aquella luz, dotada de una vibración furiosa, cubrió por completo el cuerpo de la guardiana del portal de la serpiente, para finalmente desaparecer en millones de lucecitas tenues, justo tras espetar al aire un grito adolorido y aterrador.

·

·

No podía parpadear. Una intensidad, comparable a la fuerza de atracción de un imán, la mantenía arrodillada sobre el suelo, incapaz de moverse.

Entre el espesor de la humareda, y en cuestión de segundos, los músculos y tendones del tragafuegos se habían estirado y reafirmados sobre si mismos; cada vez más grandes, más densos, y más fuertes. Todos sus huesos habían chascado en ruidos secos y atronadores.

Sin control.

Sin razón.

El corazón de Levy palpitó débilmente contra su pecho, atemorizado.

Quiso llorar, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Se había roto la garganta a causa de la desesperación, cuando había comprendido lo que había ocurrido. Aquello que tanto habían temido. No habían podido evitarlo, quedando cual mudos espectadores de la realidad. La vida había abandonado el cuerpo de su amiga. Ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas como para pensar en ello.

Y así, de entre las tinieblas, había surgido una sombra oscura, y rica en matices carmesíes. Tuvo que apretar los dientes, para evitar que castañearan. Su respiración jadeante salía en temblorosos sollozos. Levy sabía que la furia se había precipitado en su sangre como un fuego desbocado. Incontrolable, despiadada, y enloquecida.

—Al fin… —aquella voz siniestra que tanto aborrecía, se había alzado sigilosa, ante el silencio abrumador que los había enmudecido de manera despiadada.

Sin embargo, aquel dragón bramó en respuesta con un rugido atronador, provocando que temblase de nuevo el suelo. Quiso decir algo. Rogar porque alguien, quien fuese, parase aquella locura. Quería estar de vuelta en casa. Con su familia. Se moría de las ganas por poder hablar con Lu-chan, acerca la conversación que ella y Gajeel habían mantenido hacía apenas unas horas. Quería poner nervioso a Happy, a causa de Charle, y poder bromear con Natsu, acerca de sus ridículas peleas con el dragon slayer de acero. Mantener con Cana una nueva competición de aguante ante el alcohol, y espetar risas al aire con Lissana. Charlar con Mira, acerca de los romances de sus novelas favoritas, y contarle a Lily, Wendy y Charle, aquellas historias medievales que tanto les gustaban. Advertir a Gray ante su falta de ropa, o debatir con Juvia sus corazonadas, en cuanto al tiempo que haría al día siguiente.

Había querido tantas cosas…

Pero se habían desvanecido en el aire, cual polvo de ceniza.

—Una eternidad —musitó el mago oscuro, sumido en sus propios recuerdos—. Mi ansiado _final_ —afirmó, con la agitación enroscándose en sus palabras—. ¿Creíste, por un instante, que permitiría que volvieses a tenerla? —chasqueó la lengua, en un gesto de disgusto—. No… —susurró, con voz siniestra—. Nunca pude deshacerme de ti, así que por consiguiente, tú tampoco podrás deshacerte de mí —susurró.

En un parpadeo, el dragón había desplegado sus alas de murciélago, y se había abalanzado contra el mago oscuro, lanzándolo por los aires, mientras bramaba enfurecido una y otra vez. De la fuerza, Zeref había caído de espaldas al suelo, soltando al aire un quejido de dolor.

Sin darle tiempo a levantarse, el animal había vuelto a lanzarse contra él, en una maraña de escamas, dientes, y desgarradoras garras. El siniestro personaje, casi no atinaba a defenderse, siendo el testigo principal de cómo aquel animal enfurecido y descontrolado, empezaba a hacerlo literalmente pedazos.

Las manos de Levy temblaban. Happy apenas alcanzaba a emitir palabra alguna. Gray, junto con Erza y Gajeel, apenas podían creer lo que estaban presenciando. Su amigo, había pasado de ser un simple joven, a ser una bestia aterradora. Charle se había abrazado a las piernas de la dragon slayer del cielo, mientras que la propia Wendy, únicamente se veía capaz de mantener la mirada, atemorizada ante la violenta escena.

Una serie que tosidos desgarradores, provocó que la usuaria de magia de escritura sólida aterrizara bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Tuvo que llevar sus manos a la boca, de la impresión. El dragón estaba desgarrando a zarpados la piel de aquel mago sin espíritu ni corazón, originando que su tez perdiese todo vestigio de color.

—Basta…

Su garganta no había emitido sonido alguno, a pesar de pronunciar las palabras. Enterró los dedos en la húmeda tierra, de la desesperación. No quería más. No podía ver _más_. Estaban destrozándose mutuamente. El primero, defendiéndose a como diera lugar, y el segundo, con intenciones de aniquilarlo, hasta que no quedase ni el más mínimo resto de su existencia.

Tragó con fuerza, y cerró los ojos, deseando que aquellos ruidos ensordecedores pararan. —¡Basta! —musitó sin fuerzas—. Por favor, ya basta…

¡Este dolor, no nos devolverá a Lu-chan!, pensó con desesperación. Apretó un puño con fuerza, y lo descargó contra el suelo, una y otra vez, sin poder parar. Su cabeza esta a punto de partirse en dos, a causa del estrés emocional al que se estaba viendo sometida. Todos mirando sin aliento la pelea que, inevitablemente, no habían podido evitar. Aquella oscura presencia, impertérrita, y aquel dragón, inhumano en su totalidad.

—¡BASTA, POR FAVOR! —sollozó con fuerza, deseando que solo fuese una pesadilla más. Una oscura y sin nombre, de la que deseaba despertar y no recordar nunca más. Jamás, en toda su vida, había sentido tanto temor. El futuro se estaba tambaleando, cual castillo de naipes. Como los cimientos de un castillo en las nubes, cayendo sin piedad al vacío desolador.

Sin embargo, los iones del aire que rodeaba todo el claro, empezó a cargarse de electricidad. Con las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, alzó la cabeza, con la mirada empañada. No veía nada. Solo el cuerpo inerte de su querida amiga. En aquel instante, y por primera vez en su vida, deseó que todo acabara.

Hasta que una vibración, dotada de una fuerza estática arrolladora, empezó a provocar que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran, a una velocidad atronadora. Sorbió con fuerza, empezando a notar cómo la vibración resonaba cada vez con más fuerza, y para contemplar como todos los demás comenzaban a mirar a sus alrededores, completamente atemorizados a esas alturas, de lo que estuviese por venir.

Aguantó la respiración, cuando contempló cómo una circunferencia dorada comenzaba a dibujarse en el suelo, haciendo que la tierra también se agitara en resonancia. Una joven, portadora de una melena _blanca_, y de aspecto imponente, se materializó de entre las sombras, una vez la exhibición de vibraciones estáticas finalizó.

Y cuando su boca susurró las palabras que tanto le había costado asimilar, no pudo reprimir un jadeo ahogado:

—¿…_Ofiuco_…?

·

·

N/A: Alrisha¹: nombre de la estrella principal de la constelación de Piscis. Es una estrella doble, y su compañera, se llama Fum. Es la más brillante de todas las que componen esta constelación.

Nindë


	22. Inception

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Para ti, Janus ScarecroweR.

Que siempre estas ahí cuando lo necesito, aunque sea para aguantar mi vena escritora-esquizofrénica. Que soportas mis desvaríos, mis ideas locas, mis estreses imaginativos, e incluso a la tarada de mi musa. Por todo eso, y mucho más, este capitulo va para ti.

Así mismo, mil millones de gracias a superpepe1098, a danialva28, a velcarleo02, a Hiyoko-sama, a Kanata-chan, a Eagle Gold, a mariasimal11, a kataDH, a UnaLocaFan, a Renachan, a mooki, a kaze no akuma, a ValeLaPeqee, a Inrene, a sarisa. anime, a Guest¹, a Eru Shiro-San, y finalmente a kurasaki-rq.

Porque espero que vosotros, y todos los demás, continuéis disfrutando a más no poder.

¡Nos leeremos!

·

**22.- Origen.**

·

_(Soundtrack: __Hans Zimmer – Dream is Collapsing)_

·

Su pecho tomó una gran bocanada de aire. El corazón le latía desenfrenado, al punto de dolerle el pulso en las venas. Con lentitud, alzó las manos para contemplarse las palmas. No los sentía. No _sentía_ los grilletes. Giró la cabeza en movimientos rápidos, mirando hacia todas partes, y provocando que la melena le danzara. _Blanca_. Abrió los ojos, con la impresión golpeándole con fuerza en sus sentidos. Su cabello había retornado a su color de origen. Fijo su atención a sus alrededores, frenética. Reconocía el lugar. Había vuelto.

Boqueó de la impresión. Por un momento, había jurado que estaba muriendo. La luz, junto con aquella vibración frenética, la habían hecho víctima de un dolor insoportable. Creía que había llegado su momento. En verdad lo había hecho. Sin embargo, la habían liberado de sus cadenas. Sentía _todo_. Las hojas respirando con sutilidad, y como la hierba se mecía a causa de la cálida brisa nocturna. La luz tenue resplandecía por todo el páramo, dándole un aspecto espectral.

—¿…Ofiuco…?

La joven giró de nuevo la cabeza, hasta que su mirada encontró a la dueña de la voz, arrodillada en el suelo, y con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Reconocía a esa chica. Era la misma chiquilla curiosa que había estado la primera vez que Lucy Heartfilia la había convocado. Frunció la boca en un gesto tenso, y apretó los puños, al localizar con la vista el cuerpo inerte de su contratista. Quiso vociferar de la indignación, cuando advirtió como una sombra escarlata se abalanzaba contra otra, de manera desenfrenada.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron, de la impresión.

Un jodido _dragón_. Abrió la boca, incapaz de retener la impresión de aquella imagen. Las manos, y la cara del mago oscuro sangraban por todas partes, manteniendo una sonrisa demente pintada en el rostro. Esa presencia tenebrosa. En un segundo, su cerebro lo entendió todo. Aquella bestia…

"_Santo dios…"_

Todo se había descontrolado. Aquel animal desbocado arremetía contra la oscura presencia una y otra vez, mientras que la otra se defendía con una mueca de placer demencial inundándole la mirada. Era una autentica locura. Una desenfrenada y aterradora. El _pirómano_ había perdido la cordura, para acabar trasformándose inevitablemente en aquella bestia sin corazón.

Giró el cuello con brusquedad, provocando que los huesos crujieran a causa del movimiento. Iba a terminar con eso. Iba a terminar con todo. E iba a partirle la cara al bastardo _espíritu quebrado_, aun si le iba la vida en ello. Si llegaba, claro. Quiso espetar una risa irónica. Sin perder un segundo más, sus piernas comenzaron a andar ágiles, en dirección al cuerpo de su contratista. Sentía un montón de miradas clavadas en su perfil. Las ignoró. No tenía ni el tiempo, ni las ganas, como para gastarlas en nimiedades. Ni siquiera tenía todas consigo, en cuanto a si podría conseguirlo.

Inspiró profundamente, una vez llegó hasta el cuerpo de la usuaria de magia celestial. Tuvo que tragar en seco, de la impresión. El olor de la sangre se diluía por todas partes, acuchillándole los sentidos sin piedad alguna. Aquel hueco justo en su pecho, era una imagen macabra que tardaría tiempo en olvidar.

"_¡Céntrate, joder!"_

Comprimió las manos en puños. Sentía la boca tan reseca, que era incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquella herida tan espantosa. Había sido por su causa. ¡Esa niña estúpida e inconsciente, se había interpuesto para protegerla! Era inaudito. Sin embargo, su boca dibujó una ínfima sonrisa. Le debía la existencia a la _niña ingenua_. Literalmente. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, algún día la daría las gracias. E intentaría que no se le subiera a la cabeza, por descontado.

—Ofiuco… ¿Qué…? —musitó la usuaria de magia de escritura sólida, sin poder creer realmente lo que estaba presenciando.

Había contemplado como el cuerpo de la guardiana celestial de la serpiente se había materializado de la nada, con su presencia más imponente que nunca. Era incapaz de apartar la mirada de su silueta. Era como un magnetismo que la atraía, dejándola cual simple espectadora atónita. Sus pensamientos eran difusos a esas alturas. Mientras que el tragafuegos y el mago oscuro se mantenían sumergidos en su contienda, solo unos pocos habían reparado en la vibración que había inundado el lugar, que había dado lugar a la aparición de la joven. Su melena blanca se había mecido a causa de la brisa, y sus ojos ardían en determinación. En realidad, toda ella refulgía en resolución.

La guardiana del portal de la serpiente se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su contratista. Sus hombros temblaban. Estaba asustada, pero su cerebro estaba combatiendo contra el miedo de manera feroz. Lo conseguiría. Aunque se dejara la piel en su cometido, lo haría. Le demostraría al _abuelo_ de una puta vez por todas, que había merecido la pena. Seria incapaz de mirarle a la cara de nuevo, sino lo lograba. Y le estamparía a la propia Lucy Heartfilia en toda la jeta, si hacia falta.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y volvió a inspirar con profundidad. Una nueva vibración empezó a resonar por todo el lugar, a la vez que la conocida circunferencia dorada se dibujaba de nuevo bajo ella. Forzó a su mente a recordar. Su furia, su indignación, su justicia, su debilidad, e incluso su agradecimiento. Pondría _todo_ en ello. Alrisha, la _sirenita_, el _borreguito_, el _peluche_, los _mocosos_, el _pony_,… todos. Porque _todos_ eran uno, y uno eran _todos_. Una familia… _su _familia.

El aire que rodeaba el páramo entero empezó a vibrar con fuerza. Durante un instante, el mago oscuro fue distraído a causa de una fuerza inaudita que comenzaba a resonar por todas partes. Para él, era como un chirrido desquiciante que le taladraba el cerebro. Abrió los ojos con fuerza, al reconocer aquella repugnante presencia de nuevo.

—¡TÚ! —vociferó desquiciado.

Sin embargo, un golpe brutal acometió contra su estómago, volviendo a lanzarle hacia atrás. Un nuevo rugido retumbó contra sus oídos, y en un parpadeo, el dragón había vuelto a lanzarse sobre él, abriendo su boca, e intentando atraparlo entre sus fauces, para destrozarlo entre sus colmillos. Se vio obligado a posar sus manos en ambas mandíbulas, para que las sierras enfurecidas no cayesen sobre él, con la intención de partirle en dos.

La fuerza de vibración obligó a Levy a posar las manos sobre el suelo, incapaz de alzar la cabeza a causa de la gravedad que la estaba tirando hacia abajo, con brutalidad. —¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? —chilló frenética.

Happy volvió a boquear, aun incapaz de pronunciar palabra, mientras que Gray, Erza, Gajeel, y todos los demás, presenciaban como aquella vibración atronadora los clavaba al suelo de manera despiadada, provocando que todo lo que les rodeaba se agitara también en resonancia.

Ofiuco echó un brazo hacia atrás. —¡MUY BIEN! —la vibración le retumbaba por todo el cuerpo. Casi era incapaz de mantenerse firme. La fuerza de resonancia estaba comenzando a hacerla desaparecer.

—¿¡Que demonios pretendes, jodida chiflada!? ¡Casi no podemos respirar!—espetó Gray, hundido en pánico.

Makarov intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, pero la fuerza de atracción al suelo era demasiado potente como para que pudiese levantarse. ¿¡Esa era Ofiuco!? ¿¡Que tipo de poder aterrador tenia esa joven, como para que los mantuviera sujetos contra la tierra de esa manera atronadora!? Lucy jamás había sido consciente de lo que realmente había tenido entre manos. Esa resonancia, junto a la locura de su pobre muchacho, estaba quebrantando en pedazos los límites de lo todo lo que había creído conocer hasta ahora.

Un fuerte chasquido resonó, provocando que se detuvieran momentáneamente tanto la vibración, como la resonancia. En aquel instante, la guardiana del portal de la serpiente abrió los ojos con fuerza, y frunció la boca en un gesto de dolor. —¡VAMOS ALLÁ —descargó su mano contra el pecho de su contratista—, LUCY HEARTFILIA!

Y entonces, todos cayeron en un espectáculo de resonancia dorada sin precedentes.

·

·

Aquella suavidad la sumía en un dulce sopor. Miles de veces, había deseado que su madre pudiese abrazarla de esa manera. Apenas era capaz de parpadear, ya que sus ojos estaban abnegados en lágrimas. Sus labios temblaban, puesto que no alcanzaba a dilucidar qué decir. ¡Cuanto la había echado de menos! Se recordaba a sí misma de pequeña, enfundada en un pijamita azul de estrellitas, y cubierta por los edredones de su cama, mientras que Layla, sentada en una de las orillas del lecho, la leía cuentos de piratas y valerosas hechiceras. Orugas que fumaban en pipa, o feroces sirenas que cantaban al alba.

Jamás había podido deshacerse de esos recuerdos. No había sido capaz. Porque si los olvidaba, sabía que también terminaría olvidándola a ella. Era lo único que le quedaba. Cepillando su melena dorada con tranquilidad, frente al espejo de su tocador, o enfundada en aquellos sublimes vestidos, cada vez que acompañaba a su padre a cualquier convención.

Su garganta emitió un quejido ahogado. ¿Y si estaba alucinando? ¿Y si todo era un producto de su perturbada imaginación? Lo único que recordaba, era el haber intentado proteger a Ofiuco de aquella tenebrosa naturaleza. Sin embargó, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se amparó con desesperación a aquel abrazo protector. ¡Le importaba un demonio si era una despiadada ilusión!

—Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte, mamá… —musitó desconsolada.

Su madre se apartó gentilmente de ella, y le acunó el rostro entre sus manos, para alzarlo con delicadeza. —Yo _siempre_ estoy contigo, Lucy. Siempre estoy cuidando de ti; viéndote crecer. Cada vez que piensas en mi, estoy ahí.

El pecho de la usuaria de magia celestial se partió en un sollozo. —Quiero estar contigo, mamá. Quiero irme contigo.

Layla sonrió con ternura contenida. —Lucy, no puedes venir conmigo. _No debes_. No cuando tienes algo importante que hacer aquí.

Pero la rubia negó fuertemente con la cabeza. —No puedo. Por más que intento ayudar, nunca puedo hacer nada. Si estoy aquí, es porque…

El rostro de Layla se contrajo en determinación, e interrumpió a su hija. —Le importas. Más de lo que puedas imaginar.

—Le he hecho daño —musitó desconsolada, a la vez que los brazos comenzaban a temblarle—. No podré perdonarme el haberle hecho sufrir. Quise protegerlo. Quise protegerles, mamá —declaró, sumida en desconsuelo—, pero no he podido hacerlo.

La mirada de Layla se dulcificó, ante su sentimiento de culpa que irradiaba en oleadas. —¿No lo sientes? —consultó al aire— Su espíritu está llamándote a gritos —aseguró con ternura.

Lucy abrió los ojos con fuerza, y contempló el rostro de su madre, quedándose sin saber qué decir. La sonrisa socarrona de Natsu destelló con fuerza en su cabeza. En como sus ojos verdes relucían en arrojo, pero también en ternura contenida, cada vez que la miraba. Y su espíritu se agitó en respuesta, como cada vez que pensaba en él. Tomó aire profundamente, y cerró los ojos con lentitud. Durante unos momentos, no fue capaz de oír nada, salvo ambas respiraciones. Sin embargo, al cabo de un instante, tuvo que abrir los ojos de nuevo, aterrorizada. La voz de su dragon slayer de fuego llamándola, sumida en una espiral de locura desatada, la taladró por completo.

La voz de su madre hizo que aterrizase bruscamente de sus pensamientos. —Le importas —reiteró, confiando en la veracidad de sus palabras—. A esa persona, y a todas las demás con las que has compartido. Formas parte de ellas —aseguró, colocándola un mechón del cabello tras la oreja—. Aun te falta mucho por vivir, Lucy: debes seguir entregando a los demás, y recibiendo de ellos.

Lucy se miró las palmas de las manos, a la vez que su boca dibujaba una mueca preocupada. No podía terminar con todo así como así. Apretó las manos en puños, y alzó de nuevo la mirada, para observar a su madre con firmeza. En respuesta, los ojos de Layla brillaron en orgullo, ante la determinación que comenzaba a prenderse en el espíritu de su hija.

En un impulso que no luchó por evitar, Layla tomó las manos de su pequeña entre las suyas. —Escúchame bien. Tienes poder en ti. Mucho más del que crees. Sólo necesitas creer en él, y todo saldrá bien —la dio un apretón cariñoso—. _No lo olvides_.

Lucy abrió sus ojos, con un sobresalto. No había luz por ninguna parte. Solo sentía como el agua la cubría hasta sus tobillos. Un espacio oscuro y reducido, le dio la bienvenida. Miró frenética a su alrededor, topándose con que la habitación, de paredes lisas, sin puertas, y sin ventana alguna, estaba llenándose de agua de manera precipitada. No había rastros de su madre, pero sonrió, con la certeza de que no se había tratado de ningún sueño, o alucinación.

La usuaria de magia celestial permaneció quieta, inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada, y sintiendo como ahora el agua comenzaba a llegarle por las rodillas. Cerró los ojos, e inspiró con profundidad, intentando que ningún pensamiento alterase su concentración. Iba a regresar. _Necesitaba_ volver. No importaba lo que tuviese que hacer para lograrlo. Tenía que llegar hasta _él_. No le dejaría. Jamás le abandonaría. Frunció momentáneamente el ceño, al empezar a escuchar de nuevo los gritos. A cada segundo que pasaba, los oía con más claridad, descontrolados y atormentados.

A medida que su concentración se profundizaba, aumentaba la fuerza de su magia. La sentía por cada poro del cuerpo. Le hacia cosquillas en la nuca, y en la nariz. Era una esencia cálida, y de naturaleza amable. Las paredes empezaron a vibrar en resonancia con ella. El agua comenzaba a sobrepasarle los muslos. Apretó las mandíbulas, en un gesto feroz. Esa sensación de hundimiento no era nada, en comparación a lo que Acuario era capaz de provocarle. No la llegaba ni a la suela de su aleta.

El agua comenzó a agitarse, a medida que los destellos dorados comenzaron a reflejarse por la habitación. El agua alcanzó su cintura. Saldría de allí. Lo conseguiría. La estancia empezó a vibrar de manera descontrolada. La resonancia comenzó a retumbar por las paredes, provocando que sus cabellos, ahora húmedos, empezaran a revolotear descontrolados. Cuando el agua le superó el pecho, dio un pequeño empujón al suelo con los pies, para mantenerse flotando. La vibración había empezado a resultar insoportable. La sonrisa socarrona de Natsu inundó su cabeza. Irían a pescar, decidió. Todos juntos. Las espesas aguas cubrieron su barbilla, y alzó el rostro, justo para tomar firmes bocanadas. Atinó a dar la última, antes de quedar sumergida por completo.

Entreabrió los ojos. Su cuerpo refulgía hundido, pero no veía nada que la ayudara en aquella situación. Hundida en tenebrosas aguas, sin comienzo ni fin. Pronto, comenzaría a quedarse sin aire. Abrió la boca, espantada, al reconocer una silueta hundida en las profundidades. Sus gritos, fueron reemplazados por vertiginosas burbujas, y pataleó con fuerza, intentando llegar hasta ella. Estiró el brazo hacia delante, mientras continuaba buceando, sumergiéndose cada vez más en las profundidades.

Sin embargo, algo la enganchó del cuello de su camisa, tirando de ella en sentido contrario. Sin siquiera voltear para comprobar quien tiraba de ella, tomó aire a borbotones, una vez su cabeza asomó de nuevo a la superficie.

Aquel lugar estaba vibrando por todas partes, resquebrajando de arriba abajo las paredes de la habitación, y provocando que tosiera con fuerza tras tragar las agitadas aguas. —¡Espera! —espetó histérica— ¡Suéltame, suéltame! —forcejeó intentando soltarse— ¡_Ella_ está ahí!

Tras un impetuoso forcejeo, consiguió soltarse, y tomando gran cantidad de aire, volvió a sumergirse. Sus pulmones ardían, pero continuó dando brazadas con toda la fuerza que tenía. ¡_Ella_ estaba ahí! ¡Tenía que sacarla de ahí! ¡Solo un poco más!

Sus dedos solo alcanzaron a tomar resquicios de agua, cuando una fuerza arrolladora tiró de ella hacia atrás, sacándola finalmente del agua.

Para arrojarla a la densa oscuridad.

·

·

El dragón volvió a lanzar un rugido atronador, tras extender sus magistrales alas de murciélago. Cada vez que lo hacía, la tierra temblaba. Una respiración costosa llamó su atención perdida, y plegó de nuevo sus alas, para contemplar, con agudeza trastornada, como aquella presencia tenebrosa se abrazaba a su abdomen con uno de sus brazos. Sangre por todas partes. Incluso de su ahora boca partida. Respiraciones agitadas se dejaban escuchar por todo el páramo.

—¿Qué se siente? —consultó al aire Zeref, como si realmente no sintiese dolor alguno— Dime: ¿qué se experimenta, cuando dejamos a un lado todo aquello en lo que creemos, y nos aferramos a lo que más temor incita? —cuestionó consigo mismo— Yo hice lo mismo que _tú _—aseguró con dulzura—. Me limité a abrazar lo que tachamos como moralmente incorrecto. Pero… ¿qué es lo moralmente incorrecto? ¿Juicios de valor realizados por presencias henchidas de orgullo? Vamos… —aireó con sorna— así, no hubiese llegado a ningún lado —terminó con una sonrisa.

El animal volvió a bramar, con restos de humo y llamas desprendiéndose de sus fauces. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, como preparándose para un nuevo embiste, y resguardó presión sobre sus cuatro patas, hundiendo las garras sobre la tierra batida.

Zeref volvió a incorporarse, aún con el brazo sobre su estómago. Escupió a un lado, y sin miramientos, los restos de sangre que tenía en su boca. —Intenté comprender la existencia, y me he dí cuenta de que era una pérdida de tiempo. La existencia es loca, casual, y sin finalidades. La única forma sensata de vivir en este mundo, es sin principios. Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, pero en tu caso… —divagó en una mueca de burla— solo diremos que te ha hecho más _extraño._

La bestia resguardó más presión en sus patas, y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre el mago oscuro, provocando que cayesen rodando sobre la hierba fresca. Golpeándose mientras se removían, Zeref asestó un golpe demoledor contra el vientre del animal, que cayó fulminado hacia un lado y retorciéndose en dolor.

—Al final, tu odio fue lo que me dio fuerza —estiró los brazos tras levantarse de nuevo, como abarcando el aire a su alrededor—. ¡El caos es justo! Y _eso_, es lo que _nadie_ quiso comprender —musitó con la vista perdida en la nocturnidad del firmamento.

El dragón aulló al aire, e incorporándose nuevamente, empezó a salir, de las rendijas de su nariz, un humo negro y espeso. En un parpadeo, y tras echar su cabeza hacia atrás, escupió al frente una bocanada de fuego, prendiendo toma vegetación a su paso. Sin embargo, cuando las feroces llamas, junto con el humo, empezaron a remitir, Zeref aun se mantenía en pie con la mano extendida, tras haber aguantado el envite de las llamas.

—No importa lo fuerte que seas, el amor te hará la existencia _más_ débil del mundo —acusó de manera implacable, mientras que en sus ojos se retorcían matices bermellones—. Voy a hacer que renuncies a tu único principio. Y desde el otro lado me regocijaré, puesto que la ira lleva al odio, y el odio lleva al sufrimiento —su boca esbozó una sonrisa cruel—. Y me _muero_ por verlo.

La bestia desplegó una de sus alas tras acercarse a él, tomando desprevenido por un instante al mago oscuro, y originando que saliera despedido hacia atrás, hasta caer al suelo en un golpe seco. En un alarido, Zeref posó un brazo sobre su estómago. Continuaba sangrando. A esas alturas, había perdido demasiada. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentando, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, un par de ojos verdes, centelleando en locura, le contemplaban desde una cercanía aterradora. Sigilosamente, el dragón se había plantado sobre sus narices.

Zeref esbozó una mueca salvaje. —Mi ansiado _final_ —anunció con placidez—. O mueres como un héroe, o vives lo suficiente como para verte convertido en el villano. Contigo, podré contemplarlo, por lo que te doy las gracias. _No_ podrías haberlo hecho _mejor_.

El animal volvió a desgarrarse la garganta en un bramido, y arrastró las garras sobre la tierra, llevando una de sus patas delanteras hacia atrás. Por un momento, las garras temblaron, sostenidas en el aire. Sin embargo, la lucidez que momentáneamente había brillado sobre sus ojos, desapareció por completo, opacándose de nuevo en sombría demencia.

Y dejó caer las garras sobre el cuerpo sentado frente a él.

·

·

Su pecho aspiró con fuerza, y su cuerpo se obligó inconscientemente a incorporarse. Sin poder evitarlo, sus pulmones empezaron a expulsar el exceso de agua, mediante descontrolados tosidos. Apenas le llegaba el aire, al no poder controlar su respiración entrecortada. Una fuerte bruma mantenía su cerebro colapsado, lo que le impedía dilucidar dónde se encontraba, o qué había ocurrido. Hundió los dedos en la tierra, al punto de hacerse daño. Los brazos y las piernas le temblaban, y un dolor lacerador la recorría el pecho, al punto de querer chillar a causa de la agonía.

Sin embargo, y con el pecho aun vibrándole del esfuerzo, sintió como una mano la tiraba del brazo, obligándola a contemplar a duras penas la imagen que se alzaba frente a sus ojos.

—¡Lucy Heartfilia! —exclamó una voz atronadora, envolviendo las palabras en un matiz, en parte, aturdido y asustado.

Lucy pestañeó varias veces con fuerza, intentando enfocar la imagen con más nitidez, pero fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. Soltándose del agarre tras un movimiento brusco, su cuerpo volvió a doblarse, obligándola a continuar vomitando el exceso de agua.

—¡LU-CHAN! —espetó sin control otra voz al aire.

Pero Lucy continuó con los dedos clavados en la tierra, postrada con las rodillas y los brazos sobre el suelo, mientras su pecho se partía a causa de la profusión de agua que sentía en los pulmones. Notaba en la cabeza un chirrido desagradable, que no le permitía diferenciar los ruidos que escuchaba a su alrededor. En el instante en que su estómago se encogió, al verse incapaz de expulsar más del líquido, entrecerró la mirada, intentando dilucidar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Al momento, unas manos frías la tomaron con fuerza de los brazos. —¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!? ¿¡Que coño crees que estabas haciendo!? —espetó la voz de una joven, furiosa— ¡Por poco no consigo traerte de vuelta, _niña_ estúpida!

Lucy tragó con fuerza, notando al momento como el simple gesto le arañaba sin piedad la garganta. —¿Ofiuco…? —consultó al aire, aturdida.

—¡No, joder, el puto reno de Santa Claus! —vociferó en cólera— ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! —bramó con la irritación en su punto más álgido— ¡Necesito que centres tus sentidos, Lucy Heartfilia, y lo necesito ahora!

La usuaria de magia celestial, aun con los sentidos embotados, clavó la mirada sobre la guardiana del portal de la serpiente. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Lo último que recordaba, era el pánico cerniéndose sin piedad sobre sus entrañas, al presentir la inminente amenaza a la que se había visto sometido el espíritu celestial de la decimotercera llave.

"_Un momento…" _

Abrió los ojos en pánico, al recordar como aquel golpe había atravesado su pecho sin resquicio alguno de piedad. Llevó su mano, aterrada, donde supuestamente debería tener la herida. Boqueó, aturdida, al contemplar que no había rastro de la lesión. Solo una camisa medio rasgada en jirones. Con el pecho aun vibrando, tomó a Ofiuco de los brazos, imitándola en el gesto.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado!? —espetó aterrorizada— ¿¡Como…!? ¡No tendría que estar aquí! ¡Yo…! —se vio incapaz de continuar, ante el pánico que atenazó su garganta— Yo… —susurró.

Un destello albino captó completamente su atención. La melena, ahora blanca, del espíritu celestial de la serpiente, caía en graciosas y majestuosas ondas sobre los hombros y brazos de Ofiuco. Y el aire volvió casi a abandonarla.

—Tu cabello… —musitó Lucy, con las líneas del rostro retorciéndose en asombro— ¿Qué ha pasado, Ofiuco? —murmuró aturdida, y con la vista completamente enfocada sobre sus cabellos.

Ofiuco torció la boca en un gesto tenso. —Te he traído de vuelta —anunció con sequedad.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron, a más no poder, en impresión. ¿¡De vuelta!? Eso quería decir que… que… Tragó en seco, volviéndose a hacer daño en el proceso. Su cerebro se veía incapaz, en ese momento, de procesar completamente la información. ¡Ofiuco estaba limitada a causa de un sello! ¡Desde… _ese_ momento, todo contrato debería haber quedado invalidado! ¡No debería haber sido capaz!

Ofiuco aplicó más presión sobre sus brazos. —¡Escúchame, maldita sea! ¡Intentaré explicártelo como pueda, pero tendrá que ser después! ¡El pirómano…!

El pánico aterrorizó, en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, los sentidos de la usuaria de magia celestial, provocando que apretase con más vehemencia los brazos de la guardiana del portal de la serpiente. —¿¡Natsu!? —cuestionó atemorizada, para después agitarla con ímpetu— ¿¡Dónde está!? ¿¡Dónde, Ofiuco!?

Un rugido descontrolado atravesó el páramo, provocando que Lucy se quedara sin habla, y girase el cuello violentamente, en busca del origen de aquel sonido atronador. Sus pupilas se contrajeron, cuando con la mirada localizó a un dragón, de escamas rojizas, y ojos verdes sumidos en demencia desaforada, que se encontraba al frente del mago oscuro, con intenciones de atravesarlo con sus garras.

"_No… no… ¡NO!"_

—¿Qué…? —cuestionó al aire, casi con voz muda, a causa del pánico.

"_Natsu."_

Lo sentía. Sentía su alma vibrar desesperada, en resonancia con la de él. Se mordió el interior de las mejillas con fuerza, intentando no romper en sollozos. Había sido culpa suya. Había empujado a su tragafuegos a las tinieblas, a causa del dolor. Natsu se había visto obligado a contemplar como ella se marchaba. Y _ese_, había sido el resultado. Un Zeref masacrado por las heridas, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, y su dragon slayer de fuego, aprisionado en la forma de un dragón descontrolado por la lívida furia.

Su pecho vibró con fuerza, obligando a sus piernas a reaccionar, y sin pensarlo, salió disparada hacia donde ambos, mago oscuro y dragón, se encontraban.

—¡NATSU, NO! —gritó, mientras que sus pulmones, junto con los músculos de sus piernas, prácticamente rechinaban del esfuerzo— ¡NO LO HAGAS!

—¡LUCY! —las voces de Happy, Gray y Erza, junto con muchas más, se dejaron oír por todo el lugar, en un grito aturdido.

—¡ESPERA, LUCY HEARTFILIA! —vociferó Ofiuco estirando el brazo, tras adivinar las intenciones de su contratista.

El mago oscuro abrió los ojos con fuerza, aturdido, tras reconocer la débil silueta que se dirigía hasta donde ambos se encontraban, en un esfuerzo desesperado. Y cerró los ojos complacido, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y aun sentado sobre el suelo. Esbozó una sonrisa borracha de dulce ironía.

A veces, el destino era cruel.

·

(Soundtrack: Tom Holkenborg aka Junkie XL – Immortan Bonus Track)

·

El silencio inundó completamente el lugar. Todo reducido a respiraciones temerosas. Un siseo rasgando el aire. Un gemido ahogado, y un chillido de furia atravesando el páramo. Levy no había podido controlar el impulso de cerrar sus ojos, aterrorizada por completo. No deseaba ver. No podía contemplar nada más a esas alturas. Su garganta rompió en nuevos sollozos. Sus nervios más que destrozados habían podido finalmente con ella. No había encontrado el valor para mirar.

El rostro de Zeref se curvó en un gesto de espanto. Sangre que caía de la estúpida existencia que se negaba a morir, por más que la arrinconaba, durante una y otra vez. De su garganta surgió un gemido angustioso y atronador.

De la boca de Lucy Heartfilia no surgió sonido alguno. Mantenía su vista oculta bajo su flequillo. Pero esbozó una sonrisa cansada, y tomó aire para alzar la mirada, y contemplar de lleno los ojos verdes del dragón trastornado por la ira.

—Natsu… —musitó, con dulzura— soy yo —dirigió una de sus manos, hasta reposarla sobre las garras que le habían atravesado el hombro sin piedad—. Soy _Luce_.

La bestia rugió con más fuerza, y aplicó más presión, hundiendo cada vez más las garras, provocando que Lucy frunciera la boca, para evitar un gemido de agudo dolor. —Natsu, por favor…

—¡NO! —vociferó Zeref, sumido en la más absoluta perturbación— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a robarme mi ansiado final!? ¿¡CÓMO!? —hizo el amago de levantarse, pero cayó al suelo, a causa de las heridas— ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO! ¡DURANTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ, HASTA QUE TE RESIGNES A MORIR!

La usuaria de magia celestial hizo caso omiso de la amenaza, enfocándose en la bestia que la contemplaba, ahora, de manera aturdida. —Vuelve conmigo. Pelearemos —aseguró, con la entereza que la quedaba—, pero no así. Así, no. _Esto_ es lo que _él_ quiere.

A duras penas, Zeref volvió a ponerse en pie, tambaleante, mientras acumulaba magia negra en uno de sus puños. —Maldigo tu existencia hasta el fin de los tiempos, _Lucy Heartfilia_ —condenó con la voz corrompida en cólera.

Un nuevo puñetazo en el estómago volvió a postrarlo de rodillas.

—¡A callar, maldita sea! —ordenó Ofiuco, agitada— ¡Me pones de los nervios! —se agarró la melena en una recogido apresurado, y su cuerpo adoptó al instante una postura de combate— ¡Apresúrate, _niña_! —espetó al aire, jadeante a causa del agotamiento que sentía por todo su cuerpo— ¡No creo poder retenerle durante mucho tiempo!

Sin mirar atrás, Ofiuco se abalanzó para encajar un rodillazo que impactó contra la boca del mago oscuro, lanzándolo de espaldas al suelo. Al segundo intento, Zeref enganchó su pierna por uno de los tobillos, y alzándola bruscamente, consiguió tirar de espaldas a la guardiana del portal de la serpiente, que cayó sobre la húmeda tierra.

La respiración de Lucy temblaba cada vez más, a medida que pasaban los segundos. —Natsu, mírame —suplicó, con la voz teñida en dolor—. _Mírame_. Tú no eres así, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día? —continuó, sin esperar respuesta, mientras que el dragón proseguía hincando las garras sin piedad— Te dije: «Tú no eres como _él_. Nunca has hecho daño a nadie, por el simple hecho de querer hacer daño. Si fueses así, jamás me habría enamorado de ti.» ¿Lo recuerdas? —repitió, sumiéndose en la desesperación.

La bestia continuó mirándola, sin pestañear.

Lamentos incontrolados empezaron a escapar de la garganta de la usuaria de magia celestial. —Por favor, vuelve conmigo —musitó atormentada—. Te _necesito_ conmigo.

Happy se llevó ambas patitas a la boca, intentando no romper en llanto. Gajeel apretó las manos en puños, mientras sentía como el dolor de las palabras de la joven rubia impactaba en sus oídos. Charle y Wendy se abrazaron mutuamente, mientras que Gray y Erza se mantenían contemplando la escena, aturdidos.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron con fuerza, al vislumbrar como una especie de vapor comenzaba a desprenderse de la piel escamada del animal. Jadeó de la impresión, pero se obligó a no mover siquiera un músculo. En seguida, clavó la mirada nuevamente en los ojos verdes, que continuaban examinándola, como si fuese algo remotamente extraño de contemplar. Ambos pares de ojos manteniéndose mutuamente la mirada, rebuscando _algo_, en las profundidades de los otros.

La usuaria de magia celestial fue consciente de que no podría reprimir los sollozos durante mucho más tiempo. Quería gritar. Destrozar algo, lo que fuese. No importaba qué. Demasiado que asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Durante unos instantes, había imaginado cómo hubiera sido su vida, en caso de que no se hubiese cruzado en el camino de Natsu aquel día. O él en el suyo, dependiendo de cómo se mirase. En un segundo, millones de plausibles escenarios habían cruzado su cerebro, en un tráfico sin control. Habría echo amistades diferentes. Puede que hubiese conocido a alguien especial en una cafetería. Tal vez hubiera accedido a un apartamento distinto. O puede que hubiese terminado volviendo a la casa familiar, para terminar casada con un joven petulante y estirado.

Tardes enteras presenciando la lluvia caer a través de los cristales, y contemplando la vida pasar. Los refugios en el silencio, o entre las tapas duras de un pesado volumen. Días eternos, meditando sobre las decisiones que le habrían llevado a tal lugar. Corsés apretados, que apenas le dejarían respirar, sin caer en la cuenta de que no eran las vestimentas lo que no le permitían tomar aire con normalidad.

Vidas distintas.

Pero había conocido a Natsu Dragneel. Sumida en un vacío, del que ni siquiera ella había sido consciente, aquel joven de despeinados cabellos rosados había tirado de ella, para lanzarla a un mundo lleno de alegres matices y colores. Uno, donde los amigos se apoyaban y se defendían los unos a los otros, sin ningún asomo de vacilación. Uno, donde las familias se apoyaban, tomases la decisión que tomases. Canciones de hielo y fuego, y danzas de legendarios dragones. Hadas pequeñas, pero sin embargo valientes, e incluso coronas, tanto doradas, como negras. Apartamentos pequeños, pero de ventanas abiertas de par en par. Y sol. Mucho sol. Claridad por todas partes.

Y esbozó una sonrisa cansada, pero dulce, para contemplarle con todo el afecto que pudo reunir en aquel instante.

Entonces, alas plegándose con suavidad. Músculos destensándose, y huesos crujiendo, recolocándose por si mismos. Escamas diluyéndose, ahora, en una piel tersa y bronceada a causa del sol. Y unos ojos verdes perdiendo el brillo de locura que los había dominado por completo. Sin mirar nada. Sin contemplar nada. Vapor ardiente desvaneciéndose en la brisa nocturna.

Un cuerpo de joven. Uno mas pequeño, y de cabellos rosados despeinados. De mirada perdida. Sin ser consciente de dónde se encontraba, o qué había a su alrededor. Aturdido, cansado, y atormentado.

Tras sentir como las garras desaparecían, para dejar paso a un sencillo brazo, Lucy cayó de rodillas al suelo, al no poder soportar el peso muerto del cuerpo del tragafuegos, cayendo sobre ella sin fuerzas. Con la mano temblándole, apartó los mechones rosados de su frente sudorosa. Acercó su oído al pecho del dragon slayer, reconociendo un latido constante, pero débil. Su pecho se partió con fuerza en un sollozo, tras caer en la cuente de que, finalmente, su _verano_ estaba de vuelta.

—¡NATSU! —espetó Happy al aire, sin poder aguantar un segundo más, para salir disparado hacia donde ambos se encontraban tirados.

Un gemido ahogado provocó que Lucy alzara la cabeza, para advertir como Ofiuco se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, jadeando del agotamiento, mientras que un maltrecho Zeref se mantenía encorvado, incapaz de incorporar la espalda del todo, y con un brazo aferrado a su abdomen.

—_Lucy Heartfilia_ —la siniestra entonación del mago oscuro retumbó por todos los rincones—. Tú que me has arrebatado lo que yo más _ansiaba_, te quitaré lo que a ti más te importa —dirigió una mirada salvaje en derredor—. _Éste_, será el _final_.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la joven rubia. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión frunció la boca en un gesto tenso. No se dejaría intimidar. No esta vez. Se obligó a controlar como pudo la estupefacción, después de que Zeref comenzase a acumular magia negra en sus manos apretadas en puños. Se apegó con más ímpetu al cuerpo que resguardaba entre los brazos. Happy se había aferrado a la bufanda del tragafuegos, resguardado sobre su cuello, e intentando que despertara.

La tierra comenzó a temblar.

Y Lucy supo que ocurriría.

Dirigió su mirada a todas partes, en un gesto frenético y descontrolado. —¡Marchaos! —vociferó, con los sentidos de alarma disparados en su cabeza— ¡Tenéis que salir de aquí! ¡YA!

—¿¡Qué!? —espetó Laxus— ¡Acabamos de recuperaros a ambos, no os dejaremos aquí! —aseveró con fervor— ¡Somos una familia! ¡Y en las familias se cuidan y se protegen los unos a los otros! —chilló desquiciado.

Zeref descargó ambos puños en el suelo. —Se acabó —auguró.

Y la tierra empezó a resquebrajarse.

Happy soltó un chillido, mientras que se aferraba con más fuerza al cuerpo del dragon slayer. Charle y Wendy continuaban abrazadas, aterrorizadas, mientras que Gray y Erza se sujetaban mutuamente, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Laxus agarró a Mira y a su viejo con un brazo, mientras que Gajeel afirmaba de la cintura a su usuaria de escritura sólida, junto con Lily aferrado a una de sus piernas. Los demás magos y hechiceros de los diferentes gremios comenzaron a correr, intentando alejarse todo lo que podían. Rogue, sin embargo, se mantuvo en el sitio, con un inmutable Sting, y un Lector impertérrito, junto a un Frosch con ardiente determinación en los ojos, decididos a no moverse.

Lucy dirigió un vistazo rápido en derredor, en pánico. El suelo vibraba por momentos. Apretó la mano en un puño desesperado. Ese bastardo quería matarlos. A todos los que pudiera llevarse por delante. Cuantos más, mejor. Estaban en el borde de un acantilado. Más abajo, solo les esperaba la profunda oscuridad. Se clavó las uñas en la palma, a causa de la intensidad. Happy la miraba con ojos llorosos, mientras que ella seguía resguardando a un inconsciente tragafuegos en los brazos. Volvió a mirar a su familia.

"_86%. Porcentaje superado."_

La joven rubia quiso gritar, a causa de la impotencia. No iba a ponerse a esclarecer porqué demonios estaba oyendo _eso_ dentro de su cabeza, pero reconocía esa voz. Era gentil, y amable, demostrando un equilibrio y sensatez inusitados. Quiso esbozar una sonrisa irónica. Puede que _no_ tanto.

—Tenemos que intentarlo —su voz salió a borbotones de su garganta, con encendido arrojo.

Happy alzó sus ojitos de nuevo hacia la rubia, aturdido. Él no había abierto la boca. Tras un vistazo rápido, advirtió que no había nadie a su alrededor, mientras que sentía como los pedazos de tierra caían precipitadamente bajo ellos. Pronto, ellos, y todos los demás, caerían también.

"_Capacidad superada, Lucy Heartfilia."_

Los ojos de Lucy ardieron en determinación. —¡Prepárate! —advirtió al aire— ¡VOY A FORZAR TU PUERTA!

Durante unos segundos, un silencio inmutable.

"_Entendido."_

El exceed azulado boqueó de la impresión, mientras que Ofiuco abrió fuertemente los ojos, con la estupefacción enmarcándole de golpe todas las líneas del rostro.

—¿¡Que coño crees que estas haciendo!? —chilló fuera de si, la guardiana del portal de la serpiente.

Pero una segunda vibración había comenzado a retumbar en el lugar, mientras una luz dorada, de una fuerza atronadora, comenzaba a dibujarse sobre el suelo donde Lucy se mantenía sentada. Zeref la contempló duramente, hasta que el suelo cedió bajo sus pies, para caer al vacío.

—¡ÁBRETE! —una quemazón en su hombro izquierdo, dibujó, en un instante, el séptimo signo del zodíaco— ¡PUERTA DE LAS BALANZAS: LIBRA!

Lo siguiente que se supo, mientras que el suelo terminaba de ceder por completo bajo ellos, fue que todos quedaron completamente suspendidos en el aire, por la falta de gravedad.

·

·

N/A: sin notas de autora.

Nindë.


	23. Darkness

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**23.- Oscuridad.**

·

_(Soundtrack: Shiro Sagisu – Soundscape to Ardor)_

·

Algo frío rozaba su mejilla. Intentó pestañear, pero no tenía fuerzas siquiera para intentarlo. Le dolían todos, y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo. Igual que si le hubiesen metido en una trituradora durante días. Cuando un líquido salado golpeó su boca, tosió sin poder evitarlo, y se obligó a entreabrir los ojos.

Arena.

Por todas partes.

Cerró la mano en un puño, e incorporó levemente la cabeza. Un dolor seco martilleaba en su cerebro. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Una bruma espesa colapsaba sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos, aturdido e impactado, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que todos los demás yacían tirados inconscientes a su alrededor.

_Luce._

Aquella sencilla palabra, fue como un resorte. Un miedo atenazó sus entrañas de manera implacable. Su cabeza no parecía querer cooperar, sin permitirle razonar cómo habían terminado de aquella manera. Happy, que era quien se encontraba más cerca de él, lucía con raspones por todo su cuerpecito, justo como si hubiese caído desde una gran altura. Quiso soltar un improperio, pero su mandíbula no parecía querer responder.

_¿¡Qué coño…!?_

Un quejido lastimero abordó sus oídos sin piedad. Él, reconocía esa voz. Era cálida, y suave. Sería capaz de reconocerla en cualquier parte, aun si estuviesen en un lugar abarrotado por una multitud. Con gran esfuerzo, echó un vistazo en derredor. Lucy yacía tirada a varios metros suyo, con el rostro desencajado en dolor. Sus huesos crujieron, al intentar moverse.

_¡Joder! Muévete, ¡Maldita sea, muévete!_

—¿¡Lucy!? —espetó al aire.

Haciendo caso omiso del dolor que le atenazaba en las articulaciones, el dragon slayer de fuego gateó, y se arrastró como pudo hasta su usuaria de magia celestial. El cuerpo de Lucy contemplaba moratones y magulladuras por todas partes. La camisa hecha jirones, y con el cabello revuelto y mojado.

Con pánico, le retiró los mechones mojados de la cara, esperando que ella abriera sus bonitos ojos del castaño acaramelado para mirarle. ¿¡Por un demonio, qué había pasado!? Echó un vistazo frenético y desesperado a su alrededor. Estaban en una pequeña playa. Piedras, y vegetación de todas clases y tipos, incrustados por toda la extensión de arena, justo como si hubieran caído desde una gran altura.

Alzó la cabeza, incrédulo. No veía _nada_. Solo un cielo oscuro y nocturno, dándole la bienvenida. El firmamento pulsaba débilmente. Sin embargo, unos ojos verdes furiosos, centellearon por un instante dentro de su cerebro. Frunció el ceño, confundido y asustado.

—¿Natsu…?

El muchacho giró el cuello con violencia, haciendo que sus huesos volviesen a sufrir ante tan inesperado movimiento. Lucy le estaba mirando, en parte aliviada, y en parte asustada. Con el brazo temblándole, posó la palma de su mano sobre una de sus mejillas. El alivio que sintió al momento, le dejó hasta mareado. Durante un instante, _algo_, que no era capaz de comprender, había arañado sin piedad la boca de su estómago.

—Ey —susurró con delicadeza.

Ella entrecerró la mirada con dulzura, dejando que aquella mano le acunara la mejilla con suavidad. —Estás aquí —musitó débilmente.

El tragafuegos soltó una risa pequeña y nerviosa. —Claro que estoy aquí —aseguró—. ¿Dónde querías que estuviese?

Un dolor centelleó en los ojos de la joven rubia, provocando un tirón de preocupación en el dragon slayer. —Lo siento. Lo siento tanto… —lágrimas formándose de manera precipitada en sus ojos—, por favor, perdóname —rogó de manera desesperada.

Natsu frunció el ceño aun más, si era posible. Un sentimiento de confusión adornó las líneas de su rostro. —¿Qué estás diciendo? —consultó con preocupación— No tengo nada que perdonarte. Ni siquiera sé qué coño estamos haciendo aquí —declaró, con todos sus sentidos de alarma disparándose.

Lucy abrió fuertemente los ojos, aturdida. —¿Qué…? —cuestionó, sin podérselo creer.

El tragafuegos volvió a mirar en derredor, desorientado en su totalidad. —¿Cómo demonios…?

—_Natsu Dragneel_.

El aludido entrecerró la mirada de manera salvaje, y se incorporó en un instante adoptando una postura de combate, poniéndose al frente del cuerpo malherido y fatigado de su usuaria de magia celestial, con intención de protegerlo aun si le fuese la vida en ello. Sus músculos y articulaciones casi chillaron ante el esfuerzo, pero se obligó a silenciarlos de manera implacable.

Cuando devolvió la mirada a aquellos ojos oscuros, y de matices bermellones hundidos en la cólera más absoluta, millones de imágenes atravesaron su cerebro en un tráfico descontrolado, acuchillando sin piedad sus sentidos. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y apretó las mandíbulas ante el desorden de pensamientos, sumiendo su conciencia en el caos más absoluto.

Y aquellos ojos verdes, trastornados por la locura, volvieron a mirarle desde lo más profundo de su cabeza.

Desesperación. Zeref. Sangre. El cuerpo de _Luce_… sin vida. La ira, y finalmente… la _oscuridad_. Una absoluta y aterradora. Sus manos apretadas en puños comenzaron a temblarle, y se encorvó ligeramente, a causa del dolor. Su Lucy se había ido. Y él, había perdido la cordura.

—_Tú_… —masculló Natsu con fuerza, como si hubiese perjurado el más grave de los improperios—. ¿¡Cómo te atreves, maldito hijo de puta!? ¿¡Crees que puedes arrebatarme lo más importante para mí, en frente de mis narices!? —llamas desatándose de manera implacable— Voy a destrozarte. Te destrozaré, una y otra vez. No importan las veces que te levantes, ¡Porque volveré a destrozarte! —perjuró, trastornándose de nuevo en su totalidad.

—¡Natsu…! —aireó en suplica la joven rubia, parando en seco tanto las intenciones, como el trastorno del tragafuegos.

—Cierra la boca —ordenó el mago oscuro, maltrecho y malherido, y con todo el desprecio retorciéndose en su boca—. Tu sola existencia me repugna —aseveró, con el rostro torciéndose en una mueca de disgusto.

Una naturaleza tenebrosa empezó a desprenderse del cuerpo del mago oscuro, provocando que Natsu colocara los brazos en posición de defensa. Sin embargo, algo golpeó fuertemente la parte trasera de las rodillas de Zeref, que cayó al suelo de manera precipitada.

Una mujer de cabellos blancos, que respiraba agitadamente. Gruesas líneas de sudor inundaban la frente de la guardiana del portal de la serpiente, que se abalanzó sobre el mago oscuro para molerlo, literalmente, a puñetazos.

—¡Te dije que volveríamos a encontrarnos! —chilló la mujer, fuera de sí, mientras los golpes llovían sobre el rostro de Zeref— ¿¡Qué querías demostrar!? —continuó, con la mirada afilada como una cuchilla— ¿¡Que todo el mundo es tan repulsivo como tú!? —los puñetazos continuaron cayendo uno tras otro.

Zeref liberó un brazo, y soltó un fuerte codazo contra el pecho de la mujer, tirándola a un lado. —¡No sé de qué te sorprendes! —aireó mordazmente— ¡Llevo una eternidad observándote! —la guardiana abrió los ojos con fuerza, impactada— ¡_Tú_, eres igual que _yo_! ¡En el fondo, somos _iguales_! —aseguró con osadía, abarcando el aire con los brazos.

El aire abandonó los pulmones de Ofiuco por un instante. ¿Iguales…? Recuerdos agolpándose en su cabeza. «_¡Yo decidiré a quien salvar, y a quien no!_» «_¡Si ha muerto, es porque se lo merecía!_» «_¡He sido creada para la justicia, esa es mi razón de ser!_». Su cordura cayendo en picado hacia el pánico.

—Más quisieras tú —aseguró otra voz cortando el aire.

Ofiuco alzó la cabeza. Su mirada había quedado perdida en el vacío frente a ella. Reconocía esa voz. Ni siquiera había reparado en las esencias que sentía tras ella. Era _imposible_. Con el cuerpo temblándole, volteó su cabeza, hasta reparar en _doce_ presencias que se habían posicionado tras ella, sin resquicio de duda en sus ojos. Y por primera vez en toda su existencia, lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas sin poder remediarlo.

Lucy boqueó aturdida, a causa del impacto ante la imagen frente a sí. El rostro de Natsu, desencajado en estupefacción, se giró para contemplar a su usuaria de magia celestial, que lucía igual o más impresionada que él. La joven rubia se miró las palmas de las manos, completamente asustada. Sin embargo, se levantó tambaleante, con gran esfuerzo, y con el espíritu acompañándoles en determinación.

—Ya que eres tan valiente —comentó al aire la voz que había causado la interrupción—, ¿por qué no te atreves con los _trece_, _quebrado_?

Repulsión dominando los ojos del mago oscuro. —¿_Quebrado_? —cuestionó, perdiendo el tono dulce que le caracterizaba.

La guardiana del portal del agua se cruzó de brazos, iracunda, provocando que el espíritu celestial del escorpión esbozara una pequeña sonrisa. —Eso he dicho —aseguró con fuerza—. No eres más que un espíritu corrompido. Si has pensado, solo por un instante, que dejaré que te acerques siquiera a tres metros de _ella_ —señaló con un gesto rápido de cabeza a Ofiuco—, es que estás más loco de lo que pensaba.

—Cállate —ordenó Zeref, con la garganta apretada por la cólera que comenzaba a dominarle.

—Estás en deuda con nosotros, _quebrado_ —continuó Acuario, sin dejarse amedrentar—, al haber atentado contra la vida de nuestra contratista. Es una _niña tonta_ —desvió la mirada hacia un lado, y se encogió de hombros, en actitud rendida—, pero… —volvió a clavarle la mirada— es _nuestra_. Que no te quepa la menor duda —aseguró airada.

Capricornio, junto a Leo, Tauro, y todos los demás, adoptaron posturas de combate. Acuario alzó la barbilla, con sus ojos azules refulgiendo en arrojo, aun cruzada de brazos. Aries esbozó una sonrisa tímida, mientras que la pareja de Piscis chocaron los puños entre ellos, para darse suerte. Sagitario cuadró los hombros en firme, dispuesto a utilizar la primera de sus flechas, a la vez que Libra se ajustaba los agarres de sus balanzas.

—Estamos _todos_… —susurró Ofiuco, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Acuario la miró con enfado durante unos segundos, frunciendo la boca a más no poder. —¡Levanta ese culo, _culebra_! ¡Vamos a patearle los huesos a este imbécil de una vez! ¡Haremos que se arrepienta DE HABERSE METIDO CON NUESTRA FAMILIA!

·

·

Happy tensó sus bigotes. Su cuerpo estaba sufriendo escalofríos, a causa de la fría brisa que arrastraba el aire tras de si. Sentía como la arena le molestaba en el rostro, y entreabrió los ojos, aturdido. Gray había comenzado a incorporarse, mientras que Erza se sujetaba contra él, intentando mantener el equilibro. Una fea herida sobre una de sus cejas rojizas, estaba cubriendo parte de su femenino rostro, en sangre.

—¡Happy!

El exceed azulado se medio incorporó y se volteó, aun mareado, para observar como Lily, Charle, y Wendy, se acercaban a él, fatigados y exhaustos a más no poder. Gajeel pasó uno de los brazos de Levy alrededor de su cuello, para ayudarla a levantarse y sostenerse.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —cuestionó Rogue, tomando en brazos a un inconsciente Frosch, mientras que Sting resguardaba a un medio aturdido Lector.

La voz del dragon slayer del rayo irrumpió en medio del aturdimiento general. —Hemos caído —aseguró.

—¿Caído? —Mira se llevó las manos al rostro— ¡Oh, dios mío, ¿donde están todos los demás?! —cuestionó aterrorizada.

Makarov tosió varias veces con fuerza, a causa del polvo de arena que sentía en la boca. —Muchos de nosotros han debido de evitar la caída —enunció, tras un vistazo rápido hacia la parte superior de la ladera desprendida—, y el resto aun deben encontrarse inconscientes.

Juvia se llevó la mano hacia su hombro roto, para sujetarlo a duras penas. —Juvia no comprende cómo hemos aguantado una caída de esta magnitud —musitó, confundida, y mirando hacia arriba—. Son demasiados metros.

—No hemos sido nosotros.

La voz de Jura Neekis irrumpió como un relámpago en la conversación, provocando que los demás se giraran para mirarle. Se mantenía de pie, dándoles la espalda, y con la mirada clavada a varios metros frente a él, justo en el otro extremo de la playa.

—Tenéis que ver esto, Makarov.

El mayor de los Dreyar se soltó de su nieto en un parpadeo, y se dirigió, no sin esfuerzo, hasta donde se encontraba el mago santo. En cuanto tomó posición a su lado, su mandíbula inferior casi cayó al suelo, de la impresión. Todos los demás se acercaron raudos hasta donde ambos se encontraban. Y montones de pares ojos casi saliéndose de las orbitas.

Los _trece_ espíritus del zodíaco, en mitad de una batalla campal sin precedentes contra el mago oscuro, mientras que Natsu sostenía a una fatigada y exhausta Lucy, que lucía justo como si fuese a derrumbarse de un momento a otro.

—¡Joder…! —masculló Gray, atónito.

Erza boqueó, aturdida. —Mantiene abiertas trece puertas —musitó—. ¡Son _todas_ las puertas! ¿¡Es eso posible, maestro!? —cuestionó, dirigiéndose al anciano.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Solo un silencio demoledor, provocando que también terminase como todos los demás.

Simples espectadores.

·

_(Soundtrack: Shiro Sagisu – On the Precipice of Defeat)_

·

Aries cayó fuertemente al suelo, tras intentar dificultar la visión del mago oscuro entre sus rosadas lanas. El agotamiento estaba comenzando a hacerles mella. No le sorprendía. Lucy Heartfilia estaba manteniendo las trece puertas abiertas. Era algo completamente inaudito. Nadie había conseguido nunca reunir las trece llaves, y mucho menos, controlar tantas puertas al mismo tiempo. _Todas_, sin ir más lejos.

—¡Se nos acaba el tiempo! —exclamó Acuario hacia Leo, exhausta.

Zeref echó hacia un lado los restos del algodón en el cual se había visto inmerso, con gesto irritado, y acto seguido se arrancó de un tirón las flechas que aquel estúpido caballo había disparado contra su hombro. ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos todos ellos!

Un puñetazo dorado, surgido de entre las lanas, volvió a lanzarlo hacia atrás, y antes de caer al suelo, la gravedad se vio modificada, para estamparlo contra la tierra con una fuerza atronadora. Arena salpicando por todas partes, mientras que olas de agua furiosas intentaban retenerlo en el sitio.

Zeref comprimió las manos en puños, completamente fuera de si. —¿¡Creéis que vuestros irrisorios ataques podrán conmigo!? —comenzó a incorporarse— No sois más que insignificantes existencias, perdidas en un mundo sin sentido. ¿Espíritus? ¿Contratos? ¿Puertas? —el rostro se le torció en cólera— ¡No sois más que esclavos! ¡Esclavos de existencias más débiles, y fácilmente corrompibles!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —la voz de Lucy Heartfilia retumbó con fuerza por toda la playa— ¡Te sirves de las palabras para confundir y turbar todo lo que se encuentre a tu alrededor! ¡Y lo haces únicamente porque te sientes solo! —espetó colérica— ¡Necesitas que alguien escoja la misma opción que tomaste tú!

No había alcanzado a terminar la frase, cuando Lucy cayó de rodillas al suelo, completamente fatigada, mientras que Natsu intentaba sostenerla como podía. Virgo se contempló las palmas de sus manos. Estaba comenzando a desaparecer.

—¡_Hime_! —gritó la guardiana del portal de la doncella— ¡Cierre mi puerta! ¡Si continúa así, terminaran cerrándose todas! ¡No podrá mantenerlas abiertas durante mucho más tiempo! —aseguró, con el pánico cerniéndose sobre la boca de su estómago.

—¡No pienso hacerlo! —vociferó fuera de sí, cerrando los ojos con fuerza— ¡Aguantaré! —arrastró los dedos por la arena, desesperada, y agarrándola en sus puños— ¡Por un demonio, que lo haré! ¡No cerraré ni una sola puerta!

Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, a causa del esfuerzo. Sentía una fuerte presión en la cabeza, justo como si fuese a partirla en dos. Su magia estaba abandonándola a cada segundo que pasaba, en suspiros desorbitados. No podría aguantar durante mucho tiempo más, pero llegaría hasta donde pudiese. ¡Aun si le iba el espíritu en ello! Con la fuerza cediendo en sus sentidos, se dejó caer de cuerpo entero sobre la arena, fatigada en su totalidad. La vista comenzaba a nublársele por momentos.

Aún así, un tenue calorcito se mantenía con ella, haciéndola esbozar una sonrisa. Una pequeña, al menos. Su tragafuegos no se había movido un ápice de su lado. Oía su voz de manera lejana, pero se mantenía ahí, con su inmutable presencia.

—¡Lucy! —la voz del tragafuegos se inundó en terror, mientras que acogió el cuerpo de la usuaria de magia celestial entre sus brazos, sobre su regazo— ¡_Luce_! —gritó desesperado, contemplando como ella mantenía la vista entrecerrada y perdida en un punto lejano— ¡Joder!

Descargó un puño en la arena, con todos los músculos contraídos a causa de la impotencia. ¡Su maldita magia no funcionaba contra la de ese bastardo! ¿¡Que podía hacer!? ¡Apenas recordaba como habían llegado hasta allí! Se miró el dorso de la mano. Se había pelado los nudillos, a causa del golpe. ¿Eso sería todo? ¿Llegarían hasta ahí, solo para contemplar como caían derrotados uno tras otro? ¿Qué clase de jodido destino era ese? ¿Uno que se relamía las fauces de satisfacción, ante la desesperación? Si tan solo pudiese estampar un puñetazo letal en ese retorcido rostro…

Capricornio comenzó a notar como sus cuerpos comenzaban a ser víctimas de interferencias. Estaban empezando a desaparecer. Ofiuco soltó un gemido descontrolado al aire, a causa de la impotencia, mientras que Leo volvía a arremeter contra el mago oscuro, con todo lo que tenía.

—Tú no necesitas de nada ni nadie para golpearlo…

Natsu aterrizó bruscamente de sus pensamientos sombríos, y abrió fuertemente los ojos, a causa de la impresión. Lucy continúo con la vista perdida en algún punto desconocido, pero había respondido justo como si hubiese sido capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos. Boqueó, aturdido, y con la sensación de no saber a ciencia cierta si Lucy estaría o no hablando con consciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

—_Luce_, ¿de qué…?

Ella giró suavemente el rostro, para quedar frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, parecía que no le estuviese enfocando correctamente. —Tú no necesitas de mi magia para golpearlo —aseguró, medio ida—. Porque mi fuerza es la tuya, y la tuya es la mía, ¿recuerdas?

Natsu frunció la boca, completamente aturdido, mientras que su vista quedaba oculta bajo su flequillo. Apretó de nuevo ambas manos en puños. Lo recordaba. Recordaba lo que ella le había asegurado en aquella ocasión. Las palabras rebotaban dentro de su cerebro con fuerza. Llamas encendiéndose lentamente. Con cuidado, sostuvo el cuerpo de la joven rubia, hasta posarlo con suavidad sobre la arena.

Lo sentía. En verdad que lo estaba haciendo. Tomó aire profundamente, a la vez que se levantaba con lentitud. Sus llamas parecían salidas del mismísimo infierno, sobrecalentando la arena, y quedando reducida a ínfimo polvo.

Durante un instante, los trece espíritus celestiales, junto con el mago oscuro, detuvieron momentáneamente el combate, a causa de la intensidad que comenzaba a resonar por todas partes. Ofiuco tragó en seco. Reconocía esa sensación. Era la misma que la había clavado al suelo de manera despiadada, antes de que el tragafuegos perdiese el control de sí mismo.

Lucy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, con la vista aun perdida en un punto lejano. Estaba cansada, y solo deseaba dormir, para no despertar en semanas. —Yo siempre estoy contigo —susurró.

El tragafuegos comenzó a andar. Con cada pisada, la arena temblaba y se difuminaba en el aire, a causa de la intensidad. Pupilas contraídas de todos los demás, a causa de la impresión. Jamás habían sentido una intensidad igual. Era descomunal. El dragon slayer de fuego apretó los dientes de manera feroz, y afirmó los pies contra la arena, provocando que todo se agitara en resonancia. Zeref esbozó una sonrisa, y tomó aire con profundidad, mientras que sus ojos se afilaban en satisfacción.

Los pulmones de Lucy abarcaron todo el aire que pudieron. —¡ASI QUE GOLPÉALE! —su voz surgió de las profundidades de su garganta, en un grito descontrolado.

Tras un grito de guerra, Natsu se lanzó hacia delante en un salto, para descargar un puño envuelto en _llamas doradas_ contra el estómago de Zeref, que aulló, por primera vez en toda su existencia, en un grito de dolor atónito.

·

_(Soundtrack: Senju Akira – Ante Meridiem)_

·

Un puñetazo tras otro. Ni siquiera le había otorgado tiempo para incorporarse, que mediante otro golpe, lo clavó en la arena, levantando ingentes cantidades de polvareda. Ofiuco tragó en seco, aun con el cuerpo temblándole.

Las llamas, ahora _doradas_, del pirómano, estaban reduciendo a cenizas el cuerpo del espíritu quebrado. Sin dejarle siquiera pestañear, o tomar aire. Zeref no atinaba a defenderse, cuando le habían caído varios golpes más. Esa no era magia mata-dragones… al menos, no del todo. Porque la sentía. Sentía cada vibración en cada golpe. Una fuerte y atronadora. Maravillosa y aterradora al mismo tiempo.

El tragafuegos volvió a estampar el puño contra el rostro del mago oscuro, que salió despedido rodando, hasta chocar fuertemente contra varias piedras. Apenas podía respirar, escapando quejidos entrecortados de su garganta. Sentía la sangre agolparse en su boca, provocándole arcadas.

¿Cómo? ¿¡Como había llegado a _esto_!? Un plan tan cuidadosamente estudiado, se le estaba yendo de las manos… Alzó como pudo la mirada, contemplando como el cuerpo del tragafuegos se dirigía hasta donde él se encontraba, mediante pasos ardientes y desaforados. Se miró la palma de la mano, en un gesto de repulsión. Era inaudito. _Él_ no tendría que ser capaz de golpearle, y mucho menos, con esa magia tan repulsiva. La odiaba. La odiaba con todo su ser.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el dragon slayer había estampado otro puñetazo sobre su estómago, y un segundo sobre su mejilla.

—¡Karyū no… —llamaradas acariciando sus nudillos— …tekken! —el pómulo derecho de Zeref, crujiendo ahora bajo sus propios huesos.

Lluvia de fuego dorado. Sin control. Una primera respiración, errática, y una segunda, mucho más débil. Jadeos entrecortados con cada golpe demoledor. Huesos chascando. Articulaciones sufriendo. Y espíritus desgarrados. Resentimiento. Odio. Ira… y oscuridad. Una densa, y demoledora.

Un sollozo asustadizo y tembloroso, por parte de la guardiana del portal del cordero, mientras contemplaba como destellos rojizos y dorados se desprendían de cada golpe.

Cuando de nuevo Zeref cayó desplomado de rodillas, Natsu se acercó hasta él, y en un gesto violento, amarró en un puño las solapas de su túnica, alzándole el rostro, y dispuesto a arrancarle hasta la vida. Sin embargo, su brazo tembló, mientras contemplaba aquel frío rostro hecho polvo.

Apretó sus mandíbulas, sintiendo como la furia le recorría por todas la venas. Apenas se sentía capaz de mantenerla bajo control, pudriéndole la cordura y el sentido común. Jamás había odiado a nada ni a nadie con tanta fuerza. —¿Te sientes satisfecho? ¿¡Eh!? —zamarreó con fuerza el cuello de la túnica del mago oscuro— ¿¡Te sientes ahora satisfecho!? —de la boca de Zeref surgió un gorgojeo ahogado— ¡Mírame, maldita sea! —gritó desaforado.

Durante una fracción de segundo, una pequeña sonrisa enmarcó la boca de Zeref. —¿Qué ocurre, _Natsu Dragneel_? —cuestionó con provocación— ¿Te tiembla el pulso? ¿Te ves incapaz de concluir la tarea? Admítelo —demandó con crueldad—. Tú y yo, somos distintos, y por eso no pudiste protegerla. Ni antes, ni ahora, ni después. La perderás —vaticinó con crueldad—. No importa de la mano de quien sea. Solo tú tendrás la culpa. Y no podrás convivir con ello.

Natsu abrió fuertemente los ojos, a causa del impacto de sus palabras. Su respiración comenzó a descontrolarse, y echó el puño hacia atrás, con la mirada hirviendo en cólera demencial.

Sin embargo, unas manos suaves sujetaron su brazo, antes de que cayera en picado contra el rostro de Zeref. Durante un instante, había vuelto a perder la conciencia, hasta que este tacto lo había devuelto nuevamente a la realidad. Con la mirada temblándole, soltó el agarre de la túnica del mago oscuro, que cayó al suelo de rodillas, en peso muerto. Giró el cuello, con lentitud, hasta que sus ojos encontraron unos del color del caramelo.

—Ya basta… —susurró Lucy, con la mirada pérdida—. Tranquilo… —su cuerpo cayó en peso plomo en dirección a la tierra, pero Natsu acertó a recogerla entre sus brazos, justo antes del impacto.

De la boca de Zeref escapó una pequeña risa ahogada. Contempló, cansado, como su piel comenzaba a agrietarse, y volverse ceniza gris. —Parece que he llegado a mi límite —anunció con resignación.

Natsu alzó la cabeza, colérico de nuevo, para contemplar como el cuerpo de Zeref comenzaba a volatilizarse en cenizas, mezclándose con la fría brisa nocturna. Observó sus ojos de matices bermellones, aún con la furia recorriéndole por todas las venas. Apenas podía refrenar sus instintos de continuar haciéndole pedazos.

Zeref alzó la vista al cielo nocturno, sentado en la arena, y con la espalda reposada contra una enorme piedra. —No importa. ¿Sabes por qué? —dirigió su mirada hasta el cuerpo de la usuaria de magia celestial, que continuaba respirando con debilidad, y con la mirada aun perdida— Porque su espíritu no pertenece a este mundo.

Erza, Gray, junto con todos los demás, pararon de caminar, atónitos ante la revelación del mago oscuro, provocando que dejaran de acercarse a ellos, y quedaran inmóviles sobre la arena. Habían quedado finalmente como meros espectadores, y jamás olvidarían lo que aquella noche habían presenciado. Apenas eran capaces de creer que realmente Zeref, el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, estuviese desapareciendo entre cenizas.

El tragafuegos se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. —Tienes razón —coincidió—. No pertenece a este mundo —concluyó.

Happy tragó en seco, y los trece espíritus celestiales se miraron confundidos los unos a los otros. Lucy había comenzado a cerrar los ojos, pero aquellas palabras provocaron que los mantuviese entreabiertos, intentando mantener la lucidez todo lo que podía. Sabía que si los cerraba, no sería capaz nuevamente de despertar.

La determinación se retorció dentro de los ojos del joven de cabellos rosados. —Me pertenece _a mí_ —espetó con violencia—. Si lo quieres, tendrás que llevarte el_ mío_ primero —amenazó con ferocidad—. Así que si tenemos que volver a encontrarnos… —su voz disminuyó hasta un susurro aterrador—, que así sea.

Zeref cerró los ojos, y esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

El polvo de sus cenizas diluyéndose, e inundando la brisa nocturna.

Y entonces… tanto la usuaria de magia celestial, como el tragafuegos, cayendo irremediablemente en la _oscuridad_.

·

_(Soundtrack: Akira Senju – Dissident's Creed)_

·

La anciana mujer suspiró con profundidad, y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Sentía la vista cansada, y apenas daba crédito a la situación que aquella noche se había suscitado.

Con la mano aun sostenida en el pomo de la puerta, se volteó, reparando en todas las personas que se mantenían aun afuera de la estancia. Todos lucían desvencijados y exhaustos. Dirigió su mirada hasta el anciano maestro, que a duras penas se mantenía en pie. Sus ojos gastados por el tiempo, parecían más agotados que nunca.

—¿Cómo se encuentran? —cuestionó, con la preocupación retorciéndole en la boca del estómago.

Porlyusica suspiró de nuevo, tomándose unos segundos antes de contestar. —El joven Dragneel tiene dislocados todos los huesos del cuerpo. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a _todos_ y cada uno de ellos. Ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginar cómo fue capaz de sostenerse en pie, y mucho menos, someter al mago oscuro a tremenda paliza. Tiene una resistencia inaudita. Se encuentra inconsciente, y tardará un tiempo en recuperar la consciencia. Me he visto obligada a sedarle, tras informarle del estado de la joven Heartfilia.

Gray ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, impotente. Al final, no había podido ayudarlo. Por más que había querido, no había podido hacer _nada_. Y no podía sentirse peor por ello. Advirtió como Erza posaba una mano sobre su hombro, en un intento por reconfortarle. Ella lucía igual, o peor que él, a decir verdad. A la usuaria de magia de armadura habían tenido que darla puntos en una de sus cejas, tras partírsela a causa de la caída.

Levy se frotó los brazos, conmocionada, con el brazo de Gajeel aun sobre sus hombros, intentando tranquilizarla. Todo había sido una auténtica pesadilla. En el momento en que Natsu y Lucy habían colapsado, a causa de la fatiga, el dolor, y el agotamiento, tanto físico como mental, se habían cerrado de manera abrupta las trece puertas. No sabían con exactitud qué era lo que realmente había ocurrido con Ofiuco, ni como Lucy estaba de vuelta. ¡Habían visto la herida, por el amor de dios! Le había atravesado el pecho entero, sumiendo todo en desesperación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que su cerebro borrase las imágenes. No fue capaz.

Porlyusica desvió la mirada hacia abajo, para advertir como el exceed azulado tiraba de las telas de su falda, con los ojitos llorosos de la pena. —¿Y Luce~?

La anciana de cabellos rosados volvió a tomar aire, y frunció la boca en un gesto tenso, provocando que todos los demás cayeran ante el sentimiento de lo inevitable. —La joven Heartfilia también se encuentra inconsciente. Tardará más en recuperarse, me temo.

—Pero… —comenzó la pequeña de los dragon slayers, con el miedo atenazándole la garganta—, se encuentra bien, ¿verdad?

La mujer desvió la mirada. —Define _bien_.

Gray se levantó de un impulso del asiento, y hundió el puño en la pared fuera de sí, con una Juvia conmocionada intentando tranquilizarle. —¡Déjese de gilipolleces! —espetó colérico— ¿¡Qué es lo que le pasa!? ¡Hable, maldita sea!

La mujer alzó la barbilla, en un gesto altivo. Sin embargo, perdió la orgullosa postura al instante, y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. —Según parece, el cuerpo de la joven Heartfilia ha perdido la capacidad de manipular el _ethernano_.

Laxus boqueó de la impresión, mientras que Mira tuvo que sostenerse contra la pared, para no caer al suelo a causa del impacto de sus palabras. —¿Qué…? ¿De qué esta hablando? —la mujer no contestó— Viejo —clavó la vista en Makarov, que lucia pálido como el papel— ¿¡De que cojones está hablando!?

Levy intentó emitir algún sonido, pero sus cuerdas vocales no la respondieron. Lissana se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos, mientras que todos los demás desviaban la mirada hasta el suelo. Gajeel cerró los ojos, y se llevó una mano al rostro, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. Los demás miembros de los demás gremios se mantuvieron en silencio, demasiado impactados como para decir nada. Jura Neekis se cruzó de brazos, con la tristeza inundando su usual serenidad.

Makarov comprimió las manos en puños. —Significa que el cuerpo de Lucy —tragó fuerte—, ahora es incapaz de manipular magia.

·

_(Soundtrack: Toshio Masuda – Sadness and Sorrow)_

·

Desvió la mirada hasta el cristal. Las hojas de los árboles revoloteaban, avisando de la llegada del otoño. En realidad, ella se sentía un poco como aquellas hojas. Mecidas, sin conocer la dirección o el destino. La anciana Porlyusica aun se mantenía sentada en la silla, esperando a que ella finalmente pronunciase palabra. En cierto modo, no tenía nada que decir. Lo entendía. Vaya si lo entendía… pero dolía. Demasiado. Había perdido la capacidad de manipular magia. Al menos, según la anciana, por el momento. ¿Por el momento? Ella no necesitaba momentos, la quería _ya_. Ahora. En aquel instante. La quería de vuelta.

Había intentado mentalmente llamar a Ofiuco, pero solo había oído su propio eco en su cabeza. Luego llegaron Virgo, e incluso Loke y Capricornio. El resultado, había sido el mismo: la nada y el vacío. Ni siquiera atinaba a llorar. Según le había dicho la mujer, había estado inconsciente durante casi dos semanas. Siendo sincera, aun sentía el cuerpo molido. Justo después de recuperar el conocimiento, había llegado la pregunta frenética del millón.

—_¿¡Y Natsu!? _—cuestionó, incorporándose violentamente, e intentando abandonar la comodidad de aquellas sabanas, con intenciones de buscarle hasta debajo de las piedras— _¿¡Dónde esta!? ¿¡Está bien!? ¡Por favor, dígamelo!_

—_¡Cálmese, joven Heartfilia! _—ordenó la mujer con dureza, sujetándola para evitar que se levantara— _El joven Dragneel ha recuperado la consciencia hace apenas tres días. Se encuentra bien, aunque necesitará mucho reposo. Sus articulaciones sufrieron varios traumatismos internos, por lo que tendrá que tomarse las cosas con calma durante un tiempo. Aunque siendo sinceros_ —frunció la boca—_, dudo que siga mis recomendaciones._

Pero la usuaria de magia celestial seguía sin escuchar realmente. —_¿¡Donde está!?_

Entonces, la mujer frunció gravemente la boca. —_Sinceramente, lo desconozco. Abandonó la enfermería hace dos días. No he vuelto a verle desde entonces._

Dejó reposar lentamente la cabeza sobre la almohada, y tomó aire con profundidad, después de que el recuerdo se desvaneciera por si solo. Este era el precio que tendría que pagar. Comprimió las manos en puños, a causa de la impotencia. No sentía nada, ¡absolutamente nada! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Desvió la mirada hasta el dorso de su mano, donde lucía la marca del gremio. No puedo evitar alzar su antebrazo, para cubrirse los ojos.

La anciana cerró los ojos, abatida, y suspiró con profundidad. No dijo palabra al respecto, cuando empezó a contemplar como cálidas lágrimas silenciosas, recorrían las mejillas de la joven.

·

_(Soundtrack: Yasuharu Takanashi – Fairy Tail Main Theme Slow Ver.)_

·

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, cuando el frío atravesó la planta de sus pies. Por primera vez, en casi cuatro días, se veía con fuerzas como para mantenerse en pie. Se ajustó la manta sobre sus brazos y hombros. Tenía frío. De madrugada, en la solitaria enfermería, había sentido la necesidad de salir afuera, a caminar sobre el césped, o terminaría por asfixiarse. En realidad, tenía esa extraña sensación desde que había recuperado la consciencia. Todos sus compañeros del gremio habían ido a visitarla a esas alturas, pero algo había cambiado. Lucy sonreía, restándole importancia al asunto, cuando un silencio incómodo surgía en la habitación, a causa de rozar el tema de su falta de magia.

Juvia se había disculpado ante ella un montón de veces, puesto que Gray no había hecho acto de presencia. A decir verdad, Natsu tampoco. Y Lucy no era tan estúpida como para no sospechar que algo tendría que ver. Se jugaba su cartuchera a que el usuario de magia de hielo estaría que trinaba fuego a causa de la actitud del dragon slayer, para no variar. Y mira que _eso_, si era una ironía. En cualquier caso, reconocía que no era del todo exacto, pero ella no había pronunciado palabra al respecto. Además, todos habían intentando evitar el tema del tragafuegos. Puede que ahora no tuviese magia, pero Lucy sabía que _alguien_ la contemplaba dormir desde las sombras. Se veía incapaz de explicarlo, pero sabía que era _él_. Reconocería esa presencia en cualquier parte, por poca magia que tuviese.

Ella, había decidido limitarse a esperar.

Atravesó el silencioso corredor, y empujó las puertas. Todo se veía en calma. Se ajustó más la manta, y caminó hasta una de las puertas laterales. Si Erza o Porlyusica la encontraban levantada, y a esas horas, serían capaces de atarla a la cama. Después de que ardiera _Troya_, claro. Pero no era capaz de aguantar un solo minuto más aquella odiosa habitación de la enfermería del gremio.

Cuando salió al exterior, y tomó aire limpio y fresco con profundidad, sintió un alivio que la dejó hasta mareada. Sin embargo, un tenue reflejo llamo su atención. No se volteó a mirar, por lo que se limitó a resguardarse en la manta un poco más. Los extremos de la misma, arrastraban por el césped, pero le restó importancia. Sin embargo, una especie de dolor le estrujó la garganta. Su impotencia había estado cociéndose a fuego lento durante días. Sus ojos ardieron en determinación, y frunció la boca con gravedad. Sus manos, que agarraban la manta, se contrajeron aun más, pero aún así, continuó sin darse la vuelta.

—¿Creías que no notaría tu espionaje desde las sombras? —musitó al aire, manteniendo la calma como podía.

La sombra se tomó unos segundos, antes de contestar. —En absoluto. Era consciente de que lo advertirías —aseguró con suavidad.

Sin poder aguantar durante más tiempo, Lucy se dio la vuelta, para clavar una mirada de rabia en el cuerpo que se mantenía oculto tras las sombras. —¿Por qué? —cuestionó, lívida de dolor.

La sombra dio varios pasos al frente, hasta quedar al descubierto por la luz nocturna, revelando a un joven de ropas sencillas, con una bufanda blanca de escamas alrededor del cuello. —¿Por qué, qué?

La garganta de la joven rubia se retorció. —¿¡Por qué no has venido!? —aireó fuera de sí— ¡Esperé para verte! ¡Lo único que quería ver cuando despertara, era tu rostro! —confesó entre sollozos— ¡Pero no estabas! ¡NO estabas, maldita sea! —gritó con impotencia.

Natsu desvió la mirada, sintiendo como el dolor de ella irradiaba en oleadas, manteniéndole estático. —No fui capaz —apretó una mano en un puño—. Ha sido culpa mía. Y no sabes hasta que punto lo lamento.

Lucy tiró a un lado la manta que cubría sus hombros, en un gesto desesperado. —¡No quiero tus lamentaciones! ¡Te quería a ti, maldita sea! ¡Dime la verdad! —demandó, entre lagrimas— ¡Vamos, dímelo! ¡Dí que estas enfadado, porque no te conté la verdad! ¡Te mentí! ¡Vamos, DÍMELO!

Los ojos del tragafuegos ardieron en cólera, y se acercó en varias zancadas hasta quedar frente a ella, con el enfado arañándole el alma sin compasión. —¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTOY! ¡NO PUEDES SIQUIERA IMAGINAR LO ENFADADO QUE ESTOY! ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO ME SENTÍ!? ¿¡DEL MIEDO QUE PASÉ!? ¡NO FUISTE SINCERA CONMIGO! —vociferó fuera de sí— ¡Y TE PERDÍ! ¡POR UN DEMONIO ¿ES ESO LO QUE QUERIAS OIR?! ¡ESTOY TAN ENFADADO, QUE SABÍA QUE SI TE VEÍA…! —tomó una gran bocanada de aire— el enfado perdería toda su fuerza —concluyó.

Sin poder refrenarse, Natsu alzó una mano temblorosa, para colocarle un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Lucy intentó silenciar los sollozos llevándose las manos a la boca, pero fue incapaz, en el momento en que sintió como Natsu, tras acercarla a él de un tirón desesperado, echaba los brazos alrededor de ella para apretujarla en un abrazo.

—Lo siento… —musitó ella desconsolada, sobre su pecho, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo— por favor, perdóname. Quería protegeros. Sentí tanto miedo… —se vio incapaz de terminar.

Natsu resguardó la cabeza de Lucy, en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, sintiendo como su dolor le partía en dos. —Lo sé. Tranquila. Por Mavis, no vuelvas a hacerme algo así, Lucy. Creí que me moría —reconoció, apartándose de ella, para alzarle el rostro entre sus manos—. Aun no sé muy bien que ocurrió, pero solo sé que te fuiste, y por consiguiente, yo también me fui. Yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde no estés tú, ¿lo entiendes?

La joven se acurrucó más contra él. Por primera vez desde que había despertado, sentía que podía tomar aire con normalidad. Y no pudo estar más agradecida por ello; con, o sin magia.

—Lo entiendo —musitó con sutilidad.

Natsu tragó con dificultad. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle, respecto a su magia. Si a él se la quitaran, sería como arrebatarle una extremidad. Jamás volvería a ser el mismo. —En cuanto a lo que dijo Porlyusica… —comenzó con nerviosismo—, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Encontraremos una forma, ya lo verás. Estoy seguro de que esa serpiente tarada no permitirá que las cosas queden así.

Lucy se separó con suavidad, y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. —Lo sé —aseguró.

Natsu suspiró con profundidad, y volviendo a estrecharla contra él, apoyó su mejilla contra la coronilla de su Luce. Aun no sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que había ocurrido. Solo lo que le habían contado los demás. Pero por ahora, no quería detalles. Solo quería sentir a su mujer entre los brazos. Bueno, puede que ella aun no fuera consciente del todo, pero era un sencillo e ínfimo detalle. Él no necesitaba de nada para demostrar que Lucy le pertenecía, aunque lo que ella opinara, era otro asunto distinto. Las mujeres, según le había contado Wakaba, se volvían locas por los anillos, y cosas así. A lo mejor, podían tomarse unas vacaciones, junto con Happy. Y podría comprarle un anillo de esos, si eso la hacía feliz.

Ya se vería.

—¡Jo! —se escuchó un quejido al aire— ¿¡Puedo unirme ya yo también!?

Natsu y Lucy se separaron levemente, aturdidos.

—¿Happy? —cuestionó la rubia al aire, mientras que el exceed salía disparado hacia ella desde una de las ventanas, para terminar rebulléndose con gustito contra su pecho.

Entonces, ambos jóvenes repararon en todas las cabezas que habían contemplado el numerito que habían formado, desde ventanas y balcones, sonrojándose con violencia sin poder evitarlo.

Levy se llevó las manos al rostro, arrebolada. —¡Ay, que alegría! ¡Al fin! ¡Pensé que nunca lo arreglarían!

Gray resopló, pagado de si mismo, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. —¿Veis? Os dije que me lo dejarais a mí.

Juvia alzó una ceja, suspicaz. —Fue Juvia, quién solicitó a Gray-sama que hablase con Natsu-san —musitó con suavidad.

Gray se sonrojó con violencia, y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo. —Si, bueno, claro, claro.

Gajeel estampó la mano contra la espalda del usuario de magia de hielo, provocando que se tambalease del golpe. —¿Te tiene bien pillado, eh? —cuestionó con sorna— Menuda putada.

Levy alzó una ceja con escepticismo. —Ah, ¿en serio?

Gajeel dio un respingo, y comenzó a sudar en frío, mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza, dándole por perdido. —No, mujer, no te lo tomes así, era un comentario inofensivo.

Mira se llevó una mano al rostro, completamente complacida. —¡Santo cielo, maestro, rebosan cariñitos por todo el gremio, se nos han hecho mayores! —espetó encantada, mientras que Makarov, Laxus, y los Raijinshuu, junto con Elfman y Lissana, habían contemplado toda la escena con una sonrisa colgada en sus bocas.

Erza se cruzó de brazos, y cabeceó con convicción. —El amor es lo que tiene —declaró, provocando que Wendy, Charle y Romeo, cabecearan en acuerdo con la pelirroja.

—¡Así se hace, Natsu! —espetó Macao.

—¿¡Natsu!? —cuestionó el del puro— ¡Pero si ha sido la rubita quien le ha cantado las cuarenta! —exclamó Wakaba, en desacuerdo.

Droy masticó el trozo de pavo, y tragó con suavidad. —Yo creo que ha sido una reconciliación muy bonita, aunque no entiendo del todo qué es lo que había ocurrido.

Max resopló con resignación. —Es que tú no te enteras de nada, para no variar.

Reedus retocó la última pincelada del cuadro. —¡Oui! ¡Ahora sí que quedará inmortalizado el momento! ¡Tendré que hacer varias copias! —aseguró emocionado en felicidad.

Lucy espetó una risa alegre, con un Happy aun entre los brazos, y un Natsu incrédulo ante la algarabía que se había formado en el gremio, a esas horas de la madrugada.

—Ey, Natsu —llamó la rubia.

El tragafuegos la miró alzando una ceja, curioso.

Ella lo miró con ojos brillantes, provocándole un sutil sonrojo en las mejillas, y que Happy arrastrara la lengua en un divertido: «te gusss~ta». —¿Nos vamos a pescar?

·

·

¿…_Fin_…?

·

·

N/A: joder, no sé qué decir.

En verdad que no. Tengo tantos sentimientos mezclados en este momento, que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. En primer lugar, quiero daros las gracias a todos vosotros. Cuando comenzó _Pieces_, hace casi un año, nunca me planteé realmente llegar hasta aquí. Tenía un montón de ideas en la cabeza, pero no sabia si sería capaz de sacarlas como yo realmente quería.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, hemos llegado hasta el final. No sabía como, pero si estaba segura de que la terminaría, para bien o para mal. Este, es el final original. Puede que muchos de vosotros os hayáis quedado con un sabor un poco amargo en la boca. Yo soy de las que opinan que toda acción conlleva una reacción, y por lo tanto, un precio. El precio de Lucy ha sido este. Quería una historia realista, ¿recordáis? Donde el esfuerzo, al final, conlleve una recompensa… pero no sin un sacrificio.

Respecto a lo demás… solo diré que subiré un epilogo, en caso de que queráis uno, y ya sabéis como decirme si deseáis uno: mediante los reviews. Dependiendo de lo que me digáis, lo tomaré muy en consideración.

Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento, pero mentiría si os dijese que estaba preparada. No lo estoy en absoluto. Tengo tantas cosas que deciros… gracias a vuestro apoyo, a vuestros ánimos, y a vuestros comentarios… Pieces ha llegado tan lejos. He disfrutado tantísimo desarrollando a mi Zeref tan particular, y a mi Ofiuco, tan única ella. No sé… de verdad, espero que os haya llegado, y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola, tanto como yo escribiéndola.

Gracias. De verdad:

A ToriiLavinge, a Neko Heartgneel, a locaaenamoradaaa, a Mumi Evans Elric, a Fernanda, a Eru Shiro-San, a velcarleo02, a oxybry, a Gideon Exposito, a MITWI, a Esteban jojo, a 1397L, a sofit-chan, a Little Lezz, a lottiesaysrelax, a Srta. Mandarina, a janely, a C-300, a Kirari, a fairyfan, a Railark, a ivonne, a GusMUFC7, a Little Luce, a Eagle Gold, a 483Miu, a Maribalza, a AomeAzakura, a ValeLaPeqee, a UraraRina, a Lu Hermida), a Melodiosa, a Hime-Chan94, a Jade, a LucyNamiKagome, a keiko-shiro, a ASay20, a superpepe1098, a Martaa, a Chinita-sama, a Hikari294, a Kaoruko Hina, a Alerssa, a Mrs. Phantom Michaelis, a niixuiix, a Alexa, a Inrene, a mooki, a Hiyoko-sama, a mariasimal11, a Cullar95, a happy-sensei11, a kayherine, a kaze no akuma, a NoQuiero, a UnaLocaFan, a Artemisia, a kataDH, a Melody. B, a AriquRmegustaleer, a vale - fullbuster, a Pianist Bread, a Suicide22, a Renachan, a sakurita-1491, a juliopalomares61, a SteicyMcgarden, a Kanata-chan, a danialva28, a sarisa. anime, a Janus ScarecroweR, a kurasaki-rq, a Yukiko-Chan, a nana010, a lady-werempire, a Tobitaka97, a Tinteii, a deicy, y finalmente a todos los Guest.

Porque sin vosotros, no habría llegado tan lejos. Ojalá reciba un último review de todos y cada uno de vosotros que ha seguido mi historia.

Y ahora… ¿nos leeremos en un epílogo?

La elección es vuestra.

Nindë


	24. Pieces

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

**24.- Piezas.**

·

·

_Epílogo: Siete meses después._

·

·

—¿¡Donde demonios la he dejado!? —espetó al aire, y con la irritación rozando límites alarmantes a esas alturas.

¡Aun no entendía cómo había podido terminar aceptando aquella proposición absurda, de mudarse a vivir con el cabeza dura de su tragafuegos! Se sonrojó, sin poder evitarlo, cuando recordó las técnicas de persuasión de su dragon slayer. Bueno, en parte si que lo entendía, si… ¡pero era inaudito! ¡vaya que la persuadía con facilidad!, pensó con vergüenza.

Casi espetó un grito triunfal, al encontrar la horquilla de flores que con tanto ahínco había estado buscando, alrededor de casi diez minutos. La contempló con cariño desmesurado. Esa horquilla se la había regalado Natsu unos meses atrás, después de que se tomaran un par de semanas sabáticas viajando por medio continente. Su tragafuegos la había comprado en un sencillo puesto ambulante, pero para ella, era como un tesoro.

Dándose la vuelta, se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero, colocado estratégicamente en una de las paredes de la habitación. Enganchó la horquilla con cuidado en el recogido, dejando que las pequeñas flores de _sakura_ cayeran sobre sus cabellos, ahora trenzados. Con las prisas retorciéndole la boca del estómago, se ajustó los hombros descubiertos del kimono. Esbozó una sonrisa que hubiera cegado hasta el rincón más oscuro e inaudito. Sin embargo, frunció levemente el ceño, al advertir que sus pechos parecían más… _exuberantes_, por decirlo de algún modo. Se encogió de hombros. Puede que resaltaran debido a la propia tela de colores exóticos del kimono.

—¡Lucee~! —espetó Happy, desde la planta de abajo— ¡al final, llegaremos los últimos, mujer tardona!

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Ya voy! —contestó, con un poco de indignación— ¡te recuerdo que llevo retocando tu traje toda la tarde, y para no variar, he sido la última en ponerse a arreglarse!

—¡Pero es que mi disfraz es más sofisticado que el tuyo! —contestó el exceed, rebosante de orgullo, mientras que Natsu soltaba una carcajada al aire.

La joven se llevó una mano al rostro, con exasperación. —Está bien, está bien —declinó, mientras bajaba con rapidez por las escaleras, sujetándose la falda del kimono.

Cuando alcanzó el último escalón, alzó la mirada, para contemplar como su tragafuegos estaba esperándola de pie, en mitad del salón. Y el aire abandonó sus pulmones de golpe. Decir que estaba guapo, sería como una blasfemia. Casi boqueó de la impresión. Cuando Natsu le había comentado que quería disfrazarse de ninja, jamás había esperando un resultado igual. Le había imaginado con su típica bufanda blanca atada a la frente, y con sus típicas bermudas bombachas inundadas de estrellas ninja por todas partes. Sin embargo, nada la había preparado para _eso_.

Parecía un ninja recién salido de la época feudal. Llevaba el abdomen recubierto en vendas, junto con una túnica abierta, de color negro. Una cinta negra anudada en la frente, y unos sencillos pantalones bombachos de un tono gris oscuro. Los brazos, y hasta los nudillos de los dedos, también se encontraban vendados, y una sencilla katana descansaba plácidamente dentro de su vaina, sujeta en su cintura.

Y a Lucy le faltó híperventilar.

Natsu pestañeó, confundido, puesto que Lucy le contemplaba con la boca abierta, y se dirigió hasta su gato azul. —¿Qué crees que la ocurra? —consultó con curiosidad.

Happy se limitó a encogerse de hombros. —No sé. Está poniéndose colorada a más no poder. Creo que le ha _encantado_ tu disfraz, Natsu —aseguró con un tinte de malicia, provocando que un sutil sonrojo trepara por las mejillas de su compañero.

Natsu se acercó a ella, que mantenía la vista perdida en las vendas que rodeaban su abdomen. Juvia le había asegurado –un montón de veces, de hecho–, que aquel detalle le gustaría mucho a Lucy. Ahora, le debía una a la novia del cabeza de cucurucho. Esbozó una acentuada sonrisa, y acercó su rostro al de ella. —Creo que te gusta mi disfraz —musitó sobre su rostro, con picardía.

Lucy parpadeó un par de veces, aterrizando bruscamente a la realidad. Sin poder evitarlo, un fuerte sonrojo acució sus mejillas sin piedad. —¿Qué? oh, si, eh… te queda muy bien —carraspeó con fuerza— ¿nos vamos?

Natsu arqueó una ceja, divertido, y repasó con la mirada el kimono que con tanto ahínco había resguardado Lucy en uno de los armarios, para evitar que él lo encontrase. —Estás preciosa, _Luce_ —musitó con ardiente fervor.

Algo se retorció con fuerza en la boca del estómago de la joven rubia, provocando que empezara a respirar con debilidad. ¡Madre mía, como volviera a repetirle algo _así_, en _ese_ tono que ahora conocía a la perfección, no llegarían a la fiesta!

—¡Ejem! —Happy carraspeó con sutilidad— Me parece fenomenal que queráis daros arrumacos, en serio, pero si os parece, me encantará perderos de vista, una vez que yo me haya encontrado con Charle —enunció con inocencia.

Ambos se sonrojaron con violencia, y Happy espetó una risa al aire. —No logro entender cómo continuáis cayendo con tanta facilidad. Se gusss~tan —aseguró enrollando la lengua.

La venita de la frente de Lucy se hinchó de manera cómica, y alzó un temblante puño. —¡Ven aquí, gato entrometido!

·

·

—¡Natsu-san! ¡ex-rival de amor! ¡aquí!

Ambos giraron la cabeza, para contemplar como una Juvia, enfundada en un traje de policía, le hacía señas con el brazo. Un Gray disfrazado de preso, y una Erza vestida de belleza griega, los esperaban cerca de la barra.

Lucy se acercó corriendo a la usuaria de magia de agua. —¡Juvia, estás… —recorrió, sin aliento, el uniforme que se ajustaba como un guante a su cuerpo— impresionante! yo que tú —se dirigió a Gray—, tendría cuidado, no vayan a _robártela_ —vaticinó en sorna.

Gray puso los ojos en blanco, y resopló, después de tomar un trago de su gin-tonic. —Eso tendría que verlo… —musitó hacia otro lado.

Natsu clavó la mirada en las esposas que colgaban del cinturón de la usuaria de magia de agua, y esbozó una sonrisa macabra. —Joder, cabeza de cucurucho, no esperaba que te fueran tales prácticas —apuntó hacia las esposas con un movimiento de la barbilla—. Al final va a resultar que no eres tan _amuermado _como yo creía… —apuntó con socarronería.

Tanto Gray, como Juvia, se sonrojaron con brutalidad, provocando que Lucy soltara una risa fresca al aire. Antes de que Gray se abalanzara sobre el tragafuegos, dispuesto a formar un follón sin precedentes, Erza giró la cabeza, para buscar en derredor y entre la multitud que atestaba el salón del gremio. —¿Sabéis qué? creo que voy a perderme un rato. Aun hay que saludar a mucha gente. Tengo la impresión de que esta fiesta será memorable —aseguro con convicción.

—Espero que no vayas en busca del _dios del trueno_ —comentó Gray, mientras contemplaba las túnicas griegas de la pelirroja—. No por nada, sino porque creo que Laxus está muy entretenido con su tabernera particular.

Erza río con sutilidad. —En absoluto. Voy a ver si encuentro a mi… —titubeó por un segundo—, _mosquetero_ _particular_.

La confusión adornó el rostro de Natsu. —¿Mosquetero? ¿hay un mosquetero? —consultó mirando hacia todos lados.

Gray volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. —Pero mira que eres tarado —masculló.

Natsu encendió uno de sus puños, mientras que la venita de la frente se le hinchaba. —Repite eso, muñeco de nieve —farfulló, pegando su frente contra la de él.

Gray aplastó con más ahínco la cabeza contra la frente del tragafuegos. —Las veces que sean necesarias, cerebro de lava.

Lucy suspiró, en resignación. —¿Por cierto, dónde están Levy y Gajeel? —consultó la joven rubia hacia la mujer de agua.

Juvia se encogió de hombros. —Lo cierto es que Juvia no les ha visto. Puede que no hayan llegado todavía.

"_Lucy Heartfilia"_

La rubia giró el cuello de manera violenta, con todas las líneas del rostro tensándose de golpe, para escrudiñar la multitud que se agolpaba a su alrededor. Aquel sencillo gesto, provocó que la boca de Juvia se torciera en una mueca de preocupación, y que Gray y Natsu detuvieran automáticamente la riña.

Natsu sujetó a Lucy de un brazo. —¿Qué ocurre, Lucy? —consultó con preocupación.

Lucy tomó aire con nerviosismo, mirando de manera frenética el gentío que abarrotaba el salón. —¿No lo has oído? —consultó, con tensión.

Gray frunció el ceño con gravedad. —¿Oír el qué?

La joven rubia estuvo a punto de admitir que _alguien_ la había llamado, pero sin embargo, no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos, con frustración, y advirtió como Natsu la contemplaba de manera intensa. Sabía que desde hacía unos días, estaba _más_ que preocupado. Si era sincera, tampoco la pillaba de sorpresa.

Decir que el tragafuegos se había vuelto sobreprotector con ella, era quedarse _corto_. Últimamente, habían tenido discusiones muy fuertes a causa de ello, de hecho. Los instintos de protección de Natsu hacia ella, habían empezado a rebosar los límites de su paciencia en los últimos tiempos.

Siete meses. Desde hacía siete meses, Lucy Heartfilia se había convertido en una persona común y corriente. No tenía magia. Sus llaves habían quedado opacas. Ya no contenían ningún brillo particular, ni rebosaban vitalidad, como antaño. Habían sido meses muy duros. Había considerado la idea de abandonar el gremio, puesto que ella, lamentablemente, ya no era una maga como tal. Sin embargo, cuando lo había comentado en una tarde mientras todos estaban arrejuntados en el salón, se había formado tal pandemónium, que se le habían quitado las ganas de volverlo a plantear. Ella era y siempre sería Lucy de Fairy Tail, con o sin magia. No le había quedado más remedio que aceptarlo, y siendo sincera, jamás había vuelto a tocar el tema.

A sabiendas de que salía más dinero del que entraba en su bolsillo, Lucy había optado por ayudar a Mira en el gremio. Si bien era cierto que ser camarera no era el oficio de su vida, tenía que reconocer que era divertido. Había empezado a tomar un gusto particular en las partidas de ajedrez contra Bickslow, y Lissana se desahogaba con ella, contándole sus peripecias particulares con el dragon slayer blanco. Menudos dos. No podían vivir el uno sin el otro, pero cuando estaban juntos, no se soportaban. Lo cierto es que había sido un total impacto para el pobre de Elfman, que aun no se encontraba preparado para admitir que su hermana pequeña se había hecho mayor, y que se había enamorado de una persona externa al gremio, como lo era Sting Eucliffe. Por otro lado, a esas alturas sabía perfectamente cómo preparar la cerveza del maestro, y como le gustaba el té a Evergreen después de las comidas. Pero lo que más le gustaba, era cuando Natsu y Happy esperaban a que ella terminara su turno para poder irse a casa.

A _casa._

Al final, había tenido que dejar su apartamento. Cuando ella había comenzado a lamentarse por dónde podría vivir, Natsu había espetado, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, y con la delicadeza de una lija del cinco, que, obviamente, viviría con él, y que ya era hora. Y que no había más que hablar. Así que había cogido una de sus mochilas, y había empezado a caminar hacia su casa de las afueras, con un Happy revoloteando tras él, con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

Y ella solo había atinado a boquear de la impresión.

Todo había ido bien. Al principio, habían tenido que lidiar con pequeñas manías y defectos de cada uno, por descontado, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, los instintos sobreprotectores de Natsu se habían disparado desde hacía tres semanas, sin ningún motivo en particular. Gruñía si ella se quedaba a hacer horas extras en el gremio, se irritaba si algún miembro de la población masculina la contemplaba más de lo que él consideraba por normal –más de cuatro segundos–, y se volvía irascible en caso de que ella quisiera acompañarle en algún encargo, espetando que podía ser peligroso, y que inevitablemente estaría más pendiente de ella, que de otra cosa. Cosa, que a ella le irritaba en demasía, claro.

Pero lo peor de todo, era que desde hacía tres semanas, había comenzado a tener pesadillas de nuevo. Sueños confusos que se diluían en cuanto despertaba. Cosa que a Natsu lo mantenía con los nervios de punta. Entendía su preocupación, puesto que ella también lo estaba, pero habían decidido no otorgarle demasiada importancia. Sin embargo, el tragafuegos estaba olvidado su parte.

Lucy suspiró con profundidad, intentando calmarse. —Voy a buscar a Levy.

Natsu sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos, de manera intensa, para terminar chasqueando fuertemente la boca. —De acuerdo.

En un gesto irritado, se dio la vuelta en dirección a la barra. Necesitaba un whisky de fuego. Gray suspiró, y también miró a Lucy durante unos segundos, aunque de manera un poco más intensa. En un parpadeo, besó a Juvia en los cabellos, para terminar siguiendo al tragafuegos. —Vamos, voy a por otro gin-tonic.

Juvia cabeceó en acuerdo, y miró a la joven rubia con tranquilidad. —Juvia cree que es mejor que ex-rival de amor se tranquilice un poco. Mientras, Juvia promete que mantendrá toda su atención sobre Gray-sama y Natsu-san.

Lucy envolvió a Juvia en un apresurado abrazo de oso. —Eres un sol, ¿lo sabías?

La usuaria de magia de agua espetó una risa al aire. —Sí.

·

·

Natsu dejó el vaso, ahora vacío de whisky de fuego, sobre la barra en un golpe seco. Reconocía que desde hacía tres semanas, su irritación fluía con más facilidad de lo normal, y en cierto modo, no lo comprendía. Lucy desprendía un aroma un tanto incitador a todas horas, cosa que a él, lo traía como loco. Era como una fragancia sutil y arrolladora, que le incitaba a arrastrarla hasta el primer rincón oscuro que encontrase, para hacerle _cualquier_ cosa.

Se sonrojó sin poder remediarlo, mientras pedía otra copa al camarero con un gesto de la mano. Reconocía que en cuanto de Lucy se trataba, su cuerpo se doblegaba con una facilidad atronadora, pero es que eso estaba rozando ya lo inaudito. ¡Y encima quería acompañarle en las misiones! ¿¡estaba loca!? ¡ni muerto dejaría que cualquier desconocido bastardo se acercara a menos de diez metros de ella! Sabía que estaba empujando al límite el temple de su Luce, pero es que no podía evitarlo.

Su boca decayó en un gesto tenso, al recordar que ahora, ella era incapaz de defenderse. En cierto modo, sabía de antemano que Lucy era capaz de dar una buena pelea, fuera a quien fuera, pero… había perdido su magia. Muchas veces la había pillado contemplando ensimismada las llaves de su cartuchera, cosa que a él le hacia sentirse la persona más impotente e insignificante del mundo. Porque no sabía qué podía hacer para que ella se sintiera mejor. Porlyusica había decidido hacer a Lucy una visita de reconocimiento una vez cada mes, pero al final, el resultado siempre era el mismo. Cosa que a él lo encabronaba hasta límites inconcebibles.

—_¿Alguna novedad? _—consultó Lucy, con esperanza, mientras volvía a abrocharse la camisa, después de que la mujer la auscultara.

La anciana se tomó unos segundos, antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza. —_Lo lamento, joven Heartfilia. El diagnóstico continúa siendo el mismo. Su cuerpo parece recuperado y en forma, pero es como si algo bloqueara la manipulación del ethernano. Desconozco qué pueda ser, puesto que escapa a mis conocimientos._

Lucy enterró las manos entre sus cabellos, derrotada. —_No volveré ser capaz de utilizar magia, ¿verdad? _—aireó con amargura.

Porlyusica suspiró con profundidad. —_No piense de esa forma. Puede que, sencillamente, algo lo esté bloqueando, y sólo desconozcamos qué sea. Tal vez con el tiempo, esa especie de barrera pierda su capacidad. No desespere. Yo continuaré con mis investigaciones._

—_Pero…_ —titubeó—, _¿qué es lo que tiene de particular? ¿qué es lo que me está pasando? _—cuestionó.

La anciana cerró los ojos, como debatiendo consigo misma. —_Como ya comenté en un principio, su cuerpo no parece haber sido modificado a nivel genético, a causa de ningún efecto colateral por algún ataque, o por el propio combate. Sin embargo, es como si algo lo estuviese protegiendo de afluencias externas. Es como un campo que lo mantiene en estado continuo de reposo. Jamás había visto nada igual._

Por mucho que Lucy se empeñara en aparentar que todo estaba bien, él sabía que ella no estaba siendo sincera. Sabía que lo hacía por no preocupar a nadie, puesto que la conocía demasiado bien a esas alturas, pero le molestaba que incluso lo hiciera con él. Ese instinto demoledor de superación que ella tenía, lo volvía loco a veces.

Contempló por el rabillo del ojo, como Lucy se perdía entre el gentío, saludando a todo aquel que se cruzaba por delante. Entrecerró la mirada, escaneando la multitud, e intentando localizar a algún interesado que se pasara de listo. Estaría más que encantado de partirle las piernas. Alzó las cejas con estupefacción, tras contemplar como un humo blanquecino escapa de su mano. Estaba achicharrando, literalmente, el cristal del vaso que tenía sujeto en su mano, a causa de la intensidad de sus pensamientos.

—¡Joder! —abrió su mano, dejando caer el cristal al suelo, en una especie de liquido níveo y ardiente— ¡coño, pero qué demonios…! —masculló al aire con irritación.

Agitó la mano para enfriarla, intentando que bajara de temperatura. ¿¡Qué cojones pasaba con él!? ¡desde que era un crío, no se descontrolaba de tal manera! Quiso descargar un puntapié contra la barra, a causa del nerviosismo. Desde hacía semanas, tenía los nervios destrozados, sin saber la razón o el porqué. Era como si su cuerpo estuviese preparándose para algo, descontrolándose en el proceso, y le traía de cabeza no saber el qué.

Un mano golpeó en seco uno de sus omoplatos, haciéndole aterrizar bruscamente de sus pensamientos. —Joder, cabeza de cerilla, ¿ahora te esta dando por quemar cristales? —cuestionó con sorna una voz a su espalda.

Natsu bufó, exasperado, y pidió otra copa con un simple gesto. —Que te jodan, muñeco de nieve.

Gray espetó una risa entre dientes. —No se porque será, pero acaba de darme una sensación de «_déjà vu»_.

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco, y pasó olímpicamente del usuario de creación de hielo.

Sin embargo, Gray frunció la boca en un gesto tenso, mientras tomaba un trago con parsimonia de su gin-tonic. —¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó, ahora con seriedad.

El tragafuegos tomó aire con profundidad, deliberando consigo mismo durante unos instantes. —No lo sé —musitó con preocupación.

—¿Porlyusica tiene alguna novedad? —preguntó con inquietud.

Natsu negó con la cabeza. —No, no es eso. Al menos, eso creo.

Gray se pasó una mano por el rostro, irritado. —¿Que _eso crees_? ¿¡qué demonios significa eso, joder!? ¿¡se lo has dicho!? —espetó, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Natsu estuvo a punto de engancharlo del pescuezo, y ahorcarlo con una de las cadenas de juguete que arrastraba tras de sí. —¡Joder, maldito idiota, ¿¡qué coño quieres que le diga!? «¡oye, _Luce_, últimamente me vuelve loco la fragancia que desprendes, y estoy a punto de perder la cabeza, a causa de la intensidad con la que me noquea!» ¿¡es eso!? —farfulló entre dientes, casi colérico.

La mirada de Gray se sumió en la vergüenza durante unos segundos, para después recuperar la compostura. —Vale, no, tienes razón —claudicó, provocando un bufido por parte del dragon slayer—, pero creo que deberías contárselo. Ella sabe que algo te ocurre. ¡Joder, parece que quieras asesinar a alguien, cuando ella toma distancia tuya de más de tres metros! —hizo un ademán rápido con el brazo.

Natsu bufó de nuevo, sintiendo como su paciencia estaba apunto de agotarse. Sabía que el imbécil del _cucurucho_ tenía razón, pero en parte, reconocía que le daba vergüenza. Sus sentidos estaban más que alborotados, y se sentía como un niñato adolescente sin control alguno.

—¿Has hablado con Gajeel? —cuestionó de nuevo el usuario de creación de hielo.

Natsu se limitó a tomar un trago de su recién traído whisky de fuego. —Si.

Gray esperó durante todo el tiempo que pudo. —¿Y? —acució con exasperación.

El tragafuegos dejó el vaso, mediante un golpe seco, sobre la barra, salpicando con descuido la madera. —¡Joder, pues que no tiene ni idea! ¡nunca había oído nada sobre eso, ¿vale?! ¡punto!

El dragon slayer se pasó una mano por el rostro, irritado en su totalidad. ¡Maldición, le había faltado un milímetro de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no enganchar a Luce de ese endemoniado kimono, y quitárselo sin ningún miramiento! Últimamente, estaba más bonita de lo habitual. ¡Su piel rezumaba feromonas que coreaban su nombre, estaba seguro! Y su fragancia le incitaba en casa por todas partes, irritándole cuando tenía que salir a algún encargo, sabiendo que su esencia no le acompañaría. Se sonrojó violentamente, cuando recordó la bienvenida que se habían dado, después de que él regresara de un encargo de quince días, hacía apenas una semana. Coño, los días se le habían hecho interminables, y cuando había llegado a casa, solo había querido tirarse sobre su cama, al lado de su Luce, para dormir durante días. Pero había sido poner un pie en la habitación, que la imagen de una Luce durmiendo plácidamente, con ese camisón granate oscuro, corto, y escotado, habían mandado sus ganas de dormir a tomar viento fresco.

Y vaya que no habían dormido. Ninguno de los dos.

Gray alzó las cejas de manera suspicaz, cuando advirtió como un sonrojo violento tomaba las mejillas del tragafuegos. —Joder, no quiero saber en qué estás pensando…

Natsu se arrastró las manos por los cabellos rosados, aun con el sonrojo en su punto más álgido. —¡Por un demonio, ¿qué quieres que haga?! ¡ya te lo he dicho, NO PUEDO EVITARLO!

Gray silbó, y tomó otro trago del gin-tonic. —Tío, yo que tú, la engancharía, y la arrastraría a cualquier rincón oscuro —esbozó una sonrisa macabra—. Es una fiesta, ¿no? —preguntó al aire, de manera inocente— estoy seguro de que ella _no_ se molestará.

Las mejillas del tragafuegos estaban a punto de entrar en combustión. —Maldita sea —blasfemó, pasándose una mano por el rostro—, deja de darme ideas, ¿¡quieres!? Mi mente ya se estimula bastante por si sola, por si no lo sabías —masculló sin fuerzas.

El usuario de creación de hielo se encogió de hombros, y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, como quien no quiere la cosa. —Tú te lo pierdes, pero… —su boca esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa maliciosa—, quién sabe, puede que alguien capte esa fragancia tan deliciosa que ella desprende últimamente. Tú me entiendes —suscitó con suavidad—. Es suave, tierna, y estoy seguro de que se muere porque la digas lo bonita que está con ese kimono, que por cierto, le hace un cuerpo de infarto, y…

Juvia pestañeó con fuerza, con su recién servido martini seco entre las manos. No había alcanzado a dar dos pasos, cuando vislumbró cómo la silueta del tragafuegos salía escopetada, para perderse entre la multitud, al punto de dejar una sutil estela de humo tras de sí. Enarcó las cejas, asombrada en su totalidad, y se terminó de acercar hasta el usuario de magia de hielo.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Natsu-san? —preguntó, con la curiosidad bailándole por todo el rostro.

Gray contempló durante unos instantes los bonitos ojos azules índigos de Juvia. —Nada —aseguró con tono de inocencia.

Juvia enarcó una ceja con suspicacia, provocando que Gray soltase una risa al aire. —Nada —reiteró ella, sin creerse una palabra.

Sin embargo, Gray esbozó una pequeña sonrisa macabra, que provocó que a Juvia le temblaran hasta las rodillas. —Oye, ¿no te apetece que demos una vuelta… _por ahí_?

·

·

Lucy apenas pudo reprimir un silbido asombrado. Decir que el salón del gremio estaba a reventar, era poco. Prácticamente todos los gremios de Fiore, se encontraban allí metidos, divirtiéndose los unos con los otros. Saludó de pasada con un gesto de la mano a Jura Neekis, y a Lyon Vastia, que se encontraban inmersos en una conversación bastante entretenida con los dragon slayers gemelos, y continuó caminando como pudo, hasta que se dio de bruces contra una pared de músculos de acero.

Se llevó una mano a la nariz, para sóbasela con sutileza, y alzó la vista, hasta que reparó en el montón de piercings que mostraban las orejas de la persona con la cual se había tropezado. —¿Gajeel?

El aludido mostró una afilada sonrisa. —Anda, pero si es la _conejita_. ¿Dónde andabais metidos? —preguntó con sorna.

Lucy reprimió un refunfuño ante el apodo. —Estamos en la barra. Happy ha ido a encontrarse con Charle y Lily, por lo que imagino que también estará con Wendy y Romeo.

El dragon slayer de acero espetó una risa al aire. —Si, ya he visto al _murciélago_ azulado —reconoció con burla— ¿Qué ocurre, ahora en vez de _Don_ _Diego De la Vega_, quiere ser _Bruce Wayne_?

Por algún motivo desconocido, a Lucy le fastidió _sutilmente_ el comentario, y alzó una ceja suspicaz, a la vez que inspeccionaba el traje del _mamarracho_ de acero. —¿Y qué pasa contigo —preguntó con suspicacia—, ahora vas de sepulturero?

Gajeel se sonrojó con suavidad, y bufó airado, para cruzarse de brazos. —Para que lo sepas, voy de _Neo_ —aseguró con orgullo.

La joven rubia esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. —No me digas… ¿y precisamente hoy, con _este_ disfraz, no te ha dado por ponerte las gafas de sol? —aireó con retintín.

El dragon slayer frunció el ceño, irritado. —¿Estamos de mal humor esta noche, o qué?

Lucy pasó olímpicamente de la pregunta. —¿Dónde te has dejado a _Trinity_? —consultó.

—¡Lu-chan! —espetó alguien al aire.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza, y se asomó tras Gajeel, para advertir como una Levy enfundada en un traje negro y ajustado, junto con una gabardina que rozaba el suelo, y unas estilosas gafas de cristales tintados, la saludaba alegremente con la mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba un par de mojitos.

—¡Levy-chan! —exclamó Lucy con alegría, y se imaginó a sí misma corriendo un tupido velo sobre el dragon slayer de acero, con mucha sutileza.

La usuaria de magia de escritura le pasó las bebidas en un parpadeo a su pareja, quien se vio excluido de la conversación, mientras una gota imaginaria le escurría por la cabeza. —¡Vaya, estás… —recorrió con una mirada asombrada el kimono ajustado de su amiga—, estás deslumbrante! —aseguró fascinada.

Y era cierto. Era como si la piel de su amiga reluciera con suavidad y sutilidad, bajo las tenues luces del salón. Puede que Lucy hubiese perdido su magia, pero no había perdido en ningún momento esa esencia especial que ella siempre había desprendido de manera natural.

Lucy soltó una risa divertida. —Déjame adivinar, estos disfraces han sido cosa tuya —supuso con soltura.

Un sutil sonrojo trepó por las mejillas de Levy, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, avergonzada por la obviedad. —Lo cierto es que el otro día Gajeel y yo vimos la lacri-película de _Matrix_, y nos gustó tanto, que decidimos utilizarlos para el disfraz —comentó con sinceridad— además, ¡deberías ver a Lily de _Morfeo_! —agarró sus manos entre las suyas, de manera emocionada— ¡Está taaa~n mono!

Lucy volvió a reír. —¡Estáis geniales! ¡me encantan! —aseguró con franqueza— Bueno —se corrigió al segundo, para ojear con orgullo herido, y por el rabillo del ojo, al dragon slayer—, estás más genial tú, que el sepulturero —farfulló por lo bajini.

—¡Oye! —la queja infantilmente ofendida de Gajeel se dejó oír por el fondo.

"_Lucy Heartfilia"_

El color abandonó el rostro de Lucy, quien se volteó para escanear de manera frenética el gentío, por segunda vez en lo que iba de noche. El pulso le retumbaba en los oídos, y los nervios se agarraron con fuerza a sus cuerdas vocales.

La mirada de Gajeel se contorsionó en una mueca de preocupación, al igual que la de la usuaria de magia de escritura sólida. —¿Qué ocurre, Lucy? —cuestionó, con la tensión embargándole a pasos acelerados.

Pero Lucy continuaba escudriñando el perfil de todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, ajenas al escaneo de la ex-maga estelar. —¿No lo habéis oído? —musitó.

Levy posó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven rubia, provocando que pegase un pequeño respingo asustado. —¿Oír el qué?

Pero Lucy no contestó, y se limitó a apretar las mandíbulas con fuerza, al punto de rechinar los dientes, a causa de la frustración. Apretó las manos en puños, y echó a andar en un arranque descontrolado, perdiéndose entre la multitud que abarrotaba el salón.

Levy boqueó de la impresión. —¡Lucy, espera! —exclamó, estirando un brazo intentando sujetarla.

Sin embargo, la joven rubia había desaparecido en un parpadeo entre el gentío, y Levy miró a su pareja, con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca entre asustada y confundida.

El dragon slayer de acero la contempló durante unos segundos, y acunó con la mano una de las mejillas de la joven, en un sencillo e ínfimo roce. —Tranquila —musitó—. Venga, vamos a buscar a _Salamander_.

Las mejillas de Levy se encendieron con sutilidad, y no era a causa del calor que hacía en el salón con tanta gente. Asintió con suavidad, y alzándose de puntillas, dejó un pequeño beso sobre la barbilla de Gajeel, que se encendió como una estufa en invierno.

La joven espetó una risa fresca al aire, y enganchó de la mano al dragon slayer de acero –quien se encontraba estático de la impresión–, para tirar de él y perderse con celeridad entre la multitud, en busca del novio de su amiga.

·

·

El corazón de Lucy retumbaba contra su pecho. Se hizo paso entre el gentío mediante empujones descontrolados, en dirección a una de las salidas al jardín. ¿¡De qué demonios iba esto!? ¿¡era una especie de broma!? ¿¡una muy pesada, tal vez!? Como alguien estuviese tomándole el pelo, y más de esa manera tan retorcida, terminaría tomando zumos con pajita el resto de su vida, después de que le diera una somanta de palos.

Se sonrojó con sutilidad, al llegar a la conclusión de que esa frase hubiese quedado más acorde si la hubiese soltado el cabeza dura de su tragafuegos, en vez de ella. Bueno, no podía hacer nada al respecto, en realidad. Compartía su vida con él, y por lo tanto, algunas manías y costumbres se terminaban pegando. Solo esperaba que no adoptase también su irascibilidad.

Mediante un ademán descontrolado, abrió una de las puertas correderas que daba a los jardines, provocando un golpe seco del cristal ante el gesto. Recorrió con suspicacia las luces decorativas que mostraban los arbustos y los árboles. Los bancos se mantenían en el mismo sitio, y no parecía que nadie estuviese alrededor. Bajó las escaleras de madera con sutilidad, hasta que sintió el frescor de la hierba a través de la suela de sus tacones. Las telas de los bajos del kimono resonaban en un suave _fru-fru_, al verse arrastrados sobre el césped. Y suspiró con profundidad.

Era una tonta. Pero _tan_ tonta. Desapretó los puños, y sus hombros casi temblaron del gozo al verse desprendidos de tanta tensión acumulada. Cerró los ojos con sutilidad, y esbozó una sonrisa cansada. Había sido producto de su imaginación. Ni más, ni menos. Ni siquiera tenía magia. Nadie más lo había escuchado, excepto ella. Y _él_, ya no estaba. Se había marchado, por lo que ya no podía atormentarles. Ahora solo tenía que preocuparse de disfrutar. De bailar, de reír, e incluso de soñar. Ya llegarían más batallas más adelante.

"_Si; pero tú no podrás participar. Jamás te lo permitirán. Y mucho menos, él."_

Se mordió el interior de las mejillas con fuerza, por la frustración. Su propio subconsciente continuaba jugándole malas pasadas, a pesar de todo. ¡Vale, si, ya no tenía magia! ¿¡algún problema!? ¡puede que ahora ella no tuviese la fuerza de antes, pero ahora, sabía que su sitio siempre había estado y estaría al lado de Natsu, pasase lo que pasase! ¡y como alguien osara a decir lo contrario, conocería realmente el carácter de Lucy Dragneel!

Sus mejillas entraron en una acelerada combustión, ante la última línea de pensamientos. ¿¡_Dragneel_!? ¿¡pero en qué demonios estaba pensando ella _ahora_!? Se llevó una mano al rostro, agotada, y en parte, profundamente avergonzada. Reconocía que una parte de si misma había deseado –y deseaba– que Natsu le propusiera casarse con él, pero por otra, también entendía que Natsu, era Natsu, y siempre sería Natsu. Lo que significaba que, o se lo pedía ella, o ya conocía de antemano el epitafio que figuraría en su lápida:

"_Lucy Heartfilia: querida amiga, amada compañera, y eterna novia."_

Contuvo un improperio a duras penas, aun con la mano sobre su rostro. Mira que su subconsciente era retorcido cuando quería. Casi se imaginó a su propio reflejo, cruzada de brazos, y mirándola en actitud burlona.

—Bonita noche, ¿no crees, _Lucy Heartfilia_?

Y Lucy perdió la respiración de golpe, igual que si se la hubiesen arrancado de los pulmones.

·

·

El titular de la voz se cruzó de brazos, mediante un gesto rápido. —Vamos, vamos, no te quedes así —solicitó con altanería.

Pero la joven rubia continuó sin girarse, mientras que los hombros comenzaban a temblarle, incapaz de abandonar la impresión.

—¿Lo ves? —apuntó una segunda voz, con irritación— Te dije que no lo hicieras —exclamó molesto— ¡Le dije que no lo hiciera! —aseguró a una tercera persona.

—¿Voy a buscarle un té? —cuestionó al aire una tercera voz.

El titular de la primera voz bufó al aire, con exasperación. —¿¡Como vas a ir a buscarle un té!? ¿¡quieres que los demás se mueran del susto!?

La dueña de la tercera voz se encogió de hombros. —Solo era sugerencia. ¿Creéis que me castigará? —preguntó con inexpresión.

El dueño de la segunda voz dio un paso al frente, de manera vacilante. —Eh… ¿_Lucy_?

La joven rubia comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a recorrer de manera furiosa sus mejillas, viéndose incapaz de pararlas. ¿Estaría imaginándose cosas otra vez? No se veía con el suficiente valor. Si se daba la vuelta, y _ellos_ no estaban, volvería a morir tanto del disgusto, como de la pena. Por mucho que se esforzara en demostrar que lo tenía superado, la realidad era que no lo tenía en absoluto, y el único que parecía ser consciente de ello, era Natsu, aunque nunca hubiese dicho una palabra al respecto. La ex-maga estelar cayó de rodillas al suelo, desplomada, y aún envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. No podía ser… ¡no podía!

—¡Lucy! —el dueño de la segunda voz se abalanzó sobre ella, asustado, para tomarla de los hombros— ¡Lucy, tranquilízate, solo somos nosotros!

Pero ella continuó llorando, para agarrarse con fuerza a las solapas de su chaqueta. —Loke… ¡Loke! —aireó con angustia, y con la sensación de que se desvanecería en el aire, en caso de que le soltara.

—_Hime_, cálmese, todo está bien —anunció una jovencita, con un simple atuendo de doncella, que se había agachado frente a ella para quedar a su misma altura.

—No puede ser… —musitó ella, atormentada—, me lo estoy imaginando, ¿verdad? Yo ya no puedo manipular magia, ¡ella me lo dijo! —reconoció, atormentada, y con la vista clavada sobre la hierba, viéndose incapaz de alzarla.

—¿_Quién_ dijo _qué_? —cuestionó, con ironía, la dueña de la primera voz.

Lucy paró de llorar abruptamente, y con la garganta reseca, alzó con lentitud la mirada, hasta topar con un rostro serio, rodeado de ondulados cabellos largos y blancos. —Ofiuco… —aireó, atónita.

La aludida chasqueó la boca con fuerza, tras poner los ojos en blanco. —Vamos, vamos, _Lucy Heartfilia_, si hubiese llegado a saber que te pondrías así, no habría llamado tu atención… —titubeó— de manera _sutil_ —esbozó una perfilada sonrisa.

Loke se puso en pie de un salto. —¿¡Sutil!? ¿¡tú llamas a eso «_sutil_»!? ¡eres una sádica —aireó acongojado, amarrándose de los cabellos cobrizos—, ¿lo sabías?!

El espíritu del portal de la serpiente se encogió de hombros, como si la cosa no fuese con ella. —Pensé que sería divertido…

El guardián del portal del león bufó, hastiado en su totalidad. —¡Seguro…!

Ofiuco volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, y en dos zancadas, se plantó frente al cuerpo arrodillado de la ex-maga estelar, y estiró el brazo hacia ella. Lucy contempló la mano que la mujer le había tendido, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, con aburrimiento. Aun temblando, tomó indecisa la mano, provocando que el espíritu de la serpiente tirara de ella en un gesto decidido, hasta ponerla en pie.

Lucy, aun con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, paseó la mirada por la silueta de la mujer de cabellos albinos. Y sin poder controlarse más, se abalanzó sobre ella, para apretujarla en un apresurado abrazo, y provocando que ambas casi cayesen al suelo.

—¡Estáis bien! ¡por Mavis, estáis bien! ¡casi me muero de la preocupación, no sabía nada! ¡nadie era capaz de decirme nada! ¡pensé que… ni siquiera sabía qué pensar! —exclamó, desesperada.

Virgo espetó una risita a aire, mientras que Loke se llevaba una mano al pecho, intentando recuperar el aliento del susto. Estaba mayor para esto.

Ofiuco frunció el ceño, mientras que sutilmente se le coloreaban las mejillas. —Venga, venga, pesada, quítate de encima, vas a exprimirme, ¿lo sabías? —aireó, medio divertida.

La rubia se separó de ella, para contemplarla detenidamente. —¡Es que…! —Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, estaba demasiado impresionada como para decir algo con coherencia.

La mujer de cabellos blancos posó una mano sobre su hombro, intentando apaciguarla. —Sé que ha debido resultar muy duro para ti, Lucy Heartfilia. Pero antes de nada, quiero que sepas que lo que he hecho, lo he hecho con razones de peso. No hubiese hecho lo que hice, en caso de que no hubiese resultado necesario. Te doy mi palabra.

Lucy parpadeó, confundida. —¿De qué estás hablando? —murmuró, dando un paso hacia atrás— ¿de qué está hablando? —consultó, mirando hacia Virgo y Loke.

El espíritu celestial de la doncella quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, pero sin embargo, no pronunció palabra alguna. Loke desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, en actitud medio avergonzada.

—Fui yo quien bloqueó tu capacidad de manipular _ethernano_ —musitó Ofiuco.

La ex-maga estelar boqueó de la impresión, e inconscientemente, dio otro paso hacia atrás. No estaba segura de si el suelo había comenzado a romperse bajo ella, o era ella misma quien estaba volviéndose a romper en pedazos.

Ofiuco alzó una mano, temblorosa. —Escucha, cálmate, estabas demasiado débil, no podías siquiera… —comenzó, intentando explicarse.

La joven de cabellos rubios comprimió la mano en un puño. —¿Tú me hiciste… _esto_? —consultó al aire, sin poder creérselo.

La guardiana del portal de la serpiente cerró la boca abruptamente, pero asintió levemente mediante un cabeceo.

—¿¡Tú me… —negó con la cabeza, frustrada—, _tú_ me has hecho esto!? —reverberó angustiada, mientras se señalaba a sí misma— ¿¡Siete meses!? ¿¡durante siete meses, me habéis dejado totalmente abandonada, dejando que pensara que os había ocurrido lo peor!? ¿¡sin poder casi conciliar el sueño, a causa de la culpa y el remordimiento!? ¿¡cómo habéis podido hacerme _esto_!? —exclamó, desquiciada.

Ofiuco frunció la boca, en un gesto de total irritación. —¡Joder, lo siento, ¿vale?! ¡lo siento mucho! —sus ojos lucían inyectados en culpa— ¡Me hubiese gustado advertirte con antelación, pero no tenía tiempo! ¡tenías un pie prácticamente en el _otro_ barrio, ¿lo comprendes?! ¡ni siquiera habrías aguantado el hecho de que alguno de nosotros utilizara su puerta por voluntad propia! —se defendió, desesperada.

Lucy se llevó una mano a la frente, angustiada.

—Escucha —Ofiuco dio un paso hacia ella—, sé que tienes mucho que ingerir de golpe. Si te soy sincera, no caí en la cuenta de que _aquí_, el tiempo transcurre de manera totalmente diferente. Para nosotros apenas ha sido una semana, pero quiero que sepas, que en todo momento he estado pendiente de tu evolución. La… —dudó, tras poner de nuevo los ojos en blanco— _sirenita_ no ha hecho otra cosa que darme la murga constantemente a causa de esto, te lo puedo asegurar.

Los ojos de Lucy brillaron por un momento. —¿Acuario…? —musitó.

Ofiuco asintió varias veces con la cabeza. —Si, si —afirmó con exasperación— _ella_ está bien. ¡Todos nosotros estamos bien, Lucy Heartfilia, así que deja de angustiarte tanto!

La joven de cabellos rubios se llevó las manos al rostro, saturada de emociones contradictorias. Virgo entornó lo ojos en preocupación, a la vez que Loke se mantenía en actitud culpable.

El espíritu de la serpiente suspiró con profundidad. —No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —Lucy volvió a mirarla, totalmente pérdida—. No fui yo quien te trajo de vuelta, _niña tonta_. Fuiste tú, quien me llamó a mí, para que fuese a buscarte. Jamás he sentido una… —titubeó— afinidad parecida. Y encima, e inconscientemente, abriste después las _trece_ puertas. Sin embargo, al final fuiste tú quien pagó el precio. ¿¡Crees que alguien ha conseguido hacer _eso_!? —cuestionó al aire, exasperada ante el recuerdo— cuando te desplomaste, se cerraron de golpe todas las puertas. Sabía que algo no iba bien, así que tomé una decisión —alzó la barbilla, con firmeza—. Tu cuerpo apenas podía soportar un soplo de viento —masculló, irritada—, así que imagínate la que se hubiese podido liar, en caso de haberme plantado para avisarte. Así que… —tragó con fuerza— bloqueé tu capacidad de manipular magia, con la esperanza de que tu cuerpo, con el tiempo, se recuperaría. Reconozco que a día de hoy, continuas sin alcanzar tu capacidad original. Temo que, de alguna manera, y aun habiendo conseguido lo que conseguiste, haya dejado sus consecuencias.

La ex-maga cerró los ojos, apesadumbrada, y comenzando a entender la situación que le relataba. Al final, sus frustraciones se habían escurrido sin ningún tipo de control. En parte, se sintió enfadada consigo misma. —Perdóname, yo… —titubeó.

Ofiuco negó con la cabeza, con tranquilidad, a la vez que alzaba una mano, dándola a entender que no era necesario que continuase. —Lo entiendo, Lucy Heartfilia. Ha debido resultarte especialmente complicado. Lamento haberme visto obligada a hacerte pasar por esto.

Lucy volvió a titubear, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. —Pero… entonces, ¿de verdad estáis todos bien?

La guardiana del portal de la serpiente se llevó una mano a la frente, fruncida por la exasperación. —¡Por dios, ya te he dicho que si! ¡estamos _todos_ perfectamente bien! Bueno, el _peluche_ sigue igual de plasta que siempre, pero nada fuera de lo normal…

Loke frunció el ceño, irritado. —¡Eh!

Ofiuco hizo caso omiso al espíritu celestial del león. —En cualquier caso, hay alguna que otra _cosilla_, que me gustaría hablar contigo _a solas_ —miró por el rabillo del ojo al _peluche_—. No quiero armar otro escándalo tan pronto —farfulló consigo misma, por lo bajini.

La joven de cabellos rubios parpadeó, confundida. No había entendido una sola palabra de lo que la otra mujer decía. —¿Eh?

Ofiuco palmeó con energía. —¡Bien! ¡chicos —miró tanto a Virgo como a Loke—, es la hora!

Virgo se mantuvo inexpresiva. —¿No podemos ir mientras a tomar algo con los demás? Sería divertido…

La mujer de melena albina resopló, hastiada, y puso los brazos en jarras. —Ese _no_ era el trato. Os he dejado venir, con la condición de que tras comprobar que ella se encontrase _perfectamente bien_, volveríais tranquilamente.

Loke se cruzó de brazos. —Yo no he firmado ningún papel que diga eso —masculló con ironía.

Ofiuco dio un paso hacia ellos, mientras que sus cabellos comenzaban a revolotear alrededor de su rostro, y un aura de color dorado comenzaba a desprenderse de su silueta. —No vamos a empezar tan pronto a discutir, ¿verdad _peluche_? El hecho de que haya decidido no _retomar_ mi posición como _líder_ de _todas_ las casas del zodíaco —Lucy abrió la boca, atónita por completo ante la revelación—, no significa que vaya a dejar que me toques las narices cada vez que te dé la gana —advirtió con macabra satisfacción, mientras se crujía los nudillos.

El guardián del portal del león tensó las mandíbulas con ferocidad, a la vez que adoptaba una postura de combate. —Cuando quieras, _culebra_, voy a patear ese bonito culo que tie…

Virgo echó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Loke, mientras mantenía una sonrisilla en el rostro. En un parpadeo, guiñó un ojo descarado a Ofiuco, y, a continuación, saludó a Lucy al estilo militar. —Nos veremos pronto, _hime_. Cuida de ella —solicitó, tras mirar a su compañera.

Ofiuco, atónita, asintió con la cabeza, mientras que sus dos camaradas desaparecían en un haz de luces; el segundo, aun forcejeando contra la primera, intentando soltarse.

Lucy se vio incapaz de cerrar la boca, a causa de la impresión, y miró a Ofiuco, quien tenía la cara desencajada por la estupefacción. —Acaba de… ¿soltar un piropo sin querer respecto a tu culo?

Sin poder evitarlo, el rostro de Ofiuco aumentó de colores a una velocidad salvaje, y con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas. Lucy casi quiso reventar en carcajadas, sino hubiese sido porque apreciaba su vida lo suficiente, como para enojar a la mujer de cabellos blancos.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando ahogar la risa, mientras contemplaba el rostro desencajado de Ofiuco. —No me sorprendería, creo que eres la única mujer capaz de sacarle de sus casillas, y sacarle de esos aires de grandeza en los que se rodea. Aries me cae fenomenal, no me malinterpretes, pero creo que en el fondo, y en parte, él la ve como una hermanita pequeña… además, a ti te gusta Leo, ¿no?

La mujer giró el cuello bruscamente, para mirarla con la fuerza de una descarga. —¿¡Pero qué demonios dices!? —el sonrojo no disminuía— ¿¡a mi!? ¿¡ese impertinente peluche de melena alborotada!? —casi pegó su frente contra la de ella— ¡jamás! —exclamó a viva voz, mientras enterraba los dedos entre sus cabellos, desesperada— ¡antes muerta, que caer ante los encantos de ese ordinario patán! —la faltaba el aire.

Lucy alzó las manos, en actitud conciliadora, y con una gota imaginaria escurriéndole por la cabeza. —De acuerdo, vale, me ha quedado claro… —musitó.

—¡Además! —Ofiuco volvió a mirarla, fuera de sí— ¿¡a ti quien te ha dado tantas confianzas, como para dirigirte a mí de esa manera!? ¡niña tonta, y encima, descortés!

La ex-maga estelar arqueó una ceja, sin amilanarse lo más mínimo ante sus palabras. —Tranquilízate, no es como para que te pongas así. Me ha quedado claro. Ni él te gusta a ti, ni tú a él. Oído cocina.

Ofiuco hizo un ademán nervioso con el brazo. —¡Pues eso!

Lucy se llevó una mano al rostro, y suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Vaya… ahora si entendía _mucho_ mejor las cosas entre esos dos. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que antes que reconocerlo, serían capaces de consentir que los pusieran en un potro de tortura.

Aun con la mano temblando, el espíritu del portal de la serpiente se colocó sutilmente los mechones blancos ¡Estaba perdiendo el punto, por ese maldito idiota! Comprimió un puño, con macabra satisfacción ¡En cuanto regresara, ese peluche aprendería modales por las buenas, o por las no tan buenas, como que ella era la guardiana del portal de la serpiente!

—Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte, antes de nada.

La seriedad tomó de nuevo el rostro del espíritu celestial, y aguardó con paciencia, tras cabecear con sutilidad. Tras unos segundos, decidió tomar asiento en uno de los bancos de madera, por lo que Lucy la imitó en el gesto, sentándose a su lado.

—Cuando… —comenzó, sin saber muy bien como continuar— cuando estaba en el… —dudó— _otro_ lado, vi algo. Los recuerdos son difusos a estas alturas —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—, pero sé que alguien cuido de mí. Sin embargo —frunció la boca en preocupación—, _sí_ recuerdo el_ agua_.

Ofiuco inspiró con profundidad, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—Esas aguas negras y espesas… —su cuerpo fue víctima de un escalofrío involuntario— desconozco qué era aquello —volteó el rostro, para mirar con firmeza a la guardiana—, pero sé que la vi. _Ella_ estaba _allí_ —afirmó con vehemencia.

—¿Ella? ¿a qué te refie…?

Abrió los ojos en reconocimiento, mientras su contratista seguía contemplándola con inusitada intensidad. Agitó la cabeza, abrumada, y de su boca salieron las palabras que menos hubiese llegado a imaginar.

—Yukino Aguria… —susurró, impactada.

La rubia se limitó a cabecear con suavidad. —No he tenido el valor suficiente como para decírselo a nadie, puesto que podría suscitar más dolor del que ya esta hecho. Pero sé que la vi —aseguró, con los ojos brillantes—. Te doy mi palabra de que ella estaba allí. Quise sacarla. Quise llevármela conmigo, pero por algún motivo, no pude alcanzarla —apretó la mano en un puño, impotente—. No sé porqué, ni siquiera estoy segura de que pueda llegar a conseguirlo, pero presiento que puedo traerla de vuelta —musitó—. Y para eso, necesito tu ayuda.

Ofiuco se levantó de un golpe, alterada por completo. —¿¡Volver allí!? ¿¡es que has perdido la cabeza!? ¡no has escuchado nada de lo que te he contado, ¿verdad?! ¡ni siquiera rozas tu capacidad original! ¡de hecho, ahora mismo ni siquiera he liberado el sello, ¿y pretendes arriesgarte de esa manera?! ¿¡has perdido del todo el sentido común, o qué demonios pasa contigo!? —aireó, indignada por completo.

La ex-maga estelar aguantó el chaparrón con toda la entereza que fue capaz de reunir. Sino lo intentaba, jamás podría llegar a vivir en paz consigo misma. —Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a asumir. Desconozco las consecuencias que podría llegar a tener —volvió a mirar con intensidad a la guardiana del portal de la serpiente—, pero voy a intentarlo. Con, o sin tu ayuda. Aunque con tu ayuda, reconozco que tengo mucha más probabilidad.

Ofiuco se pasó una mano por el rostro, agobiada en su totalidad. —Hasta que consigas acabar con tu vida, no vas a parar, ¿verdad? —cuestionó en un murmullo.

—No se trata de eso… —se defendió débilmente.

La mujer de cabellos blanquecinos chasqueó la boca con fuerza, interrumpiéndola. —Sé perfectamente de lo que se trata —espetó con dureza—. Y te recuerdo que lo que pasó, no fue culpa tuya. No obstante, me siento afortunada porque puedo decir con tranquilidad que, al final, el bastardo del espíritu quebrado recibió lo que siempre anheló: la oscuridad. Es por ello que puedo asegurar que la muerte de Yukino Aguria no fue culpa tuya —masculló, vocalizando cada sílaba—. No debes martirizarte por ello, ni obligarte a sobrellevar esa carga. Es demasiado pesada —murmuró.

Lucy cerró los ojos, apesadumbrada.

—Escúchame con atención —Ofiuco volvió a tomar asiento a su lado, en un movimiento lento y cansado—. Sé lo que es eso. Sé cuanto pesa la culpa, pero algunas cosas sencillamente _deben_ escapar a nuestro control. Mi contratista, no era la gran cosa —contempló la infinidad del firmamento, dejando escapar un suspiro—, pero no era mala persona. Después de adquirir mi llave, pasó un tiempo hasta que descubrió mis habilidades para la sanación. Sin embargo, empezó a frecuentar personas y ambientes carentes, cada vez menos, de moralidad. Hasta que se convirtió en mercader.

La rubia escuchó absorta las palabras de la mujer de melena albina, sin poder creer que Ofiuco estuviese contándola aquello. —¿Mercader? —cuestionó.

Ofiuco volvió a mirarla, con los ojos inyectados en culpa. —Tráfico humano —susurró.

Lucy ahogó un jadeo temeroso, a la vez que las manos comenzaron a temblarle de manera involuntaria. —Dios mío… —aireó, aterrada.

La mujer del signo de la serpiente dejó escapar una sola carcajada atormentada. —Mis habilidades le venían de perlas, como podrás imaginar. Sin embargo, llegó la _niña tonta_ —su voz se perdió entre los recovecos de sus recuerdos—. Mi contratista me solicitó que cuidase de ella, hasta que estuviera sana por completo. Ella era una esclava desde que llegó a este mundo retorcido. Creí que él se había enamorado de ella, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Por un momento, realmente pensé que él estaba cambiando. Hasta que descubrí que había llegado a un acuerdo para venderla a otro individuo. Un caudillo, poseedor de grandes tierras, y entrado en años —volvió a mirarla, con las lágrimas abnegándoles los ojos—. Ella solo tenía doce años —masculló con violencia contenida.

La rubia tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca, intentando retener los lamentos ahogados que clamaban por salir de su pecho.

Ofiuco se restregó con fiereza el brazo por los ojos, intentando borrar todo rastro de lágrimas. —Como imaginarás, después del intercambio ella apenas sobrevivió una semana —esbozó una sonrisa llena se macabra satisfacción—, por lo que el caudillo, colérico porque ella hubiese decidido quitarse la vida, reclamó el pago que en un principio había efectuado por ella. La cosa, no salió como esperaba mi contratista, por lo que tuvieron una gran trifulca. Una noche, unos bandidos le asaltaron en su propia tienda, en venganza por el orgullo herido de su señor. Mientras exhalaba sus últimos alientos, me solicitó que le ayudara.

Lucy hipó con fuerza, incapaz de retener los sollozos temblorosos que se escapaban de su garganta. Ni siquiera podía atisbar el horror que Ofiuco se había visto obligada a contemplar. Era algo que escapaba a toda lógica y comprensión. Y no dudó, ni por un instante, en que ella hubiese tomado la misma elección: renegar del mundo, y de todo lo que habitase en él.

La guardiana del último portal suspiró con profundidad, intentando serenarse a duras penas. —Al contrario de lo que todos dieron por sentado, intenté ayudarle. De verdad que lo hice, pero sencillamente _no_ _pude_. En el fondo de mi misma, deseaba que pagase por todo el sufrimiento que había causado. _No_ lo _merecía_. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté acerca del refuerzo en la conexión? —Lucy asintió débilmente, aún con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas— no te mentí, Lucy Heartfilia. Nuestra magia se reserva en la fuerza del espíritu de nuestro contratista. Un alma corrompida, jamás alcanzará todo su potencial. Espero que ahora comprendas porqué te he contado esto. Sé lo que es la oscuridad —su voz surgió desde las profundidades de su garganta, rota por completo—, lo sé mejor que nadie —masculló con fuerza—. Si te dejas seducir, jamás podrás regresar. Y todo empieza desde el mismo punto de partida: la culpa. Siempre es lo mismo. Sufrimiento, miedo, odio, ira… _justicia_. Diferentes emociones que, al final, solo te conducirán a la misma espiral de tinieblas y desesperación. Y te verás incapaz de regresar.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, Lucy se abalanzó sobre ella, para apretujarla en un desesperado abrazo. Apenas podía creer lo que Ofiuco había compartido con ella. Era demasiado demoledor. Era demasiado de todo. A diferencia de ella, estaba segura de que en su caso, el dolor hubiese acabado consumiéndola en su totalidad.

—Sé que no quieres oírlo —su voz llorosa surgió como una cascada—, pero lo siento. De verdad que lamento que tuvieses que pasar por algo así, Ofiuco. No fue culpa tuya. En verdad que no lo fue. Ojalá te hubiese conocido antes —se separó de ella, para pasarse el dorso de la mano sobre los ojos, intentando retener el lloro—. Aun así, quiero que sepas que me siento más que orgullosa de ser tu contratista. Resguardas un espíritu inmenso, Ofiuco, y me considero afortunada de que me permitas ser tu compañera. Has demostrado una determinación y una entereza inauditas, y sé que _él_, finalmente ha podido verlo. Sé que el Rey _Bigotes_ está más que orgulloso de ti, al igual que yo.

Para asombro de la ex-maga estelar, Ofiuco no combatió de nuevo contra las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. Y por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, Ofiuco se sintió nuevamente capaz de respirar con normalidad.

Después de unos momentos, la mujer agitó la cabeza, intentando recuperar la normalidad. —También quiero que sepas que he decidido que mi habilidad solo pueda manipularla un único contratista.

Lucy boqueó, igual que un pez fuera del agua. —¿Qué? —cuestionó, estupefacta.

—He llegado a un acuerdo con el _abuelo_. En el momento en el que tú ya no estés, mi habilidad volverá a ser sellada.

La rubia se levantó de un golpe. —¿¡Pero qué estas diciendo!? ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡no pienso permitir que te sellen de nuevo! —exclamó colérica.

Ofiuco negó suavemente con la cabeza. —Lamento decirte que esto no es decisión tuya, Lucy Heartfilia, sino mía. Reconozco que he mantenido una conversación larga y tendida con el abuelo, y al final, ha dado su consentimiento para que así sea. Si realmente eres mi amiga, debes entenderlo.

La ex-maga celestial intentó tragar, pero la bolita de dolor que sentía en la garganta no se lo permitió. —No puedo… —intentó continuar, sin éxito.

La guardiana del portal de la serpiente se levantó, hasta quedar al frente de su contratista. Un aura de determinación se desprendía de su perfil. —Llegaré hasta donde tú llegues, Lucy Heartfilia. Así lo he decidido. Y al contrario de lo que muchos puedan pensar, me siento orgullosa de ello. Yo siempre estaré contigo —afirmó con vehemencia—, y siempre velaré por ti. Puede que en muchas ocasiones no lleguemos a estar de acuerdo, pero me mantendré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Y si deseas intentar traer a Yukino Aguria de vuelta, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. Te doy mi palabra —aseguró, llevándose una mano al pecho en signo de promesa.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lucy volvió a abrazarla. La conexión que tenía con Ofiuco, no se sentía capaz de explicarla, pero no la importaba. Aquel espíritu le había enseñado más de lo que podía haber esperado de nadie. Y se prometió a si misma, que ella también estaría a su lado pasase lo que pasase, y viniese lo que viniese.

Ofiuco sonrió débilmente. —Es curioso como funciona el mundo. En realidad, lo único que el _abuelo_ selló fue una parte de mi poder. Sin embargo, con el tiempo mi cabello se tornó de color verdoso. Yo, que siempre maldecía a aquellos espíritus que dejaban vislumbrar sus debilidades, como el orgullo, o la vanidad, terminé cometiendo uno de los mayores pecados. ¿Cuál es el color de la envidia, Lucy Heartfilia?

Lucy se separó de ella, para alentarla manteniendo el contacto visual. Quiso contestarla, pero sin embargo, ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

—El verde. En el fondo, envidiaba a todo espíritu que se me cruzaba por delante, puesto que yo también deseaba una existencia en paz. No fui capaz, y tras ser sellada, me obcequé en la aversión contra todo lo que se me cruzara. Tú tenías razón.

La rubia también sonrió con debilidad. —Yo he estado muy equivocada con muchas cosas, Ofiuco. Sin embargo, ahora vuelves a tener tus cabellos blancos. Ambas hemos aprendido, y no serán las últimas cosas que aprendamos.

La guardiana del portal de la serpiente se separó de ella con sutilidad, y estiró el brazo, con la palma de la mano esperando por ella. Durante unos instantes, la contempló con intensidad. —Ha llegado el momento, Lucy Heartfilia. La decisión es tuya. Siempre lo ha sido.

Lucy tembló en anticipación. Las rodillas apenas podían sostenerla en pie, a causa tanto del nerviosismo, como de la ansiedad. La mano de Ofiuco se mantenía tendida, esperando por la suya. Sin embargo, inspiró con profundidad, y sin pensarlo dos veces dio un paso al frente, para estrecharla la mano con toda la entereza y determinación que pudo reunir.

La boca de Ofiuco se curvó en una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras que una circunferencia dorada comenzaba a dibujarse bajo ellas. —Tengo un último mensaje de parte del _abuelo_, Lucy Heartfilia; al menos, por el momento.

Lucy volvió a mirarla, mientras que una vibración frenética comenzaba a dejarse escuchar por los jardines, y a retumbar por todas las paredes, provocando que temblasen hasta los cristales.

Ofiuco continuó con aquella sonrisa enigmática. —«Te devuelvo la amabilidad que demostraste».

·

·

—¿¡Pero qué coño…!?

Natsu paró en seco, mientras contemplaba con autentica estupefacción, como el suelo y las paredes comenzaban a retumbar de manera descontrolada. Las copas repartidas por las mesas, comenzaron a tintinear las unas contra las otras, cayendo la mayoría al suelo para terminar hechas en un amasijo de añicos de cristal.

—¡Salamander! —espetó Gajeel, tras localizarle, y aun sujetando de la mano a la usuaria de magia de escritura sólida.

Un único pensamiento ocupó la mente del tragafuegos, tras ponerse al frente del dragon slayer de acero. —¿¡Dónde está Lucy!?

La mirada de Gajeel se sumió en turbación. —¡A eso venía! ¡algo está ocurriendo, y creo que tiene que ver con ell…! ¡espera, ¿a dónde vas?!

No pudo terminar la pregunta, puesto que Natsu había salido corriendo en un arranque descontrolado en dirección a los jardines traseros.

Gajeel gesticuló con la mano, exasperado en su totalidad. —¡Joder! ¿¡por qué demonios tiene siempre que ocurrir algo en estas putas fiestas!?

·

·

—¡LUCY! —llamó al aire descontrolado, tras saltar por los aires una de las puertas que daba acceso a los jardines. Un chirrido desquiciante había comenzado a inundar su cerebro, después de que la boca del estómago se le encogiese en un nudo violento.

Perdió el aire de los pulmones, tras advertir como una arrodillada Lucy Heartfilia, intentaba tomar aire en agitadas bocanadas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había tomado a Ofiuco del cuello levantándola del suelo, y con los ojos inyectados en cólera.

—¿¡Qué coño crees que estás haciendo!? —espetó, iracundo.

Ofiuco no fue capaz de contestar, a causa de la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

—¡Natsu…! —Lucy se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando controlar el ritmo de su respiración—¡Natsu, no, espera! —musitó como pudo.

—¡M-Maldito pirómano! —farfulló la mujer de cabellos níveos— ¡Espera, c-cálmate, maldita sea!

Lucy, aun con el cuerpo temblándole, se incorporó únicamente para lanzarse a sujetar el brazo del joven de cabellos rosados. Como si recién despertase de un sueño difuso, la cordura retornó a la mirada del tragafuegos, que soltó el cuello de Ofiuco, como si el simple contacto le hubiese quemado.

—¡Joder, estás mas tarado de lo que yo pensaba! —Ofiuco tosió con fuerza, llevándose las manos a la garganta— ¡casi me matas! —exclamó, indignada por completo.

Natsu, con el cuerpo aun temblándole, se giró para contemplar a su ex-usuaria de magia celestial, escaneándola el cuerpo, en busca de signos visibles de daño. Se volteó a mirar al espíritu, iracundo en su totalidad, pero durante un instante, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Y volvió a mirar a Lucy.

Ella le sonrió, agotada por completo, y casi sin poder sostenerse en pie. —¿La sientes? —cuestionó en un susurro.

Natsu se limitó a boquear, y se lanzó a recoger el cuerpo de la rubia, antes de que cayese desfallecido contra el suelo. El pecho le tembló, aturdido. Se dejó caer de rodillas ante el peso muerto de ambos, refugiando el cuerpo de la joven en su regazo.

El tragafuegos continuó contemplándola, como si fuese lo más fascinante que hubiese visto en su vida. —Lucy… —musitó estupefacto.

Ella se limitó a curvar la sonrisa con más profundidad. —Tranquilo, estoy bien. Solo me encuentro un poco cansada —murmuró.

Ofiuco se cruzó de brazos, intentando mantener el coraje bajo control, a la vez que su respiración volvía a la normalidad. —La próxima vez, pregunta antes de estrangular a alguien, joder —masticó las palabras con fuerza—. Esto no es coser y cantar, ¿sabes? —espetó con sarcasmo— imagino que entiendes lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Natsu se vio incapaz de contestar. Sin embargo, se esforzó por musitar una disculpa. El ver a Lucy sufrir de nuevo, era algo que no podía soportar. Su cordura caía en picado, sin siquiera poder refrenarlo.

Ofiuco suspiro, irritada. —Por esta vez, puedo dejarlo pasar. Aunque entiendo perfectamente por qué has reaccionado así, la próxima vez te saltaré los dientes —aireó en una amenaza contenida, y volvió a clavar la vista en su contratista—. ¿Cuándo diantres pretendes decírselo? ¿es que vas a dejar que se vuelva loco del todo, a causa de ese instinto sobreprotector que se le dispara? —cuestionó, medio divertida.

La mirada de confusión que le devolvió Lucy Heartfilia terminó por exasperarla del todo. —¿Sabes qué? —preguntó al aire, tras poner los ojos en blanco— que me voy. Si, me voy: de vacaciones. No quiero saber _nada_ de _nadie_. Si me necesitas –que espero que no sea durante un largo tiempo–, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

El espíritu se dio la vuelta, y alzó una mano en signo de despedida, ante la mirada atónita de la pareja.

—¡Ya nos veremos!

Y así, desapareció en un haz de luces tenues; aunque esta vez, desaparecieron desvaneciéndose en el aire con inusitada calidez.

·

·

—¡Ex-rival de amor!

—¡Natsu-san!

—¡Lu-chan!

Lucy apartó el brazo que rodeaba el cuello del tragafuegos, en un intento por sostenerse a sí misma. Aun sentía el cuerpo como si hubiese corrido los cien metros valla, pero una sonrisa suave aun predominaba en su rostro. Natsu continuó afirmándola de la cintura, sin moverse un ápice de su lado.

—¿Qué ha sido ese temblor? —consultó Levy, apabullada.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto. —Ofiuco.

Gray arqueó las cejas, atónito. —¿El espíritu de la serpiente? Yo creí que… bueno… —dudó—. Ya sabes…

Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco. —La sutilidad no es tu punto fuerte, ¿verdad, nevera con patas?

El usuario de creación de hielo curvó una mueca molesta. —Habló la persona más idónea: «Eh, enana, me perteneces, así que serás mi mujer» —imitó en un intento por sonar como el dragon slayer de acero.

Erza soltó una risilla divertida, ante el sonrojo brutal que cubrió tanto las mejillas de Levy, como las de Gajeel. —Vamos, vamos, calma… —solicitó la pelirroja, tras alzar las manos en un gesto apaciguador.

—Lucy-san… —musitó Wendy contemplándola con intensidad, lo que provocó que todos los demás cayeran ante el silencio.

—¡Juvia no entiende qué ocurre! —se quejó abrumada.

Wendy dio un paso al frente, mientras seguía mirando a la usuaria de magia celestial. —¿No lo sentís? —cuestionó fascinada— ¡su magia…! ¡siento su magia!

Los tres exceed boquearon en estupefacción, a la vez que Juvia espetaba un gritito emocionado llevándose las manos a las mejillas. Gray boqueó, mientras los ojos de los demás se entornaban, al punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa cansada, pero feliz. Cuando quiso caer en la cuenta, lagrimas de felicidad surcaban sus mejillas.

—Estoy en casa —musitó débilmente.

Y solo sintió como comenzaron a lloverle un montón de abrazos.

·

·

Lucy inspiró con profundidad, después de secarse el agua del rostro. Apenas podía creerlo. Ofiuco la había devuelto su capacidad de manipular _ethernano_. Reconocía que se sentía igual, y a la vez, sentía todo de manera diferente. Natsu le había pedido –demandado, más bien– que, por favor, volviesen a casa, pero ella había solicitado quedarse un ratito más, a lo que el tragafuegos no había podido negarse. No obstante, aun soltaba algún que otro refunfuño. Soltó una risilla divertida.

Durante unos segundos, contempló el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo del aseo. Sus ojos brillaban ahora con una fuerza inusitada. Puede que nunca recuperase su capacidad de antaño, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Había aprendido lo que realmente era importante. Su reflejo esbozó una sonrisa feliz, y con ánimos renovados, salió por la puerta del aseo, en dirección al salón. Era consciente de que no tendría fuerzas como para aguantar durante mucho rato más, pero quería disfrutar todo lo que fuese posible.

Quiso espetar un chillido atronador, antes de que una mano se posara sobre su boca con fuerza, obligándola a guardar silencio. De un tirón, y por la espalda, se había visto arrastrada hasta una de las esquinas más apartadas, ocultas a causa de las penumbras, gracias a la pared que formaba parte de la salida a uno de los balcones. El corazón le martilleaba contra el pecho, y apretó la mano en un puño, dispuesta a descargarlo contra el rostro de quien se hubiese atrevido a raptarla hasta un rincón. Sin embargo, un brazo, que desprendía un agradable calorcito _muy_ familiar, se había enroscado alrededor de su cintura, para darla la vuelta en un gesto apresurado.

Y la joven apenas pudo reprimir la estupefacción. —¡Natsu! —exclamó, con la sorpresa bailándole por todas las líneas del rostro— Pero… ¿qué estas haciendo? —cuestionó, con la curiosidad burbujeándole— ¿ocurre al…?

Sin embargo, las palabras murieron en mitad de su garganta. En un parpadeo, Natsu la había arrinconado contra la pared, sin decir una sola palabra, mirándola de aquella manera que solo él sabía. Y empezó a híperventilar sin poder remediarlo. Tragó en seco, cuando contempló el matiz singular que se desprendía de sus ojos verdes oscurecidos, provocando que le temblaran hasta las pestañas. Reconocía que cuando a Natsu le entraban esos arrebatos de calor, ella no era capaz de resistírsele, pero parecía que últimamente le agitaran al punto de no poder controlarlo. Y ella tampoco era capaz de aguantarse, para qué mentir.

Con parsimonia, Natsu hundió la nariz en una de sus clavículas, para aspirar con profundidad, justo como si el simple aroma le embriagase. —_Sakuras_… —musitó, medio ido.

Algo retorció con fuerza la boca del estómago de Lucy, provocando que solo atinase a entrecerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por la tentación del momento. Casi pegó un grito, cuando el tragafuegos, ni corto ni perezoso, mordisqueó el hueso de manera sugerente.

—Natsu… —advirtió la rubia, en un arranque mínimo de lucidez—, espera, estamos en mitad de la fiesta —excusó casi sin fuerzas—, _por favor_… —suplicó.

Pero Natsu, muy enfocado en su tarea, ya había colado una de sus manos por dejado de las telas del kimono, acariciando con una lentitud demoledora la piel de una de sus piernas, y dibujando con las yemas de los dedos figuras sin formas. —Dilo otra vez —pidió, seducido por la imagen afectuosa que ella le ofrecía: aplastada contra él, y arrinconada contra una oscura y apartada esquina.

Ella le miró con ojos velados a causa de la turbación, y con los labios húmedos y llenos. El pulso le retumbaba con brutalidad por las venas, haciendo que la sangre se agitara, justo como si estuviese llamándole a gritos. —Por fav…

Fue incapaz de terminar la oración, a causa del asalto que sintió en su intimidad, invadiéndola sin ningún tipo de compasión. Gimió sin poder evitarlo, y reclinó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola caer contra la pared. Ella ardía. Toda ella estaba ardiendo por dentro en llamas, a causa de lo que los dedos de Natsu estaban provocándola. Quiso gemir de nuevo, pero la boca de su tragafuegos se aplastó contra la suya, bebiéndose su gemido en un suspiro descontrolado.

Sin poder contenerse, deslizó sus manos por debajo de la tela negra de la túnica, para agarrarse con fuerza a su espalda, al punto de hincarle los dedos sobre la piel. Continuó martirizándola sin piedad, mientras le mordisqueaba la boca de manera desesperada. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, advirtiéndola de que Natsu estaba empujándola al límite de manera despiadada. Sin embargo, quiso llorar de la frustración, al ver que Natsu se retiraba, censurándole el tan esperado placer.

Abrió los ojos con fuerza, dispuesta a soltarle cuantos improperios se le ocurriesen, hasta que sintió como él, preso de una agitación sin igual, se hundió clavándose en ella mediante un empellón descontrolado, provocando que su espalda golpease contra la pared, y que sus piernas quedasen alrededor de su cintura.

Y esta vez no hubo boca capaz que amortiguase el gemido que escapó de su garganta. La música de la fiesta retumbaba en sus oídos, y solo podía sentir como el cuerpo del dragon slayer abrasaba el suyo propio, a causa del calor tibio que desprendía.

—Joder… —masculló el dragon slayer, desbordado de placer, y con el rostro oculto en su cuello—, este kimono… —divagó contra su piel—, llevo toda la jodida noche deseando quitártelo, _Luce_.

Y Luce solo pudo volver a gemir, ante el desquiciante vaivén al que él la estaba sometiendo sin ningún control. Comprimió con más ahínco las piernas alrededor de su cintura, provocando que Natsu siseara descontrolado, y que un gruñido reverberara desde su pecho.

—Por un demonio, tu fragancia… —musitó, aturdido a causa del aroma incitador que ella desprendía, golpeándole con fuerza los sentidos—, y estás tan bonita. Tan… —un espasmo de placer les recorrió a ambos por igual— bonita… —su voz perdió fuerza, a la vez que obligaba a que el ritmo tomase un compás demoledor, y provocando que ella volviese a gemir fuertemente sobre su boca.

Desquiciado, apartó la tela del kimono que le cubría la parte de los pechos, dejándolos al descubierto. Se le hizo la boca agua, tras contemplarlos tan llenos y turgentes, y estrujó uno con la mano, mientras que hundía la boca en el otro. Lucy clavó los dedos sobre sus hombros, urgiendo el frenesí del momento, en un vaivén demoledor.

Natsu siempre lo había sabido. Desde que tenía memoria, inconscientemente había estado buscando _algo_, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué era. Durante mucho tiempo, lo ligó al afán por encontrar a Igneel. En parte, así había sido. Pero tras haberlo encontrado, y aunque solo fuese por un breve lapso de tiempo, ese hueco continuaba sintiéndolo incompleto. Un hueco espantoso, y sobre todo, vacío y desolador. ¡Y él tenía de todo! Tenía una familia, amigos, compañeros… y ese afán de superación que le instaba a continuar hacia delante, pasara lo que pasara. Pero entonces, se había estampado de bruces contra la pieza que faltaba del rompecabezas. Había estado en frente de sus narices, hasta que le había golpeado con una fuerza demoledora. Y, finalmente, la había encontrado. Puede que fuese una pieza pequeñita, pero era _todo_ lo que él necesitaba. Arrasando como un huracán, y removiendo todos los cimientos que componían su manera de tomar y ver la vida.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en compartir la vida con otra persona. Era algo que nunca se había planteado. Hasta que Lucy, se había transformado, sin darse cuenta, en _Luce_. Porque ahora, si podía decir, y con total libertad, que él no era ni sería nada sin ella. Que iría a _cualquier_ lugar donde ella fuese, y que llegaría hasta donde ella llegase. Ni más, ni menos. Porque _ella_, era la pieza que faltaba del puzzle.

Una pieza de cabellos rubios, sincera, sencilla, y amable. Con un afán de superación que, en ocasiones, lo volvía loco. Alguien capaz de seguirlo hasta los confines del mundo, y poseedora de una determinación sin precedentes. Con un espíritu cálido, pero que a su vez, era capaz de arder con la misma intensidad que sus llamas. Alborotarle con un suave pestañeo, o agitarle la sangre, al punto de que le vibrase, ante su reflejo dormido.

_Luce_, era la _pieza_ que a él siempre le había faltado.

Con adoración absoluta, volvió a hundirse en su boca para mordisquearla con placer. Ella era tan suave, y tan cálida… Tierna hasta decir basta, y con un genio de mil demonios como se descuidase. Y continuó hundiéndose en ella, trastornado en su totalidad, hasta que, mediante un espasmo, el cuerpo de la joven rubia estalló en mil pedazos, sintiendo, mediante una fuerza demoledora, como el suyo propio también se rompía, siguiéndola sin ningún tipo de vacilación.

·

·

La maga estelar se encontraba tarareando una canción, mientras servía una segunda ronda al grupo de Macao y Wakaba, situados en una de las mesas del fondo. En un principio, se había planteado volver en activo a su grupo, pero por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, había decidido continuar un tiempo de descanso.

Reconocía que hacía apenas mes y medio había recuperado su magia, por lo que no quería exponerse a demasiada fatiga. La clientela en el bar del gremio no había hecho otra cosa salvo aumentar, por lo que Mira y ella estaban inundadas en quehaceres. En cierta forma, no podía dejar a Mira sola, después de que le hubiese ofrecido trabajo cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Eso, y que Natsu había puesto el grito en el cielo, en el momento en que ella le había comentado que se planteaba el retomar el asunto de los encargos.

Y había formado un alboroto de los monumentales.

Frunció la boca en un gesto de disgusto, ante el recuerdo de un irritado Natsu marchándose a un encargo hacía apenas dos días atrás, tras un portazo que hasta había saltado el marco de la puerta. Sin embargó, un ligero cosquilleo proveniente de una de las llaves de su cartuchera, la sacó del tren de pensamientos en el que se encontraba inmersa.

Una vez reconoció el atuendo del espíritu del portal de la doncella, esbozó una sonrisa más que animada. —¡Virgo!

La jovencita se inclinó en un gesto de reconocimiento. —Buenas tardes, _hime_.

Lucy soltó la bandeja, y tras varios pasos se situó al frente de ella, para coger sus manos entre las suyas. —¿Qué tal va todo? ¿estáis todos bien?

Virgo sonrió con sutilidad. —Si, estamos todos bien. Me alegra poder decirle que Gemi-niichan y Mini-niichan han mejorado mucho sus prácticas de pesca, por lo que esperan poder acompañarles la próxima vez.

Los ojos de Lucy brillaron. —¡Estupendo! ¡estoy segura de que lo pasaremos en grande! ¡tú, y todos los demás, deberías animaros a venir también! —sugirió emocionada.

—Lo cierto es que he venido por un encargo de Ofiuco-sama.

La mirada de Lucy se enturbió en preocupación en menos de un segundo. —¿Ofiuco? ¿ha pasado algo? ¿se encuentra bien?

Virgo cabeceó, impertérrita para no variar. —Si, _hime_, no se preocupe. No obstante, me ha solicitado que le entregue _esto_.

La rubia contempló como el espíritu del portal de la doncella la tendía un pequeño paquete envuelto. Arqueó las cejas, con la curiosidad bailándole por todas las líneas del rostro. —¿Qué es esto?

Virgo se encogió de hombros. —Ofiuco-sama no ha dejado especificado nada en concreto. Llegó por mensajería hace unas horas. Creo que ahora está haciendo un tour por la constelación de Orión. He oído que tienen unas playas estelares magníficas…

La maga estelar sintió como una gota de incredulidad la escurría por la cabeza. —Oh…

—No obstante —Virgo esbozó una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas—, el paquete llegó con una nota, indicando que _ahora_ usted lo entendería, o que al menos, eso espera.

Lucy agitó el paquete, muerta de la curiosidad. No se oía absolutamente nada.

—Bien, _hime_. Ya he cumplido, por lo que ya nos veremos —alzó una mano en signo de despedida.

La rubia asintió, pero en un arranque impetuoso, efectuó la pregunta que durante tanto tiempo había mantenido escondida dentro de su cabeza. —Virgo, ¿por qué «_Hime_»?

El espíritu se dio la vuelta, para contemplarla con una mirada intrigante. —Usted lo sugirió —comentó con sutilidad.

Lucy se tomó unos segundos, antes de continuar. —Sabes que eso no es cierto —respondió suavemente.

Virgo la dio la espalda, mientras se encogía de hombros. —¿Quién sabe, entonces?

Y así, desapareció en una nube de tenues lucecitas.

—¡Eh, rubita! —Wakaba soltó el humo de su puro— ¡abre el paquete de una vez, que nos morimos de curiosidad!

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco, y se llevo una mano a la cintura, divertida por completo. —Pero bueno, ¡debería daros vergüenza! ¿no sabéis lo que es la discreción? ¡sois una pandilla de cotorras!

Macao gesticuló rápidamente con la mano. —Va, venga, mujer, apiádate de nosotros, ¡que nos tienes en ascuas!

La rubia espetó una risa al aire, mientras tomó asiento en una de las bancadas de madera. Mientras desenvolvía el paquete, sintió como todos los demás miembros de su gremio la rodeaban asomados tras su cabeza, intrigados por completo.

Juvia se llevó las manos al rostro. —¡Ay, qué emoción! ¿qué será? —cuestionó al aire.

Gray puso los ojos en blanco. —A saber…

—A lo mejor es un recuerdo de su viaje —divagó Romeo.

—¡O una postal! —sugirió Wendy.

Lily se cruzó de brazos. —¿Y una lista de ejercicios?

Gajeel bufó. —No me sorprendería.

Levy se llevó una mano al rostro, agotada de repente. —No tenéis remedio ninguno de los dos.

—¡Bueno, ya está bien! —silenció Erza— ¿quieres que te ayude, Lucy? —preguntó con amabilidad, llevando una mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

—¡No! —gritó Charle— Umm… —carraspeó con sutilidad—, es decir, creo que únicamente estamos consiguiendo ponerla más nerviosa.

Erza cabeceó en acuerdo con la exceed, volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

Happy revoloteó, hasta que se dejó caer sobre la cabeza de la maga estelar. —¿Qué es, _Luce_? —en esta ocasión, el gatito no había acompañado al tragafuegos, puesto que Natsu había decidido efectuar el encargo al estilo «entrenamiento en solitario». O al menos, eso es lo que había dicho él.

La maga estelar pegó el último tirón, y finalmente consiguió abrir el paquete. Frunció el ceño, tras reconocer un tacto suave y blandito. Cuando consiguió extraer el objeto, se quedó contemplándolo con el rostro turbado en confusión.

Era un pequeño león de peluche, con la melena encrespada, y disparada en todas direcciones. Abrió la boca, pero no pronunció sonido alguno.

—¿Un peluche? —Happy volvió a mirarla— ¿para qué quieres tú un peluche?

Charle le soltó un ligero coscorrón. —¡No digas eso, lo que importa es el detalle, gato tonto!

Sin embargo, Lucy continuó contemplando el peluche. Dio un ligero apretón a su cuerpo blandito, por lo que se dejó escuchar un pitido divertido, a la vez que los ojos del peluche se inflaban hacia fuera.

Y entonces, la _reflexión_ atravesó su cabeza como un relámpago. Se levantó de golpe, aun contemplando el peluche entre sus manos.

Cana dejó caer su jarra de sake al suelo, con la boca abierta. —Oh, dios mío… —aireó en un jadeo.

Mira se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando no ponerse a chillar como una loca eufórica.

—Madre mía… —susurró Lucy, aterrorizada por completo, y aun contemplando el peluche entre sus manos cual bomba de relojería.

Los miembros de la tribu de los raijinshuu se miraron entre sí, mientras los otros dos hermanos Strauss continuaban atónitos mirando la escena.

Cana se llevó las manos a la cabeza, hasta que espetó un grito alocado que retumbó por todas las paredes del gremio.

—¡VAMOS A SER TIOS!

·

_Fin_

·

N/A: esto, es para todos vosotros.

Sé que es algo que me habéis solicitado mucho. Finalmente aquí está, justo recién el día de su cumpleaños, puesto que hoy, hace un año del primer capitulo que subí. Realmente podría deciros muchas cosas, pero tengo tantas, que no me veo capaz de terminar. Cada palabra de esta historia tiene algo de mi impreso en ella. Es por ello que espero que disfrutéis del epilogo a más no poder, como espero que lo hayáis hecho con todos los capítulos de esta historia.

¿Queréis más? Pues no lo penséis, y visitad mi blog (copiad y pegad el siguiente enlace en vuestro navegador, y quitad las comas): h,t,t,p,:,/,fairytailpieces,.blogspot,.com,.es/

Por último, me gustaría añadir que desconozco si seguiremos leyéndonos o no, pero aun así, solo os diré: «gracias».

Nindë


End file.
